The Blood Maiden
by BlackInkJinx
Summary: Reiko Higurashi's earliest memory was of a yokai begging to eat her heart. Since then she has tried to understand the creatures no one else sees, leading her to her family's shrine. She gets more than she bargained for when she falls into the past, coming across none other than Sesshomaru! The stoic yokai is intrigued by her, and the two form a strange bond as their fates entwine.
1. Reiko's Rules of Survival

Hello, fellow Inuyasha fans. I've really, really, always loved this fandom. Inuyasha was the first anime I ever watched, and I loved every minute of it, especially the ones that included Sesshomaru. I _always _wanted to write something for it, and now, I'm gonna!

**_Warning!:_** This story will be earning the 'M' rating that I gave it. There will be blood, violence, sexual themes, and swearing. I will warn if anything might be triggering to a reader, but other than that keep in mind that this is an 'M' fic and not suitable for young audiences.

With that, I claim to own nothing but my OC Reiko and the plot of this fic and hope that you all enjoy what I have to offer.

**Chapter 1; Reiko's Rules of Survival:**

Reiko didn't know what was worse; the fact that a small yokai was following her, or that the book she wanted was not on sale. Reiko visited the bookshop armed with a coupon for thirty percent off, but upon reading the fine print, she saw that this discount was only eligible for cookbooks and manga. Odd combination, but that was what she was stuck with.

_Just my luck, I guess. _Reiko sighed as she went back to exploring the rows of books before her, selecting a few that looked promising.

She would check out the cookbooks later, as there was one she had an eye on for a while now. It was about how to grill anything on an open fire, which while interesting, it was not exactly a book she'd be using any time soon. But the book she came for, funnily enough, was on ancient myths and folk legends involving kami and, of course, yokai. It was really expensive however, and buying it would eat up a lot her spending money. She was strapped for cash this month, what with having paid the down deposit on her new apartment. She wasn't even living in it yet, but she couldn't move in until the landlord fixed the plumbing issue. But in a way that was lucky, as Reiko then had a few more days to get the first month's rent together that would be due on the day she moved in.

But she really, really, _really_ wanted this book.

Finding it three rows down, Reiko flipped the book open and scanned the leaping pictures of kami, yokai, and other strange beings. The scent of ink and old paper was fanned into her face, and Reiko smiled. No matter where she was, books always smelled the same. Bookshops too for that matter, wherever in the country father moved her. They always smelled of paperbacks, polished wood, dusty cushions, and green tea. But maybe that was because-

_'Your heart…let me eat…your heart…'_

Reiko flinched and, unable to stop herself, glanced at the yokai. It had edged itself closer, close enough that Reiko could see the jagged rows of sharp teeth and the rotten filth stuck in between them. The stench of the yokai overwhelmed Reiko then, and it took all of her willpower not to gag. Keukegen's always smelled bad. They lived in dank, shabby bathrooms or basements and ate garbage. They were yokai of sickness and misfortune, and even just a glance at one was inviting bad luck into your life. But it was like that with most yokai. That's why Reiko never acknowledged them with a glance or look. _Especially_ when they spoke to her.

Reiko looked away and chastised herself for breaking the first rule when it came to yokai. Even if this one didn't eat humans, it could still prove to be dangerous. Placing the book on top of the stack she had in her arms, Reiko quickly left the crowded maze of shelves.

"That will be four thousand yen please." The cashier up at the front announced. Reiko nodded and dug into her bag for her wallet. Expensive or not, she had a feeling this book and the others would be worth the price.

Reiko placed the money on the counter, moving slow and carefully as she pretended to be calm. She could still feel the red eyes of the keukegen. It had followed her and was less than two feet away from her now, staring up at her like some puppy begging for scraps. It almost looked like a dog actually, like the one from 'The Wizard of Oz' except it had no legs. It was creepy, to say the least, but the cashier accepted Reiko's yen with a smile as if everything was normal.

"Thank you for stopping by!" The cashier bowed as Reiko accepted the bag she had placed the books in. Reiko hesitated to leave however, noticing mold spots on the ceiling above her.

"You should clean this place."

"Pardon?" The cashier blinked in surprise.

"W-well, a keukegen is easy to avoid if you keep your place clean and tidy. Otherwise, people might start getting sick and stop coming here. And that would be a shame because I really like this place. You have a really nice selection and it's conveniently near my work, so...yeah." Reiko explained hurriedly, regretting it immediately when the cashier frowned at her.

"I see. Well, thank you for your patronage and concern." The woman replied, her voice now empty of its previous friendliness. Reiko gave her a nervous smile before turning to leave.

"Crazy bitch." The cashier muttered just as the bell above the door rang as Reiko opened it. Reiko, to her credit, ignored the comment and continued on her way.

_It's my fault anyway. No sane person would believe something like that. I don't think I'd know what to do with myself if anyone ever did. They'd probably turn out to be crazier than me… _

Reiko didn't have time to dwell on that as she heard the door to the bookshop open behind her. She didn't need to look back to see if the yokai was following her. It smelled that terrible. The few people she passed by on the sidewalk smelled it too, their noses wrinkling in disgust, but they probably blamed it on an overfull dumpster. None of them noticed the suspicious ball of black fur tailing after Reiko. A few times the small yokai nearly got stepped on, but the yokai moved out of the way unnoticed. This keukegen was braver than the others Reiko had met over the years to have risked following her out into daylight. Or, more likely, it was hungry.

_'Your heart …your heart…please…'_

Reiko bit back a groan. The last thing she needed was a yokai following her to work. She wasn't too far from it, so she would have to come up with a plan to shake it off. The keukegen was forced back a little when a dog started to growl at it, though its owner harshly tugged on the leash to make it stop. The poor thing didn't deserve the treatment. Animals were really the only ones to notice when yokai were near, besides Reiko of course. Sometimes a young child could too, but they quickly grew out of it. Besides, children were supposed to see monsters, weren't they? That was how it always was.

No one else could see what she saw, and Reiko learned at a young age that it was useless to try and make them understand. People simply didn't believe in yokai anymore, and so, yokai didn't exist for them. Not even her father, though he moved her around from place to place to prevent 'bad things' from following the two of them. She had told him what was really following her before, but her father simply denied it, even when he saw what a yokai was capable of himself. And that's why rule number two existed. A little bit of knowledge was a dangerous thing. That's why it was better for everyone if Reiko kept what she saw to herself. Especially for her own protection…and the safety of her loved ones…

Before the memories she kept repressed at all times could rear their ugly heads, Reiko shook them out.

_Nope, nope. Don't need that today. I can't afford therapy, so, for now, I will just let all that stew until I get closure or an ulcer. _

If she was going to get rid of the keukegen, she better do it now, Reiko decided. Looking around, she tried to think of a way to leave the yokai behind. Inspiration came from a nearby train station. She was less than a few blocks away from her work, but if her scent got mingled with the people on the train, the keukegen wouldn't be able to follow her.

Turning into the station, Reiko patiently swiped her train pass at the turnstile. Going towards the platform, she saw a train getting ready to close its doors. Taking a calculated risk, Reiko ran for it. It was never smart to run away from a yokai, as it just excited the hungry ones into giving chase. But the keukegen was too small to keep up with her, and Reiko's luck changed for the better when she made it inside just as the doors shut.

"Ha! Better luck next time," Reiko chuckled triumphantly to herself as the keukegen slammed itself against the glass doors, "A yokai's got to wake up pretty early in the morning to get this heart of mine."

The yokai didn't hear her as it started to thrash urgently against the doors. It must be really hungry, as Reiko hadn't seen a yokai this desperate in a long time. To be safe, she probably should take the train back home tonight when her shift was over. It was always better to be safe than sorry. That was rule three after all.

As the train pulled away, Reiko watched as the keukegen tried to run after it, only to end up falling off of the platform and onto the track. Reiko felt sorry for the poor thing but knew that there would be more to follow. There always were. She just hoped that nothing more troublesome came her way.

* * *

"Welcome, please come in. How many are in your party?" Reiko greeted with the biggest smile she could manage. She was only two hours into her evening shift, and her cheeks were already starting to hurt.

"Five please." The customer answered. Reiko grabbed some menus and led the group to a table. She left to grab them wet towels to wipe their hands with and some green tea. Before she could even set them down on the table, the customers started ordering a ton of alcohol. It seemed they were a bunch of coworkers out for the night, but Reiko wasn't worried about them being trouble. She was used to working with drunks. The pub she worked at might be upscale, but boozers were still a part of the job.

Having taken their order, Reiko made her way to the ordering window.

"I need two orders of chicken wings, two yakisoba noodles, three charred tuna tataki, and tsukune for five please."

"Got it!" The man on the other side of the window shouted with a smile. His name was Haru, and he was the head chef at the Lily Dragon where Reiko worked. Originally, Reiko wanted to work in the back in the kitchen when she first applied for this job two months ago. She really enjoyed cooking, but more importantly, she was really good at it too. Unfortunately all they had available then was part-time waitressing work. Honestly, Reiko was lucky she even got that, since she didn't really have any previous job experience. Waitressing was fine for now, but with Reiko moving out of her grandfather's house and into her own apartment, she was going to need more money. If only her father hadn't cut her off, then she wouldn't have to even work. As it was, she didn't know how she was going to afford meals, let alone rent.

_Whoever said money doesn't buy happiness was an idiot. Money buys food and pretty clothes and pays for rent, which is the same thing basically._

"Whoa, hey, what's with the sour face?" The man at the bar, Masato, asked. Reiko hadn't realized her thought had caused her to frown, so she shook it away and replaced it with a smile despite how much it hurt.

"Oh, nothing! Just spacing out!"

Masato was done pouring the drinks for her table, but instead of loading them onto her tray, he smirked at Reiko playfully.

"Nothing huh? Why you always so secretive? Come on, what's wrong with you?" He asked, tilting his head curiously. With his spiked hair and wide eyes, he looked like jammed his fingers into an electrical socket every morning before he left for work.

"There's not enough hours in the day for me to answer that question." Reiko deflected with a laugh. She reached to start balancing the drinks on her tray, but Masato wasn't going to let her go that easily.

"Then what do you say you and I go for drinks after work and talk about it? I'm sure I can turn that frown upside down." Masato winked, causing Reiko to freeze.

_Oh, Kami. Is he flirting with me? This never happened before. What do I do? Okay, don't panic. Just give him an excuse._

"I can't. I got…laundry to do. I'm out of clean socks." Reiko said before she could think. Internally she groaned, and predictably Masato was not deterred.

"You can do that some other day. Come on, what do you say?"

"I say I really have to question your taste if you think someone like me would make a good girlfriend." Reiko joked again, her only defense. She really wished that she had more experience with this kind of thing. Years of moving around made sure that Reiko never really got to know anyone at the various schools she attended all over the country. To Reiko's surprise however, Masato started laughing. With his head tossed back, he reminded Reiko of a hyper cockatoo.

"Who said anything about dating? I'm talking about having a good time." He replied, and Reiko felt her stomach churn. Did that mean what she thought it meant? Or was he making fun of her? She didn't know how to tell, so she tried to back away quickly.

"Uh…I don't have those. Sorry." Reiko laughed awkwardly, stopping when she felt someone grab her shoulder. Turning, Reiko looked up to see Akira, another waitress.

"Oh, honey, what do I always tell you?" Akira asked before she glared at Masato, "Don't fight with an idiot. They have nothing to lose."

"Hey! That was uncalled for, and you know it." Masato called after them as Akira helped Reiko finally make her exist.

"Don't worry about him. He hits on anything that has a pretty face. Not even guys are safe from him, I swear." Akira explained to Reiko as she helped her serve the drinks.

Reiko didn't know if that was supposed to make her feel better, but she decided to take it that way since Akira seemed to be a nice person. Not only that, but she was rather pretty and well-liked by everyone. Akira was tall, curvy, and somehow managed to make their work uniform of black slacks, white button down, and polka dot bow tie look attractive. Her every accessory was expertly placed, and every shade of eyeshadow was carefully applied with proficiency. Akari rarely ever showed up to work with the same hairstyle, mastering the most complex of buns and braids with her long hair.

Reiko liked Akira, but she didn't enjoy the shrinking of her self-confidence every time she stood next to her. Reiko knew she was short, flat, and couldn't for the life of her manage a messy bun. If she was to believe her aunt however, then Reiko supposed she had very fine dark eyes and thick, wavy black hair that other women would kill for. Grandpa told her she also had wide, childbearing hips, but Reiko tuned that out.

"Hey, miss! We need more drinks over here!" Called out the table of five, their ties already wrapped around their heads. Reiko, busy busting a table, turned with a grin.

"Of course! It would be my pleasure!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"I hate waitressing." Reiko sighed as she leaned against the lockers in the employee break room, "My cheeks hurt so much, I'll never be able to unscrew this smile."

Reiko's voice hurt too. She never had to talk this much before. A single shift here was a week's worth of conversation for Reiko. She and her father, even when they were on good terms with one another, weren't big on communication. They both preferred silence over small talk, but Reiko supposed that was just the introverted nature of blood type A positives. But, thankfully, Reiko's shift was finally over with.

Akira, on break, looked up from her phone.

"Then why don't you quit and get a better job?"

"Oh, sure," Laughed Reiko as she grabbed her clothes to change into, "And when I'm homeless, I can light my bills on fire to keep warm."

"Well, with any luck a spot in my kitchen might open up soon."

Reiko startled to see Haru entering the break room. Flustered, she hugged her clothes closer to her chest.

"Hey, Haru." She smiled, only to regret it when her face twinged in pain. Haru smiled too, and Reiko felt intimidated by how easily he managed to do it. It lit up his face, which Reiko guessed was handsome. She wondered if he and Akira were dating, as the two of them would be perfect for one another. Like models.

"Hey. I overheard what happened earlier with Masato," Haru said, and Reiko froze in embarrassment, "Just ignore him and eventually he'll find a new shiny toy to play with."

"T-thanks," Reiko fumbled before realizing something, "Did you mean what you said about the kitchen?"

Haru nodded.

"Yeah. One of my guys just quit. I know you need the money, and I need someone in the kitchen who knows what they're doing. What do you say?"

Reiko's eyes widened in excitement. She had talked to Haru before about cooking when things at work were slow, but she didn't think he could tell how much she enjoyed it from those chats. Not only would she not have to deal with customers anymore, but it would be full time too! She'd be able to afford rent! She could afford to eat!

"I say I'm about to cry ugly tears of joy, so please turn around before I embarrass myself." Reiko sniffed in gratitude.

"That won't be necessary," Haru laughed before he frowned down at her, looking concerned, "For real though, are you okay? You look tired."

Reiko blanched, and then looked away. Of course, she was tired. When she wasn't floundering awkwardly around people, she was avoiding yokai that wanted to eat her. That kind of thing could wreak havoc on a girl's complexion. That keukegen would only be the first of many yokai to show up, she just knew it. So far she was lucky one hadn't shown up at work, but it was a risk she had to take.

_And if that risk puts other people in danger, what then? Would I still be willing to take it? Maybe father was right… _

Reiko shook her head. Now was not the time for that. She would prove him wrong. She could protect herself, and soon, she would be able to protect others too.

"No, I just always look like this. But thanks for the concern." Reiko brushed off quickly. Shifting her clothes to one arm and grabbing her bags from the locker, Reiko started towards the employee bathroom to change. She managed to give Haru a wave as she left.

"Let me know as soon as that job is available!"

"I'll put in a good word with the boss tonight. Hopefully, he'll agree to it."

"Of course he will!" Akira called out excitedly, "And then we'll all go out and celebrate! I've needed an excuse to get drunk, and this will be perfect!"

* * *

In an hour, Reiko was home. It was past ten at night when she finally made it. The lengthy set of stairs up to the shrine took Reiko forever to climb, and she was panting by the time she made it to the red torii.

_Kami, I need to get in shape! _

Reiko caught her breath soon enough and made her way through the shrine. The Higurashi Shrine was a small, well-kept place that was secluded from the surrounding neighborhood by a small forest and the hill it was perched on. It was home to the sacred Thousand-Year-Old Sacred Tree, which visitors from all over Japan came to visit. The shrine was at the center, dwarfing the storeroom and office beside it. Reiko remembered playing there when she was little, playing hide-and-go-seek with Kagome and Grandpa always chasing them out so they didn't disturb the visitors. Those memories were fuzzy however, as Reiko was only six before her father moved them out. Kagome claimed she didn't remember it at all since she was only two at the time, but Reiko smiled happily as she passed the shrine none the less.

This smile disappeared however when she passed the wellhouse. It was small, almost a shack really, with dark wood paneling and black roof tiles. A thin length of shimenawa rope with white paper streamers stretched above the sliding door, which was thankfully closed. Reiko never liked looking inside of it. It was too dark inside there, the well opening up like a mouth of earth ready to swallow one into blackness. She grew up hearing the legend of the Bone-Eater's Well, of how the corpses of yokai and other monsters had been thrown down there, and as a child, she believed the story. Not because grandpa insisted that it was real…but because she witnessed those monsters herself...

_Ah, here come those pesky memories again. Better go back to drowning in denial. That ulcer isn't going to grow itself._

Reiko hurried over to the house. It was tucked behind the shrine, a small two-story home that had all the modern conveniences a growing family could want. Reiko raced towards the warm light coming from the windows, feeling the urgent need to get out of the cold night.

"I'm home!" Reiko announced as she came in, leaning down to take off her shoes. Her feet practically sang in relief as she switched into her house slippers.

"Welcome back Reiko!" Smiled a woman with short hair as she leaned out of the kitchen, drying a dish in her hands, "You worked late tonight."

Reiko, even though it hurt her cheeks, couldn't help but smile back.

"Hello, Auntie Emi. Did you wait up for me?"

"Well, I figured it would be nice for you to have someone welcome you home." Aunt Emi explained as if it was only natural. Reiko wondered how anyone could be so wonderful. The best Reiko would get from her father whenever she came home was a nod, but then to be fair that's all he got from her as well. Reiko couldn't help but smile wider as Auntie Emi stepped closer and took Reiko's book bag for her.

"We've already eaten dinner, but there's plenty of leftovers. Why don't you take a bath and I'll heat something for you?"

"No," Reiko shook her head, "That's okay. I think I'll make myself something if you don't mind."

Reiko didn't want to impose on her aunt this late, as it seemed she was just cleaning up the last of the dishes. Besides, Reiko wanted to practice her cooking. If Haru managed to get her the job in the kitchen, then she would need to make sure she still had her skills.

"Well, if you're sure." Her aunt shrugged. Before she turned back into the kitchen however, Emi smiled once more.

"I must admit, I'm going to miss you when you move out. It's been nice having you here. Just like old times."

Reiko nodded, but this time couldn't return the smile. Instead, she made her way upstairs.

A hot bath sounded like just the thing to revive her tired feet. Her hair would be fine for another day or so, so Reiko washed quickly before going into her room to change. It actually was _her_ room, back when she lived here with her mother and father. Auntie Emi cleaned it up for her when Reiko asked to come and stay with them a while after she graduated high school two months ago. The room had barely changed in the twelve years she had been gone, the walls a faded pink and the fairy curtains still in place. Grandpa had initially built this place for his two sons to live in with their wives and children, so Reiko wondered if maybe Grandpa had something to do with her room remaining unchanged. He always expressed how he hoped Reiko and her father would come over for a visit or move back in, but father would never have it. Not that Reiko really blamed him. Reiko herself would be moving out soon, even though Grandpa nearly begged her not to. This house didn't exactly have a lot of pleasant memories for either her father or herself…

_Great. This is just my night for repression. _

Reiko dried and changed as quickly as she could, ignoring the long, ugly scar that ran down her right thigh. Slipping into a pair of leggings and a baggy sweater, Reiko made her way back downstairs. In the kitchen, she saw Grandpa at the table drinking his nightly cup of green tea. The TV was playing from the living room nearby, and Grandpa looked over from it to grin at Reiko.

"Oh, you're home Reiko! How was work?"

"It was alright. I might finally be getting full-time work in the kitchen." Reiko answered as she avoided the overflowing trash can and opened the refrigerator. Pushing her bangs back, she wondered what she would make. Seeing bacon, eggs, and green shallots, she decided yakimeshi sounded good. There was probably some leftover rice somewhere, so it would be easy to make and would definitely hit the spot. Not only that, but it was one of the most popular dishes at the pub, so she could use the practice making it.

"Ah-ha!" Grandpa beamed, "I knew my charm would bring you luck!"

Reiko suppressed a shudder as she grabbed a frying pan. When she woke up this morning, she practically screamed her head off when she saw the large, red Daruma doll he had placed on her desk. It was so creepy looking that she had to stuff it away in her dresser before it gave her a heart attack.

"Yeah…uh, thanks for that Grandpa." Reiko said with a forced smile, figuring he meant well, "Anyway, I hope to be hearing about it soon. Hopefully, I'll get it before I move out in three days."

"Then you'll be needing this!" Grandpa announced, and Reiko turned to see him holding a small talisman of brocaded silk. Reiko recognized it as an omamori, which Grandpa sold by the dozen at the shrine office.

"This will ensure good fortune in business!"

Reiko had to resist rolling her eyes. She, oddly enough, didn't believe in talismans or sutras. At least, they never helped with her problems at any rate. But she couldn't just decline it, and so she reached over and accepted it, knowing it would make Grandpa happy.

"It also helps in matters of love and ensures a healthy pregnancy." Grandpa continued, his eyes flashing keenly. Reiko quickly turned around, trying to contain a grimace.

"I'll keep that in mind…"

As she got to cooking, she could hear Grandpa sigh behind her.

"I'm not gonna live forever Reiko. I want great-grandchildren. You're a woman now, and it's your duty to carry on the Higurashi bloodline and care for the shrine."

"I don't have to do any such thing!" Reiko shouted indignantly, "Besides, what about Kagome? She's more likely to get married before me."

Grandpa was about to argue, but someone else beat him to it.

"Oh no, you don't!"

Reiko watched as Kagome, dressed for bed, stormed into the kitchen carrying a plate. She probably had been snacking while she worked on her homework and came down just in time to overhear her name being mentioned.

"I am _not_ getting stuck running the shrine! So you got to get married first!" Kagome said pointedly.

"And what makes you think I want to?" Reiko bristled as she gave the yakimeshi a hard stir.

"You're always listening to Grandpa's crazy talks." Kagome frowned as she dropped her dish off at the sink, "I figured you always liked that boring old stuff, so running the shrine would be perfect for you."

"I am not crazy!" Grandpa protested behind them, but the two girls ignored him to glare at one another.

"Well, I don't want to, so there!" Reiko bit back.

"Could have fooled me." Kagome murmured as she rolled her eyes.

Reiko ignored her, but despite her own protests, Kagome had her pegged down. Of the grandchildren, she was the only one who showed any interest in the shrine. Grandpa had favored her to inherit it since she was the eldest grandchild, and ever since she moved back in he had constantly badgered her about it. Truthfully, she had at one point considered training to be a Miko or priestess, though she supposed she might be too old now. Grandpa would know, and he would be more than willing to train her, but that would require Reiko staying here. She couldn't risk what might happen if she did, even if it might help with her little yokai problem…

Kagome seemed about to storm out of the kitchen when she noticed Reiko's book back on the table. Kagome's eyes grew big.

"Oh, is this for me?" She thrilled, running over to the bag and opening it. Reiko turned curiously, watching Kagome's smile turn back into a frown as she took out the books, "_The Book of Yokai, The Healing Art of Kampo, The Hour of Meeting Evil Spirits?_ Ugh, these are just boring old books!"

"Yeah, because they're mine," Reiko replied with a sniff and went back to cooking. Kagome came over next to her, clasping her hands as she pouted her face cutely.

"So, what did you get me then?"

"…what?" Reiko frowned.

"For my fifteenth birthday. It's in two days, remember?"

Reiko's eyes grew wide. Panic seized her guts.

"Uh…"

"You forgot?!" Kagome's jaw dropped, "You're the worst!"

"Yeah, that's fair." Reiko lowered her head sheepishly. Kami, how could she forget her cousin's birthday? Between moving out, her job, and the constant thrill that was her life, Reiko must have forgotten. Not that she could give that excuse to Kagome.

_I'll find her a good present, I swear…except I spent the last of my money on books. I guess I could return them... _

Reiko shuddered at the very idea. No matter how much she loved Kagome, there was no way Reiko was going that.

_Oh well. There's always next year._

"Hmph!" Kagome pouted angrily before she pointed to Reiko's food, "Well then, I hope you know that you're gonna bloat and gain weight. Eating junk food late at night does that!"

"That's fine." Reiko replied without missing a beat, "I can lose weight whenever I want, but Kami knows how expensive it would be for you to fix that mouth of yours."

"What?!" Kagome cried loudly. Reiko ignored her as she continued to cook. Honestly, whatever happened to her sweet baby cousin? The one that used to call her big sister and make flower crowns for her? Now all they did was fight. Not that Reiko was one to talk since she contributed to those fights equally.

_Is it normal to love someone and want to pull their hair out at the same time? _Reiko didn't know, but she had to admit she liked it. It was nice, being in a house full of noise and voices, of people welcoming her back home and wishing her luck and arguing with her. She'd take this over going back to living with her father any day. She was going to miss them all when she moved out.

"What's all the shouting about?" Auntie asked, ducking into the kitchen, Noticing Kagome, she smiled, "Oh, Kagome. Are you studying hard? I know you have a test soon."

"Of course I'm studying, but Reiko said that I had a big mouth!"

"That's nice dear," Auntie said absently, not paying attention as she noticed the overflowing trash. She turned to call up the stairs, "Sota! Why didn't you take out the trash like I asked?"

"I didn't say you had a big mouth, I just implied it," Reiko insisted as she scraped the yakimeshi onto a plate, "Has your constant, high-pitched whining ruptured your ears?"

"You're the worst!" Kagome shouted.

"I know! You already said that!" Reiko shouted back.

"You two stop it." Auntie Emi sighed in exasperation before she shouted, "Sota, take out the trash!"

"No! There's a monster!"

That made everyone quiet down.

"What?" Auntie Emi frowned.

"There's a monster by the storehouse! It was small like a cat and it had sharp teeth!" Sota shouted from the top of the stairs, fear in his voice.

"If it looked like a cat, then it was a cat. Probably Buyo just playing outside." Grandpa shrugged, and he and the others relaxed. Reiko, on the other hand, was frozen where she stood.

"Honestly, Sota. You're just a big baby." Kagome huffed, and Sota thumped down the stairs.

"I am not a baby! It had red eyes! It chased me!" He shouted at her angrily. Reiko quickly looked him over, happy to see that he didn't have a scratch on him. He obviously had a bad fright though, and Reiko wanted to curl up someplace no one could see her.

How could a yokai have followed her here?

_I let my guard down, that's how. I'm such an idiot._

"Well, someone has to take the trash out." Auntie Emi sighed. Sota looked terrified that she was going to make him go out again, but Reiko came to his rescue.

"I'll do it." She said as she hefted her plate of food into one hand and went to grab the trash bag. Sota grabbed her arm in panic as she passed by him.

"No! Don't go out there! The monster might still be there!"

Reiko gave him an exhausted smile.

"Don't worry." She winked, messing up his hair before grabbing the trash bag, "I got a sure-fire way to deal with monsters."

Without further protest, Reiko made it out the door with her food and the trash. It was pitch black outside, but she knew the way to the storehouse where the dumpster hid behind. The night was cold, and she shivered. Reiko moved as quickly as she dared, swearing under her breath the whole way.

_Damn it! I bet it's that keukegen. How did it find me way out here? What if it had hurt Sota? It would have been all my fault. I'm such a fucking idiot!_

Reiko felt guilt build within her, and she lost her appetite. She had known it was risky to stay in one place for so long, but she only just managed to find herself an apartment. But that wasn't the whole truth. Reiko also wanted to come to the shrine, selfishly hoping it would have some answers. Answers like how come only she seemed to see yokai? Why did they want to eat her heart? Did it have something to do with her family's history and the shrine? Why, no matter how far her father moved them or how careful she was, did yokai always find her? Why…why did they have to kill her mother?

"I know you're here! Come out you!" Reiko shouted when she made it over to the dumpster. The stink of old garbage mingled with the freshly made yakimeshi. She tossed the trash bag inside the dumpster, looking around until she caught two red eyes nearby the woods. She knew she was breaking nearly all of her rules, but it was necessary.

_'Your heart…so pure…please, just a taste…'_

"You've caused me a lot of trouble. So I guess I have no choice but to get rid of you myself." Reiko warned the keukegen as it came out of the shadows. It looked worse than when she last saw it, all dirty and exhausted. It was snarling at her, half-mad with hunger. Reiko felt a little apprehensive, but she steeled her nerve.

"I didn't want to have to resort to this, but…"

Reiko knelt to the ground, and the keukegen saw its chance to run at her, teeth bared. It stopped dead however when Reiko set her plate down and skidded it towards the small yokai.

"Here," She smiled at it when it looked up at her in confusion, "You can't have my heart. I'm using it right now and I'm rather fond of it. But you can eat this instead, okay?"

The small yokai glanced between Reiko and the plate, not moving any closer. Soon enough though the delicious smell of rice, bacon, and shallots had its mouth salivating. Tentatively, it took a bite. Then another. And another, practically gulping it down. Reiko worried it would eat the plate too.

"After you're done eating, I want you to leave this shrine and never come back. If you do that, I promise to visit the bookshop and feed you again sometime." Reiko informed the small yokai knowing it would understand her.

It looked up at her, rice sticking to the fur around its mouth. Its eyes were less wild, and there was almost something cute about the filthy yokai now. Reiko grinned and leaned over to pat the yokai's head. Surprisingly, its' fur was rather soft. The keukegen practically purred at her touch, and Reiko knew he wouldn't be a problem anymore. Rule four might be her last resort, but it was probably the most important. When all else failed, Reiko could always give a hungry yokai a bit of her home-cooking. She didn't know why, but that usually seemed to satisfy them for a time. But then there was a lot of things she didn't understand about yokai. She hoped to one day…and maybe then one day she could be happy…

_'So pure…pure…' _The small yokai cooed up at her when it had finished. Reiko smirked and stood up, taking the plate with her.

"Stop that." She chuckled, turning back towards the house, "Flattery isn't going to get you seconds."

* * *

Hello, lovelies! Thank you for making it to the end of the chapter! A few notes here real quick:

This story is heavily inspired by not only the estimable Rumiko Takahashi's work, but also the _Kamisama Kiss_, _Bed and Breakfast for Spirits_, and the _Black Bird_ series. If you haven't read/watched any of these _STOP!_ Go and find them! I swear, they are beautiful and will make you cry and laugh and feel all heartwarming. But in all these series there is a theme of a maiden possessing the ability to grant power/immortality if her flesh is eaten by a yokai (or she's simply really, _really _tasty to yokai).

Whether she is born with this ability or assumes it differs, but I wanted to know how a character with that ability could affect the world of Inuyasha. I also will be getting into more of the lore of Inuyasha, from Midoriko's origins to how the Bone-Eater's Well works and the yokai in modern Tokyo. I will also hopefully be taking a new spin on the whole 'Kagome's Cousin Falls Into The Well And Falls In Love With Sesshomaru' trope. Also, I know Kagome is a little annoying in this first chapter, but to me, she seemed immature and selfish at the beginning of the anime. That's just my take on her personality, but don't get me wrong, I like her despite her quirks, and she'll grow as a character. As for Reiko, I hope you all like her too. I also am naming Mama Higurashi as Emi, since she has no official first name in the series. Please share your thoughts!


	2. A Case of Bad Luck

**Chapter 2; A Case of Bad Luck:**

This chapter takes place during the 1st and beginning of the 2nd episodes.

* * *

Reiko hated running. She always had. No matter what school she attended to, gym class was always a torment she dreaded. The only time Reiko believed it appropriate to run was when she was running _away_ from something. But today she was making an exception.

"I'm sorry! So sorry!" She shouted with a wheeze as she came up to her coworkers. Akira, Haru, and Masato were there, along with a few waitresses Reiko did not know so well. They were all gathered in a group on the sidewalk, and Reiko faltered to a stop in front of them. Feeling lightheaded, Reiko bent to rest her hands on her knees, chest heaving.

"Where were you? We were getting worried!" Akira accused with a pout, having no mercy for how flushed Reiko was.

"Sorry!" She panted, "I lost track of time packing up."

"That's okay." Haru, looking different out of his chef's uniform and in a blazer and jeans, shrugged, "It must be exciting, moving into your own place."

"Yeah, I'm looking forward to it. I'm going to miss the shrine and my family, but it will be nice to be on my own for once."

The landlord called to say the plumbing had been fixed just this morning, so Reiko had spent the morning moving most of her things into the apartment. She still had the stuff Grandpa put into storage, just odds and ends of furniture that would give Reiko's apartment the final touch, but she would do that tomorrow. She then returned back to the shrine to take a shower, not wanting to show up as a sweaty mess to her first work outing.

_And look how that turned out. _Reiko sighed as she wiped sweat from her brow, _Kami, why do I even try?_

That might actually have all been fine if she had managed to catch the train in time…except of course Reiko had to take time throwing yokai off her scent.

She was right, that keukegen was only the beginning.

It was always like this. First one, then a few, then dozens would come out of the woodwork. The first yokai to show up were usually small, like the imps she ran into on her way here, all clamoring to eat her heart. When she didn't let them, they started to pull at her hair, but thankfully Reiko was able to get them off. Soon though, bigger ones would start to find her. Those yokai were either more cautious in coming out or rarer, Reiko didn't know which. Offhand she would say she only saw about twenty yokai that were truly dangerous flesh-eating monsters, but that was twenty too many.

"Yeah, yeah, that's nice. Let's get inside, I'm starving!" Akira whined, but Masato standing next to her scoffed.

"No way. I'm not eating here. It's way too expensive and I'm too broke."

Reiko glanced over at it. The restaurant was a quaint looking bistro, a step above their own restaurant. She didn't think she could afford it, but Akira insisted this morning when she called with the details – as well as to say that she did get the job, much to her excitement – that it would be worth it.

"Maybe Miss Promotion here should pay for all us poor slobs." Masato continued with a smirk. Reiko turned to pout at him angrily.

"With what money? I'm broke too."

"Not for long. I'm going to work you hard, but I promise the reward will be worth it." Haru said, and Reiko's anger melted when he playfully winked at her, "Since this is a celebration, I'll pay."

"Oh man!" Masato perked up, slapping the chef against the back, "Haru, you're the best!"

"I know." Haru shrugged carelessly.

Reiko was practically beaming! A great job, a new apartment, and now a free meal? This day was starting to turn out to be one of the best she ever had!

Aside from the imps attacking her, of course.

Without further ado, Haru led the group inside. Reiko was about to follow when Akira grabbed her arm.

"Are you hoping to protect your limited supply of feminine charm or something?" She hissed, startlingly Reiko, "I told you to dress cute for the celebration!"

Reiko glanced down at herself in confusion.

"I thought this was cute."

She was wearing an old floral dress her aunt gave her, as well as one of her favorite knitted sweaters and a pair of brown boots. While it wasn't the fancy dress her father often opted her to wear, it was casual and comfy, which was Reiko's style. Looking closer, Reiko supposed the dress was a bit old fashioned and the sleeves of the sweater had several rips, but who would notice that?

Akira pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed wearily.

"You know, it's almost adorable how clueless you are."

"Uh, thanks?" Reiko said, narrowing her eyes when she suspected that wasn't really a compliment.

"Come on," Akira pulled her towards the restaurant to follow the others, "I swear, you and Haru are going to hook up if it's the last thing I do."

"Really, that's not necessary!" Reiko refused, going red with embarrassment. They were inside now, and Haru was talking to the hostess about getting a table. Reiko carefully began whispering, "Besides, I thought you liked him."

"What? Ew, no," Akira stuck out her tongue in disgust, "I like bad boys. Besides, tall and beautiful isn't his type. He's the kind of guy that likes the shy, awkward, helpless girls for some reason."

Reiko's brow quirked.

"You make him sound like a creep."

"So what if he was? You can't exactly afford to have standards, honey. At this rate, you're going to end up old and alone with nothing but a bunch of cats and dusty books for company."

Reiko's expression softened as she thought about this possible future. That wouldn't be too bad actually. It sounded quiet and peaceful, which Reiko could do with for a change.

_Though, to be honest, I'm more of a dog person._

"No. No, no." Akira warned, reading Reiko's thoughts, "Don't you dare resign yourself. You're too young and too pretty and I've worked too hard to arrange this celebration for it to all have been for nothing."

"Your confidence in me is inspiring. Really, I'm touched." Reiko frowned, again wondering if that was a compliment or not.

By this time, the hostess had arranged a table for the large party and was leading them to it. With little choice from Akira, Reiko was forced to sit next to Haru. There was a lot of chatter as people placed their drink and food orders, but the moment that died down, Reiko could feel herself starting to get nervous. At work, she could talk to Haru because it was either about food orders or some short chats about cooking. This however…this was sociable, and Reiko was woefully unprepared.

"So, your family lives in a shrine?" Haru turned to ask her after a few moments.

"Uh, yeah. Well, my grandpa and my aunt and her kids do. My family used to live there until I was six." Reiko answered, trying to keep a smile in place.

"Oh? Why'd you leave?"

_Because my mother was eaten by a yokai._

Reiko shook her head violently.

_No, no! I'm going to enjoy myself for once! Repress! Repress dammit!_

"My father had to start traveling for work," Reiko replied, happy when Haru seemed to believe the lie.

"I bet you lived a bunch of places then."

"Yeah." Reiko shrugged, "We never really stuck around anywhere for very long though."

"I see."

Reiko felt the conversation was going well up until this point, but she then realized that she probably should start asking questions of her own. But small talk was not her forte, at all. What topics would be alright for discussion at this point and time? She couldn't ask about his family too, could she? That just seemed too personal. And talking about work sound like the wrong choice, so what was she left with? It was so easy for Reiko to talk with her family. And it wasn't like she was shy or anything.

"So, what do you like to do for fun?"

"Oh, um, cooking I guess. But you knew that. You?"

"Well, I used to play basketball in high school. I still enjoy it." He told her, rubbing the back of his neck before going on to ask, "Do you like sports?"

"Not really." Reiko grimaced. Sports was running in disguise, and she did not like being tricked like that. But when she saw the downcast expression of Haru, she realized she made a mistake.

"That's…cool."

_This is going terrible! Quick, laugh or something!_

"Haha, yeah!" Reiko burst out, and Haru frowned as her in confusion.

_Oh, God, I just made it worse!_

Reiko was really bad at this, and she knew who to blame. Her father may have gone out of his way to make certain they were never in one place for very long, but Reiko was the one who kept to herself. It was too much effort to get to know everyone in her classes when she would only be moving in a month or so, but more importantly, knowing them could put them in danger. Father tried to arrange play dates for her when she was younger, but if a yokai took to following Reiko around, sometimes it would pester or trouble the people with her. While people couldn't see yokai as she could, they could smell or hear them at times. As Reiko was the yokai's target, very rarely would they bother with the people around her. There were always exceptions however, like with her mother…

_Well then, that begs the question why I'm here now._ Reiko sighed to herself.

By all rights, she shouldn't be. She shouldn't be at the shrine either, especially after the keukegen had followed her home last night. Just two more days and she'd leave, but she felt so selfish for that much. It would be worse at work however, especially now that she would be working full time. If her father would only help her with money, then she wouldn't have to work, and then she wouldn't have to put anyone at risk. Reiko just didn't know what to do, she was human after all. She needed the money, and she needed company. Was it wrong to try and make friends at all then? Perhaps she was asking for too much.

"Um…so, what else do you do for fun?" Reiko ventured to ask as she battled with her guilt.

"Not much. I work a lot. I watch a lot of movies." Haru replied hesitantly. He seemed a bit distracted now, and Reiko wondered if she blundered her chances already.

"What kind of movies?"

"Mostly horror," Haru answered, and Reiko perked up.

"Me too!"

"Really?" He frowned in surprise.

"Yeah." Reiko shrugged, "I mean, gore and slasher films are okay, but I prefer the more psychologically twisted stuff."

Haru laughed and shook his head in disbelief, and Reiko felt very proud of herself.

"It's always the quiet ones."

"Oh, you have no idea." She smirked smugly, daring to lean herself a little closer to him. Haru looked her over, reading her, before returning the smirk.

"Hey, maybe we could catch a movie sometime? I'll make sure it's a spooky one."

Reiko startled, not expecting to receive that kind of offer. Was he inviting her as a work colleague? As a friend? As a _date?_ She couldn't even guess, but she liked the possibilities. She blushed and looked away, but nodded.

"I'd like that. Thanks."

Haru seemed about to say more, possibly to set a day aside, when a waitress came up to the table.

"Apologies for the wait, here are your orders."

Reiko looked up with the others, but instead of her face lighting up at the sight of her food, she felt sick. At an empty table directly across from them sat a yokai.

Even with the ability to see yokai, one might have assumed this one to be a human. It was dressed in a brown jacket, slacks, and a bowler hat that covered most of its face. Except, it did not have one. Where a mouth, nose, and eyes should be was only wrinkled and twisted skin. Reiko recognized it as a noppera-bo yokai, a no-face. And despite its' lack of eyes, Reiko knew it was looking right at her. It must have come in when she wasn't looking, or maybe it was here before she even got here. It hardly mattered now, because it was coming over.

_'Your heart.' _It pleaded, '_Please. Won't you let me eat your heart?'_

It was now standing by their table, right next to the waitress as she set down their plates. Reiko looked down at her food, trying to ignore the yokai as best she could. But as the waitress left, the noppera-bo took the opportunity to get closer to her. It was so close now, and it put a hand on the back of Haru's chair to lean over to Reiko's ear.

_'Your heart…your heart…'_

"Hey? Are you alright?" Haru asked, glancing towards the shaking Reiko, "You look pale."

Reiko looked up to give him a hollow smile, ignoring the yokai that was a few inches from her face.

"I'm fine." She told him quietly, trying and failing to keep the wavering fear out of her voice.

* * *

Reiko entered the Higurashi home, exhausted and with a headache. It had been grueling enough for her to be around so many people, laughing and talking loudly, but with a yokai looming over her the entire time, Reiko was about ready to pass out. Thankfully, she was able to keep her calm, and the yokai didn't seem to notice that she could see it. That didn't stop it from begging to eat her heart the entire time. Haru was really the only one to notice Reiko's silence, but he soon started talking with Masato. He probably figured she was just done being chatty.

_Well, it's hard to have a good time when someone in the party wants to eat you. _Reiko grumbled.

Luckily, Reiko was able to lose the yokai when they all left the restaurant. But she knew it would find her again. Reiko knew it would be a risk to continue to go out like this, and one day a yokai would find her at work as it did at the shrine. But…she couldn't give up.

Reiko left her father to find a way to deal with the yokai, permanently. Every day that passed, she had some new book or information that had been previously unavailable to her because of her father, learning more and more about the monsters. She had to come across something on how to keep them away sooner or later. Until that happened, she just couldn't give up and shut herself off. That was the opposite of the whole point of her leaving her father in the first place. Perhaps it was a false hope, or at the very least a selfish one, but Reiko wasn't ready to give up on having a normal life for once while she searched for a way to protect herself and others.

_I just hope that I actually can find a way to stop the yokai…besides letting them eat me of course._

Reiko's headache got worse with all running thoughts in her mind, and she thought to watch some TV to distract herself. But open entering the living room, she saw Grandpa and Kagome there surrounded by boxes.

"Shikon No…Wha?" Kagome frowned, looking at Grandpa disbelievingly. It was the weekend, and Kagome was relaxing in a pink sweater and sweatpants. Reiko saw her holding some strange little key chain with what looked like a marble hanging off the end.

"Shikon No Tama my girl! The jewel of four souls!" Corrected Grandpa, smiling as Reiko knelt down beside Kagome on the tatami mat. Kagome was still not impressed.

"You don't actually think tourists are actually going to buy these dumb key chains, do you?"

"Never underestimate tourists, Kagome. Especially if they're from America." Reiko muttered to her cousin, making her chuckle.

"Hey, Reiko. How was your _date?_" Kagome smirked. She had overheard Reiko's phone call earlier this morning and had relished in the opportunity to tease Reiko.

"It wasn't a date." Reiko's brow ticked in anger, and to distract herself she picked up one of the key chains.

"And what is with the key chain? I haven't seen it before."

It looked really cheap, and she doubted even Grandpa would be able to sell these to the stupidest of tourists at the shrine office.

"That is not _just _a key chain!" Grandpa insisted, "That crystal there at the end is a replica of an ancient jewel which…hm?"

Grandpa slowed to a stop when he heard the key chain jingle. Buyo had come in and Kagome was playing with him, letting the cat bat at the hanging marble. She smiled at Buyo's efforts, but Reiko was still fixated on Grandpa.

"An ancient jewel?" She asked, hoping he would continue. Reiko hadn't heard this story before. Was the Shikon No Tama some kind of sacred charm? She couldn't help but feel she should know what it was.

Grandpa cleared his throat, and with a glare at Kagome, tried to press on.

"Yes, as I was saying! That crystal is a replica of an ancient jewel which…"

Kagome was still not paying attention, still teasing Buyo. Reiko nudged at her to stop and Kagome set the key chain down.

"An ancient jewel–" Grandpa tried to start again, thinking her finished, only to be interrupted by Kagome.

"You do remember it's my birthday tomorrow, right?" Kagome asked excitedly, growing too bored to listen anymore. Grandpa slumped down in defeat, and Reiko knew then that she wouldn't be able to hear the rest of the story.

"I planned to wait another day," Grandpa hesitated as he reached behind him, "but…"

"So, you did get something! Hand it over!"

"Can't you even manage a please? Are you turning fifteen or five?" Reiko accused, earning her a glower from Kagome. Reiko glowered back, sticking out her tongue for good measure. Kagome took the small box Grandpa now had in his hands and tore into it.

"Oh!" Reiko's eyes lit up when she saw Kagome hold up the clawed hand of a yokai. Water kappa or maybe an imp by the looks of it. Where did Grandpa find it? Could he see yokai? Did she finally have someone in her life that could help her understand her condition?!

_Wait…no. That's just a crocodile foot. Damn. Still begs the question where he got it from._

"Oh." Reiko withered in disappointment.

"That my dear," Grandpa began to boast, further disappointing both his granddaughters "is an authentic, mummified hand of a water imp, which–"

"Here Buyo. Eat." Kagome sighed in frustration. Buyo however gladly accepted the scaly-foot and started to drag it away to eat it someplace quiet.

"That's an antique!" Grandpa wailed, reaching to grab it from the cat. He ended up falling forward however, muttering swears to himself.

"Kagome, don't do that. What if it makes Buyo sick?" Reiko chastised, but it was only half-hearted. Eating the flesh of a yokai was never a good idea, but since it was a fake, it would probably be alright for the cat.

"All I want is just one nice present, is that too much to ask?" Kagome sighed with a pout.

"Well, you haven't gotten mine yet." Reiko proposed, but that did not make Kagome any better.

"Oh, yeah," She sulked, "How could I have forgotten the boring old books?"

"Stop being so dramatic," Reiko said with a roll of her eyes. Standing, she went over to where she left her bag. Taking from it a small bundle of newspaper, she strode back into the living room.

"Here." Reiko held out the bundle towards Kagome. Hesitantly, her little cousin took it, looking ready for more disappointment.

"Newspaper? How is this a present?" She frowned with a whine.

_I swear. Sometimes it's like listening to nails on a chalkboard._ Reiko groaned and shook her head. Kagome was just a bit of brat, and she had the right to have a nice birthday. Reiko reached over and took the bundle from Kagome, unwrapping it to reveal a necklace with a jade pendant.

"I found this while I was packing up this morning. It was in my mother's jewelry box. I don't really wear jewelry, so, I thought that maybe you would…you know, like it."

It was a beautiful necklace, with a golden chain and clasp. Reiko started to second guess herself however. It was true she wasn't one to wear jewelry, but that wasn't the reason she didn't want the necklace. It was just too painful for her to look at. Reiko remembered her mother wearing this a lot, as it was an anniversary present from father. If Reiko didn't want it, then why would Kagome?

"Yeah, I guess it's lame." Reiko apologized as she rubbed the back of her neck, "It is pretty old fashioned actually."

To her surprise however, Kagome actually smiled.

"No, it's cute. You're not the worst, for once." Kagome reached back for the necklace and put it on, the jade pendant hanging between her collar bones.

"Ha. I knew it." Reiko smiled wider, happy with this outcome, but was further surprised when Kagome leaned over to hug her. This was a rare occasion for Reiko, so she reached and pulled her cousin closer. As usual, Reiko felt an odd zing go through her as if some strange energy of her cousin's was being transferred to her. Maybe it was because she was not used to human contact, but Reiko was certain this only happened with Kagome.

It was as if…as if there was something inside her. Something old and powerful and…familiar…

_That's silly._ Reiko chided herself, _Kagome is just Kagome. There's nothing wrong with her. Besides, the position of family freak has already been filled by me._

Reiko let go of her cousin, allowing Kagome to stand and leave.

"Mama!" She called out as she left the living room, "Look what Reiko gave me!"

From behind Reiko, she could hear Grandpa sigh loudly.

"Sorry, Grandpa." She said with a sheepish smile, "I didn't mean to steal your thunder."

Grandpa shook his head, gathering up the key chains that were scattered on the floor. "That's alright. Kagome has never really been interested in the history of this shrine or its curiosities…Sota either for that matter."

Reiko shifted uncomfortably at the apparent sadness in his voice.

All he wanted was for someone to take over the shrine before he died. For the longest time, it was Reiko's father who was destined to. He even went through training to become a monk, around the same time he met Reiko's mother and got married to her. For a few years, Reiko's father and brother ran the shrine alongside Grandpa…until the day Reiko's mother died. That one day took so much from Grandpa, as he lost not only his daughter-in-law but, in a way, his son and Reiko too. And when Uncle died in a car crash the same year Sota was born…it was a lot of loss for one man.

"Maybe one day, when I get my life a bit more together…you could…" Reiko began but then hesitated.

It had been one of her hopes, one she thought best to give up on, but Reiko did want to become a miko. She did want to join Grandpa and help him at the temple. She wanted that life her father left behind. But now wasn't the time…it couldn't be until she figured out how to stop the yokai. Her hopes might be futile, and she might just end up failing, but she needed her hope. It was all Reiko had to go on, the reason why she risked herself and others. And right now, Grandpa could use some hope too.

"I would like it if you taught me how to run the shrine. And maybe if it isn't too late, I'd like to train…as a miko." Reiko forced herself finished, and as she guessed, Grandpa's whole face lit up.

"Really?!"

"Yeah. I mean, not right now. I want to live life a little, you know?" She said quickly, and Grandpa composed himself.

"I suppose any young woman does. Especially one that hasn't had a chance at friends or love or independence."

"It's that obvious, huh?" Reiko groaned.

_Kami…how pathetic am I if my own Grandpa is telling me to get a life?_

"It would be nice if you could stay here while you lived life." Grandpa continued, giving Reiko a meaningful look, "We wouldn't have to start training right away. And I know Emi would be happy if you did. Kagome and Sota too."

"And you?" Reiko asked with a knowing smile. The old man was too easy to read.

"That goes without saying."

It was tempting. Really tempting. But it was still too much of a risk now that yokai were starting to follow her, and Reiko wasn't willing to take any more when it came to her family. With a sigh, she shook her head.

"I would like to, really, I would. But I…can't."

Her vague answer disturbed Grandpa, and for a moment he remained silent in a hope that she might clarify. When she didn't, reached over and grabbed her hand.

"Well, perhaps in time." He smiled, patting her hand gently, "I know I speak for the whole family when I say that you will always be welcomed here. This is still your home."

"Thanks, Grandpa." Reiko bit her lip, not wanting to spoil this moment with ugly tears. She then chuckled, "And for the record, I'd love to get a mummified water imp hand for my birthday."

"I'll keep that in mind." Grandpa chuckled too.

* * *

It was official. Reiko was moved in!

All her furniture from her bedroom and from the storage house were now in place in her new apartment, all ready for her to start living in. The apartment was small, so there were quite a few items that Reiko might have to sell, but for now, it was perfect. Reiko couldn't move in yet, as the landlord preferred to start the renting period to begin at the same time as the other tenants. Reiko was alright with that, as it gave her another day with her family to celebrate Kagome's birthday. Everything was turning out so well, falling into place perfectly as if her luck had finally started to change!

_Well, perhaps that is a little premature to hope for given my current situation._ Reiko groaned, daring to glance back.

While she had been moving the last of her things, Reiko came across the noppera-bo from yesterday.

It must have been hanging around the downtown area looking for her, and she just walked right into it. Literally, she bummed into its back. She ended up apologizing, thinking it was a human, but when it turned around, revealing its featureless face, Reiko knew she was in trouble. The noppera-bo knew she could see it, so there was no use in following the first few of her rules. She tried to shake it off, using the train again, but somehow the noppera-bo knew what stop she was going to. It was smart, she would give it that much, and it was starting to get on her nerves.

"Stop following me!" Reiko turned and shouted at it.

A few people in the street she was walking down glanced at her strangely, thinking she was talking to herself. The noppera-bo stopped in its tracks, tilting its head to one side as if in curiosity. She groaned in frustration, and kept going. Reiko was nearly to the shrine, and needed to get rid of it fast. However, she didn't want any witnesses around in case things went south, so Reiko allowed the yokai to follow her up the stairs of the shrine.

_'Your heart. I want it. Give it to me.'_

"Sorry. I'm still using it." Reiko told it, turning to face it fully. While the noppera-bo stilled, assessing her, Reiko reached into her bag. She grabbed the remaining riceballs that were her lunch while she ran her errands and them tossed at the yokai, "Here, have this instead."

The yokai looked at the food in its hand. Reiko was about to smile as it picked at the cellophane wrap, but then watched the noppera-bo drop the food.

_'No…your heart…I want your heart!'_ Its disembodied voice screamed in her mind. And then it lunged for her. Reiko tried to back away, but ended up falling backwards onto the stone steps.

_'Give it to me!'_

Reiko threw up her arms as the noppera-bo in hopes of protecting herself. The moment her hands touched the yokai however, a strange glow emanated from her palms.

Reiko could feel a strange concentration of energy within her hands then, and focused on the feeling in hopes of making it stronger. It almost burned her, like a conscious fire, and she felt she was being filled up with so much light that it just had to escape. She cried out as it did, but more in surprise than pain.

The moment the light touched the yokai however, it screamed out in anguish. It let go of Reiko and backed away, but the damage was done. Two spots on its chest, where Reiko had touched it, singed and smoked. She took the chance to back away, backpedaling up the stone steps on her hands. The yokai's blank face was twisted in pain, and if the yokai had eyes she knew they would be filled with fear as it turned and ran away.

"Ugh," Reiko sighed as she stood, "I hate it when they do that."

Reiko turned and walked up the steps, wrapping her arms around herself. Her hands gripped the knit of her sweater in an attempt to stop shaking before she reached the house.

All in all, she was lucky to escape this instance without a scratch, but that wasn't always the way. Reiko didn't know why she sometimes could stop a yokai by burning them, but she had no control over it. It seemed to only happen when she was in danger, but sometimes not even then would it come to her rescue. She wasn't quite certain what it was exactly, but she had suspicions. After all, her family had run the Higurashi Shrine for generations, surely somewhere in that lineage was true spiritual power. If yokai's existed, then surely that had to as well, right?

It didn't mean it did Reiko any good though. If she couldn't control it, she couldn't really depend on it to help her or others. She believed training as a miko might help her concentrate her ability, but she couldn't risk staying at the shrine and bringing more yokai if she couldn't keep them away. Also, it was apparent Reiko that Grandpa didn't have an ounce of this same ability, so Reiko doubted he could really help her even if she told him. She would just have to figure out a way for herself, and soon.

_Still, maybe one day, it could help,_ Reiko thought with a wary glance at the Bone-Eater's Well, _And maybe one day…maybe one day I could go back in there…and find a way to avenge mother…_

"I'm home!" Reiko called out as she entered the house, changing her shoes for slippers.

"In the kitchen!"

Reiko followed the voice of her aunt, seeing her at the counter cutting up vegetables. She noticed there was a burner and a large pot on the kitchen table.

"Hi! Are we having hot pot?"

"Yup." Auntie Emi smiled warmly, "Kagome's favorite. If it's not too much trouble, do you mind helping me cut the vegetables?"

"Sure thing!" Reiko grinned, grabbing a knife and cutting board.

There was a bunch of produce in the refrigerator, and so Reiko grabbed some of her favorites. Standing next to her aunt by the counter, Reiko began to cut up some bok choy, cabbage, and chrysanthemum. For a while, there was nothing but the sound of the knives against the cutting boards, and Reiko could feel herself calm down. She knew she didn't have much longer to enjoy living with her aunt and grandpa, or how often she would be able to afford to visit them once the yokai really started coming for her…but Reiko would love every minute of it she was allowed.

"Did you move all your things into your apartment?" Auntie Emi asked, breaking the silence.

"Yup!" Reiko hummed, "It looks great. Though, I probably will replace the fairy curtains with something a little more mature. Like dragons."

Auntie Emi chuckled and shook her head. "And you're all set then for tomorrow?"

Reiko thought about it a moment and then shrugged.

"Hm. Yeah, I guess. Just have to hand over the check for the first month's rent and then it's all official."

"We'll have to visit you soon. Give you a proper house warming. Maybe your father might stop by sometime too."

Reiko's smile disappeared. She tried to not let her aunt see the change in her expression, but there was no keeping it from her.

"Reiko…is it really that bad between you two?" Auntie Emi leaned in closer to Reiko, causing her to tense up. Reiko wasn't used to being asked such a direct question. She knew her aunt was only concerned, but Reiko was used to keeping things to herself. It took her a moment to find the right words, and a moment longer to find the courage to say them.

"He was furious when I told him that I was coming here. I don't think he'll want to talk to me. Not for a while anyway." Reiko spoke quietly, wondering how she felt about this. In all honesty, it was nice to get away from her father, but Reiko still loved him. She sobbed when he forced her to choose him or coming to the shrine, and she still wondered if she made the right choice. But she had to know…she had to know how to stop the yokai permanently. She didn't want to run forever.

"He's only worried for you." Auntie Emi spoke gently, shocking Reiko out of her thoughts when she reached for her hand, "He's a single parent trying to do his best. I understand his fears."

Reiko squeezed Auntie Emi's hand back before she let it go, going back to chopping the vegetables.

"Do you miss him? Your husband, I mean." Reiko asked in an attempt to move the conversation elsewhere. It probably wasn't the best question however, as Reiko saw the way it hurt Auntie Emi.

"All the time." Emi grinned, thinking of something pleasant despite the sadness in her eyes, "Do you miss your mother?"

In all honesty, this didn't hurt Reiko to think about as it was with her father. With her father it was still fresh, but with mother…well…

"Sometimes I forget what it was like to even have a mother," Reiko said with a pained sigh, "and then I feel guilty for forgetting about her. But then I remember the way she died and…and I want to forget."

_It feels rotten to admit it, but it's true. I want to forget. I want to forget it was my fault she died…_

But Reiko couldn't forget, and she could never forgive herself. If she hadn't been born this way, if she didn't tell her mother about the monsters in the wellhouse, then maybe she would still be alive. But it was impossible to change the past, so, all Reiko had was the hope that in the future she could find a way to make certain that never happened again.

Reiko felt her aunt's hand stroke her hair, and turned to see that same sadness in her eyes, but this time it was for her.

"You look just like her." Emi whispered, and Reiko blinked a few times to keep her eyes from watering. Noticing her distress, Auntie Emi let her go.

"I'll finish up here. You go and fetch the others and tell them the hot pot is just about ready."

"Right," Reiko replied, trying to stop the choked emotion out of her voice. She cleared her throat and wiped her hands off with a tea towel before heading out.

Reiko knew that Grandpa would be finishing up at the shrine around this time, and so set out to find him there. She would miss this place when she left. Although it held many unpleasant memories, there were new ones that Reiko was making that might just replace them in time. She hadn't planned on visiting it much after she moved out, not until she found a way to deal with the yokai, but maybe she could call and they could meet for family dinner somewhere out of town? That could throw the yokai off, and then Reiko would still be able to-

"I'm telling you! She fell down in there!"

Reiko stopped as she heard Sota shouting by the wellhouse. He was dragging Grandpa by the sleeves of his robes. Grandpa shook his head in disbelief.

"Perhaps you dreamed it up. I looked in there already and everything looked fine!"

"I didn't! I swear I didn't!" Sota protested, his eyes tearing up in frustration.

"Didn't dream what up?" Reiko asked as she came up beside them. She kept half a wary eye on the sliding door into the wellhouse, disliking being this close to it.

"Reiko!" Sota cried, and he ran up to throw his arms around her waist. His face buried in her sweater, Reiko could feel her little cousin shaking.

"Kagome fell down the well!" He shouted, but it was muffled by her sweater.

"W-what?" Reiko asked, holding on to the slimmest of hopes that she had misunderstood him. Reiko felt a rush of sickness in her, and she didn't know if she felt like running or fainting. As if she had been injected with adrenaline, her heart started to beat so loudly she could barely hear Sota crying.

"She went down to get Boyu out this morning and then something grabbed her! A monster!"

"A monster…grabbed her?" A cluster of panic sparked in Reiko's chest, and she looked up at the wellhouse in horror.

It was just like back then. Just like that day twelve years ago. What would they find inside there? Would it be the same? Blood seeping into the earth? Kagome's body lying there by the well, twisted and broken? Just like Reiko's mother had been found? Just the same, exactly the same. And just like back then, it was all Reiko's fault.

_My fault…oh, Kami, please no…not again…not again, not her!_

"Sota, you're in enough trouble for skipping school today!" Grandpa scolded harshly, bringing Reiko back to the present, "No more lies. There's nothing in there."

"Then why isn't Kagome back from school yet?" Sota countered, letting go of Reiko to once more try and drag Grandpa back into the wellhouse.

Reiko reached out to stop them both but hesitated. Grandpa said he already looked in there for Kagome and didn't find anything. So, was Sota making all this up? It couldn't be possible. No one told him the story of how Reiko's mother died, and even if they did, surely a little boy would play such a cruel joke.

"She probably went somewhere with some of her friends to celebrate her birthday before she came home. Knowing her, she will come back in an hour or so." Grandpa rebuffed, raising his eye to the sky. One might think him simply annoyed, but Reiko could tell he was upset like she was. This little stunt of Sota's was bringing back some very terrible memories, ones that neither of them wished to relieve.

"I'm telling you, she fell! Something grabbed her and she fell! You got to believe me!" Sota cried, looking back to Reiko. Her stomach pitched at his pitiful look. Did he really see something in the wellhouse? Sota might have been able to see the keukegen briefly, but that didn't mean he could see yokai the way Reiko could. It could very well be he just had a bad dream, right?

_But…that's exactly what they told me. That it was just a bad nightmare. That it wasn't a monster that killed mother. She fell, it was an accident. It wasn't my fault. There was no monster, there never was._

Reiko looked up at the wellhouse. She might be able to tell if a yokai had really been in there if she went inside. Sometimes they left this aura behind, like poison hanging in the air. If she went inside and took a look, then maybe she could…what? Tell everyone that Kagome was dead? Tell them that she could see demons? Yokai? _Monsters?_ That Kagome had been eaten just like her mother had? Kami, all that spouting of hope and of wanting to protect herself and others from yokai…how selfish and stupid was she? She couldn't protect anyone, all she did was bring monsters into everyone's lives!

_I can't! I can't go in there! I can't! I don't want to see that again!_ Reiko's mind screamed and she began to shake. She grabbed a hold of Sota, putting an arm around his shoulder.

"I'm sure Kagome will be home soon." She smiled weakly, "We're having her favorite for dinner after all. Kagome wouldn't miss it for the world."

Sota looked up at her, looking brokenhearted that she didn't seem to believe him either. Two against one, he allowed Reiko to start leading him away from the wellhouse, away from the Bone-Eater's Well.

"Come one. Let's punish Kagome for being late by eating all the meat and leaving nothing but vegetables before she gets here."

"Okay…"

Reiko smiled, glad that Sota was calming down. Grandpa followed after the pair of them, happy that this had been resolved. They would start on dinner and wait for Kagome to finally arrive. She would probably complain that they didn't wait for her, but they would laugh and talk and Kagome would probably complain about whatever test she had coming up.

But Reiko glanced back over her shoulder to the wellhouse.

She had let her instinct take over in order to calm everyone down and get them away from the wellhouse, but she knew that Kagome might not be coming home. She knew that Sota might be right, that Kagome had been pulled down by a monster. But then why didn't Grandpa see a body or blood? Maybe he couldn't. But…Reiko just couldn't look for herself. She just couldn't. And she knew she was a coward for it.

* * *

Reiko hadn't slept at all that night. She couldn't, so instead, she twisted and turned in the futon that Aunt Emi had laid out for Reiko for her last night at the Higurashi Shrine. But she was dressed and ready to leave before dawn, her eyes red and raw from trying to keep herself from crying. She had with her an overnight bag, stuffed with all the usual supplies. Normally it was against every fiber of her being to be up so early, but it couldn't be helped.

Kagome didn't come home last night. Auntie Emi said that they shouldn't worry, that Kagome probably made plans to stay over at a friend's house and forgot to call. Kagome was a smart girl, so Auntie Emi trusted her to keep safe. Even so, it was clear that Auntie Emi was worried. She probably had all kinds of horrible thoughts, like if Kagome maybe got into an accident, or got lost, or kidnapped…Reiko wondered if it was kinder to let her think such things than tell the truth.

_One thing is certain…I can't stay here. I don't think I could ever show my face here ever again._

Reiko had decided what needed to be done in the sleepless hours she spent. She would return to her father. He won, and he was absolutely right. She would travel with him, wherever his work took him. Maybe she would follow him in his footsteps and become a trade consultant to big nameless corporations that shelled out tons of cash so she could always get away any moment she needed to. All that didn't matter though, not as much as Reiko needing to get away from the shrine as soon as she could.

_And that moment is now._ Reiko sighed, getting up and gathering her things. It was morning now, and the buses would be running. She had enough cash on hand to help her get out of Tokyo, and once she was, then she'd give her father a call to come for her. As an afterthought, she sent off a text to Akira to explain she wouldn't be coming in to work for a while due to family matters.

As for Auntie Emi, Grandpa, and Sota…Reiko thought it better to not explain. They had enough to worry about. She would pretend everything was alright, make to leave as if she was simply moving into her apartment. And when things calmed down, she would tell them the truth of her returning to her father. As for her stuff at the apartment, Reiko was sure her father could arrange to have it brought back to the shrine and pay the landlord for his trouble.

Reiko slowly crept down the stairs. Sota had already left for school and Grandpa had gone to check up on a sick friend. Reiko expected the house to be empty by now, but she could hear her aunt talking in the kitchen. Reiko got her hopes up in thinking she was talking to Kagome, but when Reiko came down, she only saw Auntie Emi sitting at the table.

"No, I see. Thank you for your time." Auntie Emi said before she hung up the phone. Reiko had hoped to slip away without notice, but she stood in the entrance way to the kitchen, watching her aunt reach for a glass of water.

"Is everything alright?" Reiko hazarded to ask, knowing she had no right to. Auntie Emi looked up and attempted a smile.

"I've called the school. They say Kagome didn't come in yesterday. And she hasn't shown up this morning either…" Auntie Emi explained, and Reiko lowered her head.

"I'm sorry. You must be so worried…" She said quietly, biting her lip to stop her from saying more.

Auntie Emi deserved the truth, but Reiko couldn't make her suffer like that. The death of Reiko's mother was hard enough on them all, but mother had been Auntie Emi's best friend before they ever married into the Higurashi family. They had gone to high school together, and to lose her best friend hit Auntie Emi as deeply as losing a mother had to Reiko. Reiko couldn't make her suffer again, not when a lie was so much more comforting.

"I'm going to call her friends," Auntie Emi explained, already dialing, "See if they have heard from her. Knowing Kagome she probably was just late for attendance yesterday and is running late today. You know teenagers!"

She spoke lightheartedly to hide the worry that lined her face. That hurt Reiko more than anything.

_Kami, would she speak so kindly to me if she knew that I might have caused the death of her own daughter?_

"Auntie…" Reiko bit her lip, but this time to stop it from trembling. Aunt Emi had been nothing but kind to Reiko since the day she was born. She would never be a replacement for her own mother, but Aunt Emi loved Reiko just as dearly as her own mother had. Reiko could let her believe in lies, it was kinder…but Reiko would have to be the one to find out the truth then.

"I'm sure everything's fine. You need to be on time to give the landlord the check." Auntie Emi smiled, reaching over to give Reiko a hug. Reiko flinched at the contact, but Auntie Emi had come to expect that from her and so thought nothing of it.

"You're right. I'm sure Kagome is just running late as usual." Reiko lied, trying her best to smile, "But…just in case she doesn't come back, give me a call and I'll help in any way I can."

"Thank you, dear. I would appreciate that." Auntie Emi smiled gently. She put her ear to the phone, ready to call the parents of Kagome's friends. Reiko took the opportunity to turn and exit the kitchen, but she turned back to wave at Auntie Emi.

"Bye…I love you."

"Good-bye dear!" Auntie whispered before hurriedly talking into the phone. Reiko stuck around for another moment, but then left.

It was still early enough in the morning that the cold spring air stung at Reiko's lungs, but she could tell the summer weather would be upon them soon. Reiko wondered if perhaps father would take her further north, or maybe even out of the country again. But that was for later…for now, Reiko headed straight for the wellhouse.

She had not entered it since the day her mother died there. The very idea of entering it had her trembling, but she knew she would have to go inside. She didn't expect much, especially since Grandpa didn't see anything obviously wrong. Still…

Reiko stood in front of the wellhouse. Even in the light of morning, it looked foreboding. Every fiber of her being didn't want to enter it, but she slowly stepped closer and closer.

"Hello? Kagome? I'm…I'm coming in." She called at the door, not really expecting an answer.

_Would I even want one? I don't know what I might find on the other side of this, _Reiko trembled, but still her hand reached out for the door, _It's my fault. The least I can do is try to get an answer. That's why I took risks, right? For answers? Now that someone has paid for that risk, I should pay for it too._

Reiko braced herself and slide the door open. She knew better, but still, she tensed as if expecting a yokai to leap at her throat the moment she did. But there was nothing but shadows waiting for her. Stepping further inside, Reiko could see the steps down to the well.

"Kagome? Are you here? Auntie Emi is really worried." Reiko called out, hesitating now at the top of the stairs. The well was filled with black, and there was a stale smell coming from it. Her hands were twisting the strap of her overnight bag that was slung over her shoulder, her knuckles turning white.

"Come on. Woman up."

Reiko swallowed a dry lump in her throat and took the first step down. The wood of the stairs creaked, scaring her for a moment before she quickly moved on. Before she knew it, she was staring down into the mouth of the well. The earth far below was as black as ash, and grey pieces of petrified bones stuck out of it. She gripped the side of the well, her fingernails digging into the wood, as she peered further down.

But there was nothing else. No blood, no sign of Kagome, and no sign of a yokai. Sure, there was something off in the air, like some strange charge of energy, but Reiko could easily blame that on her own nerves.

"Was Sota making it up? Was there…no monster? Ah!"

She pulled her hands back, grasping a finger. A large splinter gotten had stuck in it, and when she pulled it out a small bead of blood welled up. She looked around, panic flooding her like a poison. This is what happened last time! She had come inside to play, she had gotten hurt, and her blood called forth a yokai! Reiko slowly back away from the well, expecting the head of some monster to suddenly peer over the rim at her. A rush of blood came to her ears, and a hum deafened her. Reiko realized it was her heartbeat. But…

_Nothing…nothing is happening. There's no yokai. No monster. So, did Kagome get attacked? Did mother ever get eaten? Do I really see yokai or…or am I…_

"Am I just crazy?" Reiko suddenly laughed, wondering if such a thing would be any worse than what she believed to be the truth for so long. It…it made too much sense. She laughed again, bringing her hands to her face, "Kami, am I, aren't I?"

Crazy was okay. It could be fixed. There were medications for hallucinations and delusions, ones that could make them disappear permanently. She could live a normal life. She wouldn't see monsters anymore. Kagome hadn't gotten hurt, she was probably just being a brat and not thinking about how much it hurt her mother not to call to say she spent the night at a friend's or something. And Reiko's mother…it wasn't Reiko's fault she died! Reiko wasn't to blame! She didn't have to live with the guilt anymore!

Reiko turned from the well, and a strange hope bubbled in her.

_'Your heart…your blood…'_

Reiko turned sharply, looking at the mouth of the well.

"What?"

A voice…a voice had defiantly come from there. No, no! It was just an auditory hallucination. She didn't have to listen to it, she could just leave. It wasn't real and so it couldn't hurt her.

_'You are the Blood Maiden…' _The voice echoed again, sounding like a thousand whispers.

Reiko turned away from well, and made for the stairs, as calmly as she pleased.

"Get stuffed!" Reiko shouted just as she reached the door. The light of the morning hurt her eyes. She wondered what would be next? Well, she should probably call her father to come and get her. And then help find Auntie Emi find Kagome. That brat better be-

Something wrapped itself around Reiko's waist. Looking down she saw several arms, all distinct, all beastly, embracing her. Looking over her shoulder, Reiko saw something, some huge, twisted mass with a hundred different faces and a thousand different eyes crawling out of the well. She recognized some parts of it as yokai, and the others beyond knowing. Long arms, some clawed and scaled, some almost human, reached for her. The ones around her waist tightened, pulling her away from the door.

"No!"

Before Reiko could even begin to struggle, the creature had brought her back over to the well. It's hundred gaping mouths opened, and the stink of rotting flesh overwhelmed Reiko.

_'Give us your heart!'_ It roared.

Reiko raised her hands in a pathetic attempt to keep the thing away from her, but all this did was make it lose its balance. The creature staggered back, back into the well. It fell into the dark, taking Reiko with it.

* * *

Oh boy. I feel guilty. I hope you guys will be able to survive my love of cliffhangers, cause seriously, I have a problem with them. Anywho, thank you for making it to the end of this chapter lovelies! I think this will be the typical length of future chapters, but there probably will be a few a bit shorter. I hope none of you mind, as I myself always love it when there's more to read. I thank the reviewers who came from other stories, it warms my heart to see you here too! As for the others and those that faved and followed already, thank you for enjoying the first chapter! As for this chapter, I know there wasn't much action, but I wanted to set up more of Reiko's character and past experiences before she got tossed into the past.

Speaking of, join Reiko next week for some excitement as she falls into the past. Chased by yokai, she struggles to find her way out of a dark forest before she ends up being captured by samurai! And who should come to her rescue but a stoic yokai with golden eyes and long white hair...


	3. The Blood Maiden Falls Through Time

**Chapter 3; The Blood Maiden Falls Through Time:**

For context, this chapter covers episodes 2,3, 4, and the beginning of 5 of Inuyasha (I'm going strictly from the anime because I like the flow better and I'm far more familiar with it, but I do lots of research, so manga things may show up). It took me a while to establish a good timeline to follow, so I hope it all makes sense. Read on lovelies! I'll see you at the end of the chapter!

* * *

Reiko was falling, but she knew that would end soon enough. Gravity always won in the end, so why worry about something she couldn't control? What worried her was the slithering, hulking mass of yokai that had a hold of her. A dozen different hands, claws, and slimy appendages grabbed at her, pulling her hair, clothes, and limbs in a dozen different directions as if each wanted her for itself alone.

_'Your heart! Your blood! Give it to us!'_ The creature cried in its strange discord of a hundred voices acting like one.

_Oh, Kami, please no! Please don't let this be real! Please let me be dreaming or crazy! Please!_ Reiko begged, hoping this would all disappear.

But she couldn't deny it when the feeling of teeth and tongues caressed her skin as the creature finally brought her to its putrid body. They kept falling, twisting together, and Reiko was too terrified and disorientated to put up much of a struggle. Before the creature could sink any one of its hundreds of sets of teeth into her, the ground came to her rescue.

They both landed at the bottom of the well with a sick 'thud' and the air in Reiko's lungs was forced out. Her shock made certain there wasn't enough time for the pain to settle in though, and she slipped away from the creature. It looked as if it had come apart in the crash, pieces of it falling away as if all that held it together was the desire to eat her heart.

Reiko looked up and saw a light at the top of the well. She needed to get out of the wellhouse before the creature put itself back together. She ran towards the stone wall and felt for some grip to use. It was slippery, but luckily there were some strong vines nearby that helped her climb. It was slow going, and below her, she could hear the creature stirring. After what felt like an agonizing eternity and a few chipped fingernails later, Reiko made it to the top of the well. She lifted herself onto the rim, and fell over the side, landing on her overnight bag that was still slung over her shoulder.

"Ow," Reiko groaned as light blinded her, "That was...ow..."

Reiko forced her eyes open, and the first thing she saw was blue sky. She frowned.

_Where…where the hell is the wellhouse?_

Reiko sat herself up, looking at the lush grass beneath her hands. She was in some kind of field surrounded by thick woods in the full bloom of spring. The air was so fresh and wonderful that it gave her a headache. Standing, she couldn't see any sign of her family's shrine or house. It was as if they had never existed, even though this was definitely the same hill that Reiko grew up on.

_Did the Bone-Eater's Well take me someplace? Transport me? Is that even possible?_

It seemed the only explanation, as instead of seeing the rows of houses and buildings that were a part of their neighborhood as she came to the crown of the hill, Reiko instead saw a little village in the distance. It was like one of the old-fashioned historic towns Reiko toured for school once. There were stones set on the roofs to keep the thatching in place and only dirt paths to and from the many homes and the rice fields nearby. In a word it was quaint, but to Reiko right now, it was freaky.

"Where the hell am I? Where's the family shrine?" Reiko groaned, spinning around in an attempt to get some bearing. Instead, she saw something flashing in the grass not far from her. Going to it, she fell to her knees.

_That's…that's the necklace I gave Kagome!_

Reiko picked it up, and sure enough, it was the jade pendant necklace she had given Kagome for her birthday. What did that mean? Did Kagome fall through the well and end up in this place too? Did that mean she was alive? Where was she? For that matter, where was Reiko? And how the hell were they supposed to get back home?!

_'Blood Maiden...you are the Blood Maiden...'_

Reiko turned sharply, clutching the necklace in her hand. The creature had put itself together during Reiko's shock and was now climbing out of the top of the well. Moving seemed to pain it as each arm, face, eye, shifted and squirmed uncontrollably.

"What are you?!" Reiko screamed at it, already backing away.

_'The corpses of the yokai that have been thrown down the well…the presence of the Shikon no Tama awoke us, but the scent of your blood gave us a body…'_ The creature explained as it flopped over the side of the well, like some grotesque fish. It fell apart a little again, but it left those pieces behind to instead crawl closer to Reiko on its belly.

_'Mistress Centipede may have gotten to that girl with the Shikon no Tama before us, but now we have the Blood Maiden!'_

Reiko couldn't understand it, but those words…they sounded so familiar. Wasn't Grandpa just talking about a jewel the other day? But what was a Mistress Centipede? And why was the creature saying that Reiko was a Blood Maiden? Reiko didn't know, but the creature said something about another girl, and Reiko felt queasy.

"What did you do to that girl?" Reiko hazard to guess that was Kagome, and she tightened her grip on the necklace till the chain dug into her skin.

_'Nothing…she escaped the Mistress…but you really should be more concerned with yourself…'_ It laughed. Reiko felt something like hope build up in her. Did Kagome escape? Did that mean she was still alive? She might be nearby! Reiko had to find her!

Before Reiko could turn to run, the creature charged forward. Its hundred hands dug into the ground, sending up chunks of grass and earth. Reiko had to throw herself out of its way, landing in a clumsy roll. The creature crashed itself blindly into a tree, shaking it and sending the birds in its branches up into the air. Reiko took off before it could turn itself around, heading for the village.

She hoped to get help there or hide, or better yet find Kagome safe and sound. But as she tore down the path in the woods that seem to lead straight to it, the creature appeared in front of her. Cut off, Reiko had no choice but to change direction, heading straight into the thick of the woods.

_I know I hated running, but now that something is finally chasing me, I wish I trained for this a bit more!_ Reiko's mind screamed in her panic as she struggled over a fallen tree. The overnight bag thudded heavily against her side with every step, but Reiko was too scared to take it off, fearing it would give the creature that was practically breathing down her neck the chance to catch up. It was only a matter of time, as the thing was much faster than her, but Reiko's desperation gave it a run for its money.

It couldn't last, however. Reiko felt a hand grab at her ankle, and before she knew it, she was dangling upside down in the air. Her vision swam as blood rushed to her head, but she could see the teeth and eyes coming for her. She swatted at them, but the creature only grabbed her arms to pull her closer. It seemed to fight over which mouth would taste her first as Reiko continued to struggle. One set of teeth lashed out impatiently, and Reiko screamed as they buried themselves into her right side.

The moment the creature tasted her blood, it stilled, as if trapped in a sudden rapture. Reiko thrashed, her chest feeling as if it was on fire. Her hands too, but glancing at them, she could see they weren't hurt. They were glowing!

_Yes, please! Please let this work! Please protect me!_ Reiko cried inside her mind, willing that strange energy to come forth. Her hands felt hotter and hotter, and Reiko grabbed whatever she could of the creature. Focusing, she forced the light that had built itself up inside her out, and she could see the flesh of the yokai start to burn. The yokai did not release her however, still lapping at her blood with relish, so Reiko concentrated harder. She squeezed her eyes shut and called out to every part of herself, hoping to find more of that fire. Her hands felt as if they were being seared to the bone, but she held on as she felt the creature starting to squirm in pain.

_'Stop that! Stop!'_ It cried, but Reiko kept going.

She kept going until the yokai slowly began to pull away from her, teeth retreating, and then it finally let her go. Not out of choice, but because the light that Reiko called forth had burned so much of it, nearly half of it was reduced to ash. As Reiko finally backed away, panting as if she had been starved of air, watching the yokai continued to burn.

Reiko looked on in half-horror, half-fascination as the yokai started to unravel into ash. It writhed and squirmed for a time, but soon enough there wasn't enough of it left to manage such movement. Reiko had hurt yokai before with the odd light that came from her hands but never had she killed one. She wasn't certain she ever really wanted too, as most yokai were nice and friendly after she fed them. They just couldn't seem to help themselves when it came to her blood and heart. But this yokai...it was clear to Reiko that she had killed it.

_'So sweet...your blood is...sweet...' _The yokai whispered with the last of its mouths before that too disappeared. There was nothing left behind and while Reiko was glad the danger was over, she didn't know how to feel about the yokai being dead. Reiko shook her head.

_How to feel? I should be feeling like a badass! Now's not the time for guilt anyway, I have to find Kagome!_

Reiko looked around her, but all she could see was a thick wall of trees on every side of her. There was no indication of which direction she had come from, and had no clue as to which direction she should go. She hadn't taken the time to see what position the village was relative to the morning sun, so she had no idea how to find it. Reiko dug into her bag for her cell phone, but of course, there was no signal.

She was lost.

"Uh-oh."

* * *

Reiko knew she couldn't have stayed standing in one spot for long, but unfortunately, her situation did not change after several hours of wandering around. The woods only seemed to get thicker and thicker no matter which direction she took with no sign of civilization anywhere nearby. There was no sign of Bone-Eater's Well either. Reiko had guessed that, if falling through the well brought her to this strange place, it could very well take her back home. She didn't know how it transported her in the first place or why, but she didn't care so long as she found it and it worked again. But Reiko had no idea where she was in relation to it or how far it was, and she didn't like it.

And the forest was too...strange.

Sure, it was beautiful and colorful, and the way the wind blew through the trees was almost like a song. But there was no sign of people! No paths, no roads, no power lines! No trash! No matter how remote the place, there was always some garbage or litter to be found. A gum wrapper, a beer can, something! If Reiko hadn't seen the village earlier, she wouldn't think there were humans at all in this place.

_Maybe it's some national park? But even those have walking paths and hotels or a restaurant. Some place to buy food for a picnic or something._

The thought of food had Reiko's stomach churn in on itself, and it growled lowly. It was starting to hurt, and she didn't have any snacks in her bag. The pain in her side distracted her from that though. Reiko didn't think she would be out here so long, so she hadn't really attended to it besides tearing up the shirt she slept in last night to bandage it. It was pretty deep and was still oozing blood, and with every passing hour, Reiko risked infection.

_Not to mention the other risk,_ Reiko groaned, _the more I bleed, the better a yokai can sniff me out._

When the forest broke and opened up to reveal a river, Reiko decided to take it as a sign to stop and take a break. As much as she wanted to find Kagome and get back home, her rule was to always play it safe. Coming to the river, Reiko looked around, and then stripped.

She washed herself in the river, shivering the whole time. It must be spring thaw run off from the nearby hills, and the shock to her system revitalized Reiko. She would leave her bloodied clothes here to throw off whatever creature might try and follow her. But before she could change into the clothes she had worn yesterday that were still in her overnight bag, Reiko had to clean her wound.

Luckily, Reiko's experience taught her the value of always having a first aid kit. Finding it, she cleaned the wound out with iodine, then layered few gauze pads on top of it before wrapping her entire middle in elastic bandages. The entire time she was biting down on her bottom lip, trying and failing to not cry as she did so. Perhaps she was coming out of shock, as Reiko couldn't move for several minutes after she was done. At least the bleeding had stopped, but she had lost a bit of blood. After the danger of passing out was over, she slowly changed into her leggings, frumpy sweater, and brown ankle boots.

_Right...upstream or downstream then?_ Reiko thought to herself. If the village was, as she guessed, an historical one, then most likely it was near to the river. The question was which way to follow it? Reiko didn't know. But she decided to play it safe and go upstream, avoiding anything that might end up being attracted to the blood she had washed away in the water.

That turned out to be a horrible decision. The river wound its way back into the woods as Reiko ended up following it to its source. It was a little spring, and while Reiko risked taking a drink from it to quench her thirst, it wasn't very helpful. So then Reiko decided to follow the sun. It was past noon now, and so Reiko followed the setting sun west. Or did the sun set in the east? Reiko never paid attention to that before, which was stupid because the sun did the same thing day in and day out. Just one of the many things Reiko took for granted she supposed.

Like paved roads for one thing. Reiko's feet were killing her as evening became dusk. Her ankles were so swollen that she feared to take her boots off, knowing that she'd never get them back on. She regretted all those days when she slept in when she could have been exercising or running or something so she didn't suffer for her laziness now! Or at least she should have gotten better shoes! Something sturdy with laces thick enough to make a rope bridge out of, not these monster heels!

As if hearing her thoughts, Reiko's heel caught on an upturned stone, and she ended up falling on her face.

_Damn these shoes! They were made by the devil! _She cursed, lying there on the ground in complete defeat.

Reiko might as well actually give up. At least for the night. She didn't have a flashlight with her, and while she could use the light of her cell phone to guide her, Reiko would rather save the battery for now. Besides, who really wanted to go walking in the woods in the middle of the night?

With no other choice, Reiko sought out a place to sleep for the night. Seeing a large tree, she reached up and pulled down some branches, breaking free the leaves. Soon enough she had a little bed of them, enough to hopefully to act as a buffer against the ground. It wasn't cold yet, but she took out her parka jacket anyway to act as a blanket as she settled in. There was a gnarled root sticking itself in her back and the leaves rustled loudly whenever she shifted, but Reiko guessed that it was better than nothing.

Reiko's fingers picked at the pendant that hung down around her neck, the cool of the jade soothing to her skin. Kagome was alive. Or she had been when she fell through the well. That was some comfort for Reiko at least. Still, if anything happened to Kagome here, then it would be Reiko's fault just the same. It was Reiko's priority to find the Bone-Eater's Well, but only because that would lead her back to the last place Kagome had been. Without Kagome by her side, Reiko knew she wouldn't ever be returning home. How could she? It wouldn't be fair to Auntie Emi, Sota, or Grandpa if she returned without Kagome when it was her fault Kagome was here in the first place.

_Wherever here is anyways._ Reiko sighed, _I'm beginning to think I'm never going to get out of these woods. Am I still even in Japan? Kami...I hope Kagome is alright…_

Slowly, Reiko's eyes closed. Slower still, the thousand niggling worries in her head started to quiet down, allowing her to feel sleepy. Reiko was right at that blissful edge, when a voice spoke at her ear.

_'Your heart...your heart...so sweet...'_

Reiko bolted up. The moon offered little light, but what little it did reflected off a pair of glowing yellow eyes not far from where Reiko slept.

"Ah, come on. Not now." She groaned as she prepared to run. The eyes moved closer however, revealing a small imp. It was small and green, looking like a beaked lizard without a tail. Its eyes were huge, taking up the majority of its scrunched face, as it looked at her curious. Reiko calmed down some, knowing one imp wasn't too big of a threat. A solitary imp wasn't brave enough to approach her usually, but Reiko knew it would be better to leave now while she had the chance.

As Reiko stood, the imp startled and retreated back. Reiko carefully packed up what little she took out, keeping an eye on the glowing eyes of the imp the whole time. By the time she was done, five more pairs of eyes had joined it.

"Oh. Just perfect. Just what I needed."

* * *

Reiko had not slept a wink all through the night. She had to keep walking, because every time she turned around, more imps were following her. Towards the morning, a few other small, nameless yokai had joined up with the now small army that trailed behind her. Reiko had never seen so many at once before. How could they have found her so quickly anyway? Normally when she went somewhere new, it took weeks for a yokai to show up. But this forest seemed teeming with them, and at any moment now, Reiko expected them to attack.

_But why haven't they yet? I know they want to eat me, and there's plenty enough to overpower me if they wanted to. So why not?_

Reiko didn't know, and it was driving her crazy. She kept worrying the jade pendant of Kagome's necklace. No matter where she turned, the forest never ended. What if Reiko starved to death before she even made it out? Anxiety chewed at her insides as did her hunger, making her belly growl every minute or so. She wondered if maybe she should try foraging for something to eat, but with the yokai following her it probably wouldn't be such a good idea to stop and search. But she needed to eat or rest soon, as her lack of sleep and blood loss yesterday had her in pretty bad shape.

_If I never see another tree in my life again, it would be unending bliss!_

Reiko's odd prayer came true, sort of, when the forest around her was suddenly broken by a dirt road. It was rough and had seen little use, but to Reiko it looked like a gift from the gods.

"Oh, thank Kami! I'll never complain about pot holes again!" Reiko cheered, spooking some of the yokai into a retreat. Despite her aching feet, Reiko practically jogged down the road, eager to see where it led. It was around noon given the position of the sun, so she had plenty of time before dark to find something. Hopefully, she could get a ride to a town or find something to eat, or maybe-

A sting, almost like a zap of electricity, went through Reiko. It was very odd, and she would have brushed it off as a shiver expect for how familiar it was. Like the odd hum of energy she got whenever she hugged Kagome. Was her cousin nearby then? Reiko's head whipped around, hoping to spot her.

_Please, oh please let me find her! And please let her be alive! Please...HOLY FUCK?!_

All around and at once, the sky lit up. A second later, a thunderous blast reached Reiko's ears. It lasted for only a second, but it was enough to make Reiko crouch down for cover. All the yokai that had been following her ran away as the light grew brighter as if a star had exploded. Daring to look up, Reiko regretted it as the source of the light seemed to be brighter than the sun itself. A second later however, it burst, sending off thousands of ribbons of colored light in every direction imaginable.

It was beautiful, but some part Reiko knew it to mean something terrible. Had a nuclear bomb been dropped on Tokyo? Was Reiko about to feel the heat of death on her soon? But each ribbon of colored light only faded, trailing off stardust. As quickly as it had begun, it was over, and the sky returned to its normal blue. Reiko started down the road again, wondering if she might find where one of those colors of light ended. She didn't want to though, as that foreboding feeling from before was only growing.

"This place is getting weirder and weirder," Reiko sighed to herself, "Kami, I have such a headache."

Reiko kept on the road, glad that she didn't have the company of the yokai anymore. But her hunger and sleepiness were really starting to get to her. She needed to rest, and now might be the only opportunity she would get. She kept on down the road, hoping maybe she would find a good place to stop. Instead, she finally got out of the forest.

"Oh…the gods are kind." She nearly cried. It wasn't much of an improvement, but it was wonderful to see fields of green grass for miles and miles…no, wait, it wasn't. There was nothing for miles and miles! Just a few rocks and trees spotted here and there!

"What the hell?! Where the _fuck_ is Tokyo?!" She screamed, ready to tear out her hair. Where the hell was she?! Where did that stupid well take her?! Reiko kicked at a rock in the road, but she ended up stumbling. Her ankle buckled, and unable to find her balance she fell flat on her face. Again.

"Man…this sucks. I'm never getting home…" She whined into the dirt, ready to break down and cry. What was home for her anyway? The shrine? She couldn't stay there, especially if she couldn't find Kagome. Was home with her father? He barely looked at her! But that didn't matter anymore because she was never going to see any of her loved ones because home for her now was this patch of dirt! She was tired, hungry, suffering from massive blood loss, and on top of that her feet hurt really badly! Reiko refused to move until something good happened!

"Hey! Get out of the road!"

Reiko frowned. How sleep deprived was she? She was hearing voices. Well, a voice that was different from the usual ones she heard in her head at any rate.

"Move, damn ye! Less you want my horses to trample ye!"

Reiko looked up, now really confused. She didn't expect to see anything, so she nearly squealed when she saw horse hooves just a few feet from her face. Looking further up, she saw they were attached to two horses, which in turn were attached to a cart. And sitting on that cart was an old man in a short kosode.

"Pardon?"

"Ye heard me!" He shouted, his wrinkled face snarling.

Reiko stood up, dusting herself off.

"I…uh, sorry. I'll get out of your way." Reiko said as she picked herself up and moved. The old man grumbled swears to himself as he snapped the reins in his hands, and the horses started forward. Reiko watched the cart idly pass by her before her mental faculties finally caught up with the situation.

"No, wait! Please!" Reiko shouted as she jogged after the cart, coming up to grab the bridles around one of the horses' faces when the old man didn't stop. Reiko didn't know if the horse really appreciated this, as it snorted at her, but otherwise seemed ready to listen to her.

"Keep away beggar!" The old man cursed, reaching for a horsewhip, "You'll not get not a grain of rice out of me!"

"No, please! I've been lost in the woods for days! I'm trying to get home!" Reiko raised a hand to protect her face, hoping the old man would take pity on her. At least she was still in Japan since he was speaking Japanese, even if he spoke in a really old-fashioned accent.

"And ye expect charity is it?"

Reiko looked at the old man in shock. Didn't he just hear her? She had been lost, starving, in the woods! Her hair still had leaves in it and the bags under eyes had their own bags, and yet he didn't sound at all sympathetic!

_The first person I see since coming here and he's a total jerk! Just my luck!_

"Just tell me where I am, please!" Reiko begged, hoping to reach through to him. If he could give her a ride out of here and back to the village, that would be enough, but the old man was hesitant to just answer her question.

"The Musashi Province," He growled before starting to raise his whip, "now let go."

"…what?" Reiko blinked up at him.

That…that couldn't be right. The Musashi Province was where Tokyo was, but no one called it that anymore. Not since the Warring States Era. Also known as the Sengoku Period according to the various history classes Reiko attended. But if this place was supposed to be Tokyo, where the hell was Tokyo then? Looking around, Reiko felt several things click into place for her. There were no powerlines along this road…Reiko's cell phone didn't work…there was no litter…no concrete roads…no Tokyo…no Higurashi Shrine…

_Maybe the question I should be asking isn't where am I…but when?_ Reiko gulped. But that was impossible, wasn't it? Time travel? Sure, Reiko could see yokai and had magic glowing hands and had just been transported to a strange land that was familiar and unfamiliar by a well, but going back in time? There was a limit. The old man must just be crazy. Yes, he was just delusional. But how delusional, Reiko didn't know. He was driving a horse and cart after all and dressed as if he had come straight out of the movie Seven Samurai.

"What year do you think is this?" Reiko asked, narrowing her eyes in suspicion. The old man frowned down at her, his caterpillar eyebrow raising up as if he suspected _her_ to be the crazy one.

"Are ye daft? It is the year of the cow as well as the second year of our Emperor Go-Yōzei's rule!"

"Emperor Go…" Reiko shook her head. That guy lived in the sixteenth century. This man was definitely crazy, "You know that can't be right."

The old man didn't seem to appreciate having his reality questioned. Raising the whip, he cracked it above them, and the horses startled. The one Reiko had a hold on tossed its head up high, yanking its bridle from her hand. Their hooves dug into the ground, wanting to charge forward but they were uncertain about trampling Reiko. She doubted they would be debating for long as the man cracked the whip again.

"I said move, ye beggar!"

"I'm not a beggar!" Reiko pleaded, feeling the sting of frustrated tears, "Please, just help me get to a town! I'll do anything! I'm all alone here!"

As cruel as the old man was, Reiko really needed a ride. She was about to keel over from exhaustion and anemia any minute now. She didn't care if the old man was crazy and rude, she needed to get back home and now!

"Anything, hm?"

To Reiko's surprise, the old man lowered his whip. He looked at her, his eyes squinting as his brow furrowed in deep thought. Reiko didn't like the way he was looking at her, like she was some prime piece of beef for sale.

"A little dirty ye are, but there's a pretty face underneath it. Are ye strong and healthy?"

"Uh, sure?" Reiko shrugged, uncertain, "I mean, I can't bench press or anything, but I could-"

"Very well." The man interrupted, moving over on his seat to make room for Reiko, "I will give ye a ride to the nearest village, but ye must tend to the horses and drive the cart."

Reiko couldn't believe her ears. Why had this man suddenly done a one-eighty in character? Why was she even questioning that? She needed a ride, or else her feet were going to kill her and that did not sound like a quick death.

"O-okay! Sure!" Reiko smiled as she hoisted herself up to the seat. The old man handed her the reins, and Reiko copied the way she saw him hold them.

"Uh…what do I do now?" Reiko asked after a few moments of nothing happening. Weren't the horses supposed to go or something? Reiko didn't know if she was really up for this, as she hadn't even learned to drive a car, much less a horse cart.

"Snap 'em!" The old man fumed as he worked his way over to the back of the cart, "But go slow! I got jugs of sake back there that are worth your life ten times over!"

Reiko glanced behind her, and sure enough, there were large clay jugs underneath a large cloth. Surely the man knew there were better ways to deliver that stuff, but maybe he was just an old-fashioned crazy person. Reiko did as he asked and snapped the reins gently. The horses moved forward, making Reiko squeak in surprise when she was nearly pitched backwards at the sudden movement. Soon enough she had the hang of it and could keep the horses straight on the road. After a few moments, she felt something hit the back of her head.

"Eat that." The old man explained when Reiko picked up what looked like a stale rice ball, "Your stomach growls so loudly it might spook the horses."

Reiko felt like weeping.

"Thank you!" She managed to say before she stuffed it down. It tasted…really bad. But it was the first bit of food Reiko had in nearly two days, so she wouldn't have cared if he had given her dog food. Perhaps the old man wasn't so mean. If she stuck with him, then hopefully Reiko would come across someone or something that could get her back to the village where the Bone-Eater's Well resided.

"So…uh, where are we heading?" Reiko asked, hoping they were heading in the right direction, but the old man only growled at her as he laid himself down in the back of the cart.

"Keep quiet! I'm taken a nap!"

* * *

It was official. Either Reiko had somehow ended up in the Sengoku period of ancient Japan, or this was her own personal version of hell.

Even now, Reiko didn't know which was the better option.

The old man said he would let Reiko ride with him until they came to a village, but he eventually revealed the nearest one was at least another two days ride away. Reiko had remained optimistic despite her surroundings that this meant she would at least find civilization. The lack of power lines or other signs of modern life worried her, and she began to think maybe she was in some really backwoods part of Japan. She hadn't even seen one rusty car pass by them on the road, let alone other people. But before that evening was over, they had come across other people. Of the dead variety that is.

Reiko could hardly believe her eyes when, stretched across the road and the plains beyond, where dozens of _corpses_. She had smelled them long before she saw them, but that still did not prepare for her it at all. It was the worst smell that had ever burned her nostrils, and it was only by holding her breath she didn't vomit up the rice ball she had eaten. The corpses looked to have been samurai soldiers, their bodies pierced with arrows or cut down by swords. Some of them were missing heads. They seemed to have only been there a day or so, but crows by the hundreds swarmed over the entire plain. Stuck all over the ground were white banners of whatever army these men once belonged to, now torn and bloodied.

Reiko was in complete shock, but the old man told her to stop. Without a care, he approached some of the corpses and felt around for a coin or two, leaving Reiko gaping in horror. How was this even possible? People just didn't dress up as samurai and kill one another, and people certainly didn't rob corpses! Unless…unless she really was in the Warring States Era…

Too many things added up for Reiko in that moment, and next thing she knew she had fallen out of the cart. The old man yelled at her to get back up, but Reiko was too busy in the middle of an existential crisis as she did the math. No cell reception, no power lines, no cars, disappearing shrines, old villages, no paved roads, an old man driving a cart, endless woods, an entire bloody battlefield…unless the world had gone crazy or Reiko had died and gone to hell, these were all inarguable signs that Reiko had somehow traveled back into the past.

_Not somehow…the Bone-Eater's Well! It didn't transport me someplace else, it transported me back to the past! Shit!_

Reiko had earlier asked the old man if he heard of the Bone-Eater's Well or the village nearby it. And, after yelling at her for waking him up from his nap, he told her he heard of no such thing. He hadn't heard of Tokyo either, but Reiko figured that was just crazy old man talk. Now it seems he was telling the truth. He didn't know about Tokyo because Tokyo didn't exist yet! Worse, Higurashi Shrine didn't exist! How was Reiko supposed to get back home if was five hundred years from now?! Reiko started to hyperventilate, and the old man did not help any as he continued to yell at her and steal from the dead samurai.

_I'm in the past! That means no hot water! No hamburgers! No electricity! No fuzzy blankets! No books! No internet! No credit cards! No sweat pants.! No coffee! No books! Ah! I'm spiraling! Stop it! Now is not the time to descend into a spiral! No spiraling!_

Reiko was able to calm down some eventually. This, strangely enough, didn't change too many things for her. Sure, she was stuck in the past, but the solution was the same. If the Bone-Eater's Well took her here, then it should be able to take her back. Teleportation or time travel, Reiko figured a magic well was, in the end, a magic well. It didn't matter where it sent her so long as it could get her back. It was only a matter of finding it. But if she couldn't find it…Reiko didn't want to think about it. She would just have to keep her hope up. That was all.

This place wouldn't be forever, just until she found the Bone-Eater's Well. And Reiko would do whatever it took to survive until then. She just hoped that Kagome was safe and sound as well and didn't do anything stupid.

_Knowing her though, she probably already got herself captured and accused of being a witch or a madwoman. Kami, I hope she keeps her big mouth shut..._

After a few more minutes, the old man finished picking dead men's pockets and ordered Reiko to drive on. Despite how horrible he was, Reiko saw no choice but to keep on traveling with him. So far he was her only chance at finding the village where the Bone-Eater's Well was.

Besides, he wasn't _all_ that bad. Okay, he was pretty bad, but after the old man was done with his corpse robbing, he let her eat another riceball, and even lent her one of his old robes and geta when he noticed how muddied her clothes were. Reiko changed into the robe, which thankfully was fresh and clean if just a bit worn, but since it only hit her thighs she kept her leggings on. The geta though, those were a godsend! Reiko practically wept as her feet finally were able to breathe, the poor things swollen and tender. Moving in the geta was a bit tricky for her for a few hours, but she got the hang of it. They were kind of like walking in flipflops but much sturdier.

Reiko spent the night with the old man on the road, thankfully miles away from the battlefield, sleeping on the cart's driving seat while he slept in the back next to the sake. Despite how uncomfortable it was and how loudly the man snored, Reiko passed out almost instantly. She woke when the sun came up and was grateful that no yokai had snuck up on her in the night. It was her third day in this strange world, and she was surprisingly hopeful than when she first got here. Food and a good night's sleep would do that she guessed. She might have almost said she was in a good mood, even when the evening came without anyone passing by or any village to be seen.

Almost that is until the old man started to drive her insane.

"Slow down! If one jar of my sake breaks, I'll break ye neck!"

"Yes, sir."

"Wash ye face! You look like a specter of death!"

"Yes, sir."

"Stop the horses, I need to take a piss!"

"Oh Kami, why me?" Reiko groaned as she slowed the cart to a stop and looked away from the old man as he did his business.

She was now used to driving it, but what she wasn't used to was being worked like a dog. Her boss at the Lily Dragon wasn't half as horrible or terrifying as the old man was. Reiko didn't even know his name, cause the instant she asked him he swatted her over the head and told her to mind her business. Reiko figured that life in the Sengoku Period wasn't an easy one, so maybe this old man just was used to being rough and crude to survive. Besides, Reiko still needed him, or moreover his cart.

Maybe she could try cooking for him, as that might lighten his mood. Reiko's food didn't just cheer up yokai, it had an effect on humans too. Her aunt once said that her cooking filled hearts, but then Auntie Emi was always a bit sentimental like that.

_Auntie Emi…she must be so worried about Kagome. I wonder if she's worried about me? I wonder if she and Grandpa even know I'm missing too?_ Reiko pouted.

She kind of doubted it. Reiko had gone out of her way to keep her departure a secret when she thought she would be going back to her father. Maybe the landlord might have called the shrine to ask what the hell happened to her and his check for the first month's rent. Maybe they would search for her too? Would they even think to look in the wellhouse? Or would they just assume the worst happened and that Kagome and Reiko both had been kidnapped by some horrible pervert and...

Reiko paused in her thoughts, her eyes catching something on the road behind them. She squinted at it, not certain what to make of it in the light of the setting sun.

"Hey, sir?"

"What?!" The old man barked.

"There's a cloud of dirt."

"Girl, if ye open your mouth one more time, I shall whip you till you-"

"The cloud is getting closer." Reiko interrupted him as she saw shapes form in the haze, "It's…samurai?"

It was. Around fifty of them it seemed like, all on horses and in full armor and alive this time. A lot of them were carrying banners, different from the ones she had seen on the battlefield, and many were armed to the teeth with swords and bows and spears. She could hear them now, cheering and shouting as if they were expecting eternal glory over the next hill.

Reiko felt like sobbing. She was definitely in the Sengoku Period. There was no denying it now.

The old man looked just as upset as Reiko, though for a different reason. Practically trembling, he came back over to the cart.

"Keep ye eyes down and don't say a word." He hissed in warning as he straightened his appearance, "If we're lucky, they'll pass by us."

"And if they don't?" Reiko ventured to ask. The old man didn't say, but Reiko got the feeling it wouldn't be good. These were probably the ones responsible for that bloody battlefield they had passed the other day. She was still reeling over how such a thing could just happen. What were they even fighting for? That worthless field? Was that reason enough for so many people to die? But this was a lawless and war-torn time after all. These samurai were probably the only authority in the area and had no one else to answer to except their own greed.

The samurai came closer, and just as the old man feared, they slowed to a stop next to his cart. The dirt cloud the hooves of their horses kicked up had Reiko covering her face, coughing and sputtering, before it eventually settled down. One large man at the front, wearing the finest set of armor and sporting a trimmed beard and a thin mustache, pointed the tip of his sword at the old man.

"You! What's in the cart?"

"Sake, my honorable lord." The old man bowed lowly, practically groveling.

"Pour us some." The leader of the samurai ordered, and the old man dared to look up.

"Are ye hoping to purchase my lord?" There was a keen glint in his eye. Reiko guessed he saw an opportunity to make some big money from these rich samurai. The leader barked a laugh.

"We'll see if it's any good first, old man."

"Of course, my lord. Girl!"

Reiko blanched. Was the old man talking to her? She wasn't sure what he wanted her to do, and she was pretty much frozen stiff with panic. When the old man caught her helpless look, he came over and smacked the back of her head.

"Pour these men some sake! Now!"

"Kami, alright already!" Reiko grumbled, rubbing the back of her head. She got off of the driving seat and walked around to the back, very aware that every eye was on her. Shakily, she reached in for one of the smaller jugs she could actually carry. Next to where she stowed her overnight bag was a cup, so she grabbed that too.

"My lord, are you fighting with the honorable General Hatsuo against General Asano?" The old man chatted while Reiko slowly approached the leader, figuring she should serve him first.

"Aye. We have taken of many of his men already, and we rejoin the main force tomorrow. Tonight, we plan on feasting to gain strength for the battle ahead!" The leader of the samurai boasted, and the men around him cheered heartily. Reiko had by now come over to him and was trying to pour the sake one handed into the cup. The jug was heavy, but she was happy she didn't spill any. The old man would have probably hit her again.

_Once this is over, I think I'll just go at it alone again. I think I'd rather starve than take this abuse any longer._

"Then I hope this sake pleases you. It is a family recipe." The old man simpered and bowed as Reiko lifted the cup up for the leader to take. His hand felt calloused as it brushed against hers, and the contact had her flinching back as soon as he took it. The leader took one swig and, to the old man's disappointment, scowled.

"Tis watered down."

Reiko guessed that was a bad thing. She wasn't really one for drinking, but she could tell the old man might have landed himself in a spot of trouble by trying to scam these samurai. Reiko reached up to take the cup back, but the leader took the opportunity to grab her wrist.

"Hm. Soft." He smirked as he ran a thumb over the back of her hand. Reiko tried to pull her hand away from him, but his grip was harsh. She completely stilled when he placed the tip of his sword under her chin, forcing her to tilt her face up to him, "And pretty."

_Pretty?! Pretty dead that's what I am! Damn this cute face of mine!_

"Is this man your father? Husband?" The leader asked, withdrawing his sword from her, but Reiko still found it hard to breathe.

"No."

"No?" The samurai quirked a brow, glancing towards the old man to verify this. The old man shook his head.

"She is just some vagrant I took in out of the kindness in my heart."

_That's a load of bullwash and you know it! _Reiko cursed as she glared at the old man.

"But…" The old man smirked, approaching the leader of the samurai with that same keen glint Reiko saw earlier, "I would be willing to part with her, for a price. I was planning on selling her in the next village anyway."

_...eh?_ Reiko blinked at the old man, completely puzzled. _Does that mean what I think it means? Was this old man going to sell me? To a brothel?!_

"Now just wait a minute, I-!" Reiko began to protest, finally yanking her hand away from the samurai, but the samurai's laughter overpowered her voice.

"Price eh?" The leader sneered before giving the old man a scathing look, "If you give me the girl and all the sake, I will forgive you for the insult of serving me such cheap drink."

The old man flinched at these words, and the keen glint in his eyes was replaced with fear. He began to shake as he put his hands before him in placation.

"But, my lord…I…!" He pleaded, coming towards the leader to grab at his leg and grovel. Reiko backed away, confused by this altercation. Would the samurai leader really kill the old man over something like thin sake? Maybe. She once had a customer through a plate of salad at her when she forgot the croutons, and that guy wasn't even armed with a sword. Still, Reiko gasped as the leader of the samurai kicked the old man away, sending him into the ground. One of the nearby samurai spurred his horse over, raising his spear high.

"You do not talk back to the lord, you peasant!" The samurai spat before he lowered his spear, driving the point of it right into the old man's back.

"No!" Reiko shouted on instinct, but it was too late. The old man spasmed and screamed, coughing up his own blood as the samurai twisted the spear in his back. Something snapped inside him and with almost a relieved sigh, the old man stopped moving. Blood started to seep out from under him, staining the nearby ground. Reiko felt sick with shock at the sight of it, caught between the need to vomit and the desire to run.

The latter won out in the end.

Abandoning the getas, Reiko bolted on her bare feet. She instantly got off the road, hoping that the nearby woods would offer her shelter. Behind her she could hear the leader kick his horse into a charge as the other men took hold of the cart. Reiko only needed a few more seconds and then she would be safe in the dense forest. But she was denied those seconds as she felt an arm reach down and grab her waist.

"Let me go you bastard! I'll scratch your eyes out!" Reiko screamed as the leader of the samurai hoisted her up onto his saddle. Setting her in his lap, the man kept his arm tightly around Reiko's waist even as she flailed and struck him.

"Oh, spirited!" He laughed loudly, hurting Reiko's ears, "You'll keep me warm tonight!"

"Hey, boss, don't forget to share!" One of the samurai called out as their leader turned his horse around. He smirked as he took position in front of the small army once more. He hardly seemed to notice Reiko's struggles as he laughed again and, of course, Reiko just couldn't manage to call forth any light into her hands.

"No worries men. I'm a generous leader, so I'll try not to break her before you get the chance to enjoy yourselves."

The men snickered and jeered at this. The leader then spurred his horse into a gallop, and Reiko had to give up on her struggle just to stay balanced. She thought about throwing herself off, but the thundering army behind her ensured that she would get trampled to death if she attempted that. And if she didn't escape before the samurai reached wherever it was they planned on stopping for the night, then Reiko was in big trouble…

_Oh, Kami!_ She swallowed,_ I think I prefer to be eaten by yokai! Somebody get me out of this Feudal nightmare!_

* * *

Night had fallen. Despite spring nearing its peak, the days were still short in comparison to the night, though the cool air smelled heavily of coming summer, perfumed by flowers in their fullest bloom. The face of the full moon did its best to brightly shine, buts silver light was obscured by a heavy mist that had settled in, creating a haze through the woods. Standing alone at a ledge was a figure shrouded in white, blending in with the mist as if a part of it. In passing glance, one might think it to be human. Yet the powerful aura that coursed about the figure would quickly show just how wrong one could be.

Sesshomaru, the Great Demon Lord of the Western Lands, looked upon the full face of the moon in the night sky before him. It was on nights such as these that this Sesshomaru could not help but recall his last moments with his father; Inu no Taisho. It had been snowing then, and the roar of the ocean could be heard, but the moon had been as full and pale and somber then as it was now.

That moment, that defining moment, was the reason this Sesshomaru was here in the first place.

"My lord! This way, the staff says it is this way!" Cried Jaken below him. The imp's large eyes glowed like lanterns in the night, and it was clear he was pleased. Sesshomaru did not acknowledge his servant, but soon enough he leapt from the ledge on which he had been standing. He landed and, sure and steady, walked past the imp for the direction he had gestured to.

"Wait for me!" Jaken pleaded, panting to keep up. Soon enough the imp ran in front of his master, watching the two heads on the top of his staff carefully for any new sign. Soon, the staff began to glow and jerked itself out from his hands.

"Ah! See my lord! It shall lead us right to the tomb!" The imp crowed excitedly. The staff moved forward, leading them out of the forest and to a barren hill. Perched on top was a stone structure, and at the sight of it, Jaken practically howled with joy.

"My lord! Here it is!" He turned to address Sesshomaru with an excited grin, "The tomb that we've been searching for!"

"You are certain?" Sesshomaru challenged. The tomb, if it could be called such, was a construction of stone pillars into a makeshift grave, a thick shimenawa rope strung across its open face. There was nothing here to suggest that the greatest of powers lay just beneath the stone.

"Aye my lord! The staff as always has led us without fail! Clearly, it must mean this tomb! Allow me to prove it!" The imp begged excitedly as he ran forward. He halted soon enough when the snarls of wolves reached his ears. The creatures peered around the columns of stone, their eyes a hostile, phosphorus red.

"Th-this isn't right at all!" Jaken stammered as he stopped, before turning towards his master and putting up a false bravado, "My lord! Success! It is exactly as I expected!"

Sesshomaru paid the imp's cowardice no mind as he hid himself behind this Sesshomaru. This Sesshomaru did not stop or slow as he passed by some of the wolves, coming to a stop only when he was near enough to the tomb. One of the wolves began to bark at him, and so this Sesshomaru turned towards the creature. It determinedly met his eyes. He knew then that none of them would allow him to pass willingly.

"The fang," Sesshomaru spoke, knowing the creature would understand him, "It is the fang I seek here. Once I possess it, I shall transform myself into a far greater power…"

A greater power indeed. This Sesshomaru was born of a great yokai bloodline, possessing the perfect power that many yokai desired. He was assured in this, always possessing a calmness clear of emotional influence as his position dictated. His aloofness and indifference were the products of dignity, one that only such a rare yokai power could possess. He was strong in both body and mind, an heir born for war. His name was, after all, was Killing Perfection. It was his right to be here to begin his path to supreme conquest.

"Yet," Sneered this Sesshomaru in humor, "Why must I explain? My power is what it is. I shall not always be limited thus."

The way this Sesshomaru spoke, he wondered if it was for his father's remains? This Sesshomaru respected his father greatly, but Inu no Taisho's bones deserved no explanation from his firstborn son. Not when it was his doing that had brought this Sesshomaru here.

It was that night, the night when Sesshomaru sensed his father's imminent demise. Of all the yokai, his father was the greatest in might and deed, and this Sesshomaru sought to one day surpass and defeat him. But that this Sesshomaru would be denied this was the greatest of losses, but one that could have been bearable if this Sesshomaru had been given his rightful birthright of his father's swords; the means in which this Sesshomaru would succeed his father if not in combat, but in feat and power. The path to supreme conquest could only be tread by doing such, and that was this Sesshomaru's purpose.

And yet…Inu no Taisho denied this Sesshomaru and instead asked if he had anyone to protect…and in that moment this Sesshomaru's birthright, this Sesshomaru's purpose, had been usurped by compassion. By giving him the Tenseiga, a sword of healing broken from the Tessaiga, Inu no Taisho perhaps wished to teach his eldest son this lesson of compassion. Such a feeling this Sesshomaru once thought to be below his great father, a weakness he would not have stood for had anyone else accused him of it. And yet it was this weakness that had defeated and ended Inu no Taisho, not this Sesshomaru. This Sesshomaru hardly bore the insult, yet he kept the Tenseiga not only out of compliance with his father's final wish, but as a reminder of how the sentiment of protecting the weak was not only a foolish waste of time, it could be fatal. A fate this Sesshomaru would not be submitted to.

"Can it be I am afraid?" This Sesshomaru smirked when he found himself hesitating, "Or is it merely I know not my own limits?"

This Sesshomaru was not to be limited. He may possess perfect power, but by his father's doing he had been denied the means to shape it. Anger welled in his heart to have so long been denied this desire, but this Sesshomaru would not always be stifled so. When he had the Tessaiga, this would be possible…or so was his expectation.

This Sesshomaru raised his right hand, and calling for his yoki, his demonic energy, it began to glow.

"Perhaps, I presume…" This Sesshomaru spoke to himself. Yes, this Sesshomaru was done with guessing. He would emulate his great father and achieve victory over the greatest of yokai. He would surpass Inu no Taisho in greatness and in name. And he would possess the Tessaiga, the very means to do so.

As if knowing the Sesshomaru thoughts, the wolves leapt. Before they could reach him, this Sesshomaru began to spin, and a long trail of light unleashed itself. The whip lashed itself out, circling around Sesshomaru as the wolves closed in.

"The fang. It is the fang I seek here…"

The whip came into contact with the wolves, and for a moment all that could be seen was a cloud of blood. The wolves cried as they were rendered asunder, their cut flesh falling back to the earth. And thus, the path was clear.

Jaken picked his way around the corpses of the wolves, leaping on top of the tomb. Smashing aside the spirit house placed there, he set the staff on the direct center of the tomb. Sesshomaru drew closer, observing the face of the woman set on the staff's head as she opened her mouth and screamed.

"This time it is the Beauty that responds. Don't tell me we have been misled?!" Jaken cried indignantly. Sesshomaru narrowed his golden eyes.

So…this Sesshomaru's venerable father would not make it so easy on his firstborn. This Sesshomaru should have suspected as much.

Without expression of anger or disappointment, this Sesshomaru turned away from the tomb and walked on.

"My lord! Wait for me!" Jaken shouted after him, scrambling to catch up to him, "Your humble servant comes!"

They walked on. For months they have searched for the tomb, only to arrive at a dead end after dead end. This Sesshomaru's father had hidden his tomb well, and the true location of his final resting place remained a mystery. And thus, the location of the Tessaiga remained unknown. The only clue this Sesshomaru had to act on was a riddle: Seeing, yet never seen; protected, but never known to its protector. Those words echoed in this Sesshomaru's mind many times, yet the answer never came.

It was an endless source of frustration for this Sesshomaru. This Sesshomaru felt himself on edge on this night in particular, though he would not allow such emotion to have the best of him. Patience was needed now, and patience would deliver all his desires in time. After all, it was as certain as the moon in the sky, that this Sesshomaru would walk the path to supreme conquest -

Sesshomaru stopped.

The winds had shifted westward abruptly, bringing with it a faraway scent. It was hidden beneath the undertones of the night and mist, but Sesshomaru's senses easily detected it. It was in no way familiar, but a long-distant and past instinct arose in him, reaching through to the true form that lay below the more human mask. Dragging in the scent into his lungs, this Sesshomaru attempted to discern its cause.

It was...unplaceable. It seemed neither human or yokai and yet, Sesshomaru's instinct knew the scent belonged to some living creature. It possessed the clarity of fresh rain, the headiness and balm of spice, the purity of young leaves, the languor of wine, the sharpness of cedar, the crushed velvet of rose petals; the scent was a contradiction in itself. Bitterly warm and achingly cold all at once. A fragrance begging to be savored. It called to him, enticing this Sesshomaru to satisfy his curiosity as to its source. No, not entice, _demand_. The scent demanded he discover the one responsible, a siren's call if ever there was one, and claim for his own the being that very nearly screamed its subservient nature as prey ready to be hunted…

"My lord?" Questioned the imp behind Sesshomaru when he noticed the great yokai had halted.

This Sesshomaru tightened a fist at his side, willing the scent out of his mind. He pressed forward. Such a distraction was not only a waste of time but was beneath this Sesshomaru. He was a predator, yes, but not one to be so easily led astray by his baser needs. As he continued, however, Sesshomaru found the scent was only growing stronger.

"Hm. Strange. Most strange my lord!" The imp puzzled after testing the staff once more, "I cannot make sense of the staff at all!"

They had traveled back into the forest, coming to a large river before consulting the staff again. Once more, the Beauty responded. The imp put a scaled hand to his chin, rubbing it in thought.

"Perhaps if we follow the river, more may be revealed." Jaken mused. Sesshomaru surveyed the river and began walking downstream.

"Ah, my lord?" Jaken called out after him hesitantly, "Might we…might we not fly?"

Sesshomaru stopped and glanced back at his servant coldly. The imp knew better than to ask for such. The staff did not work in the air. Realizing the foolishness of his request, Jaken rephrased it.

"I mean, we have just been walking for so long, and I have grown weary." He quickly explained, regretting ever speaking, "P-perhaps we might find a boat?"

This Sesshomaru continued to observe his vassal as he began to shake in fear. This Sesshomaru was never one to tolerate foolish requests or pleas, and often harshly reprimanded his servant for such. But…this time, Sesshomaru would comply.

"Find one then." Was his order, and Jaken flinched at his voice, expecting to have been stuck. The imp's eyes grew wide in happiness.

"Ah! Yes my lord!"

Jaken took off back into the woods. This Sesshomaru knew he would find no boats there, but this Sesshomaru did not have the desire to fetch the imp back. As for himself, this Sesshomaru hazard to take in the air around him again, the scent from before filling his mind, but now it was accompanied by the stench of humans.

This Sesshomaru followed that stench, acknowledging that he was willingly allowing himself to be led closer to the more beguiling scent as mere coincidence. Where there were humans near a river, there had to be a boat. As he drew closer, this Sesshomaru recognized that the humans and the source of the mysterious scent were located in the same spot by the river. Soon enough, the sound of clanging armor, the boisterous voices of men, and the singing of swords being sharpened reached his ears. An army preparing for war, no doubt.

This was confirmed as the forest broke to reveal a muddy field by the river, housing a few tents, bonfires, and fifty samurai soldiers.

"Lead us to victory!"

This Sesshomaru could hear some of the men cheer within a large tent on the opposite side of the camp as he ventured forward. There on the bank were several boats, so this Sesshomaru made his way towards them, ignoring the mysterious scent that was now nearly palpable.

"That I will, and more besides!" A man boasted loudly, perhaps their leader. He was laughing, but that sound was cut short by a harsh slap.

"Try and kiss me again and I'll bite your tongue off, you dirt eating piece of slime!"

This threat, delivered by the voice of a young woman, was met with laughter from the men.

"Is that a promise girl?"

"Hey, you!" Shouted one of the soldiers near to this Sesshomaru, finally noticing his presence, "What do you think you're doing? Get away from there!"

Rather than ask any more questions, three samurai approached this Sesshomaru with their swords drawn high. This Sesshomaru would not allow them the honor of swinging their crude weapons at him, and so, drew his claws. With one swipe the men fell back, screaming and gargling as their chests were sliced open.

"Argh!"

Aware of him now, the other samurai were on their feet, their swords held before them warily. But none dared approached. From the crowd that now circled him, this Sesshomaru watched as a large man, one he assumed to be the leader, pushed through.

"What's this? Are ye mad?" The man accused, but this Sesshomaru did not dignify him with a glance.

Instead, he looked to the young woman the leader had dragged along with him by the arm.

She was a petite thing, barely reaching the man's shoulders. This Sesshomaru would have thought her perhaps a child if not for the pronounced curve of her hips and the slender taper of her waist. Her small hands beat against the leader's grip as she muttered and swore underneath her breath. She must be a captive and clearly did not enjoy her present company. She wore a short robe with what looked like black leg-guards underneath, her bare feet caked in mud. A peasant then. She was sorely out of place here among the men, but this Sesshomaru was not naive as to why she was. This Sesshomaru assumed the samurai must have found her appearance pleasing and fit to entertain them, though he was no judge of human beauty if such a thing even existed.

There was, admittedly, a certain expressiveness in the dark pool of her eyes and her hair, while only reaching to the middle of her back, curled wildly and blazed a brilliant black in the firelight. In her face was a softness of features, the babe fat of youth nearly gone, and shell pink lips pulled down into a scowl. None of these had any charming effect on this Sesshomaru, however. She appeared to be a plain human, and nothing more.

And yet…_she_ was the source of the mysterious scent.

"This Sesshomaru has need of a boat." This Sesshomaru finally answered the samurai leader, all while keeping his gaze to the girl. She had not seemed to notice him yet, too preoccupied with trying to get away from her captor.

"You need a what?" The leader frowned, only to then throw his head back in laughter, the scent of sake strong on his breath, "Before a battle? And we're to give it are we?"

"Yes, you are. And now." This Sesshomaru commanded. The samurai stopped laughing, glaring at this Sesshomaru hatefully. The human threw the girl away from him then, forcing her down onto the ground harshly. The girl clutched her right side where she had landed, moaning.

"I think not!" The man spat before he attempted to rush this Sesshomaru. This Sesshomaru was much swifter, and before the man had time to draw his sword, this Sesshomaru had him in the air by the neck.

The young woman noticed this Sesshomaru finally as he flexed his wrist, and the man's neck snapped easily. Squeezing, this Sesshomaru denied the man the last breath of air he had and, without effort, tossed the man into the river nearby. The body crashed loudly onto one of the boats, sinking it. From her position on the ground not far from him, the young woman gasped, her jaw completely slack. She seemed more shocked to see this Sesshomaru than fearful, her eyes tracing over him as if to understand how he suddenly came to be standing before her.

"Wh-why you!" One of the surrounding samurais cursed, and the men once more raised their swords. At this moment however, the young woman saw her chance to escape. She stood, clutching her side, and pushed past the distracted samurai. She almost made it to the tall reeds nearby, when Jaken stepped out.

"Uh, Lord Sesshomaru?" He called out, making the young woman fall back with a shriek, "I regret to inform there are no boats."

The imp blinked at the scene before him, frowning as he realized his mistake.

"Uh…unless you count those over there, of course."

All at once, the men began to shout.

"Wh-what is that?"

"You're not even human!"

"They're beasts!"

"Worse than beasts!"

"Kill them!"

This Sesshomaru, indifferent, turned from them.

"Jaken, this one leaves them to you." He instructed the imp as he made his way over to the boats. Jaken started to laugh wickedly at the opportunity before him. Coming closer, the imp raised the staff.

"Feel the power of the Staff of the Skulls!" The Imp shouted, and the face of the Old Man opened its mouth, spewing a river of fire. The men barely had time to scream before they found their bodies, not merely burned, but scorched by the heat so quickly their bodies unraveled into ash even as they attempted to raise their arms to protect their faces. Within moments, all that was left of the army standing before the imp was a black scar of earth.

"They might have been spared, yet such is the arrogance of these lofty samurai warriors, that each and every time Lord Sesshomaru must teach their lesson anew!" Jaken boasted, but if he intended to have this Sesshomaru hear it, it missed its mark.

This Sesshomaru was now before the boats, ready to claim one. But wading in the waters of the shore nearby was the woman.

Perhaps she thought, after running from Jaken, to escape the flames by swimming across the river. But the side she clutched denied her the strength to commit, as this Sesshomaru now caught the scent of blood. Perhaps it was from a previous wound, as no human could be so delicate to suffer such from a simple fall. This Sesshomaru would have ignored her and went on his way…but the scent of her blood blossomed around him, and before this Sesshomaru realized, he was standing before her.

"You, woman." He growled, and the young woman let out some strangled 'yip' at his voice, nearly falling over into the water.

She looked at him nervously as she faced him, her entire body shaking in exertion and fear. This Sesshomaru viewed her over once more, finding that not only was her blood the true source of her scent but that she also had hidden a great amount of spiritual power. Perhaps she was no mere peasant, but a priestess? Why then did she look so vulnerable?

"Tell this one, what are you?" This Sesshomaru asked accusingly. The young woman quirked a brow at him, confused by his question. She seemed to understand that he was deserving of respect however, and so attempted a bow.

"I'm…I'm Reiko." She answered softly, but she hissed as the pain in her side flared. Blood was now seeping through her robe, droplets falling into the water at her ankles. The scent intensified around her. This Sesshomaru could feel the instinct from before stir as if she was some cornered and wounded prey that needed to be devoured. The scent demanded that he do so. Howevever, this Sesshomaru merely narrowed his eyes, and the young woman quickly understood that she did not really satisfy his question.

"I am...nothing," She hesitated, "Just a peasant girl the samurais captured."

She acted reverently towards him, and yet, this woman dare lie to this Sesshomaru? Surely this was a falsehood, as this Sesshomaru could clearly see she was anything but nothing. And yet, there was no telling lie in her expression or voice. Perhaps she believed what she said. Very well, if she did not acknowledge it, then neither would this Sesshomaru.

"Hn." This Sesshomaru scoffed as he could feel the influence of her scent fading as quickly as it had appeared. Whatever spell it had been, it no longer affected him. A momentary curiosity, that was all. She was human after all, and far beneath his recognition.

"My Lord Sesshomaru! The staff's changed position! It must be the fang, it changed location!" Jaken called out, and this Sesshomaru turned towards his servant. It was true, the staff had once more changed position, yet still, the best course to take would be down the river. As such, this Sesshomaru moved to secure one of the boats.

"Wait!" The woman called out to him as he began to leave.

This Sesshomaru stopped, but did not turn to acknowledge her. She had acted so sensibly before, was she now risking this Sesshomaru's wrath by calling to him so familiarly? She had wasted enough of his time already, of which she was unworthy of, and his claws tensed to bring her down to her proper station.

"Don't you…don't you want to eat my heart?" She asked uncertainly, and this Sesshomaru glanced over his shoulder to meet her eye.

She looked…confused. Her question was not asked out of fear, but complete disbelief. She stared at him as if expecting to read the answer from his mind, yet found herself unable.

"Is that something you desire?" He challenged, and the woman frowned at his reply. Such a question was an insult to answer for this Sesshomaru. He would never foul his body with the flesh of lowly mortals. The woman was not afraid of his warning though, and after a moment, she even laughed. It was a laugh of relief, but also of complete bewilderment as if he said the last thing she ever expected to hear.

"No." She smiled, "Not really."

"Silence filthy human! How dare you address my lord!" Jaken, finally noticing the woman, came over to curse. This Sesshomaru though was through with wasting his time, and would not be bothered with unnecessary violence towards the woman. She was no enemy and not in his way, and thus, not worthy of Sesshomaru's attention.

"Jaken. The boat." He ordered, and the imp jumped to obey.

"Ah, of course, my lord!"

In moments, they were boarded, with Jaken manning the pole. Pushing off from shore, the boat steered itself downstream. This Sesshomaru was aware of the woman who still waded by the shore, uncertain what to do with herself. Just before they were out of her sight, she started to wave at him.

"Thank you for not eating me, Lord Sesshomaru!" She called out, still smiling.

This Sesshomaru nearly sneered. The gratitude of a human? Was there anything more worthless in this world? Surely, she could not be so foolish to think he was a kindly rescuer?

"Silence human! Be thankful my lord spared you this day!" Jaken yelled back at her before turning and muttering to himself, "Such insolence. That human should have burned with the others and had her heart eaten! Her sweet blood would - !"

This Sesshomaru glanced to his servant, watching the imp shake his head to clear whatever thought he left unsaid. So, the woman's scent affected him as well? Is that why she expected to have her heart eaten? There was something, something about her that spoke to both their yokai natures. How strange…yet this Sesshomaru though would not allow any more of his curiosity to speculate on the woman or her scent. There were greater things that called to him, and so, he put her far from his mind as he continued his search for the Tessaiga…

* * *

A few notes here:

The dialogue for Sesshomaru's part was taken right from the English dub version of Sesshomaru's introduction in the Inuyasha series' fifth episode. When I first watched it as a young teen, I had no idea what that beautiful man was talking about, but I was captivated (honestly, it was pics of Sesshomaru that got me watching and reading the series in the first place. Sorry, but Inuyasha is just not my type). I also took inspiration from the opening scenes of _'Inuyasha Movie 3: Swords of an Honorable Ruler'_ too. I know this chapter was long, but I really wanted to dissect what Sesshomaru might be thinking when he said those things. Let me know if you think I have his personality down, because that is seriously half of Sesshomaru's appeal (the other half is comprised of his looks, Rin, and definitely his mokomoko). I also did research on what it was that Sesshomaru ate if anything, and didn't find anything conclusive. For my purpose, he eats lower yokai but not typically humans despite other fan theories (I really think he wouldn't view them as worthy of even being dogfood, so that's my take).

Also, Genreal Asano, or Soju Asano, is a reference to the father of Sara Asano, the woman from episode 133 and 134. You know her, 'The Woman Who Loved Sesshomaru'? That bitch? I took a guess that the samurai battalion that Sesshomaru killed in episode 5 was a part of the same enemy army that he later slaughtered when he was walking through the battlefield near Asano Castle trying to find a place to rest after Inuyasha cut off his arm in the following episodes (hm...I wonder if that means we'll be seeing him again shortly...tehe).

Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and that you all will join Reiko in the next when she wakes up in a village. She rests there for a while, trying to recover from her wounds until, of course, a yokai attacks. The villagers then see her spiritual powers and ask her to become their miko! Reiko must then come to a decision, and in doing so meets a familiar, and adorable, little orphan we all know…


	4. Reiko becomes a Miko!

**Chapter 4; Reiko becomes a Miko!:**

Okay, so just a heads up, from this point out the storyline is going to become slightly AU. I will be sticking to a lot of the major plots I think, but obviously, with Reiko being introduced at the beginning of the anime storyline, some things are going to be shaken up by her presence. Nothing major happens in this chapter, but I'd figure I'd warn you guys while this story was still in its early stages. This chapter takes place after the events of episode 7.

* * *

Reiko felt like hell. She was burning up and every part of her ached, especially her right side and feet. How late did she work last night? God, waitressing was hard on the body.

Reiko shifted away from the sunlight streaming in her face, trying to get comfy. Since she started working evening and night shifts, she typically ended up sleeping in till noon the next day, so the bright light of morning wouldn't persuade her to get up no matter how blessedly bright it was. But the bed was really uncomfortable. Reiko reached out, trying to find one of the many pillows she had piled on there, but couldn't find any. She groaned in frustration but refused to open her eyes.

"You found her where?" A gruff, deep voice asked.

"Not I. The orphan girl came across her by the river, half-dead." Spoke another voice, this one softer but Reiko knew it belonged to a man.

Reiko's brow furrowed. Was she dreaming?

"Do you think she is a spy for General Hatsuo?" The gruff voice asked. Reiko could hear the softer voice laugh under its breath.

"What spy would come here? Besides, from what I know, the General is still attempting to storm Asano Castle." Here there was a short pause, and then the softer voice sighed tiredly, "I suppose in a few days we shall be hearing we have a new Daimyo to serve."

"Do not speak like that!" Hissed the gruff voice, "When Asano Castle falls, so shall we all. The General's men will burn this village to the ground!"

Reiko stirred. This was a pretty strange dream. Maybe it wasn't a dream. Had she fallen asleep in the living room again while watching TV? This had to be one of Grandpa's period dramas that he liked to watch. In that case, Reiko should probably get up and help Auntie Emi make breakfast…

"Why? All Daimyos are the same. They all need peasants to serve under them, so why kill us when we are the ones who feed them?" The softer voice laughed again.

"Hey, Grandpa. What time is it?" Reiko spoke up, raising a hand to rub her eyes. Her eyelids were so heavy, it took every ounce of strength she had to pry them open.

"Oh, she wakes."

Reiko turned her head, seeing an old man approaching where she slept. He was wearing a short kosode and a pair of baggy momohiki pants. But Grandpa only wore those to festivals, and as far as Reiko knew there hadn't been any coming up. Also, there was something about Grandpa's face that didn't look right.

"Grandpa? Since when did you shave your mustache?" Reiko frowned. That's right, this man's face was cleanly shaven. He also didn't have as many wrinkles, as if Grandpa suddenly became a decade younger. Maybe he finally started to use that skin cream Auntie Emi bought for him?

_No…no, wait a minute. This man isn't Grandpa! Imposter!_

"Ah!" Reiko cried as she sat herself up. Before she could even think about what happened or who this man was, Reiko felt a pain in her side flare up. She doubled over, coughing and spasming at the unexpected sensation.

"I wouldn't try to move too much if I were you, my dear. That wound in your side is quite serious." The old man said as he came to kneel beside her, his voice easy and kind. Reiko figured he was the soft voice she had heard earlier. But then who was the gruff voice? Reiko, with little choice, laid back down. She felt way too warm and could feel sweat gathering at her brow as she glanced over her surroundings.

She appeared to be in some single room cabin, and not at the Higurashi house. There was an open fire pit lying not far from her, a large pot with iron legs perched on it. The interior was really old fashioned. Perhaps she was in some historic hotel, or-

Reiko's eyes widened as she realized where she was. Or, rather, when she was.

"Oh, shit." Reiko moaned miserably, "I'm still in the Sengoku era, aren't I?"

"Hm? What is that?" The old man asked, but Reiko shook her head.

"Ah, nothing."

Reiko tried to sit up again, slower this time. Looking down she was lying on some woven mat of dried reeds in the middle of the hut. Feeling something shift off of her shoulders, Reiko noticed it was the kosode that other old man had given her. Looking down the open collar what appeared to be fresh wrappings around the bite from that yokai that had dragged her down the well. She was still wearing her bra, thank goodness, but Reiko adjusted the kosode as she glanced around some more. There was another man in the hut beside the old man. He was balding, with his remaining hair pulled back, his nose hooked and mouth wide set. He was probably the owner of the gruff voice then.

"Where am I?" Reiko frowned, trying to recall the last thing that happened to her.

_Let's see…I fell down the well, the freaky yokai attacked me, I got lost…then the star exploded, and I found the old sake man…and then…ah!_

"The samurai!" Reiko started in a panic.

That's right! Reiko could remember the samurai and their leader that had taken the old man's cart captive, as well as herself. They had ridden to a river and made camp there. They all proceeded to get drunk and hunt down some boar for their dinner. That's when the leader of the samurai started getting handsy with Reiko. She had managed to keep him away for a while, but then...then...

_Wait, how did I escape them anyway?_ Reiko frowned.

A few more things flashed in her mind, like how she was able to find her overnight bag after the samurai were gone, and how she followed the river barefooted until she guessed she fainted from blood loss or something. Maybe she fell into the river and was washed to wherever this place was? But what happened in between then?

"Samurai? Where did you see them?" The old man asked, sounding serious.

Reiko turned to look at him, still a bit confused. She became more so when she saw several people gathering in the doorway of the hut. There was a lot of people listening in on this little conversation, so Reiko wanted to make certain she said the right things. Earlier, didn't the old man say something about Asano Castle? That was the place the samurai leader said they were going to storm. So then, these people were…good? Or at the very least, they weren't on the same side as the samurai who captured Reiko.

"They were General Hatsuo's men." Reiko said, hoping the risk would pay off, "They killed the old man I was traveling with and took me. They camped by the river."

"Where on the river?" The gruff man suddenly asked, looking angry. Reiko now recalled he said something about her being a spy. Maybe he still suspected her? Nervously she glanced at the short, curved sickle tucked into his momohiki pants.

"I…I don't know, upstream someplace. It doesn't matter anyway." Reiko said quickly, hoping to dispel his misgiving.

"Why?" The old man asked, and suddenly Reiko shuddered as she was finally able to recall all the lost pieces of her memory.

"Because they're all dead." She whispered in horror, "A yokai came and…killed them."

_That's right, I remember now. Lord Sesshomaru…the only yokai that never wanted my heart…_

Lord Sesshomaru…that was a strange name if ever she heard one. And it fitted the strange yokai it belonged to.

Reiko couldn't be sure when he exactly showed up. All she knew is that one minute she was trying to get away from the leader of the samurai, and the next he was dead. The yokai had twisted the man's neck to easily, and then flung him away like trash, freeing Reiko like some kind of a white knight out of a fairytale.

Reiko had never seen anything like him before.

Lord Sesshomaru was tall and slender and appeared to be nothing more than a young man. He had pale skin and even paler hair, like moonlight. He wore a kimono of white with patterned red cherry blossoms around the collar and sleeves, a sign he belonged to royalty of some kind. Tossed over his shoulder had been some strange furred thing that trailed behind him and he was wearing armor of Chinese influence. She had never seen a yokai look so strangely human before, or so handsome. His face was angled with a sharp nose and jaw, each feature perfect as if cut from the finest marble. The only markers of yokai on him that Reiko could see were his pointed ears, stripped cheeks, and slanted, piercing eyes. Eyes that burned like molten gold.

It was his eyes that scared Reiko. They were unfeeling and cold, and they never left hers even as he killed the samurai leader. It was then she realized that he wasn't any kind of savior. There was an aura of power that radiated off of him, and Reiko knew then that she had never seen a yokai so formidable before, or probably ever will again.

She ran, hoping to escape him and the samurai. But another yokai came out of the reeds. Reiko guessed it was an imp of some kind, and as she expected, the moment he noticed her, she could hear his little voice calling out to eat her even as he looked confused by her being there. She half expected the thing to charge at her, but instead, on order from Sesshomaru, he burned the remaining samurai with his strange staff. Reiko didn't think she could ever unhear their screams as they died. She thought to swim away, hoping it would save her in case the yokai decided to burn her too, but the bite on her side had reopened and paralyzed her with pain. She could have drowned if she tried it, but as she still tried to find the resolve to swim, Sesshomaru spoke to her.

His voice, his presence, it was so commanding. He was definitely a man who got what he wanted. No, not a man. He was a yokai through and through despite his appearance. And yet…he didn't act like one…

_No yokai had ever not wanted my heart. They all asked for it, even the ones that don't eat humans. Why then…why was he so different?_ Reiko feverishly wondered.

She couldn't believe even as she now recalled the memories. When he approached her by the water, she thought she was dead for sure. He had easily killed the samurai leader without a second thought, so naturally, Reiko assumed it would be the same for her. Even the imp, despite calling her a filthy human, kept thinking about eating her heart. Reiko never really considered if she was really hearing yokai's thoughts before that moment. She supposed it made sense, as she had mostly dealt with lesser yokai incapable of speech, and yet could hear their desire to eat her quite vocally. Was it just some unconscious thing on their part then? The voice of their desires only she could hear?

If that was the case, then why didn't she hear anything when she looked at Sesshomaru? She heard nothing at all except his own voice from his mouth as he asked her who, or rather what, she was. She told him her name and that she was just a peasant, thinking that it hardly mattered if he was going to kill her. But then Sesshomaru looked…irritated.

That Reiko didn't understand at all. Was he expecting something more from her? There she was, standing there bleeding – which _no_ yokai had ever been able to resist, even the imp seemed to be trying to contain himself – and Sesshomaru just looked at her like she was some disappointing bug he found on the bottom of his boot! She could hardly believe it! And when Sesshomaru turned to leave and it looked like she just might survive, Reiko did the stupidest thing she ever did.

_"Don't you…don't you want to eat my heart?"_

_"Is that something you desire?"_

Is that something you desire? Is that something you desire?! What the hell was he?!

No yokai had ever snubbed her like that, and it left Reiko in a complete state of shock! It just…it just didn't happen!

He could have killed her so easily, but instead, he glowered at Reiko like her existence was some kind of insult to him! How could someone be so mysterious and stunning and terrifying and infuriating?! In her numb daze, Reiko even ended up thanking him as he drifted away on the boat with that little imp, but he didn't even spare her a second glance! Yokai never just left her alone like that before! Ever! Even the imp struggled to leave, seemingly only doing so out of some stronger loyalty towards Sesshomaru. But Reiko was willing to bet that a few moments longer in her presence would have broken the imp's fidelity. Was Sesshomaru defective then? Or did he think her heart wasn't good enough for the likes of him? Why did she care so much anyway, she should be grateful she made it out alive!

"Are you certain the samurai are dead?" The old man asked, and Reiko pushed aside her strange frustration.

"Pretty sure, yeah. There...there wasn't much left of them."

The old man frowned in thought but then turned to look at the grumpy man standing behind him.

"Joji, go take some men and see if what she speaks is true."

The grumpy man, or Joji, did not like this idea.

"No. We should stay here and prepare to fight." He argued before pointing an accusing finger at Reiko, "She is clearly trying to lure our men away on a wild goose-chase so General Hatsuo's men can come and overtake the village!"

"Joji…" The old man started to chide, but Joji cut him short by reaching for the sickle at his side.

"She needs to die!" Joji yelled, and Reiko grew pale.

_Ah, come on! This isn't fair! Isn't it a bit early in the morning to die?!_

Reiko ignored the pain in her side as she started to scoot away from the approaching Joji and his sickle on her hands and heels. She bumped into a corner, desperately looking towards one of the many peering faces in the doorway for help, but it seemed none of them were willing to get in his way. The old man reached out and grabbed Joji's arm, which Joji was about to shake off, when-

"Oh, no you don't!"

This new voice, raspy and commanding, shouted at all of them. Both the old man and Joji froze as a tiny old woman pushed past the people gathered in the doorway to the small hut. She was half bent over in age, and her hair was beautifully long and silver, twisted into an elaborate braid. Somehow the sight of her and her impressive scowl seemed to make Joji nervous.

"I spent too long trying to break this girl's fever for you to come in and just chop her head off." The old woman harped, and Reiko reached a hand up to her neck nervously. The old woman continued to come closer, pushing past Joji as if he was merely a misbehaving child and not a man armed and ready to kill some girl he just met.

"This girl is clearly no spy," The old woman said as she then moved to stand in between Reiko and Joji, "And even if she is, she's a very poor one for thinking this village important enough to capture before Asano Castle has even fallen."

Reiko attempted to stand up then, just in case she needed to start running. Her feet failed her though, and looking down to see how welted and scratched up her feet were, she understood why. It was a relief that the old woman was on Reiko's side then, and Reiko could feel the tension in the small hut lessen as Joji lowered the sickle in his hands.

"Genzo, control your wife!" He sneered as he looked to the old man.

The old man, Genzo, only shrugged.

"I'm afraid I agree with my wife. If you feel the need, then send only one man to go verify the girl's tale. Then you may go arm the rest of the men and patrol about the forest if you so feel the need."

From behind them all, the faces in the doorway nodded and seemed to be muttering in agreement with this plan. Joji, hearing that he was outnumbered, reluctantly shoved the sickle back into the loop of his momohiki pants.

"Very well." He snarled, giving Reiko one last glare before he turned and left the hut. The faces in the doorway left with him, no doubt to follow through with Genzo's orders. Reiko sighed, suddenly feeling very exhausted. She rubbed at the sensitive skin under her eyes.

_Kami, these constant threats to my life are probably wreaking havoc on my complexion…_

"Apologies," The old man turned to smile at her, "We all must be wary in these times of conflict."

He shifted to fully face her, giving her a small bow.

"I am Genzo, leader of this village. This is my wife, Hanae," He gestured to the woman beside him, and the woman's sneer eased itself into a displeased frown, "You were found by Rin floating down the river last night sick with fever and bleeding out. She fetched you out of the water and my wife attended to you. I hope you are feeling better?"

Reiko's eyes widened at this explanation. So, she had fainted last night then! She knew the wound on her side had begun to bleed again last night, having opened up again after the samurai leader threw her to the ground, but she didn't think infection could set in so quickly! Realizing she probably owed these people her life, Reiko attempted a deep bow.

"Yes, I am. Thank you for taking care of me."

"I was certain you were for death, girl." The old woman, Hanae, huffed as she came over. Without warning, she jabbed at Reiko's wounded side, making her flinch.

"Ow! Hey! That's still tender!" Reiko hissed and attempted to scoot away from her. She was still stuck in the corner though, so she couldn't retreat very far.

"You must have great resilience. I've seen wounds half as deep kill grown men." Hanae commented dryly as she reached to pull a bucket of water closer to where she now knelt before Reiko. Reiko frowned suspiciously as she watched her move.

"Oh?"

"It was awfully infected too, but at least your fever is starting to subside. You have a long way to go yet though." The woman continued and reached for the ties to Reiko's kosode to get a look at the bandage. Reiko instinctively tried to push her hands away, but Hanae merely snickered.

"Oh, please. You have nothing I haven't seen before."

"B-but…" Reiko stammered, glancing at the old man. He had turned away from them and was building up wood in the fire pit. Reiko wasn't exactly shy, but stripping down in front of strangers was definitely out of her comfort zone. But Hanae laughed again.

"He's just a geezer. He hasn't been able to get it up for seven years now, so I doubt he's really interested in looking at your small tits."

"Quiet you!" Genzo shouted over his shoulder, stiffening in humiliation.

Reiko was in the same boat, looking down at her bra dejectedly. Her breasts weren't_ that_ small. They just seemed that way in comparison to her large hips, that was all. That had always been a source of insecurity for Reiko, that and her slight belly that came with having a curvy figure. She concentrated on the bandages however as Hanae gently took the kosode off of Reiko They seemed to have been plain strips of woven cotton, which Hanae gently unraveled to reveal the red gashes that the yokai's teeth had caused. Sure enough, the entire area was tender and inflamed.

_Yuck. I did get all my shots before I came here, right?_ Reiko gulped.

"It is not so bad," Hanae comforted, seeing Reiko's uneasiness, "You must have the Kami smiling on you to be so lucky."

Hanae then grabbed a bowl from nearby that Reiko hadn't noticed. Inside of it was a strange thick paste of green which she added water to from the bucket. It turned it into a green sludge, and an odd smell wafted from it.

"What's in that?" Reiko asked as she wrinkled her nose. Hanae scooped a handful of it onto her fingers, and before Reiko could move away or protest, she slathered it onto the bite. It didn't sting at all, so Reiko relaxed.

"Sticklewort and lotus to stop the bleeding, olibanum to reduce swelling and infection, and cattail pollen to reduce scarring," Hanae explained.

"Oh. I read about those." Reiko commented as she tried to stifle a yawn, feeling suddenly tired. Those herbs had been in her book about Kampo medicine that she bought from the bookstore. It was probably still in her overnight bag. A worry ran through Reiko then, but it was gone quickly when she noticed her overnight bag set not far from the doorway of the hut. At least she still had that with her then.

Reiko continued to watch Hanae in fascination as she took the old, and somewhat bloody, bandages and soaked them in the bucket of water. Probably she would wash and reuse them, but for now, she took out a fresh roll that she began to wrap Reiko's waist in. Reiko smiled when the old woman had securely tied off the bandage tightly.

"Thanks."

Hanae grunted, "You can thank me by telling me more about how you came across that wound. That's a yokai bite, yes?"

Reiko paled. How she received the bite was just a memory now, but it would be one Reiko would dread for the rest of her life. Numbly, Reiko nodded.

"Was it the one who killed the samurai?" Hanae pressed.

"Yes…"

That was a lie, but Reiko didn't feel like explaining to her the full story. Besides, it probably gave her explanation about the samurai more weight anyway. She ended up frowning when she thought of Sesshomaru again. Why? Why didn't he want to eat her heart?

_Kami, his stupid smug face is going to haunt me for a long time, isn't it? Why couldn't he have been like every other yokai?_ Reiko groaned internally.

"Then you are lucky to be alive. But I don't think you'll be able to enjoy it for long." Hanae went on, causing Reiko to look up at her curiously, "As soon as Asano Castle falls, I'm willing to bet that General Hatsuo will be making their way through the rest of the lands, burning and pillaging as they please."

Reiko's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. Was that what was going on around here? No wonder everyone was on edge! Reiko would need to get out of here soon then unless she wanted to be trapped in the middle of a war zone! Kami, as if yokai weren't a big enough problem for her!

Genzo though scoffed by the fire pit as he struck pieces of flint to light it, stalling Reiko's panic.

"Please. They will ride through here, make a big show of the change of power, and then go back to drinking our sake and eating our rice, and-"

"And raping our women, and killing our men, and burning our homes." Hanae interrupted, having no patience with her husband. Reiko went pale at this delightful image. Genzo merely rolled his eyes.

"Always the pessimist. You're scaring the girl."

Hanae merely huffed and gave Reiko her kosode back. Reiko slipped back into it, careful when she tied it off at her waist that it wouldn't be too tight. She carefully stood, her knees shaking, wondering how to politely make her exist.

"At any rate, the roads are not safe for traveling." Genzo continued with a sigh. Reiko frowned and paused. Sure, she wanted to leave, but she wanted to live too.

"But I need to find the Bone-Eater's Well."

"The what?" Genzo's eyebrows furrowed before he shook his head, "Never heard of it."

Reiko tried not to wilt in disappointment. She had to leave, she had to find the Bone-Eater's Well to find her way back and find Kagome. She couldn't just stay here and potentially get killed in some stupid war. What if Kagome was in the same situation? Oh, Kami, that girl would probably end up strutting out into the middle of a battlefield yelling about all the noise being made!

"Can I maybe keep going down the river?" Reiko pressed, not ready to give up yet, "I really need to find my cousin."

"You are not going anywhere," Hanae told her. The old woman then stood and shuffled over to where Reiko was. With one finger, she pushed at the middle of Reiko's chest. To her odd surprise, Reiko felt her knees buckle, and she crumpled to the ground.

_The hell?! Is the woman a professional wrestler?!_

"You're still healing. You can barely stand as it is."

Reiko, stubbornly, attempted to stand again. But this time none of her muscles wanted to cooperate, and so Reiko slumped in frustration. She must have really gotten sick, and she could feel a sudden weakness and temperature take her now.

"Rest for the day," Hanae told her, patting the reed mat Reiko had been sleeping on, "We shall hear from Joji if your story is true or not before long. And if the village is not raided in the middle of the night by General Hatsuo's men and you are still feeling feisty, you can leave in the morning."

Reiko didn't want to stay. She wanted to get out of this crazy era and go back home with Kagome. But…her more reasonable side knew that that wasn't going to happen. At least, not today. Her side hurt too much, and her body was just too tired. And if there was a war going on, well, Reiko was in no condition to avoid it at the moment. Not only that, but with as exhausted as she was, Reiko wouldn't stand a chance against any yokai that came at her…no, it would be better to stay here. At least for the night, as Hanae said.

"But…I have to find Kagome." The more stubborn part of Reiko resisted even as she made her way over to the woven reed mat.

"I'm sure you will." The old woman replied absently. Hanae's back was turned to her as she started to scrub the bloodied bandages in the bucket.

Reiko laid herself down on the mat, shifting so that she was on her left side. She watched Hanae continue to wash the bandages, the water in the bucket turning pink with blood. Her eyelids began to droop. A thousand worries still ran through her head, but she was just too tired to pay them any attention as she slowly slipped into sleep.

* * *

_'The Blood Maiden…give me the Blood Maiden!'_

Reiko shot up like a bolt, a voice like thunder ringing in her ears. She looked around her, trying to find the source, knowing it to be a yokai, but not seeing any about in the small hut. By the light that seeped in from the open doorway, Reiko could tell it was sometime in the evening. Genzo was gone, but the fire was now lit and boiling vegetables. Everything seemed to be alright, but Reiko knew that it wasn't when a sudden crash of wood and earth came from somewhere outside.

"What is it?! What's going on?!" She screamed as she tried to stand up. That's when she noticed Hanae cowering in the farthest corner.

"An ogre is attacking the village!" Hanae cried, but then shouted in exasperation, "If it's not invading samurai, then its yokai!"

Reiko wondered how someone could be so afraid and yet so unsurprised. Was this normal then? Did yokai just attack people randomly? It had been a bit of a shock to her when she saw Sesshomaru, but even more so when the samurai could see the yokai as well. All her life yokai had been invisible to most people, and now, here in the Sengoku period, it seemed that everyone could see them. But, apparently, that didn't prove to be such a good thing.

_'Blood Maiden…where are you Blood Maiden?'_

"Blood Maiden?" Reiko repeated, finally standing, "Shit! It's calling out for me!"

"What are you talking about?" Hanae shouted, reaching to stop Reiko as she walked past her.

Reiko wasn't listening, trying to figure out what to do. It sounded like the ogre was ripping apart the village, looking for her. Glancing towards the bucket, it wasn't hard for Reiko to figure out why. It was still pink with her blood; the ogre probably smelled it from miles away.

_Dammit! How could I have been so stupid?!_ Reiko cursed herself.

Whatever was happening now was her fault. It didn't matter if yokai were common to see in this time. The ogre was attacking because of Reiko. And because of that, Reiko would need to be the one to fix it. Mother and Kagome suffered because of Reiko, and she wasn't about to let anyone else suffer too!

Grabbing the bucket, Reiko searched for anything else that could help her. Seeing a long nata knife, she grabbed it too.

"Wait! Don't go out there! Are you insane?!" Hanae called out as Reiko went over to the door. Reiko couldn't help but chuckle nervously.

"Maybe a little."

With that, she was outside. Reiko's bare feet were already aching, but she moved quickly down the row of huts. Each looked the same, with stones on the roofs and thatched sides, and within many of them were cowering families. A few called out to Reiko, begging her to hide, but Reiko moved on until she saw something lumbering over in the next row of huts.

_Oh…oh so that's an ogre. _

Its skin was a deep blue, and it had a pot belly that hung so low that it almost covered the loincloth it - thankfully - wore. It was humanoid in shape, though its eyes were completely black, and two teeth curled upwards over its lips like tucks. It towered well above the huts, leaning down and smashing the ones next to it with a club as it searched for Reiko. It ignored the families that ran screaming from the broken huts, as well as the hurled stones and farming tools several men tried to harm it with.

Oddly enough, Reiko had never seen an ogre before. In the modern era, Reiko had begun to think only lesser or small yokai had survived. Possibly the bigger ones were mostly extinct or better at hiding, but Reiko always wondered why she only saw at most twenty or so really big yokai.

This one left those all behind however. It was 'fuck you' big.

_And I am definitely fucked,_ Reiko gulped, _Kami, am I really going to do this? _

Before she had time to debate the wisdom in her decision, Reiko swallowed her nerves and shouted up at the thing.

"Hey! Bucktooth!"

Slowly, as if confused, the ogre turned to glance over the row of huts that was between him and Reiko. When its black eyes landed on her, they widened.

_'The Blood Maiden…'_

"Yeah, t-that's right! Come and catch me if you can, you ugly bastard!" Reiko stammered, sounding about as brave as she felt. She practically whimpered as it started to stomp its way over to her, and she turned to run.

Immediately her body burned with effort as the pain of her side flared up. She was going as fast as she could, but all she could manage was a jog. She probably should drop the bucket, but one part of her brain that oxygen reached as she started to pant with exertion had a plan. After all, if the ogre had found her by following the scent of her blood, then maybe it could be distracted by it as well.

By some miracle, Reiko had managed to make it out of the village with the ogre still in pursuit. Before her now were fields of rice paddies, and thus very few places to hide. Quickly, wheels turned in Reiko's mind. Turning towards the woods nearby, she moved as fast as she could.

Once inside the forest and, temporarily at least, out of the ogre's view, Reiko went up to a tree and splashed the bloodied water against it. She then tossed the bucket off into some bushes before taking off herself. She hoped the ogre would be distracted by the smell of her blood long enough for Reiko to double back towards the village, and from there head towards the river. She could probably steal a boat and let the current take her far away, hopefully sparing the villagers.

There were flaws with this plan, certainly, but it was the best Reiko could come up with. As it was, she could hear the ogre stomping over towards the tree with her watered-down blood on it, his wide nostrils snuffling at it.

She smirked as she headed back towards the tree line. All she had to do was run, and then maybe-!

Reiko broke through the tree line and screamed as she ran straight into a large, three fingered hand. It squeezed her waist, causing her to lose the air to continue her shrieking. The hand lifted her up to a face similar to the ogre she had been running from.

"Brother, I have found her." It spoke, looking amused at the absolute horror written on Reiko's face. Some instinct took over then, and her hand with the nata fumbled to bring it down on the fist around her. But the ogre's skin was too thick, and the nata barely scratched it!

_Oh, come on!_ Reiko groaned.

"Ah, that tickles." The ogre laughed as his brother came over, ignoring Reiko's continued attempts to stab him.

"How shall we divide her?" The ogre asked his brother, causing Reiko to freeze, "Heads or tails? Or right down the middle?"

"Will we be each granted only half of the Blood Maiden's power then?" The other asked, frowning in thought. Reiko's head whipped between the two of them, confused and horrified by what she was hearing, and yet curious herself.

"I am not sure brother…but I am certain the sweetness of her blood will satisfy us both." The ogre holding her smirked. The two of them laughed again, and Reiko's grip on the nata tightened. Not that it would do her any good.

_Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit! _

Her mind reeled with possibilities, but none of them very helpful. The ogre that was holding her started to bring its other hand towards her. Reiko idly wondered if he was going to twist her torso from her legs as he discussed with his brother, and her body froze. Adrenaline pumped within her, numbing her in preparation for the unbearable pain that she was about to experience.

So…after all this time, after years of following her rules, this was how she was going to die? That…that really sucked.

_No! Fuck that! I'm a Higurashi! We're nothing if not stubborn!_ Reiko swore. If she was going to die, she was going to at least get in one good hit at the ogre before she did!

Taking the nata in both hands, she raised it high above her head. Her body was now completely squeezed out of all oxygen and feeling, but still, something odd built up in her. Some kind of energy that concentrated in her hands. She felt it only right to embed that energy into the nata itself as if it was some extension of her. Reiko didn't have time to think of what it meant, but she allowed it to build a second more before she brought the nata down with all her remaining strength.

The nata did nothing against the ogre's hand, but from it, a strange light streamed forth. It was as if whatever had built up in Reiko had traveled from her hands, the nata, and finally the ogre. It wsahed over him, bathing him in light, only to come to a stop at his shoulder where it streamed out.

"ARGH!"

Reiko watched in shock as the ogre's shoulder lit up as if on fire, and recognized the work of her strange power. She hadn't thought of it as a possibility to save her, and yet the ogre dropped her roughly onto the ground as he reeled back in pain. She collapsed, landing on her back with a cry.

"Brother! What is it?!" The other ogre screamed as he watched his brother clutch his now crippled arm in agony. The ogre then looked down at Reiko, snarling, "You little bitch!"

Reiko was too dazed from her fall to register the ogre was lifting a foot up to stomp her to death. All she knew was that the strange charge of energy was still in her hands, still in the nata, and so she raised it to defend herself. As the ogre's foot came into contact with it, a huge scar of light opened up on his leg, traveling to his chest. From the light, little threads of energy, like lightning, sparked and seemed to paralyze him.

With little choice, the ogre toppled over, practically frozen in position by whatever it was Reiko did to him. He landed not far from Reiko, making the ground jump beneath her as he did.

Somehow, Reiko found the strength to stand up. As she turned to try and run, Reiko saw that a crowd of villagers had come to the edge of the woods. They were all men, all armed with whatever sharp farming tools they had at their disposal. Genzo was at the front, probably having been the one to rally them together to protect the village.

"She's…she's immobilized them!" He shouted, his eyes bulging in shock. He quickly shook that away however and rallied the men behind him.

"Quickly! While they can't move!"

The men shouted some kind of war cry and descended on the two ogres. Reiko got caught up in the wave of them, and watched as the farmers began to stab at the ogre that had fallen. The one with the hurt shoulder though was able to back away, watching in horror as the men went for his brother's neck.

"Brother! Brother, no!" He shouted as the farmers as they, working together, gutted the ogre on the ground. The yokai struggled as best he could, but all that did was quicken his painful death.

Reiko absentmindedly wondered how the farmers had managed to do that so quickly when she could barely scratch his skin, but she turned to watch the other ogre begin to retreat into the forest. It seems whatever she had done to him had worn off, that or he over came it. A few men threw their sickles after him, a few hitting his exposed back, but he ran on until he disappeared into the thick of the trees.

_'Blood Maiden! You will pay Blood Maiden!'_ Reiko heard him call out, and shuddered. Sure, he had been trying to eat her, but Reiko could hear the grief in his voice, as well as his hate…

_Well…that's just great,_ Reiko grimaced, _as if I needed more to feel guilty about._

Reiko decided that she wouldn't feel too guilty about this though. After all, the two ogres did try to eat her. And who knows how much property damage they had done to the village. But at least it seemed that everyone was alright now.

Reiko suddenly felt very, _very_ tired. With a sigh, she looked tried to look for Genzo. She avoided looking down, not wanting to see the beheaded ogre's body, but couldn't avoid the sight of it. Some of the men were now lifting the ogre's head above their shoulders, cheering like idiots. The rest were looking at Reiko fearfully.

"What is she?" One whispered to another, and then all at once a shouting started.

"A yokai!"

"No, a witch!"

"No! She is a miko!"

This last voice was Genzo, and the men turned to look at their leader. Genzo went straight over to Reiko, and, to her shock, kneeled before her.

"Thank you, Lady Miko, for saving our lives."

"…huh?" Reiko frowned, not certain she heard him correctly. But as quickly as the men were to condemn her, they were now on their knees as well, looking to Reiko as if she was a saint.

"Thank you miko!"

"Yes, thank you Lady Miko!"

Reiko blinked, her mind working slowly to comprehend what was happening around her.

"Wait, I'm not a-"

"Never have I seen such a display of spiritual power!" Genzo interrupted, completely awestruck, "It must have been the will of the Kami that the river brought you to our village!"

"It…it was?"

"This village once had a priest, but he was nowhere nearly as powerful as you have proved yourself to be." He praised, and Reiko could see wheels in his head turning, "In these times, we are truly blessed to have such a protector come to us. Please, honor us by becoming our miko!"

This declaration was met by cheers from the other men, and Reiko was left dumbfounded.

"Uh…"

* * *

The evening had grown late, and sunset was just around the corner. But instead of settling down for the night, the village was teeming with a buzz of activity. Apparently there had been a priest who lived around here, but he died some years ago. The hut where he lived was empty and in disarray, but now several men were fixing the hole in the roof and a number of young women were cleaning up inside. There were a lot of cobwebs and broken floorboards, but everyone was working diligently to repair it.

And why? So that Reiko could move in of course that night as the village's new miko.

_Kami,_ Reiko sighed as she passively watched the commotion around her from her corner of the small hut, _how did I get into this?_

The past few hours had been a bit of a blur for Reiko. After Genzo's declaration, she was pretty certain she blacked for an hour or two, because the next thing she knew she was with Hanae who was chastising her about running off and nearly getting herself killed. Luckily, it seemed Reiko's wound hadn't reopened, and the worst she received from the little skirmish was a couple of bruises on her back. Still, everything hurt as it did before, and Reiko felt queasy as her body grew warm with fever again.

In all of this, Reiko had been too stunned to give Genzo an answer, but it seemed everyone in the village thought Reiko's silence was acceptance of his generous offer. Reiko was still stuck running the incident through her head, shocked that she had survived it. It was one thing for her to have killed the yokai that pulled her down the Bone-Eater's Well with her light, but now she managed to fend off two ogres at once?

_No, it's not light. It's spiritual energy, or so Genzo thinks,_ Reiko considered as she nervously fiddled with the jade pendant around her neck, _I always suspected I had reiryoku, but to now have it come to my defense twice like that…I've never done that before._

Was it something about being here in the past that made her reiryoku stronger? Or was it stronger because Reiko simply had to defend herself against more yokai here? The past certainly had a greater number of yokai, that was for sure. Reiko didn't know, but for right now, the miko situation needed her attention.

"Lady Miko?"

Reiko blanched and turned to see Hanae now at her side. She had left Reiko for a little while, but had returned and was holding a cucumber which she offered to Reiko.

"Here. Eat this."

Reiko reached for it, suddenly realizing how thirsty she was as she began to absentmindedly nibble at the end.

"Can't I just have some water? Or maybe some real food?" She asked quietly, watching the village women continue their work on fixing the hut up. By this rate it would be nearly brand new in an hour. A pair of women were moving a small chest, and Reiko was curious to see that it was filled with sutra scrolls, the kind Grandpa would often make.

"Not on a fever. You have to starve it out, and water will only make you sick." Hanae told her as she slowly lowered herself to sit on the floor beside Reiko. Reiko nodded, vaguely recalling her mother telling her something like that when she had gotten sick as a little girl. The memory was warm, but before Reiko could recall anything more, Hanae continued.

"This hut belonged to a fart of a priest. He came to us a few years ago, and I suspect he was kicked out of some shrine for drinking. He would get so pissed drunk, he could barely speak without slurring whenever he performed a wedding. Anyway, he died a couple of years ago, but we kept this hut empty with the hope of one day having a new priest or priestess join the village, so this hut will be all yours to do with as you see fit."

Reiko gulped. If these people had been waiting for someone to return and protect them from yokai, then Reiko was the least qualified person for the job! She needed to get out of this village before more came looking to eat her heart. But, Reiko wasn't too fond of getting herself beheaded for angering an entire village, so it would need to be done with tact.

Daring, Reiko shifted on her knees so she was facing Hanae.

"I'm…I'm really sorry. I should have said this earlier, but…" Reiko swallowed as she bowed in apology, "I'm not a miko."

Hanae's brow knitted in confusion and doubt.

"You're not?"

"Well, I mean, I hoped to be. My Grandpa runs a shrine and I learned a few things, but not enough to actually qualify." Reiko added quickly, disappointed when Hanae waved her hand dismissively.

"You wounded and immobilized an ogre. You are overqualified in comparison to the priest."

"Yeah, okay, but I don't know any of the rituals!" Reiko continued to protest, and again, Hanae didn't look put off.

"That will be alright. I am sure my husband will be able to teach you. He often helped the priest perform the rites of many ceremonies when he was too drunk to stand."

"But I don't know how to heal people or bless them! I can barely keep houseplants alive!"

"Then I can teach you. It won't be hard, seeing as you have an interest in herbs."

"But…but…I-!" Reiko struggled, trying and failing to come up with any more excuses. Were these people so desperate they would accept a sub-par miko? And sure, Reiko had an interest in learning the healing arts and the rituals of being a miko, but now was not the time! She had to find Kagome and get them back to the future! She had to cash the first month's rent at her apartment or lose the down deposit! She had to go back to work or lose that promotion she worked so hard for!

Reiko was about to find some excuse, any excuse, to give Hanae, when a meek voice at the doorway spoke up.

"Hanae? My family wishes to thank the miko." Pushing aside the woven reed curtain at the door was a young girl. On her hip was a basket full of vegetables, which she promptly lifted to show Reiko as if seeking approval.

"Oh, Mei, how kind. Put it in the corner there." Hanae instructed.

"I can't become a miko! I have to find the Bone-Eater's Well!" Reiko whispered as a hiss at Hanae as Mei did as she was asked. She had to make the old woman see reason. Reiko couldn't stay here! Not only wasn't she a proper miko and had to get back home but the longer she stayed here, the longer these people could be put back in danger again! Reiko had gotten lucky with the ogres, but she doubted that luck would last for much longer!

"Lady Miko?" Another small voice spoke up by the door, "My family wishes to thank you for saving the village."

A girl entered, but instead of a basket full of vegetables, she had a chicken bundled in her arms. A live chicken!

"Ah, Fumi. Such a fine bird, the Lady Miko thanks you." Hanae smiled and pointed to the same corner Mei placed the vegetables in. Its little head bobbed up and down before it started to preen its golden brown feathers.

_Kami dammit!_ Reiko swore, _What's next? A cow? Before this night is over, I'm going to end up owning a whole fucking farm!_

"This is moving too fast. I need to get out of here!" Reiko said as she made to stand. Her bag was still over at Hanae's hut, but maybe if she ran for it she could grab it and leave the village and maybe steal a boat and then-

"Is it?" Hanae interrupted, "You cannot leave, not while you are still healing. That will take at least another two days. Unless you wish to succumb to infection or fever and die a horribly painful death."

Hanae was so serious as she spoke that Reiko paused. Die? Horribly? Well, she didn't want that…but she needed to leave! It didn't matter, she needed to find Kagome! Who knew what that girl was getting herself into!

"But, the Bone-Eater's Well, I-!"

"I heard you the first time." Hanae sighed with exasperation, all patience gone, "You'll not be finding anything like that here. As for searching for it, this village is in the middle of a war between two great generals. You have already been captured by samurai, and from what I gather, you were lucky to escape before they all had their way with you. You wanting some other band of samurai to finish what they started? Because the roads and river will be teaming with them until Asano Castle falls. And don't think sneaking through the forest will be any safer. You may have spiritual power, but wounded as you are, yokai will swarm all over you the moment you step into the woods."

_Lady, you don't know the half of it…_

Reiko gulped and shrank into herself. She knew she had been lucky to escape the samurai when she did, luckier still that Sesshomaru didn't want her heart. It was dangerous enough for Reiko what with all the other yokai about, but she knew that, and was prepared to deal with it. But…could she really manage to avoid a whole army too? Hanae sounded like at any moment this village itself would be under attack. If that was the case, Reiko might as well take a risk and escape while she could. Even if it meant risking infection and getting eaten. Ugh…

Seeing Reiko's doubts cross her face, Hanae took the opportunity to grab Reiko's hand.

"You need time to heal. And perhaps, in a few days, this war will be over. If we survive it, then maybe you can consider leaving if you so wish. In the meantime, perhaps consider staying with us as our miko?"

Reiko stilled at the softness of the older woman's voice. Glancing away, she saw how the other women cleaning in the hut paused to look towards the pair of them. They too seemed to be pleading with their eyes, entreating Reiko silently as Hanae went on.

"These are troubling times. As I said before, if it is not invading warlords that threaten us, it is yokai. With you here, at least one worry might be dispelled. And we could use the hope your presence offers. Look," She pointed to the vegetables and chicken, which had somehow now been joined by a small bag of rice and some smoked fish when Reiko wasn't looking, "Look how happy they are to see you here."

Reiko looked at the gifts, and then at the women. They seemed waiting for an answer on bated breath. Reiko had only been in the past for a couple of days now, and she could say without a shadow of a doubt it was one of the worst times of her life. But for these people, that was life. All they seemed to be asking from Reiko was just a bit of hope, the same kind of hope Reiko herself begged the Kami for. A chance to be safe, for herself and her loved ones…

Reiko took in a deep breath and tried to think logically about her situation. While these people seemed ready to accept her and let her stay, Reiko knew they were in danger of being under attack by both samurai and yokai. The longer Reiko stayed, the higher the latter would increase, that was for certain. But, at the same time, Reiko couldn't leave. Not unless she wanted to die. She could feel her fever weighing her down even now, and if she exerted herself any more, she risked succumbing to infection like Hanae said. Then what good would Reiko be to Kagome? And at least here, there were people to help Reiko fight off yokai. That was something she never had on her side before, so maybe everything would be alright. At least, for a few days. Until she was healed and the war was over, one way or another.

_Besides_, Reiko sighed as she again looked at Hanae and the other women, _can I really leave them without hope? I'm a sucker for a lost cause after all..._

It seemed like the logical move to make, and yet, Reiko couldn't help but feel somewhat selfish as she felt herself concede.

"Okay. I'll think about it until this war is over. But I'm not promising anything!"

"Of course," Hanae replied, trying to repress her smile. Reiko felt guilty looking at it. While Reiko didn't want to deny anyone hope, she knew the hope she was giving these people was false. After all, she was going to leave as soon as it was safe too, no matter how anyone begged her to stay. Hanae's smile did turn into a frown though as she looked Reiko over.

"We must do something about this."

Reiko looked down at herself. She was covered in dirt, and worse, her leggings and robe were torn in several places. And she still didn't have any shoes, so her feet looked like a nightmare.

_I need a pedicure, stat. That will be the first thing I do when I get back home._

"We do not have any red hakama now, but maybe we could find a white haori somewhere here…" Hanae offered, and immediately Reiko panicked.

"Oh, uh, until I officially accept, can't I just wear a plain kosode or something?"

Reiko didn't want people getting their hopes up any more than they already were. Besides, wearing the garb of a miko would feel wrong, especially if her Grandpa wasn't here to see it. Hanae nodded in agreement before standing, her joints cracking in several places as she did.

"I shall see if I can find one. Wait here."

With that, Hanae left. Reiko sat in her corner, musing over her decision as the women finished the cleaning and were now lighting a fire within the pit in the middle of the hut.

By staying here and giving herself time to heal and avoid war, Reiko was making the smart choice. But it certainly didn't feel like the right one. For one thing, Reiko already felt guilty that Kagome had been in the past this long already, and who knew what had happened to her here. And whatever did happen to Kagome would be Reiko's fault. The same went for Reiko's time here in this village. The ogre attack had been caused because the brothers were looking for Reiko. Reiko supposed she was lucky not only to escape the yokai herself but that no one else had been hurt in the process.

But, whether she liked it or not, she was stuck here. At least until she was well enough to leave. And if the village wasn't burned down in the middle of the night by rampaging samurai.

_Kami, is this what they call being stuck between a rock and a hard place? Or in my case at least, stuck between being eaten by yokai, death by infection, death by samurai, or become a miko. Honestly, how did it come to this?_

And yet, as Reiko looked at the pile of food now stocked into the corner, an idea hit her. One that maybe would help protect her and the village. At least, for a little while.

_Maybe...maybe if I take some preemptive measures, I can stall the yokai for a while and keep them away. With all that food, I could make some kind of-_

"Lady Miko." A gruff voice called out, making Reiko jump and lose her train of thought.

She glanced up, and now looming beside her was the man from before, Joji. He looked as sour as she had last seen him, and from the way he spoke, it seemed to pain him to be polite towards her.

"It appears you were right, the samurai upstream have been killed." He glowered. While Reiko guessed that was a good thing and that he no longer thought her a spy, she didn't know if she liked having him so near. Slowly, she edged away from him and closer to the other women still cleaning inside the hut.

"It seems amazing you survived such a vicious attack." He chuckled before shrugging, "But it seems you have a way with yokai, seeing as how you dispatched several while I was gone."

"Yeah. Lucky me." She muttered, feeling anything but. Besides, she _technically_ didn't kill the ogre, but she didn't feel like arguing with the man.

"To have you protecting the village will be a great relief to all of us then, I'm sure." He sneered.

_What is with this guy?_ Reiko frowned,_ Was he really looking that forward to killing me?_

But that seemed all he had to say for the moment, and with a bow, prepared to turn and leave. Reiko, however, was hit by a question that had been burning in the back of her mind for some time.

"Oh! Sorry," She called out, and Joji stopped to look back, "but I remember that Genzo said a little girl found me by the river?"

"Yes. That would be Rin." Joji answered sourly. Reiko would not be deterred. If she owed her life to this Rin, then the least she could do was pay her back. Maybe she could give Rin some of the food the villagers had given her? Reiko didn't feel right accepting all that stuff for herself anyways.

"Is she around? I want to thank her." Reiko glanced around, wondering if one of the young women here was Rin or knew her.

Joji however only laughed.

"There is no need for that. She's just an orphan the village took in out of the pity of our hearts when her parents and little brother were killed by bandits. Besides," He sneered again as he turned to leave, "she doesn't speak anyway. The freakish girl does not smile or frown, so your gratitude would be wasted on her."

Reiko watched him leave, wondering how anyone could be so cold. She shuddered and thought again whether or not she had made a wise decision.

* * *

A few notes here lovelies!

First off, I'm sorry! I wanted Rin and Reiko to meet in this chapter, but it got away from me. Anyway, in case you couldn't guess, Reiko is now stuck in Rin's village! And that means, of course, the two of them will be meeting in the next chapter and will be having some pretty cute moments together. And as for the village being near Asano Castle…hehe, well, let's just say that Sesshomaru will be showing up again real soon (episodes 133 and 134 ring any bells?).

Anyway, join Reiko in the next chapter as she figures out how to navigate life as a fake miko! With war and yokai being a constant threat, the stress really gets to Reiko. A few chance encounters brings her closer to Rin, and the two of them start to bond…when suddenly Reiko finds herself in trouble. Again.


	5. Rin the Orphan

**Chapter 5; Rin the Orphan:**

Thank you so much for your favs, follows, and reviews! I'm so happy that you all like the story so far and for your support, and I promise that this chapter will get the story going on the real action that you've been waiting for (namely Sesshomaru, haha).

* * *

When Reiko woke up, it was still dark. Birdsong could be heard, so sunrise couldn't be too far off. She frowned and stretched, sighing when her stiff back cracked in protest at the hardwood floor beneath her. Reiko passively wondered if she fell out of bed when all of the events of the past several days swiftly caught up with her sleepy brain.

_Oh, of course. I'm still stuck in this feudal nightmare,_ Reiko groaned and rubbed her miserably eyes.

Slowly she sat up, wondering what happened in the span of her sleep.

Looking down saw she was wearing a vibrantly red kosode and a golden colored obi. Reiko panicked for a second, wondering who had changed her, but calmed when she remembered Hanae returning sometime after Joji left with the promised clothes for Reiko to change into. Given how dirty she was from her encounter with the samurai and the ogres, Hanae refused to let Reiko dress until she had been bathed. This, of course, led to Reiko struggling for some kind of dignity while Hanae and several of the other village women proceeded to give her a sponge bath.

After that humiliation, Reiko must have passed out, because that was the last thing she remembered clearly. There were some snips of Hanae slathering the bite in Reiko's side with more of that green stuff sometime in the middle of the night, but Reiko was half-dead with fever to remember if that was real or not. Probably the latter, as the wound felt better. And, that she was alive and no one was screaming in horror, Reiko also assumed she and the villagers survived the night without the village being attacked by General Hatsuo's men or any more yokai.

_Well, it's about time I got a lucky break._ Reiko smiled as she felt her side. It was still tender, but the inflammation had gone down in the night. Not only that but feeling her forehead Reiko could tell her fever finally broke thanks to Hanae's efforts. With any luck, Reiko would only need another day or so and the wound would start to close itself properly.

Speaking of Hanae, Reiko didn't see her. She had promised to stay with Reiko through the night and keep watch over her condition, but now the woman was gone and it was just Reiko in the dead priest's hut. Well, Reiko supposed it was her hut now. And since she was alone – mostly alone, Reiko noted as she spotted the chicken Fumi had left as a gift – Reiko decided to make the best of this time.

If she was going to stay for another day, then Reiko needed to take preemptive measures against any yokai that might think of attacking the village again. Reiko owed the villagers that much since she was taking advantage of their kindness.

Standing up, Reiko rolled up the sleeves of her kosode, and got to work.

"Let's see…" Reiko considered as she looked over the stockpile of food the villagers had given her last night, "Rice, cabbage, bamboo shoots, shitake…I could make a nice takikomi gohan with this."

Reiko smiled at her decision. It was a simple dish, one she could throw into the pot that was over the still lit fire, and she seemed to have all the ingredients. Finding a knife, she prepared all the vegetables after starting the rice. It was strange using a fire to cook, and it took Reiko a while to find the right temperature, but the dish came along nicely within the hour.

Except…

Reiko glanced over at the chicken. It was pecking at something in the far corner of the hut, completely oblivious. Takikomi gohan was usually made with chicken or at the very least a hearty dashi stalk. More besides, Reiko noticed that over the years, yokai preferred dishes with a little meat in them. She could substitute with the smoked fish to finish the meal, but fresh meat was far better…

"Cluck, cluck." The harmless little chicken fussed as Reiko plotted. Coming over, Reiko easily picked up the chicken, holding it out at arm's length when it started to flap its wings in protest.

"Okay. Now what?" Reiko frowned. She hadn't thought this far ahead. The chicken squirmed in her hands until it managed to turn and look Reiko dead in the eye. It was kind of cute in a dumb sort of way.

_No, no. It's not cute. It's meat. And whatever you do, don't name it. _

"Don't you judge me with those beady eyes." Reiko huffed as she carried the chicken over to the pot, ready to just toss it in. But then she hit a complication. Didn't she need to defeather the chicken and take out all the guts too? That…that sounded messy. And a lot of work. Plus, the chicken looked a lot like a Chie to Reiko.

"Dammit. I named it. Guess I have to keep it then." Reiko sighed, setting the chicken, or rather Chie, down. Chie seemed happy to make her getaway, retreating back to the corner to continue her pecking. Reiko groaned. It looked like she now had a pet chicken and that she would have to substitute with the dashi stock to finish the dish.

As the sun finally came up, the stir fry was done and smelled wonderful. Reiko's belly caved in itself at the sight of it, but Reiko knew she wouldn't be able to stomach a carb-rich meal like this yet. Besides, this wasn't meant for her. It was to protect the village.

Reiko transferred the takikomi gohan into the largest pot available in the hut. It weighed a ton as she hoisted it up into her arms, but waitressing had given her the biceps to handle it. With that, Reiko pushed aside the reed curtain and left the hut.

The spring morning was refreshingly cold, and Reiko wondered how far off summer was. As it was March, the beginning of rice season seemed to be upon the small village, and many of the farmers in the village were already heading towards the fields. Some of the men where wearing straw coats and hats, their geta clanking against the dirt roads the wove between each of the huts. Reiko wondered if maybe she could borrow a pair, as her brown boats didn't exactly fit in.

A few of the farmers waved at Reiko, some of them even bowing their heads as she passed, making her nervous. It seemed everyone in the small village now knew her and what she could do. Thankfully, now one questioned what Reiko was doing or tried to stop her, so she made it to the edge of the village without incident. Heading straight over to the line of trees, Reiko hoped it would stay that way.

Pausing as soon as she entered the woods, Reiko stilled, and listened. She had really meant to do this last night, but passed out before she could. Kami knows why none of the yokai had tried to attack the village already, as she could already hear a dozen different little whispers start up around her.

_'Blood Maiden…Blood Maiden…'_

"Yes, here I am." Reiko answered, and from the trees, bushes, and ground, a dozen different yokai appeared. Reiko recognized some of them as imps, kappa, and even one or two creatures that looked like miniature ogres.

_Amanojako I think they are called,_ Reiko thought while she set the large pot down before her, _I think they are known to cause wickedness in humans…and for flaying people's skin off and wearing them as suits._

Reiko shuddered, watching the yokai slowly approach her and the pot. Oddly enough, it hadn't occurred to her to be scared right until this moment. She had dealt with yokai all her life and always managed to maintain a healthy fear of them, but it would seem recent events had lessened it. Or maybe…maybe it was because she could tell these yokai weren't going to attack her. Certainly, she could hear them now, each whispering for her heart. But there seemed to be something holding them back.

"Go on. Eat it. If you like it, I will make you guys some more tomorrow, but only if you promise not to hurt any of the villagers, got it?" Reiko demanded as she pointed to the pot, taking a few steps back as the yokai continued to slowly approach her. For a dreaded second, it seemed they weren't going to listen. Then one yokai went up to the pot, and taking a bite, its little eyes seemed to light up.

_'Pure…so pure…'_

With that, the other yokai went towards the pot as well. Some hesitated, looking between Reiko and the food, but the latter seemed to win out in the end. As they all ate, a few warily glanced back at Reiko. They didn't seem hungry for her heart anymore, but looked rather…anxious?

_Huh…that's a first._ Reiko frowned. She wondered if their caution had anything to do with that dead ogre. Maybe it had been that show of force on the villager's part that had kept the yokai at bay all night? Or maybe it had been Reiko's own reiryoku? On the few occasions she had managed to call it forth to protect her in the past, yokai seemed to back off for a time afterwards. Maybe the presence of her spiritual energy frightened them into staying away?

Reiko never had occasion to experiment with her spiritual energy before really, seeing as how she never could depend on it to use in defense and her father would move every couple of weeks to keep the 'bad things' away, thus eliminating the chance to even try. There had even been some blissful points in Reiko's life in which she would go without seeing any yokai for years. That didn't change the fact that they were still after her heart, of course. And Reiko couldn't live like that. That's why she stopped running, wanting to finally face up and find a way to deal with the yokai.

_And look where that got me,_ Reiko huffed as she turned to leave the yokai to enjoy the rest of the meal, _stuck in some village in the Sengoku era with no way home and a lost cousin somewhere. _

Reiko slowly made her way back the village, playing with the jade pendant of Kagome's necklace. From this distance it looked small, with only fifty or so huts to share. Reiko estimated that there were roughly about a hundred and fifty people then, but they each seemed content living in such a tightly knit community. Reiko never really got the chance to enjoy growing up in a small town or in the country, as father had decided that cities were somehow safer. Reiko doubted location really mattered when it came to avoiding yokai, but she supposed it would be hard to put up a pretense of being normal in a smaller town.

_Not here though,_ Reiko thought as she entered the village and a couple women smiled at her from their huts, _I'm not some freak who sees invisible monsters. It's rather comforting to know that other people can see yokai here, even if there's not much they can do against them. _

In a way…Reiko was glad to have fallen into the past. It was nice to be normal for once. Or, at least, as normal as being asked to become a miko after having immobilizing an ogre could be. And since she had gotten here she had learned more about yokai and her own powers than she ever had in all her eighteen years of life. She even learned that she was the Blood Maiden, and maybe would soon learn what the hell that even meant and why yokai were obsessed with her blood. And maybe, after she found Kagome and returned her safely, maybe Reiko would return here and keep learning?

Reiko shook her head.

_Where the hell did that thought come from? I don't belong here in the past! Kami, they don't even have running water or women's rights. I bet I'm considered an old maid who should of had three kids by now._

"Lady Miko?"

Reiko jolted and turned to see a balding man with a wide set mouth coming towards her.

"Oh, uh hello Joji." She greeted, remembering his name. Reiko wasn't all that happy to see him. He did accuse her of being a spy and tried to cut her head off only yesterday. Besides that, there was just something about the man that was off-putting to Reiko.

"Shouldn't you be resting?"

"What can I say? I'm an early riser." Reiko quickly lied, not wanting to explain what she had been doing. Though, she wondered if maybe she should ask Genzo or Hanae why her cooking calmed yokai…but it probably wouldn't be wise for her to admit that she somewhat liked yokai to people who constantly suffered attacks from them.

"That may be, but it isn't safe," Joji protested, interrupting Reiko's thoughts, "All the women and children are to stay inside the village today."

"What? Why?" She frowned. It only dawned on her then that a war was going on. How could she have forgotten that wonderful piece of news?

"For safety. Some of the men will be working in the fields, but the rest will be patrolling the area, so I suggest you stay put in your hut today." Joji informed her in a not-so-friendly manner. Despite that, Reiko supposed he was right. Immediately she turned and waved him goodbye, not really wanting to hang around him any longer.

"Alright then. See you."

Reiko made it about three steps though before stopping. Looking around, she realized something.

"What is it, Lady Miko?"

"I forgot which hut is mine," Reiko rubbed the back of her neck as she looked back at Joji, "Sorry."

Joji's face twitched as he seemed to be resisting the urge to scowl.

"Allow me." He gestured with his hand. Reiko, hesitantly, followed him.

"T-thanks."

Silence followed as she followed Joji through the cluster of huts. Each one looked the same, so it wasn't any wonder to Reiko that she got lost. And she wasn't exactly blessed with a good since of direction anyway. Still, it felt awkward depending on someone who disliked her so much. But maybe this was Joji's way of saying he was, for now, willing to be courteous to her.

In a way, Reiko found his dislike of her a bit refreshing from the way all the of other villagers smiled at Reiko as if she was some kind of savoir. Genzo was probably the worst of them all, the way he kneeled before her yesterday and implored her to become the village's miko almost frightened her. But at least Hanae seemed to be still the same.

_Oh, speaking of…_

"Have you seen Hanae around by any chance?" Reiko asked. While she was over her fever and possibly safe from any future risk of infection, Reiko still wanted to make certain her side was healing properly.

"I believe she had been called away to tend to a sick infant earlier this morning. If you need her services, I'm sure she will come visit you when she has finished."

Reiko nodded in thanks. So that was why Hanae wasn't in the hut when she woke up. Well, the life of a healer was probably very busy in these times. That, and probably everyone in this village was related to one another in some way, like one big family, with Genzo and Hanae as the heads of the family.

"Oh, by the way," Reiko started, her curiosity getting the better of her, "what is this village called? I mean, does it have a name?"

"Hajimari." Joji answered gruffly, his patience beginning to wear thin.

He answered gruffly.

"Really? Huh." Reiko frowned at the odd name. It meant 'beginning'. She had to wonder…beginning of what? It didn't matter she supposed, as the village didn't sound at all familiar.

Joji then paused for a time to speak to some men that came across them. They were armed with bows and pickaxes, and probably were part of the patrol Joji was talking about earlier. Given their whispers, it seemed everything was alright, but Reiko shifted uncomfortably when the men secretly cast looks towards her. Were they like Joji and suspect of her? Or were they like Genzo and ready to fawn and bow? Reiko wasn't certain which freaked her out more…

Turning away, Reiko looked down the dirt road. This one seemed to be the main one and ran straight through the middle of the village. There were a few stalls along it, and Reiko wondered if it was the village's own market. Most of the stalls were empty, but a few had some fruits and vegetables piled on and some men where trading. Reiko wondered if maybe she could arrange to get some to make another meal for the yokai when Joji returned.

"Any…uh, any news on General Hatsuo and his men?" She hazard to ask as Joji continued to lead her down the main road, closer to the stalls.

"None. It is likely they are still storming Asano Castle, though last we heard they were near ready to break down the gates yesterday."

"Well, you know what they say. No news is good news." Reiko blurted out without thinking. Joji didn't react, which she was thankful for, but the conversation died there. It was probably a bad thing they hadn't heard anything, as it most likely meant that Asano Castle had fallen and General Hatsuo was merely busy tying up loose ends. Whether after that he and his men would come to pillage was up for debate...

_Life here is hard, isn't it?_ Reiko thought as she glanced at a fruit stall, the men standing around it chatting friendly with one another, S_till, it's nice to see them all so willing to protect one another. But I suppose they all need to._

Reiko was about to look away from the stall, when she noticed a little hand. It was small and dirty, and was reaching up from underneath the stall. It groped for a second before it grabbed hold of an orange. A second later, a little girl snuck out from underneath it. The men hadn't noticed her, but she started walking towards Reiko and Joji.

"Didn't you say that all women and children were to remain in their huts?" Reiko asked as the little girl quickly hid the orange in her kosode.

"Yes." Joji growled, his patience finally at its end.

"Then who's child is that?" She pointed. Neither Joji or little girl hadn't noticed one another yet, but Reiko couldn't help but worry for her. If she was sneaking out, then her mother was probably worried. However, when Joji turned and finally saw the little girl, he grew furious.

"Rin!"

The girl froze and, turning, fully faced Reiko and Joji.

_Rin…oh, yes, I remember. That's the girl that fished me out of the river!_

She couldn't have been more than eight years old by the look of her, but the baby fat on her face was nearly gone. Did this girl not get enough to eat? Her kosode was shabby too, and her hair was matted in several places as if she hadn't brushed it in weeks.

"Damn you! You were told to remain indoors!" Joji cursed as he marched up to Rin, and to Reiko's shock he grabbed Rin's ear and pulled. Rin stumbled forward, her face scrunching up in pain, but she didn't cry out.

"H-hey!" Reiko stammered. At a lost what to do, she looked towards the other men, wondering if she should call for help. But then Joji started to violently shake the girl. The sudden jerk of motion caused the orange to fall out of Rin's kosode. Joji stilled as he saw it roll by his feet. His face immediately turned red.

"You little thief! What have we told you about stealing?!"Joji screamed as he threw Rin to the ground. The small girl instantly curled in on herself, her hands reaching up to protect her head and face.

Reiko watched in horror as Joji kicked the girl full in the stomach. Rin coughed as the air was forced out of her, but still made no cry of pain or alarm.

"This is how you show your gratitude to the village for taking you in? Caring for you as one of our own? You ungrateful brat! I should-!"

Joji's shouting stopped the moment Reiko slapped him. Reiko herself was surprised by this, as she didn't know what she was doing until she had done it. But she would never bring herself to regret the action. Her hand throbbed somewhat, but the red welt and slack jaw look on Joji's face was worth it.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Reiko shook in rage, forcing herself in between Joji and Rin, "She's just hungry!"

Rin dared to peek out from her huddled position, eyes widening curiously as Reiko continued to shout.

"Look at her! You call that taking care of a child? Shame on you!" Reiko accused. She had more to say in her panic and anger, but then she heard Rin scramble up to stand behind her, and turned to watch the little girl run away until she was out of sight.

"She…y-you…" Joji shook himself and then growled, "You do not know our ways. Rin is dependent on our kindness, and as such, she should-!"

"I don't care!" Reiko harshly cut him off. Turning to face the man, she glared up at him in cold anger. Reiko thoroughly believed she could hate the man, if she didn't already. She turned to glance at the men near the stall, the men who now looked over at her in surprise and yet still hadn't moved. They looked bothered, but probably only because Reiko was yelling at Joji rather than the beating Rin endured.

"If this is what it means to be a part of this village," Reiko turned to scowl back at Joji, "then count me out."

With that, she stormed off, seeing the dead priest's hut in the distance. Whether the war was over or not, Reiko couldn't stand to stay in this place another day. She'd pack her things and leave, this instant!

* * *

"Stop squirming girl!" Hanae yelled as Reiko twisted away from her.

"It itches!" Reiko bit her lip and tried to obey, but her body wouldn't sit still. Chie the chicken looked over at the commotion, her little head bobbing curiously.

"Of course it does!" Hanae said as she continued to wrap the bite in fresh bandages, "That means it's healing! Honestly, I'm surprised it is doing so well. It's already beginning to seal itself over."

Reiko looked down and, sure enough, the bite was even far less red and inflamed then it was this morning. In several places the teeth marks were scabbing up. Reiko knew it would take a few more days for the wound to completely close, and several weeks for it to turn into scars.

"Do you think it will be healed enough by tonight?" Reiko asked, hoping to still leave.

After she had stormed away from Joji, Reiko started on preparations with every intention of departing in an hour. She had sorted everything in her bag, found a water canteen in the hut, and packed the nata to take with her. She even put a jar of that green sludge Hanae slathered on her, just in case she ever needed it again. Hanae showed up though and delayed her leaving by asking Reiko to allow her to at least look at her bite one more time. Reiko knew the old woman was just stalling, but she also knew it would be best to at least change bandages one more time.

"Tonight?" Hanae smirked, "What ever happened to considering our offer until the war was over?"

Reiko looked away as she fixed her kosode and obi back in place, unable to help the guilt that came over her face. She was still furious over what Joji had done, but she had promised Hanae to stay until Asano Castle was safe or had fallen. And Hanae had done a lot for Reiko, so much so that Reiko felt she owed the woman her life. But she also owed Rin as well, and so far, no one had so much as thanked the orphan girl.

_Poor thing looked half-starved. She was obviously hungry. Does no one here feed her at all? Maybe I should-_

"Leave her alone, Hanae." A voice spoke from outside the hut.

Reiko turned to see Genzo coming in. The man looked rather tired from when she last saw him yesterday. Reiko had hoped to avoid him, knowing he would probably attempt everything in his power to get her to stay. As he approached, Reiko tried to steel her expression, ready to shoot down any plea of his.

"I hear you and Joji had a little," He considered what word suited before deciding on, "tiff."

Reiko didn't reply or react. Instead, she took the dirtied bandages Hanae had left beside her and tossed them in the fire. Hanae made a sound of protest at the waste, but Reiko knew it would be better this way to keep yokai away.

"I will say that I do not approve of how harshly he reprimanded Rin. Joji is a strict man. But he cares deeply for the safety of the village. He would be greatly unhappy if he was the reason you did not stay and became our miko."

"I'm…sorry. I can't." Reiko told him, shaking her head.

While she was glad to hear that Genzo didn't like how Rin was treated, it didn't change the fact that Joji was allowed to do what he wanted. And besides, Reiko had told them she'd only consider being their miko with no real plans to commit. Kagome needed her, and the both of them needed to go home. Seeing Rin get hurt didn't change Reiko's plans any, just prompted her to commit to them sooner than was probably safe. She didn't really know why she was so angry over this, but she was, feeling so much concern for a girl she hadn't even spoke to.

_Of course I'm angry and concerned!_ Reiko thought, _No child deserves to go hungry and then get beaten for trying to feed herself! I don't care if this a different time or harsher way of living, that shouldn't happen!_

"Is it this Bone-Eater's Well? My wife tells me you are looking for it." Genzo asked her softly, "Is it that important?"

"Yes."

Genzo looked saddened by the resolve in Reiko's voice. He watched Reiko as she went over to her overnight bag, going over everything again. He remained silent, which surprised Reiko some. She had half-expected him to make some grand speech about protecting the village. Rather, he stood. She thought he was leaving, but instead he went over to the small chest Reiko knew was full of sutras.

"Then, perhaps if I may make a request?" He asked as he presented the chest to her.

"These are the sutras the priest made. He often would place them on the doorways to our homes to protect us from yokai coming inside. Might you do the same for us before you leave?" Genzo asked. Hanae also came over and watched as her husband opened the chest and, sure enough, paper talismans and scrolls were stuffed inside.

Reiko shook her head to their disappointment though. They were probably trying to sway her pity, but Reiko knew better than to give them false hope any more.

"Those don't work."

"They don't?" Genzo frowned.

"They never have," Reiko shrugged, "My Grandpa would make them for customers at our shrine, but they never brought anyone any luck, let alone repelled yokai."

It was true. Several times when she was very young and still living at the Shrine with her mother and father, Reiko remembered asking Grandpa for talismans for protection. She had hoped to put them on her window to keep the yokai out, but they still came through. Ofuda and sutras never worked.

"It could be that your grandfather did not have the extraordinary reiryoku that you possess. Tell me, have you ever tried to inscribe the ofuda yourself?" Genzo asked, his wrinkled brow furrowing.

Reiko paused. Inscribe the talismans herself…come to think of it, Reiko never had done that.

"No…?"

Reiko turned to look at the talismans again, thinking. Maybe if she had tried making them herself, they might have been useful? Come to think of it, it was like that whenever Reiko fed the yokai. Not just any food would do, Reiko had to make it herself, and then the yokai would be pacified. Maybe if she made the talismans herself, they would actually have some sort of power?

Reaching out, Reiko grabbed a sutra. The paper was thin and rough, feeling different from the ones she had watched Grandpa make. Even if they didn't work, she had liked watching Grandpa writing with a traditional brush and ink. She could remember how he would write the name of a kami and then say a prayer, so it would be easy for her to attempt to replicate it. But maybe more was needed? Maybe Reiko needed to pour her heart into it, the same way Reiko did whenever she made food for yokai. Then maybe-

Suddenly, Reiko's hand felt warm. A strange energy lit itself inside Reiko, and she recognized it as her reiryoku coming forth. She followed the instinct to gather it in her hand, allowing it then to transfer to the sutra like she had done before with the nata before when she faced the ogre. Intently, Reiko watched as the lettering on the sutra started to glow, and from beside her Genzo and Hanae gasped.

"Well…the old priest never could do that." Hanae muttered, and Reiko finally let go of the sutra. It floated down to the floor, the glimmer of the kanjis fading.

"What the hell did I just do?"

"I believe you have imbued it with your reiryoku." Genzo said, touching the sutra with a shaking hand, "Yes, yes. This is far more powerful than anything that priest was capable of."

Hanae looked at Reiko, her eyes wide with wonder.

"You are a very powerful miko...more powerful than any I have ever seen in my long lifetime."

Reiko shook her head and went back going through her bag. She didn't want to be called a miko any more by these people.

_Still…how did I do that? It was exactly like that time with the nata. Maybe…maybe I could defend myself with them? I'd have to experiment, find some ink and – no. No, there's no time for that. I have to leave, I have to find the Bone-Eater's Well._

"I've never been able to do these things before. Half the time I think it's luck." Reiko shrugged, trying to shake her curiosity.

"Perhaps…" Genzo mused, still holding the talisman, "But then, I have heard that reiryoku often needed to be channeled. Priests would do so with staffs, mikos with yumi bows, and both often employed sutras. That you have been able to use your reiryoku with your own bare hands speaks of the great raw power within you."

"R-really?" Reiko suddenly gaped. That's right, mikos used bows. Was that the reason? To channel their spiritual power? Come to think of it, that may be why Reiko could never depend on her reiryoku before. It was simply too difficult for her body to call forth with just her bare hands, but when she used the nata to strike the ogre, it happened almost naturally. And just now, with the sutra too…

_It's strange. I've been looking for a way to stop the yokai and protect myself for years. Was it really so simple as using a weapon all this time? Kami…I feel almost stupid…_

"If you would like, we could procure a bow for you. May take a few days to make one." Genzo offered.

Reiko snapped back to the matter at hand. Genzo couldn't be trusted. He was just trying to convince her to stay. And as curious as she was, Reiko knew she needed to leave.

"I'd likely shoot myself in the foot...sorry."

Genzo looked ready to say more, but from outside the hut a commotion started up. It sounded like a number of horses approaching, and a worried look came over the old man. Reiko could hear Joji's voice calling for Genzo, and though he sounded alarmed he didn't sound frightened. Still, Genzo rose.

"Oh, damn. I better go see what that is about."

As soon as Genzo left, the commotion outside dulled down some. It was probably nothing to worry about then. This left just Reiko, Hanae, and of course Chie, inside the hut. The chicken filled the silence in the hut by determinedly pecking at something under the floorboards.

"Are you hungry then?" Hanae asked after a few moments, "I could make you something a bit more solid now that you're feeling better."

Reiko smiled and nodded. While she disliked Joji's cruelty and Genzo's toadying into getting her to stay, Reiko still rather liked Hanae. Or rather, Reiko felt it was easy to talk to the woman. She seemed naturally honest. In different circumstances, Reiko might actually would have liked to learn herbal remedies from Hanae, as she was clearly good at it.

"What happened here? There was enough for a feast for a dozen people here yesterday!" Hanae exclaimed when she say the pitiful remainders of the villagers' offerings to Reiko.

"I, uh…I got peckish last night." Reiko quickly lied. She wasn't certain if it was wise to tell Hanae about feeding the yokai. Given how dangerous they were, Reiko doubted Hanae or anyone else would approve of it.

"Well, I suppose I could still make a nice stew…" Hanae considered, turning to glance at Chie. Reiko instantly bristled.

"Chie's not for eating, I'm afraid."

"Chie?" Hanae frowned, but Reiko didn't answer. Standing up and coming over, Reiko looked at the remaining food. There was still a bit of the smoked fish and plenty of rice. An idea struck her.

"I could chop the fish into bonito flakes and make katsuo rice balls with them. Or maybe do you have any plums or-"

"Hanae!" A voice called out from the hut. A second later a girl, one Reiko recognized as Fumi, came running in.

"Hanae, Lady Miko!" Fumi panted, looking pale. Hanae stood and came over to the girl who looked ready to faint.

"Fumi? What's the matter dear? Is your little brother ill again?"

"It's General Hatsuo! His men…he…they…!" Fumi struggled to get out in her short breath. Immediately Hanae and Reiko flinched. Had that been the commotion outside just now? General Hatsuo had finally taken Asano Castle and had come to kill them all? Reiko felt herself go white with dread.

_Well, that's just great! He couldn't have waited just another hour or something? Kami, I have the worst luck ever!_

"Dear Kami, we're all going to die!" Hanae cried out, looking ready to run. Fumi grabbed her arm though, and began smiling.

"No! They are dead!"

"What?!"

"Word has come from Asano Castle! General Hatsuo and all his troops have been killed!"

"When?!"

"Dawn! Yesterday!"

"How?"

"What is this, twenty questions?" Reiko shouted at the pair of them, "Just tell us what happened already!"

"Two soilders from Asano Castle had just come to speak with Genzo about the events of the battle," Fumi began to explain, her words rushed in her excitement, "As they say, all was feared to be lost the night you came to us, Lady Miko. Lord Asano even considered setting his castle ablaze so that he, his daughter, and his men might escape in the confusion before General Hatsuo could kill them all. Then, horrible screams could be heard coming from the enemy camp! Looking out, Lord Asano witnessed a yokai clad in white cut through General Hatsuo's men as easily as if they were flowers! Within moments, the yokai had slain them all! Asano Castle is safe!"

"A yokai?!" Hanae gasped in disbelief, but Reiko was practically floored in shock. A yokai saving people? Really? She had known from personal experience herself that not all yokai were terrible monsters, but even the gentlest weren't very concerned with human affairs or struggles.

_Still…a yokai clad in white…why does that ring a bell?_

"Rumor already spreads that the yokai is in love with Lord Asano's daughter, Princess Sara, and so came to her rescue when he heard of her distress!" Fumi added, and Reiko's shock doubled. Did such things really happen in this time? Sure, some yokai looked nearly human, but wasn't such a relationship impossible?

"I can hardly believe that. But…" Hanae sighed, looking both exhausted and relieved, "If Asano Castle is safe, then so are we."

"So that means the war is over? The roads are safe to travel on?" Reiko asked, and Fumi nodded.

"Several of our men are headed back to Asano Castle now to help bury the dead and repair the walls."

"Is Genzo with them?" Hanae frowned, all her relief from before leaving. Again, Fumi nodded.

"Yea, he's leading them."

"That damned fool!" Hanae spat and cursed as she stood up, "He's too old to go! He'll throw his back out again!"

Hanae ran out the hut like she was suddenly thirty years younger, and a concerned Fumi headed out after her. This left Reiko with just Chie, but Reiko couldn't be any more elated. The war was over, the roads were safe. She had been planning to leave even if they weren't, but it was such a relief to hear. Not just for herself, but also for the village. Just because Reiko didn't like Joji or Genzo all that much didn't mean she wanted Hanae, Fumi, or Rin to come to harm.

_Not to mention,_ Reiko thought, _this gives me the perfect opportunity to leave, doesn't it?_

"I suppose it's time I got going then. Right Chie?" Reiko smiled at the chicken. It turned to look at her as if it knew it was being spoken to.

"Cluck."

Reiko chuckled. About to turn and grab her overnight bag, Reiko looked down once more at the rice and smoked fish. If she was leaving, it would be best to make some rice balls for herself to eat on the journey ahead. That, and she could throw them at yokai if necessary. It shouldn't take too long to make. An hour, tops.

"Well…I can spare an hour…" Reiko muttered as she knelt back down and grabbed the bag of rice.

* * *

An hour went by very quickly, but in the end, Reiko had enough rice balls to last her several days. She wrapped them in some bamboo leaves, and stuffed them into her bag. Reiko also decided to take the remaining borrow a pair of geta from the hut, as her own boots would only kill her feet after a mile or so. And…just as a thought, Reiko grabbed some sutras from the chest too.

_Who knows? With these and the nata, I just might be able to keep myself safe. For once._

Reiko left the hut, warily looking left and right. No one was nearby. They were probably already at Asano Castle, dealing with the grisly business of burying the dead. Reiko didn't have to worry about being stopped by Joji or Genzo then, but Reiko rather avoid being seen by Hanae as well, wherever that woman was now. And so, as quietly as she could, Reiko made for the edge of the village.

Reiko decided a while ago that she would follow the river out of the village, and from there find a road. It probably didn't make much sense, but Reiko felt that maybe because there had been a river near to the Bone-Eater's Well, following this one might lead to it. It was better than following her poor sense of direction at any rate.

Thankfully, she managed to get to the river with no problems. It was rather shallow here, and Reiko spotted some sort of dam nearby. The villagers probably placed it there to make a reservoir to catch fish.

_Now, downstream or upstream?_ Reiko considered, _Probably up is safest. If I go further downstream, I'll probably end up running onto Sesshoma-_

That's when Reiko heard a splash. Glancing over, Reiko was surprised to see a girl wading in the water near the dam. Her kosode was drenched, but she couched low in the water, her hands groping for something. In a moment, she pulled up a wriggling fish. As she straightened, Reiko recognized her.

"Rin?"

Rin jumped at Reiko's voice, and in her surprise dropped the fish back into the water. Her eyes were such a warm brown, but right now they were filled with dread as Rin then started running.

"H-hey! Wait!" Reiko called out as Rin got out of the river and sprinted away. Without thinking, Reiko followed after her. Her side flared with pain, but Reiko pushed past it. The moment she saw Rin, she knew she had to make up for what happened earlier that morning. That, and she had to properly thank the girl for saving her life. But Rin seemed afraid of her, and soon she ran into some kind of lean-to that was built against a high embankment by the river.

Reiko slowed to a stop, panting slightly.

_Kami, I really am out of shape. I can't even keep up with a child!_

Gathering herself, Reiko slowly approached. She knew Rin was inside, probably a little scared, but maybe if Reiko spoke gently enough, she would come out. Looking at the lean-to though, Reiko couldn't help but noticed how shabby and bare it was. Not only that, but it was less than two feet from the river, surrounded by weeds and some broken pots.

"You…you live here?" Reiko paused to ask. When she noticed a dirty rag laid inside it, presumably Rin's bed, she lost it. "This is a shack! It's worse than a shack, it's a hovel! Those bastards make you live here?!"

From inside, Rin peered her head around. She didn't seem afraid any more, but rather confused at Reiko's outburst. Reiko flinched, wondering if maybe she had insulted the little girl.

"Sorry. I didn't mean that. It's…uh, lovely?" She attempted to smile before clearing her throat. She had a reason for chasing after the girl, and didn't have much time to spare.

"Let's start over. I'm Reiko." She introduced and bowed, "I would like to thank you for saving my life."

Straightening, Reiko saw Rin's brows pull down in further confusion. After a moment though, Rin nodded her head. Was she accepting Reiko's gratitude or merely agreeing that she had saved Reiko's life? Either way, it seemed Rin was still wary of Reiko's being here.

"I'd also like to apologize for what Joji did." Reiko continued, "You were just hungry, right? That's why you took the orange?"

Rin didn't answer. Her face was remarkably passive. Feeling a bit awkward, Reiko started to look inside her bag.

"You were trying to steal some fish from the reservoir too, weren't you? Is that why you ran?"

Again, Rin didn't answer, though she did glance nervously towards the village.

"I'm not going to tell any of them." Reiko smiled gently, hoping to put her at ease. Rin was once more confused to hear this, her eyes widening in silent surprise.

"If they are supposed to be taking care of you, then they should be feeding you properly. So it's their own fault if you have to end up stealing."

By this time, Reiko had found the rice balls she packed. Unwrapping a few, Reiko held them out towards the girl.

"Here. Take these."

When Rin, predictably, didn't react, Reiko glanced around. Seeing a large flat stone, Reiko placed the rice balls on top of it. Then, backing away a little, she leaned herself against the high embankment. She hoped that giving Rin a bit of space would help her relax. She also hoped that offering Rin some food would be a decent way of thanking her.

_Rice balls aren't exactly the best way to repay someone who saved your life though,_ Reiko thought, _Still, I can't help but want to help her. She…she kind of reminds me of…_

"It's got smoked fish in it. It's really good, and it will make you feel better. My food makes everyone feel better, even yokai." Reiko explained when she saw Rin was still hesitating. This time though Rin frowned, and Reiko realized what she had just said.

"Oh, yeah," She laughed awkwardly, "Yokai love my cooking. It, uh, it soothes them you could say."

Reiko slowly lowered herself down to the ground, feeling a bit tired after her brief sprint. If running for thirty seconds tired her out, however would she be able to make it back to the Bone-Eater's Well or run from yokai should she need to? Worried churned in her then, but she kept smiling.

"I think I was three when I learned that. I was making rice balls with my mother, believe it or not, when I gave some to an imp. It was…hurting, you could say, and feeding him made him better." Reiko explained, not certain why she was sharing this. She hadn't told anyone this before. Not that it was probably bad to share with Rin. She didn't seem to like talking after all. But as Reiko continued speaking, Rin slowly left the shanty to draw closer.

"Since then, I would try and cook for yokai to keep them from attacking me any my family. A lot of them turned out to be friendly. But a lot of them…weren't."

Reiko sighed, an old and terrible memory coming to mind. Her mother's death had been her fault. If Reiko hadn't been born this way, born as the Blood Maiden, then she would still be around. For months she grieved, battling with guilt and sorrow. For months she didn't -

_Ah, that's it,_ Reiko realized, _That's why I'm oversharing like an idiot. Rin reminds me of myself._

"Did you…um, did you see it?" Reiko asked before she could stop herself. Rin tilted her head curiously, and Reiko forced herself to continue.

"I heard what happened to your family. Did you see them die? Did they die right in front of you?"

Rin didn't even blanch at Reiko's bluntness. After a minute, she nodded.

"Is that why you don't speak?" Reiko asked, and Rin opened her mouth for the first time as if she was going to answer. She made a little sound, a sigh almost, but then closed her mouth and looked away. Reiko looked away too, looking towards the river as she found the strength to say her next words.

"My mother was eaten by a yokai when I was six. It was my fault. I was playing in the wellhouse and the yokai attacked me. And mother, she got in its way to protect me and…"

Reiko's arms wrapped themselves around her, steading herself as she could feel a wave of nauseous guilt hit her.

"I didn't speak for months after that. My father took me to lots of psychologists – uh – I mean healers, but they told him it was my way of grieving…and of dealing with the guilt. They said I would talk when I was ready to. It was probably nine months afterwards that I did."

From the corner of her eye, Reiko could see Rin still approaching.

"I'm sure it will be like that for you too."

Rin tilted her head again, and Reiko smiled as she stood herself back up. She hadn't noticed before, but Rin had a little side ponytail that stuck out from the right side of her face. It was rather cute.

"You'll talk when you're ready. But until then, you don't have to say a word. You actually don't ever have to talk again if you don't want to. And don't let anyone tell you that you have to speak either. They're not nice people."

Reiko was thinking about Joji when she said this, hoping it would comfort Rin. But Rin's eyes widened and she gasped. She seemed to be in some kind of shock, and immediately Reiko regretted speaking to her. She had probably gone too far and presumed too much.

_Damn it. Why can't I talk like a normal person? Talking about someone's dead loved ones or mutism are not good topics of conversation._

"Sorry. It's not my business, is it? I'm probably just projecting myself onto you. Sorry." Reiko apologized awkwardly. Turning, she was about to leave, but smiled back at Rin one last time.

"Thanks again for saving my..." Reiko trailed off as Rin reached out and grabbed the sleeve of her kosode. Her hand was small, but her grip was insistent and surprised Reiko. Rin didn't say anything, and she didn't really look at Reiko, but Reiko believed she knew what the little girl was trying to say. And for the first time since coming to this time era, Reiko felt some kind of comfort.

_It sucks though, that she has to live here. I wonder…I wonder if maybe -_

"Lady Miko!" A voice called out from above.

Glancing up, Reiko could see Genzo looking down at her from the top of the embankment.

"Ah, shit." She muttered. Wasn't he supposed to be at Asano Castle? What was he doing back so soon?

"Lady! You are needed!" Genzo shouted again. He sounded kind of desperate. Was there something wrong? Feeling Rin let go of her sleeve, Reiko turned to see the little girl retreating back into her shanty. Reiko was sorry to see her leave. But…the rice balls weren't on the stone anymore, and Reiko smiled.

"Uh, yeah. Coming." Reiko eventually answered. She didn't want to, but she figured it was too late to make a run for it.

Reiko walked a little way until the embankment shortened, and then climbed up. Genzo was waiting for her, and to Reiko's shock, so were several samurai. Almost instantly she was afraid. So far in her limited experience, samurais weren't good. There were five of them, each seated on top of a white horse. Interestingly enough, some of them were carrying rifles. None of them were aimed at her, but still, she had a very bad feeling the men were here for her.

"What's going on?" She whispered to Genzo when she came up to him. Seeing as how these samurai weren't pillaging the village, Reiko assumed they must be Lord Asano's men. Were they were to check up on the village then?

"You are the miko?" One of the samurai barked before Genzo had time to answer. Reiko glared at the old man. So she was right, these samurai were here for her. And it was probably because Genzo blabbed about her up at the castle.

_I knew this old man couldn't be trusted! Kami damnit! Why didn't I leave earlier?!_

"Kind of…" She hesitantly answered. The samurai didn't appreciate her vagueness.

"Did you or did you not slay the ogre?"

"Technically, I immobilized him. What's going on?" Reiko again asked Genzo. This time he answered, wringing his hands in excitement.

"I had spoken with Lord Asano on the events of the battle. It appears the rumors about the yokai defeating General Hatsuo's men is true. Because of this, the Lord Asano requests your appearance." Genzo then bowed to the samurai, "This is indeed the miko I spoke of. I have witnessed her power myself. She will be able to help the Lord."

"What? Help with what?" Reiko panicked, but Genzo just kept on talking.

"I saw it myself, the bodies of the enemy. So many dead, all cut to shreds by his claws. He must be an incredibly powerful yokai…a real horror."

Reiko was starting to get a bad feeling from this. Well, a worse feeling than before. She glanced back at the river, wondering if she might be able to run to it and swim if it came down to it.

"That's all fine and gruesome, but what does that have to do with me?" She asked, dreading the answer.

"Lord Asano fears the yokai has enchanted his only daughter, Princess Sara," The samurai spoke, "You are to come to Asano Castle and break the spell he has on her, and exorcise him."

Reiko blinked as a kind of shock came over her.

_…what? Oh, no. Oh Kami. Please let me have misheard._

"Exorcise? You mean like...kill him?" Reiko paled, taking a step back.

"Aye."

The samurai snapped his fingers, and one of his men dismounted. The man came over to Reiko, grabbing her overnight bag from her and slinging it onto his horse's back before she could protest. When she tried to step away, the man grabbed her arm harshly.

"Come. We have no time to waste. The Princess is in danger."

Reiko's eyes widened in horror. Hopelessly she looked to Genzo, but he only smiled.

"Come, Lady Miko. Lord Asano is waiting."

Without choice, the samurai holding Reiko's arm helped her into the saddle. A second later he climbed up as well, taking the reins and trapping her in his arms. Genzo too was placed on a horse with another samurai, and in a moment they were all thundering down the village road, headed the opposite way Reiko wanted to go.

* * *

Aw, poor Reiko. Nothing ever goes right for her, does it? Well, at least she got to have a nice talk with Rin there. I always wondered why Rin felt the need to feed Sesshomaru, even after he told her he didn't eat human food, so I had Reiko put the idea in her head. I hope you feel it doesn't take away from Rin's character, but I like getting into the why of a character's actions. At any rate, Reiko and Rin will be having some more moments together in future real soon.

Please join Reiko in the next chapter as she is taken to Asano Castle to meet the Lord Asano. Reiko finds herself unable to resist the reward the Lord offers in exchange for dealing with the yokai that had 'enchanted' his daughter. But when Reiko goes to deal with him…she finds he is none other than Lord Sesshomaru! Oh boy.


	6. From Frying Pan to Fire

**Chapter 6; From Frying Pan to Fire:**

Sorry for the absence, but here's a long update to make up for that! I'd like to thank all the follows, favs, and reviews from the last chapter! We've reached more than a _hundred_ follows as of the last chapter, and nearly a hundred favs, and I would like to thank all of you for surpassing my expectations!

I hope you lovelies enjoy this chapter, as I had a lot of fun writing it. Sesshomaru's part especially, as he's such a complicated mess :P

* * *

As Reiko was being led to Asano Castle, all she could think about was how shitty her luck was.

She knew she never had good luck, since being born with the ability to make yokai be driven to attack her and losing her mother would never be considered good things. But top that off with her distant and strained relationship with her father, being at fault for Kagome's disappearance into the past, the several yokai attacks she had suffered since arriving in the feudal era, and now being carted off to a castle to go free a princess from a yokai's spell…she marveled at how amazingly terrible her luck was.

The company of five samurai and their two passengers, Reiko and Genzo, thundered down the beaten dirt road through the forest. Reiko knew Asano Castle couldn't be too far, seeing as how under in hour Genzo road to and back from it, but still the ride seemed to take forever.

Reiko could safely say she never really went through a horse phase as a younger girl, and it seemed the horse she was on somehow knew that and took it personally. Every bump, jostle, jump, and bounce in the horse's step had Reiko clutching her side for fear of the bite wound opening itself again. She felt sick with pain and unbearably hot, praying her fever wasn't coming back.

If this ride didn't kill her, then Hanae probably would.

_Of course, more likely, I'm going to be killed by whatever yokai that has enchanted the princess. Honestly, how did things end up like this?_

"Lady Miko? Are you well?" Genzo loudly called over to her, clinging to a samurai in order to stay perched on his horse. He must have noticed Reiko's discomfort, but it disappeared when she glared at him.

"No." She growled. Between the horse and Genzo, Reiko didn't know who she disliked more. It was all his fault that she was here now. If only he had kept his big mouth shut!

"Sirs!" Genzo shouted then, "Please slow down! The miko is ill!"

The leader of the samurai then glanced over to see that, yes, Reiko did look rather pained. Raising his hand and signaling, the men then slowed their horses from a gallop to a more manageable jog. Reiko, despite herself, smiled in thanks at Genzo. His heart seemed to be in the right place, especially when it came to his village. But why then did Reiko have to get roped up into this mess? She just wanted to go home!

_If I ever get the chance, I'll make him spicy shoyu ramen and relish his slow death via heartburn!_

The horse moving slower now, Reiko felt she was able to breathe again, and soon the pain in her side disappeared. She took this chance to observe the woods around them, hoping to memorize the way back to the village if need be. It seemed to have been a straight road from the village to the castle, and just as Reiko was beginning to wonder when they would arrive, the woods opened up to reveal a barren plain.

Immediately, a familiar and terrible smell hit Reiko, and she slapped a hand over her mouth and nose before her gag reflex could be invoked.

There were bodies everywhere. From the edge of the woods to the high hilltop the distant castle resided was a bloodied and corpse-littered battlefield. Compared to the first she had seen, this one was a hundred times worse.

"Oh, Kami…" Reiko muttered as she took in the dozens and dozens of bodies. The road that led from the woods to the castle was blocked in some places by piles of corpses, and so the samurai had to steer their horses around them.

"Did the yokai do all this?" Reiko asked the man she rode with. His face was grimly set as he shook his head.

"No. Not this. We had been waging war for with General Hatsuo for nearly a month."

Reiko looked back to the corpses, and sure enough, some of them looked less...fresh, than others.

She didn't know what was worse, that a yokai had killed some of these men, or that the majority had been killed by fellow humans. Some of the men were so twisted and riddled with spears, arrows, and swords that sometimes it was hard to tell if the corpse had ever been human. Reiko also could see the banner of the samurai group that had kidnapped her several nights before. This probably is, or rather was, the main force they had looked forward to joining before Lord Sesshomaru showed up, saving Reiko. It seemed one way or another those men had been fated to die gruesomely.

Scattered throughout the field were living people too, men working to clear the corpses and build them into piles to burn. A few she recognized from Genzo's village, and they waved at the both of them in a friendly enough manner despite their gruesome work. There appeared to be peasants from other villagers too, and as Reiko passed by, she could see them bend closer together, whispering and pointing at her in awe.

_Yeesh. Word sure travels quickly here..._

As they approached closer to the hill, the pitiful remains of tents and cloth screens could be seen. These were right near the base of the hill, and Reiko took a guess that it had once been the enemy camp.

"These men here, these are the ones the yokai slew." Reiko's riding companion explained.

Reiko shuddered to look at them. Before, she didn't know how she would be able to tell the difference between which men had been slain by humans or the yokai. Now...now she so clearly could tell the difference.

The other men took multiple wounds to their chests or limbs to bring down. These only had one clean slash through them, but that one slash left them rendered in half. Others had claw marks torn through their bodies, but again it only appeared to have taken one swipe to cleanly slay them. The bodies before were the result of the war between two evenly matched armies. This...this was a one-sided massacre. The samurai's mouths were still twisted in their final screams, not even having the chance to peacefully close their eyes as death took them. Whatever yokai was responsible for this, Reiko knew it would probably be the most powerful one she had ever seen.

_Perhaps as powerful, if not more, than Lord Sesshomaru..._Reiko considered, swallowing dryly at the gruesome possibilities.

Reiko was, somehow, able to keep herself from vomiting or fainting through the entire battlefield up to the slow and winding incline up the hill to Asano Castle.

Closer now, she could see several watch towers and a patchwork of buildings on top of the hill surrounded by a fence of shaved tree trunks. For the main building itself, it was less glamorous looking than she thought it would be. Windows were barred and walls fortified with sandbags. It was more of a fortress than a castle, but whether that was always the intention of Lord Asano or these changes were made only recently as the war began, Reiko couldn't tell. Still, it was the most impressive building for miles around.

The samurai rode through several gates, waving to the men posted there on guard, before coming to a courtyard in front of the main building. The entire then was muddied, and littered throughout were stockpiles of weapons and tents. This was probably were these men had been living for the past several weeks as they defended their home.

The horses were stopped and Reiko's companion slid off. Offering her a hand, Reiko took it and he helped her off the horse. The moment she landed, mud was splashed onto her feet and kosode.

_Damn. I really liked this thing._ Reiko frowned. She tried to wipe some of it off, but that just made the stains worse.

"Allow me to introduce myself, Lady Miko" A samurai with a flat face and a parted mustache then walked up and bowed reverently to Reiko, "I am Lord Asano's Lieutenant, Masao. I know you must wish to rest or refresh yourself, but if you please, I shall take you to Lord Asano now."

The Lieutenant then turned sharply and began to march away, expecting her to follow after.

"Um, what about my bag?" Reiko helplessly muttered, glancing at her overnight bag still strapped to the horse.

The Lieutenant must have heard her, because he snapped his fingers and one of the samurai grabbed her bag and hefted it over his shoulder. Genzo then came to Reiko's side and, seeing no other alternative, she allowed him to guide her as they followed after the Lieutenant.

Reiko, still feeling a bit sick, clung to Genzo. She felt queasier with every step, but whether that was because of her anxiety or her wound she couldn't distinguish. They were now in a hallway crowded with wounded men, and walking among them was Hanae. Reiko managed to briefly wave at her before they were ushered on. The entire castle was teeming with armored or wounded men either resting or doing what they could to clear out weapons or debris.

"What is this Lord Asano like anyway?" Reiko whispered to Genzo, wondering what kind of man she was going to meet.

"He is an influential Daimyo, and a great warlord. He had overthrown the last Daimyo nearly twenty years ago. That man was General Hatsuo's father, and ever since then, Lord Asano has waged war with their clan. But Lord Asano is kinder than his predecessor, that is certain. The villages under him have flourished." Genzo explained as the group stopped before a large shoji screen.

"So he's a nice person?"

Genzo frowned deeply.

"I wouldn't go so far to say that…"

The screen door was opened, revealing a long chamber with large, decorative pillars and a shiny wooden floor. There were cushions placed in two rows leading up to a raised platform at the end of the room, and there sat what Reiko could only presume to be Lord Asano.

He sat cross-legged, wearing chest armor and a sword sheathed at his side. His eyebrows, mustache, and goatee were thick and his hair pulled back into a short ponytail. His face was sharp though a bit weathered with age, as he was probably in his mid-forties, but his expression and eyes were formidably menacing.

_Dear Kami…he's scarier than my father when he's disappointed with my grades._

Reiko was at a loss on how to behave. Only her, Genzo, and the Lieutenant entered the room as the others bowed and left. The two men approached the platform before bending to their knees to the lord.

"Lord Asano, I have returned as promised with the miko I spoke of." Said Genzo. Reiko supposed she should follow his lead and stepped forward, well aware of Lord Asano's eyes on her as she also bowed.

"You are the miko?" Lord Asano asked as Reiko sat back on her heels. His voice, gruff as it was, seemed surprised. Reiko probably wasn't what he had been expecting, and she had to wonder what Genzo had told him about her.

"I'm Reiko Higurashi." She answered, still not happy about being called a miko. Lord Asano quirked a thick brow at her.

"Have you been told why you have been brought here?"

"Something about a yokai falling in love with your daughter."

"Watch how you speak!" He loudly barked, and Reiko found herself hoping the floor would swallow her whole.

"The yokai does not love my daughter! He has enchanted her! He came the dawn we had thought ourselves to be doomed. I nearly ordered the castle to be burned down so that my men and daughter might have a chance to escape. Then that beast began to cut down the enemy! I saw him! His eyes were cold and fierce and showed nothing but rage for the men that stood in his way. He slaughtered them all right before our eyes."

Reiko frowned as she listened. The yokai sounded terrifying, but familiar too.

_Could it be…no. No, that would be too much of a coincidence,_ Reiko considered.

"That's when he looked up towards the castle, and saw my daughter. The moment he looked at her, she began to act strangely. Yesterday, she went to pick flowers for our fallen men. I had guards follow her for her own protection, and they saw her come across the yokai. He was resting against a tree, injured somehow. She gazed at him from a distance, watching him for hours. His face has enchanted her!"

Lord Asano was practically in a frenzy at this point, his hands at his knees fisted tightly to show the white of his knuckles and eyes gleaming wildly. Reiko wasn't certain if it was rage or fear that gripped him, perhaps both, but either way he seemed rather unstable.

_Great. As if dealing with a powerful Daimyo wasn't enough, I get an insane and powerful Daimyo._

"I've had my men keep an eye on the yokai since. We do not dare approach him for fear of meeting the same fate as General Hatsuo's men. But he has not left the tree and shows no sign of leaving any time soon. I fear the longer he remains there, the stronger his enchantment on my daughter grows!" Lord Asano shouted, spitting some, "The Asano clan will not be shamed like this! You will save my daughter from this monster! You will save her or else!"

He seemed to be expecting some kind of response from Reiko at this point, so she nodded.

"I-I understand..." She answered hesitantly.

"I will give you anything you ask for! Anything so long as you get rid of that monster!"

Up until this, Reiko had only been thinking about how she could turn down Lord Asano without losing her head. Her palms were sweaty with anxiety at her slim chance at such a feat. Since meeting him, she quickly figured that if she refused him, Lord Asano probably wouldn't hesitate to kill her and Genzo too in anger. Still, she hoped to maybe convince him she wasn't strong enough or still too sick to help him.

But the moment she heard that word, that promising word, another possibility formed in her mind.

_…anything?_

"Well, I do have one request." Reiko voiced before she had time to think more on it.

Lord Asano nodded, giving her permission to continue.

"I am looking for something. A well. The Bone-Eater's Well. It can't be more than twenty, maybe thirty miles away. Do you know of it?"

"No. I do not."

Reiko withered into herself. Seeing her disappointment though, Lord Asano rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"But, if you are successful, I shall spare some men to go and search for this Bone-Eater's Well for you."

Reiko's eyes widened, and she almost smiled before she stopped herself.

The offer was incredibly tempting, but was it worth the risk? Reiko wanted nothing more than to stand up and leave and never look back. She wanted to find the Bone-Eater's Well, find Kagome, and go home to their time. But reality was setting in.

She was certain now that if she declined Lord Asano, he would not hesitate to make her or Genzo regret it. Possibly the villagers of Hajimari too. That aside, the possibility of Reiko getting what she wanted was slim in itself. The horse ride over showed her that she was in no way ready to travel, let alone run in case she was being chased by yokai. Hell, just facing a normal, admittedly scary, human crippled her with anxiety and made her feel like passing out. Hanae was right in telling her that it would take her another two weeks to fully recover, and Reiko now believed it.

So…the smart thing to do would be to get someone else to search for the Bone-Eater's Well, right? Healthy samurais on horses who knew the area and weren't a constant target for yokai would certainly find it easier than Reiko would. Perhaps in just a matter of hours. Then Reiko could find Kagome and go home and leave this terrible time period behind once and for all. And that's all Reiko wanted, so much so she found herself willing to take the risk.

"Thank you. You have no idea what that means to me." Reiko accepted with a smile, and Lord Asano too smiled in relief. That quickly disappeared when Reiko continued to speak.

"But I just have to ask, why must the yokai be killed?"

Her question surprised the Lord, especially since she had just accepted his generosity, and the room fell ghastly silent. Behind her, Genzo and the Lieutenant shifted nervously as the Lord's expression became grim.

"Lady Miko, it is not your place to question the lord's will." Genzo told her gently, but Reiko found herself able to hold onto her nerve.

"It does if it involves me killing someone I haven't even met," She boldly spoke, "And why does he have to die? Didn't he save you guys? If I break the enchantment or make him go away, won't that be enough?"

Reiko knew she had crossed a line, but she felt justified in asking this much. She herself never really enjoyed hurting yokai, even if they sometimes were compelled to hurt her. This yokai had yet to do anything to her though, so the idea of killing it out of selfish gain didn't settle well with her.

Besides...if this yokai was indeed as powerful as everyone was saying it was, wouldn't it be better for her to just try and get it to move along peacefully? Reiko didn't exactly fancy the idea of fighting any yokai, let along one that had wiped out an entire army even when wounded. What if she just pissed it off and it then ripped her to pieces before going on a massive rampage? If she could persuade Lord Asano to let the yokai live, then she would be doing herself, and probably the entire countryside, a big favor.

_Any person with an ounce of logic can see that would be the better option. Unless this guy has a death wish or something..._

By the way Lord Asano's expression grew sour though, Reiko feared her head would not be attached to her neck for much longer. He opened his mouth to probably yell for some guards, when the Lieutenant spoke over him.

"My lord, please, I agree." He said, taking a deep bow, much to Reiko's and Lord Asano's surprise, "Must she kill the yokai? Enchantment or not, he has saved all our lives and the lives of many innocents. More importantly, he has saved us all from dishonor. Is that not worth sparing his life?"

Reiko smiled at the lieutenant, happy to have an ally like him that could see reason. Lord Asano did calm down some, willing to listen to his comrade. As she had hoped, he was finally able to see reason, though Reiko still feared that frenzied gleam in his eye. Soon enough, he gave Reiko a curt nod.

"Very well," He growled, "I will allow you the chance to peacefully send the yokai away and break his enchantment on my daughter. You will have two days to do so, and do not dare return before he is gone, or I shall take action_ myself_."

At her side, the Lieutenant grew pale hearing this. But Reiko bowed, wincing when her side protested to the movement, but she tried not to let it show.

She assumed that she would then be dismissed to go and do the deed, when instead Lord Asano clapped his hands. A door slid open to their left, and a servant entered, carrying a somewhat large wooden chest.

"Genzo told me you have not the proper garb of your station," Lord Asano explained when the servant set the chest down before a very confused Reiko. Hesitantly, she reached to open it. Seeing what was inside, she gasped. Her hand reached out to touch the cloth, but she hesitated.

_A white haori...a red hakama...this is-!_

"Take them," Lord Asano ordered, leaving no room for negotiation, "They belonged to a miko that once served in one of my villages years ago. May they now serve you well."

* * *

After her meeting with Lord Asano, Reiko had been swept away from him, the lieutenant, and Genzo by several maids. They took her to a room far away from the commotion of the soldiers to some more restricted section of Asano Castle. By its finery and location at the center of the castle, Reiko assumed it was perhaps the private quarters for the Lord and his family.

The room itself was large and spacious, padded with tatami mats and decorated with elaborate room dividers with painted cherry blossoms. There, Reiko was allowed to refresh herself with another forced upon sponge bath to wipe away the dirt of the road. Reiko kept her protest to herself though, especially when the maids began to lay out a meal of rice and mapo tofu for her dinner. Reiko was surprisingly hungry after her terrifying ordeal with Lord Asano, and not even the thought of the even more terrifying yokai she would soon have to face kept her from devouring every last bite.

_Oh,_ _Kami.._.Reiko prayed silently when she finished, _please don't let this be my last meal. There are so many more dishes left out there for me to try…_

Bathed and fed, the maids stood Reiko up to dress her in the miko robes.

Thankfully, without question, they allowed Reiko to keep on her bra and panties, but over them they wrapped her in a short white kosode. Over this they placed the white hitoe jacket with red sode-kukuri cords weaving through the ends of the long sleeves that extended past her hands. The kosode and hitoe jacket were then tucked into the long, red hakama pants. The slits at the sides of the pants exposed the white material of the jacket underneath, but was cinched tight to Reiko's body by a red obi tied into a bow at her front. Finally, white tabi socks and rice straw sandals were provided, completing the holy garb of the miko.

All throughout the process, Reiko couldn't keep herself still. This was her first time wearing the robes of a shrine maiden, and she could not help but lament that Grandpa or Auntie Emi weren't here for it. Reiko had once hoped to actually wear her grandmother's own robes, as she knew it would make them happy to see someone wear it again. Her sadness was cut short when a maid approached Reiko with a small hand glass.

"My Lady Miko, we are nearly finished."

Reiko leaned forward, catching her appearance in the polished glass. She still had bags under her eyes and her complexion was alarmingly pale from her time in the woods and the yokai attacks she suffered. But there was some color returning to her cheeks, a sure sign she was getting better. Another maid then applied what smelled like camellia oil to her hair and brushed it through till it was free of all dirt and tangles. Tying the long locks into a low ponytail with a red ribbon, all the maids stepped back.

_Well, I may look like a mess still, but at least I look something like a professional mess that might know what the hell she is doing._

"Thank you." Reiko smiled despite herself as she stood up. While she wished her family was here, she still felt a kind of pride in finally looking like the miko she always wanted to become, even if it wasn't really official. There was even a yumi bow and quiver full of arrows, more gifts from Lord Asano to use at her disposal, sitting in a corner alongside her overnight bag.

"You look very beautiful. Just like our Princess Sara." One of the maids commented, and Reiko felt herself blush at the compliment.

"You must be careful when you go meet the yokai then," Laughed one of the other maids, "He might just want to steal your heart away too!"

This caused a wave of scandalous giggles to erupt from the maids, which came to a fast halt when the door to the room slide open. Standing there was a gorgeous woman with dark brown hair and steel grey eyes. She was wearing a silk kimono of several layers, with each a soft pink or green shade making her look like a blooming cherry tree. At the sight of her, all the maids grew pale and knelt.

"P-Princes Sara, forgive us."

Reiko's eyes widened in surprise. So, this was the woman who had been enchanted by the yokai? She was very beautiful, and carried herself in a way that reminded Reiko of Lord Asano. Her expression was far gentler though, and her tone was soft as she finally spoke.

"Leave us. I wish to speak to the Lady Miko myself." The Princess ordered, and all the maids rose.

"Of course, Princess Sara."

Within seconds they had departed, closing the sliding door behind them.

The room was suddenly very quiet as Reiko found herself alone with a princess. This was the first time Reiko had ever met a princess before, and she knew she did not in any way compare to the Princess despite what the maids said. It wasn't any wonder to Reiko that everyone was whispering how the yokai had enchanted her. The Princess herself was so beautiful it wasn't all that hard to imagine a complete strange unable to resist falling in love with her at first sight.

Not certain what to do with herself, Reiko knelt before the Princess as she had Lord Asano. But the Princess smiled and beckoned her to stand.

"I overheard what you spoke of with my father. You do not wish to harm the yokai?"

"No, I don't."

"Why?" The Princess narrowed her eyes in suspicion, "Are you not a miko and sworn to protect humans?"

Reiko, a little surprised by this sudden interrogation, shrugged.

"I'm not really a miko. I mean, I just became one only a few days ago when I came here." She explained with a sigh.

Despite how short her time here in this era had been, a few days was apparently enough to land Reiko into this sort of trouble. If only she had left well enough alone, then she and Kagome wouldn't even be here! If only she hadn't been born then she wouldn't have to bother with this entire mess! Now, she was going to have to face a powerful yokai and somehow smooth talk him into releasing the princess and leaving! She couldn't smooth talk! She could barely talk talk!

_Okay, this kind of thinking is not healthy or helpful. Time for some positive thinking._

"Besides," Reiko continued in an attempt to keep herself calm, "if a yokai hasn't harmed me, I'd rather not harm them. Some of them aren't so bad, you know?"

"I do know." The Princess answered, surprising Reiko once more. The Princess then made her way over to a window opposite them, her slender hand reaching up to touch the wooden frame. Looking out past the bars, a memory seemed to take her.

"The yokai that had come and slain General Hatsuo and his men…I do not think it was his intention to save us. And yet, when I looked upon him, he was so handsome and strong…"

Reiko frowned. She supposed this was why Lord Asano thought his daughter was under an enchantment. No sane person thought a yokai was handsome, as most were rather monstrous in appearance. Reiko herself knew of one exception to that rule, but she supposed this yokai had to have been somewhat good looking to charm the Princess. Was it merely looks or a spell though? That, Reiko wasn't really sure on.

"Your father said you saw him in the forest yesterday too. Did you talk to him?" She asked, wondering if she could determine whether the Princess really was under some kind of evil influence. It was part of her agreement with Lord Asano to break the enchantment, so she might as well get started now. The Princess only shook her head however.

"No. I only looked upon him from afar. He was wounded and resting against a tree and did not see me."

"Do you love him?"

The Princess turned sharply to look at Reiko, astonished at her bluntness and the accusation. Almost despairingly the Princess brought a hand to a flute tucked into her obi as if seeking comfort from it.

"You think I am under an enchantment like my father."

"I wouldn't know," Reiko admitted with a shrug, "I don't think so though. If you were under an enchantment, wouldn't you be less sad or something?"

"Sad?" The Princess contemplated before chuckling, "Yes, I suppose I am sad. I have found my love and I shall never be with him."

"Why not?" Reiko frowned, now herself confused. Again, the Princess laughed.

"Surely a miko is not so ignorant? Such feelings between a human and a yokai are forbidden."

Thinking more on it, Reiko supposed she understood. No matter how handsome they looked, a yokai was still a yokai.

"Yeah, I guess it would be a bit weird."

_Would that count as bestiality too? Even if it was with a yokai that looked like a human? Ick, I'm giving this way too much thought._

At any rate, Reiko wasn't certain that the Princess was under any kind of spell or enchantment. As far as Reiko could guess, the Princess was just a regular woman in love, even if her taste was questionable. Still, Reiko needed to send the yokai away, as Lord Asano would probably not be satisfied until then.

"Is that all you wanted?" Reiko then asked, noticing out from the window how low the sun was. Lord Asano said he would have one of his men escort her near to where the yokai was as soon as she was ready, and she highly doubted that Lord Asano liked to be kept waiting.

The Princess seemed to be aware of this as well, and bowed to Reiko.

"I only wished to satisfy my curiosity and to thank you for showing such kindness, even though it went against my father's wishes."

"No problem." Reiko smiled as she bowed in return. Before the princess could leave however, an idea came to Reiko.

"Oh, wait." The Princess paused as Reiko went over to her bag. Opening one of the pockets, she pulled out one of the sutras she had taken with her, handing it over to the Princess "Here. Put this on your bedroom door or something. I don't know, maybe your father will be comforted seeing it."

_Kami knows, I know exactly what it is like to have an overprotective father._

Princess Sara smiled again, looking almost happy as she pressed the charm to her heart.

"Thank you, Lady Miko. If there is anything I may do for you, please, allow me to show my gratitude."

"Actually…" Reiko considered, "Do you know the way to the kitchen?"

* * *

Within an hour, Reiko was at the gates of Asano Castle. There the Lieutenant from before was waiting for her. With a stiff nod, he began to lead Reiko down the path, away from the castle and towards the forest nearby.

Reiko was a pile of nerves. Despite agreeing to do this, now that the moment to commit was nearly upon her, her rapidly beating heart screamed that she should try and make a run for it. She knew better however, knowing that not only would she would never manage a half mile on her own, but that Lord Asano would probably hunt her down and kill her. Probably Genzo and the villagers too.

No, Reiko had to do this. Not just for herself and the villagers, but for Kagome too.

If Reiko came through on her promise and expelled the yokai, then Lord Asano would have to send men out to find the Bone-Eater's Well. Then, hopefully, Reiko could find Kagome. It could be in just a day or two, Reiko would be back in the kitchen with Auntie Emi while Grandpa watched TV and Kagome and Sota bickered about something stupid.

_Or...I could just end up as yokai chow._ Reiko grimaced, _Either way, at least I'm not going in unarmed._

Glancing at her side, Reiko looked at the yumi bow she had slung over her shoulder. She didn't know how she would manage to fire an arrow if she needed to defend herself, but somehow the bow brought her comfort as well as the sutras she had tucked into her kosode. Wearing the holy garments and weapons of a miko just felt...right. Reiko didn't know why, but she would take what comfort she could get.

Besides, she had another kind of weapon with her.

After Princess Sara so kindly showed her the way to the kitchen, Reiko managed to cook up a storm before being summoned by Lord Asano. In under an hour, Reiko had impressively managed to make teriyaki mackerel, yaki udon with pork, and even kenchinjiru soup with root vegetables. These plus the riceballs she had made meant Reiko had a feast that could satisfy any yokai. She hoped that by feeding the wounded yokai, she would be able to help him recover his strength faster. She had done something similar in the past before with some success, such as with the Keukegen, so she hoped it might work for her now.

All of the food was being kept fresh in a bunch of bento boxes in the basket she had strapped to her back, along with the jar of green stuff Hanae used on her wound that Reiko had taken as well as the nata knife. If the yokai was wounded like Princess Sara said, then maybe the herbs would help him. As for the nata...well, that was just in case things went very bad very quickly. At any rate, Reiko hoped all the food she made would give her a chance against the yokai.

_As I always say, the way to a yokai's heart is through their stomachs. At least, I hope it is._

"This is where I am to leave you." The Lieutenant suddenly announced. Reiko knew this moment had been coming, as it was agreed by all that it would be best if she approached the yokai alone. But the prospect had Reiko feeling even sicker than before.

Reiko glanced around, seeing they were still rather high up on the hill Asano Castle was perched on. Near them was a sharp cliff edge that overlooked the forest down below.

"How much further is the yokai?" She asked, uncertain how much farther she could go before her knees would give out from exhaustion.

"Less than a mile. By that tree in the clearing there."

The Lieutenant pointed down below them, and sure enough, there was a large tree silhouetted from the others. From this distance, Reiko couldn't see anything beneath it, but still, hairs on the back of her neck stood on end.

"Are you afraid?" The Lieutenant asked.

"N-no."

_That was convincing. Next time, try it without the stutter._

To Reiko's surprise, the Lieutenant remained at her side for a while longer, looking at her in sympathy.

"Genzo says that you are a powerful miko, and I do wish the yokai to leave peacefully if he can. He has saved Asano Castle from dishonor, and I fear it would be a blood bath for me and my men should Lord Asano send us to attack the yokai. But…"

Here, his expression grew dark, and it was clear he thought Reiko would soon be meeting with certain death. Any positivity Reiko had about her situation immediately left her.

"If you must, please, kill him and protect yourself. Either I or one of my men will be standing here, keeping watch." He paused to reach inside his robe then, taking out a reflective piece of glass, a signaling mirror Reiko realized, "Signal if you have need of us."

Reiko accepted the mirror, trying to put on a smile for the man when he bowed to her.

"Thank you."

With that, Reiko left the Lieutenant, who as promised remained there at the cliff overlooking the forest. In a few hours it would be sunset, so she would have to hurry.

As she walked, the basket on her back grew heavier and heavier. That, and the urge to flee was growing greater, but Reiko continued to resist it.

Reiko's mind was preoccupied with the yokai, wondering what she would see when she found him. As he had been underneath the tree since dawn yesterday, it could be he was badly hurt. Yokai usually could handle worse wounds than humans could, so for him to still be around it meant he must have gone through something terrible. It also meant that, because he was weak and vulnerable, he might just want to eat her without even giving her the chance to talk. That didn't bode well for Reiko, but she tried to remain optimistic.

She was also curious as to what he would look like. Rumor in the village had been he was a handsome yokai clad in white, and Lord Asano described his eyes as cold. Again, that sounded familiar to Reiko, though she couldn't put her finger on it.

That is, of course, until she finally came to the clearing where the yokai resided. Then, suddenly, it all made sense.

In the center of the small clearing was the large tree she had spotted before. It was larger than she imagined, its trunk the width of at least twenty feet, all covered in moss and thick vines. And there, at the base of it, was a man. A man clad in white.

Except, it wasn't a man. It was a yokai.

Worse…it was Sesshomaru.

Reiko's eyes widened and her jaw dropped and suddenly she found it hard to breathe.

"Oh. Oh no. Oh shit."

She rubbed her eyes, hoping it was a delusion brought on by exhaustion or something, but looking again Reiko knew the yokai was none other but Sesshomaru.

_It's Sesshomaru. Lord Sesshomaru. The only yokai that never wanted my heart…_

He was still wearing his kimono of white and with red cherry blossoms, and hakama pants tucked into black boots. That strange fur thing with him too, and it billowed from his right shoulder all the way past his legs. She was right about his armor being of Chinese influence, as it had a spiked pauldron that covered his left shoulder she hadn't noticed before. The sleeve there hanged limply at his side, and Reiko was shocked to see it stained with blood. As a breeze came through the clearing, moving the sleeve, Reiko gasped.

_His arm! It's gone!_

In her shock, Reiko dropped the basket. The noise startled her, but she clapped her hands over her mouth to keep herself from making a sound. Sesshomaru didn't react however, and Reiko was relieved to see he appeared to be sleeping. How long that would last, Reiko didn't know, but she remained frozen on the spot.

Sesshomaru. The yokai she had to convince to leave and break whatever enchantment he had over the Princess was _Lord Sesshomaru_.

"Oh Kami, why me? Why?" Reiko groaned to herself, sinking to her knees in defeat next to the basket. Of all the yokai in all the world, it had to be Sesshomaru. How the hell was it him? Was it even possible?

Trying her best to calm down and think, Reiko put the pieces together. It had only been two days ago since she last saw Lord Sesshomaru, so whatever happened to wound him must have been on that same night they had met. A few hours afterwards then, Sesshomaru was seen by Lord Asano attacking the enemy samurai at dawn. Something terrible must have happened to Lord Sesshomaru within that short amount of time, and honestly, the thought of something powerful enough to harm this particular yokai frightened Reiko.

Whatever happened, Sesshomaru did not appear fully recovered yet. His arm seemed to be completely severed above the elbow, and Reiko also noticed a few slashes at his chest as well.

And, despite this revelation, Reiko knew her agreement with Lord Asano was still the same. Who the yokai was, unfortunately, didn't change anything for her.

Somehow, by some miracle, she would need to get Lord Sesshomaru away from Asano Castle in two days or face the wrath of Lord Asano himself.

_Oh Kami…I'm so screwed,_ Reiko whimpered to herself.

From her brief and terrifying encounter with Lord Sesshomaru before, Reiko knew before she had been lucky to survive him. It was some comfort at least that Lord Sesshomaru hadn't been interested in her blood then, so maybe she wouldn't have to worry about him wanting to devour her heart now. That little green imp that had been with him did though, which was worrying, but looking around Reiko couldn't see him. Maybe they had gotten separated? That was something at least.

Reiko took in a deep breath, quietly groaning to herself as she thought about what to do.

Glancing back over to Sesshomaru, she was happy to see he was not disturbed by her presence. As the Princess had gotten about this close to the powerful yokai before when she came across him, Reiko figured she would be safe as well so long she didn't make too much noise. It would be better perhaps for her to retreat back to the forest nearby though. From there she could consider her options.

But Reiko found herself remaining where she was, studying Lord Sesshomaru.

Caught in a deep slumber, his body was completely relaxed against the tree with one leg propped up in a careless pose. His silver hair splayed about him, reaching down to the length of his knees. The wind picked up a few of the hairs and played through them, ruffling the fur beside him and the empty sleeve. Reiko might have thought Lord Sesshomaru to be tranquil if it wasn't for the scowl that pulled his lips down, as if he was dreaming unpleasant things. Despite this, Reiko felt she could understand why the Princess had fallen in love with the yokai so quickly.

Reiko had admitted before that Lord Sesshomaru was handsome. There was an inhuman beauty to his angled features and sharp profile that no one could be faulted for admiring. Daring to look closer, Reiko was able to see the bangs that framed a strange crescent moon mark on his forehead she hadn't noticed before, as well as the magenta stripes on each of his eyelids, matching the two on each of his cheeks. Looking down further to his now one arm, Reiko noticed another matching pair of stripes at his wrist. She had never seen a yokai with markings like before, but then again, Lord Sesshomaru was the first yokai she ever met who looked even remotely human. It wasn't any wonder there was so much she didn't understand.

_Like, say for instance, why he didn't want my heart._ Reiko considered with a huff_, or how in the hell I'm supposed to get him to leave peacefully in two days…_

"Damn it. Why did it have to be you? Huh? Is this some kind of sick cosmic joke?" Reiko sighed quietly to herself as she finally reached over and picked up the basket and slung it back over her shoulder. It was now sunset, and in a few minutes, Reiko would be left in the dark. She was also willing to bet that in a few hours, other yokai in the forest would be making their way over to her, as they always did. Seeing as she was stuck here, she would have to take some preemptive measures then, just as she had in the village.

But just how long would she stay?

Well, Reiko supposed that would depend on Lord Sesshomaru himself. The terrifying, mysterious, stunning, and infuriating Lord Sesshomaru who snubbed the idea of eating her heart.

Her only hope was to somehow manage to talk to him and convince him to go. And guessing it wouldn't be the smartest idea to disturb a sleeping and wounded yokai, Reiko would just have to wait until he woke up.

Until then, it seemed Reiko had some time to come up with some kind of plan to approach him. It could be likely that he would leave on his own before the two days was up, but Reiko couldn't leave that to chance. She would have to help him heal faster. If she could get him to eat her food, that could happen. And maybe, just maybe, if she played her cards right, she could get him to leave without getting herself killed in the process by him or Lord Asano.

Glancing back at Lord Sesshomaru as the last light of the day started to disappear, Reiko then retreated away from the clearing and towards some bushes to hide herself in, all while praying for some kind of miracle.

_Yeah right,_ she groaned, _with my luck, I should be praying that my inevitable death will at least be swift…_

* * *

When Sesshomaru awoke, night had encapsulated him and the forest.

Eyes immediately adjusting to the dark, he surveyed the clearing and forest around him instinctively. Dragging in the cool night air, his mind was flooded with the perfume of spring. A thousand scents assailed him, from the crushed petals of flowers to the freshness of dew. Yet, nothing more notable came to his attention, and this Sesshomaru determined there was no cause for alarm despite his abrupt awaking.

Glancing upwards at the stars, this Sesshomaru determined it was sometime late in the night, possibly approaching midnight. So, he had been asleep for at least seven hours straight since his last bought of consciousness. That brought his total time spent here against this tree to little more than two days.

Two days. A blink of an eye for such a being as Sesshomaru, and yet, so much had occurred. So much had been taken.

"Damn you…Inuyasha…" This Sesshomaru growled, knowing such a curse to be futile and below him. Action was all that mattered. Revenge necessary to reclaim what had been taken. Yet such was not possible, at least for now.

Glancing around once more, this Sesshomaru recalled Jaken having discovered him the other day. The imp had been separated from him after the confrontation on Inu nu no Taisho's corpse, though this Sesshomaru hardly concerned himself with the servant's whereabouts then. The imp however wept for this Sesshomaru's lost arm upon discovering him. As this Sesshomaru could not stand such futile mourning, he had sent the imp off to find this Sesshomaru's ryu mount. That would at least buy this Sesshomaru some peace while he recovered.

Unused to such a length of sleep, this Sesshomaru's body protested to his current position. As an Inu Daiyokai, sleep was reserved for mere pleasure or for cases of extreme urgency and never truly necessary. As such, this Sesshomaru found himself in the sway of what he could only explain as a haze of discomfort that clouded his mind in response to his body's attempt to heal itself. As unpleasantly draining this method was, it was surely the quickest and most reliable. By allowing this Sesshomaru's mind to drift into unconsciousness while keeping his yoki focused on regenerating and healing, more fatal wounds than such as this Sesshomaru had now were often gone within a matter of days.

And yet, this Sesshomaru could sense that this time, something was…off.

In response to the ache that came over his body, Sesshomaru brought his right hand to his left shoulder in an attempt to relieve the stiffness there. The unnatural lightness of what remained of his left arm made this Sesshomaru feel a frustration he had never known before. His whole body felt…unbalanced.

His mind could not accept the limb was gone, almost expecting to be able to still tighten his hand into a fist on command, yet this Sesshomaru could plainly see the sleeve hanging limply by his side. But the wound no longer pained this Sesshomaru, as neither did the cuts sustained at his chest. The yoki was working then. And yet, while this Sesshomaru could feel the cuts at his chest beginning to close, he felt no progress of regeneration in his left arm.

Could it be the Tessaiga had not only severed his arm, but now was slowing this Sesshomaru regeneration of it? It was the only possible explanation, one that had this Sesshomaru's remaining hand clenching in fury. A wound that would perhaps only take a few days to heal, now very likely would take much longer and would continue to mark this Sesshomaru with his failure.

This Sesshomaru did not know what ignominy was worse, that Inuyasha had severed this one's arm or had succeeded in wielding the Tessaiga whereas this Sesshomaru, a full-blooded yokai, could not. But this Sesshomaru was not so unwise to think this meant Inuyasha was destined to become the owner of the blade.

No, not when such a trick had been played on them both by their father.

If this Sesshomaru had not witnessed it for himself, he would not think such was possible. Yet, given the shameful way Inu no Taisho allowed himself to be killed, this Sesshomaru should have suspected.

When first this Sesshomaru or Inuyasha could not draw the blade, but the whimpering girl with the half-breed was, this Sesshomaru thought it a merely the fault with the seal. Perhaps it was a whim of Inu no Taisho, weakened by compassion, that ensured that neither this Sesshomaru or Inuyasha would be able to claim the blade without first becoming so tolerant towards humans as to have one at hand. As Inuyasha was the product of such feeling and did have a human girl with him, no doubt Inu no Taisho purposefully did such to prevent this Sesshomaru from claiming the Tessaiga first. This artifice orchestrated by this Sesshomaru's father angered this Sesshomaru. And, perhaps in folly, this Sesshomaru allowed the emotion to overturn his calculating respite and transformed into his true form.

And yet this was not the last of Inu no Taisho's interference. Inuyasha proved unable to use the sword, it remaining disguised as a rusty blade, until the moment he told the human girl he would protect her. Only then did the Tessaiga reveal itself and its power.

Once more, this was the fault of Inu no Taisho. This Sesshomaru would be a fool to think otherwise, as the girl surviving his poison claws by merely holding onto the blade was also proof of this. That Inu no Taisho would seal the Tessaiga's true power unless its wielder drew it for the purpose of protecting humans...that was a madness this Sesshomaru could not fathom. Not only did such tampering keep the Tessaiga out of this Sesshomaru's grasp, but if it had truly been Inu no Taisho's wish for Inuyasha to wield the sword, then he was dooming his second son to need humans. Even as a half-breed, Inuyasha had the blood of a great yokai lineage within him, and should not be forced to taint it further so on such a whim brought about by compassion.

This Sesshomaru, the true heir of the Inu Daiyokai born for war and for perfection, would not stand for such. That this Sesshomaru would have the Tessaiga taken by Inuyasha was an indignity far worse than being denied the chance to defeat his venerable father or having his birthright elude him for so long. Now, not only did the half-breed stand between this Sesshomaru and the path to supreme conquest but Inu no Taisho himself once again. The Tessaiga was a blade of power. Power was for those who were willing to use it. Power was not meant to be held back, staunched, and kept at bay for the sake of protecting a species as weak and flawed as humans. And yet, Inu no Taisho made it so.

This flaw embedded by Inu no Taisho tainted the Tessaiga, keeping it from its true master this Sesshomaru. Inuyasha being able to wield it temporarily was not a testament to his ownership, of that this Sesshomaru was assured. Inuyasha only used the swords flaw to his advantage, however unwittingly.

But this Sesshomaru would rectify that flaw. Rectify and reclaim the blade that was his birthright. Then this Sesshomaru would have Inuyasha be the first to witness the true power of the Tessaiga, the power to fell a hundred yokai at once when this Sesshomaru tested it on him.

No matter how Inu no Taisho might continue to interfere, no matter that Inuyasha now had the blade, it was this Sesshomaru's right to possesses it. It this Sesshomaru's purpose to walk the path of supreme conquest. This Sesshomaru was meant to succeed his honorable father in all deeds. This Sesshomaru was destined to wield Tessaiga, and not that filthy half-breed!

A growl was emitted as anger once more flooded this Sesshomaru. The claws of his remaining hand were now so clenched that they had dug themselves into his palm, making it bleed, and yet even this did not take his focus away from the emotion.

So many indignities suffered in so short a time had broken this Sesshomaru's control, leaving this Sesshomaru at the whim of his anger and instincts and open to attack. After being wounded, this Sesshomaru retreated from the place of Inu no Taisho's grave, and a particular scent called to this Sesshomaru. Without hesitation, he followed it. It was strong, beckoning him from perhaps miles away. It possessed notes of wine and fresh rain, of spice and honey. It was bitterly warm and achingly cold at once. This Sesshomaru could not account for it now, but the scent was soothing to him then, and familiar...

The particulars did not matter to this Sesshomaru in that moment, so long as where ever the scent resided, there he could find rest. However, as he neared the source, another scent overtook this Sesshomaru. That of human blood.

Instinct took over once more, and this Sesshomaru found himself moving away from the first scent to a battlefield nearby. There, dozens of samurai laid siege to a human fortress, seeming to be on the edge of victory. It did not matter who these men were or what they fought for, all this Sesshomaru wanted was for them to stand in his way so he might have the satisfaction of cutting them down. It was a petty means of release, and had those men stood down this Sesshomaru would have allowed them to live. Being samurai however, they acted in the way this Sesshomaru had anticipated, and he showed them little mercy. He slew them all before finding himself at the edge of a forest. Traveling deeper within it, where he finally stopped at the very same tree he was below now.

And under this tree he would remain, though how much longer this Sesshomaru could not be certain.

The slashes at his chest would be healed by morning, of that this Sesshomaru had no doubt. But the lack of regenerative feeling in what remained of this Sesshomaru's left arm disturbed him. It could very well be that the blow from the Tessaiga sustained more damage to him than this Sesshomaru was aware of, and perhaps would take his yoki more time than usually necessary to overcome it. If that was the case, then this Sesshomaru would remain patient and wait longer. If it was not, and something else was at work...

This Sesshomaru did not wish to reflect on such. Not when he could feel his yoki working again on his wounds. Soon he would need to rest again to replenish it.

Closing his eyes, this Sesshomaru would allow unconsciousness to overtake him. Yet the anger threading through him would not allow for rest to come easily. This Sesshomaru attempted to clear his mind, but he found it still clouded.

Not from anger alone, no, but from something else around him. Taking in a deep breath, this Sesshomaru realized how thick the air about him was, overwhelming him with a thousand scents. Before this Sesshomaru had not detected any threat from them, and while he still could not, the scents writhed in the back of his mind, teasing him with their familiarity.

Vexed, this Sesshomaru opened his eyes once more and scanned his surroundings. Focusing his senses, this Sesshomaru quickly detected the sound of a human heartbeat not too far past the edge of the clearing. It was beating calmly, so either the human was unaware of this Sesshomaru or believed this Sesshomaru had not yet detected them. A foolish mistake, but from the human also came the unmistakable impression of reiyoku.

It was a monk or miko then, and no doubt they were here to attempt to ambush this Sesshomaru.

This Sesshomaru would not stand for such paltry tricks being attempted on him. Did this human really think they would stand a chance to purify this Sesshomaru simply because of this weakened state?

This Sesshomaru anticipated how best to make this human painfully regret their folly. Yet, this human did not carry the stench of a typical miko or monk. Rather, this Sesshomaru found there was no smell to the human at all. No sweat, no stink. Instead, the air was thick with the scent of flowers in bloom, of wine and rain, as familiar and enticing as before...

"Hn." This Sesshomaru snarled to himself when he realized who this human was.

How could this Sesshomaru not notice? Yes, it was that same scent that lured him to the samurai camp by the river several days ago, the same scent that lured him near to the battlefield. It clouded his mind, making him fail to recognize why it was so familiar…until now.

"Woman."

At the sound of this Sesshomaru's voice, the female made a strangled noise of surprise from her hidden place behind the bushes.

"Eep!"

This Sesshomaru could hear her heartbeat then increase in tempo, the human now suddenly aware that she had been detected. It had to be her, the peasant woman who had been a captive of the samurai. That scent could not belong to anyone but her, this Sesshomaru knew. What she was doing here was yet undetermined, but this Sesshomaru was no fool to think it a coincidence.

"Do you plan on hiding there forever, or will you face this Sesshomaru?" This Sesshomaru demanded when the woman remained frozen in her hiding place.

Though she had seemed calm before when she thought herself undetected, this Sesshomaru was certain the woman was still fearful of him given the way she again whimpered. Or perhaps it was a groan of frustration. Either way, after another moment's hesitation, the woman obeyed him and came forward to stand at the edge of the clearing of this Sesshomaru's resting place.

She appeared...different. It had been little more than two days since this Sesshomaru had last seen her, yet she was much altered. Her face, once pale with blood loss, was now a healthier shade, her slate-grey eyes shining brightly despite her obvious apprehension. Her hair was the same wild tangle of black curls, a few locks escaping her ponytail to frame her face. Most changed of all was her clothes. No longer was she clothed as a common human peasant, but a miko.

This Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes.

So, the woman had lied to this Sesshomaru. When this one had spoken with her at the river, she had claimed to be nothing more than a peasant girl captured by samurai. Perhaps she lied in an attempt to save herself from this Sesshomaru? No, this one had sensed her reiyoku even then. Given how shaken she had been then, this Sesshomaru had - foolishly - assumed her to be unaware of her own power. Now, this Sesshomaru could see that had all been a trick to deceive this one into thinking she was harmless and simple-minded, all while allowing her to later approach this Sesshomaru when she presumed him to be weak.

This Sesshomaru had no doubts that this female, now daring to take a step closer, would attempt to purify him. This Sesshomaru quickly called back the yoki in preparation to attack, but this Sesshomaru found himself hesitating when she stopped and bowed.

"Lord Sesshomaru, do you remember me? I'm Reiko. You rescued me from General Hatsuo's men, by the river. Well, unintentionally rescued me, but still."

Given the way her voice was shaking, this Sesshomaru was somewhat impressed that she did not stutter. Her fear was nearly palpable, making the scent swirling around her even more enticing. When this Sesshomaru did not answer her, the female straightened herself up to look at him.

"If I may ask, how are you feeling?" She asked with a nervous smile. It would seem her apprehension of this Sesshomaru had remained despite her other changes, and it seemed genuine enough. As did her words of respect. But this Sesshomaru would not be fooled again, and this one snarled in anger.

"State your business with this one, woman" This Sesshomaru commanded.

The woman flinched at the sound of his voice, hearing the threat in it, but then she frowned in confusion.

"My what?"

By the second, the woman was becoming more and more irritating. Was she really going to stay faithful to her deceit and continue to play innocent with this Sesshomaru? Did she think this one such a great fool? Before this Sesshomaru would kill her, he would hear her screaming her apology for her own impudence.

"You are here exorcize to this Sesshomaru, yes?"

At this Sesshomaru's question, the woman only became more confused. Her nose scrunched itself up in thought. Then realization finally dawned on her.

"N-no! Oh, no! I'm not!" She protested, looking somewhat mortified, "I'd rather keep on living, thank you very much! I'm here to help you in fact!

At her strange declaration, this Sesshomaru snarled.

"You _presume_ to aid this Sesshomaru?"

"Uh, yeah? I mean, I hope to. Oh, hang on, I forgot something!"

With that, the woman quickly stood and retreated. This Sesshomaru allowed her to do so, as it seemed she was not running away, but going back to the bush she had previously hid behind. But to blatantly expose her back to her enemy...this Sesshomaru believed the miko must extremely confident in her ruse or, perhaps, think this Sesshomaru addle-minded to believe that a miko would indeed offer aid to a yokai. A presumption she would pay for either way.

The female returned within seconds, carrying a heavy basket over her shoulder. Coming closer towards this Sesshomaru than before, the woman set herself down upon the ground and began to dig through the basket.

This Sesshomaru's anger remained fixed, as did this one's yoki in preparation to summon the light whip in anticipation of the reveal of the miko's trick. And yet, this Sesshomaru's hand stayed, still hesitating. Why? Was it her captivating scent that stopped this Sesshomaru? Or was this Sesshomaru simply curious to see how long the woman planned to carry out this poorly planned charade? This Sesshomaru could not be certain, but he would quickly overcome that.

Seemingly ignorant of how close to losing her life she was, the woman produced several bento boxes from the basket. Opening them, she revealed several dishes of human fare for this Sesshomaru's inspection. She then took out a clay jar, holding it to her chest as if it was precious.

"I made some food for you. Eating will help you regain your strength faster. And the paste in this jar will help reduce swelling and scarring. It smells bad, but trust me, it works miracles!" The woman explained.

She looked towards him then, seemingly waiting for this Sesshomaru's approval. Her fear was lessened now as she finally mustered some semblance of bravery. If she thought it would help her ruse, then the female was sorely mistaken. For this painfully obvious trap was an affront to this Sesshomaru.

"You think this one will fall for such a paltry trick?" This Sesshomaru asked with a snarl.

"W-what trick?" The woman frowned, once more acting confused, "Wait, do you not like mackerel? Or is it the yaki udon? I thought about making some gyoza, but-"

"Do not pretend with this one anymore, woman. The food is imbued with reiryoku. You mean to purify this one," This Sesshomaru cut her short.

This Sesshomaru could sense it even from this distance. Reiryoku was never so much detected by sight or smell at first, but by aura. But the food the miko had produced was so heavily permeated with spiritual powers to the point that even the soft purple light so often associated with was visible. Even just one bite might be enough for a lesser yokai to be fully purified. From what this Sesshomaru had initially sensed in the female, it would appear that her power had grown much in a short amount of time. Or, more likely, she had kept hidden her true power for this very purpose.

"Eh? It…it is?" The woman suddenly stammered, looking quite shocked. This Sesshomaru arched an impassive brow. Did she really think her ruse to be enough to fool this Sesshomaru that she cannot accept failure? It had been a poor attempt from the start, even if she had managed to hide such power from this Sesshomaru.

"Oh, my Kami!" The woman suddenly gasped, "That's why my food works! Just like the sutras, like the nata, I put my spiritual powers into my cooking! I'm…I'm purifying yokai when I feed them! That's why they calm down! It all makes sense now!"

The woman then smacked her forehead in frustration before bursting out in a laugh.

"All these years, I've been using my reiryoku all along! I wasn't defenseless. I was _literally_ putting my soul into my cooking. Haha, hot damn! I'm an even better cook than I thought!"

After a moment, her laughter died down, and the woman once more glanced over towards this Sesshomaru. Immediately her expression became one of apology and guilt.

"Oh, shit. I am so sorry." She reached over and began to collect the bento boxes, stacking them up before storing them back in the basket, "Look, I wasn't trying to trick you or anything. My food really does help yokai heal when they're hurt. I don't think it causes them any harm when they eat it, but if you don't want to eat, you don't have to. I'm sorry."

The female spoke in a tone that was soft and full of understanding as if she was addressing a child whom she did not want to see cry, rather than a yokai that was mere seconds away from severing her head from its slender neck. Upon revealing his knowledge of her deceit, this Sesshomaru fully expected the miko to show her true intentions, for which this Sesshomaru would end her. Yet so honest her reaction and so heartfelt her apology, this Sesshomaru could only conclude the woman had been speaking the truth. A miko was indeed offering a yokai aid.

This Sesshomaru would admit…this woman was perplexing. So certain this Sesshomaru had been in her attempt to trick him, albeit however poorly, that this one would never think her ruse to 'help' this Sesshomaru to be genuine. And yet, by her actions, it would appear it was.

This woman was an even greater simpleton then this Sesshomaru previously assumed.

"Look, um, I still need to help you. But maybe I should explain what I'm doing here…" The female awkwardly offered when the silence became too much for her, "It's like this. The Lord of Asano Castle thanks you for slaying his enemies the other day, but it seems that his daughter has developed a crush on you. And that just didn't really go over well with him. I think he's a bit terrified of you actually, and he probably thinks you're going to steal his daughter away from him and dishonor the Asano clan name, or whatever."

This Sesshomaru did not know what the woman spoke of but did recall the samurai that this one had killed upon coming here. Briefly, this Sesshomaru glanced at the nearby hill, where indeed stood a human settlement, no doubt this Asano Castle she spoke of. This Sesshomaru could not so easily let go of his previous suspicions of the miko's intentions to trick this Sesshomaru, but it seemed likely there was truth to what the female said at least in this regard. Yet this Sesshomaru had no interest in the lives of any humans, Lord or not.

"Anyway, then Lord Asano hears about me, right? About how I just showed up in a village and defended it from a couple of ogres, so naturally, everyone started thinking I'm a miko, even though I'm really not one. I mean, I always hoped to become one at my grandpa's shrine, but then I ended up here and things just moved so fast and one thing led to another now they expect me to get rid of you. Not kill you mind you, cause they're grateful you saved them. But they don't exactly want you around, which is kind of rude I guess, but what can you do? To make a long story short, I'm supposed to get you on your feet and out of here in two days, or else Lord Asano might do something really stupid by trying to pick a fight with you. Worse, he may also harm the villagers, which-"

"Silence."

This Sesshomaru had by now enough of the woman's ramblings.

It could be that she spoke of was true, that there was a human clan wishing this Sesshomaru gone despite having defeated their enemies. But that hardly mattered to this Sesshomaru.

What mattered was that the woman had insulted this Sesshomaru far greater than if she had merely been attempting to trick him. Such a thing this Sesshomaru could understand. It was only natural for a miko to do her duty to purify yokai. Her boldness in exposing her back to him, in approaching him weaponless, in offering him kind words and the promise of healing, all of that could be understood by this Sesshomaru if it was a means to an end. Yet, this was not the case.

She did these things under the misguided belief that this Sesshomaru would accept her kindness. And it filled this Sesshomaru with disgust. One that not even her fascinating scent could dampen.

"This Sesshomaru needs nothing from the likes of a human."

The woman flinched at the menace in this Sesshomaru's voice. Despite herself perhaps, it still seemed she had an instinctual fear of him. She shivered, and this Sesshomaru wondered if she finally noticed the coiling of his yoki about her, ready to strike.

This Sesshomaru had given pause to the idea of killing her before, as she was unarmed and no true threat, but the insults she had given him demanded satisfaction. True, her kindness stemmed from the hope of avoiding an altercation between this Sesshomaru and the human clan. But that she would believe, earnestly, that this Sesshomaru would accept such, and from a human no less, was not to be borne. It was as revolting to this Sesshomaru as the limitations Inu no Taisho had instilled on the Tessaiga, as Inuyasha now wielding that very same sword.

The rage this Sesshomaru felt before returned with a vengeance. It was as if Inu no Taisho was mocking this Sesshomaru from beyond the grave in the form of this compassionate miko. As yoki concentrated within this Sesshomaru's hand, fueled by his anger, this Sesshomaru could not have been any more eager to see the female's blood upon the ground.

"And what about the Blood Maiden?" The woman asked, becoming oddly calm, "Do you need nothing from her either?"

This Sesshomaru stilled at those two words. The name echoed within him. A violent and sudden reaction, one more dominant than his anger, took hold of his instincts then in answer.

It was as if that moment, the moment this Sesshomaru had first caught the woman's scent, had returned. She was sending out all signals of a prey ready to be hunted, and this Sesshomaru, the hunter that would have the honor. The woman's scent seemed to intensify a thousandfold then in this Sesshomaru's understanding. And this sudden found knowledge demanded this Sesshomaru not to kill her with his light whip, but stand, stride to where she stood, and slit her soft throat with his bare claws so that he might have the pleasure of feeling her warm blood wash over his fingers. The compelling force behind this thought came not from this Sesshomaru's anger, nor from his instincts.

No, it was far older. Far darker, far crueler, and, to this Sesshomaru's consternation, it was not of his own volition.

"You know what that is, don't you?" She asked with a half-hearted chuckle, "Of course, every yokai seems to know. Not me though. I don't suppose you feel like telling me, do you?"

Of course, this Sesshomaru knew. It was as she said, every yokai knew the Blood Maiden. Even if only in the darkest parts of their nature. It seemed so obvious now that this Sesshomaru wondered if perhaps some part of him knew from the very beginning what she was.

A miko with the power to purify a hundred yokai with one touch, and yet, cursed by the Kami with the blood, the body, and the heart to grant any yokai's wildest desires. One sip of her blood, one taste of her flesh, one bite of her heart promised unfathomable power beyond anything imaginable. And yet…that was not all the Blood Maiden could do…

For this, and this reason alone, this Sesshomaru knew now he could not kill the woman. And as quickly the intention to kill the woman had risen, it was as quickly gone, even though the desire remained.

"Alright, be that way." The woman huffed, bending down to pick up the basket at her feet. Slinging it over her shoulder, she seemed ready to leave but cast an uncertain look towards this Sesshomaru.

"I can hear it, you know. The desires in their hearts, their thoughts. Everyone one of the yokai calls out, wanting my heart. But when I met you, I heard nothing. I still don't." She smiled then, and this Sesshomaru wondered at how such a simple thing could please her, "It's kind of frustrating actually, I'll admit. In fact, I feel kind of snubbed. Like I'm not good enough for you or something, which I know sounds weird, but there it is."

Here she paused, making certain to meet this Sesshomaru's eyes, her slate-grey eyes filled with an odd emotion that this Sesshomaru could not be bothered to name.

"You're the first yokai I've ever met that doesn't want my heart. You also, whether it was your intention or not, saved me at the river from those men. And you saved this entire region from General Hatsuo's army. Those combined are at least worth something in return, don't you think?"

Again, she smiled, and it was almost playful. The way she worded it, it was as if she was admitting to this Sesshomaru that she was in his debt. And that she intended, whether he wishes it or not, to repay him.

To this Sesshomaru, it came across like a threat.

"I still have a deal with Lord Asano to get you out of here in two days, or else. But, if you don't want my heart or my help, I'll just have to figure out some other way to keep my promise." The woman said before, finally, turning away from this Sesshomaru. In a matter of steps, she left the field and this Sesshomaru's sight.

After a while, perhaps an hour, the woman's scent about this Sesshomaru diminished with her distance. She was still nearby, but the clouding of this Sesshomaru's mind by her scent lessened significantly. It was likely she would return, but this Sesshomaru highly doubted it would be for some hours yet. As such, he had better things to do with his time.

Allowing his yoki to fully retreat within him, this Sesshomaru concentrated on the regeneration of his left arm once more. As expected, the lull of unconsciousness called to the great yokai, though perhaps more quickly than anticipated. The anger she stirred, the pull on this one's instincts, and the mercy this Sesshomaru was forced to afford her; the woman had been exhausting, to say the least. Yet this Sesshomaru knew it could be no other way.

This Sesshomaru could not kill the Blood Maiden. Not unless this Sesshomaru wished himself to suffer a shame greater than Inu no Taisho's fall to compassion…

Should she return however, this Sesshomaru wondered what she might have in mind to make good her promise. Would she again play the innocent? Or perhaps would she use the famed power of the Blood Maiden and attempt to slay this Sesshomaru? This Sesshomaru's pride would demand retaliation, even if this one's wisdom knew it would be hazardous. A curious predicament, to be sure.

"Hn." This Sesshomaru hummed to himself before closing his eyes to rest once more.

* * *

Whew! That was a long chapter to write! I could have made it shorter by not having Sesshomaru in this chapter, but I couldn't make you guys suffer to wait until I next updated to have him and Reiko meet again. It would have been too cruel, especially since it's been more than a month since I last updated.

Also, I hope Sesshomaru was, again, in character for this. It's kind of hard writing such a proud and powerful character having to deal with the embarrassment of defeat. Especially when it's someone so usually stoic and enigmatic as Sesshomaru. But at the same time, I loved it, as Reiko got to see another side of him apart from his rather terrifying introduction to her earlier. _ALSO_, despite what Sesshomaru would have you all think, he isn't perfect. Through my research in fandom theories and the anime's Wiki page, I've concluded that damage sustained to Sesshomaru's clothes and armor are automatically regenerated through his yoki, _but_ any physical wounds are things he needs time to concentrate on to heal and its takes a lot of energy/yoki. Which why he ends up taking a lot of naps when Princess Sara found him, and later on when he meets Rin.

As for Sesshomaru's constant whiplash about whether or not to kill Rieko and his ultimate decision not to…yeah, I will be explaining that, no worries. But maybe some of you guys already have ideas or questions, so let me know because I will be explaining that (eventually, hehe).

At any rate, I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter and leave a review or fav/follow if you haven't already! Please join Reiko next time as she continues to attempt to keep her promise to Lord Asano and get Sesshomaru gone. Not only that, but Reiko sees an opportunity to learn more about yokai and the Blood Maiden. Sesshomaru continues to find Reiko to be a mere annoyance however. And when a powerful yokai seeks revenge on the Blood Maiden, Lord Sesshomaru may just leave her for dead…


	7. Peaches and Promises

**Chapter 7; Peaches and Promises:**

AAHHH! Over one hundred and fifty favs?! Honestly, I never expected so much so soon and this is just chapter 7. Thank you to all you made that possible, you are all lovely! The reviews especially have been very sweet, and I am glad you are all excited for more. And sorry for not updating sooner. I was working on a story that I hadn't updated in several months and that took priority for a while. But I'm focused on this one now! Anyway, this chapter as a lot of Sesshomaru featured in it, so get reading already! Enjoy lovelies!

* * *

Morning came all too quickly for Reiko. The birds had already been chirping for hours, but with the sunrise, they grew even louder. She tried her best to ignore them and the warm light that hit her face, not wanting to admit she was awake. Because if she was, it would mean she would have to get up and deal with the day. And there was no way in hell she was ready for that.

Because somehow, by tomorrow sunset, Reiko would have to get Lord Sesshomaru to leave the territory of Asano Castle.

The mere thought of that yokai gave her a splitting headache.

_Damn it. Fine, I guess I'll get up. _Reiko groaned internally as she opened her eyes and sat up.

Squinting at the lush green around her, she tried to figure out which direction Lord Sesshomaru was.

After her brief, albeit terrifying, meeting with him, Reiko had retreated as far as she could in the pitch black of night with no sense of direction or guiding light. When she came to a tree with low hanging branches that provided enough shelter, she set up the sutras around it in a circle for protection and passed out from sheer exhaustion and terror.

During the night, she had been certain that a few lesser yokai had come across her, but thankfully the imbued sutras held them at bay. Not only that, but Reiko had the foresight to leave the bento boxes she had made just outside of the sutra circle, and from the looks of them, all of the food had been consumed, and no yokai were to be found or heard nearby. The bentos must have been enough for them then, and after a time they probably left feeling satisfied with that and nothing more from the Blood Maiden.

"Well, at least someone around here liked my food," Reiko muttered to herself.

Just a few days ago she would have counted it some sort of a miracle she had managed to survive the night out in the open without a yokai attacking her. Even more so that she actually got a few good hours of sleep. In the same vein of divine luck, Reiko couldn't really believe she had somehow managed to survive her meeting with the yokai lord either. Perhaps the gods were starting to take pity on her.

When Lord Sesshomaru had still been asleep, it was rather easy for Reiko to pretend to be confident and hope that some kind of plan would come to her. But all too soon night fell, and soon after that, Lord Sesshomaru woke up.

Her first impression with him had not gone over that well, as he caught her almost immediately hiding behind the bushes like some wimp. Worse, when she offered him up the food she had worked so hard to make, he thought it a trick to purify him. His anger slightly terrified her. Okay, it terrified her a lot, but in a way, Reiko had been glad for that little blunder. She never would have guessed that her cooking was so powerful as to actually be imbued with reiryoku. But as she reflected on it throughout the night, it only made more and more sense.

Just as the nata and the sutras, anything she cooked was imbued her spiritual power, allowing it to be expressed in a more precise and powerful way than when she managed to summon it with her bare hands. It didn't purify yokai in the same way though, as no yokai looked pained after eating anything of hers, but the ogre brother and the thing from the well certainly suffered a lot when her powers retaliated. Maybe it wasn't exactly purification but…temporary absolution? It didn't really make sense overall, but Reiko couldn't think of any other way to describe this newfound ability.

One thing was for sure, Reiko knew that her food would not help her deal with Lord Sesshomaru. And outside of her cooking and offering Hanae's salve mixture…Reiko didn't really have anything else up her sleeves.

No yokai really ever refused Reiko's food except when they were too far gone with the desire to eat her heart. But Lord Sesshomaru made it perfectly clear to Reiko that he didn't want anything to do with her heart or her cooking. In fact, her offer to help him seemed to insult him deeply. She even went so far as to explain why she needed to help him, but still Lord Sesshomaru didn't seem all too concerned with Lord Asano or his men. No doubt he wouldn't be all that bothered if the samurai did come down and attack him, as he would probably kill them all as easily as he had the others before without breaking a sweat.

Reiko shuddered, remembering the samurai leader that Lord Sesshomaru had killed with only a flick of his wrist. Even though his actions did end up saving her, it was still horrifying how strong he was. In fact, Reiko could have sworn that several times last night Lord Sesshomaru had been tempted to do the same to her. This Reiko was almost certain of, especially when she – foolishly – revealed she was in fact the Blood Maiden to him.

There was a look in his eyes all of a sudden, one she was all too accustomed with, as she had seen it a dozen times and a dozen times again on every yokai she had ever come across.

It was the desire for her blood. He definitely wanted to kill her.

Whether or not this desire had anything to do with her being the Blood Maiden or her simply annoying him, she couldn't tell, but either way, it was hardly comforting. She thought for sure she was dead. And yet…he didn't attack her. He didn't even try. And as quickly as the look came over him, it was gone.

_Why?_ She had to wonder; _He has killed others for much less. Hell, General Hatsuo's men were merely standing in his way and he slaughtered them all without hesitation. And here I waltz in, insult him by offering my help, accidentally almost purify him, and I get to walk away without so much as a scratch? On top of that, I am the Blood Maiden, so why wouldn't he?_

Maybe it was all in her head. The way he talked, Lord Sesshomaru just couldn't be bothered with someone as lowly and annoying as her, not even to kill her even if she was the Blood Maiden.

Still, why him? Why of all yokai can Lord Sesshomaru resist the allure of the Blood Maiden? Was it because he was so different from all the other yokai she met? Or maybe did he have some kind of control? Reiko was still just as confused, if not more, by Lord Sesshomaru as she had been when she first met him. She had so many questions.

But they would have to wait. As burning as her curiosity was, Reiko had more pressing matters. Such as finding Kagome and the Bone Eater's Well and to get out of this backwaters time period. She promised herself that she would get them home safe. To do that, Reiko would have to find a way to keep her promise to Lord Asano and somehow not end up dead. Except…

_Except I have no fucking clue what to do!_ Reiko groaned, putting her head in her hands.

She had told Lord Sesshomaru she would figure out some other way to keep her promise, but Reiko didn't have the first clue what she could possibly do. It had been a bluff! A terrible, not at all thought out bluff! The same as the one she gave Lord Asano!

Lord Sesshomaru was unlikely to accept food from her, and if she dared try to put some of Hanae's salve on him, she didn't even want to think what might happen! Maybe if she approached him while he was sleeping, she could just kind of drag him over to someplace where Lord Asano wouldn't see him?

_Hell no. I'd definitely be a dead woman for sure. Oh Kami, am I some kind of glutton for punishment? How did I keep ending up in these kinds of situations? _Reiko groaned, worriedly fiddling with the jade pendant around her neck.

That said…Reiko didn't really have anything better planned. Maybe if she winged it, she could manage to find another miracle and things would work out as they did last night. Who knows, maybe the gods would continue to pity her and Lord Sesshomaru would soon leave on his own. If he wasn't gone already. At the very least she would have to go see for herself if that was the case.

There was nothing for it. Reiko stood up, stretched, slung the basket's strap over her shoulder, and tried to remember which direction Lord Sesshomaru was.

She was about to decide on a direction to take when something caught her attention.

_'Your heart…your heart for my lord! I will give him your heart!'_

Reiko knew that sound. There was a yokai around. And it was hungry.

She was still within the circle of sutras, which she guessed would be protection enough, though she was still alarmed. Worse, she had no more food prepared. Well, she still had some rice balls, but she had been hoping to save those for herself. Guessing it was better to go hungry than get eaten, Reiko sat her basket down once again and dug through it until she found the leaf-wrapped food. Straightening up, Reiko looked around to see if she could see the yokai. She quickly spotted two yellow eyes peeking out from a bush not far from the sutra circle.

"Oh. There you are. Why don't you come on out?" She cooed gently, hoping her voice would help soothe it. Reiko could tell the yokai was rather small, but when it suddenly dashed from the bush towards her, Reiko could also see it was fast, green, and carrying a staff.

_Wait a minute, this thing looks familiar._

Reiko didn't have more time to consider what was now charging at her, as the green thing stopped outside the sutra circle and pointed the head of the staff at her.

"Prepare to die Blood Maiden!" It shouted in a shrill voice, "Staff of Skulls!"

In a matter of seconds, Reiko found a tower of fire aimed at her. All she could manage was drop to the ground like a panicked rag doll.

The sutras, while yokai proof, were not also fireproof to Reiko's great disappointment. The heat of the flames licked over her, and Reiko prayed that her hair wasn't being singed. When the green thing aimed the fire lower, Reiko had no choice but to start frantically rolling to keep out of his range. A confusing ten seconds passed by like this until the green thing's staff stopped spouting fire, allowing Reiko to breathe and recognize her attacker.

"Y-you! You're the toad thing that was with Lord Sesshomaru last time!" She shouted at the green thing, coughing at the taste of ash that had taken over the spring air.

"I am not a toad! I am an imp!" The small, green thing shouted indignantly, "And once more, I am Jaken, servant to the great Lord Sesshomaru!"

Jaken aimed the staff at her again, but Reiko raised a hand at him in placation.

"Whoa, whoa! Wait a minute! You can't have my heart to eat, but you can eat these instead!" She tried to bargain, showing him the leaf-wrapped rice balls she still had a hold of. She could only hope that his desire to take her heart wasn't too far gone for this to work, but the imp looked half-crazed from lack of sleep already. He did pause for a second, confused by this tactic of hers, until he shook his head.

"I want nothing of yours for myself, stupid human!"

"But…wait," Reiko puzzled, "Don't you want my heart?"

_Wait, what if he is like Lord Sesshomaru? Is he able to resist too?!_

"Stupid human! I may have failed to recognize you when we first met, but I know you are the Blood Maiden! The powers your heart offers are unlimited! There is nothing it cannot do! Immortality, a cure to all sickness, even a stopper for death! Your heart shall restore my lord to his rightful glory and he will be so grateful to his loyal vessel when I present it to him!" He corrected her, and the desperate little voice Reiko could hear coming from him confirmed his proclamation.

_'Your heart! I'll give your heart to my lord! I want it! Give it to me!'_

_Ah, no._ Reiko frowned. _He's not like Lord Sesshomaru. He's just a sycophant. And, wait, what was that bit about immortality?_

Reiko didn't have time to process. The desire to take her heart still had a hold on the imp, but Jaken seemed determined to kill Reiko out of loyalty to Lord Sesshomaru rather than himself. While this was slightly different than what Reiko was used to, the end result was very much just as undesirable for her.

As quickly as she could, Reiko came up with a plan. Not a very good one, but it would have to do.

"Very well." Reiko sighed. Jaken flinched away from her as she stood herself up, her arms before her in supplication, "Take me to him."

"W-what?"

At his confusion, Reiko casually shrugged.

"Well, don't you think Lord Sesshomaru would prefer to kill me himself? If you killed me for him, won't he take offense to that? Like, maybe he will think that you believe he is too weak to kill a meager little Blood Maiden by himself?"

It seemed she Lord Sesshomaru's personality pegged down then, as something like doubt flashed over the imp's face and he lowered his staff slightly.

"Besides," She pressed on, the imp looking more uncertain, "if you kill me and take my heart, then all the yokai in the immediate area are going to smell my tasty blood. Have you seen what the smell of my blood does to yokai? It makes them crazy. And they will all come for it and my heart. Can you beat off hundreds of yokai by yourself? And all that commotion just might catch the attention of the samurai in the nearby castle, who are my friends. What if they come down here and try to kill you too in revenge for taking my heart? That's a lot of people and yokai to fight, and also-"

Reiko leaped. The imp was less than ten feet away from her, and luckily, she managed to catch him off guard with her little speech. Before Jaken knew it, Reiko had a hold of the staff with the two faces.

"H-hey! Let go!" He protested, trying to pull it and himself away from her. Reiko started to vigorously shake the staff and the imp, weighing no more than a small dog, was easily cast off.

"Ha!" Reiko yelled in triumph as the imp rolled to the ground. Without knowing how it worked, Reiko pointed the staff at Jaken, but this alone made him nervous.

"B-be careful with that thing, stupid human!"

"Enough with the name-calling! I'm Reiko!" She shouted at him before she threw the leaf-wrapped rice balls at his feet, "Now eat those or we are going to have a problem!"

The imp's expression went from fear to confusion as he stared down at the food offering. From the way he frowned, he probably thought they were poisoned or something. But seeing the staff still pointed directly at his face, Jaken picked up the food to inspect it. His face wrinkled in disgust.

"This is human slop! Why should I eat this?!"

"Because it will make you calm down, that's why. Then we can sit down and have a civilized conversation about what will happen next. And because if you don't, I will barbecue you." Reiko bluffed, hoping that the imp wouldn't call on it. For extra measure, she waved the staff around, and that seemed enough of a threat to the imp.

He took a tentative sniff, and then a nibble. His eyes, already the size of dish plates, suddenly widened.

Without any more arguing, the imp gulped down the rest of the food. He chewed loudly, finishing one rice ball and another until there weren't any left. Immediately he looked a lot better, the crazed look in his eyes replaced with something close to bliss.

"So…?" Reiko ventured to ask after a while. The imp, seemingly having forgotten she was there, forced himself to frown.

"They were stale."

"Whatever. Do you still want to take my heart?"

The imp opened his mouth the speak, but then stopped himself. Reflecting for a moment he suddenly looked conflicted. But if he was debating it, then that meant the imp was somewhat back in his senses. Now that things were calmer, Reiko wondered if maybe this could be the miracle she had been hoping for earlier. The imp was certainly loyal to his master.

Maybe she could use that to her advantage.

"Good. Now that that's out of the way, I want you to help me with something."

The imp frowned up at her but appeared to be listening. With nothing to lose, Reiko went for it.

"I want you to help me heal Sesshomaru."

"What nonsense do you speak human?"

"I made a deal with the Lord of Asano Castle that I would get Lord Sesshomaru away from this place before tomorrow at sunset. Or else he and a bunch of samurai will come down here and try and remove him themselves."

"Ha! The fools! Lord Sesshomaru has dealt with many foolhardy samurai and taught them their place! They are no threat to him!" Jaken boasted, not at all worried at this news.

"No, I guess they wouldn't be," Reiko muttered, thinking back to all those corpses in front of the castle. She shook off the image and pressed on, "Still, I'd rather avoid a fight. If I help Lord Sesshomaru get better and leave, then Lord Asano won't be a bother."

"The affairs of humans are no concern of mine or my master's!"

"I'm just trying to help! Don't you want Lord Sesshomaru to get better?"

"Lies!" The imp accused, "You are a miko! You are probably scheming to slay him! I would sooner die than betray my master and aid you! Not that it would do you any good, Lord Sesshomaru will smite you easily!"

His shrill voice was starting to give Reiko another headache. Worse, it seemed he wouldn't be budged.

"I guess me saying 'please' won't have any effect on you, would it?"

The imp only glared at her and made an audible 'humph!' of indignity at the very idea.

"Then I guess we are at a stalemate." Reiko sighed, moving a lock of hair away from her face. The ponytail had come loose in the scuffle, and Reiko spotted several twigs stuck in the mess of tangles.

_Great. Just…great. This is just what I need right now._

The imp jumped back in surprise as Reiko knelt down to the ground. Sitting cross-legged, she kept the staff aimed at Jaken while she contemplated what to do next. It was only morning and she was already beyond exhaustion. It would have been nice if the imp was open to helping her help his master, but Reiko supposed she would just have to come up with some other plan. For several minutes she sat there, thinking, but nothing came.

Casually, she glanced over at the imp. He seemed to be growing impatient with this whole being taken hostage thing and seemed to be on the verge of deciding to make a run for it. Either stubbornness or cowardliness kept him from committing. It seemed without his staff he wasn't all that much of a threat. Reiko took the time to look at his robes, which closely resembled those of a Shinto priest. Maybe he was religious? Were yokai religious? It seemed rather odd. But then so many things about yokai were.

"So…how long have you been working for Lord Sesshomaru?" Reiko asked after a while, curiosity getting the better of her. It wasn't very often she met a yokai that possessed - albeit slight - intelligence. Jaken did not seem open to casual conversation though and practically barked at her.

"What is it to you?!"

Reiko shrugged.

"Nothing. Just curious. I just find it strange that an imp is in service to a…well, whatever Sesshomaru is. I read that you guys prefer to stick to your own clans."

"It is Lord Sesshomaru to you, foul human!" Jaken spat at her, furious, "And he is not a _whatever_, he is a great Inu Daiyokai! Son and rightful heir to the Great Dog General!"

"Really?" Reiko perked up.

Now that was interesting. She had never heard of that kind of yokai before. So Sesshomaru was some kind of dog yokai? Like an inugami? No, wait, that was more of a ghost. Reiko then shook her head, becoming confused.

"But he looks so human?"

_Besides his ears and eyes and markings and hair and claws and...well, he looks human enough._

"Fool!" Scoffed Jaken, "Only the most powerful of yokai can take human form! My lord's true form is that of a giant silver dog! He could swallow you whole like that!"

He snapped his fingers as a demonstration, clearly trying to frighten her. Reiko was only more intrigued.

"Wow! A giant dog? Really?" She breathed out in amazement, trying to picture it. His fur had to be white, that was certain. Did he have floppy ears? What about his tail? Is that what that fluffy thing on his shoulder was supposed to be? But then why-

Reiko's musings were interrupted when Jaken suddenly let out a big yawn. It came as a surprise to him, and he tried to shrug it off, but Reiko smirked.

_Haha, that's what you get for being a greedy gut! Gobbling all that carb-rich food and now you're getting sleepy!_

That wasn't the full of it though. Reiko's cooking mainly calmed yokai down, yes, but sometimes there would be side effects like sleepiness. But now that she thought about it, that would definitely work to her advantage. If the imp passed out, then she could get back to dealing with Sesshomaru. But for now, she realized she should try to keep the imp talking. In the past five minutes not only did she learn some new information about the Blood Maiden, but more about Sesshomaru than she could have ever guessed. Maybe if she steered the conversation smartly, she could learn how to solve her current problem.

_It's something at least. Knowing more about Sesshomaru and his injury might just be what I need now, so I might as well give it a shot._ Reiko determined.

"So…" She tried to continue on as naturally as possible, "Are there other yokai like Lord Sesshomaru? Ones that can look human?"

"Of course, there are! But none compare to Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken crowed proudly. Reiko's smirk grew, but she tried to contain it. As loyal as Jaken was, it seemed he couldn't help but brag about his master.

"Of course." She agreed, phrasing her next question carefully, "But was it another Inu Daiyokai that cut off Lord Sesshomaru's arm?"

"Nothing of the sort! Inuyasha may be of the same bloodline of my lord, but he has been tainted by his human mother, and therefore not worthy of such titles!"

Reiko frowned. Not much of what the imp said made much sense. If Reiko had to guess, this Inuyasha person was a relative of Sesshomaru's. But if that was the case, why did he have a human mother? Didn't Princess Sara say that yokai and humans were forbidden from falling in love? And just how was this Inuyasha so powerful as to injure someone like Sesshomaru? He must be a real scary guy. But none of that mattered. Reiko pressed on to get to the point.

"Okay. But how did this Inuyasha hurt Sesshomaru? Was it with a sword or something? It must have been some fight."

Reiko pressed her luck too far though, as Jaken's expression fell into one of suspicion. Before she could react, he was pointing an accusing finger at her and squawking again.

"I knew it! You are scheming against my Lord! You are trying to find a weakness!"

"No, I'm not," Reiko rolled her eyes, finding the imp to be more annoying by the minute, "If anything, I'm trying to find out why he is so strong. So far he's been the only yokai to even resist trying to take my heart."

This confession caught the imp off guard. He gaped at her in surprise.

"R-really?"

"Yeah," Reiko shrugged, "I mean, you eventually gave in too, even if it did take a bit longer than most. Maybe that's because you can talk? No, wait, the ogres could talk too."

Reiko had to wonder. At first, it seemed that the imp was at least somewhat resistant, for their first meeting at least. And with the ogres, even though they attacked her, there was some restraint. At least enough for them to work together and agree to split her in half. Perhaps this was a pattern. The more intelligent and stronger the yokai, the more they are able to resist the urge to eat her heart? It would explain why Sesshomaru, the strongest she had ever met, seemed totally immune. Reiko couldn't be certain, but it was something at least.

"Either way, I think it takes a very powerful yokai to be able to resist. And he is the most powerful yokai I have ever seen. And that's saying a lot." Reiko finished. For now, this information wasn't helpful to her current situation, so she would put it on the backburner for now.

"Of course he is!" Jaken beamed, taking her words like praise, "My lord is nothing short of perfect! I see it now! The lure of the Blood Maiden's heart is below him! Amazing!"

Reiko couldn't help but smirk again. The way this imp went on, she wondered if he might be single-handedly responsible for Sesshomaru's huge ego.

"You really are loyal to him, huh?"

"I owe him my life…but it's more than that. It is an honor to serve at his side...if just slightly terrifying." Jaken admitted, yawning again. All that fanboying over his lord seemed to exhaust him further, and he sat himself down on the ground. His eyelids were beginning to droop. If Reiko was to get anything useful, she'd have to hurry.

"Then where were you last night when I saw him? Were you hiding?"

"Fool!" Jaken started to protest, but it was broken by another yawn, "I was trying to catch my lord's stubborn ryu mount, but when that didn't work, I was given a much more important errand! To find a suitable yokai which my lord would then slay and take possession of their arm to replace his!"

_An…arm?_ Reiko blinked, _Wait, yokai can do that? Just replace body parts?_

While Reiko was left stunned by this reveal, Jaken began to sob.

"Alas, my poor lord! He cannot regenerate his precious arm! That Inuyasha has permanently scarred my master! And what about me? I have to find a powerful enough yokai that might be able to be useful to Lord Sesshomaru, or else he won't hesitate to punish me! Oh, woe is me!"

Jaken sniffed, his pity shifting from Lord Sesshomaru to himself. How could Lord Sesshomaru do this to him? After so many years of faithful service? Nothing had gone right for the imp since they had come across Inuyasha. The imp tiredly cursed that hanyō.

"I thought perhaps eating your heart might overcome what is making him unable to regenerate, but if he already refused it, I have no other choice. I may die out there! How am I to find a powerful enough yokai?!"

"Maybe you won't have to," Reiko muttered to herself, inspiration striking her like lightening.

"Huh?" Jaken sounded, his eyes struggling to remain open even while he wept. Reiko waved off his curiosity.

"It's nothing." She smiled, "Why don't you get some rest? You're going to need it if you are going to find a good enough arm for your master."

"Yes, yes. Rest. Rest is good. Then I will...I will find...zzzzz…"

With almost no resistance, the imp was totally asleep. The effect of the spiritually imbued rice balls had now taken full effect on him, and Reiko doubted he would be able to wake up before sunset. She almost felt sorry for him. Almost.

Reiko stood herself up, still holding onto the imp's staff as she walked over to where she had dropped her things. She didn't have much remaining with her. Just the bow, the quiver of arrows, the nata knife, and now this staff. She didn't even have any food with her.

Reiko tried not to worry too much. Because now she had a plan.

It was a risky plan, but so far all of her plans had been and managed to pay off somehow. This would just have to work, or else. The imp had given her what she needed, now she just needed one more piece of luck. One more little miracle, however slim, and then she would be one step closer to finding Kagome and getting home. Then she would leave all this behind and chalk it up to one prolonged nightmare.

After several moments of walking through the forest, she found it. A peach tree. In the fullness of spring, the ripe fruit heavily weighed down the branches, and it would be easy for Reiko to pick each and every single one of them. She smiled and rolled up her sleeves.

"Right. Let's do this."

* * *

Sunrise had come and gone, and the shadow of the tree Sesshomaru rested under began to shorten as noon approached. Through that time, this Sesshomaru has not moved much outside of shifting his position, now with a knee bent and his one arm propped against it. He appeared to be relaxing, but the way in which his one hand was clenched tightly, it was clear he was irritated.

No, not irritated. Furious.

The wounds on his chest were now fully healed, as was the remnant that now remained of his left arm. And that was the problem. While this Sesshomaru rested and allowed his yoki to work on healing throughout the night until nearly depleted, this one awoke to the flesh of what remained of the limb scarred over and all pain was gone. This Sesshomaru knew it could only mean one thing.

His arm…it would never regenerate.

This Sesshomaru should have suspected such. While the yoki worked to heal the wounds on his chest with ease, until last night there had been little progress of regeneration in his left arm. At first, this Sesshomaru assumed it was due to some effect on the Tessaiga's attack, and believed it simply to be a matter of time until his yoki would be able to overcome it. That was obviously not the case now, or else the wound at the end of the arm would not have closed already during the process of regeneration.

This was no doubt the work of the sword Tessaiga. Was it the will of Tessaiga that this should be so…or more likely, the will of Inu no Taisho himself?

Perhaps.

This Sesshomaru's father had once tried to teach his heir the lesson of compassion, the worthiness of having someone to protect, yet this Sesshomaru knew this to be the folly of sentiment. It was possibly the loss of this Sesshomaru's arm alongside the bones of Inu no Taisho was yet another lesson, one of humility. It was clear, even now beyond the grave, that Inu no Taisho would not easily allow this Sesshomaru his true birthright. The proof of such was in the undeniable flaw of the Tessaiga – its power only unleased when used to protect another, a human no less.

Did Inu no Taisho really believe such a sentiment to be worthy of one as this Sesshomaru? To protect others? This Sesshomaru could not help but sneer.

"Such a fool."

And yet, even with such a flaw, the Tessaiga was able to do much harm to this Sesshomaru. It only proved how strong the sword truly was, yet now this Sesshomaru was forever disfigured by defeat. This Sesshomaru would never allow for such again, and would not underestimate the power of the Tessaiga even when wielded in unworthy hands. This Sesshomaru would kill that half-breed and show him how undeserving he was of the Tessaiga. Only this Sesshomaru could unlock its full potential by overcoming its flaw. Only this Sesshomaru could use the sword to its full purpose. This Sesshomaru was the sword's true master. This Sesshomaru would walk the path of supreme conquest!

So much for the lessons of Inu no Taisho.

By this time, this Sesshomaru's thoughts had caused the claws of his one hand to tightly bite into his palm, and this Sesshomaru forced them to release. He would keep his anger and hate, yes, but they were of little use for now.

Now, this Sesshomaru must continue to rest.

Yoki was not without its limits, and much of it had been used up to restore this Sesshomaru's chest and remaining arm. If this Sesshomaru was to replace his arm with another's, it was necessary to replenish it.

Replacing this Sesshomaru's arm was the wisest course of action. It was certainly within this Sesshomaru's abilities, though never before had it been necessary. But the missing limb must now be compensated for, and there were few worthy yokai that would be compatible. It was fortunate timing then that Jaken had returned earlier this morning.

The annoying imp had not even managed to obtain this Sesshomaru's ryu mount, but this was hardly surprising. The two-headed dragon never liked Jaken, and took every opportunity to disobey him. This Sesshomaru had only ordered Jaken to fetch the beast merely so he may recover in peace. Jaken upon returning wailed and moaned yet again over this Sesshomaru's state, which promptly earned the imp severe punishment for the noise and his failure. Soon enough this Sesshomaru conveyed new orders to Jaken – to find a suitable enough yokai for this Sesshomaru's purposes and report back- and fearfully the imp ran to obey knowing he could not afford to fail this time.

Despite this, this Sesshomaru knew it would take time for his orders to be carried out. As such, this Sesshomaru would rest and restore his yoki for when it would be necessary to attach a new arm to himself. He closed his eyes, and attempted to retreat to some peace of mind…

It would seem, however, that this Sesshomaru would not be granted such. No sooner had this Sesshomaru closed his eyes, then a peculiar scent began to approach.

It was far too easy to recognize. Blossoms, wine, rain, spice, and honey.

The Blood Maiden.

After their parting last night, this Sesshomaru knew the woman would return eventually. From what she had told him, this Sesshomaru supposed she only had until tomorrow sunset to make good on whatever promise she had made to the lord of the nearby human castle. With this and her own declaration of keeping her promise to help this Sesshomaru, he knew it would only be a matter of hours until she returned. That said, this Sesshomaru did not eagerly await whatever attempt she would try next.

Throughout the night, her scent had kept itself at the distance she had retreated to before presumably bedding down to rest. This Sesshomaru had almost found himself growing accustomed to its pervasiveness, but as the woman approached, he was reminded of its intoxication. It permeated the very air around this Sesshomaru, both suffocating and maddening.

Soon enough, the woman was within this Sesshomaru's view. And as she broke away from the forest and into the clearing, she smiled at this Sesshomaru.

"Good morning, Lord Sesshomaru!" She greeted cheerfully. Her dark hair had spilled out of the low ponytail she had kept it in last night, creating a rich tangle of black waves around her face. Boldly, she looked this Sesshomaru up and down, smiling wider.

"I see the wounds on your chest are healed up already. Amazing! But I suppose we still need to do something about that arm, huh?"

With that, the Blood Maiden continued to approach. This Sesshomaru watched her carefully as she came closer than she had dared the previous night. If it were not for the slight tremble of her hands, this Sesshomaru might have presumed she had grown braver. But no, she was still wisely fearful of him. This must then be her newest ploy against him, this Sesshomaru determined, as the woman then stopped to remove her bow, quiver, and basket slung across her shoulders. She placed them on the ground, this Sesshomaru noticing the basket filled with peaches.

"I don't suppose you want one, do you?" The woman asked him when she caught his staring.

This Sesshomaru contained a sneer. Would she again attempt to purifying him with reiryoku imbued food? It was too obvious an attempt, even by the pitiful standards of her efforts last night. From her determined parting speech, this Sesshomaru at least expected something more cunning upon her return. Despite her vow to assist this Sesshomaru, instinct could not allow this one to so easily believe the female's intentions were so honorable. In fact, he had almost been curious to see what trick she would attempt next, even as mild entertainment while he waited for Jaken's return.

Yet this was simply too pathetic. Of course, that was to be expected. Even as a miko, the woman was little threat. Though she held great spiritual power, it would not help the clearly inexperienced and all too naïve woman against this Sesshomaru.

However, as the Blood Maiden…this Sesshomaru could not dispatch her so easily.

As this Sesshomaru knew very well, killing her would bring more troubles than allowing her to live, however doggedly vexing she was. Such was the double-edged sword that was the Blood Maiden's lure. Offering everything and taking just as much to those weak enough to be tempted by her. Leaving this Sesshomaru in a trying predicament should she chose to be foolish. While this Sesshomaru would never sacrifice his pride and would not stand for any insult, this Sesshomaru knew he could not allow himself to fall to anything so shameful as killing the Blood Maiden. It would be a fine line to walk.

As this Sesshomaru continued to leave the woman without an answer, she eventually shrugged.

"I thought not. Oh well, plan B I guess."

With that, the woman then managed something unexpected. She began to undress.

This Sesshomaru watched curiously as the woman kicked off her straw woven sandals before bending down to remove her tabi socks. He wondered at the meaning of this, though when the woman then began to remove her obi, struggling to untie it with her shaking hands, her newest plan was all too clear.

"Woman." This Sesshomaru called out just as the woman managed to untie the obi, allowing her red hakama pants to slide down. On her right thigh, a curious scar was revealed, her pale legs now bare. She looked up at him in surprise.

"Yes?"

"Do not shame yourself. This Sesshomaru has no interest in what you offer," this Sesshomaru sneered.

The very idea of what she was offering was more than shameful. It was disgusting. Certainly, this Sesshomaru was not ignorant that in some territories, it was common practice for yokai to demand maidens for their pleasure or else they would destroy whole villages. Yet, did this woman honestly think offering herself in the same manner to this Sesshomaru would similarly pacify him into leaving? It was an affront. This Sesshomaru would have thought the woman, a miko no less, to have more pride.

The female, however, only frowned in confusion.

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

This Sesshomaru arched a wry brow. Surely, she was not attempting to play innocent even now?

"I just don't want to get blood on my clothes," The woman continued, removing her hitoe jacket, "They were a gift from Lord Asano."

"Then you are finally to confront this Sesshomaru?" He questioned as she bent down to fold her discarded clothes, dressed now only in short, white kosode.

"What? No, Kami." The female sighed in exasperation, "For the last time, I'm here to help you, not fight you. I told you so last night."

As soon as the woman was done folding her clothes and tying them to her basket, she then took out her knife. She held it in one hand while the other gathered back up the basket and bow. But rather than coming closer to this Sesshomaru, she instead went over to a large tree opposite the one this Sesshomaru lay under.

"Okay, here goes nothing." She muttered to herself. Hesitantly, she brought the blade of the knife to the palm of her other hand. To this Sesshomaru's great surprise, she then sliced it along the flesh.

Immediately, the scent of the Blood Maiden intensified. It did not obey any carrying wind, instead, it pierced the air in all directions, a blossom of scent ranging from intoxicating to bitterly sweet. The instinct this Sesshomaru had first felt when he had met the woman – to hunt, to rip out her throat, to taste that blood for himself – flickered for but a moment within him before it was quelled. A soundless snarl escaped this Sesshomaru in aggravation. What was this female doing?

The woman then quickly spread the blood that pooled from her palm onto the tree in front of her. She washed it with red, grimacing as the rough bark rubbed against her fresh wound. After a while, when she deemed there was enough, she pulled her hand back to her.

"This doesn't bother you, right? Still not tempted to take my heart?" The woman turned to ask this Sesshomaru, looking concerned.

This Sesshomaru did not reply or move, but after watching him for a few seconds, the woman appeared to be satisfied.

"Good. Then this might just work." She smiled and then cleaned the knife before cutting off a portion of her kosode to bandage her hand. This Sesshomaru noticed her hands were no longer shaking. Perhaps this was what had caused her to be so nervous. She had assumed this Sesshomaru would attack her as so many yokai would the moment she cut herself, and his inaction put her at ease.

Passively, this Sesshomaru watched as the woman finished tying up the bandage around her hand before then attempting to climb the bloodied tree. It took her a few tries, but soon enough she had managed to climb up to a thick enough branch that could hold her weight. She perched herself atop it, setting her basket on another beside it. Her position left her mostly hidden, but through the gaps in the branches and leaves, this Sesshomaru could plainly see her pale legs and part of her face.

This Sesshomaru would admit to once more being surprised by the woman. Or rather, confused. Especially when she reached for one of the peaches in her basket.

"Oh, my Kami. That is sinfully good." She hummed in pleasure as she ate. Juice ran down her uninjured hand and she licked it away hungrily. Once finished, she tossed the pit to the ground, took up her knife, and began to peel the rest of the peaches. She worked quickly and with purpose, skinning the fruit before halving them to remove the pits, slicing them, then lining them up along a nearby branch.

After several minutes passed in this fashion, this Sesshomaru felt almost compelled to ask what the meaning behind this was. This all had to be part of another of her schemes. She claimed time and time again that she was here to aid this Sesshomaru, yet he failed to see how any of this would serve such a purpose. This Sesshomaru's tempered curiosity had so far allowed the woman to act as she pleased, but now this Sesshomaru was finding her attempts to be more of a nuisance than entertaining.

The woman's intent became clear soon enough for this Sesshomaru however, when he sensed the approach of yokai.

There were many of them, and despite the woman's heavily scented blood, this Sesshomaru was able to detect their directions from all over the forest. Most were lesser yokai, though some were of higher breeds. They were all running, driven madly forward by some force and would soon be at the clearing.

They were being baited by the woman's blood.

So that was the woman's plan. This Sesshomaru would admit, it was slightly cleverer than her previous ones. But ultimately just as useless. And moreover, this time he would not allow her to go unpunished for the insult of it.

"Here they come," The woman stilled, listening for a moment before smiling nervously, "Wow, there's a lot of them. Oh boy."

She frowned then, brows furrowing in confusion.

"Huh, they stopped."

This was true. Just hidden beyond the edge of the clearing, the lesser yokai gathered and did not dare to come any closer. They muttered and growled at one another, uncertain about what to do next. As if understanding their frightened whispers, the woman chuckled.

"They're scared of you."

"Lesser yokai know their place," This Sesshomaru snarled, "They know they will not stand a chance should they attack this Sesshomaru."

For lesser yokai, it was a part of the natural order to fear this Sesshomaru. His yoki, which this Sesshomaru unfurled around him like an aura, warned them all of his higher status in both power and ferocity. Lesser yokai were hardly worth their own flesh outside of becoming occasional prey for the likes of this Sesshomaru. However, the woman did not seem concerned with any of this, and only shivered slightly when this Sesshomaru's yoki intimately washed over her as well.

"Oh, come off it," The woman groaned in exasperation, "I'm not summoning them to attack you. I'm trying to lure a big enough one over so that you can take its arm."

This Sesshomaru's eyes widened in surprise. How was it possible for the woman to know this? Then the obvious occurred to Sesshomaru, and he scowled.

Jaken.

The woman quickly confirmed this Sesshomaru's suspicion.

"That green thing that followed you around attacked me earlier. He wanted to take my heart for you, thinking it could heal your arm. But I wasn't about to let him kill me. So I took his staff." The woman then leaned over to grab something else from her basket, which when she waved in his direction, this Sesshomaru noticed to be the Staff of Skulls, "Don't worry, he's fine. I gave him the last of my food, so he'll be out for a while. He should be fine. Unless something comes along and eats him...but I'm sure he'll be fine."

Silently, this Sesshomaru cursed the uselessness of that damn imp. It was not his place to share the knowledge of this Sesshomaru's plans or shame. For such stupidity, the imp would be made to suffer greatly.

"Anyways, I got him to talk. He's a real chatterbox, actually. He said that you couldn't regenerate your arm and that you would have to take one of a powerful yokai to replace it. But he wasn't having any luck finding any yokai, so when he came across me…well, like I said I wasn't about to let myself get killed. But then I got the idea that maybe I could help out.

"See, I've been told my blood is sweet. And I'm guessing it has a strong smell too because whenever I bleed, yokai from miles around come running. That's a whole lot easier than going out to look for them one by one. And I figure that at least one of the yokai I attract will be powerful enough to do the job. Then you can take their arm and go on your merry way."

The woman then turned to look at this Sesshomaru, making certain that he could see her overly pleased smile.

"I told you I would find a way to help you."

"And as this Sesshomaru has told you, this one needs nothing. Your actions are futile."

The threat in this Sesshomaru's voice lessened the woman's smile before her face became set in grim determination.

"That's fine. I can make good on my promise on my own. But when I get you an arm to use, you have to leave, got it?"

The woman didn't wait for an answer from this Sesshomaru as she then stiffened and looked out towards the edge of the clearing.

"Here they come."

This Sesshomaru need not confirm with his own eyes that, yes, the lesser yokai were now daring to enter into the clearing. Many were too insignificant for names, but this Sesshomaru recognized several more notable yokai such as kamaitachi and amanojako mingled among the small horde. There were around twenty in total, and while they each broke through to the clearing, none ventured any further. Though hesitant, this Sesshomaru could see a hunger beyond starvation in their eyes.

They were under the sway of the Blood Maiden's curse. And it was driving them to insanity.

This Sesshomaru had to wonder if the woman fully grasped what she was doing. She had not even her bow drawn to fight the horde she had summoned. Most humans, miko or no, would not be so calm in the face of so many yokai. Though the woman claimed to be doing this all under the guise of a desire to help this Sesshomaru, this Sesshomaru would not accept any of the culpability. Having neither wanted nor accepted her help, this Sesshomaru wondered if the woman would succeed in fulfilling her promise alone as she stated, or would be devoured by all the yokai she had now called out from the forest. Truthfully, what the woman did mattered little to him. It was her own choice to do this, knowing this Sesshomaru had not accepted her aid.

Although...to watch her suffer from her own foolishness, it could be amusing. Would she accept the full consequence or die begging? At the very least, it was suitable retribution for the woman thinking it was her place to offer anything of worth to this Sesshomaru. Besides, it would seem this Sesshomaru must now wait until Jaken had slept off the effects of the Blood Maiden's spiritually imbued food.

As such, this Sesshomaru settled himself to wait for events to unfold.

After several moments of hesitation, one yokai, a kamaitachi, broke from the group. The large, weasel-like animal made a mad dash at the tree the woman was perched in. Its claws and sharp teeth would make quick work of the woman if she did not counter it. But rather than reach for her knife, the Staff of Skulls, or her bow, the woman instead grabbed one of the peach slices...and threw it.

Immediately the kamaitachi stopped in its tracks, the fruit slice landing directly in its path to the woman. It stared at it for some time before glancing back up towards the woman.

"Go on," She urged as the weasel continued to be conflicted, "I know you are hungry. If you eat that, the hunger will go away."

The kamaitachi looked back down at the fruit, still hesitant. And for good reason, as it was overflowing with reiryoku. Merely peeling and cutting the peaches, the woman somehow managed to imbue the fruit with her spiritual power, intentionally this time. This Sesshomaru would admit, the woman did have a strange talent. And yet, despite this obvious danger, the kamaitachi gave in and ate the peach.

Its eyes glazed over in delight as soon as it swallowed, and a low thrumming sound came from its throat.

It was purring.

"See, what did I tell you? It's good." The woman smiled in delight, picking up more peach slices. She began to hurl them at the still waiting throng of yokai, and the moment any touched the ground, a yokai went after it with the same desperate hunger they had for her. And as soon as they had eaten the fruit, all trace of their previous madness dissipated, replaced with a strange, euphoric bliss.

Once the gathered yokai had their fill, the group of them seemed eager to make their delight known and chirped at the woman.

"I bet you are all feeling a lot better now, huh? I'm glad," She cooed, laughing when the kamaitachi made a thrilling sound at her, "Ha! I've heard that before! But all of you have to go now. None of you are quite the kind of yokai I'm looking for."

The yokai looked saddened at this command, though none of them moved.

"Go on. If you all go now, I will make sure to come visit again and give you all more peaches, okay? Maybe even a properly cooked meal." The woman offered, and this seemed to convince the yokai to obey.

They left slowly, looking back repeatedly at the woman, as if reluctant to leave her side. Soon enough, they all departed and retreated far and away into the forest.

All this Sesshomaru watched impassively, wondering at the strangeness of it. His curiosity led him to speak after several minutes of peace.

"You allowed them to live."

The woman flinched at the sound of this Sesshomaru's voice, losing her smile.

"Y-yeah. I mean, none of them were big enough right? Not unless you wanted to go around walking with a scrawny weasel arm."

"No," This Sesshomaru clarified, "You showed them mercy, though they intended to kill you."

The woman looked at him curiously as if she did not understand what he was saying. She then shrugged carelessly and leaned back against the trunk of her tree.

"I know they can't help it. Being the Blood Maiden...there's just something about it that drives them crazy. They aren't themselves. I prefer to give the benefit of the doubt and help them calm down than hurt them over something they can't control."

She then shuddered as if cold, "There are some though, no matter what I try, that will do anything to get my heart. Those tend to be the bigger, more powerful ones. Those ones won't stop at nothing until..."

She did not finish. But this Sesshomaru cared not, for he now realized something, though he did not fully understand.

For some reason, the woman _cared_ for yokai. At least the ones her curse affected. For a human, such feelings were the height of foolishness. For a miko, it was unimaginable. Her actions stood opposed to everything she was, acting against basic instinct. It was as strange and unnatural as a deer pitying a wolf. Especially for one who happened to be the Blood Maiden. It was the purest form of suicide this Sesshomaru had yet to witness.

If this then was the woman's temperament, perhaps this Sesshomaru might consider that her offer of assistance was entirely genuine to this Sesshomaru. Perhaps she truly felt indebted to him, and even without the contract she had with the local lord, she might still feel compelled to assist this Sesshomaru out of some sense of virtue.

It was a madness this Sesshomaru had never before witnessed.

Knowing this, this Sesshomaru turned from the woman and closed his eyes, retreating his yokai fully within himself. While this Sesshomaru could, he would take his rest. When this Sesshomaru deemed it time, this one would fetch Jaken whether the imp had recovered or not. As for the woman, she had never been a threat, but now she also ceased to be of interest to this Sesshomaru. Senseless and self-sacrificing beings never could be. They had no place in this world.

No doubt, this was the type of being Inu no Taisho might admire…one that would selflessly protect another to the point of their own demise…

Such foolishness was beneath this Sesshomaru's notice.

Absolute in this Sesshomaru's disregard, he hardly paid attention when the woman went back to peeling more of the peaches she had collected. She worked in silence for a long time, the discarded skins of the fruit collecting below her perch mounting. The branch she sat on creaked slightly when she began to swing her legs, as if happy in her work.

"It still bothers me, you know? Why you, of all yokai, are different. Why you don't want my heart."

This Sesshomaru had expected the woman to break the silence sooner or later, but that she spoke in a whisper made this Sesshomaru wonder if she intended on him hearing. Regardless, she continued after a moment.

"When I think about it, I would guess that maybe it was something to do with the fact that you are the most powerful yokai I have ever come across. But I don't think it's as simple as that. Nothing with me ever is. So maybe…maybe it has to do with _who_ you are…"

Against this Sesshomaru's better nature, he opened his eyes to glance at the woman. She had stopped peeling the fruit in her hands to smile at him.

"You are…proud." The woman eventually settled on that word, struggling as if she had thought several others to be more exact, but feared to voice them. She immediately raised a hand in placation as if she expected this Sesshomaru to be insulted.

"Don't get me wrong. I don't see that as a bad thing. But I think that you truly, deeply, believe yourself to be above whatever this Blood Maiden thing is that I've got going on. You don't want whatever this curse of mine can do, because you think it's below you for some reason. Am I right?"

The woman appeared eager for an answer, seemingly rather pleased with her deductions. As simplified as they were, the woman was not entirely incorrect, this Sesshomaru would admit.

"Hn." Was the only answered the woman received from this Sesshomaru however, but she appeared satisfied enough with it as she leaned back against her perch.

"It's really comforting to know someone like you exists, you know that? It's almost…a miracle." She smiled to herself, though it was marred by the cheerlessness in her voice, "I hope I can find more like you. Maybe…maybe if I do, I can find a way to stop all this..."

The woman fell back into silence. She appeared to have said her piece and was now concentrating on preparing for the next wave of yokai that would be attracted to her blood.

This Sesshomaru was content to let her do so. Her actions, after all, had no bearing on this Sesshomaru. He would continue to allow her to do as she pleased, knowing the woman would not succeed. No doubt, more yokai would come, but she would eventually be forced to take more action than feeding them peaches. When it came down to it, this Sesshomaru wondered once again if she would accept the weight of the consequences. As this Sesshomaru had not accepted her assistance, would she be able to carry out her task to its fullest, as she had boldly promised? All she had done had been for the sake of 'helping' this Sesshomaru, but just how far would her compassionate nature force her to do so?

It was as if this Sesshomaru was watching a fawn walk carelessly into a den of wolves, thinking it would live to see tomorrow. There was something pathetically amusing to the wanton amount of self-destruction the small woman was capable of. When she failed, it would be a harsh lesson. One that she fully earned, presuming her abilities to have anything of worth to anyone, least of all this Sesshomaru.

And yet, if she succeeded…well, this Sesshomaru settled himself once more to wait for events to unfold.

"Hey, question." The woman spoke up suddenly, "is it true you are a giant dog in disguise?"

* * *

The afternoon waned into evening, and evening slowly turned into twilight. The setting sun colored the nearby hill on which Asano Castle stood in dusky reds and yellows, burning gently.

Quietly, Reiko groaned. Sitting in this tree for hours on end was leaving her body all kinds of sore. Worse, she couldn't leave it for a second, knowing the moment she did, she might risk a random yokai dashing at her with no means of slowing them down. And Reiko really, really had to pee. Even worse was that since it was sunset, that meant she had only one more day to make good on her promise to Lord Asano. And worst of all, Reiko didn't think she would manage to live long enough to see it.

She was almost out of peaches.

Throughout the day, Reiko had dealt with no less than_ six_ hordes of rampaging lesser yokai, all thirsting for her blood. That Reiko had managed to calm each and every single one of them down with the spiritually imbued fruit was a miracle, but that miracle was almost over and she was still no closer to her goal. Not that she was looking forward to it, seeing as how her goal was to purposefully summon a yokai fit enough to be a replacement for Lord Sesshomaru's arm. Not only that, but she'd also have to obtain it to, and that meant…well, Reiko didn't want to think about it.

When she first made this plan, she had counted on Lord Sesshomaru being the one to actually take the limb for himself when he found the right one. That's what Jaken made it sound like anyway. But even though she knew this was what he wanted, he still refused her help, forcing Reiko to say that she would do it all on her own, whether he wanted her to or not. After all, if she got what he wanted, he would leave, yeah? But just how she was supposed to obtain a yokai arm, that part she wasn't so certain of.

_Oh, Kami, I'm going to have to fight, aren't I? With what? All I have is a kitchen knife and a bow I don't know how to use! Maybe I could use the staff, but I'm not really sure how it even works…_

So far though, more yokai just kept on coming, none of them quite right, but all of them driven to the same kind of madness just at the smell of her blood and willing to tear her apart to get at it. As guilty as that made her feel, tormenting the creatures so selfishly, more so she was afraid one of them might succeed in their desire for her heart. It would only be a matter of time unless she figured out another way.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid._ Reiko cursed herself, _How the hell am I going to get out of this one, huh? I'm really up the metaphorical creek now!_

Honestly, Reiko was now certain she had hit her head from dodging Jaken's flame attacks. It was the only explanation for why she had come up with the stupidest, most desperate plan ever. But what could she do now? She had so few choices, and all of them were just as risky as this one. Besides, Reiko couldn't back out now. Not with everything on the line.

Reiko shifted on her branch, the limb groaning under her weight as she tried to get into a more comfortable position. From it, she could more clearly see the relaxed figure of Lord Sesshomaru. Silently, she cursed him too.

As bad as this day had so far been, he made it worse. Here she was, literally putting her life on the line all for him, and he couldn't even bother to make conversation with her. Sure, it felt like Reiko's heart was going to leap out of her throat every time he did speak, but there wasn't anything else to do! Several times throughout the day, Reiko tried to engage him, but Lord Sesshomaru ignored each and every attempt. He didn't even open his eyes to scowl at her or anything, as if she wasn't even important enough to even annoy him.

Bastard! She was doing this all for him! And since he refused to accept her help or show any semblance of gratitude, the least he could do was keep her from dying of boredom!

_It's a good thing I am doing this. Imagine if this guy did want to marry Princess Sara! He's such a snobbish asshole, and wouldn't be at all romantic,_ Reiko sniffed.

Well, to be honest, she wasn't doing this just for Lord Sesshomaru. Or even the Princess.

True, she had promised to help Sesshomaru, but only so that she could help herself. Lord Asano was her only means of finding the way back home, of finding Kagome. For that, Reiko was willing to risk a lot. Including her life. Maybe that's why Reiko ran with the craziest, most dangerous plan she could think of. She loved Kagome so much, she was willing to do anything, sacrifice anything, to keep her safe. After all, that's what Reiko's mother had done for her, all those years ago in the Well House, when something had tried to drag her down…

_No, that's not true. I'm nothing like my mother,_ Reiko chided herself.

The truth was…Reiko felt guilty. And she was willing to do anything to ease that feeling. Even if it ended up getting her killed. It was her own fault that Kagome was here in the first place, and it would be her fault of Kagome ended up hurt or dead. Just like it was her fault that her own mother was dead.

Reiko really was just a glutton for punishment.

Why else would she have even gone back home to the shrine in the first place? She knew the kind of danger she would be bringing with her, yet did it anyway. As much as all of her hoped to find a way to remain close with her family and keep them safe from yokai, Reiko knew ultimately it was a selfish and impossible hope. She was setting herself up to fail, tormenting not only herself but others in the process. All those promises she made to herself; that she would find a way to stop the yokai, that she would save Kagome, that she would get revenge for her mother, all of them were empty because deep down Reiko knew she didn't have it in her to come through. All she was good at was running.

She just…wasn't strong enough. It had been the same when she accepted Lord Asano's offer and the same when Reiko made the stupid decision to help Lord Sesshomaru. She was setting herself up to fail, time and time again.

Maybe it was because, deep down, Reiko hated herself and wanted to fail. She wondered if that was any different from a death wish, but she supposed it didn't matter. Reiko was here anyway, and she wondered just how she would come out of it this time? Despite her penchant for self-destruction, Reiko didn't want to die. She still had to find Kagome after all. And maybe once she got them back and returned to live with her father, Reiko would get therapy to address whatever self-sabotage thing she had going on.

_Yeah right,_ Reiko scoffed, _therapy can only do so much. Besides, the moment I mention that I can see yokai, I'll be involuntarily hospitalized…again. _

Reiko was pulled from her thoughts when she unexpectedly found herself surrounded by an odd sound. It was hauntingly beautiful, like the song of a wounded bird. At first, she couldn't place it, but then she realized it was the music of a flute.

"Princess Sara!" Reiko gasped, remembering the flute the woman had tucked into her obi. What was she doing out so late? The forest wasn't safe for her, not with Reiko trying to summon every yokai from miles around! Reiko thought about jumping down and running to the Princess, but the moment she looked over at Lord Sesshomaru, she stilled.

His eyes were open for the first time in hours, and he was looking off far into the distance at a cliff not too far from Asano Castle. With his sharper senses, he seemed to have located the exact position of the music, and Reiko relaxed. The Princess should be safe up there.

The Princess's song continued, and to Reiko's surprise, Lord Sesshomaru seemed to be listening to it. She wondered if maybe his eyes were sharp enough to see the Princess, even from this distance. He had looked to her once before when he had been crossing through the battlefield and she was by the window. What did he think of her? Did he like her even a little bit?

After several moments, she felt compelled to speak.

"She loves you, you know?"

In the growing shadow beneath his tree, Lord Sesshomaru's golden eyes flashed as he looked towards Reiko. She nervously felt for the jade pendant beneath the collar of her kosode, uncertain on how to proceed now that she had his attention.

"At least she says she does. So much so that her father thinks she is under an enchantment. That's why he had his men bring me here. To break whatever spell you put over her."

A disgusted scowl then came over Lord Sesshomaru's face, and Reiko had to swallow a nervous laugh.

"For what it's worth, I don't think she's under anything like that. I think she genuinely fell in love with you, though I have no idea why. But just listen to her music." Reiko paused to listen, the melancholy music filling her brief silence, "I'm willing to bet she is playing for you."

Reiko didn't know why she was saying this. It really wasn't any of her business any way she looked at it. But still, some part of her felt that this was what Princess Sara wanted to say but couldn't, and so put her words into song instead. The feeling in the notes was so strong, that by the time the song came to its sorrowful end, Reiko felt a sharp sting of emotion in her throat that she had to swallow down.

"She's really beautiful. You two would make such a gorgeous couple. But she told me that even though she loves you, she can never be with you. Because she is human and you are yokai and that is forbidden. Maybe that's why the song sounded so sad," Reiko sighed, swinging her legs in boredom. Maybe it was because of that boredom that she continued speaking.

"It reminds me of the legend of the Jōren Falls of Izu. Do you know that story?"

One glance at Lord Sesshomaru and Reiko saw that he was once again fully reclined and his eyes were closed. He was ignoring her again. Fine, two can play at that.

"My mom told it to me when I was little. It's super romantic and tragic."

Reiko then cleared her throat and began to recall as much of the tale as she could.

"Once, a long time ago, there was a jorogumo, a spider woman, that lived in those falls. The villagers nearby avoided the waters there, knowing that if they came too close, she would trap them in her web, and eat them. But then one day a woodcutter from another village came to the forest. He worked all day in such sweltering heat, and when he saw the waters of the falls, he knelt down to drink without hesitation. By accident, his ax fell in the water, and he worried for how he was to make his living without it. Then, a beautiful woman appeared by his side holding his ax, and he was so grateful to her for its return. From then on, the woodcutter visited the beautiful woman by the falls every day once he was finished with his work in the forest.

"She did not speak much, but the woodcutter knew she loved him as much as he did her when she plucked the strings of her biwa. Its music was like a heart's cry. But with each visit, the woodcutter grew physically weaker each time. A monk of a nearby temple saw this and suspected that the woodcutter's spirit was slowly being consumed by the jorogumo. Accompanying the woodcutter on his visit, the monk showed him that his lady love was really a spider woman when the monk chanted a spell to reveal her true form.

"And yet…the woodcutter still loved her, and even went to a mountain to visit a tengu for permission to marry the jorogumo. But the tengu knew such love could never be, and so did not give his blessing. For all of this, the woodcutter would not be separated from his love and threw himself into the waters of Jōren Falls. As he hit the water, he was entangled by spider threads, and disappeared forever into the depths."

When Reiko had finished the story, she had to grimace. Thinking about it, the story wasn't so much romantic as it was entirely tragic.

"You know, now that I think about it, it's not really a good story. The spider woman probably just ate the woodcutter," She let out an exhausted chuckled, "And even if she didn't, dying for someone you love isn't all it's cracked up to be. It's horrifying, actually. Even those who die trying to protect their loved ones, it's just so…"

Reiko had been tempted to say pointless but stopped herself.

It wasn't pointless. That's what her mother had done for her after all. Died protecting her. And yet…Reiko wondered what might have happened if her mother hadn't. What if instead, Reiko was the one who was gone? Mother would be alive, father would still be working at the shrine, Kagome would be safe at home, and no monster would ever harm any of them without Reiko around…wouldn't that be better?

_No, no, you stop that,_ Reiko chided herself, suddenly uncomfortable with where her mind had taken her, _This is not helping anyone. The stress of the day is just getting to me, that's all. Once this is over, Lord Asano will help me find the Bone Eater's Well, then I will find Kagome, and then we will go home, and then I will…_

Reiko stopped. She could feel eyes on her. Glancing over, she could see that Lord Sesshomaru was staring at her. She almost felt burned by the intensity of it, and she frowned.

"What is it?"

"There are some who would think of protecting another to be...worthy of their time."

Reiko paled.

Was he reading her mind? She didn't think yokai could do that, but that's what it felt like. But then, the way he said it with so much venom, it seemed like he didn't believe in what he just said. Maybe he was asking a question? Did that mean he expected her to answer? Reiko found herself replying before she had any time to think.

"I…I think it is worthy. Or it can be, at least. But if you are only protecting them by sacrificing yourself, then that's not enough. What if that person needs you later in life? What if they become someone who wasn't worth it in the end? Then what's the point?" Reiko scratched the back of her head, trying to think of a more positive note to end on, if just for her sake at least, "To protect someone, truly protect someone, you need power. You need to be strong to live and protect them. Otherwise, you're just fooling yourself and will probably end up getting more people hurt. But if you're strong enough, then..."

Reiko trailed off. If she was strong enough…

What_ if _Reiko could be strong enough?

Reiko had so far only been thinking of a way to stop the yokai. A way to make them keep from finding her. She had hoped to find some means, any, to protect herself and her loved ones, but what if…what if it was as simple as her becoming stronger? She did have power after all, maybe this was her chance to really learn how to use it properly. Maybe she could use it to become strong enough to keep all her promises and hopes, instead of giving up and running back to her father when all of this was said and done.

Reiko felt her old hopes bubble in her, overpowering the guilt that had warred in her for a long time.

"Hn." Lord Sesshomaru sounded after a while, and she wondered if that meant he was disappointed with her answer or approved of it. She didn't have long to think about it as another voice spoke up.

_'Blood Maiden…I have found you at last Blood Maiden…'_

"Here we go again." Reiko groaned.

The sun had finally set, and it looked like another wave of yokai was coming. It was beginning to lose its novelty. Lord Sesshomaru sensed them too, as he was now looking off in the forest. Reiko glanced at her supply of peaches. She didn't have many left, but she hoped she had enough. She grabbed a slice, ready to throw it when the ground beneath her started to shake.

Reiko wondered if it was an earthquake or perhaps distant thunder. Soon enough she recognized it as footsteps.

"Oh, boy. It's a big one. This might be it, what do you think?" She glanced nervously over at Lord Sesshomaru. He did not answer her, but continued to look off in the same fixed location the yokai was approaching from.

This was the part she had been dreading most of all. She knew it would happen sooner or later, but now that the moment might be impending…Reiko didn't know what to do.

Lord Sesshomaru, for all his terse talk, made one thing perfectly clear: Reiko was on her own. While she had, and continued, to hope that the moment Reiko lured the right yokai, he would step up and take action, Reiko knew she couldn't depend on him. While she felt guilty enough luring yokai here with her blood, that she would have to harm one made her feel worse. Sure, she had hurt that thing from the well and those ogres, but that had been in self-defense. But she was the reason for this yokai being provoked to attack, and that didn't sit well with her.

_Too late now,_ Reiko thought as she saw several flocks of birds taking to the air, scared off by whatever she had summoned as it drew even closer, _I will have to do something. I brought this upon myself…I hope I survive it…_

Still, Reiko hoped that this yokai maybe could be sent away with a peach slice, though some part of her doubted it. This part was vindicated when the yokai's desire whispered in her mind again.

_'Blood Maiden…I will have revenge Blood Maiden…'_

_Revenge? What the hell does that mean? _Reiko frowned.

That question was answered the moment the yokai burst into view. It was huge, over one story high, with deep blue skin and a low hanging belly. When Reiko saw its curled-up teeth and a long gash along its entire right arm that hung limply by its side, she recognized the yokai. It was one of the ogres that had attacked the village, the one that survived and got away while his brother was beheaded! And it was looking right at her!

"No use hiding Blood Maiden! I can smell you!" It snarled angrily, eyes burning.

The ogre didn't even glance over at Sesshomaru, it either hadn't noticed him or was too far gone with rage to care. Reiko could tell that even if she tried it, there was no way her spiritually imbued food would be able to calm this yokai down. Not when he thirsted for vengeance as well as her heart. Reiko felt herself beginning to shake in fear, nearly losing her balance on the branch. What should she do? What could she do?

"I shall kill you for murdering my brother! I shall skin you slowly and eat you piece by piece while you still live!"

With that dreadful promise, the ogre strode over to the tree Reiko hid in and, before she could even scream, it grabbed at the base of the tree with its one good hand. Reiko more felt than heard the wood beneath her start to break, and it was all she could do to hold on as the tree started to splinter apart in the ogre's grip. When it started tipping over, she finally let out a scream as she was thrown from her branch.

By some luck, Reiko managed to roll when she hit the ground, saving her any broken bones. Still, the landing forced all the air out of her, and the bite wound on her side protested to the movement. A split second later, the tree itself came crashing down, making the ground jump at the impact. Despite how much it hurt, Reiko knew she had to run. She was in no shape to fight this strong of a yokai, but maybe if she-

"Ah, there you are!" The ogre grinned sadistically when it spotted her on the ground.

_Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap!_

Reiko's legs had her up and running before she had even realized she was moving. She wouldn't be fast enough though, given how close the ogre was. It would be on her in a few seconds. When something glinted in the corner of her eye, Reiko ran towards it. It was an arrow that fell out of her quiver, and thankfully not far from it was the bow itself.

Desperate, Reiko grabbed both, and without even thinking, she notched the arrow into place. It was surprising she even managed to do that, but the ogre was still coming and she had no time to doubt whether she could do this or not. She pulled the string back, the cut on her hand protesting as she tried to concentrate on etching every ounce of her power she could call up at the moment. Briefly she saw the tip of the arrow light up, pushing back the shadows around her.

_Please, please work!_ Reiko prayed to anyone willing to listen before she let the string go. And then-!

The arrow fell flatly to the ground, barely having made three feet. To make matters worse, the ogre stopped to laugh.

"Was that an attack, Blood Maiden? Ha! You've seemed to have lost your edge."

_That would be assuming I ever had one!_

With few options, Reiko stammered to say something, anything.

"L-listen, you don't have to do this! Your brother is gone, and I'm sorry about that, but this won't bring him back!"

"True," The ogre snarled, "But the sweet taste of your blood may drown my sorrows."

With that, the ogre closed the final distance between them, and swiped at Reiko with his one good hand. It struck her in the side, claws digging into her briefly before she was flung by the force of the blow into the air. Before she knew it, Reiko had landed on the other side of the clearing. This time when she hit the ground, she definitely felt something break. In fact, everything felt broken, and Reiko found it painfully to even breathe, let alone move.

Suddenly she was moving. She was being lifted into the air, the ogre grasping her by her waist with his good hand and lifting her towards his face.

"You're mine, Blood Maiden!" It sneered in delight, squeezing Reiko's chest so tightly she couldn't breathe.

Despite the lack of air in her lungs, Reiko almost laughed.

What made her think she could do this? Do anything? Why did she always get herself into the worst kind of trouble? All that hoping, all those promises…for what? She should have just stayed with her father. She should have just pretended like he did that everything was fine and not go sticking her nose into danger by returning to the Shrine. Now she was going to die. She'd never find Kagome. She'd never go home. She would never be free of this damn curse…

"Hn. Pitiful."

Reiko, with what little strength she had left, glanced over at Lord Sesshomaru. He was looking at her, and to her great surprise, he was smirking. Actually _smirking_. She didn't know what was worse, the ogre about to eat her, or that frightening expression.

"You boasted you would be of help to this Sesshomaru. Were those words empty? How pathetic."

_Don't rub it in, you egotistical, snobbish, mean son of a b-_

The ogre squeezed Reiko's middle harder, suffocating all thought out of her.

"Eh? What's this?" The ogre grunted as he looked over to Lord Sesshomaru, still reclining against his tree. Noticing the empty sleeve hanging limply by his side, the ogre now smirked.

"Did she cripple you too? Ha! It seems you have it worse than me."

Something dangerous flashed then in Lord Sesshomaru's eyes. Reiko wondered what it could mean, but everything around her started to fade to black. She was going to pass out!

"If you beg, I may give you what scraps remain when I am finished with her," The ogre then taunted, "Perhaps a toe or finger."

Sesshomaru arched a wry brow.

"Is that so?"

Reiko wasn't certain when or how it happened, but suddenly she was falling. There was a slice of flesh, a scream, but it wasn't coming from her. Something, a whip of light moving so fast she almost missed it, had severed the ogre's arm right above the elbow. Now it and Reiko were falling. When both finally hit the ground, the hand's grip loosened, and all air came quickly rushing back into Reiko, making her feel dizzy.

The ogre though had it far worse.

"You bastard! Why?!" It screamed at Lord Sesshomaru, who Reiko guessed was responsible for that whip of light. She didn't have the capacity or time to guess why he did it, but knew it meant the ogre didn't have any working arms, and that was to her advantage.

Despite how much it pained her, she forced herself up. The ogre was too angry at Sesshomaru now to pay attention to her, this was her chance to make a run for it! It seemed another miracle came her way and now Sesshomaru would take care of the ogre for her, just as she had originally planned. He even severed the arm himself, so maybe he would leave right afterwards. It worked out so perfectly, Reiko couldn't believe how lucky she was!

And yet…Reiko didn't move. She watched the ogre, snarling in pain, prepared to lunge at Lord Sesshomaru. For his part, Lord Sesshomaru did not seem all that concerned, still relaxing against the tree, but had his hand poised to strike. He would easily take care of the ogre, just as he had all those samurai warriors.

So why? Why didn't Reiko run while she had the chance? It was what she was good at, after all. Why was she instead walking towards the discarded bow and arrow?

Just as the ogre made to move towards Lord Sesshomaru, Reiko called out.

"Hey!"

Both yokai turned towards her in surprise as if having forgotten she was even there.

_Why am I doing this? Why am I doing this? This is suicidal! I should be running!_ Reiko's thoughts screamed in her head, but instead she lifted the bow up, the arrow once more notched into place and aimed at the ogre.

"Your fight is with me!" Reiko shouted, and with what little strength remained, she pulled the arrow as far back as she could, its feathers brushing against her cheek.

"You want my heart, you come and take it!"

_'Blood Maiden…Blood Maiden…you will die!'_ The voice of the ogre screamed in her head before it then turned to charge at her, but Reiko ignored it as she concentrated once again on letting the reiryoku flow through her body, her hand, and into the arrow. Its tip glowed once more; brighter and bolder. She found herself praying once more.

_Please, please Kami._

She let go. This time the arrow surged forward, flying right at her intended target. And yet, even though she had aimed at the widest part of the ogre, its belly, once again…she missed. The arrow barely scraped the ogre's left thigh, leaving little more than a paper cut before the arrow then stuck itself into a tree on the opposite side of the clearing.

_Well,_ Reiko groaned as she braced herself for death,_ at least I hit something._

From the cut on the ogre's leg, a pale, softly glowing lilac light started to pour out. It flooded out like lightning, streaking up and down the flesh it was latched on to. The ogre froze, looking down in horror. He felt this pain before, and knew what it meant.

"No! Make it stop! It burns!" He cried, writhing and thrashing with no way to stop the light as it took over his whole body. It tore his flesh apart, severing and burning, both a force and a fire. Then, it erupted.

Reiko, somehow, managed to remain standing as the light completely shattered. It lit up the whole clearing and the sky above, blinding her. It could probably be seen from miles around, though Reiko didn't know how it was even possible. All that from a little cut? Just a few days ago she had to fully stab that same ogre to even just wound him!

By the time the light faded, all that was left of the ogre was a patch of scorched earth and the discarded arm not too far away. In the silence that followed, only Reiko's heavy pants could be heard. That is until she started to laugh.

How was she still alive? Seriously. This kind of thing needed to stop. Glutton for punishment or not, this really wasn't how she wanted to be spending her time. And worse, despite it all, she still didn't manage to fulfill her promise.

"Geez, that was embarrassing." Reiko sighed, bringing Lord Sesshomaru's attention on her, "I said I would get you an arm, but all I did was make a mess. I couldn't do it on my own. And it seems I owe you my life a second time."

She laughed again, falling to her knees. Everything hurt, but at least the wound on her side hadn't opened, so at least she wouldn't bleed to death. Still, it wasn't a good sign that everything around her was growing darker. Was it because she overdid it with the reiryoku? Seemed likely, and suddenly it took everything Reiko had just to keep her eyes open. She was barely able to whisper.

"I wasn't able to do it. I wasn't…I wasn't strong enough."

In the growing blackness of her vision, Reiko couldn't tell how Lord Sesshomaru reacted to this. It didn't matter. Reiko was so tired; she didn't care what happened next. This was as good as she could expect for someone like her. Someone who depended on luck and miracles to help her keep running until one day someone got hurt cause of her carelessness. Mother, father, Kagome…they got hurt because Reiko didn't do anything. Now it was her turn.

Well, she did something this time. And she didn't entirely suck at it either. And maybe, maybe if she was still alive after this, she would be able to do it again. Despite her situation, that same old hope remained. The hope that she could be happy, that she could protect herself and her family. All she had to do was hold out a little longer. Become a little stronger. Then…then maybe…

"Next time…next time, I will. I won't let anything hurt them ever again. I won't-!"

Words left her as everything swam in black, and Reiko finally fainted from exhaustion.

* * *

Jaken stumbled onto the clearing, looking around nervously.

It was night now, though the imp had been certain it was just morning. What had happened to him? He had just found the Blood Maiden, and next thing he knew he was being woken up from the deepest, most peaceful sleep he ever had by an explosion of power! It had come from the clearing his lord had been resting in, and he scrambled back over. He looked around for answers to what had happened when he came across a discarded yokai arm.

"Ah! An ogre!" He gawked, then grimaced when he saw a charred patched of earth, "Or what's left of one at least."

Curious, Jaken glanced over towards his lord. He was still reposed against the tree, looking serene despite the chaos around him.

"My lord, what happened here?" Jaken asked. It must have just happened moments ago, the ogre's flesh was still searing! Did Lord Sesshomaru do this? Jaken had never seen this kind of technique from him, but only Lord Sesshomaru was capable of such power! Who else could have -!

The thought left Jaken's head as a rock solidly collided with his face, hurling him back.

"You're late, Jaken."

"Uh, y-yes, my lord," Jaken stammered as he attempted to recover himself, trying to think of an excuse that would save his life from Sesshomaru's wrath, "See, I was looking for a powerful yokai, just as you said, but then-!"

Another rock. Lord Sesshomaru apparently wasn't in the mood for excuses, especially not when the imp had failed twice now. This time when Jaken landed, it was next to a collapsed body of some sort. It took him a moment to recognize it.

"Huh? The Blood Maiden! Is she dead?!" He squawked in surprise. Did his master kill the Maiden? No, her chest moved.

"Oh! She's still breathing."

Looking her over, Jaken saw a few scrapes and bruises on the young woman. Her kosode was practically shredded to pieces to the point of indecency! But from her appearance, Jaken deduced it was in fact_ she_ that slew the ogre. How did one measly girl do all this?!

There was something, however, that Jaken wanted to know even more. Something the Blood Maiden had said that made him desperately curious.

"My lord, is it true that you declined the Blood Maiden's heart? Do you know what kind of power it possesses? It's not something easily turned aside!" It wasn't a commendation. Nothing Lord Sesshomaru ever did could be condemned. And yet, the imp could not fathom how. No one resisted the call of the Blood Maiden! It simply was not done. It was in their natures to desire her flesh and blood. What kind of incredible power allowed Lord Sesshomaru to overcome nature itself? How could he even stand to see the Blood Maiden like this, weak and ready for the taking, and not act?

"We leave now, Jaken."

The imp flinched. Lord Sesshomaru was standing now, and walking towards the edge of the clearing. He passed closely by Jaken and the Blood Maiden, ignoring both.

"Oh, but…" Jaken hesitated, looking at the Blood Maiden. Oddly, even though he could not understand how his master could resist, Jaken himself felt no desire to devour the Maiden either. It had been like that ever since the woman had given him those rice balls. They weren't even _that_ good, and yet they seemed to calm and soothe the imp almost immediately. Still, desire or not, it would be such a waste to leave her here for someone else to claim…

Jaken's thoughts were once again left on unfinished as Lord Sesshomaru gave him a withering look. The threat behind it need not be spoken to have the imp trembling.

"Y-yes, my lord."

Together, the two of them made to leave. There was only a small delay when the imp spotted his Staff of Skulls. While he retrieved it, he happened to miss Lord Sesshomaru sparing's glance at the Blood Maiden.

* * *

Wow, longest chapter yet! I really liked writing this one though, for as long as it took me to do it. I had to actually rewrite it a few times because I felt Reiko and Sesshomaru weren't really having a Moment (tm). But I love Reiko's stubbornness to help Sesshomaru even as he continues to refuse her. Hopefully he will soon see that as endearing as I do. But for now our mains have parted ways, though only temporarily I assure you. As I said before, please let me know if Sesshomaru was in character and what you all liked about this chapter or if it didn't make any sense. I would really appreciate your feedback!

With that, please join Reiko next time as she reluctantly settles into life in her village while she waits for news of the Bone Eater's Well. She finds herself making friends with not only the Princess Sara, but Rin as well. But then she is approached by a stranger who too claims he desires to be her friend, all the while scheming beneath his baboon skin and mask...


	8. Enter Naraku!

**Chapter 8; Enter Naraku!:**

Thank you, readers, for coming this far, and thanks especially for those who reviewed, faved, and followed! For reference, this chapter takes place right around Episode 11, when Kagome and Inuyasha are dealing with the Ancient Noh Mask in modern-day Tokyo. It's not really relevant to Reiko's story, but just so that you guys have a time frame for what will be coming next (ie, when Inuyasha and Sesshomaru have another sibling spat).

FYI, I have a little bit of this chapter told by Rin's perspective without any distinctive breaks, so don't be jarred when it happens, I just kinda felt it needed to be there without making the section too blocky. I hope that makes sense. And besides, it's time Rin got the spotlight for a little while because she is f-ing adorable and I love her and those are reasons enough for me.

Okay, with that, please enjoy this chapter lovelies!

* * *

"I said bruise the gardenia petals gently!" Hanae shouted.

"I'm trying!" Reiko defended, readjusting her grip on the pestle, "What the hell does that even mean?"

"It means to be more gentle!"

"Geez, you're in a bad mood." Reiko muttered as she went back to 'gently bruising' the flowers in the large mortar in front of her.

"Aye. Cause somebody keeps running through my supply of healing salve, so now, I have to make more!"

"I said I was sorry!"

"If you were really sorry, you'd stop trying to get yourself killed every other day!"

"It's not like I'm doing it on purpose! And for your information, it has been three days since I broke something, so there!"

The shouting match between the two women attracted a lot of attention from passersby. Since it was a nice, spring evening, the two of them were sitting outside of Hanae's hut, kneeling on a woven mat to dry and prep the herbs Hanae picked that morning. Earlier, when Hanae visited Reiko in her hut and proposed the young woman assist her in making more of her famed healing salve, Reiko was happy for the opportunity. In fact, she would have been happy to clean an outhouse, she was that desperately bored. Since the encounter with Lord Sesshomaru and the now-deceased ogre brother three days ago, Hanae had Reiko on a strict do-not-get-out-of-bed-or-so-help-me-I-will-finish-what-the-yokai-started kind of regime.

So even with Hanae's griping, Reiko was thrilled to be learning how to use the variety of plants, jars, mortars, and grinding stones that were essential for an herbalist's craft. But being the exasperated healer that she was, Hanae never for a second let Reiko do anything that might further injure herself. It was starting to drive Reiko crazy.

_Scratch that, I hit crazy a day ago. I think I'm at stir crazy now._

"Careful about lifting those arms too high, you don't want to move those broken ribs around too much." Hanae chided, right on schedule.

"Come on, they were barely splintered," Reiko whined, "The swelling has already gone down. I'm fine."

"Hmph. You were lucky it wasn't worse. But it seems your divine powers are working for you once again." Hanae reminded Reiko once again for the twentieth time that day.

Hanae and Genzo both kept claiming the reason behind Reiko's quick recovery this time around was due to her overabundance of reiryoku. Oddly enough, despite everything that happened the past couple of days, Reiko had a hard time believing this. It could be that her massive display of spiritual power did unleash something inside her, but wouldn't Reiko know if said spiritual power was healing her? Wouldn't parts of her glow or something? What were the standards for these kinds of things anyway?

All Reiko did know was that after her not so well thought out attack against the ogre, everyone from miles around saw the resulting explosion of reiryoku. It was Lieutenant Masao though that recognized it for what it was, and quickly acted by bringing a platoon of men with him to the clearing, ready for attack. They had expected that some kind of horrible battle broke out between Reiko and Lord Sesshomaru, but when they got there, Reiko was completely passed out and the white-clad yokai was gone.

Supposedly, when they brought her back to Asano Castle, Reiko had several bruises, scrapes, cuts, and a couple of broken ribs. Hanae immediately attended her, but by the time Reiko woke up, she didn't really feel any kind of pain usually associated with broken bones. And without any proof like an x-ray, Reiko just had to take Hanae's word she even had any. Thankfully, her side had not reopened in the fight, and it and the rest of her were now well on the way to being fully mended.

_Well…maybe it is a bit strange that a gaping bite wound and potential broken bones are almost healed up in less than a week…that is, quite possibly, not normal…_Reiko hummed to herself.

She decided not to think about it. Right now, she was just happy she was healing. That meant the moment Lord Asano's men found the Bone Eater's Well, she'd be ready to leave. It had already been two days since they had gone out in search of it, and Reiko had to contain her mixed excitement and anxiety. What if Kagome wasn't nearby the Well? What if Kagome had been kidnapped by horrible samurai just like she had? What if the Bone Eater's Well didn't work? What if it did work, and it sent them someplace even worse than this? What if-

"Cluck."

Reiko was thrown out of her worries when she noticed that Chie had snuck up on her again, and was pecking out the flowers she had been working so hard to crush.

"No! Stop that! Bad chicken!" Reiko scolded, picking up the chicken in both hands when she didn't listen. Chie didn't mind, as she then craned her long neck to look up at Reiko with her copper brown eyes.

"Cluck."

Immediately, Reiko melted.

"Aw, I can't stay mad at you." She cooed, scratching that place on Chie's neck that she liked best. Given her recent confinement, Reiko and Chie happened to spend a lot of time together, and to Reiko's great surprise, chickens were rather affectionate creatures. Chie even took to following Reiko around like some kind of feathery puppy, which unfortunately wasn't seen as adorable by everyone.

"I don't see why we can't just throw that bird into a stew. The meat would be good for you. Help you regain your strength." Hanae grumbled as she bundled the sticklewort. Reiko twisted away from the older woman, Chie locked securely in her arms.

"Stop saying that! Chie can hear you!"

"Well, we're going to have to make something for the evening meal. The way you go through food, you eat enough for ten grow men every day!"

_Or about thirty yokai,_ Reiko thought to herself.

Prescribed bed rest hadn't stopped Reiko from taking her usual precautions when it came to yokai. After Hanae insisted that Reiko recover in a nice, clean village rather than a still boarded up and corpse surrounded castle and moved her back to Hajimari, Reiko had to once again go about defending everyone from suffering from her curse. Luckily, she knew what would work, and sat up one night making new sutras from the supplies Genzo had provided her. From the hundreds of times she watched her Grandpa make them, Reiko knew how to go about it adding her own step of imbuing each with her reiryoku, and she had a working talisman. By the dozens, she set these up on almost every single house, rock, tree, and bridge in the village, eventually creating a giant circle of protective ofuda that, so far, no yokai had dared cross.

That, however, didn't stop yokai from gathering _outside _that circle. Those Reiko still had to feed, which she snuck out every night to do. And even though they ate enough to feed a starving village, Reiko noticed that less and less yokai gathered each night. It could be that her sutras and the slain ogres scared off a lot of them, or maybe with each feeding, the yokai desired her heart less and less. It was certainly something to look into later, but not now.

"Well," Reiko finally spoke, plopping Chie beside her to sit, "How about some bamboo shoots simmered in soy sauce instead? Oh! What about miso with bamboo shoots and green onions? Or maybe bamboo shoots in-"

"I care not so long as it tastes good. We're almost done here anyway, so then you can get to the cooking whilst I finish." Hanae interrupted, not sharing Reiko's excitement for bamboo shoots. Reiko shrugged it off. She was more than happy to cook for the woman, seeing as how she owed so much to both her and Genzo. Besides, Reiko liked having them over at her hut or visiting theirs. While Reiko still saw Genzo as too much of a schemer to be good company, Reiko liked the grounded and gruff attitude of Hanae. It reminded her somewhat of her grandmother before she died.

"Those look just about right." Hanae announced when she checked Reiko's progress with the petals, "Now, put all of that into this jar here."

Reiko did as she was told, but frowned when she noticed some kind of liquid already in the jar.

"What is that?"

"Rapeseed oil. It's good for the skin, keeps it youthful. But it also extracts the essence of flowers and herbs as well."

Reiko's eyes widened in interest. So, she was basically making a kind of super moisturizer.

_Kami knows I need it. Consistently near-fatal bodily injures are hell for the complexion._

"Now, all we need to do is let the petals steep for a day or so, strain them out, and then crush more petals into the oil and repeat. Should make it nice and potent." Hanae announced once the petals had been stirred in and the jar sealed, "Gardenia essence is very useful. It sedates pain when massaged into the skin, and greatly lessens scars."

"Oh, so this is for my chest then, isn't it? Cool. DIY projects are neat." Reiko gushed, feeling proud of herself. Hanae then smirked mischievously.

"Aye. The scent of the oil is also said to be a natural aphrodisiac, so be careful not to use too much."

Reiko had to resist rolling her eyes.

"Oh, please. I'm a miko. We're supposed to be symbolically married to the Kami we serve and are…uh, well, you know."

"Aye. I know. There's a reason you're called Shrine _Maidens_. Still, there are always exceptions. Especially when a handsome face is involved." Hanae teased, but before a red-faced Reiko could respond, Hanae stood up and started to collect the bundles of herbs.

"Go on and get cooking. I'll finish here. Genzo and I will be with you in an hour if I can wake the lazy bastard up from his nap."

Reiko nodded and stood up as well, tucking Chie under one arm before heading off towards her hut. Thanks to her late-night excursions, Reiko had become quite familiar with the layout of the village and knew the most direct route back to her place was through the busy little market on the main village road.

However, she quickly regretted the short cut.

"Lady Miko! It is so good to see you out of bed!"

"Thanks, Fumi." Reiko smiled at the lively young woman.

"Many blessings to you, Lady Miko, for saving us from the terrible ogre brothers!"

"No problem." Reiko waved.

"Lady Miko, there are some visitors from a nearby village. They wish to pay you tribute, and ask when you are recovered that you might visit them and also bless their homes."

"O-okay." Reiko nodded.

"Lady Miko! Please name my firstborn!"

"Uh…" Reiko hesitated.

Pulling Chie closer to her as some kind of feathery shield, Reiko tried to hurry through the small crowds gathered. Now that the war was over, the roads were once again open to trade, and everyone was busy trying to make the most of this newfound peace. But with that brought a whole wave of out-of-town admires to Reiko's doorstep.

If Reiko thought the lengths the people of Hajimari went to welcome her just because she helped kill one ogre was extreme, her successfully killing an ogre on her own plus driving away a powerful yokai as Lord Sesshomaru introduced her to a whole new level of genuflection. People from all over Lord Asano's territory visited to see the powerful miko for themselves, and many of them not only brought a bunch of praises to sing but offerings too. Hair oils, rice, hand mirrors, combs, kosodes, arrows, rice, a wooden soaking tub, beautiful silks, rice, perfumes, jewelry boxes, tonics, more rice, the list went on and on and on and now Reiko barely had room to sleep in her little hut. Honestly, it was too much for Reiko, especially when all these gifts were given with the expectation that she would soon visit each village and bless each family and deal with their yokai problems once she was well enough.

_I know gift receipts aren't a thing yet, but I suspect quite a few people will be pissed if I don't return all of their offerings when I skip out of this era._

Thankfully, Genzo and Hanae had done a lot of crowd control and shooed most of the out-of-towners away. But from the people of Hajimari, there was no escaping their admiration and worship. For someone who survived most of her life avoiding people and yokai alike, this was a shock to Reiko's introverted system.

Just as Reiko was starting to feel a little skittish by all the drive-by adoration, she happened to spot a familiar face nearby. Instantly, she brightened.

"Oh, hey! Rin!"

The little girl turned around at the sound of her name being called, her expression wary as if she expected to be in trouble. It softened when she noticed it was Reiko approaching. She was holding a small empty bowl, waiting patiently in front of the doorway of a hut. From it, a woman stepped out.

"Here. That's it until tomorrow." The unfamiliar woman grumbled, putting a handful of something into Rin's bowl. The woman turned back into the hut without so much as another word but Rin still attempted a nod of thanks. Turning, Rin was about to walk away when Reiko finally caught up to her.

"Huh? What you got there?" She asked, peering down into the bowl. It was rice, but Reiko could tell from how dry it was that it was several days old. Her nose wrinkled in disgust.

"Well, that doesn't look very appetizing. Don't tell me that's for eating?"

Rin looked down at her bowl, then back up at Reiko, expressing nothing. When she saw someone come up behind Reiko however, Rin suddenly went very still. It was Joji.

"Lady Miko, I bring word from Asano Castle." He announced, "Lord Asano wishes to-"

"Joji, what's this supposed to be?" The Lady Miko interrupted. Joji, frowned, not understanding until he glanced over the Lady Miko's shoulders. His frown turned into a glower when he spotted Rin. Though Rin did not wish to be anywhere near Joji, she did not try to move away from him or the Lady Miko. Instead, she looked at the chicken wrapped lovingly in Lady Miko's arms. It blinked its eyes at her curiously.

"Rice." He said tersely, "As I have said, Rin is dependent on our kindness. Every night one family gives her what they can since none of us can truly afford another mouth to feed."

"Uh-huh. Kindness." The Lady Miko said with a glare of disgust at the bowl of rice. Rin looked down at it, wondering what was wrong with it. She had eaten rice like this before, plenty of times. And though it hurt her teeth to chew, it was just as filling. It was better than the days when people forgot to set aside something for her and she had to go find food for herself.

"It matters not. I bring news from Asano Castle. Lord Asano wishes that you visit him tomorrow. He has some important matters to discuss with you. He will be expecting you by noon, so the Lieutenant will arrange an escort for you-"

"Did they find the Bone Eater's Well?" Again, the Lady Miko interrupted, and Rin recognized the signs of Joji losing his patience when a corner of his wide-set mouth twitched. Would he try to hit the Lady Miko? Rin took a step closer behind the Lady Miko.

"No, but-"

"Oh, okay. Noon's fine then." The Lady Miko dismissed, no longer excited. She turned away from Joji and back to Rin, smiling brightly.

"Hey, I have an idea, why don't you come and have dinner with me? I'm planning on making miso. I can also make some fresh rice too. Does that sound nice?"

Rin's eyes widened curiously. The Lady Miko had already once given her food this week, why would she give Rin more? Was it because Rin pulled the Lady Miko out of the river that she was being so nice? Joji didn't look happy with what the Lady Miko was doing though, and before Rin could answer, he snarled his opinion.

"If you spoil her, then she will think she deserves more than she does."

To Rin's great surprise, the Lady Miko snarled back.

"What, you mean like having three meals a day? Oh yes, so spoiled."

Rin had seen the Lady Miko yell at Joji before. She had even seen the Lady Miko slap Joji. But still, it was just as amazing to Rin now as it was then that the Lady Miko was so brave. Joji had been the leader of the village for as long as Rin could remember, though Hanae and Genzo were the respected elders. Was the Lady Miko the new leader since she could yell at Joji? Rin began to think so as the Lady Miko once more turned towards her, this time gently placing a hand on her shoulder to start guiding Rin through the market crowd.

"Don't worry, there will be plenty to share. Come on."

With little urging, Rin followed the Lady Miko. If she was the new leader, Rin wondered why Lady Miko was offering Rin a meal. Joji never offered Rin any food, though he often disciplined her if he caught her stealing. Rin remembered how the Lady Miko caught her trying to steal fish from the reservoir, but instead of hitting her, the Lady Miko gave her some yummy rice balls. Rin really wanted the Lady Miko to be the new leader of the village, but as Rin glanced back towards Joji, Rin shrank at the hatred burning in the man's eyes…

"Ick, I just can't stand that guy. He's so…he's so…ick!" The Lady Miko shuddered, snuggling the chicken in her arms closer to her, "Honestly, I think I prefer to deal with yokai. At least with them, you know where they stand. Some people can just act nice one minute, and nasty the next."

Rin stared up at the Lady Miko curiously. She had never thought about yokai like that. The way the Lady Miko talked about the monsters Rin had been taught to fear, she made them sound much nicer. Rin wondered about the men that had killed her father and younger brother, and tortured her mother…were there different kinds of monsters? Ones scary looking but nice, and others the opposite?

Rin wasn't certain what to make of the Lady Miko. She talked and acted differently from anyone Rin had ever known. Before Rin could decide if this was a good thing, the Lady Miko smiled down at her again.

"So, anyway, as I said, it's miso for dinner. It's gonna be good. I have some green onions and bamboo shoots to use up and…what is it?"

Rin scrunched up her nose in disgust, but before she could hide it, the Lady Miko saw.

"What? Don't tell me you don't like bamboo shoots. They're good for a healthy heart!" The Lady Miko scolded. Rin lowered her eyes, wanting to apologize. She had made the Lady Miko mad. Now Rin wouldn't get dinner. But instead of yelling at Rin more, the Lady Miko only sighed.

"Well, fine, I'll make a special bowl without them just for you. Kami knows I'm used to picky eaters. Kagome absolutely _hates _daikon."

Again, Rin couldn't help but make another face of disgust, but this time the Lady Miko laughed.

"You too? Geez, you might be pickier than Kagome." The Lady Miko smiled again, and Rin liked how it crinkled her eyes, "I know! Do you want to play a guessing game?"

Rin stared up at the Lady Miko. When Rin realized she was waiting for an answer, Rin nodded.

"I'm gonna try and guess what your favorite foods are, and if I get them all right, you have to help me cook dinner. But if I strike out with five wrong guesses, then I will have to make a dinner with all your favorites. Even if it's something I don't like."

Rin, uncertain, nodded again. The Lady Miko then smirked, as if either way the game went she would still win.

"Okay then. How about tofu? Anko? Kombu? Leeks? Fried eggs? Cabbage? Udon? Grilled fish? Hot pot? Chicken? No, wait, scratch that last one. What about squash? Melons? Peaches? Ginger? Beef? Cucumber? Carrots? Apples? Green onions? Shellfish? Plums? Matcha?"

Rin nodded or shook her head as appropriate as the Lady Miko continued to guess all throughout the evening. It took sometime after sunset for the Lady Miko to use up her five strikes, and it was decided that the Lady Miko would have to make Rin's favorite – kinoko gohan – mushroom rice, the next day. And the Lady Miko _hated_ mushrooms.

* * *

At Asano Castle the next day, Reiko, Lord Asano, Lieutenant Masao, and several other notable members of the castle were gathered in the main hall. As before, Lord Asano sat on the raised platform, looking over the others. His usually formidable expression grew more and more menacing with every passing bit of news the Lieutenant shared on the current state of the territory.

"The south is holding strong, but to the north, several villages have reported attacks from bandits. We must strengthen our border there."

"Damn," Lord Asano cursed, his hand clenching into a tight fist, "We are stretched thin for reinforcements as it is."

Lieutenant Masao nodded, maintaining a collect cool that Reiko couldn't help but admire.

"I am aware, my lord. That is why trade with friendly clans will be our top priority."

"Trade? Trade what? Anything of worth has already been traded when we needed weapons and men to battle General Hatsuo. Now the bastard is dead, and we are penniless. Some victory."

"The rice crop this season still promises to be good," the Lieutenant tried to argue, "Within a few weeks we will be able to trade for-"

"Weeks? No. We need men now. We cannot wait so long."

On the cushion that had been provided for her, Reiko squirmed under her newly repaired miko outfit. It had been over an hour already and her knees were starting to hurt from all this kneeling. She had no idea what she was doing here. Yesterday, when Joji said Lord Asano wanted to talk to her, she couldn't help but still get her hopes up that there might be some news the Bone Eater's Well despite what he told her. But talks about trade, reinforcements, bandits; it was above her pay grade. Did they expect her to have an opinion about all of this? Or was this merely a formality? Should she say something? Should she just sit here and look pretty? What?

_Oh, great. My foot's asleep now. Pins and needles, pins and needles, pins and needles!_

"Enough of this. Does not anyone have good news for me?" Lord Asano sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Aye, my lord." Nodded the Lieutenant, "As you ordered, our men have been keeping watch for any signs of Lord Sesshomaru."

Reiko perked up, suddenly reinvested in the conversation.

"And?" Lord Asano pressed, the deep lines around his mouth pulling down in displeasure.

"There has been no sign of him in the entire region. In fact, due to our Lady Miko's display of reiryoku, I do believe there isn't a single yokai to be found in the whole of the forest."

Reiko's eyes widened. When several of the gathered members glanced her way, some in awe, some in unease, she tried to contain her own surprise. She had noticed herself that less and less yokai visited the village, but that her spiritual powers could drive them so many was beyond Reiko's understanding. It would seem that maybe Hanae and Genzo were right, and something had been unleased in her the moment she fired the arrow at the ogre.

_I mean, I will take what I can get. _Reiko frowned in thought, _but there's something about all this that makes me wonder if maybe this isn't actually a good thing..._

Reiko was taken out of her foreboding when Lord Asano looked towards her, speaking to her for the first time since she had been summoned.

"Lady Miko, do you believe that the beast is truly gone?"

Figuring he meant Lord Sesshomaru, Reiko nodded, "I believe so."

This didn't seem to be the kind of reassurance Lord Asano was looking for, and that frenzied terror she saw in him when they first met came back to life.

"But will he ever return? Will he attempt to take my daughter away? I will not allow her to be stolen from me or for this clan to be dishonored!"

At hearing the fear in their leader's voice, Lieutenant Masao and the other men looked down as if they were ashamed. Perhaps they feared for the sanity of their lord, or perhaps they did not like how easily he showed weakness when they needed his strength. Reiko squared her shoulders and spoke as confidently as she could while faking it all.

"No. He will never return for Princess Sara. You have my word."

It was a bluff, but not an unfounded bluff. Reiko was certain that Lord Sesshomaru had no interest in Princess Sara given her limited time with him. In fact, she was quite certain he had no interest in any human ever. That said, Reiko couldn't be certain that Lord Sesshomaru would never _not_ return. She bet if the whim ever came to him, Lord Sesshomaru would wipe this castle off this earth for giggles. She would just have to trust in his indifference to humans that he wouldn't bother.

"Thank the Kami." Lord Asano breathed in relief. As his expression became once more taciturn, the others in the room also seemed to relax as their lord once more had a firm grasp of command.

"In any case, we must make a trade for more weapons and men, and now," He contemplated, "Has the adviser from Hitomi Castle arrived yet?"

"Yes, my lord. He is waiting outside."

"Good. Let us finish quickly." Again, Lord Asano turned towards Reiko and finally got to the reason why he dragged her out here in the first place. "As agreed, I have sent men out to search for your Bone Eater's Well. Several have reported back already and have found nothing in my domain."

Reiko felt her insides seize in a panic. She knew she had probably traveled in the wrong direction away from the well for several days after first falling into this world, but she didn't think it would be so far that it was outside the territory of Lord Asano. She counted on it being found within a few days. The way he made it sound, it might take weeks until the Bone Eater's Well could be found, that is if he even bothered to continue the search.

Reiko wallowed miserably in anxiety until Lord Asano continued.

"However, I will not allow failure on my part. I will hold my promise to you. I have sent scouts to travel beyond the borders of my domain to discover what they can about your sacred well. The moment they have word, they will report back to me."

"Thank you, Lord Asano." Reiko bowed, breathing a little easier.

Despite this, the worry that had been stirred up wouldn't go away. All Reiko wanted was to find her little cousin and take her home, but everything seemed to be working hard against her. She missed her family so much, it felt like a stone was lodged in her throat. Every time she swallowed, every time she breathed, she thought of them and what they must be going through. Was Kagome even still alive? Did the monster that dragged Reiko here lie to her, and it had been the one to take Kagome? Was Auntie Emi searching for the pair of them, or did she only think Kagome was missing? Had Grandpa called father and told him she was gone too? What if Sota went into the well house, searching for Kagome again, and then something dragged him down? Oh, Kami, if he got hurt too, Reiko would never be able to forgive herself. She already saw Kagome's face alongside her mother's in her nightmares, screaming in agony and asking why she brought the monsters home, why she-

_Stop, stop._ Reiko chided herself, _I can't keep doing this. I have to focus on what can be done. What needs to be done._

For now, that seemed to be nothing as Lord Asano then dismissed everyone so that he might meet with the adviser from Hitomi Castle. Reiko bowed with the others before standing, wondering where to go until Lieutenant Masao came over to her.

"Lady Miko, allow me to escort you."

"Oh, um, sure." She smiled.

Kindly, Lieutenant Masao took hold of the heavy basket Reiko had brought with her, leaving Reiko only to carry her bow and quiver of arrows that were more for show than actual defense. He walked in front of her, moving aside the sliding door for her so that she could enter the hallway. As she did, Reiko couldn't help but notice a figure standing on the side, just out of sight.

It was a man, or at least, Reiko didn't know what else it could be. It was hard to tell since the rather tall and imposing stranger was covered in a cloak of white fur despite the warm spring weather. The stranger even had the hood drawn up, and attached was a mask covering his face in the shape of a baboon with the toothed snot jutting out. It reminded Reiko of a plague mask. Only the barest hint of a profile could be seen of the man's face, and when he caught Reiko openly staring and turned towards her, she had to suppress a shudder.

_Is this the adviser that Lord Asano is meeting with? The one from Hitomi Castle? Why do I get the sense that...no, never mind._

"This way, Lady Miko." Lieutenant Masao told her, and Reiko hesitated to follow.

Some part of her didn't want to look away from the man as if he would suddenly disappear. But she broke their gaze and tried to keep her pace steady as she could feel the stranger's eyes on her as she and Lieutenant Masao walked down the hallway. An uneasy feeling settled into Reiko then, as if there was a needle being pressed to the back of her neck, ready to draw blood. But that was just because Reiko was worried about finding the Bone Eater's Well, she was certain, and she tried to shake the feeling off.

"Lady Miko." Lieutenant Masao spoke up once they were out of sight of the stranger.

"Hm?"

"I hope you do not think this bold of me, but I too wish to find some way to repay you."

Reiko tried not to grimace. She was starting to get rather fed up with everyone's gratitude. Couldn't someone just offer her a hearty handshake and call it good?

"Oh, that's fine. Honestly, I've been spoiled too much already." Reiko tried to breeze through, but Lieutenant Masao wouldn't be so easily dismayed.

"Please, is there not some way I can express my gratitude?"

"Actually…" She paused to think, "There is one thing."

She stopped and lifted the bow in her hands, the weapon nearly the entire length of her body, and yet so light.

"Can you find someone to teach me how to shot this thing?"

Lieutenant Masao frowned in confusion, wondering if this might be a jest.

"Do you not know how? But you defeated the ogre with a scared arrow!"

_Barely._ Reiko grumbled to herself.

"However, if that is what you wish." Lieutenant Masao eventually conceded and bowed, "It shall be an honor to instruct you, Lady Miko."

Reiko smiled. She hadn't thought Lieutenant Masao would volunteer personally to teach her, but she was glad. She rather liked him. When he had ridden over earlier to be her escort to Asano Castle, they chatted the whole way. Mostly about how Reiko was healing and how the clean up at the castle was going, but it was pleasant enough. He seemed to have a lot of respect for her, which is why she didn't really mind him calling her Lady Miko. From anyone else, it was just too extraneous.

Reiko, thinking the conversation over, turned to follow the hallway to the castle's main entrance. Lieutenant Masao was not quite finished, however.

"Lady Miko, I do have another request. From Princess Sara."

* * *

A few twists in turns within Asano Castle and Lieutenant Masao led Reiko to the inner courtyard. Stepping down from veranda that ran along the inner edge of the castle, Reiko's straw sandals were met with mud and upturned stones. Lieutenant Masao had already explained to Reiko that the gardens of the castle had been torn up quite a lot during the time the men had to camp within the castle itself during the war against General Hatsuo. As a result, many of the beautiful walkways, shrubs, small ponds, and flowers had been torn up or trampled over to make way for supplies or tents.

There was, however, one corner of the garden still left untouched. There rested plum blossom tree, in full pink and sitting on top of a soft mound of moss. It apparently had been the favorite spot of Lord Asano's wife, and thus a favorite of the Princess's as well. It was there that Reiko had been invited to join the Princess for ceremonial tea.

"Lady Miko, I am glad you were able to accept my invitation." Princess Sara smiled, looking absolutely radiant in a seven-layer kimono that fell about her like the petals of a flower. The Princess was kneeling on a small cushion in front of a table placed out for the occasion, all the fixings of a tea set atop it with another cushion opposite for Reiko. After bowing, the Princess gestured for Reiko to take a seat. After handing off her quiver and bow to one of the maids, she did, bowing again.

"Thank you, Lieutenant Masao, for relaying my message. You are dismissed." Princess Sara then turned towards her attendants, "You are all dismissed as well."

"But, Princess Sara-!" One of them tried to object, but the Princess only needed to raise a hand to silence her.

"Go. I wish to serve the Lady Miko myself."

The women did not hesitate any further to obey, leaving Reiko alone with the Princess. While Reiko thought Princess Sara was a pretty chill person despite her station, especially in comparison to her father, Reiko was sweating bullets. She never attended an actual tea ceremony before. She knew in this time period they were used to greet or thank guests of nobles, but they were still rather rare occasions even in modern times. She only remembered being at one a long time ago, when father had been invited to one for something work-related and he took her with.

"I hope your health has improved, Lady Miko. I was worried to hear of your injuries from the ogre's attack." Princess Sara started as a way of conversation while she began the tea preparations.

"I'm much better, y-yeah."

"And may I know your name? I was not able to ask for it when we first met, and I should like to know it."

"It's Reiko, my Princess."

"Oh? How lovely." The Princess demurely smiled.

_Gah!_ Reiko flustered, _How can anyone be so perfect and sweet? And so beautiful! She must be every man's dream girl in this era._

The Princess was nearly done whisking the matcha powder, creating a fragrant green foam on top of the cup. When done, she set aside the bamboo whisk and took up the cup in one hand while the other gently held back the long trails of her sleeves delicately.

"Here. Please, drink." She offered Reiko. But Reiko hesitated.

There was something about how you had to turn the cup clockwise by ninety degrees when you accepted it, but which hand should she use? Her left or her right? Or was it both hands, passing the cup from one to the other before drinking? What if she made a mistake and someone saw her and reported it to Lord Asano? What if he then ordered her head to be cut off for insulting his daughter's hospitality?

_Oh, Kami, why does drinking tea have to be so complicated? It's supposed to be soothing, dammit!_

Princess Sara giggled when Reiko did eventually take the cup from her with shaking hands, bowing yet again while trying not to spill a drop.

"Please, there is no one here but us. Let us not be so formal."

This relaxed Reiko some, but still she kept her reservations as she sipped the tea. It was delicious, but she really was looking forward to the plate of steamed manju buns on the table for their snack. She waited until the Princess had made her own tea before taking one.

"This is nice. I have not enjoyed myself like this in some time." The Princess sighed, glancing sadly around them, "This garden was my favorite place. Now look at it. We have much to do before Asano Castle will be restored to its former glory."

Reiko nodded in agreement, seeing broken arrows and discarded swords littering the ground nearby.

"Is that why you all are opening up the territory for trade?" Reiko asked. Though it wasn't what she had been hoping to hear during her meeting with Lord Asano, Reiko still found the conversation interesting. It was like being a part of living history. In fact, Reiko passively wondered if her presence here during the aftermath of the siege of Asano Castle would change anything later on in the future. Maybe, or maybe not. The paradoxes of time travel had never been a topic of interest for her.

"Yes. But it is more than that." The Princess sighed once more. Reiko's frown prompted her to explain. "I have great reason to suspect that my father plans to find me a husband."

"What?!" Reiko shouted, nearly spilling the tea. Princess Sara appeared to be a year or two younger than Reiko, so what the hell was her father thinking, getting her married? Her initial shock was tempered down as the Princess explained, and Reiko remembered that she was definitely in Feudal times.

"It is only natural. If I marry a strong ally of the Asano Clan, then my father will be able to restore the castle, and the territory's defense sooner. It is necessary, as there are certainly those who would take advantage of our weakness. We have little to defend ourselves with now. I am happy to serve my clan."

"Still…" Reiko muttered, "It's not fair. Don't you love Sesshomaru?"

At the mention of the yokai that was quickly becoming a legend in the territory of the Asano Clan, the Princess looked sadder than ever. She stared down into her tea to collect herself a moment before speaking.

"I know we were never fated to be together. I do, however, have one regret." She smiled then, looking up at Reiko in hopes of finding understanding, "I was not able to express my feelings to Lord Sesshomaru. If he could have but acknowledged them, I would die happy."

Reiko balked at such a bold confession. She couldn't decide if it was incredibly romantic, or just plain sad. It seemed strange that this woman's happiness was so tied into a man that, frankly, Reiko would be happy if she never saw again. Sure, Lord Sesshomaru was handsome and all that, but she still couldn't forget the way he had smirked when she was close to death, taunting her with her ineptitude. Besides, given the disgusted face he made when she mentioned that Princess Sara, a human, was in love with him was not all sympathetic. Still, after a while of staring at the lovelorn Princess, Reiko felt the need to say something.

"Actually, while I was down there with him, we heard something. The sound of a flute." Reiko gestured to the flute tucked into the Princess's obi, "That was you, wasn't it?"

Princess Sara nodded, and Reiko smirked proudly at her deduction. "I thought as much. I told Lord Sesshomaru it had to be you, and that the music you played had to be an expression of what you could not tell him."

To Reiko's great surprise, Princess Sara lost her composure of refinement, and her cheeks colored a champagne pink.

_Dammit. Even when embarrassed, she's beautiful. Whenever I blush, I look like a tomato that got stepped on._

"I couldn't tell you what he thought of it, but he did listen. I hope that's enough." Reiko added, keeping Lord Sesshomaru's more negative reaction to herself. A little white lie like that wouldn't hurt anybody, now would it? However, what Reiko had shared seemed to be already too much, as Princess Sara brought a hand up to her face. She looked ready to break down into tears. Immediately, Reiko started to panic.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have said anything. It wasn't my place. I just-" Reiko faltered until the Princess held up a hand.

"No, no. I thank you."

The Princess didn't say anything else for a while as she regained her composure. She didn't want anyone to pass by and see her so upset and become suspicious, so she quickly collected herself. When she had, she smiled at Reiko, her eyes shining brightly.

"My heart will forever be at peace knowing that I was able to express my feelings to Lord Sesshomaru, even if not with words. Thank you, Lady Miko."

"Just Reiko is fine."

"Then, if you please, call me Sara."

* * *

As the sun lowered itself for the evening, Reiko hurried through the forest as quickly as she could. She hadn't been aware that her tea with Princess Sara had ate up the rest of the afternoon, and she worried about getting back to the village before dark. Lieutenant Masao had, of course, offered to escort her back, but Reiko waved him off with the made-up excuse that she needed to cleanse the remains of the ogre she killed in the forest and would prefer to do that alone. Maybe, for the sake of appearances, she would slap some sutras on the ogre's remains, but Reiko actually hoped to come across living yokai.

After all, she had a promise to keep.

A few wrong turns and two unsuccessful roots trying to trip her later, Reiko had found her way to the clearing. It was almost jarring in the daylight, clashing with last terrible memory she had of that place before she passed out. The entire clearing was turned over with dirt and the uprooted tree Reiko had spent several grueling hours perched in. Scattered around the fallen branches, Reiko saw the nata knife and the empty bento boxes that got left behind when Lieutenant Masao rescued her. But most disturbing of all was how the middle of the clearing, where the ogre met his fate, there was a blackened mark of ash and bone.

"Wow. I really made a mess, didn't I?" Reiko grimaced. Glancing around some more, Reiko made another, more disturbing, discovery.

"The ogre's arm? But I thought…didn't he take it?"

_The hell?! After all I went through to get it? I nearly had my rib cage shattered and he forgot it?!_

Reiko couldn't believe it. It was shriveled and had been gnawed on by something hungry, but it was the very same arm that Lord Sesshomaru had severed. She had no idea it was there. No one probably thought to tell her since they just thought it to have been the result of Reiko's purification. But it was there! Why? Why did Lord Sesshomaru leave without taking it? It didn't make sense to her.

Sure, looking back, she knew that Lord Sesshomaru never officially accepted her offer to get him an arm. He made quite a point about it actually, telling her several times that he didn't need anything from her. But when the ogre came, and when he did cut its arm off after it insulted him, Reiko just assumed that he would take it. And why not? It seemed just about the right length. He even cut it himself, so Reiko didn't think his pride would be standing in the way of him accepting it. How could it? He even mocked Reiko about how pathetic she was for not being able to keep her word when she was on the verge of being squeezed to death by the ogre. And before Reiko had to get all revved up to try and shot another arrow, Lord Sesshomaru seemed about to finish what he started with the ogre, so the ogre was as good as dead anyway.

So why cut off the ogre's arm...if he wasn't planning on taking it afterward? Was it because the ogre insulted him? If that was the case, wouldn't it have been more effective to just slice off its head or something? The samurai leader only called Lord Sesshomaru insane and denied him a boat, earning him a snapped neck. Why the de-escalation of violence here? Unless...Lord Sesshomaru did it to save Reiko's life?

_No, no,_ Reiko shook her head, _there has to be another reason. Maybe the arm became useless after being exposed to so much spiritual power. Maybe Jaken had lied to me and he didn't want an arm at all. Maybe Lord Sesshomaru wanted to snub me one last time and purposefully left it. Yeah, that's it. He's just a snobbish egomaniac, and he wanted to make a point._

Reiko decided that had to be the case. And besides, it didn't really matter now, did it? For whatever reason, Lord Sesshomaru did leave and he did so peacefully. Reiko had kept up her side of the bargain with Lord Asano, and his promise of finding the Bone Eater's Well for her was all that she cared about. She would never see or think about Lord Sesshomaru ever again. Some part of her wished she knew ahead of time that she wouldn't have had to go to such extreme lengths to try and help him.

And yet, despite how it turned out, Reiko could not regret anything. She now knew the extent of her powers. She knew she could call forth her reiryoku at will, she knew how devastating it could be when she wanted it to be. From the small, purposeful amounts that she had imbued in the peaches, to the absolute dissemination of power she placed within the arrow to kill the ogre. It could be controlled. It could protect her. All she needed to do was grow strong enough to wield it.

What that meant, Reiko didn't know. Strength training? Finding a mentor? Meditate under a waterfall? She would figure it out later. Right now, her first priority was, and would remain to be, to find Kagome and bring her safely home. After that, Reiko knew she would have to make a decision.

_'Your heart...so pure...your heart...please...'_

Reiko's attention was brought to the present as she heard the plea of a yokai nearby. She had wondered if she would even hear one, seeing as how Lieutenant Masao reported there had been no sights. Figures she would be able to find some though. After hearing the voice, it was just a few short minutes before Reiko could see some movement in the bushes in front of her.

"There you are. I was wondering if any of you would show up." Reiko smiled at the small band of yokai. One of them she recognizes as the kamaitachi that had first approached her. She knelt down to the ground, and placing her basket in front of her, took out its contents. The yokai watched her curiously, some approaching closer while others hung back.

"I promised I would be back, didn't I? I made quite a lot, so you all will have more than plenty. I was expecting more of you to show up."

Reiko then laid out a large pot onto the ground, removing the lid to reveal yakimeshi rice with pork fat. The yokai's eyes widened visibly at the offering. With little prompting, they moved in to help themselves. Reiko scooted back away from them to avoid the mess they were making.

"I'm sorry if whatever I did scared you and your friends," Reiko muttered, more to herself, "Probably for the best though, seeing as how Lord Asano is being paranoid about yokai."

Maybe it was as the Lieutenant said, and yokai had been scared off by her massive show of reiryoku. Whether that would keep them away or merely deter them for a while, Reiko would have to wait and see. For now, she was the constant threat of attack she had lived under all her life was somewhat lessened. Yet Reiko, again, wondered if yokai being afraid of her was a good thing. Especially when, after he had his fill, the kamaitachi timidly approached her.

_'Pure...so pure...thank you...'_

Reiko stayed absolutely still as the kamaitachi continued closer before it rubbed its head against her leg like a cat. Any concern she had for its intentions were pushed aside as she couldn't help but run a hand over its soft fur. Remembering how Buyo loved his chin being scratched, she did the same for the kamaitachi. And just like Buyo, the creature automatically began to purr.

"You know…some of you guys are quite cute. When you're not trying to eat humans, that is." Reiko murmured, squealing in surprise when kamaitachi then helped itself to curl up in her lap. Not wanting to be a napping place for a weasel, Reiko shooed the kamaitachi off and stood up. It gave her a big-eyed look, which she laughed off.

"Aw, don't give me that. Princess Sara wants me to join her for tea again in a couple of days, so I'll be back with some more food then. For now, I want you all to stay out of sight and don't cause any trouble for the villagers or the castle."

The yokai, for their part, looked like they understood. They let her pick up the now-empty pot and place it back into her basket with little more than a few chirps and chatters. She waved them off, leaving them behind in the clearing as she made for the path back up the cliffside to the castle. Lieutenant Masao had been kind enough to inform her that if she actually continued to follow it rather than cut through the forest, it would get her back to the main road. She figured it would be safer to backtrack than risk getting lost.

The walk was actually quite pleasant, as was the forest. Without the stressful presence of Lord Sesshomaru hanging over it, the forest was a masterpiece of spring. As Reiko walked, she recognized some of the plants that Hanae had gathered this afternoon and admired the many camellia bushes that boarded the path along the way. Perhaps this used to be a popular garden walk for the nobles to take before war forced them to leave it unattended. Reiko even wondered about stopping to take a flower for herself, when she spotted something beneath one of the bushes.

The flashing of violet caught her eye, and instinct told her it wasn't part of the natural landscape. She stepped off the path to investigate further, kneeling down to pick it up. It was a shard of some sort. Like a broken piece of a beautiful gem. Reiko could not be certain of its color. It had looked to be a lurid black-violet, but when she picked it up, it turned to a soft pink. Either way, it was amazing, and it felt strangely warm in her hand.

In a way, it almost felt familiar. Old and powerful, but familiar.

"Wow." Reiko breathed in wonder. It certainly was pretty. Maybe it had been a part of a necklace but fell off? Did it belong to the Princess then? Reiko would keep it and would return it next time she visited. Certainly, something this expensive had to belong to her. But as Reiko stood up, about to put the jewel in her basket, she noticed something else in the corner of her eye.

Or rather, someone.

"Ah, I see am too late." The figure in the shadows spoke, surprising Reiko.

"Eep!" In shock, she ended up stumbling backward in an attempt to step away from the man in the shadows. As a result, she ended up smacking the back of her head against the ground. Almost immediately, she started to see stars.

"Oof, ow. Damn it." Reiko hissed as she slowly sat back up. She reached a hand to feel the back of her head, flinching when she felt a tender spot, "Oh, Kami, I better not have a concussion. Hanae will _kill_ me."

As worrisome as that possibility was, Reiko remembered she had more pressing concerns at the moment. Looking over to the man in the shadows, she prepared herself for danger, when the man stepped out. Seeing the white cloak and the baboon mask, Reiko breathed a sigh of relief. It was the adviser that Lord Asano met with.

"Oh, sorry. You scared me." She apologized with an awkward smile. From under the mask, the stranger smirked.

"My apologies. The mask is rather off-putting."

Saying that the man then pushed back his mask, allowing it and his hood to fall back. Reiko could not contain her surprise when it revealed a rather handsome face. With sharp features and angled jaw, the man had to be in his early twenties. From the hood cascaded a length of black, wavy hair, a fringe of bangs framing his unusually dark eyes. His eyes were startling, and perhaps it was the light, but they appeared to be blood red…

Reiko, realizing she was staring, cleared her throat and stood herself up to bow in greeting.

"You're that adviser, aren't you? From Hitomi Castle?"

"Correct," The man bowed back, "My master is the Lord Kagewaki."

Reiko wondered if that name should mean anything to her. She only just heard of Hitomi Castle earlier at the meaning, but seeing as this man was afforded a private audience with Lord Asano, the ties must be close between the two clans. As such, Reiko would try her best not to be rude to the man, even though all she wanted to do was crawl away from him. Despite his handsome appearance, there was something off-putting about him. Again, it was as if needles were being pressed at the back of her neck, threatening to make her bleed if she let her guard down around him.

_Stop that. He's just one man. I've fought yokai three times his size, so what's so scary about him?_

"I'm Reiko." She placed a hand on her chest as both an introduction and as a way to steady her nerves. The man seemed to know how much he had startled her and smirked.

"Yes, Lady Miko, I am aware of who you are."

Reiko couldn't help a nervous laugh. "Right, yeah. Sorry, I'm not used to this life of fame yet."

"Yes, I can understand." The man nodded in agreement, "I prefer to work in the shadows myself."

Reiko wondered if that was why he didn't give his name. Perhaps he didn't think it important, as he was here to represent his master and not himself. When Reiko bowed her head in departure and tried to move back to the path back to the main road, the stranger followed after her.

"I must say, from what we have heard of you at Hitomi Castle, you paint quite a formidable picture. Many are fearfully awed by you." From beside her, the stranger smiled down at her, unsettling her further, "Though, when I report of your beauty to my lord, I believe your reputation will soften."

Reiko couldn't even manage a polite smile in response. Nothing he said or did crossed any social boundaries, and yet Reiko felt uncomfortable. The way he spoke, it was as if she was some interesting toy. As he continued to speak, Reiko fought the urge to find some excuse, any, to leave the path and his company.

"It is fortunate that I have run into you like this. I regretted not having the opportunity to speak with you before at Asano Castle. My master wishes to find a way to thank you for defending his most valuable ally, Lord Asano."

"Oh, that's not necessary." She declined automatically. As Reiko should have guessed, the stranger was prepared to overcome her objections.

"It is. You have aided in ridding the area of a terribly powerful yokai and helped dispel the rumors of Princess Sara's enchantment. Without it, I fear the Asano Clan would have trouble making trade. Many would be fearful if the next daimyo of the Asano Clan was a yokai. You have ensured this land and ours will remain prosperous."

_Huh. Never thought about that,_ Reiko considered, _Strange how yokai can have an effect on the local economy._

"Perhaps our thanks to you may be information? About that shard you had just found?" He then held up the jewel fragment Reiko had found earlier. She must have dropped it when he surprised her, and she had completely forgotten about it until now, "I saw it shining from the cliffside, and came to investigate, but you came upon it first."

Reiko opened her mouth to apologize and say he could have it when he cut her off.

"I think it only acceptable that you should have it. But do you recognize it?" He asked, bringing the shard closer for Reiko to inspect. Despite how his presence made her feel like crawling under a rock, Reiko couldn't help but lean in closer to the shard, noting the way it appeared darker in color now in the man's hand.

"About ten days ago, the sky lit up and a thousand shards of light were cast down. Did you witness it?"

Reiko's eyes widened as she looked from the shard to the stranger's face.

"The exploding star! Yes, I remember!"

_The day after I fell in down the Bone Eater's Well. The whole sky lit up! That happened because of this tiny thing?_

The stranger smiled once more.

"Well, that 'star' was actually a jewel. And this, I suspect, is a shard from that jewel."

"Really?!" Reiko breathed out in amazement. How did that happen? Jewels just didn't explode like that. Not to Reiko's knowledge, anyway. But then again, perhaps it was magic? Given all that Reiko had seen and done, she couldn't dismiss what the man said as a lie. One, because he had no reason to. And two, she herself felt that, for whatever reasoning that wormed in the back of her mind, the jewel shard was important.

"Beautiful, is it not?" The stranger admired, rotating the shard between his fingers so that it caught the evening sun. Reiko nodded in agreement, watched the changing faces of the shard. Looking at it, again Reiko couldn't help but wonder at its familiarity. For some reason, the face of Kagome came to her, but Reiko could not make the connection before the man spoke again.

"Tell me, is there something you desire?"

The odd question, asked so directly, caught Reiko off guard.

"E-excuse me?"

"This shard was part of a great jewel. The Shikon no Tama." The man continued as if that would explain everything. While Reiko had no inkling why that would be, something inside her reacted.

_The Shikon no Tama…the Jewel of the Four Souls…_

Reiko's mouth fell open in surprise. The Shikon no Tama! Grandpa had spoken of it before when he ordered those dumb key chains to sell to tourists! But that was just a story, the real jewel didn't exist. Did it?

"So you have heard of it," The stranger smiled unfeelingly, "Then you must know how even but a shard of the Sacred Jewel possesses the ability to grant its holder their deepest desires. From immorality, strength, freedom, ultimate power, wish it, and it shall be."

The stranger then reached for Reiko's hand, grabbing it by the wrist before she even had time to react. But rather than hurting her, he simply turned her hand over and placed the shard in her palm. With his other hand, he forced her fingers to close over the shard, securing it in place. His skin was cold against hers, yet the shard in her closed hand felt like it was burning hot.

"When you hold it, what desire comes first in your heart?"

What desire came first? Reiko wanted to laugh.

She had so many, all of them screaming from the bottom of her heart. She could hear them even now. To find Kagome. To go back home. For her father to forgive her. For mother to return. For Reiko to take revenge on the yokai that tore her family apart. To have the strength to protect everyone she loved. To protect herself. To stop the yokai. To become a true miko. To be rid of the Blood Maiden's curse. To have a normal life. To go out with friends and not have to constantly look over her shoulders. To have power. Which one of them came first? Which one did she want to come true most of all? Could this tiny little shard really grant her everything she ever desired? Something in the cords of her heart told her it could, and more. All she had to do was wish it so…

_What I really desire…more than anything…_

"Steamed manju buns. That's what I desire." Reiko finally answered. The minute she spoke, the world rushed back to her, as though she had been trapped underwater. She did not know where she had been, but she never wanted to go there again.

The stranger looked at her curiously, but did not fight to keep Reiko's hand within his when she pulled away from him.

"I know, it's silly. But I just had some with Princess Sara for tea, and I'm already craving more of them. What can I say? I just have such a sweet tooth." She then opened her hand, offering him back the shard of the jewel that had changed color to a lighter pink yet again, "Thank you for sharing your knowledge of this shard with me, but I'm afraid I have little use for it. Desires grow by what feeds them. And I won't grow mine on wishes."

Reiko couldn't understand where these words were coming from, but she knew she was speaking truthfully. She still had all those million desires and hopes in her, and as much as she wanted them to come true right this instant, she knew this was not the way. Whether this shard was magical or not, it didn't matter. Reiko couldn't rely on it. In fact, she didn't want to have anything to do with it. There was something wrong about it, just like there was something wrong about the man in front of her. It made her pity him.

"Besides," She smiled up at the stranger, "wishes have a tendency to give you exactly what you asked for and exactly what you didn't really want. Don't you think?"

The stranger, to his credit, did not look insulted. In fact, he laughed.

"Wise as well as strong. The Asano Clan is truly blessed to have such a capable miko." Again, the stranger reached out towards her, once more closing her fingers around the shard, but this time the cold of his skin did not affect her, "Yet, for the sake of both the Asano and Hitomi Clans, I hope you will accept it. As a sign of our appreciation and friendship."

He pulled away from her then to bow, which Reiko was thankful for. She bowed in return, grateful that their interaction was coming to an end.

"Of course. Thank you. And please give your lord my thanks as well." She added politely before turning to leave. She held onto the shard rather than put it away, not wanting to stop despite how suddenly heavy it now felt in her hand. As she walked down the path back to the main road, she knew the man remained where he stood, watching her leave as he had at Asano Castle. She did her best to ignore the pricking needles on the back of her neck and resisted looking back at the man. She never wanted to look at him ever again if she could help it, even if his master was a valuable ally of Lord Asano.

Reiko should have looked back. Then she would have seen the cruel twist of his smile as he put his hood and mask back into place.

"Such purity. But that is only to be expected. We shall just have to see how long that heart of yours can remain so pure, Blood Maiden."

* * *

Few notes here lovelies! For Naraku's appearance and role in this chapter, I took his appearance from Kagewaki Hitomi, who we meet in episode 24 when we find out that Naraku has possessed that young lord and posed a puppet in his typical white fur as an adviser to take over the castle. While Naraku's body changes often, his face and voice as Kagewaki stays the same pretty much throughout the series. TBH, I kinda forgot about that, as Naraku is supposed to be a shapeshifter, but then, later on, I guess he figured he wanted to be a pretty boy for the rest of the series. I also figured since Naraku is posing as a feudal lord (for now), that it was entirely possible for Lord Asano to know Lord Kagewaki. At any rate, I wanted Reiko to meet Naraku, and boy I have to say I always liked how evilly annoying he is. The man just can't dial it back. Plus it's interesting to see him try and manipulate someone like Reiko who's just too good to be dragged down by him. But why is he so interested in Reiko? How was he able to resist taking her heart? What does she have to do with his plans for obtaining the Shikon no Tama, and why did he give her a shard? Hehe, I do have a plan my lovelies, trust me and my love of drama.

For now, please join Reiko in the next chapter as she finds herself growing more comfortable as the spiritual leader for her village. This results in a confrontation with Joji that creates inner turmoil in the village's hierarchy, with Reiko coming out on top. Witnessing all of this is Lord Sesshomaru, who carefully watches over the Blood Maiden, drawn in by an insatiable curiosity...


	9. The Watcher in the Woods

**Chapter 9; The Watcher in the Woods:**

AN: This chapter takes place directly the parts of _episodes 18 and 19_ involving Sesshomaru when he and Naraku temporally joined forces, after which Inuyasha temporarily tosses Kagome back to the future to keep her safe.

* * *

The morning dawned over the sleepy village, replacing the mist with the gentle warmth only known to spring. With the dawn rose the humans, scrambling themselves about like ants to fill their day with menial tasks. Somewhere in the woods, a bird tried to sing, but the heaviness of the quiet pressured it to stop almost as soon as it began. No creature, animal or yokai, stirred. None dared. In fact, it would be safe to assume there was not one yokai within several leagues of the village and its surrounding forest.

All except for one, that is.

Sitting reposed in limbs of a great tree, this yokai looked out over the view of the river and village offered before him. He neither hid nor made his presence known, but for the moment was content to remain unseen by the humans. Such frail creatures were below his attention anyways. Though, from his vantage point, there was one human whom he noticed and watched in keen fascination...

* * *

Reiko could not stop yawning as she walked down the main thoroughfare of the village. It was only morning but she was already so tired. The people of Hajimari early risers and Reiko learned her lesson to follow suit unless she wanted a faceful of water curtesy of Hanae. Since Reiko had healed from her all her wounds, Hanae had no mercy on her, often getting her up before dawn. It was quite the opposite schedule she had become used to when she had her waitressing job, but she was becoming adjusted.

At any rate, Chie would never let her sleep in. That chicken knew that if she excited the neighbor's rooster to be loud enough, Reiko would get up to feed her.

_The early bird does get the worm and all that I guess,_ Reiko thought with another yawn. A passing villager decided that was the perfect time to speak to her.

"Good morning Lady Miko!"

"Yeah, hi." Reiko struggled to reply, gulping the yawn back down.

"Splendid day, do you not think Lady Miko?" Another villager asked.

"I guess."

"Lady Miko? Might you join my family for dinner this evening? We would be blessed to have you." Yet another asked.

"That's nice, but I have plans." Reiko declined. Before the villager could try and persuade her otherwise, Reiko passed them by.

The attention she received as the 'Lady Miko' would never be something she'd get used to. It jarred her every time that so many people could recognize her. If she slip out of her holy miko garb for something a little more inconspicuous, she might get by without the morning onslaught of genuflection. But Hanae would never allow that, always so insistent that Reiko played her role as miko properly. A role she had been playing for nearly two months now.

_No, wait. Not nearly two months. Exactly two months starting today_...Reiko thought bitterly.

Two months. And for all that time the Bone-Eater's Well had still not been found. It was a fact that drove a stab of guilt deeper and deeper into Reiko with each passing day.

Her anxieties grew worse, so much so that she barely slept now. So many worries circled in her mind that she could by now almost predict the order in which they would appear. Would she ever find the Bone-Eater's Well? Was Kagome alright? Was she still alive? Did she blame Reiko for what happened? Would Auntie Emi and grandpa and Sota blame her too? What if the Bone-Eater's Well was found but it didn't send them back home? What if there was no well? What if Reiko had been living her whole life as a peasant in the Sengoku period and one day had a concussion and dreamed the future up? What if-

Reiko shook her head, attempting to stamp down the doubts. She was doing everything she could to find the Bone-Eater's Well and Kagome. She needed to believe that or else she would drive herself crazy.

Since her recovery, Reiko has ventured from Hajimari to visit the other nearby villagers of Lord Asano's territory. After how many gifts she received, there was no way she could avoid returning the favors forever. Genzo always came with her as an escort and to guide her on what was expected of her; blessing people's homes, handing out sutras, and exercising a few yokai – _including one incident concerning a very disgusting akaname that was **never** to be mentioned in Reiko's presence_ – but she also did a little digging.

Lord Asano's men were scouting far and wide, but Reiko was willing to put a little faith in the power of rumors and word of mouth. She described the Bone-Eater's Well to anyone who would listen to her. And seeing as how she was a revered miko, that was practically everyone.

Any and all rumors were worth a listen, and some of them did sound promising; a village that hid in the north, a sacred forest where a powerful yokai had been cursed to sleep, a clan that made a living slaying yokai, and the other day Reiko heard a very promising one about an abandoned well in the south that was cursed. Reiko was uncertain if it was true, but she reported it to Lord Asano yesterday when she visited the castle, and he dispatched a scout to investigate.

After all, he was as eager as she was to find the Bone-Eater's Well. Even though it had been two months of searching, he was not willing to give up. Reiko appreciated his dedication, but she knew it wasn't because he felt honor-bound to hold their bargain. Lord Asano was afraid, very much afraid, of Lord Sesshomaru returning. Perhaps he thought that karma would deliver the powerful yokai back to his doorstep if he failed to help Reiko, and so continued in what many of his advisors were now calling a foolish errand that wasted time and men. Especially considering they still had the bandits to the north to deal with, their hideout so far impossible to find so that they could be flushed out of the area. But still, the scouts searched, following up on any rumor Reiko thought promising.

_In a way I suppose I should thank Lord Sesshomaru for being so terrifying. Thanks to him I have a daimyō acting as my personal errand boy._ Reiko thought with a laugh.

Determined to keep her positive frame of mind, Reiko carried on with her morning. Reiko had a lot of chores ahead of her for the day. She had a bunch of laundry that needed washing, her daily yokai feeding, and then she had to talk to Genzo about the Spring Equinox Festival. It was a big deal for this region, and Genzo had plans concerning her part to play in it. It was several weeks away, and while Reiko hoped she would find the Bone-Eater's Well before then, she –

"Good morning, Lady Miko." Someone called out to her. Reflexively Reiko tried to smile.

"Good morn - oh. It's you, Joji."

Reiko did not bother to hide the resentment in her voice as the leader of Hajimari approached her. Her good mood soured almost immediately when he bowed in greeting.

"I have a matter of utmost importance to speak to you about."

"Is something on fire?"

He frowned at her question, "No."

"Is a yokai attacking?"

His frown deepened, catching on, "No."

"Well then, can it wait until I've had my breakfast?" Reiko asked a bit too scathingly. She gestured with her hands, showing him the bowls heaped with rice and grilled fish that she carried. Facing Joji on an empty stomach was not a good start to her mornings. He had a way of making Reiko lose her appetite.

"I suppose it can." Joji conceded with a twitch of his brow, "Genzo has requested to speak to us both about the festival, and during then we-"

"Great. Can't wait. Looking forward to it. Really. Bye-bye now." Reiko cut him off, making her escape before he could say anything else.

She knew somewhere in the more logical side of her mind that she shouldn't be so rude to the second in command of Hajimari. But Reiko also knew that she had equal standing to him in the eyes of not only Genzo, but the whole of the village. After her threat to leave after seeing him beat Rin, Joji had been very careful not to further upset Reiko – and to that extent, Rin. After all, not only was Reiko the Lady Miko for the whole of Lord Asano's territory, she was also a close and personal friend of Princess Sara and the infamous Lieutenant. Still, it was very clear that Joji despised her. But since that feeling was mutual, Reiko hardly minded. At least over the last few weeks, they had managed something of a polite hatred towards one another.

"Good morning Rin!" Reiko called out as she finally made it to her destination. Approaching the little shack on the edge of the riverbank that Rin called home, Reiko smiled to see the little girl step out. She rubbed her eyes in the cutest way.

"Oh, sorry. Did I wake you?"

"Uh-uh." Sounded the sleepy Rin, shaking her head.

The little sound had Reiko beaming ear to ear.

Despite how much time she had spent with her, Rin still hadn't spoken a word to Reiko, but she was becoming vocal in her own way. Even better, she would sometimes smile once in a while, and it thrilled Reiko every time she saw it. It was the kind of smile that could melt any cold heart, she would bet her life on that.

"I brought breakfast," Reiko announced, handing Rin one of the bowls. Together the two of them walked over to a spot by the high embankment of the river to sit and eat. When Reiko lowered herself, she couldn't help but winch.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow." Reiko breathed out. Rin looked at her curiously.

"Sorry. I'm a bit sore. The Lieutenant put me through the wringer yesterday." Reiko explained.

Sore was not the word for it. Reiko's entire body ached as if she had aged a hundred years. Several times yesterday the muscles in her arms were exhausted to the point of failure. The Lieutenant was cruel just to prove a point. He had been trying to teach her the importance of using the muscles of her shoulders and back to draw the bow, as it would help her conserve energy in a fight. For the past several weeks his lessons have been like that, drilling into her the proper form and stance. He wanted it to be so ingrained to the point of being second nature for her. And while her form had been improving, her aim was still as bad as ever.

The Lieutenant told her not to worry about it, as that would come in time. But Reiko half expected herself to be a genius at it already. She did come from a long line of mikos and priests after all, somewhere in her had to be some natural-born talent. At this point, Reiko would settle for being able to hit the targets at all, rather than always embedding her arrows into the wall behind them. What started as a small effort to help her grow stronger – to help her protect herself and others – was turning into a permanent backache.

But even with the frustration, Reiko was grateful for the lessons. More than grateful, because they kept her distracted. She threw herself into anything that could keep her thoughts occupied for even a little while. Her duties as a miko, regular tea afternoons with the Princess, reading and re-reading the books in her overnight bag, and as many lessons in herbalism as she could pester Hanae into sharing. She needed these distractions more than she needed air, because if she ever stopped to take a moment to think then the guilt and shame and self-loathing wormed its way in.

_Kami…please, I beg whoever will listen, please let Kagome be alright…_

Bringing herself back to the present, Reiko smiled down at Rin and pretended everything was alright.

"Go on. Dig in." She encouraged.

Rin always waited for permission to eat, still so unsure of Reiko's gestures of kindness. It was probably the same reason why Rin always scoffed her food down, never knowing when her next meal would be coming. Reiko had given up giving the child chopsticks to eat with, as she was as messy with them as without. She behaved better during dinner, which they ate at Reiko's hut. It had become something of a routine for them. Reiko would bring breakfast to Rin, and then in the evening, Reiko would invite her for dinner. If ever Reiko was too busy, Hanae would be in charge of making sure she was fed, as the old woman had also taken a liking to the little girl. She was a lively child when given the chance and not half-starved.

While eating, Reiko happened to notice something different about Rin's shack. Where once there was an old and chipped pot sitting out front was now a slightly less old and chipped pot.

"Rin…where did you get that?" Reiko asked, and Rin stopped mid-gulp. The child looked up to Reiko, then to the pot she pointed to, and then finally the ground.

"Did you take it?"

Rin didn't answer, but she didn't have to. The corners of her lips pulled down like they always did whenever she felt guilty. Despite never talking, Rin was easy to read if you paid enough attention.

"I'm not going to tell anybody, remember?" Reiko said in comfort, "But you don't have to steal. Anything you want you just have to let me know, alright? I can get it for you."

"Mmh…" Rin nodded, but Reiko could see that something else was now troubling the girl.

"What's the matter?" She asked, trying to peer around the fringe of wild hair Rin was now trying to hide behind, "I don't mind doing this Rin. I don't. You saved my life, remember? You're my only friend here in the village. Well, I suppose Hanae is too, but only on her good days."

That brought Rin out of her mood quick, as she then looked up at Reiko in some kind of shock. Reiko wasn't certain what she said that was so surprising but figured the child still wasn't used to being treated with any kindness or respect.

In all honesty, Reiko wished she could do more. She had tried asking around the village to see if anyone would be willing to take care of Rin on a more permanent basis, but so far there were no volunteers. Reiko herself had plenty of room in her hut, but Reiko was hesitant to go that far. While she liked Rin, she wasn't going to be around forever. The moment the Bone-Eater's Well was found, she would be out of this place faster than a bolt of lightning. It wouldn't be fair to Rin, and Reiko would hate herself if she ever disappointed the child.

_Well, hate myself even more than I already do, if that's even possible,_ Reiko thought with a grimace, _Maybe I should be a bit more concerned about all these deep-rooted self-loathing issues I have, but then I suppose you can't change what nature dictates…_

"How about a game?" Reiko asked once they had both finished their breakfasts.

Rin nodded. She liked games. Probably because she won them most of the time. At first Reiko had been doing that on purpose, making up games that were stacked in Rin's favor. But Reiko began to realize that no matter what they played Rin always won. But not today. Today Reiko was finally going to beat this small child!

"Okay, this one is a bit different. It's called rock, paper, scissors. What you do is you count to three, then make your hand into a rock, a paper, or a pair of scissors." Reiko paused to demonstrate with her own hands, "The point of the game is to beat the other person. Rock breaks scissors, scissors cut paper, and paper covers rock. Okay?"

Rin nodded, eager to start playing already.

"We will do two out of three. If I win you…uh, you have to help me with laundry. If you win, you get to pick what's for dinner. And please, have mercy on me this time and don't choose something with mushrooms in it." Reiko begged, on the off chance that Rin could win this game.

"Alright. Rock! Paper! Scissors!" Reiko counted, throwing scissors.

Rin threw rock.

"Beginner's luck," Reiko huffed, "Let's go again. Rock! Paper! Scissors!"

Reiko threw rock. Rin threw paper.

"Um…how about best of five?"

Rin was not going to let Reiko out that easy and grinned in victory. Just for that Reiko felt it was worth losing. But the child had no mercy. She chose kinoko gohan for dinner for the third time in a row, much to the horror of Reiko's taste buds.

* * *

If the Blood Maiden had been aware she had an audience to her sound defeat by a child, perhaps she would have been more embarrassed. As it was, the spectator was growing tired of the scene, wondering not for the first time that day why he still lingered. He was coming to the conclusion that the suspicions held in his mind were mere coincidence. Yet for one such as himself, coincidence often meant he was going in the right direction. It was why he came here in the first place. But in this instance, he was uncertain where that direction led. And that was why he remained. Besides, curiosity could be such a damning thing...

* * *

_Reiko was falling, but she knew that would end soon enough._

_'Your heart! Your blood! Give it to us!' The creature cried in its strange discord of a hundred voices acting like one. A dozen different hands, claws, and slimy appendages grabbed at her, pulling her in a dozen different directions as if each part wanted her for itself alone. The feeling of teeth and tongues caressed her skin as the creature finally brought her to its putrid body. They kept falling, twisting together until Reiko was trapped within itself, unable to breathe._

_It tore into her, ripping her apart from the inside. She couldn't scream or move or beg._

_And she wasn't alone._

_Trapped with her, she could see others struggling to break free. Her mother and Kagome. The agony on their faces was worse to Reiko than her own. A thousand times worse. Death was more inviting than this hell. Why couldn't she just die? Why did she have to drag her mother and Kagome down with her? It was her fault this monster was born, her fault the monster hungered for their flesh. Compared to her, the monster was innocent. It was she who was depraved. So selfish. So greedy. Why did she keep living when she should just end their hunger? She was made to end their torment, yet she kept on denying her fate. She was the Blood Maiden after all. It was pointless to struggle against the curse, it only served to hurt others._

_She was made to feed the monsters because she was one too..._

Reiko's eyes opened, and for several moments all she could do was lay there and blink as the afternoon sun blinded her. For a moment, a faint moment, she thought she felt something nearby. Someone. Reiko wished them closer, begging to know she was not alone after waking up from hell.

But as the world rushed back to her, she finally sat up with a gasp as if she had been underwater. The panic induced by the nightmare stayed with her for a while, and for the longest time, Reiko had to concentrate on keeping herself from crying. Because the moment she started, she wouldn't be able to stop. She knew she was long overdue for a meltdown, but wanted to push it off a little bit longer.

"It's fine...breathe...just breathe...it's fine. Totally fine. We're totally fine." Reiko tried to convince herself.

She never should have closed her eyes. When she had laid down in the shade, she thought a minute or two wouldn't hurt. She had been so exhausted, but she should have known better. That nightmare was always waiting for her. And it was getting worse. Reiko swore she could still feel that thing's tongue on her, the scar it left on her side throbbed at the memory of pain. Worse, far worse, was always seeing Kagome like that. Reiko hated herself enough whenever she recalled her mother's last moments, but to see Kagome there with her too...

"Kami. Why's it so hard to find one old well?" She asked out loud as if the forest around her had an answer. If it did, it did not share with her.

It was late afternoon now. With Hanae's help, Reiko had finally tackled her laundry. It had been a daunting task that involved drenching the clothes and sheets, beating the dirt out of them on a large stone, wringing them, soaping them up, beating them again, before washing them out one last time. It took them several hours to do because Reiko was so useless at it. At least Rin seemed to have fun as she 'helped' them by splashing around a bit in the river.

They finished in time for the daily yokai feeding. Today Reiko made them some simple pork rice. She could get away with one pot, as whatever she had unleashed when she killed the ogre still had an effect on the area. But the yokai were returning, and with each passing day more came. At least their numbers were not so alarming as they had been in the beginning though. She wondered if another display of reiryoku would discourage more from showing up.

Reiko wasn't certain though, and it could be dangerous to risk it. She didn't exactly have the best control over it yet. She tried to think of ways she could try it, hoping to distract herself from her nightmare. She had become very good at that lately; pretending everything was alright. It came easy to her. It ran in the family after all, her father a master of willful ignorance. And Reiko could admit there was a certain appeal to it. It was nice to pretend for a moment that everything was fine and she wasn't guilty for the death of a loved one a second time…

"Stop, stop, stop, stop!" She yelled, rubbing the threatening sting of tears that came to her eyes. Reiko begged whatever god, spirit, or even yokai that listened for some reprieve. She was doing everything she could, and it still didn't feel like enough. She felt so selfish for not doing enough.

"Well, I suppose I could leave and try and find the Bone-Eater's Well on my own. All I would have to do is avoid the bandits on the roads, yokai that would want to eat my heart, and locate an abandoned old well that seasoned scouts can't find. Yeah, what a great plan," Reiko scoffed to herself.

The logical part of her knew that it was best to stay here and use the resources at her command. She had a whole territory looking for the damn thing, what made her think she could find it any faster? She had done everything and still she felt so helpless. She was supposed to be getting stronger to protect everyone she cared about, not weaker. But how could she protect Kagome when she couldn't even find her?

A sense of foreboding settled into Reiko, and she shuddered. The forest felt colder for some reason, and it took her out of her thoughts. Suspiciously, she checked her surroundings. The forest was quiet in a way that unsettled her, and the feeling she had woken to from her nightmare returned as she felt that she wasn't alone anymore. But this time it wasn't so comforting.

"Is…is someone out there?" She asked, knowing it was a stupid question.

_'Blood Maiden…'_

Oddly enough after hearing that, Reiko felt herself calm down.

"Oh. It's you guys."

She had forgotten why she had come out here in the first place. A small group of yokai made their way out of the undergrowth towards her. There was no more than seven this time, but it was the usual band of regulars she had come to expect.

"There you all are. I've been waiting forever. What took you so long?" She smiled as they dove for the pot of rice and pork without any hesitation.

One of them, the kamaitachi, raised its head long enough to chitter something at her. Reiko took a moment to try and understand it. Unlike hearing their desires to eat her heart, which was always crystal-clear, actual conversations were a bit garbled with lesser yokai as they spoke what could barely be considered words. She had tried asking if any of them knew about the Bone-Eater's Well – seeing as how it was a place to bury yokai corpses –but all she got were some displeased hisses. Still, Reiko was able to pick up on the general feeling of their sounds.

"Scared? Why would you guys be scared?"

Now done eating their fill, more of the yokai chatted at her, and she shivered at what they told her.

"So…there's someone out there, huh?" She didn't want to, but Reiko's eyes wandered back to the shadows of the forest. Her feeling hadn't been wrong then. There was something out there, something bad enough it scared the yokai. The only time she ever seen yokai even hesitate to come near her was when she with Lord Sesshomaru…did that mean that he was near?

Reiko shook that thought out of her head as quickly as it appeared. The chances of him being here were slim to laughable.

"Well, whoever you are, you won't get any of my food by being shy. You better come out if you want some." She announced to the shadows of the forest. Nothing but a breeze answered her. Reiko shrugged.

"Alright. Be that way. But you are missing out."

Whatever it was, it wasn't bothering her yet, so she would give it the benefit of the doubt. It probably was nothing anyway, since she couldn't hear any voices clamoring for her heart. If anything, it might be a human, as small yokai could be kind of skittish.

Her musings ended as the kamaitachi then padded its way over to her. Like a cat, it curled itself into her lap for a nap. It had become something of a habit for the creature, and Reiko found she didn't mind so much now. It reminded her of Buyo in a way, and it brought her comfort to scratch the weasels' ears and hear it purr. Finally, she began to put the images of the nightmares behind her.

"You act so cute and harmless. Who would ever guess that you can carve out chunks of flesh so fast that no blood gets spilled, but also the victim can't even feel it when it happens?" Reiko said as the weasel snuggled itself closer to her, causing some jealousy among the other yokai, "But that's yokai for you. Can't change your natures, can you?"

One yokai, sensing an opportunity with her rhetorical question, decided to squeak out. It didn't get the answer it wanted when Reiko wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"What? No! That doesn't mean I'm ever going to cook a baby for you guys. I told you to stop asking! Just for that, tomorrow's meal is going to be completely meatless!"

This menu change did not go over well with the yokai, and the one that had made the suggestion found itself on the receiving end of several withering glares.

* * *

Not long after the Blood Maiden's admonishment did she leave the forest, taking with her the empty pot. The sight of her affection for the creatures had been a repulsive display for her unseen audience, but that her scent – the rain, the spice, the herbs, the honey, the wine that had been so soothing – now carried the stench of weasel clinging to it was even more so.

It provoked a vexation in this Sesshomaru for many reasons, some of which he could not name.

It was unnatural, the way she acted, and it disappointed him. This Sesshomaru had suspected – due to recent events – that her act of gentleness was a façade as he first thought. It would have set the world right in his eyes. A miko could never wish to help yokai, one could never be so kind. Inuyasha had once been so fooled and nearly lost his life to such a woman who also pretended to be so innocent. Yet it had been a trick all along.

And yet, no. There was no trick. And this Sesshomaru found it peculiar how much he preferred that it had been.

For Blood Maiden was everything she appeared to be. Harmless and simple-minded, and kind to everything that slithered or breathed. Trusting as well, and completely blind. She almost sensed him then, in the vulnerable waking moments of her sleep, and seemed to be aware she was not alone. And yet he remained unseen to her dulled senses. Given that she was the Blood Maiden, one would think her to be more wary of danger. Apparently, one would be wrong.

When she first approached the woods, he thought she had finally noticed his yoki that staked claim over the forest. But no, she was as blind as ever, blind enough that she stopped a few paces from the tree he reposed in to take a nap of all things. For a human maiden, it was an unsafe risk, but for the Blood Maiden, it was nigh suicide. And that she had allowed a lesser yokai to nuzzle her…unthinkable.

If this was how the Blood Maiden acted when she thought herself unobserved, then it must be a genuine act. A part of the nature of her 'pure' heart. She had the power to exorcise most any yokai, yet she took a perverse delight in extending her hand first in pity. And it was the same for when she had approached this Sesshomaru. Offering her food and aid, even spilling her blood for him...

Yet this Sesshomaru was not here to scrutinize the Blood Maiden's flawed character. In all regards, she was a pointless creature below his notice, and the same went for her penchant for self-destruction. Even if it was _slightly_ amusing.

The Blood Maiden's close proximity had given this Sesshomaru the chance to observe her. Or more to the point, her reiryoku. That was the reason he had been wasting his time in this human infested valley after all. Her power had grown and she seemed more adjusted as a miko, keeping her hair loose and flowing than tied back like other shrine maidens. Whatever she had done to the ogre had further unleashed the reiryoku inside her, making it as palpable as her strange scent. Under her ignorance as she slept, this Sesshomaru reached out with his yoki to further assess.

The air charged itself with an agitated intensity as the two energies met. As with herself, the Blood Maiden's reiryoku was calm and passive, sensing no danger. It was almost curious, furling itself against the edges of his own tenderly. This Sesshomaru began to wonder if he had been wrong in his suspicions. But then the Blood Maiden awoke, wide-eyed and fearful from her nightmare, and there it was. It was ever so slight and brief…but familiar. The same song of power though a different rhythm.

It wasn't enough to make a decisive verdict. It was still too passive. But it was enough to stay this Sesshomaru's hand from further action. He would observe a little longer. If soon enough it was not revealed, if his suspicions proved wrong, he would make the Blood Maiden regret wasting his time…

* * *

"Wait, I have to do what now?"

"A dance!" Genzo repeated, his excitement worrying Reiko. She shook her head in confusion.

"You lost me."

"It will tie the whole event together. The Spring Equinox Festival is when we devote our time to show our affection for all living things. What better way to end such a sacred day than to have our beloved Lady Miko dance the Kagura? It will guarantee a good harvest and an abundance of fish in our river! It will help us all put the war behind once and for all." Genzo explained in full as he and Reiko continued to walk down the main thoroughfare of Hajimari.

With each word he spoke Reiko's vision became tunneled, and she started to bump into people as they passed by.

"But…I never learned the Kagura dance...I can't dance."

"I am sure we can find someone to teach you in time for the festival."

"Genzo, you don't get it. I can't dance." She tried to stress, but Genzo was ignoring her.

"You will be splendid, am I certain of it! Now, as for food, of course we should have pickled plum blossoms, and I am certain we can trade for plenty of seabream…"

Genzo went on about his plans for the Spring Equinox; where they would set up some food stalls, where they would place an elevated stage, the number of lanterns they would need to string to light the events for the evening. Reiko could barely hear him as he rambled on. All she could think of was that one time she decided to go out of her comfort zone and auditioned for a school play. She got two feet onto the stage to read for her part when she had to run out of the auditorium to throw up. All she had been auditioning for was school girl #5. And Genzo expected her to dance in front of a crowd of _hundreds?_

But worse was how certain Genzo sounded that she would be there for it. The festival was several weeks away, but if Reiko was still around, it mean she had been here three whole months. A whole season spent in the past. Ninety days.

She…she didn't want to be around for it. She shouldn't even be here. This was the Sengoku period for crying out loud! What in the world was she doing here planning a festival for a village? She should be working in the kitchen as a line cook at the Lily Dragon. She had been so excited to start working in the kitchen. But Reiko supposed that if she and Kagome got back – when, Reiko chided herself, when they got back – she would go back to her father.

No doubt he worried about her and Kagome. Was he helping Auntie Emi and Grandpa look for them? What if Sota told him about Kagome falling in down the well? Oh, Kami, no. There was no way Reiko would wish for him to relive those hellish memories even if they didn't get along. And…and what if there were more monsters in the wellhouse? What if Sota went inside one day and got taken too? Would he get dragged into the past or would the yokai rip him apart with no mercy, trapping him with Reiko's nightmares alongside Kagome and her mother, never giving her peace for the rest of her –

"Ah! Joji! There you are!" Genzo said, ripping Reiko out of her thoughts.

As Joji approached the pair of them, Reiko had never been so glad to see that man's wide-set mouth and hooked nose. The moment she saw him, the rush of worry and fear inside stilled itself into annoyance. She could always count on Joji to piss her off.

"Help me in some small matter, would you?" Genzo chatted, "Help me convince the Lady Miko that she must dance the Kagura for our Spring Equinox."

"I am sure the Lady Miko won't deny us the pleasure of her blessings," Joji said.

Sure enough, Reiko was already annoyed with him. But with a sigh, she decided to concede – it was pointless to argue when Genzo had his mind set on something.

"If you can call me tripping all over a stage a blessing, I guess I won't argue."

"Oh, good. Good. The matter is settled. This festival will be a most auspicious occasion this year." Genzo clapped his hands excited before turning towards Joji.

"That reminds me, have you had the chance to speak to the miko about the marriages?"

"I had attempted this morning, but the Lady Miko seemed to be in a hurry."

"What marriages?"

"Oh, well, seeing as how this festival is one of the few we celebrate, it is a popular day for couples to marry," Genzo explained.

"I see, and you want me to bless their marriages, right?" Reiko hazard to guess. At least this would be something a bit more familiar for her than the Kagura dance. Besides running the gift shop or funerals, she saw Grandpa do weddings on a regular basis at the shrine.

"Yes! With you blessing the couples, I am certain healthy sons will soon follow!"

Reiko barely contained her grimace at Genzo's enthusiasm. He sounded way too much like her Grandpa there.

"Okay. So, who are the love birds?"

"Mei and Hisao, Kame and Ryo, Fumi and Isao." Joji listed.

"Fumi?" Reiko repeated with a frown, "But she is only fourteen, and Isao is like forty already."

_That, and he is missing teeth and his clothes always have mysterious food stains._ Reiko thought, her frown deepening and she tried to picture the couple. And the picture they made was too disgusting. No wonder poor Fumi had been looking so glum lately. Isao was known throughout the village as being a slob and drunk on the best of days. Fumi was a sweet, shy girl that always smiled at Reiko and would give her pointers on how to take care of Chie – Fumi being the one who gifted the chicken after all.

"Her parents feel she is old enough." Joji insisted.

"I am not going to help marry off a child. Forget it."

"Fumi's parents are too old to take care of her. They need Fumi to marry so that her husband will help take care of them as they age. You don't want to rob them of their security?"

"Well, if it takes a village to raise a child, then it should take a village to help people into retirement." Reiko rebuffed, only to then turn a scowl towards Joji, "Then again, seeing how the village treats Rin, I could be wrong."

Joji's jaw clenched in agitation, and as he spoke Reiko could almost hear his teeth grinding, "Rin has her place. As does Fumi. And Fumi's place is to marry Isao. Just as it is your place to serve the people of this village and bless their marriage the same as any other."

"Oh? And here I thought my place was to serve the interests of the village's spiritual wellbeing." Reiko said with an air of innocence, "And I don't think it would be good for Fumi's wellbeing to marry a pig who itches his crotch in public."

"Then you are going to leave the girl and her parents without any protection? Hardly seems you care so much for her wellbeing as you do your pride, _Lady Miko_." Joji spat those last words out like they were poison.

And Reiko knew, she knew in the more logical side of her mind that she should drop the subject. Making waves was the last thing she wanted to do, and she remembered that Isao was Joji's cousin. But she couldn't help herself.

"And what is Isao going to protect them from exactly? I don't think ginormous dumplings are going to try and raid the village anytime soon."

_Oh, that did it._ Reiko chuckled to herself, watching as Joji's face turned red in frustration.

"Now, now. Let us not devolve this into an argument." Genzo tried to soothe, the tense situation now gathering attention from passersby. "Please, Lady Miko. Reconsider. Fumi is a little on the young side, but it is understandable given the circumstances. Can't you see that-"

"No. I can't see that. And I _won't_ see that if I have any say in the matter." Reiko interrupted with a tone of finality. As she started to wonder where all this confidence was coming from, it was all gone the moment Joji shouted at her at the top of his lungs.

"Your ignorance is as willful as your tongue!"

If people were listening before, everyone within earshot now stopped to stare. In seeing Reiko's alarm and that he now had an audience, Joji tore into her.

"You may not have noticed, but our people are still recovering from war. Our rice is being taken Lord Asano to pay for his soldiers to deal with the bandits from the north. We must work our fields if we are to continue to receive the Lord's protection. If we fail, we will be at the mercy of any bandits that come our way! Once more, if we do not harvest enough, then we'll starve come winter. Every available man, woman, and child is working their fingers to the bone to ensure this does not happen. Fumi's marriage to Isao will allow her parents the relief that not only will she taken care of, but they will as well should times of trouble be upon us."

Reiko wanted to find the words that would turn her anger and humiliation back onto Joji, but she couldn't. All she could think about was how her father would speak to her in the same tone of voice whenever she brought up something that was better left unsaid, and it reduced her to a child. Taking her silence to mean she was actually heeding his words, Joji finished his speech with a sneer.

"I cannot allow you to intervene in matters that concern the wellbeing of the villagers. Perhaps you thought your intentions well-meaning, but they are only foolish. You have only been here two months. You cannot, and will not, doom this village. Say you will give your blessing, then we'll be done with this!"

Reiko was silent. She wanted to shout at Joji and tell him wrong, but she couldn't. Because he wasn't...but she would change that.

"You're right." Reiko whispered, and Joji looked shocked to hear those words. He was about to throw his head back and laugh in victory. But Reiko snatched that away from him when she turned to bow to Genzo.

"I'm sorry Genzo. I haven't been acting like a proper miko. But I have a plan if you will bear with me."

Genzo, to his benefit, gave Reiko a hesitant nod.

"I know for a fact that Princess Sara is looking for a new maid. She mentioned it at tea the other day. I am sure she will take Fumi in, so that takes care of her and her parents' wellbeing. As for Lord Asano, I will speak to him. I am close to him and his Lieutenant and will find a way to spare people from having to give up more of their harvest than they already. And I will do something about the bandits myself. I...I may have a way to locate their hideout so we can finally deal with them. As Hanae says, why treat the symptoms when you can be the cure?" She rushed out in one breath.

In all honesty, Reiko had been making up everything as she went along, but she meant it. Princess Sara would be happy to do Reiko the favor of taking Fumi in, so that was no concern. As for the bandits, well, Reiko did actually have a plan, surprisingly enough. She had mentioned it for good measure to further piss off Joji, but some part of her meant it. She owed this village and its people so much, and she wanted to repay and protect them as a proper miko would.

_Though, did I have to pick the most neck-risking way to do it? I mean, they probably would have appreciated a hearty thank-you…_Reiko gulped.

Genzo, after several moments of silent consideration, finally nodded.

"Yes, Lady Miko. Your plan is a better solution. A lasting one too."

There was a muttering of surprise from the crowd around them now, knowing the significance of what happened. It was clear Joji had tried to make a play for power over their Lady Miko to put her in her place. And yet it was the Lady Miko who won in the end, and the shame on Joji's face was plain for all to see. A woman, a stranger at that, was more valued than he. And worse, she was aware of it.

"Don't you agree Joji?" Genzo asked, giving the man an honorable way to make amends with the Lady Miko and save some face. But that was the last thing on Joji's mind.

"You…you conniving bitch! How dare you humiliate me this way!" He shouted, raising a fist as he stormed towards her. Instinctively Reiko flinched and raised her arms to protect herself.

"Joji! Please!" Genzo panicked, knowing Joji's temper and fearing what harm it would bring to the Lady Miko. But before Joji could so much as land a finger on her…he stopped.

Reiko didn't even know why he had until she looked at her hands. Her reiryoku was spilling itself out of her, reacting to the danger on instinct. It came to the surface so easily, and felt so much more powerful than before. It scared her. The conscious fire of her power lashed out from her palms, hurting her a little, but not as much as it would hurt Joji if he touched her right now. But by the look of pure terror on his face, that was now far from his mind. And he had been so ready to hit her. She was the Lady Miko, the Blood Maiden. Where did this sack of shit get the nerve to think he could hit her like she was some child? Hit her like he had Rin?

_I guess monsters can't change what their nature dictates…_

"Do you know that spiritual powers not only exorcise yokai, but wickedness in humans as well?" She asked Joji. His voice failed as she took a step towards him, bring a glowing hand closer to his face. The man whimpered, too afraid to move.

"That's what will happen if you touch me Joji. I swear to the gods, I will tear the sins right out of you and show them to the world. Because you are wicked. And I've had enough of your fucking ego. You strut around here thinking you have power because you can shout and use your fists on little girls!"

Reiko was now close to the paralyzed Joji, so close that she could lean in to whisper in his ear. "But compared to me, you're a pathetic worm. I purify yokai that would rip out your insides and feast on them while you still had breath enough to scream. And I have to say I prefer their company to yours. I have true power. Something you will_ never_ have. You are worthless, selfish, helpless, and pathetic."

These words…Reiko wasn't certain what part of her mind they had come from. She had never known this side of herself, but they felt wrong to say. Wrong, and yet worth it when she saw Joji collapse like a puddle to the ground. The wide-eyed crowd had pressed themselves closer but flinched back when Reiko turned to address them and a petrified Genzo.

"I'm going to my hut to rest. Tomorrow, Genzo and I will go speak to Lord Asano to deal with the bandits. When we return, Joji will have removed himself from _my_ village."

Her voice was so commanding that it startled Reiko, the world rushing back to her as it had after her nightmare. But this was much worse because it was real. The power, the anger, the joy at seeing Joji cower, where inside her had those come from? Had she…would she…if Joji had touched her would she have…?

The question never formed in Reiko's mind as she turned from everyone. The crowd parted for her, and she walked off in hopes she would reach her hut soon. But whispers traveled faster than her, and anyone who saw her ran away like she was poison. The people of Hajimari loved their Lady Miko, but now some of them feared her too.

Reiko only realized she had gone in the opposite direction of her hut when she found herself at the river. Rin's shack was in view, but Reiko couldn't bring herself to take another step.

She fell to her knees, and those tears she had been able to hold back earlier could no longer be forced down. The meltdown that had been building since Sota had told her Kagome had taken by a monster finally reached the end of its patience. The only positive thing was at least no one could hear her over the river as sobs left her breathless. Or so she thought. As if summoned by her misery, Rin came over to Reiko. She did not speak and she did not touch her, but she sat down next to Reiko as she cried. And the little girl would never know how desperately Reiko loved her for that…

* * *

"Hn..." This Sesshomaru sounded to himself in satisfaction.

The end result of the Blood Maiden's little confrontation had been most enlightening. It would appear she was not always so merciful and giving, for even her 'pure' heart had its limits. More importantly, her outpouring of anger had proven what this Sesshomaru had suspected. Her once gentle reiryoku, now conscious of danger and poised to attack, allowed for a better understanding of its nature.

And now that a connection had been established, this Sesshomaru began to wonder about the _why_ and_ how…_

During the weeks since he last saw the Blood Maiden, this Sesshomaru had given her little thought as he attempted to find an arm to replace the one Inuyasha took. This Sesshomaru knew it would not be an easy task to find a yokai compatible with himself, and yet it proved to be impossible. One use and the replacement limb became worthless. Whatever hindered this Sesshomaru's ability to heal that part of himself, it would continue to keep him disfigured by his defeat.

After yet another arm failed after slaughtering some bandits, this Sesshomaru began to consider alternatives. Then what should present itself but an opportunity; one that took shape in a lowly yokai that called itself Naraku. An audacious character to be sure, but one that appeared genuine in his hatred of Inuyasha. The lowly yokai offered his services to this Sesshomaru, pledging an alliance in the destruction of the hanyō. And his proposal was intriguing; a human arm with a shard of the sacred Shikon no Tama. This Sesshomaru knew of the power the jewel, of its tragic origins. It was something that only lower yokai pursued, them and hanyōs like Inuyasha. Still, this Sesshomaru was eager to make progress and found allowance in his pride to accept the offering.

That same night, this Sesshomaru sought Inuyasha out. It was not difficult to find him, even with the hanyō's tendency to mingle his scent with the stench of humans. He was taking refuge in a village, accompanied by that same girl from before and a monk that Naraku saw fit to warn this Sesshomaru of. It came as no surprise to him that the hanyō kept such company or that he could not wield the Tessaiga. He swung it like a hacksaw, with no more skill than that of a butcher with a cleaver. It was all too easy for this Sesshomaru to take the sword from Inuyasha, easier still to show its true power.

The Wind Scar…the ability to slay a hundred in one swipe…

It felt so natural, even within the grasp of a human hand. This Sesshomaru wielded its' power, showing Inuyasha that he was the rightful owner of the sword. The Wind Scar left a hollow in the earth, splitting the mountain. The sword forged of their father's fang indeed reigned supreme. The Tessaiga was unable to choose its owner due to their father's influence. This Sesshomaru thought Inuyasha would finally understand his proper place was to die.

And yet, Inuyasha once again found luck to be on his side. After this Sesshomaru punctured the hanyō's chest, a near-fatal blow in itself, he managed to wretch the Tessaiga away from this Sesshomaru. In the process he lost consciousness, but the hanyō held fast to it. And though he knew not its true power, the sword rose up to protect its master.

Yes, in the end the sword had indeed chosen Inuyasha. Of that this Sesshomaru could no longer be mistaken. If this Sesshomaru were to have made a move then to separate the two, the sword would have struck him down. And this Sesshomaru would not underestimate the power of the Tessaiga was capable of, even in unworthy hands, a second time. He had no choice but to accept that the Tessaiga was beyond his reach, and thus there was little point in remaining...

Upon this failure, the arm and the shard inside it began to burn this Sesshomaru in his departure. The insects of Naraku collected it from him, a contingency in case this Sesshomaru had been defeated. Such a safeguard insulted this Sesshomaru, and he sought to repay the favor to the lowly yokai that dared to pity him. Naraku escaped, asking that this Sesshomaru continue in his anger and he would call upon him if the opportunity to destroy Inuyasha presented itself once more.

This Sesshomaru would have sneered in humor if he had been more inclined. There would never be a shortage of his righteous anger concerning the Tessaiga. And yet, at that moment, this Sesshomaru felt his anger and curiosity directed at another creature besides Inuyasha.

The girl. The one who managed to pull the Tessaiga from its resting place…this Sesshomaru could not forget her. Or rather who she reminded him of…

He had seen Inuyasha's female companion before. He had idly noted her wavy black hair, the boldness of her foolish words, and her feelings towards Inuyasha despite his yokai half. But last night they echoed in familiarity alongside her reiryoku. This Sesshomaru had not witnessed it before until she tried to aid Inuyasha in their fight. But all the same, this Sesshomaru knew he had sensed something like it before. It was not until she attempted to purify the Shikon shard from his arm that he knew why.

It was the same as _hers_. The Blood Maiden.

There was no mistake. From the first moment he had laid eyes on her, the surge of reiryoku inside the Blood Maiden proved itself to be unique. When his yoki had coiled around her on their second meeting, it had tasted the edge of something unfathomable and fascinating within the miko. A power deeper than any holy servant this Sesshomaru had come across before. And though the girl with Inuyasha was nowhere near as strong, her reiryoku possessed a similar frequency to the Blood Maiden's. It could only be that the two were related, and in more ways than one…

In the wake of his failure, this Sesshomaru was in an allowing mood for his curiosity. His yoki needed time to replenish the damage his armor had sustained anyway, during which this Sesshomaru would entertain his suspicions about the Blood Maiden and Inuyasha's companion. He knew, of course, even if there was a connection it would be of little threat to him. They were simple humans, and whether both females were allies to Inuyasha hardly mattered for they both were inept. Though granted, at least Inuyasha's female companion seemed to have a better instinct for survival than the Blood Maiden.

But now it was undeniable. The Blood Maiden's show of reiryoku had proven that there indeed was a connection between the two women. And for a being of this Sesshomaru's standing, there were no coincidences.

There had to be a reason as to _why_ the Blood Maiden and the girl that followed Inuyasha both came across this Sesshomaru's path on the same night – the night he had suffered the loss of the Tessaiga and his arm. They had to related by blood as well as power. Their appearances were strikingly similar. But they also possessed similar reiryoku, and they both held a soft place in their hearts for yokai. And they both sought to aid the sons of Inu no Taisho…one for Inuyasha, and one for Sesshomaru...as it had been for the fangs of their father…

Was this then the work of Inu no Taisho? As he had seen fit to gift Inuyasha a tainted fang that needed a human connection, and this Sesshomaru a fang that did not cut, he had also seen fit to bring these women into their lives? It was a pattern that Inu no Taisho would approve of, for he himself had the swords forged to protect his human mate so long ago. Did his fondness for humans go so deep that he would try to corrupt both of his sons the same way he himself had been? This Sesshomaru had little doubt. After all, was it not the will of every parent to do what they thought was best for their children, however ill-advised?

And yet, even the great Inu no Taisho only had so much influence beyond the grave. And though this Sesshomaru would not put it past his father to use humans in this way, it was giving a dead man too much credit. Even more damning was this Sesshomaru own self. As he knew the Tenseiga to be an unworthy weapon of himself, so too did he know the Blood Maiden to be nothing more than an amusing simpleton. A small curiosity, and nothing more.

Even so, this Sesshomaru could not completely dismiss what he had discovered. There was a connection, though no one other than coincidence was to blame for it. If he were a more reckless being, this Sesshomaru would kill the Blood Maiden and be done with it. Alas, that was not something possible even for one such as himself. To kill the Blood Maiden, to taste her blood or her heart, was to invite a fate worse than death. It was her curse, one that damned her as well as her victims. An inconvenience to be sure, and one that could not be helped.

Yet it was in this Sesshomaru's best interest to continue with further observation. On even the smallest chance that Inu no Taisho was behind this, this Sesshomaru would know of it. And he could not deny a feeling that the Blood Maiden had some inevitable role she had yet to play. But for now, it remained a trifling thing. The Blood Maiden was not an open threat to this Sesshomaru, even if she was somehow a tool of Inu no Taisho's will. So long as she did not stand in his way, it mattered little what she did. She was too giving, too weak, and too blind. Even if the viciousness shown in her little outburst had been somewhat _gratifying_ to witness.

For the moment, all the suspicions this Sesshomaru sought to answer had been lain to rest. All other questions – the why and the how – could wait. This Sesshomaru had more important matters at hand. The path to supreme conquest still laid before him. His armor now repaired and his curiosity satisfied, this Sesshomaru stood and ascended into the sky to take his leave. The scent of the Blood Maiden dissipated with distance, though it clung to the edges of this Sesshomaru's senses even as he put her from his mind…

* * *

AN: Oh, boy. I am glad I finally got this chapter out! It took me forever to write, mostly because I wrote all of it, hated it, and rewrote it again, cutting something like 5,000 words out. But I really enjoyed writing more of Reiko and Sesshomaru, even if they weren't directly interreacting. And as always, I hope Sesshomaru was in character here. I feel he is definitely smart enough to put two and two together about Reiko and Kagome, and would suspect the huge coincidence of seeing them both so often before/after/during important times as something he needed to further investigate. And of course he would blame it all on Inu no Taisho – daddy issues don't you know? Because of this, Sesshomaru is teetering on the edge of curiosity while still dismissing Reiko as a threat. And don't get me wrong, if Sesshomaru could kill Reiko, he probably would have done so already – or not, he's hard to read even for me - but he knows he can't, so he will just wait and watch for now (which will just make his curiosity grow but of course he only finds her _mildly _amusing, and oops we have a perfect recipe for a tsundere). Anyway, I just hope that you enjoyed Sesshomaru in this chapter as much as I did writing him.

As for your questions concerning Reiko and her powers, I am aware of them and I do plan on answering them (questions like why can't she just heal Sesshomaru with her blood, why Sesshomaru won't kill her, how she handles_ that_ time of the month, etc). Keep asking questions if you have them, cause I don't want to leave you guys hanging, but I do have a plan (sort of). And as always, thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed and faved cause we are past 200 now!

Please join Reiko in the next chapter as she attempts to deliver on her promise to deal with the bandits. While she is - _somewhat_ \- successful, she finds herself in an even worse predicament when an adorable kitsune named Shippo attacks her!


	10. A Chance Encounter

**Chapter 10; A Chance Encounter:**

AN: This chapter takes place between the end of episode 21 (the Inu gang sees Naraku for the first time) and the beginning of episode 22 (Kikyo is revealed to still be alive). During this time, the Inu gang (just Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, and Miroku for now) are wandering around looking for more jewel shards. What a perfect time for something to go terribly wrong.

* * *

_'Your heart.'_

"No."

_'Give us your heart…'_ The yokai hissed louder.

"No heart. Only shiro-ae salad, teriyaki mackerel, or rice balls." Reiko said, her tone unwavering as she stared down the five imps in front of her. They whispered to one another before their representative spoke again.

_'Your heart…'_

"Sorry," Reiko shook her head, "That's off the table. You have to pick one of these dishes or you get nothing."

_'Mackerel…and your heart…'_

"Mackerel and the salad, no heart. Last chance."

This made them nervous, and the imps chatted amongst themselves again. They didn't want to walk away with nothing. Then again, they could try and attack the Blood Maiden and take her heart. Then they would get everything! But…that seemed like a lot of work. And it seemed rather rude to kill her after she was so nice as to offer them this food. It was a close vote, but in the end, the imps nodded in agreement to Reiko.

"I'm glad we could come to an understanding." She smirked, trying not to show how nervous their little debate made her. She pushed the agreed upon dishes closer to the imps, and immediately the five of them started to attack the bento boxes.

_Better them than me,_ Reiko grimaced. But overall, she was happy with the bargain, as it left her with some rice balls. It was always good to have food she could hurl at just in case other yokai came along. For now, these yokai were satisfied. And once they were done devouring their fill, Reiko was able to get to the point of their meeting.

"Okay, time for your end of the bargain. Where is the bandits' hideout?"

The imps, not having planned this far, made uncertain chittering sounds.

"That's nice, but the deal was for a bandit hideout, not a hot spring." Reiko frowned, worrying that she might have been conned by some imps. Kami, she hoped she wasn't wrong about this. So many people were depending on her right now, and Reiko did not want to let them down or suffer a slow death of embarrassment. She had been so sure this would work.

Thankfully, the smallest of the imps had something useful for her. It screeched to get itself heard over the others, and Reiko smiled.

"Really? That close?" It was exactly what she wanted to hear, and she patted the imp's head in gratitude, causing the others to frown in jealousy, "Thanks. You've guys been a big help."

Grabbing what remained of the bento boxes, Reiko packed them back up on her basket. Slinging it over her shoulder, she stood up and turned to leave the forest. Hearing the yokai try to follow after her, she turned around sharply.

"Ah-ah! No following." She ordered. The imps whimpered so pathetically that Reiko had to chuckle.

"Okay. If you promise to behave yourselves, I'll try to visit again."

They seemed pleased to hear that, and this time when Reiko moved, they did not follow. The forest was unfamiliar to Reiko, but luckily, she hadn't wandered so far in that she couldn't find her way back to the road she had come from. She was also lucky that she was able to find such agreeable and – relatively – harmless yokai that knew exactly what she needed. Still, for appearance's sake, she slowed down and took her time to get back. Reiko could not believe that worked! Well, she had hoped it would, but it did! Who could have guessed being able to understand yokai could be so useful?

_And here every psychologist my father took me to told me the voices weren't real. Well, they are real, and they give adequate directions!_ Reiko smirked to herself.

Her mood began to lift a bit, bordering on almost ecstatic when she found the road just as the sun was getting ready to set. Waiting for her was a troop of some odd fifty samurai. The moment she came into view all eyes shifted to her, and Reiko tried her best not to look intimidated as she made her way over to the Lieutenant. He smiled when she saw her approach.

"How was scouting, Lady Miko?"

"Good. The bandits are on the leeward side of that hill there. There's a cave that they've taken from some…um, locals." She told him, not sure what leeward meant but it sounded important. The Lieutenant seemed a bit surprised to hear this but then nodded.

"That is excellent. I'll send a soldier to confirm their location, and then we shall exterminate the vermin come the dawn." He then smiled down to her, "You have worked hard, Lady Miko. Please let us take it from here."

"No problem."

Reiko tried her best to salute, but it just looked awkward. She slunk her way to the back of the group of samurai, again ignoring the looks.

The Lieutenant seemed willing to believe her report, even if he was a bit doubtful. Maybe he was just so desperate to get rid of the bandits that he wasn't willing to question how Reiko was able to find out in a matter of hours what his seasoned scouts couldn't for the past few weeks. Lord Asano was the same when she explained her plan to him only yesterday, and couldn't form a raid party fast enough. She just hoped neither of them didn't press for further information afterward, but for now, she was happy to have done her part. Of course, should things go wrong she was also in charge of patching up anyone who got hurt, being a miko and all. She had a few jars of Hanae's miracle salve with her, and recently she learned how to stitch open wounds.

Well, _learned_ was a generous word. Hanae more or less gave Reiko some thread and a needle and told her the most important things to remember were to wash the wound first and not to throw up.

"You were gone for some time. Are you alright Lady Miko?" Genzo asked as Reiko came up to him and the cart he was driving. It was full of supplies for their raid, from weapons to tents to food, of which Genzo had been put in charge of since he insisted on coming along as Reiko's escort.

"I'm fine. I'm just looking forward to this being done with." Reiko answered as she let Genzo help her up into the seat beside him.

"I agree. I'm too old for an adventure like this."

That actually made Reiko laugh, and the sound catching her off guard. It had been a while since she had laughed. It felt good, and she hoped that meant her good mood would last a bit longer. For the past two days, she hadn't quite been herself. Or more rather, she had been exactly herself but incredibly miserable. While it felt good to be doing something useful by helping the Lieutenant with the bandit problem, Reiko was more grateful for the distraction. Things in Hajimari had become a little…_tense_ of late. Of course, Reiko had no one to blame except herself for that.

_And just like that, my good feeling is gone, _Reiko sighed to herself. Genzo, perhaps sensing the sudden downturn of the miko's mood, attempted to cheer her up.

"This will help our people greatly, Lady Miko. We are glad to have you with us in these times."

"Even though I got rid of Joji?" She asked a bit sourly. Reiko had expected and rather hoped Genzo would fall silent at the pointed question, but instead he shook his head.

"I knew Joji to be stubborn and strict, but with the war, I fear had I allowed him to have too much control. I supposed that got to his head, and having you oppose him was too much for him to bear. I never should have let it escalate that far."

This surprised Reiko to hear. She was certain that Genzo was upset if not angry at her for banishing his right-hand man. Not only that, but the villagers of Hajimari were still a bit shaken from what they had seen. It was one thing for their Lady Miko to defend herself, another for her to threaten to melt a man's face off. And while Genzo didn't exactly sound grateful, at least things were a bit better than she thought.

"So, you aren't mad at me then?" She pressed. Genzo looked towards her with a smile.

"At you? How could I be? You are our Lady Miko."

Once again, Reiko's good mood deflated.

"Oh, yeah."

_Of course, he would say that. Kami forbid the 'Lady Miko' do anything wrong._ She scoffed quietly to herself.

"That, and I believe you are a goodhearted young woman. You shined with light when we were in the darkness of misery and war. I will never forget that." Genzo added, but if he thought that would cheer Reiko up, he was sorely mistaken. Some part of her wanted to tell him he didn't know what the hell he was talking about. But she couldn't because the more miserable side of Reiko had liked hearing it, as much as she knew it was underserved...

* * *

"Ew." Reiko groaned to herself.

This day had been the worst. One hundred percent, the _worst._

Well, maybe not one hundred percent. Seventy percent sounded just about right.

At the very least, the raid had gone successfully. Reiko's information led the Lieutenant and his men right to the hideout of the bandits, and in the coming dawn the next morning they were able to take them by surprise. Only a few bandits bothered to put up a fight, resulting in a few casualties among them, but for the soldiers, there were only minor wounds. Most of the bandits were quick to surrender, knowing the odds to be against them. They were quickly rounded up and shackled. Because of their surrender, they would be spared the usual beheading theft from a daimyō was punishable by, and would instead face merciful justice via indentured servitude for the remainder of their lives. Reiko guessed this exception was being made because Lord Asano was low on workers since the war rather than a new, benevolent attitude towards crime. Either way, she was grateful to not be responsible for a mass execution. She really didn't need something like that on her conscious.

"Ew..."

Still, something had gone wrong. Very wrong. After all the bandits had been rounded up, the Lieutenant started to lead them all back to Asano Castle. It was slow going now because of the prisoners, and towards evening they had to stop not far from where they had camped the day before.

And then _it_ happened. One of the horses that pulled Genzo's cart suddenly decided it had a grudge towards her. When she had been trying to help Genzo unharness them for the night, it stamped the ground underneath it, splattering her clothes and face with mud and...something _else_. Her white hitoe jacket was instantly ruined and she smelled worse than a floor of a stable. So, in essence, there were casualties on their side; Reiko's outfit and her dignity.

"Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, _eeeeewwww_." Reiko whined as she finally managed to get off her final layer.

There was one saving grace in all of this. The yokai she talked to before mentioned something about a hot spring. One of the Leiutentant's scouts was able to point Reiko in the right direction to find it, and she trotted off into the forest as quickly as she could once they were done setting up camp for the evening. Genzo had shouted something at her about needing an escort, but Reiko ignored him and the bandits who laughed at the pathetic sight she made. The hot spring wasn't that far from the road according to the scout, and the Lieutenant had set up a patrol around their camp, so it would be safe. Reiko did heed caution though and took her bow and arrows with as well as her basket in case there was anything hostile in the woods.

_If there is, I hope it finds me and ends my misery, cause if it doesn't Hanae will when she sees that I've ruined another outfit._ Reiko grimaced. She didn't have any soap with her, but she prayed she'd be able to get the stains out.

For now, Reiko just wanted to get into the water and get clean. The hot spring was easy enough to find, and it was just the right temperature. Now stripped down, Reiko jumped in.

"Oh...that is good..."

For the first time in a long while, Reiko relaxed. The heat of the water seeped into her bones and drained all tension from her. After scrubbing her face clean, Reiko brought out her comb. Even if she didn't have any soap, she at least would feel a bit groomed.

It was slow work, detangling her hair, but she welcomed the challenge as she continued to pleasantly soak. The water was clouded with minerals, which Reiko's tired and stressed skin was loving. Maybe it would help lessen the scar on her side. It was fully healed and faint, but it was still rather disturbing to look at. As the scar on her leg was a constant reminder of her dead mother, so this scar would serve to represent Kagome...

Reiko's relaxed mood ended. While she felt the usual amount of guilt and self-hatred over the fate of her cousin, Reiko also now felt a sort of acceptance. Some part of her was beginning to think she would never find the Bone-Eater's Well or Kagome. After two months Reiko's hope could only put off that thought for so long. And now it was crushing her. As bad as it was to blame herself for what happened to Kagome, it felt even worse to think that she would never get the chance to fix her mistakes. And yet it looked like Reiko would soon need to accept her inevitable punishment - stuck here in the past, forever and alone.

It was, to say the least, an uncomfortable notion.

While Reiko did love some parts of what she had found here - Rin, Hanae, Princess Sara, Chie - there was a lot more she disliked. For one, this place was starting to change her. What she almost did to Joji...she still couldn't believe it. She wanted to _hurt_ him. She never wanted to hurt someone before, not like that.

The anger inside her had reached so deeply it found a part of Reiko she wasn't even aware she had. Life in these times was cruel and harsh, and everyone did what they had to in order to survive, but that didn't excuse what Reiko wanted to do. Genzo and others seemed to think she was so goodhearted and pure no matter what she did, even the yokai said it, but in the end, she was human. But maybe she was worse than human...

_'Blood Maiden.'_

"Oh, no." Reiko snapped out of her thoughts. She hadn't meant to be out here long, and now she was in trouble. Having fed some of the local yokai she had thought maybe she would be safe for at least a few minutes, but apparently not.

_'You're mine, Blood_ _Maiden!' _The voice shouted, and Reiko could tell it was close. And hungry.

Reiko jumped out of the water and went towards her clothes. She threw on the first thing she could grab, her under kosode, which was thankfully clean. That hardly mattered right now, as Reiko reached for her bow and arrows to defend herself. She wasn't given any time before the voice spoke again, this time out of her head.

"Surrender now or suffer my wrath!"

Pausing, Reiko frowned. The voice...it sounded like it belonged to a child. Maybe it wasn't a yokai then? Or was this some kind of trick? Confused, Reiko turned and scanned the trees that circled the hot spring.

"Um, are you lost? Hello? Little boy?" She asked. There was a long pause of silence following her question, but soon enough an answer came. And it came in the form of three spheres of blue fire aimed right at her.

"What the...eep!" Reiko, entranced and still a bit confused, threw herself to the ground to avoid the flames in the last second. The moment they touched where she had been standing, the flames licked out in search of her. They cut her off from her things, leaving her bow and arrows out of reach. She was defenseless, and her attacker knew it.

"Fighting is useless!" He warned her, his voice coming from the other side of the hot spring, "I shall possess your heart Blood Maiden!"

Reiko turned to see the yokai enter into view, but it was such a blur of orange that she couldn't get a good look at it as it dashed its way over to her. It was so fast. Reiko didn't have time to stand or even crawl away. In a matter of seconds, the orange blur was upon her!

"Wait a minute! H-hey! Wait!" She shouted, praying for a miracle even as she saw the yokai lunge itself at her. With no choice left, she did the only thing she could. She swatted at it. Her hand made contact with what she guessed might be a nose, but she wasn't certain. She closed her eyes and prepared for death...

Instead, the orange blur fell to the ground. Soon enough, it began to cry, and Reiko peeked an eye open.

"Y-y-you didn't have to hit me!" The orange blur sobbed as it curled in on itself, holding its nose tenderly.

Reiko sat herself up and backed away to a safer distance as she inspected the strange little yokai in front of her. As she had guessed it was a child, a little boy, but very much a yokai. He looked young, with auburn hair tied back with a bow and chubby cheeks. He wore a tan fur vest over a fine suit of clothes, his feet bare. Expect they weren't feet. They were little paws. He also had a cream-colored tail and pointed ears, somewhat reminding her of Lord Sesshomaru.

_Definitely a yokai then, and definitely dangerous,_ Reiko concluded. If she was smart, she would try and run before the yokai could recover. He could be too far gone with hunger for her to be able to calm him down in time if she stayed. But as he continued to cry, Reiko couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for the boy. He was a yokai…but he was a kid too.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you, but you really scared me there." She tried to soothe him, copying the tone of voice she often heard Auntie Emi use on Sota whenever he got upset. Careful not to get too close to him, Reiko reached over for her basket. Taking out a rice ball, she presented it to him.

"Here, eat this."

"No!" The little yokai sniffled, but Reiko only kneeled herself closer to him.

"It will make you feel better."

With wide, tear-filled green eyes, the boy finally looked up at her.

"It will?"

Reiko couldn't help but smile at his stubborn pout.

"Yeah, trust me."

To Reiko's immense relief, the little yokai reached for the rice ball. Slowly, very slowly, he took a bite of it. He hummed in delight and very soon the rice ball was gone. Knowing he wasn't going to cause her any more trouble, Reiko relaxed. Looking over the boy again, she wondered at his age. He was so small, if he had been a human, she might have guessed him to be no more than five years old. But since yokai aged differently, it could be he that he was older than her by several decades. Just as Reiko worked up the confidence to ask him, the boy started to cry all over again.

"Oh no, what's wrong now?"

"I'm...I'm so sorry! I don't know why I did that!" He wailed, "One moment I was with Miroku catching fish for dinner tonight, and the next I caught your scent. It smelled so good that it made me so hungry and I just...I just had to eat...and then I..."

He broke into another loud sob, and Reiko began to worry. They weren't all that far from the road, and the soldiers might hear him. It wouldn't be good for either of them if the Lieutenant decided to come over and investigate. Reiko did the only thing she could think of to quiet the yokai and picked him up. Rather than struggle against her, the yokai allowed her to cradle him to her chest, instantly clinging to her for comfort. Again, remembering Sota's tantrums, she began to rub his back in circles as she had seen Auntie Emi do.

"I didn't feel like myself! It was so scary! I don't even remember how I even got here, I just got so hungry!" He said as he rubbed his face on her kosode, dirtying it with tears and snot. Reiko didn't mind so much, at least he was starting to calm down.

"Hey, it isn't your fault. It happens to all yokai, okay?"

_Almost all._

"It does?" He hiccupped as he looked up at her rather cutely.

"Yeah. I'm the Blood Maiden. You called me that, remember? Do you know what that means?"

The little yokai disappointed Reiko by shaking his head, "I...I don't know. Maybe my father told me...I don't know."

"That's okay. I bet it was really scary not to feel like yourself." Reiko comforted, as the yokai looked ready to start crying again. Quickly she tried to think of a way to distract him, and seeing his tail, found inspiration.

"Hey, you're a kitsune, right?" She guessed, and the little yokai nodded. "That's really cool. I've never seen foxfire before. Can you also shapeshift?"

"Yeah, but I'm not very good at it yet. My tail always sticks out." The little boy pouted as he finally dried his eyes. Reiko couldn't help but laugh.

"It's more than I can do. I bet you can get up to all kinds of mischief!"

The boy giggled too, beaming in pride that he impressed her. His crooked smile showed off his sharp canines, further confirming his fox nature.

"I also have a giant spinning top! Would you like to see it?" He asked eagerly. Reiko shook her head.

"Maybe some other time. We have to quiet. My friends are close by, but I'm afraid they don't like yokai."

That made the kitsune quiet down. He looked around them suspiciously now as if he expected to see eyes in the trees. But seeing her discarded clothes, he let out a small gasp.

"Are you a miko?" He asked her, looking surprised but not frightened. Not wanting him to get nervous, Reiko winked playfully at him.

"Sort of. But I'm not very good at it yet."

The kitsune smiled again and snuggled against Reiko once more. She hardly minded. He was rather cuddly. And as startled as she was to have been attacked by him, Reiko was starting to like him. But she wondered if that was a miko thing. She had read that kitsunes acted as messengers from the gods to holy servants, and were supposed to bring good luck to anyone who saw them.

_And Kami knows I could use a bit of good luck,_ Reiko thought to herself.

"You're really nice. And you smell like ginger." The kitsune piped up after a few minutes, causing Reiko to frown.

"I do?"

"Yeah, and tobacco."

"Huh." Reiko pouted, wondering if that was a good thing. Was that how she smelled to yokai? It seemed a bit of an odd combination, but she moved on, "I'm Reiko by the way. What's your name?"

"Shippo!"

"Shippo, huh? That's an... interesting name."

"It means 'The Seven Treasures'. My dad named me that because to him I was worth more than all the gold and jewels in the world." Shippo explained excitedly.

"Is Miroku your dad?" Reiko asked, looking around. The kitsune had mentioned he had been with someone before he came to find her. If it was another yokai, she wanted to be prepared in case he was on his way. But Shippo shook his head sadly.

"No. My dad was killed."

Unbidden, the memory of Reiko's mother came to her. Or maybe it was the nightmare. Reiko couldn't separate the two anymore, not that it mattered since the end was always the same. Idly she looked down at the scar on her leg, the shiny pink skin winking at her menacingly. Curious, the kitsune also looked down, his green eyes widening as he saw the old bite mark. Reiko promptly smoothed down her kosode, covering it.

"I'm sorry. My mom...she was..." Reiko started to say, but couldn't bear to say the words. She changed topics instead, "You must have run a long way. I don't hear any river nearby. Do you want me to help you get back to your friend?"

Again, Shippo shook his head.

"No. It wouldn't be safe for you." He said, his tone suddenly serious.

"What do you mean?"

"Miroku likes pretty girls. You'd be in danger." He warned, and Reiko could not help but shudder. Whoever this Miroku was, he sounded like a horrible yokai. She hoped he wasn't too close.

_What is it with yokai and eating pretty girls anyway? It's so cliched._

"Don't worry! I can find my way on my own!" Shippo declared proudly. Hopping off of Reiko's lap, he seemed ready to prove his point and dive back into the woods without another word. Reiko stopped him however.

"Hey, wait! Before you leave let me give you something." Going to her basket, Reiko dug out the rest of the rice balls she had. Wrapping them in a cloth, she handed them to Shippo, "Take these with you. If you or Miroku or anyone else get hungry, make sure you eat these, okay? They'll make the hunger go away."

It was a precaution on her part. If this Miroku was nearby, Reiko didn't want him storming his way into the camp in the middle of the night looking to eat her heart. That, and she felt touched by how upset Shippo had been with himself for trying to hurt her. Even though he looked better now, Reiko felt guilty for what he had gone through. Even when she was just minding her own business, she always managed to make others miserable…

Shippo nodded his thanks before he tucked the parcel of food inside of his robes. He gave her another crooked grin.

"You're a nice lady, Reiko. I'll share these with everyone. Even Inuyasha. But he won't get one if he is mean to me!" He took off again, stopping at the edge of the hot spring to wave goodbye before leaving. Reiko waved back, unable to help another smile.

_Well, that was weird,_ Reiko chuckled to herself. Even so, she felt her mood rise a bit. She had a feeling that maybe Shippo was good luck. At any rate, Reiko decided she would wash her things quickly and then rejoin the group, keeping her little encounter to herself. While her things dried, she would have to make do with wearing the spare kosode she brought to sleep in. They would be back at the castle tomorrow anyway, so hopefully, then she would…be…able…to…

_Wait,_ Reiko slowed in thought, _Did he say Inuyasha? Why does that name sound so familiar? _

* * *

Nearby, watching in the distance, a yokai grinned.

"How interesting," Naraku whispered to himself, observing the unsuspecting Blood Maiden as she returned to the company of soldiers.

Clean and refreshed, she seemed to be in a better mood as she volunteered to help cook and feed the prisoners. As she went about these tasks, Naraku noted the way the men watched her, from the hardened Lieutenant to the lowliest of bandits. Most were clearly in awe of her, her bright smile and gentle manners bringing comfort to their souls as they have never known before. An effect due to the overabundance of her reiryoku, no doubt. But then there were some that eyed the woman with a voiceless longing, a dark and secret hunger that drove them to depraved thoughts.

Hunger came in many different forms after all. And it would seem the Blood Maiden's curse did not only stir up the appetites of yokai…

Her power was growing, that much could be seen. Soon it would be time to put it to the test.

Yet there was more if Naraku was to believe the rumors he had lent an ear to. The very idea that the Blood Maiden, a supposed gentle creature of light and purity, would even entertain the_ idea_ of torturing a human seemed implausible. Yet it was everything Naraku could have hoped for, and more. He could not take credit for the slight corruption – not yet, at any rate – but it pleased him none the less. Behind that bright smile was a darkness waiting to come to the surface, a power that could not only purify a yokai's soul and spirit…but grant their darkest of desires…

"Very interesting," Naraku repeated. This little side project of his was coming along most promisingly. Yet the time to test her was still a way off.

For the moment, he could put her to good use. She was a powerful holy servant after all. Where Lord Sesshomaru and Royakan had failed, perhaps she would succeed in killing Inuyasha for him. The hanyō had to be nearby if that kitsune was any indication. Yes, perhaps she could kill him if her pure heart would ever allow for it. When given no choice, Naraku wondered what she might do. No matter the conclusion, it was sure to be a fascinating spectacle.

With a vicious grin, Naraku faded into the shadows, heading towards Asano Castle…

* * *

Hours passed, and the night was now approaching. Although spring was on its way to summer, the nights were still chilly, and Kagome felt herself shiver even as she pressed closer to the fire. There was something…wrong. But she couldn't say what. Nervously she looked around, not certain what she expected to find waiting in the shadows the firelight cast around her and her friends.

"Kagome, are you alright?" Shippo asked from beside her. Smiling down at the kitsune, Kagome put aside her worries.

"I'm fine. I guess I was really looking forward to sleeping indoors tonight."

"Yeah," Agreed Shippo, "Too bad there weren't any fancy inns around here with ominous black clouds."

Feeling that comment was directed at him, Miroku spoke up.

"Well, perhaps if we had stayed on the road as I had suggested, we would have found such a place. I heard there is a castle not too far from us. They have had ill-tidings with yokai of late so I've heard, and I am sure they would have appreciated a monk's blessing."

"Feh!" Inuyasha scoffed nearby, "You just wanted to go because you heard the princess there is a looker."

"A happy coincidence, to be sure." Miroku idly rebuffed, "But I am sure we will never know since you changed our direction so suddenly this afternoon."

"Hey Inuyasha, why did you lead us off of the road?" Kagome asked.

She might be seeing things because of her strange feeling, but it seemed to her that something was wrong with Inuyasha today too. He seemed uneasy and hyperaware of their surroundings, almost as if he could sense something approach the others couldn't. Of course, it could very well just be because he was anxious to find more jewel shards.

With everything they had learned recently about Naraku's identity and his involvement with the death of Kikyo, Inuyasha was eager for revenge. He had only just healed a few days ago from Sesshomaru and Royakan's attacks, but he couldn't be made to wait any longer. And while Kagome trusted him to protect her, she worried that Inuyasha would get himself hurt again. Worse, she worried she might lose him. She could hardly stand those few days when she had been trapped in the future because of him, worried that he had died from his injuries when he failed to come get her. And if he never came back to her…Kagome didn't know what she would do…

"Kagome, is the fish done yet?" Inuyasha asked, avoiding the question.

Figuring it would only make him angry if she tried asking again, Kagome let it go for now.

"Almost." Kagome answered, pinching the flesh of one of the fish. It was almost as firm as the tip of her nose; a surefire way to tell if a fish was done without having to cut into it. Reiko had taught her that trick.

The strange feeling inside Kagome replaced itself with sadness. Every time she thought about her cousin, it got harder and harder to hope that Kagome would see her again. It had been two months since anyone saw her, and Kagome couldn't help but think it was her fault that she hadn't been found yet. Her mom told her there was nothing she could do that they weren't doing already; they had lost posters on every corner of Tokyo, and grandpa had even hired a private detective with uncle's help. Still, nothing had come up. Kagome worried every day. If anything happened to Reiko, Kagome would never forgive herself…

Kagome's thoughts halted as she felt something skitter over her skin. Looking down she saw an insect crawling over her leg.

"Ah!" She panicked, swatting it away before whining, "Ugh, I hate camping in the wilderness!"

"Perhaps tomorrow we might turn back onto the road. Even if we do not make our way to the castle, it would be better than staying in the woods." Miroku offered, but Inuyasha shook his head.

"No. We're getting out of here first thing in the morning and that's that."

"Whatever for? Inuyasha, you have been acting strangely today. Would you care to explain?" Miroku pressed.

"There's something funny around here, alright? It stinks." Inuyasha finally confessed.

"Do you think it is a yokai?"

"No. It's just…I don't know." Inuyasha growled in frustration, unable to find the words to explain, "It smells _too_ nice here."

"It smells nice? But I thought you said it stinks?" Kagome asked with a frown.

"You know what I mean!" Inuyasha barked, his temper at its limit. Not one to back down, Kagome held her ground.

"I don't actually, so if you could stop yelling and explain to me, maybe I would."

With a 'humph!' Inuyasha sat back down. He pouted, looking like a puppy that had just been scolded. While Inuyasha could be infuriating when he was grumpy, Kagome had to admit he always did look a bit cute. Especially with the way his ears twitched.

"There's something weird about this whole area, that's all. I keep catching this scent and I can't pinpoint it. It's like it's…calling out to me to follow it. I don't like it."

"Well, maybe in the morning we might try to investigate it if it's still around. Maybe it will lead us to a jewel shard." Kagome offered, though a bit uneasy at the prospect.

"It may be worth our while to look into the matter. I say we investigate it. We never know what may finally lead us to Naraku." Miroku added.

Silence followed for a time. Inuyasha, for as anxious as he had been to leave this place, gave a nod to show he agreed. While he still didn't like the smell of this place, if it led him closer to Naraku he was willing to put up with it. They couldn't leave any stone unturned. Kikyo's death, his own suffering, it would not be in vain. He would make sure of that...

Kagome, uncomfortable with the quiet, tested the fish again. She smiled when she felt they were done.

"Dinner's ready!"

"Finally, I'm starved!" Inuyasha grinned, reaching for the skewers the fish were stuck on. Grabbing two he went to devour them whole, but Kagome slapped his hand away.

"Only one each. We don't have enough for seconds tonight."

Hearing this, Inuyasha scowled.

"Damn it Miroku, who put you in charge of dinner?"

"My apologies. I would have caught more if I had some help, but Shippo decided to play off in the woods instead." Miroku defended himself, glancing towards Shippo.

Anger flipping on a dime, Inuyasha directed his annoyance towards the little kitsune who had been oddly quiet for most of the evening.

"Yeah, how about that Shippo? Where did you run off to earlier?"

"N-none of your business!" The little kitsune said a little too loudly. Shakily, Shippo tugged at his vest, making certain the rice balls he hid in there remained out of sight.

He knew he had promised that nice lady to share the food, but they were too delicious to share! That, and he still felt a bit embarrassed about what had happened. He hadn't wanted to attack that nice lady, but something made him. Kitsunes _never_ ate humans, and he worried what the others might think if he told then what he had tried to do. Kagome would be upset, that was for sure, even though the nice lady had told Shippo it wasn't his fault. It still felt like his fault though. And besides, Shippo also knew the moment he brought out the rice balls Inuyasha would take every last one for himself! He was just a big enough bully to do that!

"Don't talk so smart! Cause of you we barely have any dinner! Fess up brat!" He demanded, smacking the back of Shippo's head with a fist.

"Never!" The kitsune growled, getting ready to unleash his spinning top onto the hanyō. Luckily for him, Kagome decided to intervene.

"Inuyasha…"

The hanyō went still, knowing that tone. Glancing over, he caught the glare Kagome was giving him. Knowing a 'sit boy' wouldn't be too far behind it, Inuyasha let the matter drop.

"Whatever. You were probably chasing squirrels or something again." He scoffed, grabbing one of the fish and chewed on it loudly. Insulted, Shippo shouted up at him.

"No, I wasn't! I'm not a dog like you! I met a nice lady who-!"

Shippo clapped a hand over his mouth, silencing himself. But it was too late. Now everyone was looking at him curiously.

"A nice lady?" Inuyasha repeated despite his mouth being full.

"Y-yeah. A miko."

"She didn't try to hurt you, did she?" Kagome asked in concern, looking him over. Even though Shippo was a harmless kitsune cub, not every holy servant was so understanding when it came to yokai.

"No!" Shippo insisted, "She was nice and pretty, and gave me some rice balls."

Even though Shippo hadn't wanted to share the food he had been given, he didn't want any of his friends to think Reiko had been mean to him. Not after she had been so nice to him after what he tried to do. As proof, he took out the rice balls he had been hiding. This evoked several reactions.

"Rice balls?"

"A pretty lady you say?"

"Hey! You've been hogging those this whole time?!"

That last one had been Inuyasha, who immediately tried to snatch the cloth from Shippo. The kitsune jumped out of his reach, hiding behind Kagome.

"None for you! She said I didn't have to give you any if you were mean to me!"

"What?!" The hanyō growled. Whoever this 'nice lady' was, he disliked her already.

But before Inuyasha could take the rice balls by force, Shippo handed one to Kagome and Miroku before shoving three into his mouth to make a point. That left only one, which he promptly tucked back into his vest to save for later. Reaching again for the kitsune, Inuyasha tried to snatch it away.

"Give one here, you fucking brat!"

"No!"

The two started to struggle again, pausing briefly when Kagome spoke up.

"There's something weird about this food." She said with a frown as she looked over the rice ball Shippo had handed to her. That strange feeling from before came back, but this time it was a lot stronger. And oddly enough, it felt…familiar? And comforting. She couldn't put her finger on it. It…it sort of reminded her of…no, that was impossible.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Inuyasha huffed, ignoring the struggling Shippo he had in a chokehold.

"It just…it's weird." Kagome struggled to convey.

"I agree." Said Miroku as he too looked over the food suspiciously, "The food has traces of spiritual power, almost as if they had been imbued."

Kagome gasped in surprise. Miroku was right! She could feel it now, like a gentle warmth reaching towards her. The food was imbued with reiryoku, but that didn't explain why it felt so familiar.

"Okay? Does that mean we shouldn't eat it?" Inuyasha asked, still trying to snatch a rice ball away from Shippo. Miroku looked over the kitsune and shook his head.

"I'd say the only one who this would hurt would be Shippo since he is a full-blooded yokai, but since he's already eaten some and seems fine, I would think the rest of us would be safe. If anything, it would rejuvenate us." With that, he took a bite to prove his point. His face lit up as he swallowed.

"Oh my. That is good."

Seeing Miroku's expression of delight, Inuyasha doubled his efforts to procure one for himself.

"Hand it over brat!"

"No! Reiko said I didn't have to!"

Kagome, having just taken a bite of the rice ball herself, choked. She spat up what little she had in her mouth, gasping for air. Inuyasha stopped fighting to curl his lips in disgust.

"Geez Kagome, and you say I have bad manners."

Kagome ignored that comment as she recovered. Rescuing Shippo from Inuyasha's grip, she looked the kitsune in the eye.

"W-wait, did you say Reiko? Was that the nice lady's name?" She asked desperately.

"Huh? Yeah. Why?"

Kagome felt a panic rise up. She couldn't understand why, but that strange feeling from before turned itself into an anxious hope. It couldn't be…it was impossible…no, it had to be a different Reiko. Kagome was the only human who could travel through the Bone-Eater's Well, she knew that. But still, Kagome wasn't willing to let go of the feeling. Hope was funny that way.

"What did she look like? How old was she? Did she tell you her last name?"

At her rapid-fire questions, the kitsune scratched his head.

"Um, well, she was very pretty like you Kagome. She had long wavy hair and she had dark grey eyes. And she is Miroku's age I guess." Shippo added, unsure. He wasn't all too familiar with how humans age, but that seemed about right. It wasn't enough for Kagome though, the description too vague.

"Anything else? Did she make these rice balls herself? Did she mention me? Did she say something about a shrine or Grandpa or Sota or my mom? Anything?!"

Shippo grew a bit embarrassed as he next confessed, "W-well, she smelled really good. And she had a scar on her leg. It looked like a bite mark. It was really big."

Kagome felt her breath stop. It…it couldn't be. But the anxious hope inside her only grew, and Kagome knew in her heart what it told her was true.

"Oh, Kami...it's her."

"Her?" Inuyasha, sensing her distress, asked softly, "Kagome do you know this person?"

A wave of relief, worry, and guilt broke in Kagome. She began to cry, burying her head in her hands. It didn't make any sense. It was impossible. Kagome thought she was the only human who could travel through the Bone-Eater's Well…but what if she was wrong? The little hope that fluttered inside her seemed to think so, and that was good enough for Kagome.

"It's her!" Kagome repeated, her voice breaking as she sobbed.

"Her who, woman? Spit it out!" Inuyasha yelled, his temper getting the better of him.

"Reiko!"

"Yeah, we heard that part!"

"No," Kagome shook her head, "My cousin Reiko!"

"Cousin?" Miroku frowned curiously. He shared a look with Shippo, but the kitsune was equally confused.

"Since when do you have a cousin?" Inuyasha scoffed. That earned him a hard hit to the shoulder, one that actually made him flinch in pain, "Hey! What was that for?!"

"She's been missing, you idiot! Remember? I had to you try to look for her!" Kagome yelled at him.

Inuyasha was about to yell back at her, but seeing the tears streaming down her cheeks, he tried his best to keep his temper in check.

"Oh, yeah. _That_ cousin." He huffed.

Now that he thought about it, he did recall one of his visits to Kagome's time when she asked him to do a favor. Nothing big, just try to see if he could catch the scent of someone she knew, this cousin of hers that people were worried had run away or something. Kagome had given him some of her clothes to use as a reference to track her down. Inuyasha didn't like being told to 'fetch' even under the most pleasant of circumstances, but he agreed if she would bring with her more of those instant noodles he liked. It proved to be more difficult than he thought though.

The scent on the clothes wasn't…it wasn't quite _human_. It was too faint and sweet, and he blamed it on the scent being old. He caught whiffs of it here and there in Kagome's house and around the shrine, but mostly it was washed away as if this cousin person had never existed. Now that he thought about it, that scent was a bit similar to the one he sensed now…stronger, more potent, but definitely similar, so could it be that she was around here?

"Hey wait," Inuyasha frowned, finally coming across the obvious, "but she's from the future, isn't she? What would she be doing here? You and I are the only ones who can travel through the Bone-Eater's Well!"

"How should I know?!" Kagome yelled, trying and failing to grasp for an answer herself. Her tone was not appreciated by the hanyō though.

"Would you stop yelling already?!"

"We have to go get her!" Kagome announced, standing up suddenly.

"What?"

"She's out there, I have to find her! I have to bring her home! Oh, Kami, mom's gonna kill me when she finds out!" Kagome started to panic as she went over to her backpack, "Shippo, do you think you could lead us to where you found her?"

The kitsune thought about that for a moment. He didn't think he could remember the way back to the hot spring. But maybe he could do one better. Closing his eyes, he dragged in the night air. Though it wasn't as strong as when he first sensed it, he could pick up the trail of the Blood Maiden. Some part of his yokai nature knew that he would always be able to find her when he wanted to, though he was too young to understand why.

"Actually, I think I could track her down." He confessed, happy when no one pressed him to explain.

"Great! Take us to her then. Oh, Kami, please let it be her!" Kagome begged as she finished with her packing. All of the dread she had been feeling welled up in her, threatening more tears. But now was not the time for that. Kagome had felt so guilty she hadn't been able to help out with the search more, but if Kagome could bring Reiko home, everything would be okay. Slinging her backpack over her shoulders, she was about to beckon Shippo to lead the way when Inuyasha spoke up.

"No way! We're here to look for more jewel shards, not for runaway cousins! Count me out!"

Kagome paused long enough to glance over her shoulder. The dark look she gave Inuyasha almost made him whimper. He _knew_ that look. But this time it was too late for him to escape what followed after it.

"Inuyasha..._sit boy_..."

There were no more arguments to be had from Inuyasha as a loud**_ 'Thud!' _**echoed through the night, followed by a pained grunt.

"Come on Shippo, lead the way!"

"Right!" The kitsune nodded before he took off running into the woods, Kagome following closely behind.

"Wait, Kagome!" Miroku called out as he pursued them both. While this was a bit of a detour from his quest to find Naraku and end his family's curse, for a pretty woman Miroku felt an exception could be made.

This, of course, meant that Inuyasha was left behind as he finally recovered from his 'sit'. With a growl he scrambled back up, refusing to be ignored.

"You idiots! Get back here damn it!"

* * *

A bit slow this chapter, but I wanted to build up for the next one, which will definitely have some action! With Naraku getting involved, one can only expect for there to be a bit of trouble headed Reiko's way before she can reunite with her cousin. That said, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I really liked writing for the Inu gang, and with the upcoming chapters, we can expect to see more of them. I will of course be explaining more on how Reiko was able to get through the well and all that.

I realize it seems a bit flimsy that Kagome and her family would think Reiko had run away rather than put two and two together, but I'll try my best to make it realistic. But then again, this is based on an anime that has a time-traveling well and...uh, let's face it, some of the characters are not the _sharpest_ tools in the shed. Like, you have no idea how much it drove me crazy that Kagome kept on traveling around in her school uniform. She's just gonna get it messy and have to buy a new one every time they face a big scary yokai that kidnaps her. Those things aren't cheap you know, some of them can cost the equivalent of seven hundred dollars, and her poor mom already has so much to worry about! Just wear some jeans and some good hiking boots, or better yet, disguise yourself to fit in better with the era! Okay, sorry. That was a rant. I know it was for fanservice and supposedly it 'was easy to wash blood out of' even though it is mostly _white_...okay, I'm done.

Thank you for all your favs, follows, and reviews! And thank you for those who gave constructive criticism, which I do find helpful! I'll be taking your advice into serious consideration to improve this story! In that same vein, let me know what you guys think of this chapter/characters/or the story so far!

With that, please, join Reiko next time as Asano Castle finds itself getting ready for battle! A battle against Inuyasha! Rumor says he is on his way to slay Princess Sara to get back at Lord Sesshomaru, and it looks like Reiko may have no choice but to fight him! Of course, things don't exactly go as planned...


	11. Attack on Asano Castle!

**Chapter 11; Attack on Asano Castle!:**

Oooh! We've reached 100 reviews! Wow! Thank you so much to all who have reviewed, I value your feedback and enjoy your praises! I never thought this story would be so popular so quickly! I am glad to see the love for Sesshomaru is still alive and well. With that, please enjoy this chapter, which holds the long overdue reunion of Reiko and Kagome!

* * *

Reiko wasn't certain what kind of welcome she had been expecting when she and the raiding party returned to Asano Castle this morning, but it definitely wasn't this.

"Where is the Lady Miko? Where is she?!"

Reiko ran down the halls of Asano Castle as fast as she could with the Lieutenant, but she wasn't fast enough. Through the closed slide doors of the main hall, she heard Lord Asano continue to rage.

"This will not stand! I won't allow it! Find the Lady Miko! Find her!"

The sound of something smashing followed Lord Asano's shouts, frightening Reiko into a halt.

She had only got back to the castle a few minutes ago with the Lieutenant and Genzo after the successful capture of the bandits. As they were escorting the prisoners into the castle's dungeon, a frantic soldier came to announce that Lord Asano needed to see her and the Lieutenant right away. He could only tell them it was an emergency, and that sparked a panic. She didn't even have time to change, still wearing the thin kosode she slept in since her miko garb was still a bit dirty. Whatever was happening this morning, she felt unprepared.

She didn't even know the half of it.

"My lord! The Lady Miko is here!" The Lieutenant announced as he slammed open the door to the main hall.

Reiko and the Lieutenant rushed inside. She gave Lord Asano a bow, noticing the crumbled remains of what once was a stool and a cowering servant nearby.

"Finally!" Lord Asano said, and Reiko didn't like the frenzied look in his eye. He looked wild, as if his nightmares had come to life and now paraded around him. She had seen him like before when she first met him, when Lord Sesshomaru threatened his sanity. Now it seemed there was nothing left to threaten.

_Whelp, this can't be good,_ Reiko thought with a grimace.

"Is something wrong, Lord Asano?" She asked, swallowing her nerves.

"Damn you! Something wrong? How dare you be so calm?! This is all your fault!"

"Please, my lord!" Begged the Lieutenant, stepping closer to Reiko as if to protect her from Lord Asano, "What is the matter?"

"Damn you as well! You are as guilty as this girl, Lieutenant. You both pleaded for me to show mercy, and I foolishly gave in. Now we are under attack!"

"Under attack, my lord? Who is the enemy?" Frowned the Lieutenant.

"Inuyasha." A voice in the far corner answered.

They turned towards the voice, and Reiko did not know if she was surprised or not to see the adviser from Hitomi Castle standing there. He was cloaked in his typical white furs, the animal masked hood pulled over his face. Though she could not see his eyes, Reiko knew he was looking at her, and she felt the sudden desire to retreat. But then something clicked in her mind.

"Inuyasha?" She repeated. She had been struggling with that name ever since Shippo told her it, sounding so familiar. But she ignored the little voice that told her it was important, trying to pass it off as nothing. She had better things to worry about. Or so she thought.

"He is the child of a powerful inu daiyokai, and a ruthless creature in his own right. Once more, he is the half-brother of Lord Sesshomaru." The adviser explained, "Their relation does not matter as much as their rivalry. The two are enemies, you see."

Reiko nodded, remembering her brief conversation with Jaken all those weeks ago. He had mentioned Inuyasha, that he and Lord Sesshomaru were of the same bloodline. But she didn't know if he said they were brothers or not. The imp hadn't been much help to her then. She supposed in hindsight she should have paid more attention to his ramblings.

"I know. Inuyasha was the one to sever Lord Sesshomaru's arm. But what does that have to do with us?" Reiko asked.

The adviser stood himself up then, approaching closer to her while removing his hood. Though he was as handsome as she remembered him being, Reiko had to force herself to remain still as he came up to her. The effect of his piercing gaze unsettled her.

"Word has spread far and wide of your deeds regarding Lord Sesshomaru, Lady Miko. Instead of slaying him, you instead offered a peaceful parting for his assistance against General Hatsuo. Unfortunately, this has given others the idea that the Asano Clan are allies with the yokai lord."

_Allies? You've got to be kidding._ Reiko scoffed to herself, I'm pretty sure Sesshomaru would rather have his other arm cut off.

"It was a matter of honor that we treat Lord Sesshomaru with respect," The Lieutenant interjected, "It was because of him that we are all alive. We could not attack one who we owed our lives to."

The adviser shook his head.

"I'm afraid this act, and the rumors of Princess Sara's feelings towards Lord Sesshomaru, have made you a deadly adversary in Inuyasha. For in Inuyasha's eyes, the allies of his brother are his enemies."

"And now he is coming here!" Lord Asano shouted, looking towards Reiko, "And he will make an example of us by killing my daughter!"

"What? But Lord Sesshomaru isn't in love with Princess Sara! He never put her under an enchantment, so why bother hurting the princess?" Reiko asked, trying to piece everything together. Again, the adviser shook his head, but this time with a hint of an amused smile on his lips

"I'm afraid that doesn't matter to Inuyasha. Any feeling of goodwill towards Lord Sesshomaru is sin enough in his eyes."

Reiko couldn't believe it. If Shippo was traveling with this Inuyasha, then Inuyasha couldn't be all that bad. Right? The kitsune had been so sweet – apart from his attempt to eat her heart, of course. And all in all, Lord Sesshomaru wasn't so bad either. Or, at least, he had some kind of honor to him, enough that he wouldn't attack without provocation. Wait, what made her think she knew him so well? He was cruel, and killed without hesitation. Oh Kami, they are all so screwed if Inuyasha was at least as half as ruthless as his brother. Still, some things weren't making any sense to Reiko. And she refused to let herself fall into the same panic Lord Asano had worked himself into.

"And it was you who wanted to show him mercy! I wanted the beast exterminated, but you refused!" He accused her, but Reiko ignored him to speak to the adviser.

"Wait, none of this makes any sense. Why is Inuyasha only coming here now? It's been months since Lord Sesshomaru was here."

"The two have battled within the last few days. This time, Inuyasha was the one wounded by Lord Sesshomaru, and he wants revenge in whatever form he can exact it."

"And how do you know of this?" The Lieutenant asked, his eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"My Lord Kagewaki felt it his duty to keep an eye out for the one who so troubled Lord Asano. My master felt distressed that he could offer no support during the war. He had me keep a watch on Lord Sesshomaru's whereabouts to warn Lord Asano if necessary. And it is a good thing he has done so, don't you think?"

The Lieutenant gave him a hesitant nod, still unwilling to believe the adviser. "And when will this Inuyasha be upon us?"

"Within the hour, that is certain. He shall come from the eastern border."

Lord Asano, no longer willing to be ignored, started to bark out commands.

"Then we have no choice. We must ride out and meet him! Assemble the rifle squadron!"

"My Lord, should we not first confirm that this Inuyasha is even in the area with our own scouts?" Panicked the Lieutenant.

"Silence!" Lord Asano overruled, "We will defend ourselves and put an end to this! We-!"

Before the Lieutenant, Reiko, or anyone else had a chance to speak, someone came bursting in through the doorway. It was Princess Sara. Clad in fine silks, she threw herself down before her father's feet, her face a pale mask of concern.

"Father, no!" She cried.

"Sara! How dare you spy! Return to your chambers at once!" Lord Asano commanded, but Princess Sara refused to hear him. She reached for his hands to hold them in her own in a gesture of pacification.

"I won't let there be any bloodshed! Let me go and meet this Inuyasha!"

"What? Sara, no!" Reiko said, feeling a cold chill down her spine. But Princess Sara continued to beg her father.

"If it is my life he wishes to take, then please, let me go. I do not want anyone to die because of me!"

"Princess! We cannot let you do such a thing!" Objected the Lieutenant, concerned for the wellbeing of the princess. And Lord Asano seemed to agree, though for very different reasons.

"It is disgraceful enough that you have brought this upon us with your affection for the beast. But to have others think our clan is so weak that we must sacrifice you to preserve, never! I will have some honor left to call my own!"

"Please, father!" Sara pleaded, still holding on to his hands to prevent him from going forward. Lord Asano remedied this by kicking his daughter's side, causing her to fall painfully away from him. She only made a small cry of pain as she landed, though that was quickly overwrought by a coughing fit.

"Get out of my sight! You have brought me enough shame already!" He shouted at her, frothing spittle gathering in the corners of his mouth.

"Sara!" Reiko, her reaction slowed in shock, rushed to the Princess's side. Kneeling beside her, she helped Sara sit up. From their position huddled together, Reiko glared up at Lord Asano.

"This is your daughter! What do you think you are doing?!"

"What is best for her and our people." He sneered before marching forward towards the doorway.

"Come, we must prepare to ride out! I want every available soldier at my disposal! This time we will show no mercy to these beasts! We will go forth and meet him!"

At these orders, the Lieutenant seemed hesitant to obey his Lord's will. He looked from his Lord to Reiko, but his loyalty to his daimyō won out, and he followed after Lord Asano. The two of them paused by the doorway, Lord Asano looking back towards Reiko.

"Lady Miko? Are you not coming?"

"I'm not having any part of this," Reiko said, daring her voice not to waver. From where he stood, Lord Asano gave her the most withering of glares, and so did the Hitomi adviser. But Reiko meant it. She refused to go out and hunt down someone who hadn't done anything yet. It felt wrong. So wrong, but she couldn't say why. That hardly mattered to her anyway. She refused to take orders from someone who would hurt his own daughter for the sake of 'protecting' her.

_Kami knows I have experience with that kind of bullshit._

"You dare to defy me?" Lord Asano asked, giving her one last chance to obey him.

Her answer was a small shake of her head. She didn't trust herself to speak then, knowing a long string of curses would be sure to follow. And she liked her head to remain on her shoulders. More than that, she was willing to bet Lord Asano would take his anger out on the villagers if she wasn't careful. But it seemed her small defiance was too much for Lord Asano to take. He looked as if he planned to march right back over and thrash her and his daughter within an inch of their lives. Luckily, the Lieutenant managed to distract him.

"My lord, perhaps the Lady Miko would be of better use here. She can protect the Princess here should Inuyasha get by us."

By some miracle, Lord Asano was able to see the logic in that and gave his nod of consent. Reiko too nodded in acceptance, more than willing to stay behind.

"Very well. But know this, Lady Miko, our bargain is over. My scouts will no longer be at your service." He added before finally departing.

"Fine by me." Reiko spat after him, sounding surer of herself than she felt.

* * *

The minutes went by painfully slow. From the private quarters of the Princess, both Sara and Reiko sat by a tea table. The air was tense as neither spoke a word but rather listened to the commotion out the window. Below was the courtyard, where Lord Asano's soldiers were readying themselves to ride out. Lord Asano wanted them riding immediately, but Reiko had a suspicion that the Lieutenant was slowing things down on purpose. Perhaps he hoped to change Lord Asano's mind. Reiko hoped he would be successful for his and the villagers' sake, but as for Lord Asano himself, she couldn't care less.

It was not as if Lord Asano was wrong to worry about Inuyasha. He is a relation to Lord Sesshomaru and was powerful enough to have severed his brother's arm. Yet none of this felt right. The adviser from Hitomi Castle, while having no obvious reason to lie to them all, was up to something. But what did Reiko know? War, revenge, clan honor, she never signed up for any of this. She was a waitress!

_Kami, to go back to that life,_ Reiko sighed, knowing it was useless.

Lord Asano meant what he said, she had no doubt. Without the scouts searching for the Bone-Eater's well for her, how would she ever find Kagome? How would she get home? Though she had been on the cusp of accepting the inevitable - that she was stuck here forever - to have her last hope removed so suddenly was hard to bear. The guilt and loneliness inside Reiko became a tangible pain that pierced her chest, making it hard to breathe.

But now was not the time to worry about that, as finally, the rifle squad moved out on Lord Asano's orders. The silence that followed as they departed from the castle made the tension in the room worse. Reiko glanced to her bow and quiver which sat in the corner, ready for use should she need to protect the princess. This was all...too much.

"Are you certain you're alright, Princess Sara?" Reiko asked, needing to say something. The Princess turned a gentle smile towards her.

"Yes, Reiko. I am fine."

"Your father should have never done that."

Hearing the anger in Reiko's voice, Princess Sara shook her head.

"Please, do not judge him too harshly. There is much that weighs on his mind ever since the war with General Hatsuo. I am afraid he has not been the same."

"I'm sorry. I never meant to bring so much trouble." Reiko sighed, "I didn't want to hurt someone who hadn't done anything wrong yet. But if I knew helping Lord Sesshomaru would end up causing this…"

Her words trailed off. Princes Sara guessed what she had meant.

"Would you rather you had killed him?"

Reiko, despite circumstances, had to laugh.

"No, I'm not suicidal. I wouldn't have been able to touch him before he ended my life. But, more than that, I guess he is...special."

"Special?" Princess Sara asked.

Reiko bit down on her tongue. She had no idea where that word came from or why she said it. Was Lord Sesshomaru special to her? Because he was the first, and so far only, yokai to refuse her heart? Or was it because he acted to different from anyone and anything she had ever known? And because of that, despite the weeks that had passed since last she saw him, he still had a profound effect on her life? Deciding she didn't want to reflect further, she changed topics.

"It was very brave of you to offer to protect your clan. I don't know if many people would have done the same in your position."

"I'm not brave. I'm afraid I am rather selfish. You see, some part of me hoped that if I went out and met Lord Inuyasha, Lord Sesshomaru would come to the rescue once again."

"What?" Reiko frowned, and the Princess gave a hollow laugh.

"I know. A foolish hope. But I wished to see him one more time."

"One more time before what?"

"Father has found a suitable match."

"For a husband?" Reiko asked, trying not to sound panicked as she added, "It's not Lord Kagewaki is it?"

_The last thing we need is that adviser hanging around more than he already does._

Princess Sara only laughed again. "No. I should be so lucky to have a handsome man as he for my husband. It is a widowed general of a Southern Clan. He already has a son and heir, but he has been craving...companionship as he ages."

"Oh. I'm...oh." Reiko muttered.

From the Princess's tone, Reiko knew exactly what she meant by 'companionship'. Though she was to be married, it sounded more as if she had been traded to warm an old man's death bed for a few last thrills for a price. Reiko wanted to tell her everything would be okay, but they both knew it wouldn't. Still, Reiko felt the need to comfort the Princess somehow and tried to think of something to say. Before she had the chance, someone knocked.

"Lady Miko?" Called the adviser from Hitome from the other side of the sliding door. Not waiting for a response, he slid open the doorway. He bowed to the two women.

"I would have a moment of your time to speak to you."

Reiko wanted nothing more than to tell him to piss off. But it seemed as if he had something urgent to tell them if he dared to enter the Princess's private chambers. With a glance towards Sara, who nodded her assent, Reiko waved him in. He closed the door after him, kneeling before the two of them before bowing once more.

"I have concerns for Lord Asano. His actions are rash and unwise. A head-on attack on Inuyasha will only result in many casualties."

Reiko didn't know what she had expected him to say, but it wasn't that. She couldn't help but sound surprised.

"Why didn't you say that to Lord Asano?"

"The moment I delivered my message, he became beyond reason. No, my trying to stop him would not have been any more successful than yours."

While she loathed to admit it, Reiko supposed he was right. Unlike her, the adviser was smart enough to keep his opinions to himself while Lord Asano was on a rant. Maybe if Reiko had, she wouldn't have lost the Lord's esteem.

"But now that he is gone," The adviser continued, "I would reveal that Inuyasha will not come from the east, but the west."

"What? Have you led my father and his men falsely?" Sara spoke up, not sounding the least bit pleased. The adviser bowed in apology.

"Yes. Lord Asano and his men will never find Inuyasha in time, and that is for the best. It would be a slaughter. No, the only one who can stop Inuyasha is you, Lady Miko. I would take you to him, and together we can protect the Princess."

"Reiko, no!" Princess Sara immediately objected, "I will not stand to put you in such danger when the fault is mine!"

Reiko didn't even know where to begin. While the adviser lying to Lord Asano seemed like a wise decision, it dawned on her that he had done so with the expectation that she would then be the one to face Inuyasha. He had more faith in her than she did herself then. Reiko had been lucky so far in most of her yokai encounters, but her luck had seemed to have run out on her recently. Her going off to face Inuyasha was not going to be pretty. That, and she still didn't trust the adviser. What if this was a lie too? What if it wasn't? If she didn't do something, then Inuyasha would appear any minute now and very likely try to harm the Princess. And as much as Reiko didn't like the adviser, she had promised to protect Sara. She was the Lady Miko after all.

"I'll do it." She answered, much to the disappointment of Sara. The adviser looked ready to smile, but it fell when Reiko stood herself up, "Get some horses ready. We'll ride out soon. I have to nip down the kitchen first to make something."

"My Lady Miko, now is not an appropriate time."

"I have the ability to imbue food with reiryoku. When eaten it can calm a raging yokai. Perhaps this way Inuyasha will leave without any problems." Reiko informed him. Now it was his turn to look disappointed.

"It will not calm the rage inside Inuyasha. Lady Miko, don't be foolish."

"I'm not going to attack someone who hasn't yet hurt anyone," Reiko said pointedly, "I'm going to give Inuyasha the chance to leave peacefully, the same I offered for his brother."

"It would be suicide, Lady Miko."

"Please Reiko, I beg you to listen to him. I would not risk your life for the world." Sara protested, moving to stand as if she planned to throw herself at Reiko's feet the same as she had for Lord Asano. Reiko shrugged as she made her way to the sliding door.

"I'll be fine."

_About as fine as a dead woman walking, but fine,_ Reiko grimaced to herself. As if reading her thoughts, the adviser spoke up.

"Your willingness to sacrifice yourself is admirable Lady Miko. But do you think the people of Asano territory would be so willingly parted from you? You are far too kind to leave behind so many who need you. Think of those who depend on you. Say I am wrong, that Inuyasha can be convinced not to exact his revenge. He is still a stranger you are willing to place above the safety of those in your charge. Above the safety of the Princess. Sometimes, to protect those we care for, we must commit ourselves to acts against our natures. This benevolent mercy of yours is but a hesitation. A hesitation that may cost lives."

Reiko stopped mid-step.

There was something eerie about the adviser's speech, his words striking a chord in her. Again, he was right. Reiko said something similar to Lord Sesshomaru herself. Sacrificing yourself to protect others without a second thought was a stupid way to go. Especially when you knew you didn't stand a chance of making it out. Was she powerful enough to spare both Inuyasha and the Princess? Or was this just her gluttony for punishment manifesting now that she had lost all hope of finding Kagome? But the Princess, Rin, the villagers of Hajimari... they depended on her now. But was she willing to kill someone she never met to do it? Kill someone without giving them a chance to defend the last good things in her life? It felt so cruel to ask this of herself, and Reiko was hesitant to make up her mind.

Before she had the chance to, Princess Sara collapsed to her knees. A horrible cough wracked her body then, driving all air out of her.

"Princess!" Reiko cried, rushing to her side. "I feel...so weak..."

Looking her over, Reiko took note of her sickly pale lips that gasped for breath. She was sick, but with what Reiko couldn't begin to guess. Slightly panicked, she shouted up at the adviser.

"Call a doctor!"

"A what?" He frowned.

"Ugh, I mean a healer! Send someone out to get Hanae from the village Hajimari! Quick!"

The adviser bowed, moving too slowly for Reiko's liking as he left. Not a moment afterward, the Princess started to cough again. The violent spasms were worse than before, and it took the Princess much longer to regain her breath.

"Reiko, please, some water..."

"Right. Okay. Um, okay." Reiko muttered, helping the Princess lean herself against the tea table before she stood up.

Peeking outside of the doorway, she hoped she could spot a servant nearby. Unfortunately, there were none to be found. Though hesitant to leave the Princess, Reiko's worry wracked mind couldn't think past anything except getting Sara her water.

"I'll be right back!" She shouted as she then sprinted down the hallway. Not knowing what else to do, Reiko went all the way down into the kitchen. She didn't come across a single soul, almost as if the castle staff were on orders to hide from her. Still, her mission was successful. She ran all the way back to the Princess's chambers with a hollowed gourd filled to the brim.

"Princess Sara? Here's the wa...where is the Princess?" Reiko asked as she came in, seeing no one but the Hitomi adviser standing in the room. He turned to her with concern, though his voice hinted at amusement.

"I would not know, Lady Miko. Is she not with you?"

"No!" She shouted, dropping the gourd onto the tatami mats. In a rush of panic, Reiko searched the room and the adjoining ones. As feared, there was no Princess around. Coming back to the reception room, Reiko felt like tearing out her hair.

"Where is she? She didn't just fly out of the window!"

_Oh Kami, I lost a Princess. I leave for two minutes and I manage to lose a whole Princess!_

"I do not think she would need to, not with this." The adviser said, going over to a nearby wall.

He rapped against it with his knuckles, and at the hollow sound, Reiko stilled. Coming over to join him, she also knocked. Definitely hollow, and now that she looked closer, she could see a break in the wall. Placing her hand on it, she felt it give a little. Pushing harder, a section of the wall opened and a small passage was revealed, enough room for someone to crawl through. It led downwards into the dark, smelling dusty and dank.

"What is this?"

"A route of escape in case of siege. It is my guess it leads somewhere outside the castle walls, perhaps out in the forest." The adviser answered, and the obvious dawned on Reiko.

"Dammit, she tricked me! She faked being sick to get us out of the room and made a break for it. That royal brat!"

"The Princess most likely intends to sacrifice herself to Inuyasha. She is in grave danger outside the castle. Should Inuyasha catch her scent, he will not be merciful."

Reiko ran over to grab her bow and quiver. Slinging them both over her shoulder, she came back over to the crawlspace.

"I'm going after her. Kami, if she gets herself killed out there..." Reiko didn't finish. But she didn't need to. The thought of losing the Princess, one of her few friends in this cruel era, was insufferable. Reiko couldn't afford to bear any more guilt. She couldn't let anyone else get hurt because of her, not ever again.

"You best hurry, Lady Miko." The adviser needlessly said.

Reiko nodded, trying to work up the nerve to start crawling down the cramped passage. She was overwhelmingly unprepared. She wasn't wearing her miko garb, she didn't have any sutras on her, and there wasn't any time to make the imbued food. Even if she didn't have Inuyasha to worry about, other yokai might attack her or the Princess. Or bandits. Or wild animals. Or-

"And remember, do not hesitate." The adviser added, snapping Reiko out of her reverie of worry. She silently thanked him for it. Before her fears had time to recover, she dove in the crawlspace without a second thought. Immediately a layer of dust and dirt clung to her clothes, and several cobwebs settled into her hair. Yet another outfit ruined.

_Great, Hanae is gonna kill me. And if I don't get the Princess back, Lord Asano is going to definitely kill me._

* * *

Reiko hated running. Despite everything, at least that remained a constant in her life. But since she got out of the secret passage, all she had done was run. Or at least attempt to. She didn't know if she should be embarrassed or impressed that the Princess - dressed in several layers of heavy silks - managed to stay ahead of her. Instead, all she felt was worry.

Guessing Princess Sara was on her way to go sacrifice herself to Inuyasha, Reiko headed west. Or what she guessed was west. And even with that vague sense of direction in mind, Reiko knew she had gotten turned around more than a couple of times. She never bothered to learn how to track someone through the woods. It never was a skill set she thought she would need. A few times she would spot a broken stick or an upturned stone, but didn't know if that meant anything.

_A forest can only be so friggin' big! She only had a two-minute lead on me for Kami's sake! I am super bad at this!_

The dreaded hour of Inuyasha's arrival would be up soon. And if Lord Asano at any time decided to turn back only to find his daughter missing...Reiko didn't fancy her chances. Worse, it would mean that Reiko had failed to save her friend. And with all the losses she had endured, Reiko couldn't bear the thought of another. Her mother, Kagome, her chance to find the Bone-Eater's Well, all were gone. How could she possibly find Kagome without Lord Asano's help? Some part of her was frustrated that she had yet to accept the fact that she was stuck here in the past forever, but worse was the small part of herself that still wasn't ready to give up that hope. The same hope that kept Reiko running through the woods even though her lungs begged to stop.

Finally, by the will of some pitying god, Reiko spotted the princess. She was standing in a clearing, wavering as if she was ready to faint from anticipation.

"Princess?!" Reiko shouted, and Sara turned. Despite her exhaustion, Reiko ran closer, "Princess, what do you think you're doing?!"

"Do not stop me, Reiko. I must do this." Sara said calmly, the chilly morning air turning her cheeks a delicate pink.

"Like hell you do!" Reiko screamed at her, finally coming to her side. She wanted to grab the Princess's hand and get out of here, but her fatigue would no longer be ignored, and she needed a minute or else she was going to throw up. Sara took advantage of this and started to back away from her.

"It is not your place to speak to me thus. I am a Princess, Lady Miko, and will be respected as one."

"My place? My place?!" Reiko shrieked indignantly, "My place is back home with my family! Back in Tokyo where yokai don't swear revenge against clans and healers are doctors and fathers who hit daughters are sent to jail to rot! My place is working as a waitress and getting yelled at by customers when the kitchen is late with their fried chicken! And, who knows, maybe in some sick cosmic way my place is here pretending with everything I got that I am a somewhat capable miko! But I will say this! My place is not, repeat _not_, waiting out here for some yokai to come over and kill my friend!"

Whatever protest Princess Sara had in her disappeared in the face of Reiko's growing frustration. Recovered somewhat, Reiko decided it was time for them to leave. Grabbing a hold of the princess's sleeve, Reiko started a quick march back towards the cover of the woods.

"Come on, we're getting out of here!"

"Wait! I-! Ah!" The princess exclaimed, collapsing to the ground suddenly. Another wracking cough took over her, silencing her. Reiko frowned down at her.

"That's not going to work on me again."

Sara only continued to cough, gasping for air whenever she was allowed. She covered her mouth with a delicate sleeve, but not quick enough for the trickle of blood on her lips to escape Reiko's notice.

"You're not faking, are you?" Kneeling beside the Princess, Reiko gently touched her forehead, finding it feverish to the touch. "How long have you been sick Sara?"

"It will pass. These fits do not last long." Sara gasped when she finally had control over herself. Though somewhat recovered, it was obvious to Reiko that the Princess wouldn't be able to move any time soon. Reiko supposed she could try and carry her, but it was a long way back to the Castle. With little choice, Reiko bent herself down to try and coax the Princess on her back.

But it was too late. The hour was up. And it was then that Inuyasha landed in the clearing.

He came out of nowhere, seemingly having leapt out of the sky as he landed some thirty feet in front of the two women. The suddenness of his entrance startled them both, causing Reiko to flail and fall backwards in surprise. From his crouched position, Inuyasha straightened up, looking over the two women with a smirk.

"Heh, there you are. Told that brat I'd find you first." He sneered.

_Oh, no, oh Kami no..._Reiko swallowed.

While not the spitting image of his brother, Sesshomaru, there could be no mistaking that this yokai was anyone other than Inuyasha. He was tall with a lean frame, a thick mane of white hair trailing down to his waist. His face was softer in some aspects than Sesshomaru's, possible because he was younger, but that did not make him any more human-looking. His golden eyes, slit pupils, claws, and pointed fangs were all telltale signs of an Inu yokai. The only real difference Reiko could mark between the brothers was that Inuyasha had a pair of dog ears on his head and was robed in red rather than white.

"I've been looking all over for you. Now we can get this over with." He went on, sounding annoyed.

Not liking what she heard, Reiko forced herself to stand up, taking a stance in front of the Princess. With nothing to offer them protection except for her own bow, Reiko drew it and notched an arrow in place. On instinct, her reiryoku began to imbue the arrow with its power, ready to exorcise the yokai. She prayed to whatever Kami was listening that Inuyasha could be reasoned with. If he couldn't, Reiko didn't know if she would have much of a choice left to her.

"Stay where you are, or I'll-!" She warned, but her words were lost as the Princess shouted over her.

"Lord Inuyasha, please, have mercy on us!"

Inuyasha tilted his head, looking confused as his nose scrunched up.

"Who the fuck are you? And how do you know my name?"

"I know you seek revenge against your brother, Lord Sesshomaru. But please take no life but mine this day. I beg you." Princess Sara implored as she touched her forehead to the ground in a low bow.

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"It is true I love Lord Sesshomaru, and for that love and the love of my people, I offer myself willingly."

"Don't talk like that!" Reiko whispered to the Princess in a hiss, her voice changing to a shout when she noticed Inuyasha take a step forward, "Take one more step closer and I will end you Inuyasha! I swear, I will! Stay where you are, and maybe we can talk this thing out, alright?"

"What the hell are you two talking about? What's any of this have to do with Sesshomaru?" He growled, sounding more annoyed and confused than before.

Alarm bells started to ring in Reiko's mind. Something was wrong. Why did he seem so confused to see the Princess? Wasn't that the reason he came here in the first place? That's what the adviser said, but it wasn't adding up. But if he wasn't here to get revenge against Sesshomaru, then what did he really want? Did he come for her, the Blood Maiden? That seemed possible, though Reiko could not hear the voice of his desire in her mind. In all of this indecision, her arms started to shake from the effort of drawing back the arrow. The situation was made worse when Sara, feverish and exhausted, fainted dead away. It took both Reiko and Inuyasha by surprise.

"Hey! Don't let her faint!" Inuyasha shouted as he started marching forward, "What does she mean by she's in 'love' with Sesshomaru? What does that bastard have to do with-!"

The rest of his words were cut off as Reiko - on purpose or accident, not even she could tell - let loose her arrow. It had been aimed well enough, but Inuyasha was quick and dodged it.

_Whelp, there go any chances of talking this out,_ Reiko grimaced, knowing that whatever happened next she would only have herself to blame.

"I told you to stay away!" She warned him as she notched another arrow.

Inuyasha looked towards her with a glare, the clawed tipped fingers of his hand cracking as he poised himself defensively.

"So ya did. And now I'm telling you if you try that again - lost cousin or not - I'm gonna make you regret it."

This was too much. It was all too much. Reiko had wanted to talk things out with Inuyasha, but with the princess so defenseless and herself without her usual defenses, options were limited. It seemed the time for talking was over with anyways, given how angry he looked. And yet, despite his anger, Inuyasha did not make a move to attack. He only watched Reiko with a warning in his eyes, even as she notched another arrow and aimed it shakily at his heart. Was he waiting for something? An opportunity to strike? Or was he waiting for her to make the first move, merely intending to defend himself from attack?

Panic in Reiko's mind shouted at her to do something, but Reiko stood frozen. If she didn't shoot now, Inuyasha could very well kill her and the Princess. A rush of conflicting thoughts and feelings tore through her. But one stood out; her desperation to do something right. To protect someone, anyone, after failing to protect her loved ones time and time again. She had lost her mother, lost her chance to find Kagome, and now was going to lose her friend if she didn't do something!

Reiko took in a slow, steadying breath. Her hands stopped shaking and her eyes focused. The string of the bow began to slip from her hand as she prepared to let the arrow fly, her reiryoku imbuing itself to defend her and the Princess…

"Inuyasha! You jerk! Why'd you leave us behind?" A voice called out from the woods behind Inuyasha, sounding annoyed.

Reiko nearly dropped her bow in surprise, the arrow fumbling out of position and landing harmlessly by her feet. Forgetting Inuyasha, she turned sharply in the direction of the voice in a state of shock.

_It…it couldn't be._

Inuyasha, huffing, also turned in the direction of the voice.

"Because I was tired of having Shippo lead us around in circles, that's why! And you're welcome by the way. I found your stupid cousin."

Several figures now approached the clearing, obscured by the shade of the forest so that Reiko believed her eyes were playing tricks on her. Her mind was trapped in a slow fog, one that made it difficult for her to piece together the miracle that was unfolding before her. But as the figures approached, Reiko's mind was dominated by one single thought.

_It is._

The figures stopped in their approach, noticing Reiko. There were three in total; a dark robed monk, the kitsune she recognized as Shippo, and a girl dressed in a typical high school uniform. At the sight the tacky green skirt and red ribbon that tied the shirt collar in a sailor's knot, Reiko began to smile, never having been happier to see them. The girl, also looking over Reiko in surprise, spoke first.

"Re...Reiko?"

"Kagome?" Reiko heaved, her lungs barely finding breath to speak as her shock gave way to confused joy.

She wanted to run and grab Kagome, hold her close and get her out of this place, but only remained frozen. Kagome was here_. Alive_. Alive and right here in front of her! How was anything so wonderful even possible? Oh Kami, she needed to get her cousin away from Inuyasha, but Reiko's body wouldn't move! Once again, Kagome acted first and ran to her, sprinting so fast that she lost a shoe in the process as she flung herself at Reiko. Barely dropping her bow in time to catch her, Reiko managed to steady the two of them in an embrace. Instant tears fell from their eyes as both began to wail and sob loudly.

"Reiko! You're alright!"

"And you're alive! Oh, Kagome, I missed you so much!" Reiko cried as they clung to one another so tightly it began to hurt, yet neither let go.

"I missed you too!" Kagome sobbed into her shoulder. The two of them began to sink to the ground in their state of shock and happiness, barely paying the unconscious princess lying next to them any attention. The others in the clearing – Inuyasha, the monk, and Shippo – edged carefully closer unseen by either of the cousins.

"Everyone's going to be so happy you're alright! We looked everywhere for you! Mom, Sota, Grandpa, even uncle, we searched everywhere! We put up lost posters, hired a detective, I even had Inuyasha try to track you, and-" Kagome started to rambled, Reiko interrupting her.

"What? What are you talking about? Posters?" She asked, confused. She was completely numb the everything except the fact that Kagome was here, safe, in her arms. Though she didn't want her to, Kagome distanced herself from Reiko enough to look her in the eye.

"We thought you ran away or got kidnapped! What happened to you?"

"What?!" Reiko shrieked, her confusion growing, "No! I wasn't kidnapped! I've been here looking for you!"

Kagome's mouth fell open wide like a gaping fish.

"You were looking for me?! _Here?!_"

"Yes!" Reiko laughed. It was a strange sound, both desperate and happy, and it continued to bubble out of Reiko until she was uncontrollably giggling. The swell of emotions was taking their toll on her already exhausted body and mind.

This was an impossible miracle. One that Reiko never expected and had given up all hope of. She had no idea how her cousin was here or why. And she didn't care. She was here. Safe, and alive. Reiko wasn't responsible for her death. Reiko could let part of her guilt go. For once, for a blissful moment, everything was alright. Reiko had done something right. She didn't know how, but she had done something right if Kagome was here and safe with her.

_Safe. Together and safe. Except for the group of yokai standing a few feet away,_ The one functioning part of Reiko's brain observed.

"Hey! Would you two stop your bawling for just one second? I got some fucking questions if you don't mind!" Inuyasha yelled, startling the two cousins apart.

Reiko cursed herself for getting to wrapped up in her shock to not have grabbed Kagome and the Princess and run when she had the chance. Now her bow was out of reach and Inuyasha was looming over them. Why was her cousin here with Inuyasha? The only half-baked conclusion her mind could come up with was that Kagome was a prisoner of the yokai, and her urge to protect her cousin shot into over drive. Her reiryoku started to gather in the palm of her hands, daring for Inuyasha to try and reach for her or her cousin, but it lessened when Reiko saw the exasperated way Kagome rolled her eyes at the yokai.

"Geez, can't you see we're having a moment here? Why do you have to be so rude?" Kagome chastised him, like he was some naughty puppy. Inuyasha was not having it, and continued to shout.

"I'm rude?! The crazy bitch tried to shoot me! And I have yet to hear one thank you for finding her, so who's the rude one now?" He added, somewhat smugly.

Reiko nearly had a heart attack as Kagome stood herself up and came face to face with Inuyasha before she could be stopped. Scrambling after her, Reiko tried to think of some possible way she could defend herself, the princess, and Kagome from the onslaught that was no doubt about to incur. Instead, she heard her cousin mutter something – 'sit boy' maybe? – and Inuyasha was immediately flung to the ground by an invisible force. There was a hard_ thud _as he collided face first, landing with limbs sprawled so his body left an imprint in the earth. Kagome then kneeled down so she could yell into his ear.

"If you don't start behaving Inuyasha, I'm going to say 'sit boy'-" there was another _thud_, and Inuyasha was pressed lower into the ground, "so many times that you will have to dig yourself out of a mile-deep hole! Do you hear me?!"

_Okay…I'm officially at a loss here,_ Reiko groaned, her exhaustion growing itself into a stress headache. She knew whatever happened today, she'd be unprepared for it.

And she really didn't know the half of it.

* * *

For the next fifteen minutes, chaos ruled the small clearing. There was much shouting, mostly on Inuyasha's behalf after he recovered from his punishment. The Blood Maiden had many questions herself but was easily satisfied with the barest of information; that Inuyasha was _not_ here to harm any of the women, and her cousin was not only on friendly terms with the yokai but could control him with the Kotodama no Nenju, rendering him harmless with a few simple words.

The Blood Maiden, though still somewhat wary, relaxed in the curious company of strangers. Enough to allow them to aid her in carrying the princess back to the castle before her sickness could be made worse from exposure to the chilly morning air. She was willing to believe the word of her cousin - the reincarnation of the dead miko Kikyo - that the yokai and monk would behave themselves and prove to be valuable allies.

As the strange procession began their journey back to the castle, Naraku observed all from a distance.

His plan had not gone quite as he had expected...but he would be lying to himself if he said it had not been an intriguing turn of events.

The Blood Maiden and Kikyo's reincarnation were family. More importantly, they actually cared for one another. Enough that the Blood Maiden - on the cusp of killing Inuyasha, Naraku was certain of it - was willing to put aside her worries and allow him to carry the very princess she had sought to protect from him. In this, Naraku could not help but be disappointed. The Blood Maiden killing Inuyasha would not only have served to end the persistent annoyance of the hanyō, but would have sullied the soul of the Blood Maiden as well. Two birds, one stone as they say. But to have discovered from this failure that the protector of the Shikon no Tama and the Blood Maiden were related...again, Naraku would be lying if he said it was not intriguing.

For the moment, however, there was little he could do with such information. Naraku would take his leave and would wait to see how these events would play themselves out. Lord Asano would not be an obstacle for Inuyasha, but perhaps could be useful yet. As it stood, Naraku had other plans at work, and they needed attending to. And while the Blood Maiden's failure to kill Inuyasha was a setback...perhaps it would not be too long for the failure to be rectified.

With a malicious grin, Naraku took his leave, disappearing into his own shadow.

* * *

"Gently, now. Gently." Reiko whispered as she watched Inuyasha place Princess Sara on the tatami mat.

"Yeah, yeah. I know!" He griped loudly, Reiko not hesitating to shush him with a hiss.

"Would you be quiet?! If anyone hears us it will be all our heads!"

Inuyasha scowled up at her but chose to remain quiet as she asked. He crawled a few paces back into the secret passageway where the others waited as Reiko moved the wall back in place to cover it up.

"Okay, just wait here for a minute. And be quiet!" Reiko whispered, and this time Inuyasha couldn't help a retort.

"I _know!_"

Reiko scowled down at the yokai, but it missed its mark since the wall hid him and the others from view. It was now just her and Sara alone in the Princess's reception room. Everything was exactly as she left it, even the water gourd was still on the floor.

To think, within as little as an hour, Reiko's world had changed. And for the better. Kagome had been returned to her and was safe. For the moment that was all that mattered, even though Reiko had a thousand questions that burned on the tip of her tongue. What happened after she fell into the Bone-Eater's Well? How did she survive until now? What did she mean by grandpa, Sota, and Auntie Emi were looking for her? And, probably most on Reiko's mind, why in the hell was her little cousin traveling with a group of yokai? Especially yokai like _Inuyasha?_

Right now was not the time for questions, unfortunately. Princess Sara needed a healer to break her fever before it became any worse. And as far as Inuyasha was concerned, Reiko had no choice but to trust that Kagome would keep him in line.

_Kotodama no Nenju, huh? Where in the world did Kagome get her hands on some beads of subjugation anyway? _Reiko wondered to herself as she made for the door to the hallway. Sliding it back, she was surprised to find a servant standing at attention right outside it.

"Ah, Lady Miko, hello!" The young girl greeted, and Reiko frowned as she recognized her.

"Fumi? What are you doing here? Where's the adviser from Hitomi Castle?" Reiko looked up and down the hallway, not seeing the tell-tale fur cloak she had expected to see.

Given the way he spoke before she left, Reiko would have thought he would remain behind so that no one else figured out that the Princess was missing. Or at the very least, would wait around to see if Reiko had been successful or not in rescuing the Princess. And although she didn't want to see him, Reiko wanted to know why his information on Inuyasha had been grossly false. It was clear to her that Inuyasha was not aware of the Princess's existence, let alone on a warpath for revenge against the Asano Clan. It all felt like one big set up. But the reason why eluded her.

"He departed, saying he had important business to take care of. He told me to wait here in case you or the Princess needed attending. He also wished me to say that Hanae is here and waiting for the Princess in her bedchamber whenever she is ready." Fumi answered cheerfully.

_So, that coward didn't even hang around long enough to see if I or the Princess lived. Oh well, I'll worry about him later,_ Reiko shrugged.

"Good. Good. Um...could you grab some handmaidens and have them escort the Princess to Hanae? I'm afraid she's fainted and-" Reiko began to explain, but this set off an immediate panic in Fumi.

"The Princess fainted?!"

At the shrill of her voice, the Princess's other handmaiden's were summoned. Five of them fluttered in, instantly going to the unconscious Princess's side. Reiko couldn't help but wonder where they had all been before when she had been looking for an attendant. Maybe the adviser dismissed them when he came to speak to her and the Princess? Did that mean he had wanted the Princess to escape? It all seemed possible, but Reiko once again put him out of her thoughts.

The handmaidens carefully carried their lady out of the reception room and down the hallway to the Princess's bedchamber. Reiko followed them, staying with the Princess while Hanae began to make a fuss at the state them both. Reiko avoided her questions easily, as Hanae was more concerned with how pale the Princess was than why Reiko's clothes were covered in dust and dirt. After helping Hanae for a few minutes, the healer dismissed her, saying that the Princess only needed some rest and the handmaidens were help enough for the moment if she needed anything. Reiko, knowing that Sara was in good hands now, retreated back to the reception room.

"Fumi, if you ever get a moment, I would appreciate some tea. With five cups, please. It's been a stressful day for me. Just set it outside the door when you come, okay?" She asked before sliding the door shut.

"Of course, Lady Miko." Fumi bowed, the thought to question the strange order not even crossing her mind.

Alone in the room, Reiko listened at the door for a few moments, wanting to make certain no one was going to disturb her anytime soon. When all seemed well, Reiko made her way back over to the entrance of the secret passage. Moving the section of the wall once again, she smiled down at the still scowling face of Inuyasha.

"Okay, they're gone."

"Finally." He grumbled before climbing out.

Following him was the monk - Miroku if Reiko remembered right - with Shippo clinging to his shoulder. He was rather handsome in appearance, with thick bangs and gold earrings. But Reiko eyed him warily as he passed, remembering what the kitsune told her about him. She smiled again though when she saw Kagome crawl through. Grabbing Kagome's backpack and setting it aside, Reiko brought her into another tight hug. Kagome couldn't help but giggle, the two of them still giddy with disbelief at being reunited. After a few moments, Kagome drew away to take in her new surroundings.

"Wow. You've been living here this whole time? No fair. I've been sleeping on the ground like a bum."

Reiko was about to correct her when the last of Inuyasha's impatience sizzled away.

"Alright, we got the Princess back to her castle. Now would you start talking?"

"Inuyasha, what did I say about behaving?" Kagome warned him darkly. The inu yokai huffed, though it seemed to Reiko that he was trying to hide his fear of another 'sit'.

"What a strange coincidence." Spoke up Miroku as he admiringly took in the lavish room, "You know, I myself suggested we make our way to Lord Asano's castle for rest. Never thought I would be entering it through a hidden tunnel into the Princess's private chambers though."

"It's a good thing we did. Lord Asano wants nothing more than Inuyasha's head on a spike right now." Reiko told them. At this, Kagome frowned.

"Why? What does he have against Inuyasha? And why is everyone calling you Lady Miko?"

"Because I am. For two months now I've been the spiritual protector of Lord Asano's territory, and the leader of the village Hajimari. That's where I've been living, not here. These are the chambers of my friend, Princess Sara."

"You...w-what?" Kagome stammered, her frown scrunching up her nose.

Tired with exhaustion and exhilaration, Reiko went over to kneel at the tea table. Leaning herself against it, she waited for the others to join her. All except Inuyasha of course, who stood sourly in a corner.

Again, a thousand questions burned Reiko's tongue, but just as desperate was her need to share with Kagome everything that had happened to her. Her being the Blood Maiden, her fall down the Bone-Eater's Well, and most importantly, that she was so _sorry_ her cousin had been stuck in the past because of her. But Reiko restrained herself. Right now the only had time for the basics, and she hoped it would be enough to get them out of this odd situation.

"Listen, we will be in danger if Lord Asano and his soldiers decide to come back, so right now we need to just get the bare facts. Kagome, what do you mean by saying how everyone's looking for me back home? How do you even know that? Do you know where the Bone-Eater's Well is?"

"Huh?" Kagome blanched, stunned by the rapid-fire questions, before stuttering out, "O-oh, yeah, I know where it is. I go visit home all the time, I just jump back down the well whenever I want. Reiko did you know we had a time portal in our backyard?!"

Reiko, despite knowing how pressed for time they were, felt herself break down. Biting her lip, she tried not to sob, but couldn't restrain herself and so buried her face into her hands to try and hold it back. Reiko wasn't certain if her tears were from happiness, frustration, or just pure exhaustion. Kagome, at a loss for what to do, scooted closer to her cousin and wrapped her arms around her.

Home. Kagome had been home. She had found the way. And here Reiko had been working so hard to find the Bone-Eater's Well, thinking she was the one who would get them back. This whole time Kagome had been just fine, she had even seen their family. Hell, she even had a backpack full of modern conveniences for Kami's sake! And it would now seem that Kagome would be the one to take her home. All the heartache, all the guilt, all the effort Reiko had put into finding the stupid rundown well was now made pointless, and it made her laugh. She had been blaming herself over nothing. Worrying herself for nothing. Kagome had been just fine this entire time. Auntie Emi, Sota, and Grandpa weren't distraught over her disappearance. Instead, they were all worried about _her_. Kagome was here to save _her_. This whole time, all those weeks…they had been looking for her. And now she could go home_._

_Kagome's safe…I did it. I did something right. I don't know what, but it's alright now. Kagome's safe and we're going to go home once this mess is over..._

The others sat silently as Reiko continued to shift through her odd mix of emotions. Even Inuyasha felt a bit awkward, and eventually, Kagome began to speak just to fill the silence.

"And you know that thing grandpa told us about? The Shikon no Tama? Turns out it exists and was inside me all along. Literally!"

"It...what?" Reiko sniffed, her curiosity helping her recover from her overwhelming relief.

"I'm the incarnation of Kikyo, the miko that once guarded it here in the past! Well, not this past, but the _past_ past! Like fifty years ago. Reiko, I have spiritual powers!" Kagome exclaimed with a wild gesture as if to demonstrate, but nothing happened, "The thing that grabbed me was a yokai called Mistress Centipede. She pulled me down the well because she wanted the Shikon no Tama and brought me here! Reiko, I traveled back in time five hundred years! It was so weird!"

"Tell me about it." Reiko laughed, remembering her own incident with the corpse yokai from the Bone-Eater's Well. In truth, not everything Kagome was saying sunk in, but Reiko was willing to take it all in stride. She felt there was nothing that could surprise her now.

"But I thought only I could travel back and forth because of my connection to the Shikon no Tama. That's why we didn't even think to look for you here! The Shikon Jewel super powerful and important by the way. It grants wishes and stuff, and both yokai and humans want it, but it makes them evil. And I... I broke it." Kagome trailed off guiltily.

"You broke it?" Reiko frowned, then gasped as she remembered something, "Ah! That flash in the sky! I saw it, a few days after I fell down the well. I thought it was an exploding star, but somebody told me it was the Shikon no Tama shattering. That was you?"

"Yeah, it was an accident. A _big_ accident." Kagome grimaced, looking towards Inuyasha and the others almost apologetically.

Reiko laughed again.

"I'll say. I found a shard in the forest here."

"What? You have a piece of the Shikon Jewel?" Inuyasha spoke up, suddenly interested in the conversation once more.

"Yeah. It's back at my place," Reiko offhandedly explained, turning back to her cousin, "What happened next Kagome?"

"Then-!" Kagome tried to continue, but Inuyasha cut her off.

"I'll tell you what happened next! We go around looking for the shards, get attacked by a bunch of yokai, this brat and this monk start following us, and then we run into you! End of story, now start talking woman!"

"I told you to be quiet," Reiko warned in a low voice, "If Lord Asano finds out you are here, then-"

"Yeah, yeah. He'll have my head. Let's start with that, shall we? I've never even met this Asano person."

Reiko held back a frustrated groan. Why Kagome was with Inuyasha if she wasn't his prisoner was a mystery Reiko, one she wasn't so certain she wanted to know. He wasn't anything like his brother! At least Lord Sesshomaru kept his rude remarks to a minimum, preferring to glare threateningly than speak. In fact, Reiko was certain that between the two of them, she'd chose Lord Sesshomaru any day just to save herself the headache. She wanted to tell Inuyasha that, but explaining her last meeting with Sesshomaru and the circumstances that led to Lord Asano's current state of insanity would take a lot more time than they had right now.

"Lord Asano believed a rumor that you were on your way to kill his daughter the Princess in some act of revenge against Lord Sesshomaru. And this territory has a bit of a…_history_, with your half-brother." Reiko said, doing her best to sum up.

"What kind of history?" Inuyasha snarled, growing more irritated if that was even possible. Reiko only shrugged.

"The kind that involves an entire army being slaughtered by him single-handedly after you cut off his arm, a Princess falling in love, and my being hired to exorcise your brother."

"…what?" Inuyasha blinked.

"Look," Reiko hurriedly explained, "as I said before, we only have time for bare facts right now. I'll explain later, but the point is you're not welcome here, and all of our lives are in danger if we are discovered. We need to get you guys out of here, and think of some way to convince Lord Asano you aren't dangerous so that things can go back to normal."

"Feh. I ain't going nowhere. Where do you get off bossing us around?"

"Inuyasha, I think we should listen to her," Kagome suggested, but Inuyasha wasn't having any of it.

"Listen, this girl might be your cousin or whatever, but I don't trust her!" He exclaimed, thankfully keeping his voice low, "One, how'd she get through the Bone Eater's Well without a jewel shard? You and I are the only ones who can go through, so don't you think its odd she can too? Two, how come she smells so weird? Three, how does she and this Princess know Sesshomaru? The Princess said she was _in love_ with the bastard, and I want to know what's going on-!"

"Reiko does not smell weird!" Shippo spoke up defensively from Miroku's shoulder, "She smells lovely! Like ginger and tobacco!"

Inuyasha scoffed a laugh.

"Your nose fall off or something? She reeks so bad of jasmine and honeysuckle, even a human could sniff it out! Fuck, it's potent enough to make me sick!"

_Okay…this is definitely a weird turn I didn't expect,_ Reiko thought. Shaking her head, she tried to press the conversation on.

"We're getting off track here. Lord Asano is out there right now, so we need to resolve this mess before anyone knows you were here. I may be the Lady Miko, but my reputation won't be enough to save my neck if I get caught hanging around Sesshomaru's brother, a kitsune, and a yokai disguised as a monk." She gestured to all three of them. When she pointed at Miroku however, he frowned.

"But...I am a monk. A _human_ monk. Whatever gave you the impression I was a yokai?"

"Oh, sorry," Reiko gushed, "It's just the way Shippo talked about you before, I thought you were some kind of monster with an appetite for beautiful women."

Inuyasha couldn't help another laugh.

"Ha! That's actually not far off from the truth, actually."

"I assure you, my Lady Miko, I am no monster. I am, however, your humble servant," He bowed his head to her before giving her a charming smile, "Do you have a plan in mind?"

"Plan? What plan? She answers all my questions, then we leave and go get the sacred jewel shard at her place, that's the plan!" Inuyasha said, but Reiko shook her head.

"No, you don't understand. We have to do something. The way Lord Asano is acting right now, he won't rest until you're dead."

"You ain't gotta worry about me," Inuyasha scoffed, "I've dealt with bigger fish than some crazy daimyō."

"I'm_ not_ worried about you," Reiko corrected him pointedly, "But I'm worried about the people who serve him. They need their lord to protect them, but if he's off on some wild goose chase hunting after you, then they will be weak to attack from bandits or another daimyō. I won't leave them vulnerable like that. We need to convince Lord Asano that there's nothing to worry about and help him regain some sanity. For the people and for Princess Sara."

"What do you propose we do, Lady Miko?" Asked Miroku. He seemed to understand the complexity of the situation, knowing the cruel whims of daimyōs in this era. Reiko was hesitant to answer though, mostly because she didn't have one.

However, after glancing towards Shippo, Reiko happened to get an idea. She then grinned, causing the kitsune to nervously flinch.

_Oh, I think I may have just had a stroke of genius. Bound to happen sooner or later, I suppose. _

"Simple. We kill Inuyasha." She announced.

The room went silent. Eventually, Kagome managed to fumble out some words.

"I'm sorry…what?"

A knock came from the other side of the sliding door, followed by the sound of a tray being set down on the floor.

"Lady Miko? I have your tea. I have set it outside as you asked. If you need anything else, please let me know." Fumi said before she then left to go back to attending the Princess.

"Oh good. I need a cup of tea badly." Reiko grinned wider, standing up to go and fetch the tea for her guests.

* * *

Uh-oh. What does Reiko have planned? Will Naraku get what he wanted all along? When will Kagome and the others find out what is really going on? And why on earth hasn't the pervert Miroku groped Reiko already? Well, sorry dearies, you will have to wait for the next chapter for all that and even more clichés. With the situation they are in, I thought a decent discussion between Kagome and Reiko about what happened to the both of them, including Reiko being the Blood Maiden, would offset the tone of this chapter. Here I wanted them to meet and have a moment to appreciate the simple fact that the other is alive and safe and that they have the ability to go home. In the next chapter, they will get the chance to chat, as I plan on having Reiko showoff her village and abilities to Kagome there. Inuyasha's dislike of Reiko will also be explained better too, so try not to hold it against him too much that he was a brat this chapter. And for those missing Sesshomaru, don't worry, he'll be back soon!


	12. The Blood Maiden Goes Home

**Chapter 12; The Blood Maiden Goes Home:**

AN: Just a heads up, this chapter is a bit of a blubber fest like the last one kind of was. But bear with Reiko here as she gets a bit emotional, she's a mess and I love her. Also, I changed up this chapter from what I had promised in the last chapter's teaser, sorry. It fit better to do it this way, as we get more of Reiko hanging out with the Inu gang. Enjoy!

* * *

"Geez, you sure you have enough stuff woman?" Inuyasha complained.

"I'm sure. I couldn't just leave my overnight bag behind. What if someone here in the past got a hold of my cell phone? Sure, it's out of batteries, but it could cause like some horrible butterfly effect. What if I left my toothbrush and the world imploded? You don't want the world to implode, do you Inuyasha?" Reiko asked, more teasing than anything else. She was in a very good mood and feeling playful. For the first time in weeks, she slept without having a single nightmare.

Inuyasha, not wanting to admit that he didn't understand a single word she said, pressed on with his complaints.

"Well, what about that heavy ass pot you got Miroku carrying? What's in there that's so important?"

"Inuyasha, it's such a beautiful afternoon." Kagome said with exasperation, "Can we not ruin it?"

Reiko smiled over at her cousin. She was right. It was a beautiful afternoon with a clear, warm sky of blue. Reiko had never seen an afternoon more beautiful. She marveled at how much changed in the past twenty-four hours. Yesterday was on the verge of being one of the worst days of her life, but now she was grateful she had endured it if it meant being here.

Still, there was something in the back of her mind that clouded this silver lining. Something that, eventually, she was going to have to face. She just hoped at the end of it, Kagome would still be as glad as she was to see her.

_I have to tell her. She deserves to know. I have to. But not right now._

For the moment, Reiko was more than happy to keep putting off the inevitable and listen as Inuyasha continued with his sermon of grievances.

"Yeah, _afternoon_! Your cousin said she'd meet up with us on this road in the morning! We've wasted several hours waiting for her to finally show up."

"I tried to be on time, but Lord Asano just wasn't having it," Reiko said in her defense. "He was really insistent that I stay the night. Threw a feast and everything. I swear I was pampered within an inch of my life by all of Sara's handmaidens. Oh, she's recovering by the way. Anyway, I didn't get back into Hajimari until late this morning, and it took me forever to convince Genzo to let me leave the village unescorted. But when I told him I was on a secret mission for Lord Asano, he seemed to buy it."

At the thought of Genzo, Reiko felt a pang of guilt settle itself into her belly. Lying to Genzo hadn't been easy, even if he wasn't exactly her favorite person in the world. But if she had told him the truth - that she was going home - he'd probably never let her leave. Him and half of the village. With the lie covering for her though, Reiko was able to pack her things in peace. Most important was her overnight bag and the Shikon no Tama shard she had promised to give Inuyasha, but Reiko took the time to make some rice balls, a couple of jars of Hanae's healing salve, her bow and quiver of arrows, and, of course, what was in the heavy ass pot Miroku kindly volunteered to carry for her when she finally met up with them.

Saying goodbye was harder than the lie though, and Reiko tried not to sniffle to make Hanae or Genzo suspect anything. To them, she was parting for just a little while, but she knew different. Harder still was saying goodbye to Rin, and Reiko had to ask her to look after Chie. The little girl seemed more than happy to care for Reiko's pet, and nodded when Reiko told her that Hanae would be making certain she got her meals. The casualness of it all made it feel like it hadn't really been a goodbye, and some part of Reiko stung at the thought of never returning as they all expected her to. Eventually, they would all know that their Lady Miko abandoned them for good...

_Oh, Kami...we're barely a mile away from Hajimari and I already miss it. What's wrong with me?_

"Must have been nice to get the royal treatment. I had to sleep in the woods. Again!" Kagome whined. Hearing this, Reiko had to laugh.

"Perks of being a miko. I can't help it if I'm popular."

"Royal huh? Royal pain in the ass if you ask me!" Inuyasha interjected, and Reiko glared over at him.

"No one did."

The hanyō looked ready to say something scathing, but once again Kagome stepped in.

"Come on Inuyasha, cheer up. We did get a jewel shard after all. I thought you'd be happy."

At the mention of the Shikon Jewel, Inuyasha bit the inside of his cheek in frustration. She was right. This hadn't been a complete waste of time if they got a shard out of it. And even though she had been nothing but a pain so far, Inuyasha was happy that Kagome got her cousin back. It had really been worrying her, and Inuyasha could tell that Kagome blamed herself. And yet there was just something about the cousin he still didn't like. Her scent was driving him crazy now that she was so close. It sunk itself so deeply into his senses and he felt like he was suffocating. There was something wrong about it, but he didn't have the words to describe it.

Inuyasha, deciding to keep this to himself, muttered some curses before turning back towards the front of the group to take the lead.

"Yikes. And here I thought he was in a bad mood yesterday." Reiko muttered.

So far, her impression of Inuyasha left him a lot of room for improvement. From what Kagome was able to tell her in all the chaos of yesterday, he was a dear friend to her, one who protected her time and time again. And since he was Sesshomaru's brother, Reiko felt she wouldn't have to worry about him attacking her for her heart. As it was she couldn't hear any thoughts of desire coming from him.

Still, there seemed to be something bothering him. But that could just be because he was an ass.

_Like big brother like little brother I suppose,_ Reiko chuckled to herself.

"I suspect he may be a tad bit sensitive about yesterday's facade. Running away is not his first instinct when it comes to a fight." Miroku said. Riding on the monk's shoulders, Shippo added his two cents.

"Yeah, Inuyasha's real stubborn!"

"Is he?" Reiko chuckled, "Well then, I'd say you played the part of Inuyasha very well yesterday Shippo. Stubbornness and all."

Shippo gave her a mischievous toothy grin at the mention of his little performance.

"Tehe! Did you see that one samurai who fell off his horse when I roared at them? They all looked ready to faint until you showed up to save them!"

"They sure did." Reiko agreed.

She had to admit, she was happy they managed to pull off her plan as smoothly as they did. It took some convincing after she first proposed it, but most everyone was quick to be on board. Everyone except Inuyasha that is. But that didn't matter, as it was Reiko and Shippo who had to do all the work. It was easy for them all to sneak out of the castle using the secret passage, easier still to track Lord Asano and his men. Shippo shifted himself to look like Inuyasha, a near-perfect match except for a fluffy tail.

But even with a fluffy tail, the mere sight of the disguised kitsune was enough for the daimyo to fly into a fit of fear and madness. But before he could order his men to attack, Reiko came out. She made some quick speech about changing her mind and wanting to protect the clan's honor alongside Lord Asano before firing an arrow. It wasn't imbued, so it didn't hurt Shippo to pretend to be hit by it. What Reiko didn't expect was the way he 'poofed!' when he caught it and disappeared. It wasn't very dramatic, but Lord Asano and the soldiers believed it when Reiko told them that Inuyasha's body simply had been burned away by her reiryoku.

"Feh. I can't believe they all fell for that bullshit. Bunch of idiots." Inuyasha commented from up ahead, making Reiko huff in annoyance.

"Well, why wouldn't they? I am the revered Lady Miko after all. If I say a yokai is dead, then that yokai is dead."

Inuyasha glanced over his shoulder back at Reiko, barely containing an annoyed scowl as his temper started to rise.

"You sure act tough for someone who can barely use a bow. Shippo had to dive to make it look like you actually hit him. Your aim is worse than Kagome's!"

Reiko, about to defend herself that she purposefully aimed wide, found Miroku coming to her rescue.

"I wouldn't underestimate her, Inuyasha. I've been hearing rumors about the miko in this territory for some time now. People say that not only is she kind-hearted, but extremely powerful. She came during a time of war, and not only saved the Princess from a terrible curse but slew two ogres with a single blow. And most recently, she saved dozens of villages from bandits. For miles out, they sing of your praises."

_Wow, this guy is a smooth talker,_ Reiko scoffed to herself even as she felt her cheeks warm.

"What? You fought bandits?!" Kagome shrieked, stopping immediately to inspect Reiko as if she excepted to find some horrible wound on her. Not wanting her to fret, Reiko was quick to dispell her worry.

"I didn't fight anybody! Well, except the ogres. That part is sort of true. But the rest is exaggerated, I swear."

"Well, exaggeration or not, I must say that you are without a doubt a powerful miko." Miroku added, casting an appreciative sidelong glance towards Reiko, "It is an unusual skill, being able to imbue reiryoku into food. And that barrier you put around the village was quite formidable."

Kagome gasped in realization, "Oh yeah. I sensed it too. It was really strong!"

"Barrier?" Reiko frowned, unable to understand. Miroku quickly explained.

"It is a sort of membrane of energy. It protects one from danger, mostly from its opposite in energy whether yoki or reiryoku. The strength of a barrier depends on the creator's power. Unfortunately, the barrier needs its creator near, else it begins to fail."

Reiko remembered all the sutras she had set up around the village to protect it. The giant circle they created must be this barrier Miroku was talking about. She felt a small swell of pride to know it was strong, but that soon shifted itself into anxiety. The way Miroku made it sound, the farther away she went from Hajimari, the weaker the barrier would become, and eventually fail. The villagers would be left unprotected...Rin would be unprotected...

Reiko tried to shake the image of the little girl out of her head. The villagers had all survived on their own before she arrived, and they would do just as fine without her. Still, the little pang of guilt sank itself deeper, turning into regret.

_Cut it out,_ Reiko chided herself, _It's not like I can stay here in the past...right?_

Thankfully, Kagome was again able to distract Reiko.

"I guess powerful mikos run in the family, huh?" Kagome mused out loud, "It was a bit of a shock to learn I had weird powers when I fell through the Bone-Eater's Well. I hardly knew what to do! It was all so freaky! But you seem to have it all figured out already. Guess all those boring spiritual books you read paid off."

"What do you mean? I was born with my spiritual abilities. I just assumed you had been keeping it a secret like me this whole time." Reiko frowned, looking at her cousin oddly. The look was returned by Kagome.

"What? No! Like I said, I only knew about it after I fell down the well."

"Huh. Weird," She muttered, thinking a while before adding, "You know, I always thought you had something in you, deep down. There was this kind of energy in you I would sense whenever we hugged or something. An odd zing that felt familiar. I guess that's why it wasn't too surprising for me to learn you had powers like me."

Kagome crinkled her nose in thought, not certain how to take this piece of information. It wasn't so much what Reiko said, but what she hadn't. Why didn't Reiko tell anyone she had spiritual powers if she knew about them since birth? Sure, Grandpa might have been the only one to believe her, but still. It wasn't something you kept a secret unless you had a good reason. Not one for deep reflection, Kagome decided to brush it off for now.

"Well, at any rate, Grandpa's gonna flip when he finds out. A bonafide miko in the family. You're gonna be stuck running the shrine for the rest of your life, that's for sure."

Again, Reiko laughed.

"I'm not a miko yet. Not really. I still need proper training."

"Please," Kagome scoffed, "I think slaying ogres counts as training enough. Besides, you look good in those clothes. Natural even."

Reiko looked down at herself. After returning from Asano Castle, one of the first things she did before she started packing was get back into the familiar white hitoe jacket and red hakama pants; the holy garb of a miko. She didn't know why she wanted to wear it, as it wasn't necessary anymore, but she supposed it had just become natural for her to gravitate towards it. At this point, she almost couldn't envision herself wearing anything else.

"You're right. Grandpa is going to throw his back out leaping for joy. But you know, red has always been a good color for you Kagome. I'm sure Grandpa would be happy if you wore Grandma's old robes. "

"O-oh. That's okay. You can have those. I can't wear that kind of stuff anyway, I'm not a miko." Kagome said, glancing towards Inuyasha. Reiko caught the look and frowned.

"Why not? You're as much a miko as I am. Might as well dress the part and get the perks."

"Because Inuyasha doesn't like it!" Shippo pipped up suddenly. He then hopped from Miroku's shoulder to Reiko's to not so quietly whisper, "He says Kagome looks too much like Kikyo and it makes him mad!"

"Shut up brat!" Inuyasha turned around to shout.

"Kikyo? That's the miko you're the reincarnation of, right?" Reiko asked, looking towards Kagome. Kagome didn't like the way this conversation was going and tried to change it, but Shippo talked over her, wanting to impress Reiko again.

"Yeah! But she was also Inuyasha's first love! Then she sealed him to a tree, thinking he betrayed her for the Shikon no Tama. But it turns out, it was Naraku who did it! So now Inuyasha wants to find Naraku and-!"

"I said shut up the hell up you brat!" Inuyasha again shouted, marching up towards Reiko to get a hold of Shippo. Knowing he was in for a beating, Shippo slid on to Reiko's back, her thick hair acting as a curtain for him to hide behind. Undeterred, Inuyasha still made a grab at him, but Reiko shielded the kitsune away from him.

"Sit boy!" She shouted, and immediately Inuyasha flinched. Instinct had him tensing up to brace for impact, but it never came much to the disappointment of Reiko. She turned towards Kagome.

"Why didn't the Kotodama no Nenju work?"

"Sorry, only I can make Inuyasha s-i-t."

"Oh, okay then." Reiko shrugged before reaching over to swat Inuyasha full on the nose. It didn't hurt him, but the unexpectedness of it broke Inuyasha out of his state of shock.

"What the hell woman?! I'm not some puppy you can scold!"

"Well, you're sure acting like a puppy, a naughty one. Don't yell at Shippo like that. He's just a child." Reiko huffed, standing her ground. From behind her, Shippo boldly poked his head out to stick his tongue at Inuyasha. This was the last straw for the hanyō.

"Yeah? And you've been a bossy bitch ever since you showed up!"

"_Inuyasha!_" Kagome screeched, offended for Reiko.

"Yell all you want Kagome, I don't trust her! She still hasn't told us how she knows Sesshomaru or how she was able to travel through the Bone-Eater's Well! And how come she didn't tell you she had spiritual powers before? Huh? Why the big secret if you two are so close?"

Inuyasha knew that if he was smart he should shut the hell up while he had the chance. But he couldn't. He had sensed something wrong about Reiko since before he even met her. His instincts were screaming at him to do something about her but he didn't know what. He felt so close to unraveling into a level of anger he didn't know he had, and he didn't like it. It felt wrong. _She_ was wrong. He wanted to get away from her, get far away so the scent of jasmine and honeysuckle that was etched into her skin would disappear from his mind. It disgusted him how much he wanted to run, which fed his anger even more.

"What's wrong with you Inuyasha? She's my cousin!" Kagome rebutted, and Inuyasha blurted the truth out.

"Are you so sure about that? Fuck, she doesn't even smell _human!_ There's something wrong with her, I'm telling you! I don't want her near me! Either she leaves or I do!"

_Damn,_ Reiko cursed to herself, _I hoped I wouldn't have to deal with this from him, seeing as how he was related to Sesshomaru and all. Still, this isn't a reaction I've seen before...maybe because he is only half-yokai? At any rate, at least I'm prepared. It's about feeding time anyway._

"What do you mean she's not human Inuyasha? Of course she is!" Kagome pressed.

"I mean-!" Inuyasha stopped.

Through the cloud that Reiko's scent put over his senses, he caught something different. Turning sharply towards the woods that boarded the road they were on, he narrowed his eyes.

"Inuyasha, what do you mean?" Kagome repeated.

"Quiet."

"_Inuyasha!_"

"Quiet! Something's coming."

This had the others on alert. Miroku set down the pot he had been carrying to take up his staff and come to Inuyasha's side, studying the woods with his own eyes.

"Is it a yokai?"

"Yup. A dozen of them or so." Inuyasha answered, putting a hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Should we run?"

"Don't worry. I know them."

Everyone turned to look at Reiko in surprise.

"You _know_ them?" Miroku repeated, sounding astonished.

"They're some friends of mine. Just some imps, kappas, amanojakus, and a kamaitachi." She said casually, picking up the pot Miroku had set down to balance it on her hip. She then stepped off the road and towards the woods, surprising everyone further.

"What the hell you talking about woman?" Inuyasha growled.

"Come on. Follow me."

"Why the fuck would we do that?"

Reiko smiled and patted the pot, "Cause this big boy is full of three servings of gyudon that I made myself, and there's not a yokai in the world that can resist my cooking."

* * *

Minutes passed in silence, and Reiko didn't know how much more of it she could take. The group followed her as she went into the forest, but some part of her wished they hadn't. Now there was no going back. The secrets she had kept to herself for years were now going to be laid bare, and the aftermath terrified her. She knew this had to happen. She planned on it, that's why she brought the large pot of food along. Still, now that the moment was drawing closer, she wondered if she could have done this another way to help soften the blow.

"Reiko? How much farther?" Kagome asked after a while, sounding worried. She knew there had to be something going on. And with Inuyasha's strange behavior and Reiko's cryptic actions, Kagome was starting to get a bad feeling.

But Reiko didn't answer. Instead, she stopped to set the pot on the ground.

"Here's good."

"Good for what? A picnic? Would you just tell us what all this is about already?" Inuyasha growled.

Again Reiko didn't answer but opened the lid of the pot to reveal the large helping of gyudon. It had been kept warm, and steam wafted from it. Still clinging to Reiko, Shippo got a face full of the wafting scent of beef and rice.

"Oh, that smells delicious!" He drooled.

"You can have some if you want."

"Really?"

"Yup. Hurry before the others get here." She told him, and Shippo wasted no time and jumped down. With his bare hands, he started shoveling in the food. At least Reiko wouldn't have to worry about him for a while. As for Inuyasha, Reiko scooped some of the gyudon onto the upturned lid as a makeshift bowl and turned around to present it to him.

"You better eat too."

"Fuck no!" He snarled, "You tell me what the hell is going on!"

"Eat. It will make you feel better. As soon as you eat, I will tell you everything." Reiko offered.

Inuyasha looked back and forth between the extended lid and Reiko as if suspecting some trick. Glancing towards Shippo, who had eaten his full and was now lying on his back groaning happily, Inuyasha deemed it was safe enough to eat. But what the hell did she mean by it would make him feel better? The way he felt right now, he was close to throwing up by how noxious her scent was.

Figuring there was little to lose, Inuyasha grabbed a handful of the gyodon and shoved it in his mouth before he could give it a second thought. His first time tasting Reiko's cooking, he didn't know what to expect, but the effect was instantaneous. It was like a breeze that purified the air, Reiko's scent suddenly dissipating from Inuyasha's senses, allowing him to breathe finally. At the relieved look on his face, Reiko herself breathed easier.

Turning to face Kagome, however, Reiko felt her resolve waver a little. They were all expecting answers now, and all of them deserved the truth. Especially Kagome. Even though the two of them were safe now, even though they were on the way home...it was still Reiko's fault that Kagome had been taken here in the first place. Kagome needed to know why she suffered as she had suffered.

_Just get it over with._ Reiko chided, _Hopefully, she won't hate you by the end of it._

"Kagome, Inuyasha is right."

By the dumbstruck faces that followed Reiko's statement, it seemed no one had expected to hear that. Not even Inuyasha.

"I never wanted to tell you or our family that I had spiritual powers, so I kept it secret. I didn't want to tell you any of what I'm going to tell you now. I never wanted any of you to worry. And I never wanted any of you to be in danger."

"Reiko, what are you talking about?" Kagome asked, becoming more worried by the minute. Reiko opened her mouth to answer but stopped when she heard a voice.

_'Blood Maiden...'_

"There," Reiko turned towards the source of the voice, "Can you hear it?"

"Hear what?"

"The yokai. They're calling for me."

'_Blood Maiden...your heart...so pure...' _

Rustling in the nearby undergrowth of the forest alerted the group that they had company. As Inuyasha had sensed before, it was a group of yokai. Many of them were familiar faces to Reiko, the yokai that often gathered on the outskirts of Hajimari for her to come and feed them. Seeing the large pot on the ground, the yokai knew the routine and went to go eat. The frenzy of their trying to be the first one to it startled the group, and Inuyasha reacted. Drawing his sword out, he surprised the yokai when his blade grew into the shape of a sharpened tooth. The raw power that radiated off of it halted the yokai in their tracks.

"It's okay. You don't have to be scared of him. Go and eat." Reiko encouraged, though she was a bit surprised herself to see the sword change size and shape. The yokai hesitated only for a minute before they went to the large pot. Immediately they began to devour its contents, their messy eating confusing and disgusting the others.

"What the fuck is going on?" Inuyasha gaped, lowering his sword in surprise as the yokai continued to ignore him and the others for the food.

"So you don't know? Funny. Your brother did." Reiko commented dryly.

"Know what?!"

_Oh boy. Here it goes._

"That I'm the Blood Maiden."

If Reiko expected a revelation at that, she was let down as Inuyasha continued to snarl.

"Is that supposed to impress me?"

"All yokai know about the Blood Maiden. Even subconsciously. Not all of them know what it means, but they know me." Reiko answered, and to prove her point, she approached the gathered yokai. Immediately Kagome stepped towards her to try and stop her.

"Reiko! Don't!"

"They're harmless so long as I feed them. And they know better than to hurt other humans, or else they won't get any more of my cooking." Reiko explained as she stopped before the gathered yokai. Kneeling down to sit on the forest floor, some of the yokai who had already finished came over to her. As it usually did, the kamaitachi found its way into Reiko's lap. She scratched the underside of its chin, and closed its eyes and snuggled up to her chest purring.

"Aw, such a good little yokai." Reiko cooed, happy they were all behaving themselves despite the company.

"Never did I think I would live to be jealous of a weasel," Miroku muttered to himself.

The tension among the others started to dissipate into shock. They continued to watch as the yokai chittered at Reiko, who talked back like she was answering questions. Shippo himself wanted her attention too and perched himself back on her shoulders looking ready to take a nap. Fascinated and a little disturbed at how they all seemed to be charmed by Reiko, Kagome had to speak up.

"Reiko, I don't understand any of this."

"I think I do," Miroku said, surprising the others and Reiko.

"Really? Care to explain?" Inuyasha asked.

"I've heard some things. Old stories mostly when I was a child, though I must admit I never paid them much mind." He closed his eyes in thought to better draw up the old memories, "The Blood Maiden is said to be from a line of holy women who offended the kami and were cursed. Some say it was because they chastised the kami for abandoning humanity. After being cursed, yokai always hungered for them. No matter where these women went, yokai were driven to seek them out and attack, and would not rest until they had the Blood Maiden's heart. As the stories go, these poor maidens never lived long or happy lives."

_Well, that's wonderfully cheery. _Reiko grimaced.

"That's the short of it, yeah, though I hadn't heard about the kami cursing thing before. I mean, I guessed I was cursed or something, but damn." Reiko then laughed, not sure what to think of this new revelation. If she had been cursed by the kami, then she was really screwed. She shook her head and tried to concentrate, "I've also heard that when a yokai eats my heart, they can become immortal or that I grant them powers or something. I'm not sure if any of that is true. I always thought I was just especially tasty. Do you?"

Miroku only shook his head.

"I am sorry Lady Miko, that is all I remember."

"Well, whatever the reason, there's something about me that drives yokai crazy with hunger. I learned I can calm them down if I give them some food. I guess it's because I put some of myself in when I cook, figuratively speaking. It gives them some kind of peace. But if a yokai is too hungry, or if it tastes my blood, then there's nothing I can do. It's a madness that's in all of them, I think, brought on by my scent. They aren't themselves when they come after me. They don't think about pain or death. It's been that way since I was a little girl."

"Reiko, what are you talking about?" Kagome asked, clutching her hands to her chest to keep them from shaking. All this talk about madness and curses was starting to scare her and she hoped this was all one bad joke. Her cousin always told such corny jokes. This had to be one of them. Right?

"I'm sorry Kagome," Reiko said, managing a sad smile, "I never wanted to worry you by telling you this. But I have to, just in case something happens. There are no barriers out here to keep the yokai away. There's _nothing_ that can keep them away."

Kagome shook her head, wanting to deny what she was hearing. Reiko decided to try a different approach.

"About two days before your birthday, do you remember when Sota didn't take the garbage out because he said there was a monster by the dumpster? Remember you teased him about being a big baby?"

Kagome gave a slight nod.

"There _was_ a monster out there. A keukegen. It had followed me home from the bookstore. It had wanted to eat my heart so badly, it was willing to try and hurt Sota to get to me. That's what it means to be the Blood Maiden. Anyone that stays around me too long sooner or later gets hurt by a yokai."

"But...but there aren't any yokai in the future." Kagome insisted.

"Most people can't see them," Reiko continued, gently shooing away a couple of kappas that had started to pull her hair for attention, "Sometimes dogs and cats can, and occasionally children too. I think people have forgotten about them because there are so few of yokai left. But they're still around. And whenever I am near, I bring them out in droves. That's why my father always moved me around so much, so they wouldn't catch up."

"Your dad knew?"

"Sort of. He mostly denied there was even a problem, pretending everything was normal. I did too for a while, but I still wanted to know why yokai followed me. That's why I came back to the shrine after I graduated. I wanted to figure out what was wrong with me, why only I saw these monsters. I wanted to know if there was a way I could keep the ones I loved safe from what I was. Instead..." Reiko paused, biting her lip as if she mustered up the courage to give Kagome the apology she was owed, "Instead I just ended up putting you in danger. I'm sorry. It's my fault your here. The yokai that dragged you down the Bone-Eater's Well had been summoned by my presence, I'm sure of it."

Whatever apprehension Kagome had about the appearance of the yokai was gone as she went over to Reiko. Kneeling before her cousin, she ignored the kamaitachi that looked lazily up at the pair of them.

"What? No! Why would you say that? I was dragged down the Bone-Eater's Well because of the Shikon no Tama. What made you think it was your fault?"

"But it was the same as last time. Exactly the same. A monster came and dragged you away just like _her!_" Reiko blurted out before she had time to consider her words.

The outpour of truth caught her off guard, and she put a hand over her mouth to keep from saying more. Now was her first chance to talk about what she had kept hidden for years, it should be a relief for her to finally have someone to talk to about it. But she was afraid of what Kagome would think. Would Kagome hate her when she finally realized what heartache Reiko caused in their family?

Kagome's eyes widened, and Reiko knew she caught the meaning in her words.

"Oh...oh no. Your mother."

An unwanted sob broke from Reiko, and she clamped her hand tighter over her mouth to keep the sound from being heard. However, she could do nothing for the tears that started to fall.

"Mom said Auntie Yui died when she fell down the well by accident. But it was a yokai, wasn't it? A yokai killed her." Kagome guessed, tears coming to her eyes as well.

"It was my fault! It smelled my blood when I caught my finger on a splinter! It came for me, but it took her instead! Just like it took you! That was my punishment for thinking I could be normal, for coming back home even though I knew better! And then something horrible dragged me down too to drive the fucking point home!" Reiko shouted, unable to restrain the torrent of emotion in her. All the guilt and blame Reiko had in her wanted to be heard for years, but to admit it out loud was overwhelming. She all but broke when Kagome threw her arms around her.

"Oh, Reiko. I'm so sorry. I didn't know. All this time you blamed yourself...I'm sorry. It wasn't your fault. I know it wasn't your fault."

The two clung to one another. Some part of Reiko was waiting for the moment Kagome would let go and start screaming at her and tell her what Reiko already knew; that all of this suffering was because of her. Instead, Kagome just kept holding on. The longer she held on, the lighter Reiko felt. The realization that Kagome didn't hate her slowly dawned on Reiko - a possibility her guilt-laden brain hadn't even considered. The relief brought more tears pouring out of her. Finally, she had someone to share everything with, someone who understood. Better, she had someone who still loved her despite everything wrong with her. And though Reiko still held on to her long-entrenched blame, Kagome's understanding eased its grip inside her.

The girls continued to hold onto one another and ugly cry for a long while, long enough that the boys considered leaving to give them space. With the yokai still around though, they were hesitant. The yokai, however, were not so tactful, and the kamaitachi that had been booted from Reiko's lap when Kagome threw herself at her was getting impatient.

_'Blood Maiden...so pure...so pure...'_ It thought with a purr, hoping to coax its way back into its favorite nap spot.

Reiko pulled away from Kagome with a laugh.

"Yeah, yeah. I know."

"Know what?" Kagome asked, rubbing her face on her sleeve, hoping she didn't look a complete mess.

"Turns out, I can read yokai's minds. Well, sort of. More like I can hear the desire in their hearts. They speak to me, begging me to let them eat my heart."

"Oh...that's...um..." Kagome hesitated. Reiko shrugged awkwardly.

"I know, it's weird."

"Yeah. It is. And creepy. But I suppose being the reincarnation of a dead miko is pretty weird and creepy too." Kagome then chuckled, "Who would have thought Sota would turn out to be the normal one?"

"Yeah, well, I have some questions if you don't mind. I mean, for one thing, I didn't want to eat your heart. In fact, I didn't want to have anything to do with you." Inuyasha spoke up, but his tone was rather calm as the sobriety of moment the two girls shared tampered down his usual temper.

"You're only half yokai, aren't you? If I had to guess, that might have something to do with it. Maybe your human half finds the desire to eat me disgusting or something, and that's why you acted the way you did. Fight or flight. Not only that, but I bet your being Lord Sesshomaru's brother probably has something to do with it too."

"_Half_-brother," Inuyasha corrected, "And what does that bastard have to do with any of this? You keep mentioning him, and I'd like to know why if you don't mind."

"He's the only full-blooded yokai that doesn't want my heart. In fact, he looked insulted when I offered it to him." Reiko said casually as she herself stood up, smoothing down her clothes.

"When you what now?" Kagome asked, scrambling up herself.

"Yeah. Didn't I tell you that part already?" Reiko asked, certain that they had covered this part, but then shrugged, "I guess I glossed over the details. It's...sort of a weird story."

_Well, it's not like anything I'll say will be any more of a shock. Might as well just tell the truth._

"When I first came to Hajimari two months ago, Lord Asano hired me to exorcise Sesshomaru and get rid of him. He was resting in the forest near the castle after he had his arm cut off, and Lord Asano thought that his daughter had been enchanted by him and wanted me to protect her. In exchange, Lord Asano said he would help me find the Bone-Eater's Well. It was my only clue to finding Kagome and getting back home. A lot of good it did in the end, but at that point, I was so desperate I was willing to do anything."

"Oh my god, Reiko, how did you survive? Sesshomaru didn't hurt you did he?" Kagome panicked, looking Reiko over in concern.

"No, of course not. Sesshomaru's cruel, but he doesn't attack without reason."

"What? Are you serious? He tried to kill Inuyasha to take his sword the Tensaiga! _Twice!_"

"Huh. So that's what you two keep fighting over?" Reiko muttered, looking over to the sword that Inuyasha had put back in the sheath at his side, "It doesn't seem worth getting your arm cut off for a rusty thing like that."

Inuyasha huffed indignantly but kept himself from saying anything. With a shrug, Reiko continued before Kagome could work herself up into too much of a panic.

"To sum up, no. He didn't hurt me. We just sort of...hung out I guess. I tried to get him back up on his feet so he would leave and I could keep my side of the bargain with Lord Asano. I figured healing Sesshomaru would be the better option, mostly because I was certain any attempt to actually exorcise him would wind up with me dead. But I guess I also felt a bit grateful to Sesshomaru too, and I wanted to help him. He did save me when we first met, after all."

_"What?!"_ Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippo collectively shouted. The noise was enough to frighten the gathered yokai back into the forest, and Reiko wished she could run away with them.

"Oops. Haha," She laughed sheepishly, "I forgot that part too, didn't I?"

The others gave her the second most dumbfounded look ever, and she knew she would have to speak quickly before any of them lost their minds.

"Okay, backtracking a bit. I met Lord Sesshomaru when I had been captured by a troop of samurai. That happened maybe three days after I fell through the Bone-Eater's Well. I forget. Anyway, just as the troop leader started getting handsy, Sesshomaru shows up out of the blue, twists his neck, and tosses him into a river! Just when I thought all hope was lost, bam, he showed up! The rest of the samurai tried to attack him, but then that toad thing came out and burned them all alive. I tried to escape, but Sesshomaru caught up to me. We chatted for a bit, he asked me who I was, and then left. I just couldn't believe he didn't try to attack me. I was sure I was a goner and that he would try to take my heart, but he just sneered at me like I was some kind of bug! Oddly, I was kind of annoyed. You should have heard him: _Is that something you desire?_ As if! Anyway, after that I followed the river, passed out, and woke up in Hajimari just to run into him again a few days later."

After her speech, the others were eerily silent. Reiko figured maybe she hadn't talked fast enough, and now their minds were broken. Miroku was the first to recover.

"Rather chivalrous of Lord Sesshomaru, I must say. Saving a damsel from a bunch of rogues." He muttered.

Shippo, who had retreated to the monk's shoulder once more, nodded in agreement.

"Maybe the two brothers are more alike than they think."

"They certainly seem to have a type, that's for sure."

Kagome's and Inuyasha's reactions were not so contemplative, as more entering into a new level of panic.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god." Kagome hyperventilated, "I can't believe you met Sesshomaru _twice_ and _lived_!"

"I knew you couldn't be trusted! For fuck's sake, you tried to help Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha accused.

"Look, don't take it personally Inuyasha, but I really couldn't care less about your little feud with your brother. All I wanted was to get home, and if that meant helping Sesshomaru, I'd do it again if I had to."

"Half-brother. And are you so sure about that?" Inuyasha sneered, "He tried to kill Kagome too."

_"What?"_ Reiko shouted as she turned to Kagome, her turn now to panic.

_If he touched one single hair on her head, I'll put an arrow in his smug face! I swear it!_

"It's true," Agreed Kagome, "When he and Inuyasha couldn't pull out the Tensaiga out of its resting place, I did. That got Sesshomaru kind of mad, especially when I wouldn't give it to him."

"So two powerful yokai were fighting and you just decided to get between them? What were you thinking?" Reiko groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose in exhaustion.

"Hey! I had to do something!" Kagome shouted, not liking this scolding.

"Are you even kidding me right now?!" Reiko screeched, her nerves frayed from the emotional roller coaster this day had been, "Here I was, worrying my head off for months thinking it was my fault you ended up here, and you just decide to just throw yourself into every dangerous situation you can? Have you no sense of survival?"

"I'm not the one that tried to help a murderous psychopath!"

"And I'm not the one hanging around the murderous psychopath's brother!"

"Half-brother." Inuyasha corrected.

"Shut up!" Both girls shouted, causing Inuyasha's ears to flatten in fright.

* * *

From Hajimari to the Bone-Eater's Well, Reiko was surprised to learn it was only a two days' journey on foot. Two days that, thankfully, passed without any yokai incidents. It could have been shortened to one day if they went by horse or rode a flying raccoon dog, which Miroku offered as an option. Reiko didn't know if he was joking or not, but she and Kagome decided walking would be just fine. Though Reiko wanted to get home, the two of them had much that needed to be said before they arrived. And during those two days, they shared everything with one another; from beginning to end.

Kagome, surprisingly, continued to learn about Reiko's condition as the Blood Maiden with understanding. She constantly assured Reiko that it wasn't her fault, her being born the way she was and promised she would help Reiko figure out the curse. This, and the fact that Reiko finally was able to unburden all of her secrets with someone lightened Reiko's heart.

For Reiko though, well, there was quite a bit of shock in store for her as she listened to Kagome talk about everything that had happened to her the past two months. Especially when she learned more about what trouble the Shikon no Tama caused Kagome and this Naraku person. That name sent shivers down Reiko's spine every time it was brought up, and for good reason. For what he did to Inuyasha and the miko who Kagome was reincarnated from, he was without a doubt a despicable thing. Worse was that Kagome said he was a shapeshifter and could be anyone...

That being said, the biggest of shocks to them both were when they compared their experiences with Sesshomaru. Kagome just could not believe the powerful yokai did not try to kill Reiko at least once, whereas Reiko was surprised to hear how kind and brave Inuyasha had been to protect Kagome at all costs. It softened her opinion of him a little, though he probably wouldn't say the same about her.

Inuyasha mostly avoided the pair of them, though he no longer seemed as put-off by Reiko as before. Miroku was surprisingly easy to get along with Reiko found. His maturity and dry wit made him approachable, although Reiko kept some reservations after hearing about his lecherous tendencies. He never made a move though, he and Inuyasha learning from the get-go not to get involved if it could be avoided. The two girls were a bit...intimidating with their conversations and often would turn on whoever tried to get a word in edgewise when they were speaking. Especially when they broke down into an argument.

And, Reiko being Reiko and Kagome being Kagome, that happened quite a bit.

"So wait, let me get this straight. You can travel back and forth through the Bone-Eater's Well whenever you want, and bring with you whatever you want from the future so long as you can carry it...and you still wear your school uniform?" Reiko asked, her tone flat with disapproval. Kagome on instinct began to bristle defensively.

"Yeah. So?"

_Oh my Kami,_ Reiko groaned, _she can't be serious. She can't. She is, isn't she?_

"Kagome, you do realize how stupid that sounds, don't you?"

"Hey, it's comfortable. Plus, its easy to wash blood out of." Kagome countered, causing Reiko to groan in exasperation.

"That's not the point! This is the Sengoku period!"

"So?"

"_So?_ Do you really think this is the best thing you could be wearing while you hike dozens of miles and fight off powerful yokai? Kagome, mini skirts don't exist yet. You stick out like a sore thumb. You need to fit in or people here won't know what to think when they see you."

"Miroku thinks she looks fine. He hopes more girls in this era start will start wearing clothes like hers." Shippo chipped in from his perch on Reiko's shoulders.

He was the exception when it came to the girls; keeping them constant company and allowed to make comments without repercussions. He was an adorable child and liked their attention whenever he could get it, especially when it came in the form of a tasty rice ball from Reiko. But Reiko also liked his blunt honesty, which in this case sided with her.

"Thank you for proving my point exactly, Shippo."

"Are you trying to shame me into dressing up like Grandpa?" Kagome asked, sounding offended.

"If by shame, you mean speak common sense, then yes. You're wearing _loafers_. Kami, how many blisters do you have right now?"

"My shoes are well worn, thank you."

"Yeah, and expensive," Reiko scoffed, "Your uniform costs over seventy-five thousand yen. What if you have to replace it?"

"It's fine! Yeesh, you sound just like mom."

"Your mom is a sensible, loving woman. I take that as a compliment."

Kagome puffed her cheeks out in frustration, knowing she did not have a good come back for that. Reiko often beat any argument Kagome tried to make with logic or 'common sense' as she put it, and Kagome was tired of losing. Reiko thought she knew _everything_ just because she was older and read more and actually had experience living among people here in the past and knew how to fit in. And sure, Kagome knew it wasn't the smartest thing to wear her school uniform all the time, but she had her reasons! Good ones too!

"It reminds me of home okay? Sometimes I miss it, being out here for so long. Wearing my uniform makes me feel like things are normal." Kagome managed to say, hoping that would put her up in the argument. Instead, it made it worse.

"I thought we agreed that we aren't normal?" Reiko asked with a raised brow, "And another thing, I don't get why you come back here all the time. I thought you were stuck here, like me. But if you could go home at any time, why didn't you stay at home?"

It had been something Reiko had been wondering this whole time but hadn't had the opportunity to ask yet. By all accounts, it didn't make sense to her. Everything Kagome told her was either something horrible - like when the Thunder brothers kidnapped her or when demon paintings came to life - or something even _more_ horrible - like Naraku or that time an Oni witch took part of her soul. None of that seemed worth whatever it was that kept her coming back here.

"I told you, I have to find the other shards of the Shikon no Tama. It's my fault it got broken, so I have to put it together."

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do."

"No, you _don't,_" Reiko repeated harshly, "Kagome, it was an accident it got shattered. You have no obligation to stay here, and Inuyasha can't make you either. This world is very dangerous, and it sounds like you've nearly gotten killed every day you've been here. I mean, corpse crows, killer hair, toads, thunder gods, old spider men, and this Naraku person...I don't like it. Does your mom even know what you've been through? Does she know you've nearly been eaten or boiled alive?"

"I have to help," Kagome answered, avoiding Reiko's last questions.

"Why?"

"Because I'm the only one who can see the shards!"

"That's not a good enough reason to get yourself killed!"

"I'm not going to get killed. I can take care of myself. And I'm going to help Inuyasha collect the Shikon shards!"

Reiko screamed in frustration, bringing the argument to a standstill as the two continued to walk in silence.

The tension between them could have been cut with a knife, but Miroku and Inuyasha did not risk a word lest the two girls explode at them or each other. Even Shippo could tell this was not like their other arguments and decided to retreat to the monk's shoulders for safety.

Reiko was practically seething. She had been doing everything in her power to get herself and Kagome back home, back to safety and their family, and Kagome just willy-nilly skips herself back in time to collect rocks? Sure, it was a rock that could grant wishes and power, but honestly, it wasn't worth her life. Not to Reiko at least. But after several minutes passed, Reiko realized something.

"Okay. Fine," She said with a sigh, "I think I understand."

"You do?" Kagome frowned, slightly suspicious.

"It's sort of like my problem, right? You want to understand why that thing was inside you, and you don't want anyone else to get hurt because of it. It's why I never told anyone about being able to see yokai after my mother died. So I think I get it."

Kagome, hoping that this meant Reiko sided with her, grinned victoriously. It was quickly wiped away when Reiko looked over at her with a disapproving glare.

"I said I understood. I never said I approved. I still don't like this one bit. You think you can take care of yourself, but you can't. For kami's sake, you packed hair spray but didn't even think to take a decent pair of hiking boots or a compass!" Kagome withered at the accusations, so Reiko took a moment to calm herself before continuing, "Whatever. We'll talk about this later. Not like you would ever listen to a thing I say anyway."

To show there were no hard feelings, Reiko smiled. Kagome did too, wanting to move past the moment as quickly as possible. Thankfully for her, Reiko happened to remember something else she had been meaning to do for a while. Reaching around into her overnight bag, she dug out something.

"Here, I wanted to give this back to you." She said, handing Kagome something. Seeing it, Kagome's face brightened.

"Your mom's necklace! You had it this whole time? I thought I lost it."

"You did, just by the Bone Eater's Well. It must have come off when Mistress Centipede attacked you."

"Thanks," Kagome said, immediately putting the necklace back on. After adjusting the jade pendant, Kagome stretched her arms with a groan. Something popped, and she sighed.

"Ugh. I can't wait to sleep in my own bed. My back is killing me."

"Well, looks your wish like its gonna come true, cause we're here," Inuyasha spoke up, and the two girls looked ahead.

Down from the winding path they walked on, there was a small valley laid out before them, opening up to show a village not even half the size of Hajimari. It was surrounded on all sides by the large, looming forest that looked ready to swallow the village up. It looked so small and ordinary that it left Reiko feeling a bit underwhelmed.

"Is this it?"

"Yup. Kaede's village." Kagome grinned. She marched up ahead to join up with Inuyasha and Miroku, taking the lead. Soon enough they were in the valley, walking between the rice fields. There were some people working in them, and at the sight of the strange group, a commotion started.

"Oh! Kagome's back!"

"Everyone, Kagome and Inuyasha are back!"

"Quick, someone tell Kaede! Lady Kagome has returned!"

_Yeesh. This is a disturbing amount of deja vu._ Reiko grimaced as they reached what appeared to be the center of the village, a set of stairs leading up to a red torii gate and a small shrine, and found themselves surrounded by a small crowd.

"Seems your pretty popular around here cousin." She said as the crowd muttered and whispered excitedly around them.

"I guess," Kagome shrugged, "Mostly I think it's cause I remind them all of Kikyo so much."

From the crowd gathered, a stocky old woman made her way to the front. She was hunched over and wearing the garb of a miko. By her missing eye, Reiko guessed this was the Kaede she had been hearing much about from Kagome. The old woman looked each of them over carefully.

"It is good to see ye all here and looking well." The small smile on her stern face disappeared as she finally noticed Reiko, "And who be is this? A miko?"

"Kaede, this is my cousin, Reiko. She's from the future like me!" Kagome explained excitedly. Reiko groaned at her lack of tact as an excited murmur went through the crowd. Kaede's eye widened in shock as she took in Reiko's appearance a second time, noting the similar features and wavy hair.

"Ye have come through the Bone-Eater's Well? I thought only Kagome was able to travel between the worlds."

"Same here," Inuyasha grumbled. Reiko had to roll her eyes.

"I told you before. I was dragged down the well by a yokai a day after Kagome was. Why does it matter how I got here?" She said offhandedly. Inuyasha kept bringing that up, and she couldn't understand what the big deal was. It happened and that was that, right?

"It was my understanding that only Kagome and Inuyasha were able to travel through the Bone-Eater's Well by their connection to the Shikon no Tama, young miko. As it's guardian, Kagome is connected to the jewel and the past as long as a single shard remains here. As for Inuyasha, I believe since he is bound to Kagome through the Kotodama no Nenju, he is permitted to travel at will as well." Kaede explained.

"So only people connected to the Shikon no Tama can travel through the well?" Reiko gulped, now understanding the big deal, "Then how do I get back?"

"You ain't getting any of the shards!" Inuyasha insisted, causing Kagome to shriek.

_"Inuyasha!"_

"We've worked too hard to just start handing these things out like tickets!"

Before things could get too heated between Kagome and Inuyasha, Miroku stepped in.

"I do not think that will be necessary. Kagome may have been the first to travel through the well, but Reiko was able to travel on her own just fine. In fact, the power of the Bone-Eater's Well had been shown to her long before, when a yokai took her mother instead of Reiko. Perhaps she was meant to come here, same as Kagome."

"You make it sound like fate." Reiko frowned, not liking this one bit.

"Perhaps it was. Perhaps..." Miroku paused, then shook his head, "I'm sorry. I have nothing more than a feeling. I simply find it strange that the Guardian of the Shikon no Tama and the Blood Maiden not only were born in the same era but in the same family. One who has a connection to the very well we speak of. I feel there is a larger coincidence at play."

Reiko considered his words carefully. She knew it had been her fault her mother had died. But was it because she was not only meant to be taken by that yokai that day, but dragged into the past as well? It seemed possible, as the second time Reiko entered the Bone-Eater's Well with no one to protect her, she had been immediately taken five hundred years back. Reiko could not deny the feeling that she was somehow connected to the Bone-Eater's Well, but like Miroku, it was no more than a feeling.

_A bad feeling at that, _Reiko couldn't help but think to herself.

"We do come from a long line of monks and priestesses that guarded the Thousand-Year-Old Sacred Tree and the Bone-Eater's Well. Weird things were bound to happen I guess. Like catching a curse and getting stuck with an ancient powerful jewel."

"Yes. Those of us in the business of battling unholy things often fall victim to them ourselves." Miroku agreed, flexing the fingers of his covered right hand unconsciously. Reiko had been told about how he had been cursed with a horrible Wind Tunnel that would one day consume him unless he broke his family's curse. He spoke from experience then, making his words all the more concerning for Reiko.

_Maybe...maybe that means I was meant to come here._

Before more thought could be given to the matter, Kaede spoke up.

"Come. Let us put this theory to the test, and see if ye can pass through the Bone-Eater's Well to return to your own time."

With that, the group followed after Kaede out of the village, leaving behind the crowd of admirers. There was a path that led them to a part of the woods Reiko quickly found herself recognizing. After all, in five hundred years, it would be the backyard she grew up playing in. This was confirmed when they passed by the all too familiar Sacred Tree, which Inuyasha snarled at when Kagome pointed it out. Soon enough, they came to a clearing, and there was the Bone-Eater's Well.

Immediately, Reiko stopped in her tracks. It still looked very similar to a gaping mouth to Reiko, the only difference here on this end was that it had some overgrowing vines reaching out of its sides. The sight of it made her latch onto the strap of her overnight bag tightly, turning her knuckles white.

"Are you okay?" Kagome asked when she noticed Reiko had fallen behind the group.

Shaking her head, Reiko forced herself to join with the others as they stopped in front of the Bone-Eater's Well.

"Yeah. It's just...it's finally happening. We're going home."

"You don't sound happy about it," Kagome said with a thoughtful frown. Reiko put on a fake smile.

"No, I am. I'm totally ready for my first hot shower in months."

_It's just...what if I can't get back to the past? What if I want to get back?_ Reiko thought to herself but then shook her head.

This was exactly what she had been waiting for all this time. She had to go home, there was no other option. Sure, she had learned more here about yokai and being the Blood Maiden than all her years combined in the future, but she'd still be able to figure things out just fine at home. So what if it was fate that had brought her here? Fate could go jump in a river. And yes, she'd miss Rin and Chie and would probably wonder for the rest of her life if they were doing alright without her, but Reiko knew she couldn't stay. She had to go home. She belonged in the future and she was going home!

...and then what?

Well, maybe she would beg for her old job back at the Lily Dragon. Maybe she could get that apartment she wanted. Maybe she would go back and live her dad, or just stay at the Shrine with Grandpa and Sota and Auntie Emi. Hell, maybe she would go to college and start living her life like a normal girl.

Except she wasn't a normal girl. She told Kagome that earlier. And she wouldn't ever be a normal girl until she figured out how she managed to get cursed and find a way to grow strong and protect herself and her loved ones from it...just as she had promised herself she would...

"Ready to go?" Kagome asked, peering down the old well to make sure the way was clear.

"Y-yeah," Reiko answered, pushing down the reservations in her mind as she joined Kagome.

"How about you try going through by yourself first. That way we'll know if Miroku's theory is true. If it doesn't work, Inuyasha and I will help you over."

"Hey! Nobody told me I would have to play ferryman!" Inuyasha huffed, but everyone ignored him.

Reiko put her hand on the side of the well, looking down. The terrible memories associated with the well came flooding back for a moment, and she had to stamp them down. Not only that, but her doubts were rising on whether or not this was the best decision. Seeing her hesitation, Kagome put a hand on Reiko's shoulders.

"Is something the matter Reiko?"

"I'm fine." Reiko lied.

"Wait, Lady Miko."

Glancing behind them, Reiko saw Miroku approaching.

"There has been something else I've been meaning to say to you, though I did not wish to take time away from you and Kagome."

Reiko raised a curious brow as he took her hand in his. Reiko had been on guard for him to make a move, as Kagome warned the monk would most likely try something, but she let it down when she saw the serious look in his face.

"As one cursed being to another, I feel I should share this with you." He then spoke in a low voice, not wanting the others to hear, "It may not be easy, but your life will never be whole unless you try and break the curse the kami saw fit to punish you with. You must find a way to be rid of it, no matter what."

His words made her flinch as they resonated with the rising doubts in her. It was as if he was reading her mind, and she couldn't look him in the eye when she whispered back.

"I...I know."

She glanced towards the well beside them. The sight of it made her more nervous than before, but now for a different reason.

_What if...what if I didn't go back...what if I..._

On the verge of finally admitting what she wanted, Miroku cut off her thoughts to say it himself.

"I must also urge that you should remain here, in this world," He said, loudly this time so the others could hear. From nearby, Inuyasha nearly imploded.

"What? With us? No way!"

"Yes. Stay here and fight alongside us." Miroku continued to urge he stepped closer to Reiko, tightening his grip on her hand assuredly. "Stay here, and together we shall break our curses. I know it."

"Miroku, that's really sweet, but..." Reiko tried to speak but couldn't find the words. This was happening so very fast.

"But if it is truly our destiny to fail, then I wish for you to bear my child. One that can continue on in our legacy and break what we could not."

The somewhat tender moment came crashing to a screeching halt.

"...huh?"

Reiko had no idea what to say. She had been warned to expect this, time and time again by Kagome, but still. And just as she had been warned, Reiko suddenly felt a hand grope her. She into a kind of shock as Miroku fondled her backside and hips appreciatively.

"Your hips are quite voluptuous. Perfect for bearing sons." He then added with delightful consideration, "Perhaps we should have more than one child, just in case."

From nearby, Kagome was sputtering angrily and Inuyasha pinched the bridge of his nose. Both of them expected the monk to get slapped or yelled at in a second, but unfortunately for Miroku what happened was much worse.

"You...you..._you...!_" Reiko angrily tried to form words but couldn't. She felt a kind of mad rush of heat in her hands, and it took her a second to realize it was her reiryoku boiling over.

Getting the sense he was in danger, Miroku started to back off. It was too late, as Reiko's reiryoku sought to protect her from all danger - including leches - and flared out. Part of the monk's robes and hair singed a little, but he should be grateful he got away with so little damage.

"I can't believe...you...eh...ffh...agh!" Reiko sputtered, only to then scream.

_Screw this! Screw that! Screw him! I'm done! I'm out!_

Without a second thought, she tossed herself over the side of the well. As no one heard her land on the ground below, they all assumed that she made it to the future without a problem. Following after her was an almost equally infuriated Kagome and an exasperated Inuyasha, leaving behind only Miroku, Shippo, and Kaede in the clearing.

"Miroku, when will you learn?" Shippo wondered with a shake of his head.

The monk looked down at his offending hand as if he was surprised to see it there.

"Ah, damn this cursed hand of mine. It has a mind of its own."

Kaede and the kitsune both sighed in exasperation at the monk. But soon all three began to make their way back to the village, wondering if they would ever see the Blood Maiden again.

* * *

Something was wrong. This Sesshomaru did not know what, but his instincts were rarely mistaken. Something in the air this night disturbed him, and he would know the source of it.

This Sesshomaru came down from the sky to land on a cliff edge, one that overlooked the wide span of the landscape he had been scouring. His teeth were locked tight together in fixed agitation as he took in his surroundings with a keen eye. He had been journeying for weeks now, with little to show for it.

With the Tessaiga no longer an option for this Sesshomaru, he had set himself to find Totosai, the yokai who forged it. If this Sesshomaru could not forge the path of supreme conquest with his father's fang, then this Sesshomaru would simply have to make one worthy of himself. Tessaiga was no longer worthy of one such as this Sesshomaru now anyway; it had chosen its master in Inuyasha, and in a way, this Sesshomaru felt grieved for the sword. Someone like Inuyasha would only ever be able to use Tessaiga the same a neanderthal used a wooden club. The Tessaiga had chosen poorly, and for that, this Sesshomaru would see it die with its master soon enough.

However, this could not be until Totosai was found. He was a notorious hermit, extremely private, and therefore not easy to find. Once more, he was a coward and took precautions to keep his current location a secret from those he feared. Even so, this Sesshomaru would find him and commission him to forge a sword only one such as himself could be worthy of. One that could rival the power of the Tessaiga. And if Totosai refused, this Sesshomaru would give him an early retirement into his grave.

But it was not the evasiveness of the master swordsmith that provoked this Sesshomaru this night. It was something else. Something that had riled his senses. It was not until he dragged in the scent of the night air into his lungs that this Sesshomaru discovered the cause.

The Blood Maiden.

Insignificant woman as she was, even with her connection to Inuyasha's companion, she had managed to still amuse this Sesshomaru's curiosity these past few weeks. As such, the scent of her - the clarity of fresh rain, the balm of spice, the languor of wine, crushed velvet of rose petals - was never too far from the edge of his senses. Such was her curse, for herself and all those unlucky enough to catch the scent of her blood. This Sesshomaru had become so accustomed to it that by now its effect had dulled and could be ignored with ease.

And that is what disturbed him. For the scent was no longer just muted from his senses, but gone.

There was no trace of her on the wind, not that her scent carried itself in a natural way. It permeated the very air itself, piercing it in all directions no matter how much he distanced himself from her. But now there was nothing. Had she died then? No. If something had spilled her blood and ate her heart, her scent would still linger. Its' total disappearance suggested that she was not dead, but gone from existence. As if she had left this world for another...

The meaning of this new development eluded this Sesshomaru, though he had a suspicion it would not bode well.

"My Lord Sesshomaru!" Screeched a voice from the sky. It was Jaken, riding upon this Sesshomaru's ryu mount. Sesshomaru did not grace either with a glance as they landed behind him.

"I have been questioning my sources just as you bid!" The imp shrieked in a kind of panic, his state of alarm causing him to fall off of the saddle. The ryu's two heads hissed in enjoyment at his pain.

"Report Jaken," Sesshomaru ordered dismissively.

"My Lord, I know we search for Totosai, but I have terrible news! Simply terrible!"

Sesshomaru could hear the imp scramble to get up, enough time for him to reconsider his choice of words.

"Well, perhaps not terrible," He started muttering, "Actually, it might be good news. I mean, we wanted him dead, but I admit it feels a bit anticlimactic knowing it happened this way. After all the trouble he's given us it serves him right though, dying in the dirt like a stray dog. Still, it feels strange it happened this way. But the world works on coincidences I suppose. To think such a foolish girl would actually prove to be useful to us! I mean, she did say she wanted to help you, but here I thought it was a trick! Who would have thought that she was serious when she-!"

"_Report_, Jaken."

"Inuyasha has been slain!" Jaken finally sputtered.

This Sesshomaru finally turned to look upon his servant, his golden eyes narrowed dangerously. The look made Jaken wither and hesitate to come closer to his master, but with shaking knees he finished his report.

"He has been killed by the Blood Maiden!"

* * *

All right, you all saw this coming. Well, maybe not that last part with Sesshomaru, but a lot of you guessed that Reiko would stage Inuyasha's death with Shippo's help. And I'm willing to guess a lot of you expected Miroku to make a move on Reiko. And to make it clear, Reiko hasn't realized that Naraku is the advisor who tried to trick her into killing Inuyasha; one, because he never gave her a name, and two, I'd bet that Kagome would gloss over the fact that the one time she had seen Naraku so far he was wearing that stupid baboon cloak. So bear with me, I have something planned for Naraku's identity being revealed for Reiko.

Also, a side note about how the Bone-Eater's Well works. Both the anime and the manga contradict themselves and each other about how it works, whether you need a shard of the Shikon no Tama or not, and why some things like a demonic sword or Mistress Centipede can get through to the future but Shippo can't even when he has a shard. As I said back in the endnote for chapter 1, I will be getting more into it, but for now this is my simplified version of how it works in this story, at least in regards to Kagome and Inuyasha. Please let me know if it makes sense or if you have anything to add!

Please join Reiko in the next chapter as she tries and fails to feel at home in modern Tokyo. Knowing that she has a choice to make, a long-overdue reunion with her father helps her to make her decision. Now all she needs to figure out is what to pack!


	13. Go Back in Time Reiko!

**Chapter 13; Go Back in Time Reiko!:**

Reiko stumbled down the stairs and into the kitchen, eyes bleary with sleep. She stretched her arms out behind her, her whole body tensing before she released with a satisfied groan.

"I'm in love."

"With who? A boy?" Grandpa, reading a newspaper at the kitchen table, perked up. Reiko shook her head.

"No. My mattress. It knows how to treat me right. I've never slept so good."

Reiko beelined her way to the fridge, making certain to kiss Grandpa on the cheek as she passed by. He grinned at her before going back to reading his morning paper. Opening the fridge, Reiko began exploring her options.

"What do you think I should make for breakfast, Gramps?" She asked as she rummaged around.

"Oh, something simple. Some rice, miso, and pickled salad."

"And some eggs with furikake?" Reiko suggested.

"That would be wonderful. Thank you, my dear."

"Reiko," Chided Auntie Emi as she made her way down into the kitchen, "You don't have to keep cooking breakfast for everyone."

"It's no problem. I enjoy it, and I've got to pull my weight somehow." Reiko deflected, tying an apron over the button front dress she was wearing.

She started on the miso, setting some water to boil and grabbing the miso paste for flavor. It usually took a while for the flavors to steep, but Reiko's skilled hands quickened the process, and soon enough breakfast was ready. As if on instinct, Sota came thudding down the stairs.

"Alright! Reiko's making breakfast!" He cheered, immediately taking a place at the table.

"Well! I've never seen you this excited when I cook," Auntie Emi smiled as she set the table, watching her son turn pink.

"Oh, uh, I like your cooking too mom. Just, uh..."

"My cooking happens to be divinely irresistible," Reiko interjected, winking at Sota as he started to help himself to the rice.

"Kami, does everything with you have to be a corny joke?" Kagome groaned as she came into the kitchen as well. Reiko put up an offended frown.

"Who's joking? You know better than anyone else here how true it is. My cooking purifies the soul and strengthens the spirit."

Kagome rolled her eyes but sat down to eat just the same. Untying her apron, Reiko joined the rest of the family at the table. Helping herself to a portion, Reiko tried to smile, the sounds of her family eating and chatting so casually filling her with unease.

She couldn't help it; it felt like at any moment something horrible would come along and ruin this dream, leaving her tense. But maybe that was experience talking.

It had been four days since she had returned to the future. Between Kagome and herself, they were able to give a modified version of events to Auntie Emi, Sota, and Grandpa that wouldn't shock them. It was especially difficult when the subject of Reiko being a Blood Maiden came up. But as a family, they managed to weather it and share Reiko's grief when they learned the truth of her mother's death.

As for the rest - her blood, her scent, the madness she drove yokai to - Reiko downplayed it all. Reiko didn't want to keep secrets, but she didn't want her family to fret over things they could do nothing to stop. Besides, it's not like Reiko would put them through that kind of worry ever again. She promised to protect them, and that included unnecessary truths. And while reuniting with her family had been everything Reiko had prayed for and more...reality was beginning to settle in.

On the second day of her return, Reiko carved out a little time to go visit her friends at the Lily Dragon. Akira was ecstatic and ushered her into the employee break room for a lengthy chat. Masato and Haru joined them, each excited to know where Reiko had disappeared too. Grandpa visited them once to find out what they knew about Reiko's disappearance, leaving everyone convinced that a cult kidnapped her. Not that the excuse Reiko gave them was any better - spontaneous amnesia did leave a lot to be desired - but eventually, they bought it. Haru even offered Reiko the chef job again, making her blush when he told her he would keep a close eye on her so she didn't disappear again. While flattered at the offer, Reiko had to decline. Compared to what she had been doing the past couple of months, it sounded laughably dull.

_I had commanded an entire troop of samurai, had the allegiance of a daiymo, and exorcised powerful yokai...being a line cook is a bit too much of a demotion from Lady Miko._

Yet that was not the only reason. Because it wasn't only the four of them huddled tight in the employee break room. There was another, though Reiko was the only one who could see it.

She had forgotten all about the noppera-bo that had once tried to attack her, but it had not forgotten about her. The no-face yokai must have followed the trail of her scent here, waiting for her return. The passing months had not slacked its hunger for her. Reiko knew she was lucky it waited until the others went back to work to approach. Luckier still that she happened to have a tin of leftovers to feed to it, and this time, it accepted the offer.

While she was happy to avoid its attack, the noppera-bo's presence reminded Reiko how precarious her situation was. The yokai of Tokyo not forgotten her, and her usual gap of months it took for yokai to find her had been shortened to days. If she stayed at the Shrine for much longer, then she ran the risk of a yokai attacking her family. She already had to exorcise some imps from the storage shed with her few remaining sutras. She tried to convince Grandpa to let her go to a hotel, but he insisted she remain at home. Reiko was too weak-willed to resist. She had missed them all too much to keep herself away, as selfish as she knew it was.

She knew what she had to do though. That much was clear to her when she saw the noppera-bo. She didn't like it, but Reiko knew it would be the safest choice, as much as she knew she would hate it. Still, she had a little time left. A few more days, and then her family would be safe from her. Until then, she was going to enjoy herself, hoping to forget the past and everyone she had left behind.

_Rin...I wonder if she and Chie are doing okay...no, don't think about it. I can't go back anyway, so it's best if I forget._

It was almost unfair. She had a taste of something fantastic. She had learned few answers to questions that had burned in her mind since she had lost her mother. She had known respect and power, and now it was all gone. She was still waiting for the moment when she would be able to dismiss it all as part of some nightmare. The Bone-Eater's Well, Sesshomaru, Hajimari, everything. She wanted to forget it all. For everything to stabilize and be normal again; to feel less like a strange visitor in her own home.

_Except nothing will be normal. Nothing ever was normal for me._ Reiko sighed to herself, doubts rising in her, _What if...what if I could go back?_

Reiko let the thought go, trying to let the easy chatter of her family soften her nerves a little.

"So, what are everyone's plans today?" Grandpa asked when breakfast came to an end.

"Reiko and I are heading for a bookshop," Kagome answered, trying her best not to sound bored. It wasn't her idea of a fun Saturday. Besides, she had a test to study for, but Reiko insisted she come along with her.

"Come on, it will be fun." Reiko encouraged as she started to clean up the table with Auntie Emi.

"Have something in mind to buy?" Grandpa asked, opening up his newspaper again.

"Yeah, I'm going to see if I can't find any of those books you recommended to me. Maybe I can find something about the Blood Maiden."

Hearing her say that, Grandpa nodded.

"I am certain you will! Those books list every curse known to holy servants! But be sure to read those spells and mantras I gave you too, learning those will protect you. Those sacred words have power, my dear."

"Of course Grandpa." Reiko agreed. She didn't have it in her to tell him she had already tried such things but to no avail. Still, she held out hope that the books he recommended might be of use, even if she did have her doubts.

Grandpa seemed to take this curse as a personal insult and was determined to protect her. He was so determined that he tried hanging a sacred shimenawa rope outside her window and over her door. It was a sweet gesture, but all it had done was throw his back out from being on the ladder so long.

Still, Reiko wanted her Grandpa's advice about her spiritual powers. From all his years as a monk, he might know something about reiryoku. Instead, all he could offer were the spells. They were more like uplifting mantras than anything else. It wasn't quite the step by step handbook she had hoped for as someone who had actual powers. If she was going to get stronger, she would have to learn to develop her powers on her own. Grandpa admitted it himself when Reiko told him of her time as a miko in the past that it seemed she had more to teach him than vice versa.

"Reiko, you're cool like Harry Potter!" Piped up Sota, beaming up at his big cousin as she gathered all the dishes into the sink to start washing. She looked down at him with a smile.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah! He learned spells and was cursed too. Tell me the story about how you killed that ogre with a kitchen knife again!"

"I've told you twelve times already. Aren't you getting sick of hearing it?" Reiko asked, hoping to derail the conversation. She didn't want to keep bringing up her time in the past, no matter how impressive Sota thought it was.

"Hey! What am I, chopping liver?" Kagome whined, "You never ask to hear what happened to me. I've fought monsters too you know."

Sota snorted through his nose helped dry dishes for Reiko.

"Inuyasha is the one who fights all the monsters. He says all you do is stand on the sidelines screaming at him."

"That jerk!" Kagome shouted, her hands pounding down on the table, "Well, remind me the next time I see him to give him the biggest 'sit boy' he's ever-!"

Kagome never finished the threat, as then a sound of a startled yelp from outside the kitchen window caught everyone's attention. Following that was the sight of a falling body that landed with a loud 'thud!', much to the surprise of everyone. Reiko peered through the window to see the outline of a very recognizable inu yokai embedded into the lawn.

"Well, speak of the devil," Reiko nearly groaned as she opened the window to shout, "How long have you been spying on us, Inuyasha?"

"I wasn't spying! I was waiting for Kagome!" Inuyasha immediately deflected, dirt smearing his face as a result of his rough landing.

Given the way he fell out of the sky, Reiko guessed he had been crouched on the eaves of the overhanging roof above the kitchen. He had probably been there for the better part of the morning, tired of waiting for Kagome on the other side of the Bone-Eater's Well. In fact, Reiko was certain he had been hiding in the wellhouse since they had returned. She had no proof, of course, else she would have brought it up to Kagome. But Reiko noticed there were a lot of leftovers missing in the fridge...

_Maybe he enjoys my cooking more than he lets on,_ Reiko considered smugly.

"Inuyasha, I told you yesterday. I'll go back after I have my math test on Wednesday, okay?" Kagome came over to the window to say. Inuyasha, recovering himself, shoved his head through the window to shout back at her.

"You've been here four days already! Just slay this math test creature already and get your scrawny butt back so we can go look for jewel shards!"

Kagome's eyes widened.

"My butt is not scrawny!"

"You're right, my mistake," Inuyasha said, feigning innocence, "Your butt isn't scrawny, it's big and lazy. So if you could get off your big lazy butt and help me find some jewel shards, I'd-!"

"Sit boy!"

Another 'thud!', and this time Reiko couldn't contain her groan.

"Kagome, be careful. You're going to ruin the lawn." She warned as she made her way back upstairs, feeling tired. The niggling doubts and anxieties took advantage of her exhaustion, worming deeper into her mind.

* * *

"So what's a 'bookstore'?" Inuyasha grumbled, kicking at a loose pebble on the sidewalk. It skidded several feet in front of him, giving him the chance to kick it farther.

"It's a place that sells books. Today, everyone can read, and some people enjoy it in their spare time and buy books to take home," Kagome explained.

"Huh. Sounds boring."

"Well, no one asked you to come along, Inuyasha." Reiko commented from ahead, stopping to glance back at the white-haired boy, "Why are you coming along?"

He made the oddest picture, standing there in his red robes and bare feet, his ears hidden by a baseball cap. His presence made the two girls stand out, drawing attention to the group as they walked down the street. Any second now, Reiko expected a police officer to come by and stop Inuyasha for carrying a weapon - or for looking like a bum, walking around barefoot like he always did - and she dreaded what would come of that. She and Kagome both tried to dissuade him from coming with, but he glued himself to their sides.

"Feh. Until Kagome comes back, I got nothing better to do." Inuyasha scoffed, giving Reiko a scrutinizing glare, "Besides, I know you ain't just going to buy books. I can smell the rice balls in your bag. You're on your way to feed a yokai, ain't cha?"

"Alright. You got me." Reiko shrugged, holding tight to the bag at her side in case Inuyasha got any ideas of helping himself to the rice balls.

"A yokai? Really?" Kagome asked excitedly as they continued on their way.

"Well, I figured I'd knock out two birds with one stone. Buy some books, and show you a yokai here in the future. You know, normal teenage stuff girls our age do." Reiko chuckled, only to then realize it wasn't funny. Nothing about it was.

Reiko was breaking all her rules by doing this. Rules that had kept her safe for years - don't acknowledge yokai, do keep it a secret, and always be safe than sorry - and now here she was, seeking trouble on purpose. But there was a method to her madness. Showing Inuyasha and Kagome a yokai here in the future might bring out some long-awaited answers.

"I can't believe yokai are really still here in the future. Why haven't I seen any?" Kagome asked after a while. From her side, Inuyasha frowned.

"What about that Noh mask?"

"Well..."

"Or that tatarimokke? That soul piper was a yokai too." Reiko piped up.

"Okay!" Kagome scoffed, "So there are yokai here. But why can't anyone else see them?"

Again, Reiko shrugged.

"I think it's because no one wants to see them anymore. And the yokai don't want to be seen either."

Kagome's brows furrowed in confusion.

"What does that even mean?"

Reiko never answered, as they made it to the front of the bookstore. It looked so ordinary, but Reiko felt her rising anxiety squirm at the sight of it. Regardless, she tried to smile as she opened the door for her cousin and Inuyasha.

"Here we are."

The inside was very much the same as Reiko remembered it all those months ago. Densely packed shelves, the smell of paper and ink, and even the cashier at the front was the same. The cashier smiled when she saw them approach.

"Welcome! Is there anything I...can..." The woman's smile faded as did her voice. Her eyes were on Inuyasha, entranced by his strange outfit and long white hair. Inuyasha, catching her open stare, looked ready to say something rude.

"We're just browsing. Thanks." Reiko stepped in, glancing up towards the ceiling with a smirk, "See you still have the mold problem. Good."

Without another word, Reiko ushered Kagome and Inuyasha towards the maze of shelves. She wasn't certain what to expect. Sure, the mold was still here, but that didn't mean the keukegen would be. It had been several months after all. But when she began to doubt if this little show and tell would happen, a voice spoke up.

_'Please...Please...give me your heart!'_

Glancing around, Reiko narrowed down the direction of the voice.

"This way."

Inuyasha huffed and continued to follow Reiko, though Kagome hung a little further back. They traveled further into the store, closer to the darkest corner that rested between an unpopular section of books and the door to the storage room. Reiko dove a hand into her bag, starting to unwrap a rice ball in preparation. From behind her, Kagome gasped in shock.

Turning around, Reiko saw she had been leading them wrong. Under the shelf next to a pile of worn boxes was the keukegen. Their notice of it must have set it off because it bolted out of its hiding place. It wasn't fast, but its unexpected charge took them by surprise. Inuyasha instinctively took a defensive stand, his claws flexing, blocking Reiko from getting closer to give the keukegen the rice ball. When it noticed its target was too well protected, the keukegen changed direction for Kagome.

Its large rounded mouth full of rotting teeth frightened her, and Kagome tried to back away - right onto the pile of boxes - causing her to fall against the shelves. She shrieked as books from above rained down at the sudden impact, the sound spurring the keukegen's instincts as it dove for her exposed throat. Reiko froze, half-way between a scream and the need to reach out and protect Kagome, her powers swirling in a panic, when Inuyasha acted first.

"Fiesty little guy." He scoffed, holding the keukegen by the scruff of its neck.

Taking advantage, Reiko stuffed a riceball into the keukegen's snarling face before it had the chance to wriggle its way out of Inuyasha's grip. Reiko went to grab another one in case it wasn't enough to calm the keukegen, but it was. The creature looked at her apologetically.

_'So pure...pure...'_

"It's calmed down now." Reiko sighed in relief. Looking at Kagome, she was about to unleash a wave of endless apologies, guilt churning in her, but she was cut off.

"Hey!" The cashier shouted as she rounded the corner, causing everyone to tense up, "What's all the noise?"

Kagome, glancing between the keukegen and the cashier in disbelief, chuckled bashfully.

"Sorry! Um, tripped?" She apologized, standing herself up. The cashier frowned suspiciously but shrugged.

"Okay. But no eating in the bookstore please." She said to Reiko, who nodded and put back the spare riceball in her bag.

"Of course."

The cashier walked away, but the nervous tension did not leave with her.

"She didn't see it! How could she not see it?!" Kagome panicked in a loud whisper.

"How could she not smell it?" Inuyasha added, his nose wrinkling as the keukegen began to squirm in his grip again.

"People could see the Noh mask!"

"People are bound to see something that's eating their flesh and driving a firetruck," Reiko explained, "That thing wanted to be seen, this little guy doesn't. I'm guessing you're only seeing him now because your reiryoku was unleashed when you traveled into the past."

"But why are they invisible? How?"

"I don't know. I guess I could ask. What do you have to say for yourself, little guy? Why can only a few people see you?" Reiko asked the keukegen with a smile.

It looked at her with wide eyes, knowing she was addressing it. She could hear a few garbles in its mind, words like: safe, hidden, and fear. It was more a need that was conveyed, the need to survive in a world that no longer had room for monsters. And while it confirmed what Reiko had long believed, she needed more.

So she asked what it knew about the Blood Maiden. From what she could recall, she herself had never heard the name until dragged into the past. None of the yokai here called her by that name, as if they had forgotten it but remembered the desire. As she guessed, the name didn't ring a bell for the keukegen, but it chimed the word 'pure' over and over again.

Reiko sighed, unable to help her disappointment. She didn't know why she had bothered with this. She had hoped for some finality: a true answer to why yokai hid themselves and why they sought her heart. Why did she think it would be that easy? Or was she just so desperate for it to be? The keukegen's mind started to dissolve into a grumble of panic and frustration, wanting to retreat away from the threat that was Inuyasha. Eventually, Reiko shook her head, realizing she wouldn't get any answers here.

"He's not talking anymore. I guess he's not very chatty."

"Or friendly." Inuyasha snarled when the keukegen tried to scratch at his face. Without ceremony, he let it fall to the ground. Immediately the keukegen slunk back under the bookshelf. It turned itself to glare at them all, obviously frightened, and Reiko felt a tug at her heart.

"Don't hold it against him. Being a yokai is never easy, here or in the past. They live such dark, horrible lives, and often suffer horrible deaths."

"You feel sorry for things like that?" Inuyasha sneered, causing Reiko to chuckle.

"You sound like Sesshomaru." Reiko didn't catch Inuyasha flinch as she lowered herself to the floor, "I don't want to be cruel to something that has only know cruelty. Not like I want them to eat humans or anything, but I can't help giving them the benefit of the doubt. If given the chance to change, I think many of them would."

She stretched out her hand towards the keukegen, coxing it with a smile. With a cautious glance at Inuyasha, it came back out, Kagome ready to shriek again until it bummed its head against Reiko's hand like a cat seeking affection. Reiko ran her hand over its head, again surprised by the softness of its fur. Her smile grew.

"A bit of kindness goes a long way, you know? A bit of hope to light up the misery."

'So pure...your heart so pure...' The keukegen cooed.

"Wow. You sound like a fortune cookie. You've been hanging around Grandpa too much." Kagome laughed, needing to ease the tension she still felt. The sound startled the yokai, and it sprang back under the shelf. Reiko watched it for a moment, her mind wandering before she forced herself to focus.

"I guess." She sighed as she stood up, "Come on. Let's browse."

Reiko began to wander the maze of shelves. Inuyasha and Kagome, not having anything better to do, followed after her. So did the keukegen, although it kept its distance.

Scanning the spines of the books, Reiko looked for the books her grandfather had recommended her. Whenever she found one, she skimmed through it, not at all disappointed when she saw there was nothing about the Blood Maiden. She was beginning to see a pattern here. One of the first things she did when she got back was scour the internet for information, but that proved as fruitless. Same for information about the Shikon no Tama. There was no mention of it anywhere, no more than what Grandpa had told them already. Like both had been lost to time.

_Or purposefully hidden from history,_ some part of Reiko whispered. She didn't know where the thought came from, but she knew it had to be the reason.

Reiko was reluctant to admit it, but there wasn't much here in the future to learn that she hadn't already. These books couldn't help her, same as Grandpa.

There were no answers here, only danger. Yokai still wanted her heart, and her months' long absence made them all the more desperate for it. Reiko had only been a few feet away and Kagome nearly got hurt because of her. If Inuyasha hadn't caught it...Reiko didn't want to think about it. It proved her worse fear though; she still wasn't strong enough to protect her loved ones, and she was still putting them in danger.

It solidified the decision she had made all the more, as much as she had hoped to find another way. Reiko supposed she had been hoping for a miracle of some kind, but that didn't seem likely to happen. The keukegen's attempted attack had been the last straw. Pretending at normality was too dangerous a game for her to play. She would do what was best and distance herself, and keep everyone safe with her absence until she could find a better solution.

"There's nothing here. Let's go." Reiko said out loud, catching Kagome's attention.

"What? We're not gonna buy anything?"

Reiko shrugged.

"Not like I have much money anyway."

_Well, maybe I do. Father did say that he reactivated my credit card, but I might be pushing my luck._

Nearby from where he stood bored, Inuyasha scoffed.

"Nice to know this trip was a waste for all of us."

Reiko's inner agitation had her turn sharply on her heels to face Inuyasha, biting out her next words.

"You know, you've been nothing but rude and snide to me ever since we met. What's your problem?"

"You kidding? You tried to shoot me the first time we met, you helped Sesshomaru, and you've been nothing but a bossy bit-" Inuyasha stopped himself with a glance towards Kagome, making a last-second word change, "Um, a bossy witch. So what's your problem?"

"Guys, let's not do this here," Kagome said, hoping the cashier wasn't on her way to see what the commotion was about.

"My problem is that you keep bothering Kagome. She told you she'd be back on Wednesday, so quit stalking her or else I'm going to have get involved." Reiko stated bluntly, but Inuyasha only laughed.

"Ha! Is that a threat? What are you going do? Feed me till I get fat?"

"Guys!" Kagome protested louder, but it was too late.

"I'll tell you what I'll do!" Reiko hissed as she stepped closer to the hanyō, "I'll do something I've wanted to do since I first saw you!"

She reached out with both her hands before Inuyasha had time to react. Kagome's eyes went wide in shock, unable to believe what she was seeing. Inuyasha too didn't quite know how to react, especially when Reiko started to smile.

"Wow. Kagome wasn't kidding. You are soft." She laughed as she gave his ears another squeeze. Inuyasha went red and recovered enough to pull himself away from her. He stamped his way out of the bookstore, muttering colorful phrases. Reiko and Kagome followed after him, giggling as they left the store.

"I'm glad I got that out of my system. His ears do feel like five uncooked Chinese dumpling shells atop one another."

Kagome snorted another laugh but tried to regain control of herself.

"I better go after him before he gets into trouble." She announced, making to follow Inuyasha before pausing to look back, "You coming Reiko?"

Reiko shook her head.

"I've got a few errands to run. I'll see you at home." She smiled, hoping it would ease the lie. Kagome smiled in return.

"Okay. See you." She waved before turning. Her face became white as a sheet as she looked towards Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, no! That chihuahua is not a yokai!"

Kagome ran after the hanyō, absolutely panicked. Reiko chuckled as she watched the pair of them start to make their way back home before turning in the opposite direction.

* * *

Reiko had not been lying to Kagome when she said she had other errands. She did. There were a bunch of loss ends to tie up. She needed to get all her furniture back from the apartment building she had hoped to move into and put it into storage again. It was almost funny how much it saddened her; her chance to have a place of her own, to decorate and arrange as she pleased, gone.

Well, she did have her hut back in Hajimari. She loved the simplicity of the space, waking up to bundles of herbs tied to the rafters to dry. More than that, she loved having Hanae, Genzo, and Rin come over to eat and talk until the fire in the pit was no more than embers and Chie had curled herself up to sleep on Reiko's lap…

_Stop it. Why do I keep doing this to myself?_ She wondered,_ I can't go back. It's not even possible anymore. I know it isn't, so why do I keep considering it?_

She knew it was impossible. Or, at least, she pretended she did. Kagome, Inuyasha, and Kaede said that the only way to travel through the well was to be connected to the Shikon no Tama – Reiko traveling through had been a one-time fluke. She was sure of it. She had never meant to fall through; it was an accident. So she put it from her mind.

She had bigger things to worry about right now anyway. Her first priority was to keep her family safe, and that meant leaving the shrine. And that led her to her other errand. It wasn't so much an errand as a punishment. Reiko new she had to face it sooner than later, but right now she wished she had opted for later.

"Are you not hungry?" Her father asked from across the fancy china and decorative floral display.

"I had a big breakfast," Reiko explained, continuing to pick at the food plated in front of her.

She wasn't certain what it was, but it had mushrooms and that was bad enough. She hadn't paid any attention to the menu when she ordered it, intimidated by the amount of French displayed. She should have known that when her father said they should meet for lunch he would take her to someplace like this.

It wasn't exactly the most welcoming place to hold an overdue reunion. Everything was topped with white table cloths and the servers were in black, surrounded by gaudy displays of floral and marble. There was a quartet of violins playing from somewhere. In her casual dress and sandals, Reiko felt out of place among the finely clad diners, including her father. He was wearing a checkered suit, looking distinguished as he always did. He was a handsome man, the only sign of his age being the deep smile lines on his cheeks, but for the life of her Reiko could not remember the last time she had seen her father smile.

"If you're not going to eat, maybe you can tell me what's really been happening." He commented after a while.

"I told you over the phone."

The call had been tense and brief, given just an hour after her return to the future at the prompting of Grandpa. But apparently it wasn't enough for Reiko's father.

"You told me you fell down a time-portal into the Sengoku period, got captured by ninjas, and became a revered miko for an entire province."

"Samurai. I got captured by samurais, not ninjas." Reiko corrected.

"Right." He drawled, still not buying it. But he let the moment go and went back to his plate of food.

Reiko tried to keep in a frustrated sigh. Unlike Sota, Grandpa, and Auntie Emi, her father refused to believe the truth. Reiko didn't even know why she had bothered telling him what happened. Maybe she had been caught up in all the excitement of her sudden return. She had been surprised to learn that her father had remained in Tokyo ever since he found out she had been missing. The thought of him looking for her made Reiko hope their meeting would be more pleasant than this, but it seemed they had fallen back into their old ways of glossing over both truth and feeling. As such, Reiko decided to give him the version of events he wanted to hear.

"I...I needed to figure some things out on my own. That I could take care of myself. Protect myself. Some soul searching I guess."

If her father was buying this excuse, he didn't make any sign of it. Reiko, awkwardly, continued.

"I learned some things, actually. Have you ever heard of something called the Blood Maiden?"

"Blood Maiden?" He repeated, finally looking back up at her.

"I think it's something that's maybe been passed down in our family. A curse of some kind. One that brings out hunger and madness."

"You sound like your grandfather." He said dismissively.

_People have been saying that a lot lately. I wonder if that's their way of saying I sound crazy,_ Reiko grumbled to herself.

"If you don't want to tell me what really happened while you were gone, fine," Her father relented. "You are safe now, I suppose I should be happy for that much."

"I'm sorry if I made you worry." Reiko tried to comfort, only to wither as her father gave her a pointed look.

"You did. And not just me. The rest of the family was frantic. Grandfather used up his retirement savings to hire a private investigator."

"I know. I'll…I'll pay him back somehow."

"You mean I will pay him back. And before we leave you will be giving your grandfather a proper apology for the trouble you have caused him." He corrected, and Reiko looked down at her plate in shame.

She had to remind herself that this was her choice. One she had made the day after Kagome had disappeared down the Bone-Eater's Well – that it would be better for everyone involved, including herself, to move back in with her father. In her time in the past, Reiko didn't have much forethought on what she would do when she finally found Kagome and returned to the future. Mostly because she was stuck on phase one of that plan in trying to find the Bone-Eater's Well. But in the moments that she did consider it, she knew this was the only viable choice.

Her father, for all his faults, would keep her safe. Better yet, he would help her keep the rest of their family safe. She wouldn't be a burden or a danger to anyone. When she had spoken over the phone with him, her father agreed it was for the best that she return to him, and he promised he would take care of her. She hadn't told anyone about her decision so far, having wanted to enjoy her visit with her family while she could. Besides, it wouldn't be so bad to leave. It might even be for the better. If she talked to him more, she might be able to convince her father to help her learn more about the curse.

_Yeah, and maybe I'll grow horns and learn to fly,_ Reiko snorted to herself.

Even with his unlimited sources and wealth, Reiko doubted her father would be of any help. He hadn't expressly forbidden her from bringing up things like yokai and monsters, but it went unspoken between them. It was this kind of thinking that kept Reiko from daring to ask herself why only she could see yokai for years. She could hold out some kind of hope that she would find a way to get her answers and channel her powers, but it seemed about as likely as her other attempts. The thought of giving up filled her with dread, but Reiko was beginning to realize that's all that would be left for her if she went through with her choice.

Her doubts grew louder, and some part of her knew what needed to be done. But it frightened Reiko. So she pushed it aside, hoping to pretend a little longer that the safest choice was the best choice.

"So…where will we be going?"

"America. We'll be leaving tomorrow." Her father answered, shocking Reiko.

"What? So soon? I thought I had a few more days."

"No, I have pressing business in California. Pack what you can and we'll replace anything you have to leave behind."

Reiko swallowed her words of protest. She was already on borrowed time as it was, placing her family in danger from yokai, so it was good she and her father would be leaving soon. That meant tonight was her last night, and she would have to say goodbye. When would she see her family again? Months? Years? Last time it had been over a decade. That thought filled her with a stomach-turning ache, so she tried to distract herself.

"Well, there's some good universities in California. Maybe I'll apply to one of them."

"I can help with that."

"Really?" Reiko frowned, surprised at her father's agreement.

"Yes, there are several online business schools that are highly accredited there. You can enroll in one of those."

"Online?"

"Yes. Transferring from college to college is not as easy as it is with high schools. This way you can attend as we travel. And when it comes to internships, you can apply to my company."

That…was one of the worst things Reiko had ever heard her father say.

When she said she wanted to attend college, she had hopes of living on her own in America while she attended. She never tested it before, but she was somewhat certain she'd be safe from yokai in a foreign land. Maybe she'd even major in Japanese history, and have access to better research to learn more about her curse and yokai. It was a small chance that allowed her to hope she would be able to keep her promises.

But her father had other plans, plans that meant keeping her close to him for the rest of her life. Next, he was going to suggest that after she graduated from college, he would hire her as his assistant, allowing him to keep moving her around for her own safety. And even though that's what she wanted now, the idea that in five, ten, even twenty years she would be doing the same thing made Reiko feel sick.

How could he do this to her? How could he keep her life on pause so that she had no chance of finding answers, of having friends, or finding love? How could she let him do this to her again? Reiko wanted nothing more than to keep her family safe, but was she willing to give up on everything she had fought for? All the answers, the power, the chance of breaking her curse? Did she have no choice but to be a perpetual stranger that never felt at home?

She was falling for the same mistakes she made before when she believed her father knew what was best. She had criticized her father before for running away and mastering denial, but she was no better. Was she so hypocritical that she couldn't see she was falling for the charm of pretending everything was normal while the curse still loomed over her? That somehow, despite her knowing better, everything would be alright? That the answers she searched for years would fall into her lap when she knew - knew somewhere in the recesses of her heart - the only way to move forward was to go back?

"Thank you, but no." Reiko muttered, "I don't think I want that."

Her father arched a wry brow.

"Then what do you want?"

Reiko took a moment to answer. When she did, she surprised herself with the honesty of her statement.

"I want to become a miko."

"Reiko, no."

"Why not? Everyone else in the family expects me to take over the shrine one day. It's my inheritance, isn't it?"

"That place is not good for your condition."

"And what is my condition, dad?"

"I'm not having this conversation again."

The edges of Reiko's nerves frayed at his blunt refusal, and finally snapped.

"Too bad, because I am. My condition is that I see and get attack by yokai. Come on, say it with me: yokai. One killed my mother, and one dragged me through hell. I have the scars to prove it."

"Lower your voice." Her father hissed in warning. But Reiko couldn't hear him over the thundering rush of her heartbeat in her ears. Words so long repressed needing to be spoken, and she was not going to stop until she did.

"If that's not enough proof, come to the Shrine. We've got one raiding the fridge for leftovers. I know Inuyasha says he doesn't like my food, but he secretly loves it. Or we could go down the street to a little book shop. There's a keukegen that lives in it. Stinky little guy, but kind of cute."

"Reiko."

"Or better yet, why don't you remember? Remember what you saw thirteen years ago when you heard mom and I screaming and went inside the wellhouse. Do you remember the eyes? Those horrible red eyes? You wanted to believe that mom tripped and fell, and that her body sunk into the thick mud at the bottom of the well, but you can't forget those eyes and neither can I. Or the blood. Or the claw marks. Or the-"

"Rieko, enough!" Her father shouted, standing up from his chair so suddenly that it fell back.

This caught the attention of the other diners and servers, the floating music of the violins falling silent. Stunned, Reiko watched her father storm over to her side of the table. He went to grab her, hoping he could escort her somewhere private, but Reiko moved out of his reach.

"No!"

"Reiko, come with me. You're making a scene."

"No!" She yelled louder, moving to put the table between them, "I'm not going to run away! I'm done! I know what I saw that day, and so do you! And I know why it happened! It's because I am cursed. I'm the Blood Maiden, and so long as I am, I can't be normal. I can't pretend like you can. I tried but I can't. I can't!"

"So then what are you going to do?" He seethed.

Reiko froze. What was she going to do? The answer was obvious, but she still hesitated. It had been skirting around her mind for days now. She wasn't certain what would happen when she finally admitted to herself what she really wanted. But it was obvious there were no answers for her here. She knew there weren't. And there wasn't much of a future for her either, as ironic as that was.

That left her with only one real choice. And as much as it frightened her, Reiko felt a sense of relief wash over her as she finally accepted it. She had been pretending it was impossible when, in fact, it was the only possibility. She knew that now. It was her only chance of seeking answers and to grow strong enough - but was she desperate enough to commit to it?

_Well, like people say, desperate times call for desperate measures._ Reiko laughed to herself. Without another word, she made to run out of the restaurant, blind to her purpose, but her father spoke up.

"Reiko! What are you-?!"

Reiko cut him off as she lunged at him, pulling him into a tight hug. She buried her face into his tailored suit, hoping her mascara would stain it as tears started to form in her eyes - her passive-aggressive way of making sure her father would remember her.

"I'm going to get stronger, okay? That's what I'm going to do. I'm going to get stronger and break this curse, and then everyone I love won't have to be afraid of monsters. Not even you, dad." Her words were muffled in his vest, but Reiko could tell by the way he stilled that he heard her. Before her father had another chance to stop her, Reiko bolted.

Although they weren't formal attire, Reiko was glad she had worn her sandals. It made the sprint back to the shrine bearable, although her lungs protested otherwise. After all this time, Reiko still was not much of a runner. She supposed that might need to change. Even though she felt like passing out, when she came to the stairs of the shrine, she climbed them faster than she ever had before. Reiko didn't stop until she was inside the wellhouse, her hands resting on the wooden brim of the Bone-Eater's Well.

_Oh Kami...what am I doing?_ Reiko thought as she peered into long darkness below.

Reiko didn't give herself enough time to answer that question. For once the doubts in her had quieted down, and she never felt more sure of anything when she chucked off her sandals and swung her legs over the side of the well. There was a bit of hesitance in that final moment, but soon enough Reiko was falling.

It wasn't anything like last time. Last time she had been dragged down and had to fight for her life against the fused corpses of yokai, their pleas filling her mind as their teeth tried to sink into her skin. It had felt like forever she was falling with that creature, but this time it was no longer than a few seconds in the dark.

Soon enough, Reiko felt herself land softly on dirt, almost as if she had been floated down. She wondered if she had made it, but for the longest time she couldn't bring herself to open her eyes to confirm. Eventually, she did. She saw vines, then blue sky and clouds. A breeze rustled through the forest above her, and she knew it had worked. She didn't know how or why, but it had. And that was enough for her.

Reiko started bursting into laughter, crumpling over herself and into the dirt when her lungs finally collapsed with effort. Still, she kept on laughing.

_Life really is one big fat circle, isn't it?_

* * *

"Are you sure?" Kagome asked for the twelfth time in a row. She was sitting on Reiko's bed, feet tucked under her so as not to disturb the organized chaos Reiko had spread across the floor of her room.

"I've never been more sure in my life." Reiko answered for the twelfth time in a row, continuing to concentrate on the piles in front of her. It was evening now, and she had only a few more hours to get everything packed. Her afternoon had been an absolute mad scramble to do some shopping before her father canceled her credit card again.

"Okay, let me rephrase the question. Are you insane? Cause I think you are insane!" Kagome shouted, tossing herself back onto Reiko's bed dramatically.

From over the clipboard her packing list was fixed to, Reiko gave her cousin a look.

"No more than you are. I at least know how to blend in by dressing the part."

"Oh yeah, cause a girl who has walkie-talkies is totally going to fit into the Sengoku period!" Kagome scoffed.

"Those radios are so I have some peace of mind. This way I'll know you're okay no matter where Inuyasha drags you off to. Well, within a radius of fifty miles at least." Reiko corrected as she stuffed a bottle of sunscreen into her overnight bag. She hoped it and the woven basket that she brought back would have enough room to hold the supplies she would be needing to survive in the past. Reiko prided herself on being a reader, and had in the span of a few hours devoured several books on wilderness survival to help flesh out her packing list.

_Compass, check. Firestarters, check. Duck tape, check. Lantern, check. Batteries, check. Restocked first aid kit, check. Mess kit, check. Compact survival hammock, check. Bow, quiver, arrows, a big check._

"Some big help that will be," Kagome grumbled. Again, Reiko gave her a serious look.

"Right, cause a bunch of junk food, hairspray, and crayons are so vital for survival."

"This is serious!" Kagome shrieked, sitting upright.

"I know it is. That's why I'm not going to take any chances." Reiko rebutted, waving a topographical map for emphasis.

"B-but, I mean, living in the past?" Kagome sputtered, "Is that what you want?"

"It's my best chance to break the curse of the Blood Maiden. There's nothing here for me to learn. And I refuse to go back to live with my father."

This time, Reiko knew her choice was not just the only one she had, but the right one. It wasn't an easy choice to make, her denial of it these last few days made that obvious, but she had never felt so relieved to have made it. It ensured everything she wanted; the safety of her family, the chance to seek answers, and a way to grow strong. Everything of importance she discovered only revealed itself in the past, and she was certain there was more to learn.

Maybe it had been fate this whole time like Miroku said. A fate that would lead her down the path of true strength and the answers she sought...

_Wow. I am starting to sound like Grandpa._ Reiko thought with a laugh._ I better curb that attitude now, or else I'll start getting obsessed with the history of pickles or something._

"But you don't have to!" Kagome again tried to reason, "You can live here, at the Shrine!"

"I am a burden and a danger, Kagome. I won't be able to protect everyone here from yokai every minute of every day. You still don't understand. Yokai will not stop until they have my heart, and they don't care who they have go through to get to me. Like today at the bookstore. That keukegen smelled me on you, and that's why it tried to attack you. If Inuyasha hadn't been there…"

Reiko shook her head, not wanting to think about it. And given the way Kagome nervously swallowed, neither did she.

"So, until I can be sure that everyone I love will never be in danger because of me, I have to find a way to grow stronger and break my curse."

"But what if we set up a barrier around the shrine? Like the one you set up around that village?"

Reiko, going back to her packing, sighed in frustration.

"A barrier won't protect Sota when he goes to school or Auntie Emi when she goes shopping. It would be unfair to ask any of them to stop living their lives for safety. Besides, I'm certain a barrier around the shrine might be a problem whenever Inuyasha comes over to visit, don't you think?"

"But..."

"But nothing," Reiko interrupted, "I've already made an arrangement with Kaede."

"Kaede?" Kagome frowned.

"I spoke with her when I popped over into the past. I'm going to train under her to become an official miko." Reiko answered, recalling how shocked the old woman had been to see her when she burst into her hut. Despite the unexpected surprise, Kaede said she would be honored to train the Blood Maiden.

"I'll divide my time there between training with her and preforming my duties Hajimari."

"What? Why?"

"Because I have a daimyō in my debt. I can have Lord Asano use his men to search for information about the Blood Maiden for me. Maybe even the Shikon shards. And…" Reiko paused, the faces of Rin and Sara flashing in her mind, "because I have people I want to protect there too."

As much as Reiko liked to think her choice had been a logical one, she could not ignore her joy to reunite with Rin and the others. She couldn't - wouldn't - make a home out of the past, but Reiko couldn't bring herself to abandon the people she had met there yet. Besides, it seemed the best way to take advantage of her opportunities; Kaede's advice and training, and Lord Asano's resources and wealth. Genzo too would be useful, as he could have his wide network of acquaintances in all the villages hunt for information. Auntie Emi and Grandpa also agreed it was a good plan, the both of them happy that Reiko had finally committed herself to become a miko.

"Why don't you travel with Inuyasha and I then? I'm sure we can find out more about the Blood Maiden together."

"And spend even more time with Inuyasha than I already have? No thanks," Reiko laughed, "Besides, I'd be more of a liability to you guys than an advantage. You guys are targeted enough because of the shards, but with me, there'd be no hiding. Yokai will come after us in droves. You said Inuyasha turns human one night each month? Well, I'd bet that would be the one night some huge yokai comes after us to eat me. And if I traveled around with you, I won't always be able to set up a barrier or have food supplies to satisfy the yokai. No, it's better if I concentrate on growing stronger, as much as I'd miss the company of a grumpy puppy and a pervert."

Reiko knew everything she said was true, but it still bothered her. The same as it was for Sota, Grandpa, and Auntie Emi, Reiko would have to distance herself from Kagome as well. Perhaps not so much - they might safely enjoy a few days here and there - but more than she liked. Especially with Kagome throwing herself into every conceivable danger possible. Danger that was not always countered by the fact that she had spiritual powers and a hanyō protecting her.

"And what's all this fuss over anyway? When I told Grandpa and Auntie Emi they seemed fine with it, so long as I promised to send letters. And it's not like I'm going to stay in the past permanently. I can come back whenever I want for a quick visit. So why are you freaking out?"

"It's just...it's so dangerous!" Kagome flustered, grasping at hypocritical straws.

Reiko resisted rolling her eyes. Of course it was dangerous. But she was willing to take that chance. In his own way, Miroku had been right. Her life would never be whole, would never be worth living, until she broke her curse. She had to be rid of it, no matter what the cost to herself.

_I have a penchant for self-destructive behavior and a bunch of guilt-induced self-hatred anyway. I could be making a lot worse life choices to be honest._

"It's dangerous going after the Shikon no Tama too. If you were at all serious, you'd train with me. Learn how to channel your reiryoku better."

"I don't have time. We have to keep looking for the shards." Kagome dismissed, giving Reiko an avenue to bring up a topic she wanted to address.

"You have time for tests and school. I'd get coming back here to visit family, but to stop searching because of math? Seriously Kagome, you need to rethink your priorities. Graduating high school isn't worth this kind of stress, and you don't even like math."

Kagome, knowing it was the truth, grew flustered.

"What are you, some kind of expert on how to live your life in two different eras? I'm trying to live with this the best way I know how! It's not easy knowing people could die because of your mistake!"

Kagome knew she had said the wrong thing when Reiko glared up at her. The pain and solemnity in her cousin's eyes spoke a depth of feeling Kagome had yet to experience herself. And, she prayed, never would.

"No. It's not. Which is why I've dedicated my whole life to fixing mine. Can you say the same?" Reiko accused.

Kagome, wisely, said nothing. Reiko turned from her and allowed the tension in the room to soften as she went back to packing. After a few minutes of silence, she attempted conversation again.

"I'm…I'm headed over in the morning. Kaede will train me for a few days, then I'll head for Hajimari. Just stay a few days with me and Kaede. I'd feel much better about us being separated if I knew you could take care of yourself."

"Okay. Maybe a few days of training would do me good - after I take my math test." Kagome stipulated, only to then groan, "If only Inuyasha can be convinced. He already wants to head out and look for the shards."

"Don't worry. If he gives you grief about it, let me know. I'll make a bowl of ramen so big he'll get fat and won't be able to move for a week." Reiko smirked, only half-joking.

Kagome was grateful they were able to move past their argument, but still could not help but worry for her cousin. This decision of hers was dangerous. Kagome was beginning to understand the fret Reiko had felt for her all those weeks lost in the Sengoku period. Anything could happen to her. But at the same time, Kagome knew - knew as Reiko did for Kagome - there would be no stopping her. They each had to do what they felt they must. Still...Kagome would miss Reiko terribly. She would even miss their arguments.

"Here," Kagome sighed after a while, reaching back around her neck, "If you're going to do this, then you'll need this."

She leaned off the bed to hand Reiko something. Realizing it was her mother's jade necklace, Reiko tried to hand it back.

"I don't think-"

"Take it. It will make me feel better about us being separated. Jade represents purity and protection. And it is said the stone blesses whatever it touches, so it will keep you safe."

At Reiko's baffled look, Kagome gave her a sly wink.

"You're not the only one who reads books around here, you know."

This caused them both to laugh. Reluctantly, Reiko fastened the necklace around her neck, allowing the pendant to settle between her collar bones. It felt heavy to her, the jade cold against her skin. As she held it in her hand to warm it, Reiko looked over the piles of supplies still strewn about her room.

"Kagome, tell me again."

"Tell you what?"

"That I'm insane. That this idea of mine is insane."

Kagome frowned, wondering if Reiko was doubting her decision. As much as she wanted to help foster that doubt, Kagome instead slid off the bed to give her cousin a hug from behind.

"You're insane. But I guess I am too."

The pair giggled again. Together they finished Reiko's packing, setting her up to travel through the Bone-Eater's Well when the sun rose the next morning.

* * *

AN: I know this wasn't much of an exciting chapter, but I felt it was a vital one. Not only for the story, but for Reiko. It's not an easy decision she is making, but it is one that will help her grow as a character. She wants to protect her loved ones, and the best way to grow stronger and figure out more about the Blood Maiden stuff is to move back to the past. And I hope I gave sufficient reasons for why Reiko won't be joining the Inu gang. At least, not yet. One, I feel going and looking for trouble isn't her style, and two, I have plans already for her involvement in the plot of the anime as it progresses (involvement concerning Sesshomaru, of course). So bear with me on this point. And trust me, it does involve pay off.

Also, to the reviewer who asked, Reiko's mother's body was _not_ found. As to what that will mean in the future, you will just have to wait and see.

Well, that's enough of the future, let's get back to the past! Reiko starts her training with Kaede, and learns much about her powers and how to protect herself. But will it be enough when she gets a visit from a stoic yokai and a dead miko? Please join Reiko in the next chapter to find out (also, omg, this story is over three hundred favs! _Three hundred_ favs?! Are you kidding me? Thank you all so much!)!


	14. Reiko and the Living Dead

**Chapter 14; Reiko and the Living Dead:**

Reiko sat, legs crisscross, under a tree near the Bone-Eater's Well. Her eyes were closed as she tried to feel some kind of connection between her and the earth beneath her. The scent of wet leaves and grass filled her lungs as she took deep breaths. It had been raining a lot since she returned, late spring showers to help things grow. She tried to imagine it was the same for her, that she was growing, roots spreading far and wide the same as the tree she sat beneath, feeling secure and stable. These roots were her strength, her power, and she meditated on her connection to it, trying to trace back to the source of it. Trying to imagine it growing, unfolding, bringing her the strength she desired to protect herself, her loved ones, and-

"Ack! Ew! Not again!" Reiko panicked when she felt something land on her face. She wiped it off, and sure enough, a beetle flew away.

_Honestly, how am I supposed to connect with nature when nature won't let me concentrate? _She groaned to herself.

Kaede had told her it was important for her to gain an understanding of her reiryoku and strength it, but it was difficult to focus when bugs kept flying at her face. Rather than getting back to her meditation, Reiko leaned back against the tree, looking up at the sky through its thin branches.

Despite the constant interruptions, Reiko found the spot peaceful. At least, more peaceful than when she first came here. The Forest of Inuyasha – as Reiko learned it was called, much to her exasperation – was a lovely place when given the chance. Same for Kaede's village, which Reiko had been staying in the past few days while she trained. She felt everything was going well, and strangely enough, she felt a sense of optimism she hadn't experience in a long time. Finally, she was on the right path.

But today…today something was off.

Reiko glanced around her, the woods looking the same as always. But a sense of foreboding had been slowly stealing over her for several days now, making her suspicious of her peaceful surroundings. As if there were eyes hiding behind the shield of green leaves. Was it yokai? No, she'd hear their thoughts. But then what could it possibly be?

_This feels like…I don't know, it feels the same as that day in Hajimari when Joji attacked me. I was being watched by something, I know I was. Could it be the same thing? No…no, that's silly. Right?_

"Reeeeiiiiiikkkkoooooooo!" Suddenly screamed a furball as it hurled itself at Reiko out of nowhere. She barely had time to shriek before it latched onto her neck, the collision making her fall over. Her attacker then proceeded to snuggle against her.

"S-Shippo?!"

"Wake up, Reiko! Wake up! Kaede says that the arrows are done tempering!"

"I wasn't sleeping. I was meditating." Reiko frowned.

"Well stop meditating! It's time to go!"

"Okay, okay. Just give me a second to breathe. You nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Hehe, sorry. Did really I scare you?"

"Yes. I was absolutely petrified. Who wouldn't be? The Mighty Shippo was leaping for my throat, I thought I was a goner for sure."

Shippo giggled and gave her a toothy grin. He liked the title Reiko had given him and enjoyed playing pranks on her every chance he got. Not because he enjoyed scaring her, but every time he used his foxfire magic or managed to sneak up on her, Reiko would praise him rather than scold him. He liked impressing her, but more than that, he liked her.

Picking him up and placing him on her shoulders, Reiko set off towards Kaede's village. Today Kaede had promised to teach Reiko how to make her own arrows, something that would be useful to her as a miko. Reiko believed it, as everything Kaede had so far said or demonstrated to Reiko was useful to some degree. Reiko was looking forward to today's lesson especially and waved as she came upon Kaede in front of her hut in the village.

"Ah, there ye be." The old woman greeted. She was sitting on a woven mat, various strange tools strewn about her.

"Shippo said the bamboo shafts are done?"

"Aye. This batch has finished cooling." Kaede answered, gesturing to the carefully piled thin bamboo rods stacked in front of her. Eagerly, Reiko sat beside Kaede, ready to begin.

"So, now that they've been dried out, what happens next?"

"Next ye take this knife and smooth the shafts by removing the nodes of the bamboo," Kaede explained, handing Reiko a blade.

"M-me?" Reiko faltered, not liking the sharp-edged gleam of the knife. It looked a bit sinister.

"Yes, ye. Ye must learn to make your own arrows. Not only then will ye know your weapon better, but your weapon will be imbued with your reiryoku from the start."

"I see. Like with my cooking."

"Aye, the same," Kaede nodded, "It will make your weapon, and therefore you, more powerful."

Reiko smiled, and without another word of protest carefully watched Kaede demonstrate the way to hold the bamboo so as to create long, smooth strokes that would best remove the nodes. Shippo meanwhile busied himself by playing the shafts that had warped in the heating process, using them to draw patterns in the dirt nearby. Reiko got the hang of whittling quickly. Kaede was a patient teacher, although a bit curt at times, reminding Reiko of Hanae.

Thinking of the old healer, Reiko wondered what was happening in Hajimari without her. She hoped Rin was getting enough to eat, and that Chie was safe from Hanae's cooking pot. After crossing through the Bone-Eater's Well, one of the first things Reiko did was employ a villager to take a message to Hajimari for her. The villager had only just returned this morning with a message from Genzo. He was eager to have her return, worried about the Spring Equinox as usual, but seemed to buy the excuse that Reiko was being held-up by visiting her long-lost relatives she had miraculously been reunited with.

_I mean, who knows? It could be true. This little village will one day become the center of Tokyo. Maybe someone here is my great-great-great-great-great grandpa. _Reiko considered.

But her idle thoughts were interrupted by her strange sense of unease from before. Her eyes wandered over to the forest, wondering if something was looking back at her from the tree line. She squinted, trying to make out any recognizable shape in the shadows of the woods, but nothing revealed itself.

"Is something wrong?" Kaede asked when she noticed Reiko had stopped carving.

"It's just, do you feel…watched?" Reiko hesitantly asked, not taking her eyes off of the woods.

"Watched? What do ye mean?"

"I don't know, but I have this weird feeling."

"In this world, we call that intuition." Spoke Miroku, suddenly appearing. He walked over to them, smiling his charming smile. Already exasperated just by looking at him, Reiko went back to carving.

"Good afternoon Miroku. Have you finished sleeping your way through the village already?"

"Now, now. No need to be jealous my dear Reiko."

Reiko had to stop her eyes from rolling over into the back of her head. Miroku was every bit a flirt as Kagome warned he would be. Worse was that, at times, he could be quite charming. He was mature and grounded, and rather astute. He often sat in on Reiko's training sessions with Kaede, pitching in with his own experiences or practices where relevant. They could talk easily to one another, the burden of their curses creating a lot of common ground. If anything, Reiko was glad of Miroku's perverted tendencies; without them, she might have been in danger of developing a bit of a crush on him.

"If anyone has that right, it's me. Because as you can see..." Miroku pointed off to a nearby field in the distance, where several men could be seen gathered and talking in low voices. The moment Reiko and Kaede looked over at them though, they separated hastily and went about trying to appear normal, "You are indeed being watched."

"It's just cause I'm new here," Reiko shrugged.

People in the Sengoku period didn't have much to entertain themselves, so it was only natural that people here would gossip about her. Not only was she a strange miko training under their leader Kaede, but she was also the cousin to the reincarnation of their beloved Lady Kikyo. It was expected for them to be curious.

"That's true. As a fresh, pretty face in a village that doesn't often get visitors, you're bound to attract attention." Miroku agreed as he settled himself on the woven mat, "Then again, it probably doesn't help that there's an element of the mysterious about to you."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, perhaps it is due to your incredible reiryoku, but it is as if your presence itself is a blessing. Like water to a parched man."

_Oh, Kami. Spare me of these cheesy pickup lines._

Again, Reiko resisted the urge to roll her eyes. But there was something in Miroku's expression that made her believe he was being serious. He could be annoying at times, but Miroku wasn't one to lie. This was further proved when Kaede spoke up.

"Perhaps Miroku is right. It could be that your overabundance of reiryoku affects not only yokai but humans as well. A being as pure as ye, a Blood Maiden, ye attract others like moths to a flame."

"Is that a good or a bad thing?"

"That depends on the company ye keeps I suppose. Ye perhaps give hope and become a balm for those whose souls are troubled. Yet, when something so pure and beautiful finds its way into our lives, some hold too fast to it. We protect it and fear its loss, for not many good things come in these times of trouble. And when they do, it can bring out the worst in us. We can become greedy or jealous, perhaps overprotective..."

Reiko wasn't entirely certain what Kaede meant, but immediately the faces of Genzo, Lord Asano, Joji, and her father flashed in her mind. Her father had certainly been controlling over her to the point he took away her chance for a normal childhood. Genzo hovered over her in a different way, always saying how much he and his people needed her, how she couldn't make a mistake in his eyes because she was the Lady Miko. In Joji she brought out his anger and jealousy to the point he tried to attack her, a man mad for the power she had. Was Lord Asano's dwindling sanity her fault then too? Did she bring out the worst in humans as well as yokai?

_Do…do monsters find me?_ Reiko wondered, _Or do I make them first?_

Seeing Reiko's troubled expression, Kaede frowned in concern. Leaning over, she put a gentle hand on Reiko's shoulder.

"Think nothing of it, Reiko. I be just an old woman spitting philosophy."

Reiko, shaking her thoughts away, faked an easy smile.

"It's alright. I'm sure I'm just feeling excited for tonight is all."

"That's right. Kagome will be returning."

"Inuyasha will be coming back too, right?" Asked Shippo, abandoning his stick to come over to the group, "I wonder why he stayed with Kagome in the future for this long. Normally he's only there for a few hours."

From where he sat, Miroku nodded in agreement.

"Yes, I do recall him saying something about how the smells and noises bothered him. Apparently this Toyko is a very crowded city. Kagome said over eight million people live within the city. I cannot even begin to fathom such a number."

"Yeah, well, for a year's supply of instant ramen, I discovered that Inuyasha is willing to put up with just about anything," Reiko said as she went back to shaving the bamboo smooth.

"You bribed him to stay over there?" Miroku asked, and Reiko shrugged.

"Just until Kagome comes back, as extra protection. By leaving the family shrine there won't be any reason for yokai to bother my family because of me. But on the off chance a couple of yokai don't get the hint, I asked Inuyasha to scare them off."

It comforted Reiko that morning she left to travel into the past that someone would be looking over her family while she was gone. Even if that someone was Inuyasha. But it was for the best; if any yokai tried to sneak into the house or bother her family, he'd be sure to deal with it. By now, her scent should have faded from the family shrine, and the yokai of the future would stop looking for her.

"Inuyasha certainly is scary! Especially when ramen is involved!" Shippo pipped up. With a poof of his fire-fox magic, he transformed himself into Inuyasha and proceeded to stamp around like some thug. Everyone laughed, feeding the kitsune's ego.

"Ugh, yeah," Reiko chuckled, "Don't I know it. The jerk had me pay up front. I hope he gets fat."

Wanting to show off, Shippo conjured just that image. Ballooning the illusion of Inuyasha so large that he could only move by rolling, Shippo began a new routine that had Reiko gasping for air. It took a while for her giggles to die down, but she felt better. Kaede was just guessing about what she said, so Reiko shouldn't worry too much about it.

Going back to whittling, Reiko tried to remain in her uplifted mood. She was finally getting the hang of making the shaft of the arrow smooth, and Kaede told her the next step when they finished would be to sand them down and then lacquer the shafts in Camilla oil to prevent water seeping back into the bamboo. Reiko hurried to finish, but her eyes wandered over towards the forest once more. That feeling of being watched had grown more intense all of a sudden as if what was spying on her had moved closer.

_What is out there? What does it want? It can't be a yokai, I would have heard its thoughts by now. What if…what if its Sessho-_

"Ah! Damn it!" Reiko swore when she felt something prick her palm. Looking down she saw that she had grazed herself with the knife by accident, and a fine line of red started to bead up in its wake.

"Reiko! Are you okay?" Shippo asked, stopping his antics instantly. Concerned, he ran to her, but Reiko stood up and backed away quickly.

"It's alright. But don't look, okay Shippo?" She told him as she turned to face the woods to keep her bleeding hand out of sight. She had been feeding Shippo her imbued food regularly, so she didn't fear him trying to attack her. Even so, she knew how much it bothered the kitsune to be under the sway of the Blood Maiden's curse, and didn't want to risk scaring him.

"Do ye need help?" Kaede offered, but Reiko shook her head.

"No. No, it's shallow."

It was only a fine, thin cut. More like a paper cut than anything else, given how sharp the knife had been. Without thinking, Reiko licked at it. The flavor of iron settled on her tongue briefly, and she wondered if this was the so-called sweetness yokai were willing to die for. She didn't see the appeal. Inspecting the cut again, she could see it already had stopped bleeding. Satisfied, she turned back to the others.

"See? All good." She announced, giving Shippo a reassuring smile.

"Perhaps we leave this for another time then when ye are less distracted," Kaede offered, "Come, let us instead practice the spells I taught you yesterday."

Reiko was about to protest but stopped herself. While she looked forward to finishing the arrows, another lesson in spell-casting was probably a better idea right now. Besides, unlike the spells that Grandpa had given her, Kaede's spells actually worked. They had a wide range of purposes, from attack to defense, to binding evil. Sometimes a ritual was required to cast them, but some could be cast after a simple incantation or gesture. It depended on the amount of reiryoku the caster possessed, and the greater the reiryoku, the stronger the spell could become.

But as she stood herself up, Kaede groaned miserably, alarming Reiko.

"Are you alright?"

"'Tis nothing," She insisted, "My back aches from time to time."

"My Grandpa has the same problem. I could make you some rice porridge tonight if you like? It cures his aches right up."

"Aye?"

"Take my advice, a little rice porridge and you'll be right as rain," Reiko told her with a smile. She started to clear away the mat to pack up the tools and finished bamboo shafts. Kaede crouched to help, putting a hand on her back for support.

"Take _my_ advice, and don't get old."

"Don't worry," Reiko laughed, "If the stories I've heard about the Blood Maiden are true, I won't."

"Now, now. There is no need to be so morbid. They are just silly stories after all. Told by an even sillier monk." Miroku said from his place beside Reiko. Rather than roll her eyes again, Reiko felt herself smile. She knew he was comforting her, and appreciated it. Given all his faults Miroku wasn't a bad guy.

_Maybe…maybe I am starting to get a little crush on him._

"Then again, while it is always better to hope for the best, one must prepare for the worst. My offer still stands..." Miroku added, and Reiko got the sense that she was in danger. Acting quickly, she smacked away Miroku's hand just before it could grope her backside.

_Nope. Scratch that. Love is dead and soon he will be too._

"And so does my promise that if you so much as even think about touching me I will gather an army of yokai to _eat_ you." She threatened darkly, causing Miroku to flinch under her harsh glare.

"Oh? Be that something ye can do?" Kaede wondered, sounding interested.

"Kaede, please, don't encourage her," Miroku begged.

* * *

Sunset was approaching, and Reiko wondered if she should have brought a torch with her as she walked through the woods. The shadows were growing long, feeding her imagination that there really was something out there watching her. She tried to pass it off as the yokai of the forest, but since her arrival in Kaede's village, she actually hadn't seen that many yokai. She took her usual precautions, placing ofuda where she could, putting out a large meal for the yokai, but at most, she had only seen a handful over the span of four days. It was as if something was keeping them away, something Reiko should be naturally suspicious of.

But she ignored it as she reached her destination - the Bone-Eater's Well.

Kagome had promised to cross through sometime after sunset. Reiko was excited to see her and wanted to be the first to greet her. Reiko was even looking forward to seeing Inuyasha again, oddly enough. Hopefully all that ramen she bought him had put him in a good mood and she and Kagome could convince him to stay put in Kaede's village for a few days. It would be useful if Kagome could learn the same spells that Reiko had, and maybe learn to make her own arrows too.

Kaede also promised to teach Reiko how to make her own yumi bow soon, but Reiko needed to return to Hajimari first. She had been gone too long, Genzo was probably throwing a fit of some kind. While she didn't look forward to that, the thought of reuniting with Rin, Hanae, Chie, and Princess Sara warmed her. She packed gifts for each of them, her way of apologizing to them for even thinking of leaving them all behind.

_Coming to live in the past...I think I made the right choice._ Reiko smiled to herself, _I'm on the right path. I will get stronger. I will become a proper miko._

Reiko entered the small clearing but ignored the Bone-Eater's Well. There was no way to tell when Kagome would be heading over, so Reiko figured she had some time to kill. Wanting to make use of it, she brought along her bow and arrows. Choosing a tree fifty feet from her, Reiko picked knot in the bark and notched an arrow.

With a satisfying _'thwip'_ the arrow sunk into the knot, dead on.

"Hmph. Can't use a bow huh?" Reiko smirked to herself, recalling Inuyasha's words. Maybe she'd have Inuyasha swallow those words when he came through the Bone-Eater's Well by giving him a scare. An arrow shot expertly between his ears might change his mind.

_Hehe, hanging around Shippo is bringing out my mischievous side._

Time passed and Reiko was nearly through her entire quiver of arrows. She would fetch them back from her target and begin again, but paused when she heard someone approaching from behind. Guessing it was Miroku, who said he might join her in welcoming back Kagome, Reiko didn't bother turning around.

"What took you so long? Don't tell me you were trying to convince another poor innocent girl to bear your child. A smooth talker like you should really come up with a better line."

Miroku remained silent, apparently not having anything to say to that. Odd. Reiko notched one of the two remaining arrows she had left in her quiver, pulling it back as far as her strength would allow her to.

"Watch this. I think my aim has improved."

She released the string, and the arrow not only hit the ring of bark she had been aiming at, but it sunk itself so deeply into the wood that half of the shaft disappeared. Inwardly, Reiko was losing her goddamn mind over how she managed to do that but tried to play it cool as she turned to give Miroku a smirk.

"Impressive, right?"

Only it wasn't Miroku.

"You..." Reiko's' eyes widened, and for a moment it felt as if her heart had dropped into her stomach.

What Sesshomaru was doing here, or why, Reiko couldn't fathom. But here he was, standing at the opposite side of the clearing, bathed in the red light of sunset. He looked just as she remembered him. Tall, stoic, garbed in white, his eyes colored a blazing gold. Those eyes were now piercing straight through her, sensing her fear and confusion and reveling in it.

It was that, that _smugness_ that oozed off him like a miasma, that snapped Reiko out of her daze and set her on fire with anger.

Without thinking, she reached for her quiver and another arrow. She notched it, aimed it, and released it. The arrow flew towards its mark - smack in the middle of his smug face - and would be a direct hit. Sesshomaru made no move to dodge it, but at the last possible second, the arrow was stopped but two inches from him. He had caught it between his fingers, all without breaking eye contact with her.

_Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit._

Reiko had two choices; run, or use her last arrow. Knowing both were a stupid choice and she was dead either way, she decided to die with some dignity and went to draw her last arrow. Before she could notch it, however, Sesshomaru disappeared. In a blur of motion, he was suddenly standing before her. Before she could react, he grabbed at her wrist and squeezed.

Reiko cried out, his tight grip forcing her to drop both the arrow and her bow as she became blind to everything except the sharp pain. She expected more to follow, adrenaline rushing to help her brace for the worst, but it seemed to have only been a warning on Sesshomaru's part as his grip relaxed and he began to speak.

"This Sesshomaru expected a gracious welcome from you, Blood Maiden. Not an assassination." He said, his face betraying no emotion but his tone clearly mocking, "Whatever happened to your fine manners?"

"Well, sorry to disappoint you, but all I have to offer is an arrow for your smug face!" Reiko seethed up at him, "No one hurts my family and gets away with it, you hear me?! Nobody!"

This accusation caused Sesshomaru to raise an eyebrow. After a moment, something seemed to click in his mind.

"Ah, you speak of Inuyasha's female companion."

"W-what?" Reiko sputtered, absolutely dumbfounded. It took her a moment to put two and two together, but she came to the conclusion that somehow Sesshomaru knew not only about Kagome but also of her relation to Reiko, "You knew? This whole time, you knew? _You bastard!_"

Reiko closed her free hand into a fist and punched at the closest part of Sesshomaru she could reach. This, unfortunately, was the armor plate that guarded his chest. Reiko could have sworn she heard something crack when her hand made contact, bringing tears to her eyes.

"Dammit!" She hissed, cradling her hand to her chest in pain. She heard something, something almost like a chuckle, from the yokai before her. Glaring up at him, she was determined not to be cowed by his intimidating presence.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" She accused.

Sesshomaru made no answer, but Reiko could see something like a smirk form on his lips. It was answer enough.

"Is that what you're here for? A bit of amusement? Or are you finally here to take my heart?" She asked. It was the only reason she could think of why he had come here. She thought he was different, that his pride would not allow him to take her heart. She feared now that she had been wrong. And yet, Sesshomaru scowled at her accusation.

"This Sesshomaru would never sink so low."

"Then what?" Reiko asked, knowing whatever it was, it would not be good. She had not seen him for months, and now, suddenly, he just shows up? How did he even find her?

"A disturbing rumor came to this Sesshomaru's attention."

"W-what rumor?"

"It is said that Inuyasha has met a miserable end by the hands of the Blood Maiden."

_Wait...what? _Reiko's head tilted in confusion. Inuyasha? What did he have to do with any of this...

Reiko's eyes widened in realization.

"Oh, yeah! I did do that!"

This confession didn't seem to be what Sesshomaru had wanted to hear, and the scowl on his face disappeared. He was so much scarier looking when his indifferent mask slipped into place, and it caused Reiko to panic.

"I mean, no! I didn't kill him! I just pretended to!"

Sesshomaru did not react to this, but it was clear to Reiko that he didn't believe her. Not sure what to say, she muttered, "It's a long story."

"Then speak quickly." He snapped.

Reiko tried to think of what to do, but it was difficult to think with her heart hammering a thousand miles a minute. This was the closest she had ever been to Sesshomaru. She had forgotten how sharp his features were, how frightening his inhuman gaze was. She could clearly see the crescent moon that was centered on his forehead and the magenta stripes on his cheeks and eyelids. But all of this paled in comparison to the fact that he held her wrist captive. His grip was harsh, though his skin was not as rough as she had imagined it would be, and she was alarmed by how warm his palm was and how easily his long, claw-tipped fingers encircled her wrist.

"Why do you care what happened?" Reiko asked, forcing herself to speak, "Didn't you try to kill Inuyasha several times yourself? If anything, I'd think you'd be happy he's dead since you hate him so much."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed dangerously, the gold of his eyes becoming molten. It made Reiko shudder, and she tried to pull away when she noticed she was being dragged closer to him. He towered over her, her neck painfully angled back just to maintain eye contact.

"Inuyasha is below this Sesshomaru's contempt. But only I will end that miserable half-breed's life." He said, and Reiko could feel his breath fan over her face before he eased his grip enough for her to create at least a few feet of space between them, "Now explain. And do not attempt to lie."

It went without saying that if she did, he'd make her regret it. Of that, Reiko had no doubt.

Nervously glancing over to the Bone-Eater's Well, she figured the best thing might be to give him what he wanted. If she hurried, maybe he would leave before Kagome and Inuyasha returned. The last thing Reiko wanted was for anyone to get hurt, and it was this reasoning that kept her from shouting for help though she knew the villagers nearby would hear her. She needed to get Sesshomaru away from here peacefully. If he lingered too long, if he saw Kagome climb out of the well, then he would know their secret. She couldn't tell him where Inuyasha had really gone, but Reiko decided to give him a story as close to the truth as she dared.

"A while ago I had been commissioned by my Lord Asano to slay Inuyasha when rumors told him that Inuyasha wanted to take revenge on his clan by killing Princess Sara. Apparently, by helping you, it was believed we were your allies, and Inuyasha wanted to retaliate against you for having gravely injured him. But when I confronted Inuyasha, it turned out to all be a lie. He wanted to reunite me and my lost cousin. But I couldn't go back on my promise to Lord Asano. So we tricked everyone into believing I had slain Inuyasha and then we made our escape here. There. End of story. Now let me go. Please?"

Some part of Reiko hoped that this would be enough, and he would let her go. Another part of her knew he wouldn't, and so she wasn't all that shocked when she felt his grip tighten on her wrist again, reminding her of the inhuman strength his fingers possessed. Biting down on her lip, Reiko kept herself from crying out. Instead, she focused on calling forth her reiryoku. She still hoped to avoid a fight, knowing deep down she was no match for Sesshomaru, but if it came to that she would be prepared to give it her all.

"This Sesshomaru will not repeat himself."

"I'm not lying!"

"Then why did his scent disappear at the same time as yours?"

Reiko's brows knitted in confusion.

"Scent?"

"Eight days ago. Your scent disappeared completely with no trace. The same with Inuyasha. Then four days ago, yours suddenly appears, but there remains no trace of the hanyō."

Reiko quickly did the math. Eight days ago...that was when she returned to the future with Kagome, Inuyasha following after them to scrounge on leftovers. Reiko supposed disappearing into the future would mess with a scent trail or something, and would explain why Sesshomaru couldn't pick up on it anymore. But it also meant that Sesshomaru had been keeping track of Reiko's whereabouts for more than a week.

"That's...I...you've been stalking me?" She asked, realizing now how right her intuition had been, "Oh my Kami, I knew I was being watched!"

_That does it! From now on, I listen to my gut!_ Reiko conceded. Too bad she hadn't instead listened to the little voice in the back of her mind that told her that she shouldn't be so casual about the daiyokai who had a grip on her. A daiyokai who did_ not_ repeat himself.

"Inu, uh, Inuyasha is just visiting some people we know!" Reiko fumbled by way of an answer, "They live really far away, and he traveled through the air to reach them. That's why you can't track him."

"More lies." Sesshomaru accused darkly. Reiko tried to protest this, but he never gave her the chance, "You have been warned."

Sesshomaru let go of her wrist to forcefully grab her chin. His grip on her was just as secure, and in many ways, worse. Reiko's hands tried to pry herself away from him, but soon she realized it wouldn't matter. His strength was too much, and there was no doubt that with such a simple touch he could break her neck. He tilted her face up as if there was something in her eyes he wanted to see before he killed her. Reiko's blood rushed in her ears, and she couldn't breathe as her view became filled with the dark gold of his eyes. He was closer than ever before, his gaze lowering to her lips, and she wondered if he planned on ripping her throat open with his teeth instead. She braced for either, too panicked to even think about fighting back.

She nearly screamed when she felt something brush over her bottom lip, caressing it. It felt like the pad of a thumb, the touch hesitant yet forceful. It was searching for something, promising to find it if she didn't move to stop it. The sensation made her shudder, though this time it wasn't fear.

And just like that, Sesshomaru let go of her. Reiko didn't have time to wonder why he seemed just as surprised as herself that he had done so, as her reiryoku was now begging to come to her defense. Raising her hands, Reiko placed her palms onto his armor plate and unleashed it.

Sesshomaru was on the other side of the field before Reiko had time to blink. He had braced for the impact of her reiryoku, seemingly unphased by it. She hardly would have believed she managed to move him if it weren't for the trail of upturned earth his dug-in heels had left behind. The air around him appeared sparked with residual energy, wisps of smoke rising from his armor plate where two distinct handprints could be seen denting the armor.

"You can believe what you want, but Inuyasha is alive." Reiko seethed, his distance allowing her anger to overcome her fear of him, "That's all I have to say or will say to you."

This bold declaration was met with a harsh glare from Sesshomaru, and Reiko glanced down to her bow and last arrow. She needed its protection, but she couldn't expose herself by bending down to grab them, so Reiko braced herself for Sesshomaru's next attack.

But it never came. Instead, Sesshomaru seemed to be..._amused?_

"So, for all her fine speeches, the Blood Maiden's word means nothing to her."

"What are you talking about?" Reiko frowned.

"You owe this Sesshomaru your life twice over, yes? Yet you refuse to repay your debts when this Sesshomaru so generously offered you the opportunity."

Reiko's jaw fell open. She thought back to all those weeks ago when she had last seen him. The ogre...the samurai...she had told him that he had rescued her from them. That she felt grateful to him, whether it was his intention or not to save her. Given the way he brushed her aside and made it clear he didn't want to have anything to do with her, she didn't think he would take her seriously. Apparently, she was wrong. But if he thought after all he had done that he could just show up and bully her, then he had another thing coming!

"As if I'd help you! You tried to kill Kagome." She rebuffed as her reiryoku flared in anger once again, making the air around her crackle. It wanted to lash out at Sesshomaru but was stopped dead when he spoke.

"So you regret your previous gratitude towards this Sesshomaru? All your compassion and attempts to ease this yokai's suffering?"

His words unexpectedly cut into Reiko. He was taunting her and clearly enjoying it.

But did she regret it? Regret trying to help him? She wanted to hate him so much for what he did to Kagome, but Reiko found the feeling did not settle in her despite her anger. She remembered the confusion and relief she had felt to discover there was at least one yokai that could resist her heart, and the hope it gave her even now. She remembered talking with him about her desire to grow stronger, her confrontation with the ogre unleashing a side of her power she didn't know she possessed. All that was because of him and all of that led her to where she was now; on the path of true strength. She just couldn't regret any of that. She couldn't even hate him...

"Hn. How disappointing," Sesshomaru spoke, taking her silence as an answer. Then to Reiko's confusion, he turned his back to her, and began to walk away, "Even so, your debts to this Sesshomaru will be collected, one way or another."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked, more curious than afraid. But she never got her answer as Sesshomaru left the clearing. Soon the shadows of the woods embraced him, and he was gone.

For the longest time, Reiko didn't move. She kept waiting for the moment she would blink and suddenly he would be right in front of her, ready to finish her off. Her reiryoku remained at the ready, but it soon calmed. It seemed to be aware that whatever had happened between her and Sesshomaru was, for the moment, over. Realizing she was now safe, a wave of exhaustion crashed over Reiko. She fell to her knees beside her discarded bow, feeling like she was going to pass out.

_Oh, Kami...I think I've just shorted my life by twenty years..._

* * *

Night had settled in, enclosing the woods in darkness. The moon was waning, thickening the shadows that hid the yokai of the forest. It was their time to hunt, yet they hesitated to leave their dwellings. Something else was out there, something bigger and more powerful than they. So they hid and watched with wary eyes as the daiyokai passed them by.

This Sesshomaru paid no mind to the lesser yokai as he made his way through the woods. It was below him to recognize their presence. Instead, his senses focused on the night air. He caught the faint scent of rain on the wind and knew a spring shower was approaching. Sesshomaru stopped as another scent caught his attention. It was putrid and familiar, and he knew it was none other than the hanyō.

So…he was alive.

Sesshomaru decided to wait for him.

As he stood downwind, it would take Inuyasha a while to catch Sesshomaru's scent. The mutt had tragically dulled senses, and this Sesshomaru was feeling generous enough to give him the chance to catch up. Realizing his yoki was still hidden, Sesshomaru unfurled it, driving the yokai of the forest back as he staked a claim. He had hidden it to keep his presence from being detected by the monk and old miko of the village, but now such deception was no longer necessary. Surely the Blood Maiden had told them of his visit, and he could soon expect Inuyasha to come crashing through the underbrush, looking for a fight.

Yet the minutes passed by without a stir. Perhaps the Blood Maiden's scent prevented Inuyasha from seeking him out? No, all the Blood Maiden had to do was point the hanyō in the right direction, as this Sesshomaru had not wavered his course since departing from her. Then what was the reason for the delay?

Could it be that, for whatever reason, the Blood Maiden had not told anyone of their encounter? Why would she do such a thing? This Sesshomaru could not fathom her reasoning, but then, so many things about the Blood Maiden bewildered him...intrigued him...

After he had discovered her scent had vanished from the earth and Inuyasha was rumored to be dead, Sesshomaru slowly made his way to the Blood Maiden's village. Jaken informed him it was near that territory that the Blood Maiden and the hanyō supposedly clashed. Jaken volunteered to look into the matter himself, but Sesshomaru sent him to continue the hunt for Totosai. As it was, there was not much to investigate, as the Blood Maiden's scent left no trail and any faint stench of the hanyō had been washed away by the recent rains. All that was left for Sesshomaru to learn were more rumors; the Blood Maiden had slain Inuyasha with a single arrow to defend the territory's princess, and that she had been rewarded with a feast only the vanish the next morning to depart for somewhere unknown.

For several days, Sesshomaru was left with no answers. Until suddenly, the Blood Maiden returned.

It shamed this Sesshomaru to think of how her scent affected him that moment when it washed over him after so long an absence. It's potency and base notes had not changed, but his senses seemed to have been starved of its presence, and routinely savored it as he followed. This Sesshomaru was surprised to where it led him to. The same village where Inuyasha spent so much time, where he had once been sealed to a tree. And there, living amongst the villagers, was the Blood Maiden.

He had planned on confronting her immediately. While Inuyasha's death was no loss on his part, the fact that the Tessaiga was missing was something this Sesshomaru would not stand for, and he would exact painful revenge on the Blood Maiden. But as he observed her, the rumors and what he witnessed did not match. The monk and kitsune Sesshomaru recognized as allies of Inuyasha, yet they seemed to be quite close to their friend's supposed murderer. The kitsune followed the Blood Maiden like an eager pup, and the monk annoyingly attempted to woo her at every opportunity.

If she had really killed Inuyasha, Sesshomaru doubted she would be staying here in the village he called home or laughing with his companions. Another clue was that over the days she often made visits to the clearing Sesshomaru met her in. It was there in that clearing with the abandoned well that Sesshomaru was able to at last pick up Inuyasha's trail, which strangely led right into the earth as if entering a new plane of existence...

Wherever Inuyasha had gone, that well had something to do with it. The same for his female companion, the Blood Maiden's relative, as she was nowhere to be seen and presumably with the hanyō. And given the Blood Maiden's devotion to the girl, this Sesshomaru doubted the Blood Maiden would allow her to travel somewhere dangerous.

This was all but confirmed when Sesshomaru confronted the Blood Maiden. Her eyes kept nervously shifting over to the abandoned well when he questioned her, confirming his suspicions. He easily could have exposed her lies with what he had discovered, but this Sesshomaru stayed from playing his hand. Instead, he revealed in her pathetic attempts to harm him.

Her anger had been a surprise, given her previous manners, but not an unwelcome one. Her anger was highly amusing and harmless, like a child's. It didn't matter that she refused to tell him the truth, as he knew enough, but her audacity to lie called for some kind of punishment. He closely considered killing her then. Snapping her neck would possibly be a way to bypass killing her with little to no blood. It was a risk he was willing to take at that moment, knowing full well the danger of the Blood Maiden's curse.

But her lips, parted for a scream that was stuck in her throat, drew in his gaze.

When he saw her cut her hand earlier, observing her from the edge of the forest, he had not expected her to _lick_ at her wound. It had...affected him. As if he had been made to witness some provocative display. There was something perverse in a Blood Maiden sampling her own blood, blood that yokai would kill for just a drop of.

His following action was not in this Sesshomaru's control as his finger ghosted over the lips that tasted what he could not. They were pink and soft to the touch, like the inside of a seashell. A raw feeling was corded into him then, entwining with his senses, making them crave her submission. It was not until he felt the Blood Maiden tremble that Sesshomaru even realized what he was doing, and he released her as if she had burned him.

Though he would not admit it, there was some part of Sesshomaru that was grateful to the Blood Maiden for attacking him. It was as it should be; a yokai and a miko fighting. It was the natural order of things. He gave her the chance to see that, to denounce her previous kindness to him. She had finally learned how cruel he was, how cruel all yokai were. But for whatever reason, despite her anger, it seemed she could not bring herself to see him as her enemy. Her compassion, her pure heart, was unable to give this Sesshomaru what he desired - her hate.

It did not matter.

For whatever reason, Inuyasha was alive. The details of his disappearance, the role of the abandoned well, and the reason for his return was of little consequence. This Sesshomaru would continue to seek a weapon to rival the Tessaiga and conquer his father's legacy.

But if the Blood Maiden was now Inuyasha's ally, it was likely they would meet again. There was nothing they could do, alone or together, to stop this Sesshomaru or hinder him on his path to supreme conquest. Yet the possibility of facing the Blood Maiden in combat, true combat, intrigued this Sesshomaru. The dents on his armor proved that she had grown stronger. Perhaps one day she might become an actual threat. It was highly doubtful, but it could still happen. She had a way of surprising this Sesshomaru...

This Sesshomaru walked on. He would continue his search for Totosai and would await the moment the Blood Maiden again crossed his path with anticipation.

* * *

Reiko woke with a gasp and sat up. Her lungs were tight with fear, and it took several minutes before she could properly breathe. She had dreamt of falling through the Bone-Eater's Well again, all those horrible hands, teeth, and tongues trying to tear her apart. Her return to the Sengoku period had done nothing to lessen her nightmares. At least now she only saw her mother's face in the darkness rather than hers and Kagome's - a slight improvement, but not by much.

_I really need to get some therapy. All this self-hatred and guilt isn't doing my complexion any favors,_ Reiko groaned to herself.

Uneasiness settled into her, and Reiko knew she wouldn't be able to fall back asleep. So she got out of bed.

Well, it wasn't much of a bed. She had something resembling a pillow and slept on the floor of the shrine she was staying at, using a kimono as a blanket. Sliding the door to the shrine back, Reiko stepped outside.

It was well into the night, and the village below the shrine was quiet. The shrine was separated from the huts and rice fields by a hill, stone steps leading up to it with tori gates at both ends. Kaede had, of course, offered to let Reiko stay with her in her hut. Reiko politely refused, saying that she preferred to be alone at night. The truth was that Kaede snored, _badly_, and Reiko didn't want to hurt her feelings. At any rate, it worked out, as Kagome was able to join Reiko and the two of them spent their nights staying up talking without being a bother to anyone.

Looking up at the sky and its blanket of stars, Reiko wondered where her cousin was now. Inuyasha could only be convinced to let Kagome stay with her and Kaede for two days, just enough for Kagome to learn a spell or two, before he and the others set off to find more shards of the Shikon no Tama. They had departed several days ago, Kagome helping Reiko keep tabs over the two-way radios they each had in their possession. Reiko knew those would come in handy, but hearing the crackle of Kagome's voice through a speaker wasn't the same as having her beside her. Reiko had to remind herself it was for the best. Having a Blood Maiden around was dangerous and only invited trouble.

_"...your debts to this Sesshomaru will be collected, one way or another."_

Reiko felt herself shudder, but pretended it was the night air.

She hadn't told Kagome about seeing Sesshomaru, and she wondered if she made the right call. Inuyasha and Kagome came through the Bone-Eater's Well a couple of hours after Sesshomaru had left, and Reiko got lost in the rapid-fire gossip Kagome subjected her to. Apparently, Inuyasha had followed her to school and nearly attacked the school mascot during Kagome's math test. It was safe to say, the two of them were having another tiff, and neither of them sensed anything the slightest bit wrong. So Reiko kept it that way. Sesshomaru was her problem anyway, and to involve Kagome might put her in danger again.

But just how was she supposed to deal with a problem like Sesshomaru? He wasn't a typical yokai she could stuff full of imbued food or kill. She couldn't hear his thoughts, she couldn't pacify him, and she couldn't understand him. One minute he was threatening her, the next he looked thrilled that she had attacked him. One second he was about to snap her neck, the next he caressed her lips...

Reiko shook her head. That couldn't have been what happened. Her mind had been so flooded with panic that she couldn't accurately remember, that's all. He was probably getting ready to tear her jaw off or something. Whatever happened, Reiko would never let him touch her again. And if - _when_ \- they met again, she'd be sure Sesshomaru knew that too.

But that would have to wait. Reiko had stayed in Kaede's village as long as she dared to, and in the morning would be traveling back to Hajimari. Genzo was no doubt frantic to have her back, the Spring Equinox only two weeks away. Rin would be excited to see her, and Reiko couldn't wait to give her the gift she had bought for her when she returned. As she imagined her reunion, Reiko started to wander towards the stairs that led down to the village, needing a walk to cool herself down after her nightmare.

When she reached the top of the steps, Reiko stopped. Someone else was awake, as she could see someone leaving Kaede's hut. They wore the garb of a miko, but Reiko knew it could not be Kaede by their slender and straight posture.

There was something..._off,_ about this person. It was not until they started to ascend the steps that Reiko knew why.

They were the spitting image of Kagome. Same face, same build. A near-perfect copy, if slightly altered. This person had straighter, longer hair, and an air about them that spoke of poise and conviction. It left Reiko positively frozen with confusion, and she began to wonder if she was still asleep. This seemed all the more likely as strange creatures then gathered around the woman. They were a mix of eels and serpents, their long white bodies writhing above and around the woman as she walked, carrying strange orbs of light in their spindly legs.

As the Kagome-not-Kagome reached the top of the steps, she stopped and turned to Reiko. The two of them regarded each other for a while before the phantom woman smiled.

"Ah. You must be the Blood Maiden my little sister spoke of."

"You...you're Kikyo." Reiko guessed.

"Yes."

"You're supposed to be dead," Reiko added dumbly.

The woman's smile grew thin.

"Many times over."

Realizing this wasn't a dream, Reiko put up her guard. From what she had heard about Kikyo, she was a bit of a mess. Especially where Inuyasha was involved. Then again, from what she heard, Kikyo was also supposed to be dead. How Reiko was supposed to react to her suddenly showing up, she wasn't sure.

"Inuyasha isn't here if that's what you came for." She said, just to be safe. Kikyo chuckled.

"I saw him, only hours ago. I almost succeeded in wringing the life from him." She confessed, tilting her head curiously before asking, "Are you going to tell me the same as her that I am wrong to have sought vengeance? That I should have appreciated the fact that I, after all this time, still remain in his heart and mind?"

The same as _her_? Kikyo must be talking about Kagome, and Reiko immediately tensed.

"What did you do to Kagome?"

"I merely kept her from interfering. She was not harmed."

The strange, serpent-like creatures wove themselves between and around Kikyo and Reiko. Though she had no reason to believe her, Reiko felt that Kikyo was telling her the truth. Kagome was safe. When she got the chance, Reiko would confirm it over the radio. But for now, she had this strange visitor to deal with.

"In that case, I'd say your business with Inuyasha is just that. _Your business_." Reiko answered, "However, Kagome's wellbeing is my business. So take this as your one and only warning to stay away from her."

Kikyo didn't answer to the threat but continued to smile. It unsettled Reiko, and she began to dislike the woman. There was something unnatural about her. That and her attitude rubbed her the wrong way. But Reiko kept this to herself as Kikyo turned and walked over to the shrine. In front of it was a grave marker, and Reiko didn't have to guess who it belonged to. The walking dead woman stood in front of it a while, quietly contemplating something.

"Planning on crawling back in?" Reiko asked, hoping to prompt the woman into leaving. Kikyo didn't answer for the longest time, and when she did, it sounded as if she were talking to herself.

"No. I refuse to cross over to the netherworld. I will wander the earth, living off of the tragic souls of maidens."

"That sounds...depressing," Reiko muttered. She recalled that Kagome mentioned something about investigating a rumor of yokai carrying off the souls of dead girls the other night. That didn't sound like any kind of life. Once more, it didn't sound like something a once good-hearted miko would want.

"I had wished to live in peace within a simple village, to pass my days as an ordinary woman for once...but it was not meant to be." Kikyo shared, and Reiko caught the sadness in her eyes. Despite her automatic dislike, Reiko couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

"Time continues for the living. They carve their futures with each passing moment. But for the dead such as you and me, time stands still."

"I'm not dead." Reiko frowned, suddenly self-conscious about the bag under eyes.

"You may as well be," Kikyo corrected as she turned to face Reiko, "You are a Blood Maiden."

A chill ran down Reiko's spine, though she tried to hide it.

"What do you know about the curse?"

"You call it a curse?" Kikyo laughed, "Yes, perhaps it may seem like one now. But once it had been a blessing in a time of great need. The only light in the darkness. The dawn for a world without sun."

This sounded familiar to Reiko. She recalled the unsettling conversation she had with Miroku and Kaede; how her overabundance of reiryoku affected not only yokai but humans. That being the Blood Maiden, she was a source of hope, a balm for troubled souls. Kaede had only been guessing before, but it seemed that her older, deader, sister knew more.

"And yet I pity you. Perhaps of all who walk this earth, it is I who understands your fate the most. For it once was mine." Kikyo continued, and Reiko stepped closer to her.

"You were a Blood Maiden?"

"No. But as the Guardian of the Shikon no Tama, my duties were similar. I had to protect a dangerous power from all that sought to wield it, else doom this world to suffer. I was always hunted, always needed to protect the vulnerable, placing all others above myself. I could never reveal my weaknesses, I could never waver. If I did, a yokai would have gotten the better of me. A yokai _did_ get the better of me."

_That's right,_ Reiko thought to herself, _Naraku tricked her into sealing Inuyasha and killed her..._

"I've been told that the yokai who eats my heart will be granted immortality and great powers. Is that true?" Reiko asked after a time. There were parallels lining up that Reiko could not ignore. Kikyo confirmed this with a solemn nod.

"Yes. Your heart is the key to true power, your blood the medicine that can stop death, and your body a comfort for uneasy souls. But all that is merely a dangerous lure for what you _really_ are." Kikyo said, her expression becoming sad once more as she seemed to be pitying Reiko, "Perhaps, at heart, you are an ordinary woman, but you cannot live as such. You are an outsider. You cannot live among others without bringing them to harm one way or another, for wherever you go you will be followed by your fate. You are the living dead, the same as me."

"I...I know." Reiko muttered.

It was as if Kikyo had read her soul. It was exactly these reasons she decided to become a miko, to live in the past. She had to separate herself from her loved ones and friends to keep away the monsters that always followed her. She had to dedicate herself to grow stronger to ensure she could protect herself and others, or else risk losing them. While this curse hanged over her head, she could never build any sort of life for herself. She could never be an ordinary woman. She could never forgive herself...

"That's why I'm going to break this curse."

Kikyo smiled again, though it was still full of pity.

"We who are dead have only one wish: to walk among the living once more. It is a futile, impossible wish that will never be realized. The two cannot reside together. It goes against the design of the kami."

_Well...gee, that's cheerful,_ Reiko huffed to herself, _I bet she was all sunshine and smiles when she was alive._

Kikyo began to walk away then, her strange companions leading the way down a path that left the village. Reiko wanted to call out to stop her, having so many more questions but stopped herself. There were only so many cryptic and sorrowful revelations she could take in a night. And something in her told her that it was better Kikyo depart sooner than later. If Kikyo was anything like herself, then troubled followed her like a shadow too.

"But, if you are able to defy fate, then why not I?" Reiko heard Kikyo mutter, followed by, "Good luck Blood Maiden. Perhaps we will meet again."

* * *

AN: Most of Kikyo's dialogue is from episodes 15, 22, and 23 if anyone is curious, as we are at episode 23 in the timeline of the anime here (episode 24 coming up!). A lot of it fit with Reiko's situation, as I feel that both she and Kikyo have a lot in common. I find the triangle romance between Kikyo, Inuyasha, and Kagome as annoying as most of you, but I rather liked Kikyo's backstory and personality. I feel that she could have been a great character if her tedious romance with Inuyasha was dropped sooner and she became something of a reluctant mentor for Kagome, but we'll never know. I listened to Marina and the Diamonds' _Living Dead_ song for inspiration when writing her part, it just seemed to fit.

Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed Sesshomaru in this chapter. I really wanted something a little more..._juicy_, to happen between him and Reiko, since their interactions have been few and far between so far in this story. That said, I hope you don't think things are happening too fast between them, or Sesshomaru appeared out of character. This is chapter 14 after all, and in my mind, that requires at least one semi-naughty thing to happen (which was partially inspired by Kamisama Kiss, btw). But I will warn you all - as if my word count so far hasn't been telling enough - this is going to be a slowburn. But whatever your thoughts, I'd love to hear them!

With that, please join Reiko in the next chapter as she resumes life in Hajimari. But her return is cut short when Lord Asano sends her out to aid their ally, the Lord Kagewaki of Hitomi Castle. When she arrives, she comes across a wounded demon slayer named Sango...and a scheming Naraku...

_Also, a fyi for some of you readers, never fear writing me a review in Spanish! I took classes back in high school and Google translate helps with the rest, so don't ever apologize for writing in your first language!_


	15. Naraku's Insidious Plot

**Chapter 15; Naraku's Insidious Plot:**

_One thousand bottles of sake on the wall. One thousand bottles of sake. Take one down, pass it around. Nine hundred ninety-nine bottles of sake on the wall. Nine hundred ninety-nine bottles of sake on the wall. Nine hundred ninety-nine bottles of sake. Take one down, pass it around…_

Reiko paused in her counting to try and change position, hoping to finally get comfortable within the tight confines of the palanquin. The elaborate carriage swayed in time to the soldiers' march as they carried her, making Reiko feel as if she was on a small boat rocked by an unmerciful sea. After several hours it was starting to make her feel queasy, and she wished she could look out at the horizon to give her some sense of stability. But she knew if she tried to move aside the heavy curtains on either side of her, a nameless soldier would inform her that it was in her best interest they remain drawn.

_This is bad. Kami, this is bad. This is very, very bad._ Reiko fretted, growing more anxious by the minute.

This ill-feeling had been growing in her ever since the Lieutenant showed up at her hut earlier that morning. Reiko had only just returned to Hajimari the day before from her training with Kaede and had been swamped with responsibilities. Genzo had hounded her from minute one with tasks that had piled up in her absence; blessings, sacraments, exorcisms, and a thousand other little things that needed to be set in place for the Spring Equinox, now only twelve days away. Between all of that, Reiko had to make time to feed the yokai of the forest, strengthen the spiritual barrier around Hajimari, and, most important of all, help Rin move into her hut.

This last thought put a smile on Reiko's face. She hadn't been sure what Rin's answer would be when she asked the little girl to come live with her, as Rin's experiences forced her to keep to herself and trust very few. So it was a relief to Reiko when Rin agreed to abandon that horrible shack by the river and come share her hut in the village permanently.

Together, the two of them cleared out enough space for Rin. Well, Reiko did while Rin chased Chie around. Rin was seemed so happy all that day and the next morning, making all kinds of happy squeals as Hanae measured her to make a new kosode, barely able to keep herself still. The little girl even _smiled_ when Reiko gave Rin her gifts; a box set of crayons and a children's coloring book. How Reiko ever thought she could abandon Rin for even a moment made her feel sick now, and she knew that she never would leave the little girl alone again.

_"…you are an outsider. You cannot live among others without bringing them to harm one way or another, for wherever you go you will be followed by your fate. You are the living dead, the same as me."_

Reiko tried to shake the words of the Kikyo out of her mind, but they lingered in the dark of the palanquin.

A part of Reiko knew she should not have done it. She was stronger now than ever before, yes. But she had a long way to go with her training before she would ever be able to properly protect herself and others from the danger of her own curse. Bringing Rin closer into her life was inviting the little girl into a world of peril…

Reiko didn't have any time to reflect further on it at the moment though, as that was when Lieutenant Masao and the foreign soldiers arrived. Reiko had actually been expecting the Lieutenant, having planned on visiting Princess Sara. She had a box set of teas from around the world she was certain the princess would love to try, but more importantly, Reiko had wanted to speak to Lord Asano. She needed his help to seek out information about the Blood Maiden's curse and the Shikon no Tama, hoping that in her brief absence he hadn't descended further into madness.

She quickly learned she would not get the chance to find out. At least, not yet, as Lord Asano had a mission for her of the utmost importance.

It would seem one of his fellow daimyos, a close ally, was in need of her help. For several nights, the daimyo had been plagued by a giant spider yokai. This yokai had not only devoured several of his people and made the young lord sick but also possessed his own father. To this end, the young lord had hired an elite group of yokai slayers, but they had been killed yesterday in their attempt to slay the yokai, forcing the daimyo to kill his own father to end it.

The whole story had been a shock for Reiko to hear, in particular the part of the yokai slayers. She never knew such people even existed; people who made a living fighting yokai with specialized weapons and armor made from the creatures they had slain. Part of Reiko was intrigued to learn more, wondering if they might have information for her, but dreaded her chance. Of the slayers, only a young woman survived. She was due for an early grave if nothing was done, which was why Reiko had been summoned.

The pressure to save a stranger's life was already nerve-wracking enough for Reiko, but if she could not save the slayer's life, then it would reflect badly on Lord Asano. She could kiss goodbye any help from him to find information about the Shikon no Tama or Blood Maiden. Hanae had helped her pack up what supplies she would need and gave her much needed last-minute advice, knowing the stakes, but that hardly inspired confidence in Reiko.

Reiko asked if she could bring Hanae along, but the Lieutenant told her only she was to go. He wasn't even allowed to accompany her as an escort, as this matter was of the utmost secrecy. Lord Asano refused to share the name of this ally for fear of tarnishing their reputation. As a daimyo who had his fair share of run-ins with yokai, Lord Asano wanted to extend the courtesy he was never given and preserve his ally's honor. While Reiko could understand that, it nevertheless made the situation more worrying for herself.

This whole situation felt…_off_. And after her recent run-in with Lord Sesshomaru, Reiko was more inclined to listen to her gut instinct.

The moment Reiko had been helped into the palanquin, not only had the soldiers drawn the curtains closed, but they also took her basket, bow, and quiver from her. Reiko had hoped to signal Kagome on the walkie she packed to let her know what was going on, but now there was no chance of that. Reiko was sure she could get a signal, as she had been able to talk to Kagome last night to make certain she and the others weren't hurt from their run-in with Kikyo. Reiko was certain that news of yokai slayers would be of interest to Inuyasha as a lead, but Reiko also wanted at least one person to know her current whereabouts. For as long as the soldiers had been marching, Reiko could be several territories over from Asano by now.

And even worse, she was starting to get bored.

_Twenty-seven bottles of sake on the wall. Twenty-seven bottles of sake. Take one down, pass it around. Twenty-six bottles of sake on the wall. Twenty-six bottles of sake on the wall. Twenty-six bottles of sake. Take one down, pass it-_

"Lady Miko? We are approaching milord's castle." A voice spoke from outside the palanquin.

"Oh, thank the Kami," Reiko muttered in relief.

She felt the march of the soldiers slow down, and listened intently as a password was whispered before the sound of a heavy gate being lifted drowned out all other noise. The palanquin then tilted as the soldiers carried her up a spiral of terraces to the top of a large hill – to the heart of the castle no doubt. Reiko occupied her final moments in the palanquin by straightening her red and white robes and smoothing her hair in place. She had no idea where she was or who she was going to meet with, but she wanted to look semi-decent.

When the curtains were finally drawn aside, Reiko was blinded by the light of day. When her eyes focused, she saw an old balding man in brown robes bow to her.

"My Lady Miko, welcome. I am the lord's personal chamberlain."

Reiko absently nodded as a nameless soldier came over and helped her down from the palanquin. She looked around. It was as she expected, it was a large castle sitting on top of a hill that looked over a stretch of unrecognizable forest. It was bigger and more impressive than Lord Asano's castle, from the intricate statues placed on the roof eaves, to the covered walkways that stretched between buildings. Everything down to the armor the lowest soldier wore seemed to be of better quality.

"Um…I'm here to see a slayer?" Reiko hesitated as she looked back to the chamberlain. Taking a moment to clear her throat, she tried to put more command into her voice, "Every moment is precious and I do not wish to waste any more time."

The chamberlain shook his head.

"I'm sorry Lady Miko, but the young lord has requested that you meet with him upon your arrival."

Reiko frowned at this. There was a woman dying and this man wanted to introduce himself? His priorities seemed a bit backward, and the worrying feeling in Reiko settled itself back into her stomach.

"Very well." She nodded, knowing she could not afford to appear rude. She only hoped that this would all be over quickly.

_Oh, Kami, I hope I didn't just jinx myself,_ Reiko groaned internally as she followed after the chamberlain.

* * *

Reiko sat patiently in front of a screen of woven bamboo shades that separated one half of a large chamber. It was a simple, yet elegant room. From its tatami mats to the lit candles that sat upon bronze stands that fought the shadows the late afternoon cast. Reiko did her best to keep from feeling nervous, having expected to be taken to a great hall to meet with the young lord, not his _personal_ chambers.

The chamberlain had explained to her that the yokai that had attacked them had worsened the young lord's chronic illness, and he was in recovery. Reiko supposed that would explain it, but not why the chamberlain then left after announcing her to the young lord who lay just beyond the other side of the screen. Reiko's discomfort increased as silence reigned between them. Though she could not see his outline clearly, Reiko knew the young lord was looking her way, studying her.

From what little she could see Reiko could tell he was young. At least, as far as daimyos go. Perhaps in his early twenties, with long wavy hair pulled back from his pale face in a high ponytail. He sitting upright on a futon, not bothering to move further after his chamberlain woke him moments ago. Reiko supposed this was the reason why he took so long to speak, and why his voice sounded drawn and startlingly deep.

"Lady Miko...welcome. I am glad you were able to come on such short notice."

"Of course. Lord Asano sends his regards." Reiko spoke, taking the opportunity to bow to him again, anything to break away from his gaze.

"If only we thought to call upon you sooner. Perhaps all this death could have been avoided. Those poor slayers, my father..." The young daimyo lamented, turning away from Reiko to stare off into a dark corner of his room. A sting of pity reached into Reiko's heart then, and she chided herself for being so suspicious of someone who needed her help.

"My Lady Miko…do you not think it strange? First Lord Asano was tormented by these monsters, and now my clan as well. Is there some curse that has settled upon our territories? Some evil that has come to call our lands home? Tell me, Lady Miko, I would have your thoughts."

Though he was not looking at her, Reiko flinched as if he had peered into her soul. There could be no possible way he knew she was the Blood Maiden, but it didn't matter as Reiko began to wonder if this incident had somehow been her fault. Like moths to a flame, she had a way of bringing monsters out of the shadows…

_And the crippling self-hatred and internal guilt have once more found its way into my day. Great._

"I don't know, my lord," She struggled to say as she battled her guilt down, "But if there evil here, I shall exorcise it. You have my word."

"That is a comfort, Lady Miko." The young lord spoke, his obscured face turning towards her once more, "I have heard many things about you. You slay the most powerful of yokai with but a single arrow, and you show compassion for all who seek your help. You have become quite the beacon of hope in these dark times."

Once more Reiko felt herself flinch, though she managed to suppress it. His words sounded familiar, knowing she heard something of the like from Kaede. And yet what disturbed her more was how familiar the young lord's voice was starting to sound. She knew she had heard his voice before, but could not place it. She tried to shake the suspicious feeling away, refusing to let it sink in. This man needed her help, and here she was trying to find a reason to dislike him.

"It's a shame the slayers were sacrificed. I had them buried together in a corner of the garden. It was only fitting, seeing as they were not only a clan but family as well."

"Family?" Reiko repeated, horrified. The young lord nodded.

"Yes. Some of the slayers were quite young, children even. They had been brought along by their father, the leader of the slayers, to test their abilities. Of them, only the girl survived."

Reiko felt sick again. A family. A family had been killed. Separated. A young woman faced the worst of losses and all because of a yokai. The echo of an all too familiar horror left Reiko grief-stricken and angry for the stranger she had yet to meet. And with no one to focus that anger towards, Reiko turned it inward.

"How can I ever make up for such loss?" The young lord sighed.

"You can't," Reiko answered bitterly. The young lord raised a curious brow at Reiko's harsh tone. Softening her voice, Reiko apologized with a bow. "I am sorry, my lord. But I have lost my mother to a yokai and, in many ways, my father. My grief walks beside me like a shadow. There is nothing that can change that or make it better. My only hope for peace is to grow stronger and ensure nothing so terrible happens ever again to my loved ones. I am sure this slayer feels the same."

In the dim light, she could see the young lord's eyes narrow, his stare becoming studious again. It was as if he wanted to memorize the pained expression on her face as she shared this vital part of herself, making Reiko regret her sincerity. He had also suffered a loss comparable to the slayer, yet he seemed not half so bothered as Reiko.

_Perhaps he just hides it well._ Reiko reasoned, again dismissing her suspicion.

Eventually, he said, "You are right, my Lady Miko. For one so young, you give sage advice. I hope I have not offended you."

"Of course not, my lord. But if you please, I would like to go see the surviving slayer now."

"Yes, of course." He nodded as he moved aside the blanket draped over his lap as he made to stand, "My apologies, Lady Miko. I was eager to know more of you, after hearing so much about you from my advisor. Forgive me."

"No, my lord, I understand. I simply..." Reiko started to apologize again with another quick bow when she heard the shades being pulled aside. Looking up, she saw the young lord standing before her, and the rest of her apology died on her tongue.

"You?!" She screeched, limbs flailing as she scrambled away from him, "What the hell are you doing here? Is this some kind of joke?"

The young lord stared down at her in confusion. Only it wasn't a young lord. It was the advisor! The one from Hitomi Castle! The very same one who gave her a shard of the Shikon no Tama, the one who tried to pit her against Inuyasha and kill him. It had to be him; from the cascading waves of his long hair to the almost feminine edge of beauty on his face, he was exactly as she remembered him.

"Of what do you speak of, Lady Miko?" He asked with a frown.

"Don't give me that! Did you seriously think I wouldn't recognize you? You're from Hitomi Castle!" She accused, putting the pieces together, "This _is_ Hitomi Castle! It belongs to Lord Kagewaki, doesn't it?!"

"I am he. My chamberlain wished to keep secret the shame of my father falling prey to the possession of a yokai as much as possible. But I refuse to hide my face like a coward to one who has come to help us in our time of need."

"No! You're the advisor! We met before! _Twice_! Is this another trick? How dare you!" Reiko accused as she finally stood herself up, "I'm leaving! I refuse to play your game unless you come out with the truth right this second!"

_I knew something was wrong! I knew it! Damnit! _Reiko seethed, feeling somewhat vindicated for her suspicion. Reiko turned towards the sliding door that led back out into the hallway she had been led down, fuming. Behind her, the man began to laugh.

"Forgive me, Lady Miko, but I see the confusion now. It seems Naraku has stolen my face yet again."

Reiko froze, a cold surprise seeping into her. The sudden rush of blood that pounded in her ears made it so she barely heard herself as she repeated the name.

"Naraku?"

"He is my advisor. He prefers to work in the shadows and refuses to reveal his true face. Whenever he does, it is but a convincing mask of another. You could say he is something of a... shapeshifter, by profession." The man, Lord Kagewaki, explained with an unbothered smile, still amused by Reiko's outburst. It would seem this was not the first time he had to explain his advisor's less than savory tactics, "I am sorry if this has frightened you. I asked him to not use my likeness, but he finds it useful at times. He often tells me a handsome face is as effective a weapon as any blade or arrow."

_Get out. Get out. Get out. Get out. Get out. Get out. Get out._ Reiko's mind chanted over and over again.

"Y-yes. I suppose it can be." Reiko answered when she realized Lord Kagewaki was waiting for a reply. Lord Kagewaki nodded, seemingly satisfied that she understood as he then brushed past her for the door. Sliding it back, the chamberlain and a guard shouldering Reiko's basket and bow were revealed to be waiting out in the hall.

"Then come, we have wasted enough time with this charade. The slayer is in need of your healing hand." Lord Kagewaki said, gesturing expectantly to his side. Reiko wanted nothing more than to push past him and run. She wanted to leave and never look back. But her instinct told her it would be better to play along for the time being – just until she knew the truth. And this time, she listened to her gut, praying that it was right as usual.

* * *

Reiko's trembling hands made it difficult for her to thread the curved needle, but she managed it eventually. When it came to sewing the first stitch her shaking became even worse, and Reiko was thankful she had brought numbing cream to slather over unconscious slayer's back, not wanting to cause her pain with her clumsiness.

The poor girl - who seemed just a few years younger than Reiko – was littered with half a dozen wounds that looked like the piercings of arrows and one long scythe-like gash at the center of her back. It was the deepest and most concerning, so Reiko started there. It was a miracle the slayer hadn't bleed to death yet. If Reiko didn't move quickly that might still happen.

Reiko swallowed her apprehension and continued to suture the gash, neverminding the blood that gathered in the wake of her sewing. A maid came to Reiko's assistance and dabbed away the blood with a wet cloth so Reiko could better see her stitches. The work was difficult and messy, but it gave Reiko something to focus on as she tried to calm herself.

She stole a glance over at Lord Kagewaki and his chamberlain from where they sat opposite her in the guest-chamber.

They had both insisted on being present. When Reiko tried to protest, Lord Kagewaki said that should the slayer awaken, it was his responsibility and his alone to break the news of the death of her family. The two of them at least cast their eyes away from the slayer's exposed back. Reiko looked back to her work when Lord Kagewaki caught her staring, biting down on her lip to keep the thousands of worries that danced on her tongue from spilling out.

_What is going on? Is that man really Lord Kagewaki? Is his advisor, Naraku, the same Naraku that Inuyasha is looking for? Is he here? Why did he summon me? Did Naraku summon me, or is this some kind of sick coincidence? How do I get out of here? And if I escape, what then? I was riding in a covered palanquin. I don't know the road back. Oh Kami, this is a trap. It's so obviously a trap!_

Reiko bit down harder on her lip but released it before she broke the delicate skin. She needed to think rationally about this, start at the beginning and deduce what she knew and what she didn't.

First thing first, was Naraku nearby? Inuyasha's enemy or not, Reiko would be able to deduce the level of hell she was in if she could just calm down and listen. Naraku was a yokai, and she could hear the thoughts and desires of all yokai if she listened, plain and simple. Without pausing in her suturing, Reiko did just that.

Nothing.

That meant one of two things; one, this Naraku was not Inuyasha's Naraku, or two, it _was_ Inuyasha's Naraku, but he was not nearby. Either way, it bought Reiko some peace of mind as she continued to access her situation.

If there wasn't any yokai nearby, then that meant that Lord Kagewaki was who he said he was. Or at least he was human. She had noticed the soft brown of his eyes, so different from the frightfully dark color she had seen upon their first meeting in the forest. Did that mean Reiko had met Naraku? While the advisor's presence had unsettled Reiko, there were none of the tell-tale signs of him being a yokai back then. No inner voice, no attempts to attack her, or eat her heart. He even gave her a shard of the Shikon no Tama willingly. What kind of yokai would do that?

_The kind that has a bigger plan,_ Reiko thought to herself, _and he wouldn't be the first yokai to resist my heart…_

The thought of Lord Sesshomaru worried Reiko. From what had been described to her, Naraku was a powerful yokai in his own right. Perhaps as powerful as Lord Sesshomaru, and like him exempt from Reiko's curse. He could have been a yokai this whole time with her never the wiser, biding his time for the right opportunity. An opportunity like trying to trick the Blood Maiden into killing his enemy, Inuyasha.

Reiko could not dismiss this coincidence. The Hitomi advisor had been the one to tell her and Lord Asano that Inuyasha was coming to kill Princess Sara – a baseless rumor that not only proved untrue but almost caused Reiko to kill an innocent person. It _had_ to be the same Naraku. The Naraku that tricked Inuyasha and Kikyo into destroying one another, cursed Miroku's ancestor and sought the Shikon no Tama that Kagome was trying to piece back together.

_Great. Just…great._ Reiko inwardly groaned as she tied off the last of the wounds with a final stitch. With the help of the maid, she cleaned the slayer's wounds one final time before binding them. The same went for a small cut upon the slayer's cheek, causing the young woman to stir in her sleep fretfully as Reiko attended it.

Though Reiko was afraid and wanted to escape more than anything, she knew now she could not leave the slayer behind. The tragedy she had suffered was too big of a coincidence to have been chance. Whatever happened, whatever the reason, Naraku _had_ to have been behind it. And Reiko refused to leave her behind to be played into the hands of such a cruel creature.

And given what she knew of Naraku, Reiko knew it was also possible that Lord Kagewaki had been tricked as well. But Reiko could not depend on him as an ally, as Lord Kagewaki seemed highly trusting of Naraku to have made him his advisor. He wouldn't take Reiko for her word alone if she condemned Naraku. No, it was best if Reiko continued to play dumb and remain by the slayer's side.

That being said, Reiko knew it wouldn't be long before whatever Naraku had planned for her, Kagewaki, and the slayer to come to fruition. The first opportunity she got, Reiko knew she had to contact Kagome. That is if she was even still in radius to get a signal.

While it killed her to think of Kagome coming anywhere within a hundred miles of danger, Reiko knew she couldn't stand up to Naraku by herself. Not with the wounded slayer in her charge and dozens of innocent servants and guards working in Hitomi Castle. No, she needed Inuyasha and Miroku's help. And she needed to hail them without anyone being any of the wiser. And if she couldn't contact them, then Reiko would have no choice but to wait for an opportunity to escape with the slayer at least – who, given her wounds, wasn't going to move anytime soon.

Which lead Reiko right back to square one.

_Great. Just…fucking great,_ Reiko groaned again as she accepted a bowl of clean water from the maid to wash off the blood on her hands.

"Is there any bone broth? It would be the best thing for her to eat when she wakes up." She asked as she handed the bowl back to the maid. The woman nodded before leaving, and the room filled up with silence.

Reiko busied herself by tucking the sleeping slayer back under the kimono that had been draped over her. It was a rich purple and made of fine silk, causing Reiko to wonder if it belonged to Lord Kagewaki. His concern for the slayer gave her cause to wonder if he pitied her for her loss, or maybe even admired her. She was quite young, perhaps Kagome's age if a little older, but very beautiful. Her long, dark brown hair fell about her angelically, her hime bangs clinging to her sweat-drenched forehead. Looking at her, Reiko was reminded of Princess Sara, causing her fierce sense of obligation to grow.

No matter what happened, Reiko would make certain this girl got out alive. She glanced over to the corner where the guard had set her things. If only she could be alone, just for a minute, she could grab the walkie and try calling Kagome. An opportunity seemed to present itself when she heard Lord Kagewaki try and fail to hide a cough.

"My Lord, you are unwell," Fussed the chamberlain, "Please, you should retire to your room. The slayer may not wake for hours."

Reiko's anticipation rose as Lord Kagewaki gave a reluctant sigh.

"Perhaps you are right. Lady Miko, please have me informed the moment she-"

A small groan escaped from the slayer's lips, and everyone looked down and saw her stirring.

"Ah! She wakes." Lord Kagewaki exclaimed.

While Reiko wished it had been better timed, she also felt a rush of relief when the slayer finally opened her eyes. They were glazed over with exhaustion, her gaze moving slowly over her surroundings but unable to comprehend them.

"Where...Ko...Kohaku...?"

"Where is Kohaku?" Lord Kagewaki interpreted, "Was that the young boy with you?"

The slayer nodded, anxiously trying to focus on the faces that peered over her. When she glanced at Reiko, she seemed to relax a little – the presence of another woman a comfort to her in this room full of strangers.

"What is your name?"

"Sango."

"I am sorry," the young lord sighed, "The boy and the other slayers are dead."

The slayer's eyes finally focused, and the pain and grief in them became all too clear as she recalled the events that lead her to this place. Reiko believed the slayer, Sango, was going to start crying. It was only to be expected given her situation. But Sango simply turned herself to her side, turning away from them all to stare out towards the garden, her expression hard but emotionless.

"Sango?" Reiko spoke after a time, not surprised when the girl ignored her, "I am Reiko, a miko from a nearby territory. I'm here to help you."

Picking up a bottle she had laid out beforehand, Reiko unscrewed the cap and shook out some pills. They were painkillers, a modern convenience that she had packed for herself in case of emergencies. She hoped the strangely colored tablets wouldn't arise any suspicions, but it was a risk she was willing to take as she offered them to Sango, along with a skin flask filled with water.

"I need you to swallow these. Do you think you can?"

Sango wordlessly took the pills, and without accepting the flask, swallowed them. She then watched emotionlessly as Reiko felt her forehead.

"Warm, but not feverish. Good. You are very strong. With a week or two of rest, you will able to leave this bed." Reiko said, trying on a gentle smile as she brushed aside some of the sweat-drenched bangs from Sango's forehead.

"I am relieved. At least you survived, young lady." Lord Kagewaki said. Again, the slayer did not react, and this angered the chamberlain.

"Slayer! Show the Lord Kagewaki respect with a response!" The chamberlain looked ready to try and cuff the girl's head to get her to react. Before Reiko could move to stop him, Lord Kagewaki interceded instead.

"Stop. That's enough."

Cowed, the chamberlain meekly nodded to his lord, though looked ready to protest anew when Lord Kagewaki turned back to the slayer and bowed his head in apology.

"You said your name is Sango? My dear girl, you have my deepest apologies. You have lost your family and fellow villagers."

Sango's expression softened somewhat as confusion settled onto her brow. Reiko could only guess what she was thinking, but no doubt it was similar to what she thought after she had lost her mother.

_How could this have happened? Why did this happen? I don't understand, dear kami, I don't understand…_

"My lord."

A voice, smooth and deep, spoke from outside the room. It sounded so disembodied that Reiko wondered where it had come from, eventually following Lord Kagewaki's gaze out towards the garden outside to see a figure kneeling between some bushes. Through the thin gaps of the woven shades that separated the room from the veranda, Reiko could only make out a blur of white. But it was enough to set her in a panic.

It was him. The advisor. Naraku.

His sudden presence was a surprise to everyone. Reiko in particular, who had still clung to the chance that she would sense his approach by the voiced desires in his heart, same as any yokai. Even now she scrambled to keep some small hope that this stranger wasn't who she feared it was. But Lord Kagewaki dashed it away as he stood to greet the newcomer.

"Naraku, you have returned." He said as he moved aside the shades to venture out onto the covered veranda, giving Reiko briefest glimpse of a baboon mask and a sharp jaw before it fell back into place.

_Crrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaappppp._ Reiko's mind wailed in one, long continuous scream.

Reiko forced herself to look away, counting herself lucky Naraku had not noticed her staring. She tried to pretend at being busy by cleaning up the supplies she had dragged out while attending Sango. She strained to listen – both to the conversation, but also for any silent plea to eat her heart. Reiko would have almost been relieved to hear it. At least it would confirm that this Naraku was an ordinary yokai and not some powerhouse of ego and cruelty like Lord Sesshomaru.

"Yes, as you commanded, I rushed to the village of the slayers to notify them of this terrible development." Naraku informed his lord, his tone grave, "But the village had already been annihilated."

Reiko froze in her movements. A village full of slayers…annihilated? From her place kneeling beside the futon, Reiko could not miss Sango's loud gasp. The slayer's horror was obvious in the way her mouth fell open, making her look years younger, transforming her into a scared child.

"Tell me everything you saw," Lord Kagewaki commanded as he kneeled down on the veranda.

"I saw the slain bodies of countless villagers and the hanyō that attacked them. His name is Inuyasha. Inuyasha seeks the power of the Shikon no Tama, to transform himself into a full-fledged yokai. He must have believed he would find the jewel at the village, and thus attacked it."

Reiko listened to Naraku's account as disgust and anger made her blood rush. The audacity of the lie made her furious and it took all of her willpower not to stand up and face him.

There was now no doubt in her mind that this was indeed Naraku, and this farce a part of another scheme of his to slay his enemy and claim more pieces of the Shikon no Tama - if there were any to be had - for himself. An entire village destroyed, and all for his greed! She glanced towards her bow and quiver, wondering if she managed to move quickly enough she might be able to put an arrow through that ugly baboon mask.

Before Reiko even had the chance, Sango was the first to move. Reiko had not noticed she had risen out of bed until she went crashing through the bamboo shades towards the two men.

"Sango?"

"Return my weapon! And my armor! I shall avenge my village, and destroy this Inuyasha who has slain my kin!" She boldly declared even while she weakly gripped the door frame to support herself.

A sense of déjà vu hit Reiko at that moment, and she quickly realized Naraku's plan. He was setting the slayer up the same as he had with her, leaving Sango feeling she had no choice but to kill Inuyasha. Perhaps that was why he had Reiko brought here, to heal the slayer and give her that chance to carry out this hideous plan.

_Well, let's put a wrinkle in that plan, shall we?_ Reiko thought to herself, ignoring the flutters of panic that had settled in her stomach as she stood up and approached.

"No," She said firmly to Sango, reaching a hand out to guide her back to the futon, "You need to rest. You'll die if you push yourself too hard. And I won't-"

Reiko was alarmed, but not unsurprised when Sango smacked her hand away.

"I do not care!" She yelled at Reiko, tears finally gathering in the corners of her eyes. Sango furiously wiped them away and pushed herself off of the frame, trying to prove a point by standing on her own, "Slaying yokai is my sole duty in life."

"As it is mine." Reiko quickly responded, finally turning to face Naraku.

"And I have already slain the hanyō Inuyasha. In case you have forgotten it was_ you_ who bid me do so to save Princess Sara of the Clan Asano. So, unless you have reason to lie to your master, Naraku, I would say you are gravely mistaken in this matter."

Her accusation sent a wave of shock through the company, and Reiko once more hoped her gut instinct had not led her astray. All this subterfuge made it clear that Naraku was well-aware that Inuyasha was in fact still alive despite Reiko's recent attempt. Else why bother sending a second assassin? How he knew that and how much more he knew – about Inuyasha, about her – Reiko would try and sort out later. But right now, she hoped to call his bluff, and maybe convince both Lord Kagewaki and Sango that Naraku could not be trusted.

"Naraku? Is this true?" Lord Kagewaki asked, doubt creeping onto his face.

"It is my lord. I thought the Lady Miko would best Inuyasha when he threatened Lord Asano's daughter." Naraku's head lowered itself, giving Reiko a false sense of victory before he added, "But she could not. He was too strong for her. I watched, hidden in the shadows, as she handed over a shard of the Shikon no Tama that I had entrusted to her to keep safe to Inuyasha so that he might spare her life. She then took advantage of Lord Asano's weak mind to make him think she had done as he asked. Do you deny this, Lady Miko?"

His face tilted upwards, and beneath the shadow of his mask, Reiko caught his malicious smile. The audacity of it and his lies baited the anger she could no longer keep down.

"You were spying on me?! You sneaky, lying, dirty son of a bi-!"

"If I lie, then where is the shard of the Shikon no Tama, Lady Miko?" Naraku interrupted, "Produce it and prove me wrong. Unless…you have given it to Inuyasha?"

Reiko bit down on her tongue to suppress a snarl. Now he was calling her bluff. Of course she didn't have the jewel shard with her anymore, and it worried her just how he knew that. He must have been spying on her then, and for a while, it seemed. Had he been planning this since the moment he had given the shard to her? Or did he just know how to twist the truth to his advantage? It didn't matter, because her hesitance to answer was enough to convince Lord Kagewaki that she was not so innocent.

"Lady Miko? How could you do such a thing?"

"It is because of you that Sango's village lies in ruins. If you only you had killed Inuyasha when you had the chance, none of this would have happened." Naraku accused, and Sango gave Reiko the most hate-filled glare she had ever seen. The girl's eyes were practically burning, and Reiko knew that no matter what she said now, neither she nor Lord Kagewaki would believe her. She was now one with the enemy in their eyes.

_So…that's the real reason I was summoned here. He wants to punish me for failing to kill Inuyasha for him. Well, I guess I don't have much more to lose then, do I?_ Reiko asked herself.

Spinning about quickly, Reiko leapt towards the other side of the room, reaching for her bow and quiver. With practiced speed, she notched an arrow in place, and quickly had her sites on the space between the hollow eyes of Naraku's mask. The fluidity and assuredness of her movements surprised her, but it would end up being to no avail.

For despite her grave injuries, Sango leaped for her. In a lightning-fast display of martial arts, Reiko found herself not only unarmed but pinned face down against the floor.

"You coward! And you call yourself a miko!" Sango shouted down at her, securing her in place by twisting Reiko's arm behind her back painfully.

"Don't listen to him! Naraku is a yokai! He's after the Shikon no Tama for himself!" Reiko shouted, giving a half-hearted struggle. But Sango's hold on her was too firm, and Reiko feared any real attempt to break free might reopen the slayer's injuries. Reiko didn't want to become any more entangled in Naraku's trap, but she was not willing to hurt and innocent person to do so.

From the corner of her eye, Reiko could see Lord Kagewaki shake his head in disappointment. His chamberlain was practically frantic, shouting for guards whose heavy approach Reiko could already hear. And as for Naraku, his smile was still plastered to his face. He was clearly gloating his victory over her, and Reiko knew that he was not done with her yet…

* * *

Reiko supposed she should have been glad the guards had dragged her away to another guest room rather than some dingy cell in the castle dungeon. She didn't know if she had Lord Kagewaki or Naraku to thank for that, but she wasn't exactly in a grateful mood as the afternoon waned into the evening and then into dusk.

The room was empty of furniture and had barred windows, quickly dashing Reiko's hope to climb out or break something into a makeshift weapon. Her basket, quiver, and bow had been confiscated and posted just outside the locked door were two burly guards ready to break any number of her bones if Reiko decided to do something stupid.

_Too late,_ Reiko chided as she nervously played with the jade pendant that hung from her neck – her mother's necklace. Since Kagome had given it back to her, Reiko had never taken it off, and often her hands unconsciously sought it when she was under duress. Now was one of those times, and she feared if she kept fiddling with it, she might end up wearing the stone away.

She could not help it though. Her anxieties only grew with each silent hour. Naraku was going to pit Sango against Inuyasha, she was certain of it, and for all Reiko knew the two of them could be locked in a life or death battle this very moment. It certainly would be the death of Sango at least, given her wounds, but Reiko was certain Naraku had more than a wounded slayer up his sleeves.

Perhaps he would give her a shard of the Shikon no Tama the same as he had Reiko, tempting her with the power and strength it could offer her? She wouldn't put it past him, as that would certainly even the playing field between Sango and Inuyasha.

Reiko stood herself up and began pacing. Her reiryoku anxiously pulsed inside her like a second heartbeat, ready for action but not knowing what to do any more than she did.

She had to find a way to warn Kagome and the others if it wasn't too late already. If she could escape from the castle, she could make do without her bow and quiver, or even the walkie. She would just ask the yokai of the forest to direct her to the slayer's village and pray it wasn't too far to walk. But she knew she couldn't use her reiryoku to help her. One, she didn't want to hurt any innocent guards for just doing their jobs; and two, she was certain it would bring Naraku's undesirable attention back onto her rather than his nefarious scheme. What revenge did he have in store for her anyway? He gave Miroku's ancestors a cursed hand and tricked Inuyasha into thinking he had been betrayed by the love of his life, so she could only imagine he had something just as terrible planned for her.

She needed to get out of here, and fast! She already tried faking being sick to get the guards to unlock the door and check on her, but they just ignored her. Maybe she should try prying the window bars apart again? Maybe feel around for a secret tunnel? A castle this big had to have one, right?

Reiko's scheming was cut short as she heard the door to her room unbolt. She spun around to see Lord Kagewaki with the guards enter the room. The guards positioned themselves on either side of their lord, and Reiko feared the time for Naraku's punishment was nigh.

"Lady Miko. I have come to inform you that I will be dispatching a messenger to Lord Asano about your treason. Do you have anything you wish to say to your Lord?" Lord Kagewaki asked.

Reiko surprised herself and the men with a loud laugh, which broke into a long series of frustrated giggles.

Treason. She was going to be charged with treason. And the punishment for such was death by _beheading_. Was this Naraku's revenge on her then? Sure, it was evil, but given his reputation, she had expected something a little more creative. She was almost disappointed he gave this so little thought.

"Aha, I'm sorry." Reiko grinned stupidly as she tried to compose herself, "No, I have nothing to say. But if you could give my love to Princess Sara and Lieutenant Masao, I would greatly appreciate it."

It would seem that Reiko's outburst hadn't amused Lord Kagewaki nearly as much as it had her, and he dismissively waved at the guards.

"Guards, go and fetch a set of shackles. Both of you."

_Shackles?_ Reiko gulped. _Not good, not good, not good._

"But my lord, we cannot leave you here with the prisoner alone-" One of them tried to protest, only to be cut off.

"I said go."

The guards promptly marched themselves out, shutting the door behind them but not locking it. As panicked as Reiko was, she wondered if this might be the chance she had been waiting for. Kagewaki was bigger than her, sure, but he was ill. If she could wrestle him to the ground, she could escape before the guards came back!

Not giving her plan a second thought, Reiko braced herself to charge at the young lord but stopped short when he suddenly reached towards her and grabbed her wrist roughly.

"Come, there is no time to waste." He insisted before he started dragging her closer to him. His grip was tight, but not so much that Reiko couldn't slip out of it. She backed away from him to the other side of the room, all thoughts of escaping thrown out as confusion took root.

"Wh-what are you doing?" She asked. While Reiko was a respected miko, she was, in essence, a peasant. And daimyos did _not_ touch peasants except to punish them. Or worse, if they were women.

"Don't be afraid," Lord Kagewaki comforted, hearing the alarm in her voice, "I'm going to help you escape."

"Help me? _You_ had me put in here." Reiko said in disbelief.

"I had to. Naraku was watching." He whispered as if he feared Naraku might be in the room with them this very moment, "You are right, he is a yokai. He had me bring you here to exact revenge on you for failing to kill Inuyasha."

"Still begs the question on what makes you think I'm going to trust you to help me. You helped Naraku. You helped lay a trap for me. You killed your own father. For all I know that could have been part of the plan to get you that much closer to power."

She shouldn't be arguing about this with him. Those guards were going to come back any moment now. If Reiko was going to escape, she needed to do it _now_. Mustering up her courage, Reiko got ready to act.

"I had to kill my father, or else Naraku would have destroyed this castle and everyone in it." Lord Kagewaki shook his head with a heavy sigh, and Reiko took the chance to creep closer to him, "Sometimes, to protect those we care for, we must commit ourselves to acts against our natures. Please believe me, though I regret it with all my heart, I did what had to be done."

Reiko paused. His words…they sounded so sincere. It sounded as if he meant them. Lord Kagewaki could be just one more poor soul that had fallen prey to Naraku's tricks. But that was not what gave her pause.

"This may be our only chance to defeat him. Naraku has left the castle to lead the slayer to Inuyasha. If Inuyasha is an enemy of Naraku, then you must go and save him. Join with Inuyasha, and I am sure that together you can slay him. Slay him and save me and my people." Lord Kagewaki continued, giving Reiko a pleading look. When she remained unmoved by his plea, he tried to appeal to her one last time.

"Please, Lady Miko. A moment's hesitation may cost lives."

Suddenly it clicked for Reiko. His words were _familiar_ somehow. And she had a dreadful feeling as to why that was. Fear gripped her, but even so, Reiko forced herself to step closer to Lord Kagewaki, and nod.

"Of course, I'm sorry. I'll...I'll help you." She answered hesitantly, hoping he believed her. From the relieved sigh he let out, it seemed he did.

"Thank you." He bowed to her, and without another word, the pair of them left the room.

Reiko had been right, it was dusk. The long hallways she and Lord Kagewaki ran down were filled with the red glow of the setting sun. They soon started to descend down through the castle, through the servants' quarters and the kitchen. When they reached a stocked pantry, Lord Kagewaki pushed against a corner, and it gave. A dark tunnel revealed itself, looking ready to swallow Reiko whole.

_Ah, I knew it,_ Reiko groaned in exasperation, _A secret tunnel. Looks tight though, not much room to fight should something go wrong…_

"This passageway goes under the castle. It leads out to the forest nearby." Lord Kagewaki turned to tell her, but seeing her hesitance to enter the darkness, he gave her a gentle smile, "Come. I know the path well enough to travel even blind."

Once more he reached for her wrist and guided her into the dark. This time his grip was tighter and his hand felt cold against her skin. It made Reiko shudder, but she tried to hide it. She concentrated on walking as steady as possible through the darkened tunnel. She was almost out of here. She had a chance to survive this if she just kept playing along. Just a little longer.

"You know, I've only been in one other secret tunnel before but I got to say, this one is much nicer. Barely any cobwebs. Do you, uh, spend a lot of time down here? Since you know it so well, I mean." Reiko asked after a while, unable to take the eerie silence of being so deep underground. She couldn't see him, but she was certain Lord Kagewaki was giving her a strange look.

"Sorry. I start babbling when I'm nervous. How exactly am I supposed to face Naraku? I don't even have any weapons on me."

"Do not fear. I had a trusted servant remove your supplies to a clearing near the end of this passage. You can retrieve them there." Lord Kagewaki answered, and Reiko felt a slight twinge of relief.

They continued in silence as the tunnel started to incline, and Reiko guessed they would soon be reaching the end.

She proved to be right when a small shaft of light pierced the dark, peaking through a wooden trapdoor. Lord Kagewaki let go of Reiko to push at it, lifting it off before climbing out. Reiko followed, grasping at the grass that grew over the trapdoor in the natural landscape of the forest. They must have been walking for some time, as it was night now and the new moon left the stars behind to light the sky by themselves. Squinting, Reiko could see her basket, bow, and quiver full of arrows leaning against a nearby tree just a Lord Kagewaki said they would be.

_That's good. At least he hadn't lied about that._ Reiko thought as she glanced over to her 'rescuer'.

"Naraku and the slayer are headed West. Once out of this forest you will find a river." He turned from her to point off into the forest, "Follow it downstream and it should take you to the road that leads to the slayers' village."

"Thank you for your help," Reiko said, forcing herself to smile again. She didn't make a move to retrieve her things however, not daring to turn her back on Lord Kagewaki just yet. Instead, she surprised him by reaching out for his hand, clasping it in both of hers tightly. She hoped he didn't notice how hard they shook.

"I hope…I hope I can one day repay you for all that you have done for me."

"All I ask is that you stop Naraku." Replied Lord Kagewaki, causing Reiko to laugh.

"Of course. Why don't I get started on that? Does right now work for you?"

Without thought or effort, Reiko summoned her reiryoku to its full power. Concentrating it in her hands, she let it spill over onto Lord Kagewaki's hand she kept trapped in hers. The smoke and smell of burning flesh wafted into the air before he had a chance to react, her reiryoku threatening to travel up his arm before he yanked himself away from Reiko. She reached out to grab him again, but he leapt into the air to escape her, landing some distance behind her.

_Damnit! I wasn't fast enough!_ Reiko cursed. At least out here, she didn't have to worry about innocent people getting caught up in this, and so braced herself for a fight. Turning to face him she watched him casually inspect his hand – now charred and welted with burns. If Reiko had managed to hold onto him a second longer, he would have lost it. Even so, when he glanced over to her, Lord Kagewaki smiled as if nothing was wrong.

"My dear Lady Miko, what is the meaning of this?"

"You asked me to stop Naraku, didn't you?" Reiko couldn't help but smirk, "Just doing as asked."

"He is with Sango at this very moment. How can_ I_ be Naraku?" He smiled, taking a step towards her, holding his burned hand out as if to placate her.

"You talk too much, that's how. I've heard your lofty speeches before and they didn't work on me then, what made you think they would now?" She accused, taking a step back from him. She wanted to turn and grab her bow and arrows that were not far behind her, but she couldn't risk turning her back on him.

"How clever you are, Blood Maiden to finally learn your lesson. I see now I was tempting fate by trying to fool you a third time." He taunted with a sneer as the last facade of the gentle Kagewaki left him, leaving only Naraku. It would seem he had enough of playing innocent. If Reiko had not been watching him so closely, she might have missed the changing hue of his eyes from their soft brown to a blackened red. She took another couple of steps back, her urgency growing.

_This bastard didn't bring me all the way out here to just insult me. Got to keep him talking until I can arm myself…_

"But tell me, Blood Maiden, have you found your heart's desire yet? The first time we spoke, you seemed so uncertain." Naraku asked her, "You hear the desires in the hearts of yokai. You know them well, the voices that fill your mind. But do you know your own?"

"Of course I do. My heart's desire is to see your head on a spike!" Reiko spat, "Is that what this is about? What did you really bring me to Hitomi Castle for? Why are you posing as Lord Kagewaki? Why-"

"Why imprison you only to help you escape?" He leered, "_Why_ indeed."

Naraku began to slowly approach, still holding out his burned hand towards her, and Reiko redoubled her efforts to create distance between them.

"Why would a Blood Maiden who has lost so much to creatures who only know how to take, still give more? Why would a miko, who desires nothing more than to grow strong enough to protect herself and her loved ones, give strength to the very monsters who threaten that dream?"

Reiko could barely stand to hear such poisonous words, and she wanted very much to shut him up. She was only a few feet from the tree where her things were. If she tried, she could make a dive for her bow and have an arrow aimed in seconds. The last time she tried that though, she got pinned by Sango easily. And Reiko had no doubt that Naraku would be a lot faster than a gravely injured woman.

"Was it not you who said desires grow by what feeds them? Why then do you do the opposite?"

"What are you talking about?" Reiko finally responded, hoping to buy another few seconds by engaging him. She had to distract him so that she could make a grab for her weapons, but it had to be timed_ just _right.

Naraku laughed. It was the same laugh he had while pretending to be Lord Kagewaki, but it sickened Reiko to hear it now.

"You need to feed your desire, Blood Maiden...feed your desire by growing stronger and killing all yokai who would dare try and take from you. Kill the yokai, grow stronger, obtain your desire. With your immense power, you have the ability to destroy thousands of yokai at once. Use it!" He urged her, closing the fist of his injured hand so tightly droplets of blood fell from his clenched fingers.

"W-why are you telling me this?" Reiko asked, horrified as he continued to approach her. Not only was he evil, but he was also absolutely insane! He _wanted_ her to slay yokai? To get stronger? Why? What did he hope to gain from telling her this? He had condemned her merciful nature before, but to try and incite her to commit a massacre against his own kind?

Naraku was now just a few feet away from her, and Reiko couldn't wait any longer. Knowing it was now or never, she reached into the sleeve of her hitoe jacket and took out several sacred sutras. She kept a few hidden on her person at all times – a trick she learned from Miroku. She hoped they would buy her the time she needed.

Imbuing the sutras with her reiryoku, she threw them. Her power sparked off the talismans like flames, aimed right for Naraku. He would have no choice but to dodge them. Having bought herself several precious seconds, Reiko turned and dove for her things. Same as before, she was quick to grab her bow and notch an arrow. Remaining on her knees, she turned and aimed, ready to end it this time.

Except…Naraku was gone.

Reiko remained still, her eyes and arrow searching the darkness for any sign of Naraku. Could it be her sutras were enough to defeat him? No. There, right in the spot she had last seen him, were shreds of her talismans. He had avoided them then. But then where did he –

"I see I am not reaching through to you." A voice whispered in her ear, "Perhaps a demonstration is in order."

Something pinched at Reiko's left side. She looked down and there, just below her ribcage, she saw something shiny sticking out. Naraku was knelt beside her, grasping the handle of whatever had been dug into her. When did he appear? How could she not have noticed he was right behind her? What did he just do to her? Her mind rushed to put the pieces together, but it gave over nothing except a numbing panic. She then watched, helplessly, as Naraku twisted the thing deeper inside her, and she screamed.

The knife was sharp and cruel, tearing her side open with a pain that left Reiko blind to everything except the vicious smile of Naraku as he watched her writhe. She tried to escape him, but he had a hold of her and would not let her move away as he plunged the knife in further. Reiko continued to scream, but as the air in her body left her it turned into a pathetic sob for breath. Nothing had ever hurt as much as this, and she prayed to the kami that it would stop before she lost consciousness.

The kami did not answer her, but Naraku soon twisted out the knife from her and let her go. Reiko helplessly collapsed to the ground, and it was all she could do to clutch at her wounded side. Blood gushed past her fingers, red quickly spreading over her white hitoe jacket like a flower opening itself up. It was so much blood. Too much.

_He's…he's going to kill me. He's going to take my heart and eat it. Oh Kami please, not like this,_ Reiko sobbed, tears of pain and fear streaming down her face.

"You are a clever woman, Blood Maiden. But not clever enough." Naraku said as he stood himself up. He glanced over the knife in his hands casually, looking almost bored as he inspected it. As if on a whim, he brought it closer to his face to catch the scent of blood that still dripped from it.

"This scent…like honeysuckle and jasmine. How nauseatingly sweet."

Naraku then took out a cloth from inside his robes and began to clean the weapon, looking disgusted. He saw the shock on Reiko's face and laughed.

"What is it? Did you expect me to feast mindlessly on your blood and flesh? Yes, I suppose you would, wouldn't you?"

The way he said it, he sounded so repulsed by the very idea. Did her blood not even phase him at all? Was he even a yokai?

"The shards of the Shikon no Tama make me immune to your so-called charms." He arrogantly smiled, "Does this shock you, Blood Maiden? A yokai, resisting your heart?"

Much to his and her own surprise, Reiko found that she had enough breath to let out a laugh of her own.

_And here I thought he was some powerful yokai like Lord Sesshomaru, and that was why I could not detect him. Turns out he was cheating all this time. Now I feel like I owe Sesshomaru an apology for ever comparing a bastard like this to him. _

"I've been rejected by better yokai than you." Was all she answered with, giving Naraku her own malicious grin. He was very likely going to kill her, but Reiko wasn't about to let him think he had her beat. Not by a long shot.

"Is that so?" He frowned thoughtfully before reaching into his robes yet again. To her surprise, he pulled out a small glass vial, "Well, Blood Maiden, they say hunger comes in many forms."

Naraku knelt himself beside her once more, and seeing him reach for her, Reiko tried to crawl away. It was a pitifully short attempt, for he caught her anyway. Grabbing both her wrists in one hand he forced them away from her side, the wound spurting out more blood from the lack of pressure. With his other hand, Naraku thrust the open vial into her side, sending another wave of pain through Reiko.

"Do not be afraid. This will only make you stronger. That I promise."

Reiko could only guess by what Naraku meant by that, but soon after he removed the blood-filled vial from her. He loosened his grip on her wrists, and rather than bring them back to clutch at her side, Reiko aimed her palms at him. Her reiryoku quickly answered her call and filled the small space between her and Naraku with its soft purple light. It managed to singe the cuffs of his sleeves before he jumped away.

"Such stubbornness," He sighed as he landed some feet from her, corking the vial, "You really should be conserving your energy, Blood Maiden. You have a long way to run if you are to reach the slayer's village before morning."

Reiko could only scowl at him, too exhausted to attempt another attack. With his still blistered hand, Naraku pointed in the same direction as he had before.

"There you will find your companions, alive and well, I am sure."

"Right, and I'm sure you're going to let me go, just like that?" She spat spitefully.

Naraku chuckled.

"I am the least of your worries."

_'Blood Maiden…your heart…your heart…'_

_'Blood Maiden, give us your heart…give it to us…'_

_'Give it…mine…mine!'_

Reiko stilled. The voices…the voices of yokai were approaching. There were several, no, dozens of them approaching from the tree line behind Naraku. They were answering the call of her curse and her blood. Blood that stained her hands, her clothes, the ground. There was no way she could fend them off – she had neither food prepared nor enough arrows or sutras. Worse, she didn't even think she had the strength to stand.

The swarm of yokai came closer but stopped just behind Naraku. They dared not move closer, and Reiko ventured to guess that Naraku had some kind of command over them. Was that why there were so many? Was he going to watch them all devour her until there was nothing left? If this was his true punishment for her, Reiko had to admit it was the worst thing she could possibly imagine.

"Why are you holding them back? Just get it over with already!" She shouted at him, unable to take the waiting.

"I have no intention of killing you this night, Blood Maiden. As I told you before, this is a demonstration." Naraku smiled at her, his body melting into the shadows of the forest behind him. His dreadful red eyes glowed alongside the dozens of others that watched her, eyes straight out of a nightmare.

"And as such...I will allow you a ten-minute head start."

* * *

AN: Sorry this chapter was a bit shorter than usual. I had more planned but it just felt too unfocused, so I cut some out to concentrate more on Reiko facing up against Naraku. I really enjoy writing Naraku for some reason. He's just so stupidly evil and horrible that it's almost a delight.

I also hope this chapter wasn't confusing for you all. During this part of the anime, Naraku is disguised as Lord Kagewaki while the other one in the baboon cloak was his puppet (can't recall if it was the same in the manga, sorry). Reiko did really meet Naraku that first time back in chapter 8 as well as chapter 11. I planned on revealing it later in the story that Naraku is immune to the Blood Maiden's curse because of the Shikon no Tama, which is why she cannot hear his thoughts, but it fit better here. I blame myself for not making this clear enough, but the only one really immune to her is Sesshomaru for reasons to be revealed later. I'm also sorry to leave you all on a bit of a cliffhanger here. I plan on updating soon, I swear. It's not like I have anything else to do right now, and I hope all of you readers are safe and well in these strange times.

Join Reiko in the next chapter as she wakes up in the slayers' village. It was only by some unknown miracle she had managed to survive Naraku's army of yokai, but the danger still lingers nearby as she and the Inu gang learn about the secrets of the Shikon no Tama's origins…


	16. Bitter Beginnings Revealed

**Chapter 16; Bitter Beginnings Revealed:**

The night was warm – the final days of spring nigh and soon to end. Sesshomaru stood reposed, leaning back slightly on the tree that stood behind him.

He did not need its shelter; its ability to block the sight of Jaken's open-mouthed drooling was reason enough for the daiyokai to stand guard for the night there. The imp was curled up beside the two-headed ryu, and if the beast were not so exhausted it would have tried to shove the imp away from itself. Every once in a while, the more temperamental head – the right-sided one – would hiss and try to convince the other to swat Jaken away with their tail, but overall, the beast was content to just have a moment's peace. The search for Totosai was exhausting both the imp and ryu as sure as it drove this Sesshomaru's patience towards its fine edge.

This night promised better than the past few, however, as a new lead boded well to finally discovering the old yokai's hideout. For the trouble he had given this Sesshomaru, one hoped for the old hermit's sake his skills were worthy of their praise. For now, Sesshomaru was content to wait a little longer – for any price necessary to travel down the path of supreme conquest would be paid not only willingly, but tenfold.

Despite this encouraging news, however, Sesshomaru's senses, as well as patience, felt taxed this night. There was something approaching him, something unwelcomed. But for whatever reason, it would not make itself known. Such cowardice was below this Sesshomaru's notice, though there was a rank familiarity issuing from the presence. It was with little surprise then that, eventually, a figure cloaked in white fur and masked with the face of a baboon came to stand not far from Sesshomaru.

"My Lord Sesshomaru, you are looking well." Naraku greeted, kneeling, and placing a hand over his heart.

This Sesshomaru did not acknowledge him with so much as a glance, though his ryu let out a hiss of dislike. This awoke Jaken with a sharp snort.

"Hm? Wha?" He grunted while his eyes focused. Finding the figure in white, he suddenly leapt up for his staff, "Y-you again! Begone, you lowly creature!"

This threat seemed to be of little notice to Naraku, for he continued to address Sesshomaru.

"I come bearing you a gift. An…apology of sorts for my presumptuous act last we met."

At this, Sesshomaru turned to face him.

If that is what he came for, then Naraku was even more of an audacious fool than Sesshomaru had previously believed. This lowly yokai showed his true colors the first time they met, but that he would believe this Sesshomaru had mercy enough for apologies was yet another insult not to be borne. Naraku seemed to be aware his time was short, and quickly got to his point by taking something out from the folds of his cloak to show this Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru's attention became completely riveted to the small glass vial Naraku presented. It was filled with a dark liquid, the very sight of which caused a visceral reaction through all the yokai present.

"Ah, I see you already know what it is." Naraku laughed.

Yes, of course, this Sesshomaru did. It was impossible not to. The scent was sharp and familiar, emanating not just from the vial, but from Naraku himself. Blood, and a lot of it, had been spilled. It was stale, at least a few hours old, but that did nothing to soften the pungency of it, nor lessen the disgust of this Sesshomaru to find it mingled with Naraku's scent so intimately.

"I took this from the Blood Maiden herself. She had been quite unwilling to cooperate," Naraku explained, showing his other hand – burned and charred – the work of a reiryoku attack no doubt, "But in the end, I believe she saw reason."

"You have slain the Blood Maiden?!" Jaken shouted. Naraku shook his hooded head.

"No. I have no use for a heart as pure as hers. My companions on the other hand…well, are not so particular. I do hope they are treating her well. She was terribly frightened when I left her alone with them."

"What kind of yokai goes through all the trouble of capturing a Blood Maiden just to let others kill her?" Jaken gaped, amazed at the waste.

"I could ask Lord Sesshomaru the same thing." Naraku said, tilting his head curiously as he looked back to Sesshomaru, "From what I hear, the Blood Maiden has crossed your path more than once, yet each time you left her unscathed. Could it be that the lure of the Blood Maiden's curse does not hold sway over you? Or…could it be you fear even a taste of her will leave you all bark and no bite?"

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed dangerously. Naraku meant to be disrespectful no doubt, but such low insults would not reach this Sesshomaru. Not in the least that, in part, it was true. It was the risk of the Blood Maiden's curse that had stayed this Sesshomaru's hand when it came to slaying the Blood Maiden – though time and time again she deserved no better. The very idea of succumbing to it and becoming nothing more than a tamed and powerless beast, even by the slightest chance, would be a pathetic fate worse than that of Inu no Taisho.

"Lord Sesshomaru fears nothing! Least of all a mortal girl!" Jaken fumed, taking a stand for his Lord's honor himself.

"I see. Well then, I hope you will accept my small gift, Lord Sesshomaru." Naraku again presented the vial, holding it between two fingers carelessly, "With such a small sample, it will restore your lost arm without risk of calling down the curse, I promise. I can also assure you the maiden's blood is as sweet as prophesied."

Jaken, amazed, gasped with excitement. The idea of seeing Lord Sesshomaru restored to his full glory was enough to win him over.

As for Sesshomaru, he simply righted himself to fully face Naraku.

"Naraku, this new trick of yours is not half so clever as your last."

"Trick? Whatever do you mean Lord Sesshomaru?" Naraku asked, his tone insisting on an innocence a creature like him could never possess.

"You said you have no use for the Blood Maiden's _pure_ heart…unless you have plans to taint it? You dare think this Sesshomaru will be so easily fooled as your companions to become fodder for your cause?"

Naraku frowned at Sesshomaru's reasoning, perhaps not expecting to have his true intentions found out so easily. His audacity to underestimate this Sesshomaru yet again was simply astounding.

There could never be just a taste when it came to the Blood Maiden. Never just one drop, one bite, one piece. She was made to be consumed, to be devoured wholly and completely. To know even just her scent was enough to drive yokai half-raving mad – to pursue more invited only doom. And to try and fool this Sesshomaru into such an obvious trap was insultingly lazy.

Naraku laughed, choosing to feign innocence again.

"My dear Lord Sesshomaru, my intentions are not to use you. Believe me. I only wish to see you grow stronger. Strong enough to rival any power that walks this earth – including the Blood Maiden herself."

Jaken by now had switched back to his dislike of Naraku, and decided to finally act.

"How dare you! My lord is the strongest! And he has had enough of your ramblings!" He shouted, commanding the Staff of Two Heads to spew a long ribbon of fire at Naraku. Easily the hooded yokai was able to distance himself, landing safely near the tree line of the forest once Jaken's brief attack ended.

"Alas, I see my gift holds no temptation for you, Lord Sesshomaru, and that my presence is unwelcomed." He smiled indifferently, putting the vial back into the folds of his cloak. He then shook his head.

"Such a shame. I suppose I must find a different daiyokai to be the Blood Maiden's match..."

And with that, Naraku was gone, faded into the shadows. A breeze swept through, eliminating his foul trace as if he had never appeared at all.

"Hn."

Sesshomaru gave brief consideration to hunting down and killing this Naraku once and for all since he insisted on continuing to be a nuisance but put such thoughts aside. It was not worth delaying his purpose, and no doubt Naraku used a puppet stand-in same as last time, hiding his true location. It could easily be found though – if Sesshomaru followed the scent of the Blood Maiden that is.

Turning his head towards some unseen location, this Sesshomaru breathed in the scent of rose petals, wine, spice, and rain to find it tinged with the unmistakable note of iron. The Blood Maiden was indeed wounded. And severely. If she was still alive, she would not be for much longer. Even across the leagues that were between them, her scent strongly beckoned – so much more potent, more intoxicating – that any and all yokai in the area would be unable to resist its song…

"What a repulsive attitude that man has! Having the gall to talk to you in such a familiar way!" Jaken exclaimed after a while, only to scratch his head, "Though, truth be told, I did not see the harm in accepting the vial. If it could have restored your arm, should we not have taken it? But what did Naraku mean by all that talk of a match? Such a strange thing to say! Don't you agree Lord Sess-"

Jaken stopped when he noticed that Sesshomaru was walking away from their small clearing.

"L-Lord Sesshomaru? Uh, milord? Where are you going? Wait for me!"

* * *

_'Blood Maiden…your heart…your heart…'_

_'Mine…mine…'_

_'Give us your heart…give it to us…'_

_'So tired…aren't you so tired Blood Maiden…rest…rest and let us feast…'_

Reiko was tired. She could not see and she could not breathe. Her body felt so heavy, the basket she carried even heavier. She wanted to set it down and rest awhile, perhaps even put down her bow and quiver. But the voices…the voices of the yokai were getting closer with every passing minute. To stop now meant death. Reiko knew that. So Reiko kept running.

She did not know where she was going. The yokai were herding her toward some unknown place – on Naraku's orders, no doubt. She didn't care though, she only had care enough to keep putting one foot in front of the other, clutching her side to keep what little lifeblood she had left inside her. She couldn't go on like this much longer. She had been stabbed for Kami's sake, she needed to rest. How long had she been running anyway? Minutes? Hours?

She eventually collapsed. Over her gasps for breath, she listened. Nothing. She had finally managed to put some distance between her and the yokai. Hearing the rush of water nearby, Reiko knew what she had to do. Summoning enough strength to stand, she approached the river. Wading in to her waist, she began to remove her blood-stained clothes. Stripped down to bindings that covered her breasts and her hakama pants, she got to work with a needle and thread.

It hurt. Washing the wound clean hurt. Stitching closed the wound hurt. Wrapping it in bandages hurt. The cold of the rushing water caused her to shiver, sharpening the pain. She bit down on her tongue to keep herself from crying out, making it bleed. She figured a little more blood hardly made a difference now. When finished Reiko felt proud that she hadn't passed out, and pressed down at her side to try and dissipate the pain with pressure.

Her reiryoku stirred, warming her palms. Why had it called itself forth? It wanted to relieve her pain, but how?

Reiko recalled Hanae saying something about her healing – how fast it happened to her thanks to her abundance of reiryoku. Was something like that possible? Now seemed as good a time as any to find out. Letting her reiryoku unleash itself fully, she felt her side begin to tingle with the same warmth as her palms.

After several minutes…the wound was sealed. Not gone…but it no longer bled and seemed reduced in size. Reiko gasped for breath as if she had been drowning. She thought she was exhausted before, but she was on the brink of unconsciousness now. Had she really just done that? No time to think. She had to move while she still could.

Reiko followed the river upstream – hoping the blood-soaked clothes she left behind would lead the yokai astray. She still could not hear them, so it was possible her plan had worked. With this moment's peace, she fished out her walkie and tried to hail Kagome.

She got a signal. Kagome's words ran together and were staticky, but it was such a relief to hear her voice.

Kagome confirmed several things Reiko had feared; Naraku had led Sango to them, Sango and Inuyasha fought, and in the end, Naraku battled them. But it had been nothing more than a puppet, one that was defeated by Inuyasha, and Sango was safe with them.

Reiko could have cried. Safe. They were all safe and waiting for her at the slayers' village. Reiko then gave Kagome only the facts – she was wounded, she was being chased, and she needed help. Comparing locations on their maps, it turned out Reiko was not too far from them. Kagome and Inuyasha could be there in minutes to rescue her. Reiko only needed to wait where she was, and in minutes this night would be over.

Kagome reluctantly let radio silence fall so that Reiko could hide herself until she and Inuyasha came. Reiko walked on, hoping to find some distinguishing landmark she could point them to. Finding a road, Reiko followed it. Was this the road Naraku told her to follow? It would seem his directions were right. He said he did not want to kill her, that this was only a demonstration…why though? What point was he trying to make by having her suffer like this?

_'Blood Maiden…'_

The yokai had found her. No…they had been waiting for her. There, ahead on the road, a blockade of them.

Had Naraku ordered them to do this? To give Reiko room enough to hope that she would live only to show themselves moments before salvation? She wouldn't put it past him.

_'Blood Maiden…just a taste…just a taste…please…'_

They were approaching. Reiko had no food to placate them, and her sutras had been used up in her earlier attempts to thwart them. With no choice, she drew her bow and an arrow and took a weak stance.

But she didn't fire. She couldn't. It wasn't their fault, this madness. They were put up to it. By Naraku, by Reiko's curse. He wanted her to do this, wanted her to kill. Why? Why did he want such a thing? And why couldn't she do it? She would die here and now if she didn't do something!

This was wrong, but she had no choice. He left her with no choice.

_'Mine! She is…mine!'_

Reiko fired her first arrow. It struck one yokai, killing it instantly, the overspill of reiryoku harming those near it. They fell back. Reiko notched another arrow. The yokai were still coming, faster now, but when Reiko released the arrow it only sunk itself into the arm of an ogre, barely phasing it. Her reiryoku was weakening. It was probably the only reason she was still standing, and to call upon any more of it put her at risk of blacking out.

Reiko pulled out another arrow. It was all or nothing now. She begged the yokai to turn and run while they had the chance. Please, she begged them, please I can't let you take my heart. This is what he wants, don't make me do what he wants. But they would not listen. They were seconds away from reaching her with their claws and fangs.

She had no choice.

She put every last ounce of her reiryoku into the arrow. Her body shook with the force of it, the arrow tip shining with power. Aiming it at the middle of the yokai pack, she released everything.

In the wake of the arrow, only a few yokai were left. The blinding light of her power scorched all others away to ash, leaving behind nothing. Those that were left were frozen in fear. They wouldn't be for long, but Reiko had nothing left.

Without a sound, she collapsed to the ground. She couldn't move, she could barely keep her eyes open as she watched the remaining few inch their way over to her, cautious but too desperate to care for their lives. She wasn't any danger to them now anyway. She closed her eyes. She didn't want the last thing she saw to be a mouth full of teeth.

Something stirred closer. It was large, its paws heavy on the ground as it approached Reiko. It must have scared off or killed the other yokai, for it was the first to reach her. She felt soft fur on her face, whiskers brushing over her eyelids, then a cold nose pressed itself to her temple. Was it going to bite her head off? At least it would be over with quickly.

_'Blood Maiden…Blood Maiden…hush, I am here…'_

Its voice was smooth, almost feminine. It was not a hungry cry, but a comforting hum, rather like a cat purring.

_'I am…'_

* * *

_'…here…'_

Reiko jolted, pulling herself from her nightmare so quickly that she nearly fell out of the futon and onto the floor.

Squeezing her eyes shut she waited for the dizziness to pass, all the while Kirara continued to meow and rub her face against Reiko's affectionately. Not exactly the wake-up Reiko had expected, but she hardly minded.

Eventually, Reiko was able to sit back up, rubbing her face and groaning as she felt the bags under her eyes.

_One day I'm going to know what it feels like to wake up after a good night's sleep. One day. _

Looking around, the dilapidated hut she had been living in the past ten days was empty, save for herself, Kirara, and a still sleeping Sango. The slayer was set up on the other side of the hut, blankets piled on top of her until nothing but her face showed. Looking out the doorway, Reiko could tell it was already late in the morning. There was also a bowl of porridge by her futon…Kagome hadn't bothered to wake her up to help make breakfast.

Ignoring the food, Reiko slowly shifted her kosode off of her shoulders. It was slightly tattered and worn, but it was the only one Kagome could find lying about in the rubble of the slayers' village that Reiko could wear, having burned her own clothes so the dried blood would not attract any more yokai. It bothered Reiko that she was likely wearing a dead person's belongings, but she tried not to think about it as she inspected the bandages wrapped around her waist.

The wound was completely healed, but that was of little surprise. Just a few days after Reiko had been rescued by Inuyasha and Kagome and brought to the slayers' village, she deemed herself fully recovered. No fever, no tenderness, and barely even a scar. She didn't even need the bandages, but Kagome insisted. She, like the others, were amazed at Reiko's fast recovery but was still worried. Reiko was too, but for a different reason. Her wound was healed, yes, but her reiryoku had not yet recovered.

Something must have happened when she tried to heal her wound and defend herself against the yokai. She used too much or she strained it; either way, Reiko could barely summon enough reiryoku to cook with. It was like her spiritual tank was running on empty. She wanted to try meditating alone somewhere to see if that would help, but Kagome insisted on her remaining in bed the whole day.

_But Kagome isn't here right now,_ Reiko smirked as she began to sneak through the door, _Just a little while won't hurt. No one's going to know, no one-_

"Reiko! You're awake!"

A ball of fuzz and speed barreled itself right into her, knocking her back onto her futon.

"I guess I am now." Reiko groaned as Shippo nuzzled against her, grinning at her ear to ear in a way he knew she thought was adorable.

"Can you make me a snack? I'm hungry!" He pleaded cutely. Reiko rose a skeptical brow.

"Didn't Kagome already make you breakfast?"

Shippo, seeing that his tactic didn't work, decided to pout instead.

"Yeah, but her food is not as good as yours. Don't tell Kagome though." He said, his cheeks puffed in frustration. Reiko hadn't been able to make him a proper meal since she came to the decimated slayers' village – only able to cook a broth for him and the others to sip every once in a while so that they wouldn't want her heart. But he had been craving her gyudon for _weeks!_

Reiko then chuckled, patting the kitsune's head.

"Alright, you have my word. I won't tell Kagome."

"Don't tell me what?" Kagome asked, walking in with an empty basket on her hip.

At her sudden appearance, Shippo flinched in guilt, but Reiko without missing a beat replied, "Shippo thinks you're being unfair by telling me to stay in bed all the time even though I'm perfectly fine."

"Hmph," Kagome huffed, "Well you can tell Shippo that I'm not letting you out of bed. You need your rest. You're still healing."

"Kagome, I'm fine. I took the stitches out myself a week ago. I need to go back to Hajimari soon anyway. The villagers and Lord Asano will be worried for me." Reiko insisted. But Kagome waved her words away as she started to strip the sheets of the futon and fold them into her basket.

"They can wait another few days. And we don't even know if you can go back, what with being a traitor and all. You don't want to be beheaded, do you?"

"Kagome, I have responsibilities. If Naraku labeled me a traitor to Lord Asano, I need to know. Lord Asano is the only one with resources that could help us look for Hitomi Castle. We need him on our side. And if he thinks I've committed treason, my absence isn't going to help him be convinced otherwise. And…I'm worried about my friends. I've got people counting on me."

Reiko could only imagine what Rin and the others were thinking right now. Given the way gossip quickly spread to and from the castle, no doubt they had heard the news of Reiko's 'betrayal'. Did they believe it? Did they think her already dead? Reiko wished she could get word out to them somehow and let them know that everything would be fine, but she had no idea if it would be. She couldn't stand the thought of losing the only place she had ever felt at home in years to someone like Naraku. And she hated the waiting more.

Kagome, if she heard Reiko, didn't acknowledge that she did. But Reiko could see in the way her hands shook as she gathered up some dirty clothes that she was upset. Kneeling down behind her, Reiko put her arms around her cousin.

"I know I gave you a bit of a scare, but I promise you, I'm fine now." She insisted.

Kagome, suddenly, stood up. She glared down at Reiko, eyes brimming with stubborn tears.

"Fine? Fine?!" She burst, "You. Got. Stabbed!"

"Only a little." Reiko shrugged. Kagome stamped her foot and grunted in frustration like she was dealing with some stubborn toddler. Shippo, realizing that things were getting tense, decided now was a good time to go play outside.

"I'm going to do laundry. Discussion over." Kagome gritted between her teeth as she grabbed her basket, about to follow the kitsune out.

"Discussion not over. I can't stay here forever, Kagome." Reiko said harshly, making Kagome freeze as she was half-way out the door.

Reiko knew her little cousin was scared, and that's why she was being stubborn like this, but Reiko also knew it was better this way. Perhaps it hadn't sunk in before for Kagome just how terrible the Blood Maiden's curse really was for Reiko, but it had now. Kagome tried to keep it hidden from her, but Reiko knew that Inuyasha was having to patrol the outskirts of the slayers' village for yokai that had caught her scent. They kept coming – every day, more and more, and even with Miroku's help, Inuyasha was having a hard time keeping them away. The longer she stayed here, the worse it would get, Reiko knew this. She didn't have the strength to make another barrier right now, so she needed to get back to the one in Hajimari if they were to have any hope of a reprieve.

This was everything Reiko had hoped to avoid by keeping her distance from Kagome and the others. People were putting themselves in danger trying to protect her, people that _she_ should be protecting. But she wasn't strong enough do to that. In fact, Reiko felt even weaker than ever before. And she couldn't stand it anymore.

"Reiko, please," Kagome finally spoke, her voice quiet, "Naraku tried to _kill_ you. You could have died and I never would have known…"

Reiko started to shake her head, about to protest again, but Kagome turned toward her then, her eyes brimming with a second wave of tears.

"Just…just stay here, okay? Please?"

_Dammit._ Reiko clamped her teeth down on her tongue, only to hiss in pain. It was still tender from where she bit it. After a while she let out a reluctant sigh, knowing it was no use arguing further.

"Okay. One more day. Just one."

"Thank you." Kagome nodded with a smile. She left then, and immediately Reiko regretted her decision.

While she didn't want to make Kagome cry, Reiko knew that even one more day cooped up would drive her insane. She couldn't stand the way Kagome constantly fretted over her. It was not Kagome's fault, it was only natural, but this was never supposed to be her responsibility. Reiko's hands clenched themselves into fists as guilt swirled within her.

She wanted to leave this place. Needed to. That was the only way to make things right. Leave, and find Kaede. She needed to train until she was stronger. No, the _strongest_. Then she would find Hitomi Castle and hunt Naraku down.

Inuyasha might be his bitter enemy, but Reiko swore to herself she would be the one to end the bastard, not him. For everything he put her through, the pain, the humiliation, she wanted to pay him back tenfold. She never hated anyone as much as she hated Naraku, it filled her with an anger so fierce she felt the need to scream. He made her kill to survive, he left her with no choice but to commit to an act against her nature - to put aside her mercy without even trying to appease the creatures suffering under her curse…

Reiko forced herself to unclench her hands. Now was not the time for this. Tomorrow, one way or another, she would be leaving for Hajimari. Until then, there were better things for her to be doing.

Turning, Reiko looked over to Sango. The slayer still had her eyes closed, tastefully pretending to be asleep throughout the whole of Reiko's and Kagome's argument.

"Sorry about all the yelling." Reiko apologized as she sat down beside Sango's futon.

"I don't mind," Sango muttered as she let Reiko help her sit up. Kirara, curious about what was happening, jumped up beside her mistress and Reiko, hoping for attention from either of them.

"Yeah, well, still. Not exactly the kind of bed rest you should be getting."

Reiko helped Sango shed her kosode, and got to work changing her bandages. While Kagome had taken over as caretaker for both of them, Reiko still felt a responsibility to the slayer and often attended to her needs when Kagome wasn't looking. Besides, it was at least something do to. Sango, understandably, wasn't much for conversation the past ten days.

Sango's wounds were not anywhere near as healed as Reiko's, but the slayer's fortitude was just as impressive. The stitches could be removed tomorrow with no problem, giving Reiko the comfort that she had done at least something right of late. Taking out a salve that helped reduce scarring, Reiko began to apply it when Sango spoke.

"I owe you an apology."

Reiko, surprised by this, could only blink for a minute.

"For what?"

"You tried to warn me about Naraku. I didn't listen."

"He tricked you. Same as he had me. You have nothing to apologize for." Reiko said, hoping that would be the end of the conversation. She didn't want to think any more about that bastard.

Sango was quiet for a while. While Reiko worked, she glanced around the hut that sheltered them as if this was the first time she had noticed it.

"This hut used to belong to a man named Sora. He was old and had no teeth, but he told the best stories. His wife, Yua, wasn't so nice and was known to yell at children who played near her garden. But every once in awhile, she would make the most delicious manju buns and take them to my father as thanks for being an excellent leader. They were my brother's favorite."

Sango's face fell, and she clasped her hands together. Reiko wondered if she was praying, but it looked like she was just trying to keep herself from crying yet again. Still after all this time, Reiko had not yet seen her cry.

"He has taken everything from me. Everyone I have ever known."

Reiko knew she could not say anything. She hated Naraku, but of all his victims, Sango suffered the most. Any revenge Reiko wanted was petty by comparison. She felt childish then, more so when she felt the need to ease the slayer's suffering. Even if just a little. Reaching her hand out, Reiko smoothed Sango's sleep stirred hair.

"If you want, you can go visit the graves of the villagers. Kagome told me that Inuyasha and Miroku buried all the villagers up at the northeast corner of the village."

"Really?" Sango asked as she turned to face her, her face full of surprise. Reiko nodded, causing Sango to go quiet with thought. After a moment she started to put her kosode back over her shoulders.

"Thank you. I think I will."

Sango made to stand, and Reiko let her. Kagome no doubt would be flipping her lid, but Reiko knew Sango could do it by herself. More importantly, it was obvious she wanted to be by herself, with Kirara by her side, naturally. Reiko waved to her as she left, hoping that seeing the graves would bring some kind of comfort to the slayer.

Left completely alone, Reiko's thoughts naturally turned to where she least wanted them to.

_Naraku…he hurt Sango so much. Took so much. Yet when he had the chance to kill me, he didn't. He didn't even want my blood, just put it in a vial like some disgusting souvenir. So what did he really want from me? _

He had every opportunity to kill her, but instead, he just made her suffer. He made her kill to survive, claiming it was a demonstration. A demonstration for what? To show her how powerful her reiryoku was? That even wounded and weak she had the ability to slay over several dozen yokai with a single arrow? What was the point of that? And how did he know that her greatest wish was to become stronger? It all seemed so counterproductive, backward even for him to encourage her.

Yet he was adamantly trying to prove some point to her. And though it drove Reiko half-mad with wondering, she could not help but dread finding out what it was. Naraku was a yokai with a plan, and it seemed he had some kind of plan for –

A sound, small and sudden, approached Reiko.

It was like the small hopping of some insect, and recognizing it, Reiko stilled. After a moment she pinpointed its direction, and with all her strength stamped her foot down on the ground. Hard.

"Ouch." A small, tiny voice wheezed from under her foot.

Lifting her foot, a small squished bug with a pointed nose and old robes peeled itself off of her woven sandal.

"Myoga. I thought we talked about this."

"Sorry. Old habits of an old flea." The small bug muttered, trying to put himself back together.

Reiko didn't trust him though and decided to put some distance between them by retreating back to her futon. While Myoga, who was apparently an old servant of Inuyasha's yokai father, sipped the broth that she made the same as Shippo, Inuyasha, and Kirara, his 'flea habits' meant he still tried to take a sip of her blood at least five times a day. It was exhausting looking out for him, though he at least seemed to understand why she had to step on him every time he tried.

"How do you fare this day, Blood Maiden?" He asked her as Reiko flopped herself down onto the futon.

"Myoga, I told you. Call me Reiko."

"Of course, Blood Maiden."

"And this day sucks. Pun intended."

"I am sorry to hear that, Blood Maiden."

Reiko let out a big sigh that turned into a yawn. Sitting around doing nothing made her sleepy for some reason. That, or possibly it was her reiryoku trying to recover through rest. Maybe Kagome was right, and Reiko should wait a bit longer to leave for Hajimari.

_No, I can't wait any longer. It's been too long as it is,_ Reiko thought with a frown.

She needed to find out what the situation with Lord Asano was like. Because Reiko had been blinded on her way to Hitomi, Lord Asano was their only way to locate Naraku's hideout. Sango had lost all memory regarding that place, and whether or not it was due to a spell by Naraku didn't matter. In the end, they needed to find Naraku, and Reiko was the only one with the means to do so. But…even more importantly, she needed to make certain Rin was safe in Hajimari. If Naraku had been spying on her, then he had to know about her connection to the little girl as well as the princess. If there was an opportunity to hurt Reiko through either of them, Naraku would be sure to take it.

"What?" Reiko huffed when she noticed that Myoga was staring at her. He normally didn't hang around her much, too busy exploring the slayers' village and helping Inuyasha. Maybe he wanted a second go at her blood?

"Apologies, Blood Maiden," He said with a bow, "Your beauty is quite beguiling, I cannot help but stare."

Reiko smiled as she put her head in the palm of her hand.

"Flatterer."

The yokai's mustache twitched in embarrassment, though he waved her praise away, "I mean it. To a yokai such as me, you are a sight for sore eyes. Truly a blessing that I should live so long to see a Blood Maiden for myself."

"So you've heard about the curse?"

"But of course. What yokai hasn't?"

Reiko sat up on the futon and leaned closer to him, anticipation building.

"Can you tell me what you know about it?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I know about how the Kami supposedly cursed my ancestors, how yokai are driven to attack me, and how supposedly my blood, body, and heart can heal or grant powers and all…but I'm really fuzzy on the details."

"I see," To Reiko's disappointment, Myoga shrugged, "I am afraid I know only as much as you, Blood Maiden."

Reiko's anticipation disappeared as quickly as it came. She should have expected this. Everyone seemed to know _of_ the Blood Maiden, but no one seemed to know anything_ about_ the Blood Maiden.

"Oh. I see. Well, thanks any-"

"Though, I do happen to recall one other thing." Myoga hummed with thought, and it was all Reiko could do to keep herself at shouting at him to explain. Hopping onto her knee, he did.

"A Blood Maiden can grant a yokai more power and heal the most grievous of wounds, but that is not all she can do. She is a dangerous lure. To sample her blood, even just a drop, would drive any yokai to pure madness. The taste of her will haunt the yokai, and they will not rest until they have consumed the Blood Maiden or are killed by her. You are cursed, yes, but you are a curse to yokai as well."

"To yokai?" Reiko frowned, and Myoga nodded.

"Indeed. You are the ultimate bait, the sweetest of delicacies one can ever sample. It is for this reason that you have also been gifted with incredible reiryoku. It is so you might eradicate all yokai that would come for you and your heart."

"I'm meant to…draw out and exterminate yokai?" Reiko whispered, horrified.

Reiko wanted to deny it, but in a twisted way, it made complete sense. From miles around, yokai sought her out, and time and time again she either had to either pacify them…or slay them. Everyone told her she had immense spiritual power, so maybe it was possible for her to slay any yokai that was drawn to her. Is this why she called out the monsters? Because she was supposed to hunt them down? Kikyo had said something of the like, that her flesh's abilities were just lures for what she really was. A trap.

This revelation saddened Reiko. She only wanted the strength to protect herself and her loved ones. She wanted to be rid of this curse and live a normal life and hated that she caused everyone around her to suffer. Everyone including the yokai. She often felt sorry for them, their lives so full of cruelty and pain, and now more than ever she felt pity for them. She brought out the worst in them, the worst in monsters. Was this what the Blood Maiden's curse really meant? Was this maybe not a curse, but…a purpose?

_Is this…is this what Naraku was trying to make me see? That I was meant to destroy the yokai…?_

Seeing the distressed look on Reiko's face, Myoga became concerned.

"Er – maybe." He gulped, suddenly backtracking, "It is just what I have heard. Don't take an old flea so seriously, I beg you."

Reiko gave him a half-hearted smile and nodded, but it was already too late. This revelation wormed into her, entwining with her guilt.

She hated being the root of so much suffering – for her loved ones, for the yokai. It was her heart that brought out their madness, their greed, all without even giving them the chance to show their good. Reiko wasn't a fool, many of the yokai were truly horrible, but then so were people. Joji was just as bad as any yokai in her mind, and the same went for the samurai leader that tried to rape her. If humans had claws and fangs, you could bet they would be using them too. But then there were people like Rin and Princess Sara and Kagome. And there were yokai like Shippo and Kirara and the little kamaitachi back in Hajimari and yes, even Inuyasha. Why did she seem to be the only person who knew that?

"Reiko?"

Reiko was taken out her thoughts at the sound of Kagome's voice. Looking up she saw her cousin lean in through the doorway.

"Hm? What is it?"

"If you're feeling well enough, Sango has something she wants to show us."

Reiko arched a brow.

"She's going to help us enter the cave. The cave where the Shikon no Tama was born."

From his perch on her knee, Myoga let out a loud gasp. It made him light-headed, and before Reiko could catch him, he fainted to the floor.

* * *

Myoga had quickly recovered, and before Reiko knew it, they and the others were outside of a large cave mouth. It was pierced into the side of the large hill the slayers' village sat upon – a wide dark thing that Reiko already hated the look of. The stalagmites and stalactites that grew from it looked like hungry teeth.

"At long last…we'll be able to enter the limestone cave. The birthplace of the Jewel of Four Souls." Myoga, perched on Inuyasha's shoulder, said in awe. On the hanyō's back was also Sango, who at the encouragement of Kagome, accepted the lift to the cave.

Miroku, standing next to Reiko, looked at her slyly.

"Reiko, are you certain you wish to accompany us? The terrain inside the cave looks uneven. You could easily fall and aggravate your injuries. Perhaps I should carry you."

From the corner of her eye, Reiko saw a hand stretch itself towards her. Before it could reach her backside, she grabbed it with a hard pinch.

"I prefer to walk, thank you." She said matter-of-factly, digging into the monk's skin to make a harsh point.

"Ah…of course." He nodded, trying to hide back his tears of pain.

"So tell us Sango, how do we get rid of this stupid cave barrier anyway?" Inuyasha asked, too eager to be annoyed with Miroku's usual antics.

"We need to know what age-old incantation you villagers chant in order to break it and pass through safely," Myoga explained, only to be disappointed by Sango.

"There isn't any incantation."

"Oh! Of course there is! How else would you do it?!"

"Myoga…" Inuyasha chided in a harsh voice. Before the flea could say anything else, Inuyasha blew him off his perch. If Reiko didn't know any better, she would guess that was his way for sticking up for Sango. He seemed oddly respectful of the slayer and softened his usual manners for her sake. It made Reiko wonder if he had some kind of respect for her, or maybe even kinship.

_Since they both have lost so much to Naraku…we all have suffered by him…_

"This place is a graveyard. It's useless to just look for a way in." Sango explained, "At first my villagers had thought the yokai had placed a curse to keep anyone from entering. But we eventually realized that _she_ is the one who keeps intruders out."

"And who is _she_?" Miroku asked, rubbing away at the red mark Reiko had left on his hand.

"The person in whom the Shikon no Tama was born. Her spirit is full of sadness and regret, and it prevents others from entering. That is what I was told, anyway."

This came as a shock to everyone. Something like the Shikon no Tama had been born from a single person? Just who could they be?

Before they all had much time to speculate, Sango nodded towards the mouth of the cave.

"It will be easier to understand once we go in. Go ahead, step through the barrier," She urged.

"Uhh…" Inuyasha said as he took a half step forward, then stopped and looked over his shoulder at Sango, "Are you sure about this?"

"What's the matter Inuyasha, scared of the dark?" Reiko couldn't help but say, even though she hadn't moved much either. Inuyasha glared back at her and looked ready to say something, but thankfully Sango stepped in.

"Countless people have been killed because of the Shiko no Tama's dark power. The sympathy you shown for the victims leads me to believe she will allow you to enter the cave."

It seemed that this was enough to convince everyone to trust Sango's words, and one by one they moved forward. Reiko watched the mouth of the cave as she approached it, unable to help her unease. She wanted to be here for Kagome's sake – this was the reason why she and the others came to this place after all – but a part of her wanted to run away. There was something…wrong inside there. There was no way of knowing what, but she knew as she stepped through the barrier, she would regret it. But she went anyway.

She hadn't been able to really see the barrier before, but Reiko certainly felt it as she passed through. It brushed over her like gossamer thread, almost like she was breaking through a spider's web, and it left her feeling oddly sad. Her body and the others' briefly glowed, much to everyone's confusion, but it quickly passed when they all made it inside.

"Hey, she's right!" Exclaimed Shippo, "We got through."

With that, they continued on deeper into the cave. Reiko briefly heard Myoga call out to them to wait up, but she ignored it the same as the others.

The cave was dark, and Reiko's apprehension grew to form a knot in her stomach. She almost wished she took up Miroku's offer if just to have someone closer. Scattered throughout were the bones of long-dead yokai, dry of flesh, and giving off a musty odor, while from somewhere above them the sound of water droplets falling filled the silence. And as the cave opened itself up to a large chamber, a horror greeted them.

"Uh…aah!" Shippo screamed, giving voice to the revulsion everyone felt. He turned and ran into Reiko's arms, and she was glad to finally have someone to cling to.

_Oh, Kami…I knew this was a bad idea…_

There, in the center of the chamber, was a mountain of bodies. A small opening at the top of the chamber allowed for enough light to barely give shape to what was in front of them. Warped and writhed, what looked to be hundreds of half-deformed yokai were melted together to form a larger body that's head twisted up above the others. They were petrified in stone, yet their flesh looked like it would rot away with a single touch. Reiko's stomach heaved, and if it wasn't for the fact that she was holding tightly on to Shippo, she might have run from the cave to vomit.

"Wha…what the hell is this?" Inuyasha stammered, as shocked and disgusted as the rest. The only one who wasn't shocked was Sango, who calmly climbed off of Inuyasha back to settle herself on a nearby bolder, Kagome and Kirara joining at her side.

"There was a time when ogres, dragons, and small yokai merged their bodies together to wage a battle. They fought against one powerful human."

She pointed then at the raised head of the large creature, and upon second inspection, there seemed to be something vaguely human-shaped trapped in its mouth.

"Oh Kami! There's a person inside the stalagmite! There, in the yokai's jaws!" Kagome exclaimed.

Reiko, as much as she didn't want to, forced herself to look. Indeed, it was a person, a woman. Even from this distance, Reiko could tell she had been beautiful though her face was now shrunken in death. Her eyes, however, were closed as if in peaceful sleep, and she had a strange mark on her forehead that Reiko recognized.

"That armor she is wearing. It is at least several centuries old." Miroku deduced.

"Heian Period," Reiko added, looking away from the sight. It felt…familiar, in some grotesque way, though she could not say why "That's roughly over five hundred years ago. And from the holy symbol on her forehead, she must have been a priestess too."

"Look at the number of yokai surrounding her, all joined into one body. This priestess must have had immense spiritual power." Inuyasha said, completely awed.

"The court nobles controlled the country at that time. Wars and famines dragged on and on, and countless people perished. Yokai devoured the dead and the near-dead, and were able to grow in great numbers." Sango told them, painting a horrible tale.

As terrible as it sounded, Reiko couldn't help the flittering thought that it was the humans' fault for bringing out the yokai with their greed and war only to suffer their own consequences. She shook the thought away however, not wanting to disgrace the memory of the priestess.

"Many monks and warriors set out to slay them, but only one priestess, known as Midoriko, was able to purify the souls of the yokai and render them harmless. She was considered the most powerful human of her time."

"Wait, wait. She could purify the souls of yokai?" Kagome stopped Sango to ask. Reiko's curiosity was also peeked.

"Mm-hmm." Sango nodded, "In those times, humans, animals, trees, and even stones were all created through the four souls."

"I've come across that philosophy in my readings." Miroku said as he approached closer to the mound of bodies, "The four souls are called ara-mitama, nigi-mitama, kushi-mitama, and saki-mitama. When combined, they become the soul of one person, housed inside the heart. Ara-mitama is courage. Nigi-mitama is friendship. Kushi-mitama is wisdom. Saki-mitama is love. When the four souls, or spirits, work together in harmony within a soul, it is called Naohi."

Miroku then bowed to the stalagmite grave, giving his respect to the priestess.

"And the person's heart is filled with goodness. Are you keeping up with me, Inuyasha?"

From behind him, Inuyasha flinched awkwardly.

"Uh, no. Not really."

"This is way too deep for me." Complained Shippo, falling out of Reiko's grip in a faint. She knelt down to rub his back comfortingly, his eyes swimming to comprehend.

"It comes from Shintoism." She spoke up, remembering her past studies, "The word mitama is made up of two characters that mean 'honorable spirit'. For humans, kami, yokai, everything, their spirit is made up of these four souls. Any one of them can achieve balance within their four souls, which when cultivated to their maximum, they unite to form a powerful balance. But that power can be used for either good or evil."

"She is right," Said Sango, "When somebody does a bad deed, the four souls energize evil, and the person loses his way."

"In other words, a soul can turn good or bad, and this transformation can happen within a human soul or a yokai soul." Miroku added, and Sango nodded in agreement.

"And that was why Midoriko was a formidable foe for yokai because she was able to drive out their souls and purify them until there was no evil in their hearts, and leaving them powerless and tamed."

"What do you mean by tamed? As in they didn't hurt humans anymore?" Kagome frowned. Reiko watched Sango nod with keen fascination.

_She could purify yokai so that they didn't want to harm humans? She must have been extremely powerful. I've never even heard of such a thing is possible,_ Reiko considered.

_But…if it was possible…and if I learned how to do it…could I purify yokai so they would stop trying to take my heart? All without harming them?_

If she could do that, then she'd never have to slay yokai. She could just purify their souls, and they would be released from the Blood Maiden's curse. At least, that's what Reiko guessed. She didn't even know if it was possible for her to gain such power. But then, everyone she met told her that she had immense spiritual power…was there a way for her to gain that kind of ability?

"So what? She fought an army of yokai by turning them into a bunch of weaklings, but her power didn't last very long, did it?" Inuyasha barked, drawing Reiko out of her thoughts, "I'd say she's a pretty useless priestess now."

_So much for his new manners…_

"She hasn't lost the battle yet." Sango glared at the hanyō, "After battling for seven days and seven nights, this yokai – made from the bodies of the creatures that hated her – got its fangs into Midoriko. With her last ounce of energy, she reached deep within her own body for strength and seized the yokai's soul. But in doing so, she forced out her own soul."

"Is the hole in her chest the spot where she forced out her own soul?" Miroku guessed. Sango nodded.

"What flew out of her…was the Shikon no Tama. She wasn't able to purify the yokai's soul, not fully. All she could do was seize and imprison it along with herself."

From beside her, Reiko watched Kagome reach for the chain around her neck. Hanging from it was the broken half of the Sacred Jewel she had collected. The others watched her as she held the fragile-looking thing, the small stone winking in the dim light of the cave.

"Although the flesh is gone, inside the Sacred Jewel, a battle still wages between Midoriko and the yokai. That is why the fight isn't over yet."

"So…a war between souls is still raging inside the Shikon no Tama…" Kagome whispered, awed, and fearful.

"Ha!" Laughed Inuyasha, "It's not like this story complicates things. We just have to worry about Naraku getting to the shards before we do."

Looking bored, he turned back towards the mouth of the cave, ready to leave.

"I'm gonna take possession of the Shikon no Tama and use it to become a full-fledged yokai, and then Midoriko can rest in peace."

The moment he declared such, Inuyasha's body started to glow. Reiko recognized it as the same glow that overcame all of them at the entrance of the cave, and wasn't at all surprised when his body started to levitate off of the ground.

"Huh? Wha? _AAH!_"

Like a slingshot, Inuyasha was shot out of the cave, screaming all the way. It echoed for a minute before going silent…then, from somewhere deep in the forest outside the cave…**_' THUD!'_**

"Looks like people who talk of using the Shikon no Tama for selfish gain get thrown from the cave," Miroku said exasperatingly.

"That must be Midoriko's version of 'sit boy'." Shippo giggled.

Reiko wanted to laugh like the others but found she couldn't. When they all turned to leave the cave, she remained still. Glancing back over to the disturbing monument that was Midoriko's grave, Reiko's ill-feeling once more knotted her stomach. Why did this place bother her so much?

Inuyasha, in his strange way, was right. This didn't really change anything. But then why…why did this horrific sight feel so familiar? She didn't like these thoughts and tried to push them aside, knowing they would return later whether she wanted them to or not.

About to turn to leave with the others, Reiko noticed that she was not alone. Kirara was sitting patiently beside her, looking up at her with eyes as red and dark as blood. The nekomata had such a worrisome look on her face that Reiko felt the need to pick her up and carry her out with her. As she did, Kirara let out a soothing purr.

_'Blood Maiden…all will be well, Blood Maiden…'_

* * *

Night had fallen long ago, and everyone was asleep. Or, at least, they pretended to be.

Reiko shifted uncomfortably on her futon, her mind refusing to let her sleep. Somewhere in the dark of the hut they all shared, Reiko could hear Miroku's soft snores. He was leaned up against a wall, forced to keep his distance from the beds of Sango and Kagome. An exception to this was Shippo, who was cuddled up with Kagome, and Inuyasha, who preferred the roof for some reason. He was still feeling a bit irritated after being booted out of Midoriko's cave, and Reiko couldn't blame him.

After they returned to the hut for the night, Sango continued to share more about the history of the slayers' village. She told them that it was Midoriko's spirit that influenced the villagers to become slayers after they settled here generations ago. The Shikon no Tama, for all she knew, passed through many hands, only to return to this village in her grandfather's time, who then, in turn, gave it to the miko Kikyo to purify and keep safe. And they all know how that turned out…

Both Sango and Miroku then agreed that the Shikon no Tama, whether possessed by a yokai or human, always would become defiled. Only in the case of a pure-hearted soul would it remain pure, though neither had ever heard of the jewel being used for good. It's history of bad karma probably prevented anything like that from happening, though that didn't seem to stop Inuyasha's wish to become a full-fledged yokai.

It came to Reiko as no surprise that he wanted this. Kagome had mentioned it in passing some time ago. Inuyasha felt he could not belong to either world, human or yokai, while he was a hanyō. He seemed to have that in common with Reiko then, and with Kikyo. They were living dead…waiting for the chance to be something other than what they were, just to have the chance at happiness…

_If that's the way he feels, then I can't imagine him giving up on the Shikon no Tama so easily…_

Inuyasha just wanted to be stronger, and Reiko could not blame him for that. Even now she was thinking of the same thing. If she became stronger, could she possess the same power as Midoriko? A pure soul with the power to purify thousands of yokai at once, how could she learn such a thing? Reiko did not know yet, but the thought made her excited. Even with her reiryoku weakened, it trembled within her, eager to grow as she wished it.

And yet…Naraku also wanted her to grow stronger. He saw potential in her power to destroy thousands of yokai at once, telling her that it was the only way to obtain what she truly desired. He wanted her to feed her heart's desire…but Reiko would not gain strength his way. She refused. From the bottom of her heart, she refused it. She would become stronger her way and hers alone. She would break the Blood Maiden's curse one day. But until that moment came, she would learn to purify yokai's souls to protect her loved ones.

This thought should have brought comfort to Reiko, and yet the image of the contorted bodies of the yokai in the cave flashed before her. If she learned to purify souls, would the yokai attack her in the same way as they had Midoriko? Honestly, the way things were now, Reiko couldn't imagine them getting any worse. She'd already faced against ogres and the corpses of yokai of the Bone-Eater's Well, how much worse could it possibly get?

_Wait…that thing that dragged me down the Bone-Eater's Well…it was a pile of bodies joined into one yokai, merging together. Is that why the thing in Midoriko's cave looked familiar? Was I attacked by a similar – _

A tremor shook the earth, jostling all thought and breath from Reiko. She heard the cries of surprise from Kagome and Shippo and bolted up, but as soon as she had, the commotion stopped. Silence fell briefly until Inuyasha, who seemed to have rolled off the roof in surprise, yelled from outside.

"What the_ fuck_ was that?!"

"I don't know. But it came from Midoriko's cave." Miroku answered as he swiftly ran outside to join him. Reiko followed after, and sure enough, there seemed to be an aura emanating from the entrance to the cave. Even from this distance, it filled Reiko with looming dread.

"Inuyasha!" Shouted Kagome in panic, "The Shikon no Tama is gone!"

"What?!"

"Come on, I bet whatever's going on in the cave has something to do with the jewel!" Reiko said, breaking out into a run.

"Right," Agreed Miroku, as he and Inuyasha followed her.

"Reiko, don't! You're going to hurt yourself! Come back!"

Reiko ignored Kagome's shouts. As much as she knew this would worry her cousin, Reiko had to see what was going on. She had to know if her feelings from before had been right. She just…she just had to know.

They were inside the cave before Reiko had time to doubt herself. Reiko didn't know what she expected to see, but what greeted them inside the chamber was beyond expectation. Something…something was moving. A dragon-like thing, with a wide fish mouth, ugly bugged eyes, sharp teeth, and a coiled body like a snake writhed about the large chamber, filling it up. It was red and transparent, like a horrible thing from her nightmares. But one glance at the others told Reiko they could see it too.

And then…for a moment, just a moment, the hideous thing looked towards them…towards Reiko.

_'Blood Maiden…'_

Its voice was a disembodied horror, a thousand different whispers joining into one. The discord of sound hurt Reiko to listen to, filling her head until she could have sworn the words were trying to tear her skull open.

_'Blood Maiden…your blood smells so sweet…still so sweet…'_

"Stop. Please." She whispered, covering her ears. She wanted to close her eyes too, even to hide away, but she found she couldn't move. This was the yokai that Midoriko faced in her final moments, the monster inside the Shikon no Tama…and it was looking right at her, its eyes filled with an all too familiar hunger…an all too familiar madness…

"What the fuck is that thing?!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Yokai spirits! The presence of the Shikon no Tama must have awakened the souls of the yokai that had not been repressed!" Explained Miroku, only to grow more concerned when from somewhere in the creature's twining body, Kirara could be heard yowling in pain, "It has Kirara in its coils! Do something Inuyasha!"

"Right." Inuyasha nodded, all hesitation gone as he leapt forth.

He brought out the Tessaiga, the blade transforming into its fang-like glory, and brought it down upon the creature's head. A light, sharp and bright, emanated from the blow, imploding in on itself before erupting. The cave shined then with what looked like broken diamonds, and as the monster faded in the light, Reiko heard it call out one last time.

_'Blood Maiden…your heart…it belongs to us…give us your heart, Blood Maiden…'_

And then…it was gone.

Kirara, in her larger form, landed safely on all fours not far from them.

"Hurry Miroku! Get the jewel!" Inuyasha shouted as he landed, Miroku running towards where he pointed.

"Found it!" He shouted, "I shouldn't linger here with the Shikon no Tama. Who knows what might happen next."

"Go!" Inuyasha encouraged.

Miroku bolted from the cave, hurrying back to return the Shikon no Tama to Kagome. In the wake of his absence, Inuyasha glanced over to Reiko.

"Hey, you didn't get hurt or anything, did you?" He frowned, noticing the way she was covering her ears.

"N-no. No, I'm fine." Reiko insisted, forcing her knees to stop shaking before he noticed. The hanyō looked her over suspiciously, but then shrugged.

"Good, cause Kagome would kill me." He snorted before moving towards Kirara, "Now…I only know one creature on the face of this whole earth who would pull a stunt as stupid as this one."

He combed through Kirara's fur, and there, crouching, found Myoga at the nape of her neck. It seemed the little flea got it into his head that he wanted to see the cave for himself, and so took the Shikon no Tama, roping Kirara into helping him. Of course, Myoga tried to offer an excuse, but Inuyasha wasn't having it and started to abuse the flea by chucking him around the cave like he was a bouncy ball. As he started to head out, Inuyasha glanced over his shoulder.

"Oi! You coming or not Reiko?"

"…yeah." She said, not turning to face him. Inuyasha, impatient to make certain the Shikon no Tama was safe, left her behind with another shrug.

The same as last time, the only two left in the cave were Reiko and Kirara. The nekomata moved closer to the frozen girl, her head coming up to the human's chest which was now rapidly rising in falling as the girl struggled not to cry. Seeing this, Kirara nuzzled her head against the girl's side and began to purr.

"Why won't they stop? Even when dead…the yokai don't stop trying to take my heart…" Reiko whispered to herself. Her hands reached to cover her face, hoping she could stifle the tears that wanted to fall. If she cried now, her eyes would get red, and Kagome would notice when she finally went back to the others. She couldn't cry. She couldn't…

"I can't take this anymore…I just can't…" Reiko whimpered, "I need to hurry…I need to get stronger…I need…help…please…"

Reiko didn't know who she was speaking to. Maybe Kirara, or maybe even Midoriko's spirit. She didn't care, she only wanted to feel heard. Would Midoriko even listen to her prayer?

She didn't want this suffering anymore, this curse that hurt all around her. Humans and yokai…she tilted the balance of their souls towards evil…she brought their greed and suffering to the surface, leaving them hungry and desperate for relief…but even in death, there was none. She wanted the power to make it stop. Once and for all, make the suffering stop. Hers and everyone else's.

Reiko didn't know she had fallen to her knees until she felt Kirara press her cold nose against her hands. Uncovering her face, Reiko watched as the nekomata curled herself around her. Kirara's large body completely encircled her as the yokai settled itself, her head resting in Reiko's lap. Grateful for this gesture of comfort, Reiko leaned down, pressing her cheek and palms into the soft fur on the top of Kirara's head. Kirara's purr rumbled through her, an invitation to finally let her tears fall, even if just for a moment.

_'Your heart…so pure…so pure…just like her's…'_

Reiko let out a chocked laugh, not understanding, but not caring either. Kirara's voice was smooth, almost feminine, and comforting. It sounded familiar to Reiko, though she could not say why. When the pair of them finally left, however, Reiko's eyes were as red as she feared they'd be.

* * *

AN: Guys, honestly, I don't know what Midoriko's forehead symbol means, so my best guess it was some kind of holy symbols, like a charm. Please let me know the actual answer if you know, I haven't been able to find anything. An interesting fact that I came across though is that the star-like shape on Midoriko's forehead is similar to Kirara's black star shape on her head, thus linking the two in a way. I hope you enjoyed the surprise Sesshomaru appearance in the beginning, I figured we needed some more of him, even if that meant more Naraku. This was another chapter I really enjoyed writing, as there is a lot of set up here for explaining not only the Shikon no Tama, but the Blood Maiden's curse as well. I'm willing to bet a lot of you guys already know where I'm maybe taking this story, but I hope you are still enjoying it. Guessing is half the fun while reading a story though, at least in my opinion.

With that said, please join Reiko in the next chapter as she goes back to Hajimari. The situation with Lord Asano is not as terrible as she feared…and yet, somehow, worse. At least Reiko has the Spring Equinox Festival to take her mind off of things, even with several uninvited guests causing trouble…


	17. The Spring Equinox Festival

**Chapter 17; The Spring Equinox Festival:**

As a reference for this chapter, I recommend you guys try and watch a scene from Kamisama Kiss, season 1 episode 13. The main character, Nanami, dances the kagura much like how I imagine that Reiko does in this chapter. I've said before how that anime was an influence on this story, so please try and look up 'Nanami's Kagura Dance' to watch before proceeding if you can. I still highly recommend that anime to anyone who hasn't seen it! It will warm your heart! Regardless, please enjoy this chapter!

* * *

The main hall of Asano castle was a familiar sight to Reiko, yet right now, she wanted to be anywhere else. Still, she knew this needed to be done. She just hoped that she would get to leave this room alive, but the glare that Lord Asano was giving her from his raised platform on the opposite side of the room didn't bode well. Particularly when he started screaming.

"Your excuses are wearing my patience thin, Lady Miko!"

"Yes, Lord Asano," Reiko replied, her tone as neutral as possible.

"You abandoned us for quite some time, left us unprotected with no excuses given, and now you crawl back!"

"Yes, Lord Asano."

"I see no reason to welcome you and your _companions_ back into my lands," He said, spitefully, "What have you to offer me now? After all this trouble you have brought down upon my house?"

"My lord," Reiko said with a deep bow, her hundredth it felt since she had arrived, "I would never disgrace your house, for you have welcomed me with open arms when I had nothing. You have made me into the miko that I am."

_Kami…all this groveling is going to throw out my back,_ She groaned inwardly as she straightened.

She knew what this was. She had seen Lord Asano use this kind of abuse on his attendants and other members of his inner circle when they had displeased him. The key was to remain calm and wait until he gave her the opportunity to explain herself. At least the Lieutenant was here, silently encouraging her. It gave her hope that she would be successful, but even if she wasn't, she knew things would be alright.

Sitting beside her were Miroku and Sango. She wanted them with her to back up her side of the story. But more importantly, if things went wrong, and they could go very wrong, then Sango would signal Kirara to bust her way in and they would escape on her back to rejoin the others.

The moment they had been in view of the castle, a small escort of guards took them in. Reiko didn't know what kind of welcome they were in for, but it was a good sign that they had been taken directly to the lord instead of the dungeons or something. Still, Reiko didn't know how much Lord Asano knew or thought he knew. Reiko had no doubt that Naraku had sent off his letter claiming her to be a traitor. She only hoped that if she could get the chance to explain herself, and win back over her ally. She needed him after all – him being their slim chance of finding Hitomi castle.

_But isn't this the exact definition of a hair-brained scheme? Hopefully so hairy it will work…_

"I have no excuses for my absence. But if my lord would allow me to explain, I will share with you a tale of pain, dishonor, and betrayal of the name of Asano." Reiko said with another bow. Lord Asano, tired of yelling, rubbed his chin in thought a while before nodding.

Reiko let out a sigh of relief. He was going to give her a chance.

She didn't waste it. She quickly went over her version of the events he must have already heard from Naraku, though left out some personal details. All he needed to know was that Hitomi castle was under the control of a yokai, a yokai named Naraku who tricked her into coming to kill her. She had escaped to a nearby yokai slayers' village, meeting Sango and Miroku, powerful people in their own right, and they healed her. But more importantly that the yokai in question, Naraku…was the same adviser that had visited Asano Castle on several occasions. It was this bombshell that caused Lord Asano to speak again.

"The advisor from Hitomi Castle, the one cloaked in white fur? He was a yokai?"

"Yes." Reiko nodded.

"How dare you insult one who has been a guest under my roof?!" Lord Asano shouted, his mood shifting once more to anger, "One who has warned us of Inuyasha's plot to kill my daughter?!"

_Okay. Don't panic. Think fast and don't panic. You can do that, right?_

"Indeed. He did so because Inuyasha was his rival in power. By slaying the hanyō, I helped him grow in power." Reiko explained, biting down her panic.

"This is not to be borne!" He shouted, causing the war-hardened lieutenant nearby to actually flinch, "How dare you to accuse a close ally of ours of betrayal!"

Reiko was about to rebuff his accusation as calmly as possible, but another spoke out before she could.

"But father…it is true."

They all turned to the side entrance of the hall as it slid open. There, Princess Sara stood and soon glided into the room. Sara being her usual vision of loveliness, Reiko was unsurprised to hear Miroku gasp from beside her in astonishment. She was about to reach over and elbow him in the gut so he wouldn't get any bright ideas when she saw Sara stand before her father and kneel.

"Father, I kept this from you, but the advisor from Hitomi Castle had led you falsely."

"What?!" He screamed, standing. Remembering the last time he had been so angry with Sara, Reiko stood up as well, coming closer to the princess to protect her.

"That very day when Inuyasha came to kill me, he led you in the wrong direction, thinking you too weak to slay the hanyō yourself. He then forced the miko's hand when he almost tricked me into sacrificing myself to Inuyasha, and she had no choice but to slay the hanyō." Sara told him as Reiko joined her, kneeling beside her. The two of them shared a look before Princess Sara continued, "Please forgive me father…I only thought of my own shame and not the honor of our clan."

"You..!? But…?!" Lord Asano struggled to speak, nearly foaming at the mouth.

Then, a disturbing calm took over him, but Reiko soon realized it was more of a break from reality.

"A yokai…a yokai in my court. My castle."

The room went still. Lord Asano was staring off to some corner as if seeing something the rest of them could not, his eyes wide in silent horror.

After a moment, the lieutenant stood and approached him.

"My lord…?"

"Assemble the guards! Gather the soldiers!" Lord Asano broke his sudden stillness to scream, causing everyone in the room to flinch, "I want every man able to stand patrolling our lands! No! We must buy more men, more weapons! We must protect ourselves! No more of this! No more of the yokai! Miko, you must cleanse my house immediately!"

"My lord, what do you-" The lieutenant tried to speak, but Lord Asano did not give him the chance.

"A plague! They are a plague on our lands! No more! I…I won't have any more of this! They come here, into my home, and mock my weakness!" He exclaimed, looking sickly as he started to pace back and forth. Reiko could see through the thin veil of his anger to the fear it was trying to hide. She was right, his mind was leaving him, and as terrifying as it was to witness, she could not imagine how much worse it was for himself.

_If there is a madness, the Blood Maiden will bring it to the surface_…whispered some terrible voice in Reiko's mind. She shook it away just as Sara stood herself up. Boldly, she put a hand on her father's arm.

"Yes father, I understand. We shall hire more mercenaries and have the Lady Miko cleanse the castle. We shall protect our lands from these monsters. No more shall they lord over us."

Her voice, calm and soothing, brought some kind of reality back to Lord Asano as he looked down at Sara with wide, empty eyes.

"Daughter…my sweet daughter…" He whispered, only to then reach a hand to his feverish brow, exhausted, "I…I will rest now. Lieutenant!"

At the snapping command of his voice, the Lieutenant stepped forward.

"Take care of the rest." Lord Asano commanded, to which the Lieutenant bowed.

"Yes, my lord."

With that, Lord Asano left, taking with him his guards and attendants. Sara, Reiko, the Lieutenant, even Sango and Miroku, waited for what felt like forever until the footsteps of the Lord had retreated far enough before they all let out a sigh of relief. Reiko's scheme had worked. It had actually worked! She wasn't going to be beheaded for treason! Naraku's plot against her had failed!

_Dear Kami…is my luck actually changing? That would be a first._ Reiko chuckled quietly to herself as she stood up.

"Princess Sara, how can I ever thank you?" She asked, looking at her friend. To Reiko's surprise, the Princess's response was to reach out and embrace her. Their difference in station dictated that this kind of affection shouldn't be displayed, but Reiko could not help but wrap her arms around her friend.

"You have saved me many times, Lady Miko. It is about time I returned the favor." She withdrew from Reiko to bestow a smile, but the bright expression soon wavered, "My father grows ill, I can tell. This news has been a great blow to his pride...and, I fear, his mind."

"Yes," Reiko replied, again, trying to keep her tone neutral.

"It would have been worse if he had received Lord Kagewaki's letter that named you as a traitor."

"What?" Reiko flinched, and Princess Sara's smile turned cunning.

"It arrived a week ago. The details listed were disturbing in nature, but I believed not a word." She explained.

Reiko, still utterly confused, glanced over to the Lieutenant. He nodded.

"I was the one to first receive the message, Lady Miko. Upon reading it, I knew it to be false and sent its messenger away without seeing the Lord as he wished. I took the letter to Princess Sara and trusted her guidance on how to proceed. The Lord's…the Lord's mind is not well these days, and I feared he would act rashly."

Reiko did not take his words lightly. The Lieutenant's loyalty, no, his life, belonged to Lord Asano. If he saw fit to betray him this way, even for the greater good, then it meant that Lord Asano truly was going insane. And as worried as Reiko should be about that, she was even more bewildered at their unwavering trust in her.

"We chose to wait until you returned or until we learned of your death. I'm sorry, we could do nothing else but wait." The Lieutenant finished explaining with a bow, and Reiko couldn't take it any longer.

Tears started to sting her eyes, and she reached out to take the Lieutenant's hand. He was surprised at the contact and almost seemed to blush when Reiko also took hold of Princess Sara's hand as well, joining them together.

"You two didn't fall for Naraku's trick…" She whispered, almost laughing.

Naraku's plan had failed. He had not succeeded. He may have wounded her and he may have frightened her, but he still failed when it came to severing her ties to resources and power. Because he didn't count on the people she had met to save her. To _protect _her. Her friends. And as grateful as she was, she promised herself it would never happen again. It was her who should be protecting them. From Naraku. From all yokai. From herself even. She'd grow stronger, she knew she would. She would not burden them ever again if she could help it. She would not ever let them know about the hunger and madness...

"I never trusted that advisor from the first he appeared. His ways spoke of nothing but deceit." The Lieutenant said as he watched Sara bring a comforting arm around the near-weeping miko's shoulders.

"So then, what will you do? About Naraku, I mean? Will your clan go and take revenge for this betrayal?" Miroku spoke up, standing to join them.

"Do?" Sara looked at him, "We will only do what we must to protect ourselves."

"You won't attack Hitomi Castle?" Reiko asked. Sara disappointed her with a shake of her head.

"No. We have not enough men, and my father is still in command. If he wishes only to protect our territory, so be it. As it is, no one knows the way to Hitomi Castle. It is too well hidden."

"Hidden? How?"

"Hitomi was a territory plagued by many troubles in years past. The clan had learned to trust few with their secrets. No one outside of the Hitomi clan knows of the location of their fortress these days. I am sorry."

_Damn…that's probably why Naraku chose to take over that clan. He knew it would be too well hidden for any of us to find…_

Reiko hadn't hoped for much, but she at least wanted to find out some information regarding Naraku's location. That's how she had convinced everyone to come back with her to Asano Castle. Inuyasha would be furious at the waste of time, and yet, Reiko did not see it as a waste. In a horribly twisted way, this was for the better. She did not think she or any of the others were actually strong enough to face Naraku just yet – all their encounters with him so far having been near-deadly or lucky enough to have been survived. No, she needed to be stronger. Then she would make him regret ever touching her…

"Even so, I would not have my father waste our men fighting such a creature. They have no skills for it." Sara continued before turning to face both Miroku and Sango, "The Lady Miko introduced you as a yokai slayer and a monk, correct? I assume you both are masters in the art of slaying yokai?"

In unison, both Miroku and Sango bowed to the Princess.

"Then I wish to hire you." She commanded, surprising everyone, "Kill this Naraku. Kill him for the grief he has caused my clan and the Lady Miko."

"Princess…" The Lieutenant muttered, a shining admiration in his eyes.

"Princess, he has our grief to pay for as well." Sango told her with a bow, "You can rest assured; it will be done."

"Good." The Princess nodded, only then to look away in embarrassment, "Now, as for your payment…"

Reiko was about to speak up. She knew that the Asano clan could not afford to hire more mercenaries and slayers. Not without taxing the villagers into starvation. But Miroku held up a hand to quiet the Princess before she could continue.

"Please, Princess, do not trouble yourself with such." He told her before gesturing to himself and Sango, "We shall do as you bid gladly. For as the slayer said, Naraku has grieved us as well."

For his generosity, Princess Sara became at a loss for words. Reiko too. She hadn't expected this from Miroku, being a greedy conman and all. But just when her opinion about him started to improve, it was dashed away when he moved closer to the Princess in a bold fashion. Immediately, Reiko's stomach started to sink.

_Oh no…_

"We need no material things from you. We ask only one thing. Rather, I speak for myself, Princess, for in my eyes there is only one worthy enough prize, and that is you." Miroku reached to clasp the Princess's hand between his own, and Reiko tried to scramble over to break them up before it was too late. She already saw the Lieutenant reaching for the sword at his side.

"Will you…have my first-born child?"

Too late.

* * *

"You're lucky."

"I know."

"You're extremely lucky."

"I _know_," Miroku repeated, rubbing the back of his head. There was a tender sore spot that he had earned while he was being repeatedly kicked by Reiko and Sango.

"The lieutenant was about to kill you. If I hadn't interfered, we'd be carrying your head back in a bloodied bag." Reiko continued, fuming as they walked down the road towards Hajimari.

"Yes, I kno-"

"You know, you know. But do you learn?" Reiko interrupted, "No, you do not."

"Making such a request of a noble lady…have you no shame, monk?" Sango said scornfully, glaring at the back of Miroku's head liked she wanted to kick it again. Kirara also seemed to disapprove and let out a sharp mewl at the Monk. The nekomata had joined them just as they left the castle, eager to be reunited with Sango and glad that her services weren't needed for a rescue.

"I have said I am sorry. It's just that the princess was so beautiful and kind and had such a lovely pair of-"

"She's not only a princess, but she's also my friend. I can't believe you thought you could get away with it!" Reiko cut him off. From beside her, Sango's scowl only seemed to deepen. Reiko had been happy the slayer sided with her, happier still that she got to see this side of the monk before he attempted anything with her. Surprisingly though, Miroku had not made a move with Sango yet, at least as far as Reiko knew. Perhaps he was giving her space, knowing she needed time to grieve and heal.

Even perverts had morals it seemed. At least some of the time.

"Forgive me. Perhaps I was overcome with relief that your troubles with Naraku have been resolved so peacefully. It must be nice, having companions such as the Princess watching over you." Miroku said, smoothly changing the topic.

"Yes," Reiko admitted, only to sigh, "Shame that the Asano Clan could not help us locate Hitomi Castle though…"

"Never fear. We shall travel back to the territory soon, and see if Sango's memory cannot be jogged. Regardless, I am certain that if we continue to hunt for the shards of the Shikon no Tama, we shall eventually come across Naraku once more."

"True…" Reiko said, only to slow to a stop on the road. The other two walked ahead for a little while until they noticed she lagged behind.

"Lady Miko? Is something wrong?" Sango asked.

Reiko couldn't look at them.

"You guys know I am not coming with you, right?"

"Is that so? Well, Kagome will be disappointed." Miroku said, surprisingly nonplused.

He must have guessed this was coming. He had to patrol alongside Inuyasha for the duration of their stay in the yokai slayers' village and saw the amount of yokai that could be drawn to her presence if precautions weren't taken. He knew that traveling on the open road with them would only invite trouble. Sango too seemed to understand, as she had been told by both Reiko and Kagome the whole of the situation regarding the Blood Maiden's curse. She had expressed sympathy for Reiko, as did Kirara. The nekomata's strange intelligence allowed her to understand the turn in conversation and caused her to leap from Sango's shoulders to Reiko's, curling about her neck to offer a comforting purr.

_'Blood Maiden…poor Blood Maiden…'_

"It's for the best. I am a burden. None of you have the strength to look after me and yourselves." Reiko said, more to convince herself than the others as she scratched Kirara's chin.

"While I would argue against that," Miroku spoke, finally causing Reiko to look up, "I understand your reasons. Breaking free of your curse must come first."

Reiko smiled at him and Sango, silently thanking them for their understanding. They weren't the ones she was worried about convincing however…

They walked on down the road that led to Hajimari, and Reiko couldn't help but grow excited. It felt like she was returning home after a long trip – a hellish, painful, soul-crushing trip – and couldn't wait to see her hut and Rin and Chie. During her time away, she had made some plans. She and Rin would start their own herb garden so Reiko could make her own salves, plus it would add some flavor to their meals. Rin would help her with the chores, but Reiko's main priority was to start teaching her to read and write. Education was a powerful tool, especially for a woman in these times.

She also hoped Rin had liked the crayons and coloring book she had given her before leaving. Maybe next time Reiko went into the future, she would bring her back a stuffed animal. A cute little puppy maybe, as she seemed like a dog person…

_You cannot live among others without bringing them harm one way or another, for wherever you go, you will be followed by your fate. This fate of madness and hunger and greed. It is your purpose. _

Reiko shivered at the unbidden thought. She knew it was her own inner doubt, but for some reason it took on the voice of Naraku. She hated it. Hated how much he got to her. As much as she tried not the think about it, what he, Kikyo, and Myoga told her weighed heavily on her mind and heart. But she chose to ignore it all when she saw Kagome, Inuyasha, and Shippo waiting up ahead for them on the road.

"Hi! Over here!" Kagome called out from where they were gathered, right next to her parked bicycle. She ran over to meet Reiko and the others, smiling ear to ear.

"I'm so glad everything went alright. We were so worried."

Reiko had called Kagome over the walkie the instant she could, letting them know the good news. Well, good news to her, as she wasn't labeled a traitor. But bad news for Inuyasha. Which he let be known with a loud scoff.

"Feh. _We?_ _We _wasted a bunch of time here. So let's get going, yeah?"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed, throwing him a dirty look. He had been a nightmare to deal with ever since he heard that Reiko had failed to get the location of Hitomi castle – the only reason he even put up with them going to this backwater territory.

"What? I'm right! This was a waste of time! Right Sango?" He pressed the slayer, who's expression grew stern. He probably thought her thirst for revenge would have her agreeing with him.

"No one's leaving. Not today at least." Reiko stated firmly, earning everyone's attention, "We have traveled a long way, and it would be best if you all rested for the night in Hajimari. It will give Sango the chance to heal more, and it will give me time to arrange supplies for your journey in the morning."

Most everyone looked relieved to hear it. It had been a long way over to Hajimari, and they were still tired from their encounter with Naraku.

"Fuck that! We're all leaving right now!" Inuyasha declared, picking up Kagome's bike and putting it over his shoulder. Reiko's brow arched at him curiously. She knew that Kagome was still under the impression that Reiko would leave with them, but was he expecting her to come along too? For as much as he called her annoying, he seemed to have grown used to her.

Dare she say, _tolerant?_

But before anyone could make up their minds on whether to stay or go, a voice called out further down the road.

"Lady Miko! Oh, Lady Miko, at last!"

"G-Genzo?!" Reiko panicked, head swiveling about to see the old man, accompanied by some other excited villagers, coming down the road to meet her. How did they even know she was coming?

_Nevermind that. What's gonna happen when they see that three out of my six companions are yokai? I just cleared my good reputation!_ Reiko's mind panicked.

Looking towards Shippo and Kirara, she hissed at them.

"Scatter! Quick!"

"R-right!" Shippo nodded, doing as she said. He was a good boy and knew to listen to her. Kirara surprisingly left without any protest either. She wished Inuyasha could leave with them, but it seemed Genzo had already seen him. With no choice, she started to improvise.

Taking out a spare cloth from her basket, she started wrapping Inuyasha's ears back with the makeshift headband.

"W-what are you doing?" Inuyasha frowned, turning red as she practically embraced him as she worked. Reiko hardly minded his discomfort as she then whispered to him.

"You're dead, remember? So unless you're willing to play dead, you will shut up and not bring attention to yourself, okay?"

Even with his ears hidden, he still looked very suspicious with his sharp nails, golden eyes, and startlingly white hair, but it was already too late to do anything else as Genzo and the other villagers finally joined their group.

"Lady Miko! Oh, what a relief that you have finally returned!" He smiled, practically weeping.

"Has something gone wrong Genzo?" Reiko asked, looking over the faces of the villagers for a sign as to why they came all the way out here to see her.

"Gone wrong? Gone wrong?!" He exclaimed suddenly, "Everything! That's what's wrong! How could you do this to us?"

Reiko frowned, not appreciating his tone, "Genzo, I was delayed by business in Hitomi Castle. I was-"

"Battling with a yokai named Naraku, yes, yes, I know." Genzo waved her words away with his hand. Until now, he had ignored Inuyasha and the others, but Inuyasha had to spoil that as he then shouted at the old man.

"What? How the hell do you know about Naraku?!"

"Word travels fast from the castle," Genzo explained with a frown as he then took in Inuyasha and Kagome's appearance, both of them unusual looking, "Lady Miko, I do not mean to pry, but, while I was aware you were traveling with a monk and yokai slayer…just who might these strange folks be?"

"They're…relatives. From my family's shrine." Reiko explained quickly, gesturing to Kagome, "This is Kagome, my cousin."

"Oh, such a charming beauty. I see the family resemblance now." Genzo immediately smiled, instantly liking the girl by proxy to her relationship with Reiko. Kagome seemed flattered at the praise, but when Genzo looked back to Inuyasha, his words weren't so charming.

"But you…you don't look anything like our Lady Miko. Just what is your name boy?"

"What the fuck is it to you, old man?" Inuyasha growled. Kagome, on reflex, started to berate him.

"Inuya-!"

Reiko's hand slapped itself over Kagome's mouth to keep her from saying more.

"Yaya." She finished, ignoring Kagome's withering glare. Inuyasha was a name known in her village – the scourge related to Lord Sesshomaru that Reiko had supposedly _killed_ – so she'd deal with an annoyed Kagome later.

"His name is…Yaya?" Genzo asked suspiciously. Inuyasha is about to speak out to correct them both when Reiko slapped a hand over his mouth as well.

"Yeah. Yaya."

Genzo's eyes narrowed for a moment, causing Reiko to worry if he saw through this obvious lie. But then he started to laugh.

"Ah! I see! He must have foreign blood, yes? Well, that explains his strange appearance."

Again, it seemed like Inuyasha was going to protest as he pulled himself away from Reiko, but Miroku came to the rescue and hit the back of the hanyō's head with the end of his staff, silencing him.

"How right you are, my good man." The monk smiled, his charms further swaying Genzo.

"Well, now that introductions are out of the way, we must hurry Lady Miko."

"Why Genzo? You still haven't explained what's wrong?" Reiko frowned, letting her hand drop from Kagome.

"Oh, how could you Lady Miko?" Genzo began to fret, "After all our careful planning! Have you even been practicing your kagura dance while you were away? And oh, we barely have enough time to make certain your ceremonial robe fits you!"

_Ceremonial robe? Kagura dance? What the hell is he…oh no. Oh, Kami…please no…_

"The Spring Equinox Festival, it's tonight, isn't it?" Reiko whispered in horror. Genzo nodded and reached a hand behind her back to guide her towards Hajimari, she numbed enough by shock to allow him.

"We best hurry. The food and game stalls need your approval. Oh, and you also have to bless stage before you perform."

"Stage…?" Reiko whimpered, feeling sick to her stomach.

* * *

"Lady Miko! Slow down!" Hanae fretted, following after the rushing Reiko while desperately trying to keep her clothes from being muddied. Following after her was Rin, carrying Chie in her arms, making for a strange parade. Reiko, weighed down by not only her traditional miko robes but also a cumbersomely large chihaya, already felt slowed down too much as it was.

"I'm sorry Hanae, but I need to hurry." Reiko insisted as she continued to march forward, holding on to a large pot. It was filled with cooked rice, the best she could manage while Hanae measured and dressed her. It was near sunset, meaning Reiko had been in the village for five hours now. The yokai of the forest no doubt knew of her return and were probably very hungry after her long absence. She needed to feed them before they caused trouble.

"If you do not slow down, you will fall. If you fall, you will dirty your robes. If you dirty your robes, I will have no choice but to grab you by your ear and throw you into the river!" Hanae threatened.

Reiko came to a terrified halt. It gave Hanae enough time to catch up to her, and together they continued along the street slowly.

Suddenly, Reiko was smirking.

"I missed you too Hanae." She said, ignoring the glare the old woman gave her, "How were things while I was away?"

"Quiet, if worrisome. We did not know if you would be coming back." Hanae admitted.

"Of course I was going to come back!" Reiko said a bit too loudly, turning towards Rin on her left with an apologetic smile, "I just…I just got a little sidetracked for a bit. But I'm here to stay. Trust me."

Rin only stared up at her, not understanding the promise that underlay Reiko's words. The little girl was just happy that Reiko had finally returned, because while Hanae was nice and all, she wasn't as fun or affectionate as Reiko was. As such, Rin hardly left Reiko's side ever since Genzo had shoved her into her hut to get dressed for her performance after having dragged her around most of the day to give final approval to everything. Reiko thought it cute though, even when it came time for her to get changed and Rin refused to let go of her sleeve.

"Just where are we going anyway? You have to get to the stage at sundown." Hanae asked as they continued walking. Reiko shrugged.

"I want Rin to meet some people."

"What kind of people?"

They all rounded a corner, and while there were more people bustling about than normal due to the festival, they were surprised by a large line blocking the street. It seemed all the young women in the village had gathered here for some reason, and as Reiko's eyes followed the line to its queue, she understood why.

"Oh, Master Monk, will I really have so many children?" A girl blushed as she asked. Sitting in front of her on a bench was Miroku, holding her hand. He looked up from the palm he had been reading to give the girl a sly look.

"Yes, but it is prudent to begin now. Do not delay, if you do, your fortune may be changed for the worst. So…will you bear my child?"

_Dear Kami…he has to be the horniest man on the planet, past or present. I wouldn't be surprised if he has tried to knock up every girl from here to Hokkaido!_ Reiko growled to herself as she stomped her way to the front of the line. Rin and Hanae flanked her, and while Hanae wished to protest again about her dirtying her robes, she saw that the Lady Miko was on the warpath.

However, before Reiko could make her displeasure known, Sango swiftly came to the rescue.

"Monk…you are too bold." She growled at Miroku, grinding her gigantic boomerang into the back of his head painfully. From right next to her, Kagome shook her head.

"He really is, isn't he?"

Miroku only could laugh nervously, but he kept holding onto the village girl's hand. She and the others in line were very confused by this development, but Reiko came over and started to wave them away.

"Sumi, Yua, Hina, all of you, go on. I would have a private word with the _Master_ Monk."

The girls pouted but obeyed their Lady Miko. When they left, Reiko turned to Hanae.

"That means you too. I'll have my cousin help me to the stage Hanae, thank you."

Hanae's glare would have chipped ice, but Reiko stood her ground.

"Since when did you get the gall to order me around?" She huffed, but soon she was walking off, "Even so, I think Genzo could use a hand before he worries himself to death over the final preparations. Just don't be late to the stage, or else I may end up a widow this night."

When Hanae was out of sight, Reiko let out a sigh. She had been meaning to get back to the others for hours now, but Hanae and Genzo were tenacious. She wouldn't have long to speak with them, and tried to hurry, when Miroku recovered himself from the blow Sango dealt him.

"Why Reiko…you are a vision of perfection!" He exclaimed, looking her up and down admirably.

Reiko rolled her eyes but, despite herself, she was somewhat flattered. This was perhaps the most dressed up she had ever been in her life. The kimono-like chihaya that was draped over her miko robes was a beautiful and delicate white, lightly decorated with red-stitched sakura blossoms that added to its elegance. Her face was powdered, her lips and cheeks tinged with rouge, her lashes darkened, and her hair tied back from her face with ornate hairpins and long ribbons. She wished the rest of her family could see her, but it was enough to see Kagome's proud smile.

"He's right Reiko. You're beautiful."

"Never mind that." She said with a blush, shoving the heavy pot she had been carrying into Miroku's arms, "We don't have long. Miroku, Sango, I need you guys to take this to the forest. Just past the barrier."

She turned and pointed out towards the direction of her usual feeding spot for the local yokai,

"Leave it for the yokai to eat, it should calm them so they don't bother the others outside of the barrier. After this festival is over, we'll all go to my hut and organize supplies. I've already been asking around for some favors, so there should be plenty enough food to last you all a couple weeks or so."

"What about Inuyasha and Shippo? Do they have to stay in the woods all night?" Kagome asked, sounding worried. Reiko couldn't blame her, as Inuyasha was no doubt picking on Shippo this very moment, but since Kirara was with them she hoped the nekomata would make them behave themselves.

"I can't afford to take down my barrier. I…I don't know if I have enough power to put it back up after you all leave. I'm sorry." Reiko answered, trying not to let any worry seep into her voice. While she had healed from Naraku's attack, her reiryoku still felt as weak as it had while she was staying in the slayers' village. She still didn't know why it had not recovered, but as she was now safe inside her barrier, she tried not to worry about it this moment.

"Anyway, I want you all to meet someone," Reiko announced and looked down at Rin. The girl was still glued to her side, slightly hidden from the others by the folds of her robes. With a gentle hand on her back, Reiko nudged her forward as much as the little girl was comfortable with.

"This is Rin. And the chicken is Chie."

"Aw…she's adorable!" Kagome immediately cooed, coming closer. Reiko was happy that Rin didn't shy away from her, and stroked her hair.

"She's not very talkative. But don't let that fool you. She has an attitude." Reiko told them with a chuckle. She never knew a sulk could be thrown silently, but that's what Rin did when she tried to express to Hanae that she wanted her hair done up like Reiko's when they were dressing her. Reiko pacified her with a new kosode to wear to the festival and by braiding her hair up herself.

"Rin, these are some friends of mine. Miroku the monk. Sango the slayer. And Kagome…the cousin." Reiko said to Rin, pointing to each.

"Ouch." Kagome frowned, but by then the little's girls name sounded familiar to her, "Wait, so this is_ the_ Rin? The one who saved you from drowning?"

"Yeah. I kinda...adopted her." Reiko said, surprising herself with how easily she said it. Kagome's jaw went slack.

"What? You did not! Your dad's gonna flip! You're too young to have a kid!"

"Actually-" Miroku tried to interject, but then something hit him over the back of the head yet again. Oh so casually, Sango started to walk away from the group and towards the forest.

"Come on Monk. Let's go do as the Lady Miko bid."

"Right. Coming." Miroku sighed, cradling the pot of food to his chest as he followed.

_Hmm…I wonder…I just wonder if maybe…nah. Sango is too good for him and knows it._ Reiko smirked to herself as she watched them leave.

"Well, come on. Let's go to the festival." She announced to Rin and Kagome, grabbing their hands and leading them away. With the yokai about to be fed, the barrier strong, and Inuyasha nearby, Reiko felt safer than she had in a long time and wanted to enjoy herself for once. Better, she wanted to enjoy some well-deserved time with Kagome and Rin. She had a feeling the two of them would get along, and oddly enough, Reiko wanted to show off to Kagome how much of a good girl Rin was.

Together they walked over to the main street of the village, and were awed. Reiko had seen it earlier when she had been making rounds with Genzo to give everything a final approval, but seeing the festival in full swing was something else. There were stalls lining the street on either side, the sound of games or the smell of food emanating from them. Stretched above and woven down the entire lane were glowing lanterns, and silhouetted by them were the villagers dressed in their best.

"This is…this is something." Kagome breathed out in amazement.

"Isn't it? Genzo worked so hard." Reiko smiled, but it quickly went away.

She could feel…eyes. Sharp ones, piercing right through her. Immediately she looked over towards the dark forest that surrounded the village. She wanted very much to ignore the instinct that told her something was out there, watching her, but it would not be quieted. As it was, Reiko was being watched, but she soon saw it was not from anything in the woods, but by the people that passed by her.

Not people. Men.

She didn't like their stares. She knew most of them in passing and had never felt uncomfortable around any of them before. But the way they looked at her now, their eyes almost seemed somehow darker in shade. She could feel those dark eyes on her, like insects crawling over her skin.

_Eyes…eyes of greed and madness. They follow you. Can't you feel them? Don't you want to make them stop? You can make them stop…_

Reiko violently shook her thoughts away. She refused to let this be spoiled for her. She tried to recover herself with an awkward laugh when she saw Kagome was looking at her in concern, sensing how tense she suddenly became.

"Can't say I'm looking forward to my contribution, though."

Kagome relaxed, and squeezed Reiko's hand.

"You'll be fine. You took ballet, didn't you? When you were six?"

"Yeah. For two weeks. Then I arabesqued my foot right into my instructor's eye."

The two of them laughed together.

"I remember that! It wasn't long after that you and your dad moved away. After…" Kagome trailed off, and just as soon as it had arrived, the good mood was gone.

"After mom died." Reiko finished for her.

Kagome looked away from her, sorry to have brought the subject up. It served as a reminder to Reiko that there was another uncomfortable discussion she needed to have with her cousin. With a sigh, she let go of Kagome's hand to crouch down and face Rin.

"Rin? You see that stall over there? The ring toss?" Rin glanced where Reiko pointed, and nodded, "If you can win me a prize, I'll make your favorite for dinner tonight. What do you say?"

Rin didn't say anything, but by the way she bolted off, Reiko knew they had a deal. Chie followed after the little girl like it was her chick, and briefly Reiko felt jealous. It would seem while she had been away, the chicken had grown more attached to Rin than herself. She'd have to spoil the bird with some good feed to get back in her favor.

Standing, Reiko turned to face her cousin. She knew it had to be done, and that in the end, she would make Kagome see reason, but she hoped to avoid an argument.

"Kagome…I…"

"Reiko, I think you should stay here." Kagome interrupted before Reiko could even think of what to say.

"What?" She frowned.

"Well, it's safer, isn't it? If your barrier can keep even Inuyasha out, then I'm sure you'd be safer here from Naraku than with us, at least for right now," Kagome shrugged, trying to look unbothered by what she said. Even so, she couldn't look Reiko in the eyes, "Besides, for whatever weird reason, the people here think you're their leader, right? And that old man and woman, they seem to be looking after you. And Rin…"

Kagome looked off towards the direction Rin went. Looking over, Reiko watched with her as Rin ended up winning herself a little wooden horse toy for five ring tosses in a row. It looked like it would be mushrooms for dinner tonight then.

"I'd think she'd miss you if you left the village to go traveling with us." Kagome said with a sigh, "Besides, you said it yourself, you have responsibilities here and people counting on you. And you're nowhere near done with your training with Kaede, so I'm afraid you can't come with us."

She turned from Reiko as if to pout, but Reiko knew that Kagome was trying to keep herself from crying. Her little cousin really was worried for her, but it made Reiko happy she also had faith in her decision. From behind, Reiko wrapped her arms around Kagome.

"Thank you for understanding." She whispered.

"Just…I'm worried about you. I don't want to leave you alone." Kagome whispered back.

"I won't be. And neither will you." The two women joined hands again and together left to go watch Rin collect her prize.

* * *

It was the moment Reiko had been dreading. Even more than facing the possibility of being beheaded. In all honestly, Reiko still saw that as preferable. But as it was, she had no choice, and climbed the stairs up to the elevated stage.

It had been built right in the middle of the market square, with posts at all corners to suspend a long string of glowing lanterns. The brightness of them kept Reiko from seeing too much of the faces in the crowd that had gathered around her, but what she couldn't see her imagination supplied. Somewhere in that crowd was Kagome and Rin, silently cheering her on. Miroku and Sango had briefly returned to say they were going to join Inuyasha and Shippo for a while. Miroku made it sound like he wasn't in the mood for festivities, but she knew he was giving an excuse for Sango. It was understandable if the slayer didn't want to be around people right now. And at least this way Inuyasha would be able to pick on Shippo all night.

_Alright, let's get this over with, shall we?_ Reiko asked herself, her throat going dry.

Reiko stood in the center of the stage, her chihaya spread about her like a white blossom. In one hand she held a kagura suzu, an instrument of twelve bells set into a handle with three tiers, which she was expected to chime in sync with her movements. Trailing from it was a length of colorful ribbons, which she allowed to drape over her opposite hand. This was the first position. Silence fell over the crowd as the sun finally set itself, and Reiko knew it was time to begin.

She turned a half-circle, letting the ribbons fall from her hand like delicate petals. Bringing the suzu above her head, she twisted her wrist, and all twelve bells softly chimed. She cast the suzu in circles above her head, making another turn, each movement a contained performance. Every step and turn of her wrist had meaning, and she could not afford to miss a single one.

Reiko remembered seeing a kagura performance at the Higurashi shrine once, long ago when her father led it alongside grandpa. The dance was so calculated and yet so feeling, and she tried her best to copy it now. Of course, for all his fretting, Genzo had informed her that the local dance here was more freeform, so long as each movement looked good. She tried to let that be a comfort to her, and let the chime of the bells bring out what little dancing instinct she had.

Picking up the ribbons again, Reiko spun quickly about, letting them and the folds of her robes splay out from her body. She then lowered herself to a crouch, as if about to kneel, only to then turn sharply and point the bells to the sky. After a few more turns, she finally did fall to her knees, arms drawing a circle with the bells, only to then bend her body in a backwards arch as far as she could bear it, like a taut bow. Her robes and hair spilled about her and, despite the many layers she was wearing, Reiko suddenly felt bare.

It…was not a bad feeling. This dance was a blessing after all, she the conduit for the kami, a divine messenger. She stood herself back up, turning right, left, left, right, making smooth brushstroke motions with the suzu. Everything came easier to her now, and she no longer had to concentrate as hard as she did. She just moved. Her body seemed to know what to do, and she let it do as it pleased as her mind settled into a kind of peace.

She knew that everyone's eyes were on her, including those men who had made her feel so uncomfortable before, but now she was above them and they could not harm her. Nothing could. Not while her body burned with so much power. Reiko could feel it, her reiryoku returning to her and pulsating alongside her heart. It had grown stronger in its absence. Strong enough that Reiko wondered if she really did stand a chance to become as powerful as Midoriko. More powerful, even. So much so that nothing could touch her…and everything around her would be safe and purified and good…and she would be strong.

Reiko hadn't realized the crowd was cheering until long after she had stopped her dance. She was panting, sweating under the lights of the lanterns, and was sure that her makeup was running. But she didn't care. She was going to hold on to this good feeling.

Smiling, Reiko waved to the crowd, and began to work her way off stage. But as she turned to head towards the stairs, that's when she saw it.

A figure cloaked in white, standing at the edge of the forest. At the sight of it, her heartbeat even faster, though not in exhilaration. In fear.

_Naraku…_

He was here. She didn't know how, but he was here. Standing there at the edge of her barrier's reach, watching her. Blinking just once, the figure was gone, and she might have thought herself crazy if she hadn't learned time and time again to trust her gut instinct.

Reiko moved quickly. Dropping the suzu to gather up the folds of her robes, she bolted. Jumping off of the stage, she didn't need to bother telling the crowd to part for her. They stepped aside for her as if she was pushing them back with the force of her mind. She ignored the people who called her name and left the festival, wove her way through the village, and towards the river that separated the forest from her. She waded through without a second thought and soon was in the woods. She stopped, her lungs screaming for a sip of air.

Everything seemed darker to her, her eyes still accustomed to the bright lantern light that illuminated her stage. She turned in circles as she stumbled deeper into the trees, neverminding the little voice that told her this was a bad idea. She should have brought Inuyasha or Miroku with her, but she couldn't depend on them right now. Not ever again.

"Show yourself." She whispered, only to then scream out, "I said show yourself, you coward! I'm not afraid of you!"

Reiko started running again, her eyes searching every shadow, every suspicious shape.

"I won't be your plaything you bastard! Whatever you have planned, I won't fall for it! You can't make me!"

She stopped again, unable to push herself further. But in the corner of her eye, she saw it. The white. Turning sharply towards it, she caught it briefly, but this time she could see its eyes. Unnatural eyes; like golden embers, like flint sparks, setting fire to her body and mind. She wanted to shrink away from them, their gaze too intense. But didn't Naraku have red eyes? Eyes like blood? Whose eyes were these then?

Regardless, Reiko forced herself to stand her ground.

"You can't make me. Curse or not, you can't make me. I'm not a flame for the moths. I'm not living dead. I'm not bait. I'm…I'm a miko. And I'll gain strength my way. I will. I'll gain my heart's desire _my_ way." She said, whispering to herself before again finding voice enough to scream, "Never again, do you hear me?! You'll never have the upper hand on me again! I will become stronger! Stronger than you! Stronger than Midoriko! And then nothing will touch me ever again! Nothing! Least of all you!"

Her voice echoed out into the night, banishing the eyes. She had not seen where they had run off to, but some part of her knew whatever it had been was gone. Weakened by the encounter, she fell to her knees. Briefly she thought of Hanae getting upset that she was ruining her robes, but Reiko was just too exhausted to care.

Everything settled into stillness. It made Reiko wonder why she even came out here. Was she losing her mind? Had she really seen something out here? In the end she supposed it hardly mattered. What did was that she could feel her reiryoku retreating further inside her, hiding itself away once again. Its absence left her feeling weak, the euphoria she had at its return replaced with hollowness. Why was it that when her desire to grow stronger was greater than ever, she felt her weakest? What was she doing wrong?

_Please Kami,_ her mind whispered, _please…won't you tell me what I did to deserve this?_

"Reiko!"

Hearing her name being called, Reiko gasped. Reality seemed to crash into her, and she was brought back to the present. She tried to stand and straighten her appearance, but she wasn't fast enough and soon a concerned Kagome, Rin, and Genzo found her.

"Reiko! Reiko, what happened? Why did you run?" Kagome asked. Reiko, glad that at least she hadn't started sobbing, tried to shrug off the concern.

"I thought…I thought I saw something. I'm sorry." She apologized, letting Rin grab her hand to help her up.

"Saw what?" Kagome frowned.

"Oh, I'm sure it was nothing. I just wanted to get away, you know? Stage fright and all that."

"Nothing? So you got your robes dirty over _nothing?_" Genzo fretted, sounding just like his wife. But then he started laughing, "Oh, what does it matter now. The dance is done, and you were perfect!"

"I was?" Reiko asked, feeling a bit numb from her panic. She couldn't even remember the dance now. Had she really done it? It was over? Without argument, she let the three start leading her back to the village.

"Oh, the most perfect vision of loveliness and holiness I have ever seen! This year's harvest will be our greatest yet! I know it!" Genzo praised, and Reiko managed to work up a smile. It grew genuine when Kagome elbowed her gently.

"Told you you'd do okay."

Reiko breathed a sigh of relief. Whatever happened just now, it was over with. And no one knew about her brief lapse of sanity. She wondered, passively, if being a conduit for madness meant one had to be mad themselves. But she filed that thought away when Kagome glanced over her, frowning.

"Are you really alright? You look…exhausted."

Reiko's response was to grab her cousin's hand, and Rin's, and hold them tightly.

"I am. That dance took a lot out of me. I'm glad it's over with."

"Oh, Lady Miko, please," Chided Genzo ahead of them, "I am aware of how much you didn't like the idea of dancing the Kagura, but this has truly a blessing for all of us. After all, the origin of the Kagura is the reason we celebrate the Spring Equinox."

Reiko, needing a distraction, decided to humor him.

"Really? I didn't know that."

Genzo stopped to turn and face her with a serious frown.

"Don't you know the story of the Kagura? I thought you would, of all people."

Reiko glanced at Kagome, who only shrugged. On her own, Reiko combed through her memories. She had read something about the kagura in an old myth, she was sure of it. It took her a while to remember which it had been.

"It had to do with Amaterasu hiding in the cave, right?"

"Yes," Genzo answered, before going into a monologue to keep them company as they returned to the village.

"One day, whilst weaving on her loom, Amaterasu befell a horrid attack by her brother Susano-O. Infuriated by how beautiful and beloved she was, Susano-O killed her favorite mare and tossed it into her weaving room, ruining all the looms and projects she had created. In the chaos one of her attendants was killed and Amaterasu was hurt, causing the gentle goddess to flee her palace. Amaterasu sought refuge in a cave within the mountains, refusing to shine her light and joy upon the world anymore.

Slowly, the Earth began to wither and die, causing yokai to crawl from the underworld and wreak their own chaos upon the surface. Those were dark times, and humanity was on the edge of extinction. Many prayed to the kami to save them, but even the kami were powerless to bring Amaterasu out from her cave. But then Ame-no-Uzume, the goddess of the dawn and of revelry, led the other gods in a wild dance and persuaded Amaterasu to emerge to see what the ruckus was all about. The kagura dance, so beautiful and memorizing, brought the sun back to the world."

Reiko again glanced at Kagome, but her cousin wasn't paying as much attention as she was to the story. Reiko had heard it before, obviously, but hearing it now cast a new light on things. Yokai were very much real, so maybe the tales of the kami were real too? Her curiosity was forgotten when Genzo stopped to look back at her, looking serious again.

"It is the same with you. As I have said, you have brought light back to what was once dark here in Hajimari."

Reiko had to resist rolling her eyes. Thankfully Genzo missed it as he glanced over to Kagome.

"Maybe you two are a decedent of hers. You are both beautiful enough."

"What are you talking about?" Reiko asked just to be polite. They were at the river now, and Reiko picked Rin up to carry her across. The small girl now eye level with her, Reiko noticed there were some twigs in Rin's hair. She must have got them tangled in there when she had run out with the others to find her. Had Rin really been that worried? Reiko started to pick out the pesky things as Genzo continued to chat away.

"It is said that the Kagura was one of the sacred dances preformed only for the Imperial Court by a band of mikos who were descendants of Ame-no-Uzume. They were the only ones who knew how to perform it, and eventually taught it to others. They were very powerful, their reiryoku knowing no bounds. They were called the Blood Maidens I believe and, they–"

_"What?!"_ Reiko and Kagome screamed in sudden unison.

* * *

AN: Poor Reiko. Her encounter with Naraku and the yokai spirit in Midoriko's cave has left her quite a bit traumatized. And as for what Genzo has revealed, a lot of it is actually based on the actual myth of Amaterasu and the cave. The kagura dance was created by Ame-no-Uzume in her attempts to lure the sun goddess out of the cave, and the dance was performed at the Imperial court by mikos who were supposedly Ame-no-Uzume's descendants. Them being called Blood Maiden's is obviously my own twist. Honestly, this was another chapter that I had been wanting to write for some time. I planned on it being much earlier in fact, but I figured we needed another breather chapter before the next arch and this suited.

Speaking of the next arch, please join Reiko in the next chapter as she falls back into the rhythm of living in Hajimari. Her days are busy, but when a familiar face shows up in her village, things begin to spiral out of control. And Sesshomaru's not having such a good time either, what with a little mute girl bothering him while he is trying to recover from his latest defeat…

(also, holy shit, 400 favs, my god, 400 favs, you are all so sweet!)


	18. Reiko's Smile and Sesshomaru's Snarl

**Chapter 18; Reiko's Smile and Sesshomaru's Snarl:**

Well, we are now finally on to the anticipated episode 35! Oh boy, it has taken a while to get to this! I know my word count for this story is ridiculous given how little we are into the anime, but the pace will pick up soon. I hope it was worth the wait though. We kind of bounce around in this chapter as far as perspectives go, with Reiko, Rin, and Sesshomaru all having their own parts in this chapter, but I wanted to involve each of them as we enter into this important milestone for them all. As such, it is more introspective than action, but that is coming soon, I promise. On that note, please enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Evening was coming, and Reiko needed to hurry. She still had so much to do, and little light left to do it in. It seemed no matter how she rushed about, there was always more that needed to get done. The past several weeks since her return to Hajimari were spent in a breathless blur, an unending pattern of chores, training, and travel.

She found she preferred it that way, oddly enough. It was nice to be busy. It kept her mind wandering to the things she'd prefer not to reflect on. As such, despite the heaviness of her half-lidded eyes, Reiko happily carried the hefty pot of still steaming food into the forest.

_'Blood Maiden…Blood Maiden…' _The yokai called out to her as they met her at the usual feeding spot. She placed the pot on the ground and smiled up at them as they approached.

"I know, I know. I'm late. Just a bit sluggish today, that's all."

They didn't pay attention to her excuse as they all dove for the food. Some of them barely took the time to chew. Their numbers had tripled over the past few weeks, but Reiko still made plenty enough for them all.

"Honestly, you all act like I'm starving you." Reiko chuckled as she settled herself down on the ground for a moment. As was customary by now, a few of the yokai came over to her, looking for affection. The kamaitachi nestled against her as usual, along with some kappas, and a few serpentine ones that she did not know the name of.

"You guys are just a bunch of softies when given the chance, aren't you? Yes you are! Yes you are!" At her cooing tone, the kamaitachi wanted to distinguish itself from the others for her attention, and reached up to start licking her face, causing Reiko to instantly laugh and try to squirm away, "No, no! Too much! Quit it! Off! Off I said!"

She half-heartedly shoved the kamaitachi away from her, but it ended up settling into her lap instead. Reiko couldn't be mad at it. This had been the first time she had laughed in what felt like forever.

The past few weeks had been…interesting.

Her reiryoku gradually returned thanks to rigorous training with Kaede, and coursed through Reiko's veins feeling more powerful than ever. But neither Kaede nor Reiko had an explanation for why it took so long to recover in the first place. Kaede was of the opinion that Reiko might have been subconsciously tampering down her power out of distress – that being forced to kill and harm against her will had made her fearful of her own growing power.

Reiko was more than a little disturbed by this. She didn't want to consider the possibility she was scared of her own power. Sure, she was uncomfortable at the thought of her curse's purpose was to bait and slay all yokai and bring madness and suffering wherever she went, like Myoga and Kaede speculated. And yes, Naraku had terrified her with his insistence that she cultivate her power as a Blood Maiden for whatever nefarious reason…but…

_You are an outsider. __You cannot live among others without bringing them to harm one way or another, for wherever you go you will be followed by your fate…_

Reiko shook the voice from her mind. She had lingered here too long, allowing her thoughts to bring up the exact issues she wished to avoid. Standing up, the yokai that had nestled against her looked up in disappointment.

"Alright, same time tomorrow, yeah?" She smiled at them. Going over to the empty pot, she hoisted it up on her hip and started making her way back to the village to continue with the rest of her day.

Stability came to Reiko in the form of a routine this past month and a half since returning. She spent most of her time split between Kaede's village, Hajimari, and Asano castle, preforming whatever little request Genzo had for her or whatever mad whim that came to Lord Asano's mind. Both were rather smothering, with Lord Asano's sanity becoming more questionable every day. Princess Sara and Lieutenant Masao did their best to try and reign him in, but he was still the daimyō after all, and often got the last word.

Reiko was starting to worry about him, or rather, what he was becoming. Every time she saw him, his condition only got worse. It didn't matter what she did, whether put up a barrier around the castle or bless it a hundred times over, it was never enough to reassure him that the yokai were gone. His mind was feverous with delusions and fear. Some days he couldn't even speak or leave his bed, causing tension among the clan of Asano as some wondered who would take over should he die. Without any male heirs, it looked like there might be a fight in the court over which one of them would become the new lord. And the last thing this territory needed was a coup.

_Madness…this madness that follows you…this is your fault. What comes of this will be all your fault…_

"Lady Miko? The new batch of mercenaries will be arriving today." Genzo ran up to inform her the moment she stepped back in the village.

He hovered over her like a hawk, which was the very reason why Reiko did her best to avoid him. But now that he found her, she tried to fix a smile into place.

"Good, I hope they aren't a bunch of testosterone driven idiots this time. I'm getting sick of teaching the same lesson over and over again."

Genzo laughed, but Reiko couldn't meet his mood. As Princess Sara said they would, Lord Asano had hired mercenaries, as many as they could afford. He moved most of his own men back to the castle to act as his personal protection, leaving the mercenaries to take up the patrols for the clan's territory, allowing them to set up base in the villages. But the mercenaries led to problems.

They weren't from Asano territory, so they had little reason to respect Lord Asano or the villagers and seemed to think they could do whatever they wanted. From starting fights, helping themselves to food stores, to harassing wives and daughters. Reiko always put a stop to it whenever she could, driving away every single group of mercenaries assigned to Hajimari so far. She hoped the new arrivals would be better behaved, as this was starting to get frustrating.

_Is it? Or are you simply afraid of running out of excuses? If Hajimari has a group of mercenaries here to protect them, then what is the point of you sticking around? _

"Lady Miko? Please, I need more of the salve for my husband's leg." Another villager spoke up, breaking the train of Reiko's thoughts.

"Of course, I just made a new batch, don't worry."

"Oh, Lady Miko!" Said another, not two seconds later, "I don't want to trouble you, but if you could make me a good luck charm for my daughter, I would be so grateful. She's going to be traveling soon, and I-"

"Of course. I'll have it done in an hour." Reiko cut them off, but she didn't manage to get very far before someone else vied for her attention.

"Lady Miko!"

Reiko was used to these requests, but over the past few weeks, they grew tenfold. It would seem her fame had grown even more after her appearance at the Spring Equinox Festival. People for miles around started to come in with requests, and the locals grew even more demanding with theirs. They seemed to think she was the answer to all their problems, from warts to risky business ventures. She didn't know why her kagura dance had given the people such faith in her, but it opened a flood gate of some kind. Almost like she was a shiny new toy they were all obsessed with.

The one positive that she took away from the Spring Equinox festival was the story Genzo told her. About Ame-no-Uzume and her supposed relation to the Blood Maidens. When pressed by both her and Kagome to tell them more, Genzo said that was all he knew about the Blood Maidens, but it was still enough to spark Reiko's curiosity. So far all she knew was that the kami were somehow involved in the curse – could Ame-no-Uzume be that kami? She wanted to learn more, maybe even go visit the village Genzo said he first heard the story in, but…

_But what? It's what I came to the past for. To learn more about the Blood Maiden's curse and to grow stronger. Lord Asano is not going to lend me any men to pursue this lead on the Blood Maiden curse, so isn't it time I take matters into my own hands? _

Reiko filed the thought away. She didn't have time to think of it anyway, not if she was going to get all these requests done. So many people were depending on her right now, and she was the only one who could help them. That's why she had to stay. She had responsibilities here and people who needed her. She just couldn't abandon them.

By the time Reiko finally got to her hut, the evening was getting ready to make way for dusk. She had shaken Genzo off hours ago and hoped she could avoid him the rest of the night. She felt a genuine smile grow as she was greeted with the sight of Hanae sowing up a new kosode for Rin, who was playing with Chie while something delicious boiled over the fire.

"Hello Hanae, hello Rin."

"Hello yourself. We've hardly seen you all day." Hanae greeted, looking Reiko over with a frown.

"By the kami, your complexion has seen better days. Is that sleeping draught I gave you not working?"

Reiko answered with only a shrug. It hardly mattered what kind of draught she took. Her nightmares had gotten even worse these past few weeks – the image of Naraku's cruel smile and the glint of his knife covered in her blood finding a place among them. The only thing that worked to keep him away was pure exhaustion, and even that only worked half the time. But Reiko still had a few hours left before she would collapse, so she went on to the next task on her very long list.

"Rin, it's time for your lessons."

"Mm-hm." The girl nodded. Rin stood up and went to go fetch a wooden box from a nearby shelf. Handing it over to Reiko, the two of them sat down by the fire.

Opening the box, Reiko took out a pack of flashcards. On some were drawings of items or animals, and on others was the corresponding word they represented. Placing a flashcard with the image of an apple on it in front of Rin, Reiko then made a line of word cards for her to choose from.

"Okay, Rin, which one is it?" Reiko prompted the little girl when she was ready. Rin looked over the words, trying to figure out which one was the right one for the picture.

"Hmm…ah!" She sounded, pointing to the card that had the word 'apple' on it.

"Good job. Next one."

Reiko took the apple card away and laid out a new lineup of cards, this time for a card with a sun on it, which stumped Rin for a while. She didn't exactly enjoy learning her alphabet and vocab as Reiko hoped she would, but so long as Reiko made it into a game Rin found the patience to pay attention.

"It's the middle one, isn't it?" Hanae correctly guessed before Rin could figure it out for herself. Reiko looked at the old woman with an exasperated smile.

"Hanae, if you want me to teach you to read, you just have to ask."

"Who has time for such nonsense?" Hanae huffed, going back to her sowing, "And what will I do with it? Become a scholar at my age?"

Reiko rolled her eyes as she shifted the cards about again. This time the card depicted a dog.

"What about this one, Rin?"

Rin immediately knew the answer and excitedly pointed to the correct word card. Her enthusiasm made Reiko laugh.

"You seem to really like this word. Hm, I knew you were a dog person." She said with a smile.

That reminded her, she still needed to get Rin a stuffed dog toy. Rin would really love that. Or maybe Reiko would just introduce her to Inuyasha and Shippo. The two kids would get along great, she was sure of it, so maybe she would arrange a playdate for them when he and the others visited tomorrow.

She and Kagome had continued to keep in contact via their radios, chatting every few days or so. They kept missing one another over the past weeks, the two of them never in Kaede's village at the same time. A lot had happened since they had last parted, of which Kagome only communicated the gist to Reiko over the radio. The most recent news being that Kikyo had stolen the shards from Kagome and gave them over to Naraku, claiming it would be the only way to eventually slay him. Reiko was more than concerned to hear this, but seeing as how they were near Asano territory, Kagome had promised a few days ago that she and the others would be stopping by to give her the full story. The expected date was tomorrow, so Reiko would be able to confirm that Kagome was alright with her own eyes then.

_She is out there, dealing with all kinds of monsters. Monsters you allow to roam free. Who are you helping by remaining here? These backwater peasants? They were fine before you came, they'll be fine if you leave. More than fine, actually, since you won't be infecting their daimyo with your presence, their men with your madness…_

"What's the point of teaching her these things? She should be learning something useful." Hanae spoke up. Reiko, grateful for the distraction from her thoughts, smiled at the old woman.

"This _is_ useful."

"I mean something like how to make sutras or the art of the bow. She is the right age to become your apprentice. And you certainly could use the help."

"Apprentice?" Reiko frowned, then shook her head, "No, Rin's just a little girl. Besides, I'm still in training myself. I'm not ready to teach others just yet."

Reiko hoped that worked as an excuse, albeit a flimsy one. During her last training session a week ago, Kaede told Reiko that as far as she was concerned, Reiko was a full-fledged miko and there was nothing more she could teach her. Sure, her journey to mikohood had been more of a crash course, but Reiko had crafted her own bow, learned to make her own arrows, knew every spell and ritual, and even performed the kagura, something Kaede herself never learned.

There simply wasn't anything left for Reiko to learn, as Kaede confessed that Reiko was not only stronger than herself, but possibly her own sister Kikyo as well, one of the strongest mikos she had ever known. And Kaede, as wise as she was, didn't know of any way to help Reiko learn to channel her reiryoku to purify the souls of yokai like Midoriko. If Reiko wanted to become more powerful, then she'd have to learn elsewhere…

Suddenly Hanae fixed Reiko with a serious stare, which Reiko refused to let intimidate her.

"Nothing remains little for long. She'll be needing a vocation and as you, our Lady Miko, have seen fit to adopt her it is your responsibility to give her one. Unless, of course, you plan on marrying her off when she comes of age."

Reiko immediately bristled as she shouted back at the old woman.

"Are you crazy?! No way in _fucking_ hell!"

Hanae only arched a wry brow at Reiko, causing her to clap a hand over her mouth at the realization of what she said. Guiltily, she sent a look of apology to Hanae before looking to Rin.

"Rin, don't you ever, _ever_, repeat that word, okay? It's a bad word." She told the girl sternly.

Rin nodded, not quite certain which word Reiko had meant, but willing to obey.

From her corner, Hanae let out another aggravated huff.

"See? You're already teaching her bad manners. Might as well teach her everything else you know."

"I can't," Reiko sighed, suddenly more exhausted than ever, "Not now."

"Not now? What's wrong with now?" Hanae frowned.

"I…I don't know if I'll be around for much longer."

Reiko stopped herself before she said more. Immediately she tried to think of a way to take back those words. But Hanae, setting her sowing aside, refused to let the conversation drop.

"You don't know? What do you mean? Is Lord Asano sending you off on another mission?"

"No. Well, sort of. There's just something I need to do and I'm…well I'm afraid to do it." Reiko confessed in a whisper so Rin would not overhear.

That, and she didn't want to drag out what she had so far tried to keep out of her thoughts. She had been keeping them at bay for weeks now, but still, they remained. Maybe Reiko did need to speak to someone about it, anyone besides the voice in her head that whispered terrible things. It wasn't exactly an unbiased opinion. Unfortunately, Hanae, usually full of good advice, proved to not be any more useful.

"Afraid? You're the most powerful woman, nay, person I've ever heard of. What could you ever have to be afraid of?" She asked incredulously, causing Reiko to let out a half-hearted chuckle.

"A lot of things, actually."

Silence fell for a moment, leaving both women alone with their thoughts. Rin, thinking the lesson was over, went to play with Chie in a nearby corner. Of course, what she was actually doing was pretending not to be listening in. She knew it was rude. But when Hanae spoke up, the little girl edged herself closer to the conversation.

"Well, perhaps you need to swallow them."

"I need to do what now?" Reiko frowned.

"Swallow your fears. Here, hold out your palm." Hanae reached for Reiko's hand, and she understood what the old woman was trying to do. Reiko shook her head.

"That's not going to work."

"Why not? Have you tried it already?"

"N-no," Reiko grumbled, "But that stuff is for kids."

"Is it now? Well, I find this spell works quite well for me. It may not be like any of the ones you have learned, but it has a small power." Hanae chuckled to herself before drawing lines on Reiko's palm, creating the character for 'people' three times over, "Now go on. Swallow those fears. As soon as you do, I am sure you'll feel much more like yourself."

Reiko sighed, knowing that Hanae would not let up until she complied. Bringing her palm to her mouth, she pretended to swallow an invisible something.

"Better?" Hanae asked.

Looking at her and Rin, who was watching the two of them expectantly, Reiko felt she had no choice but to nod.

"Yeah, actually. I am." She smiled, hating how fake it still was. Without another word, she and Rin went back to the lesson, Reiko continuing to pretend everything was fine while her mind wandered over the thoughts she had tried to avoid for so long.

She had overstayed her welcome here. And she didn't need a little voice in her head to tell her that. It was quite obvious to her.

Reiko could continue to come up with all kinds of excuses, but they were all empty. Lord Asano may think he needed her to protect him from yokai, but she had already done all she could for him. And despite her previous hopes for him being helpful in searching for information about the Blood Maiden's curse or Naraku's whereabouts, those had long ago been dashed. Another failed plan on Reiko's part, same as when she tried to locate the Bone-Eater's Well by herself.

The villagers of Hajimari would miss her, certainly, but their dependency on her was becoming worrisome. It was like Kaede said – when something good came into their lives, they would do anything to hold on to it, bringing out the worst in them. Reiko didn't want that to happen, she didn't want to bring out the worst in them like she already had Lord Asano.

So, it was settled in her mind. She was doing more harm than good by remaining here.

So why did she stay?

Because she was afraid. She said it herself. Reiko knew what she had to do, but she was afraid to do it. She was afraid of being alone.

For all the terrible things that had happened to her, Reiko had never been truly alone before. She tried, again and again, to separate herself from the people she loved, yet she always ended up bringing them back into her life. Hell, she knew how much of a risk it was to have Kagome and the others near her, a risk they tasted for themselves during their stay in the slayers' village, but still she was letting them come over for a visit tomorrow. Reiko even let Rin come live with her despite knowing what kind of peril that would bring into the little girl's life, all because Reiko feared being alone.

For as much as she tried to keep others away, the truth was she wanted them near. Selfishly so.

But more than being alone, Reiko was afraid of herself. Or moreover, what she would bring to those she claimed to love. It was part of a pattern. First her mother, then Kagome, and next…well, there was no swallowing a fear like that.

_To protect someone, really protect someone, you need power. You need to be strong and protect them. Otherwise you're just fooling yourself…and such a fool you are, Blood Maiden…_

She needed to leave Hajimari before she brought something worse than an insane daimyō to this place. Naraku could still be after her, and so might Sesshomaru what with his promise to collect the debts she owed him. If either of them came here…she didn't want to think about it. But sooner or later, she knew something terrible would happen. Her life was predictable like that - like moths to a flame, trouble sought her out.

And if that wasn't reason enough, Reiko had her own promise to think of.

Her promise to grow stronger, strong enough to protect herself and her loved ones, and break her curse. She couldn't fulfill that promise here – here was stagnation. Reiko had outgrown Kaede, and needed to seek out other ways to become the most powerful miko, more powerful than Midoriko. She needed to pursue the leads she had about the Blood Maiden's curse, starting with Genzo's story. She was strong enough now to handle traveling by herself. She knew this in her heart.

So…that was it. The thoughts she had been avoiding for weeks now had finally settled themselves the moment Reiko decided that tomorrow, come what may, she would leave Hajimari. She'd have to make preparations then. There was so much to do, and so little time to do it in...

"Okay Rin, that's enough for today," Reiko announced after a while. She started to put the cards away, watching as Rin happily went over to fetch Chie to play with again. After watching the young girl silently for a while, Reiko felt an all too familiar sting in her eyes.

"So, Rin, I was thinking maybe after dinner, you and I could go to the river," She spoke before she could start to cry. She couldn't let Rin know anything was wrong, not yet, "It's so nice out maybe we could go for a swim. And then after that, I have something really important I need to tell y-"

"Lady Miko?"

A voice interrupted her. Turning towards the entryway of the hut, Reiko saw an oddly meek Genzo standing there. He looked pale, making Reiko stand up in worry.

"Genzo? What's wrong."

"The…the new mercenaries have arrived."

"Oh, great," Reiko groaned, already reaching for her bow and arrows, "Are they already causing problems or something?"

"N-no, not as such…but…" Genzo hesitated to answer, his bony hands shakily clasped at his side. Reiko looked at him sternly.

"But what is it?"

"Joji is with them."

* * *

Rin knew she shouldn't be doing this. Reiko had told her to stay in the hut with Hanae while she left with Genzo. Rin didn't want to disobey Reiko, but she didn't want to be apart from her either. Not if that man was in the village. If Reiko was going to face him, then so was Rin. So she followed her and Genzo.

The little girl moved quietly, knowing what corners to hide behind or where to run to in order to stay out of sight. When she had lived alone, she often needed to make herself invisible. It was safer that way, so she became very good at it.

She trailed behind after Reiko and Genzo as they made their way to the market place, sticking close to them while remaining hidden. In one corner a large crowd was gathered, shouts and laughter rising up to the red and gold streaked sky. The crowd parted for Reiko, revealing a group of men in armor standing around a fruit seller's stall. They were the ones making all the noise, loading up with supplies and bargaining with the fruit seller loudly. As Genzo said, they weren't causing any trouble.

But there, standing among the men, was Joji.

"Joji," Reiko called out to him, making him turn towards her.

The shouts and laughter died away as he did so, all of the men's attention turning to her. They all wore the same armor, and all of them carried bows and arrows as well as swords. Rin knew they were the mercenaries, and knew how much trouble they kept making for Reiko. Rin was afraid that with Joji with them, the trouble was going to be even worse.

"Ah, Lady Miko. You are looking well." Joji smiled, giving a bow to Reiko. Reiko didn't like it though.

"Really? You look like shit." She told him bluntly, placing her hands on her hips, "You were banished from this village, and are not welcomed here. You know that. So why have you come crawling back?"

"I don't wish to cause trouble, Lady Miko." Joji told her, still being polite.

Rin didn't like that at all. Joji was never nice, not even to people he liked. And he hated Reiko.

"It is just that we are under orders from Lord Asano to protect this corner of his territory. We are only following his command, as we are his hired men."

"So you're a mercenary now, is that it?" Reiko asked.

"Yes. After my banishment, I decided to make something of myself. This occupation seemed to suit. I've become quite good at it. I even have my own platoon." Joji said, gesturing to the men behind him. There were about thirty of them, all of them mean looking and rotten.

Rin knew that Reiko was brave, very brave, but Joji being a mercenary was a scary thing. Joji being a mercenary with thirty men under his command was even scarier. So Rin could only admire when Reiko smirked up at Joji and insulted him.

"Still playing at power then? Only what, instead of hitting little girls, you boss around a bunch of meatheads? I suppose that is an improvement for someone like you."

Joji sneered at Reiko. He looked different, his hair longer, his face meaner, but that sneer was the same as Rin remembered it. And how it usually came before he hit or kicked her. Unconsciously, she crouched lower in her hiding place.

Joji tried to temper his expression back into a polite smile.

"Lady Miko, please, I realize that I am unwelcomed here, but I had hoped that perhaps in service to Lord Asano and this village, I may prove myself worthy of-"

"You_ are_ unwelcomed!" Genzo shouted, drawing attention to himself, "You were banished by the Lady Miko herself, and we won't stand for your presence here!"

The crowd gathered began to murmur to one another. They agreed with Genzo. They knew that Reiko wouldn't stand to have Joji return. But Rin wondered at their actions.

Months ago they all worshipped Joji as a good leader. And even after Reiko banished him, there was some doubt about him leaving. But soon enough it was as if they had forgotten all he had done for them over the years. Now all they wanted was Reiko, to the point that Rin barely got to see her anymore. They never depended on Joji the way they did Reiko. And since she refused to have Joji near, that meant Joji would have to leave whether he liked it or not.

"You and your men will leave here, and never return. We don't need you. All we need is the Lady Miko. She'll protect us." Genzo proclaimed, and the crowd shouted in agreement.

More villagers, hearing the commotion, joined them. They were carrying rakes and pitchforks, as if they had sensed the rising tension. The mercenaries were starting to gather together, placing their hands on the hilt of their swords. Rin knew this would lead to trouble, and wanted to run to Reiko and warn her to get her out of there. But Reiko could already see this building chaos, and stood herself between the crowd of villagers and mercenaries.

"Genzo, don't be an idiot. You're going to start a riot."

"If that is what it takes to get rid of these men, then-"

"Then nothing," Reiko cut the old man off sharply before speaking loud enough so everyone could hear, "This is madness. I'm not going to let an old man fight a bunch of mercenaries. One, because you'd die. Two, because if Lord Asano hears that the villagers of Hajimari are fighting against his men, then it will piss him off. He's already insane, we don't need him thinking us traitors."

This caused another murmur to go through the crowd of villagers. The Lady Miko was right, fighting against Lord Asano's men, even if they were just hired mercenaries, would be seen as treason. This made a few of them look hesitant, but then Genzo spoke.

"Then what will you do, Lady Miko? You said it yourself long ago; it is either you or Joji."

"Yes…I did say that, didn't I?" Reiko asked herself. She then became quiet as she thought about what to do.

Rin saw her reach for the jade pendant that hung from her neck – a sure sign Reiko was in deep thought. They all waited for her answer eagerly. Joji looked ready to run at the first sign of trouble, but froze when Reiko turned sharply towards him.

"Joji, why did you come back here? Really?"

"It is as I said, I hope to prove myself worthy. I wish to return to my home, to serve Hajimari once more. To be at service to the people here and…and to you, Lady Miko." Joji said with a bow, though it looked like it hurt him to say that last part.

"Is that so?" Reiko smirked like she didn't believe him, but then to everyone's surprise she then nodded and said, "Very well."

"Lady Miko?" Genzo frowned, just as confused as Rin and everyone else was. How could Reiko let Joji come back? Joji was bad, worse than yokai even. Reiko said that. So why would she let him come back?

But then Reiko turned and faced the crowd of villagers and addressed them loudly.

"It's for the best. The other mercenary platoons were giving us trouble because they did not have ties to the villages or to Lord Asano. Joji is a local, and so he'll do his best to protect those he once called friends and family. Once more, he knows the area better than foreign soldiers would. He and his men are a good fit for Hajimari. And honestly…their timing couldn't be better."

She looked back to Joji, and smiled. Rin knew that smile. It was Reiko's fake smile that she wore when she didn't want to show how she really felt. It was a mask she wore a lot these days, but mostly only around people who bothered her, like Genzo, and it always fooled them. That meant Reiko still didn't like Joji, but Rin still couldn't understand what she was doing.

"Your banishment is over, Joji. You and your men are welcome here." Reiko announced, sending yet another wave of murmurs. Some of the villagers looked upset, but most seemed relieved a fight was avoided and were already praising the Lady Miko for her diplomatic approach.

Joji too looked pleased, and bowed even lower to Reiko.

"Thank you, Lady Miko, for giving me this second chance to prove myself."

Reiko laughed.

"Oh, you don't have to prove anything to me, Joji." She said before she suddenly approached Joji. She got really close to him, just a few inches away from his face. If Rin hadn't been paying as close attention as she was, she would have missed the frightened half-step back Joji took as Reiko began to talk quietly to him.

"I already know what you are, and what you will always be. I'm not doing this to give you the chance to show how much you've changed. I'm doing this because I know you are incapable of it. But that works for me, you see."

Rin, as close as she was, knew she was the only person besides Joji who could hear what Reiko was saying. Reiko's voice was actually scary, and Rin found herself feeling a little sorry for Joji.

"It works to my advantage to have a pathetic worm like you around. Because no matter how thick the armor you wear or how many men you place under your command, the fact is that you will never have power. Not like I do." Reiko continued to whisper, and Rin saw Joji start to shake a little in fear. Others saw this too, and a few of the mercenaries began to whisper to one another, snickering at their 'leader' for being so frightened of a little woman. But they didn't know Reiko's strength. They didn't know what Reiko could do to someone like Joji. But he did.

"But…for a worm like you to show your face here, after all my threats, perhaps you have something of a spine. Or at least desperation. And I'm trusting that desperation to take good care of Hajimari when I am unable to. Yes?"

Joji looked ready to fall to his knees in fear. His sneer was long gone, and he could barely mutter a "Y-yes, Lady Miko."

"Good. I'm glad we understand one another then." She said with a smile before turning her back from him, "Now go and take your men out on patrol or something."

Joji nodded and, despite the snickers, he was still getting from his fellow mercenaries, lined them up and started marching them out of the village. A lot of the villagers started to disperse to, except Genzo, who tried to talk to Reiko, wanting to still know why she decided to welcome Joji. But Reiko ignored him, and without another word left the market place.

Rin followed.

Reiko was heading back towards the hut they shared but didn't look to be in a hurry to get back. Rin wondered why when Reiko suddenly stopped in an empty street and turned.

"Rin. Come on out."

Rin kept down a gasp as she ducked behind a wall. Did Reiko really see her?

"I know you're there Rin." Reiko called out again, and Rin frowned. She had been caught. She might be good at being invisible, but Reiko was better at seeing than a lot of other people were.

Slowly, guiltily, Rin came out of her hiding place and approached Reiko.

"Didn't I tell you to stay with Hanae? Were you eavesdroping at the marketplace?" Reiko asked.

She didn't answer. Rin didn't want to lie to Reiko, but she didn't want Reiko to be mad at her either. But Reiko, rather than looking mad at her for disobeying, was smiling.

"I'm not mad. But I am worried about what you think." Reiko explained as she came closer, "I know, it looks really strange that I welcomed Joji back after all he did."

Reiko put a comforting hand around Rin's shoulders and began to lead her down the street, back towards the hut. Reiko kept speaking to Rin as they walked.

"But it works for me, you know? He does seem to care about Hajimari. Or about having control over Hajimari at least. Either way, I don't think it matters. He's probably planning on how to replace me as the leader of Hajimari as we speak. But if he's that desperate, then why not let him have it. He'd be a safer option than me."

Rin frowned. What Reiko said didn't make a lot of sense to her. Was she giving up being the leader of Hajimari? Was she going to let Joji take over the village from her? Why? Joji was still so scared of her, if she wanted to, Reiko could make him go away the same as she did last time. Rin's confusion only deepened the more Reiko spoke.

"The people here…they've become too dependent on me. Obsessive. You saw Genzo, right? He was willing to fight against a group of mercenaries for me. Just last week he threw his back out after sitting in one position too long." Reiko chuckled, but then her face fell, "But it's starting to become bad. I think I'm affecting the villagers here. And Lord Asano. You know he's sick, right? In his mind? I think that's my fault too."

Rin thought about Lord Asano. She had never seen him, although she did go to the castle once with Reiko. They had gone to have tea with Princess Sara, who was one of the nicest, prettiest ladies Rin had ever seen. And the tea was really good too. She also remembered the Princess and Reiko talking about Lord Asano, how his mind was becoming sick. But how could that be Reiko's fault? Didn't that just happen to some people?

"If Joji becomes leader again, then things will be like they were before I came. They'll go back to normal, I'm sure of it. It will be as if I was never here."

Rin suddenly stopped. She looked up at Reiko, eyes wide. She didn't like what Reiko was saying. The way she spoke…it sounded as if she planned on leaving. Reiko had left the village plenty of times but always came back. For the village to go back to the way it was before Reiko, as if she was never here, that was the last thing Rin wanted.

Seeing the worry in her eyes, Reiko kneeled down in front of Rin.

"Don't worry. I promised that I'd take care of you, and I will. I'm not going to leave you here with Joji. That man isn't going to come in ten feet of you." Reiko assured her. Rin felt relieved and nodded to show that she believed Reiko. The miko smiled and reached out to smooth her hair, comforting her further.

"We're getting out of this crazy town Rin. I should have done it a long time ago, but I guess I was scared to."

Rin held out her palm and made a gesture as if she was swallowing something.

"That's right, I swallowed that fear." Reiko smiled again. But then she shook her head and looked away from Rin.

"Actually, no. The truth is Rin, I'm still very afraid. Not of someone like Joji. But I'm scared of what he could do the ones that I care about. To you. And if it not Joji, then an insane daimyō. And if not an insane daimyō, then a yokai or even worse Naraku. It doesn't matter who, not really, because in the end, it's all the same. Someone I care about gets hurt. It's the pattern of my life, Rin. It's bound to happen no matter what I do. I know it will."

Rin listened to Reiko intently. All of this sounded very important. Even if Rin didn't understand most of it, she did know that Reiko lived a very different life than her. Yokai followed her for some reason, and to keep them away, Reiko constantly had to fight them or feed them to make them feel better, which took a lot of work. Reiko didn't hide her daily ritual of going to take a large pot of food to the yokai of the forest from Rin, though she didn't let her come along. Maybe because she thought it might scare Rin.

But yokai didn't scare her. Neither did Lord Asano. He certainly sounded scary, as did Naraku who Rin knew had attacked Reiko, but she didn't care about them. And she could learn not to be scared of Joji too. She could.

Because bad things happened to her too just like Reiko. She still had nightmares about losing her brothers and parents, and for most of her life, the villagers scolded her and beat her and left her hungry. If being in danger was what it meant to be with Reiko, then Rin was fine with it. Because now the villagers smiled at her and treated her nicely or else Reiko would yell at them, and Reiko made her the best food and was always there when Rin woke up from a nightmare and took her to have tea with Princesses.

Rin tried to make this clear to Reiko, but then the older girl apologized to her.

"I'm sorry Rin. I got you involved and now you're in danger because I selfishly overstayed my welcome. Just like with Kagome. With my mother."

Reiko then reached out and hugged Rin. Rin returned the embrace happily but then started to feel a little sick for some reason. This was starting to feel like a goodbye. But Reiko said she'd take care of her, so she tried to push the feeling away.

"Come on," Reiko smiled, pulling away from Rin to stand, "We have a lot to pack up. You remember my friends? The yokai slayer, monk, and my cousin? They'll be here sometime tomorrow. We'll leave with them. We'll go to another village. The one I've been training at."

Rin was happy to hear that. Reiko often left to go visit the village where she said her family shrine was at, and Rin had wanted to see it for a long time. She'd never been to a shrine before. In fact, she'd never been to another village. Visiting the castle with Reiko was the farthest she'd ever been from Hajimari. She was excited to go somewhere new.

"Kaede, my mentor, lives there. You'll like her, she's a lot like Hanae but nicer. She'll take care of you for me." Reiko added, and suddenly the sick feeling inside of Rin got worse.

Reiko tried to grab her hand and lead her back towards the hut, but Rin stayed where she was.

"What? What is it?" Reiko asked with a frown as she looked back down at Rin.

Rin didn't meet her eyes.

She knew what was happening now. She knew why that hug felt like goodbye. Because it was. Reiko was taking her away to leave her behind.

"Oh, Rin, don't worry. I mean it, Kaede is really nice." Reiko comforted, but then added after some consideration, "But if you don't want to go live with a stranger, maybe I could take you to Asano Castle? Lord Asano is nuts, but Princess Sara would take care of you for me. She really liked you."

Rin didn't want to listen to this. She started to shake her head, hoping to make the words go away. Why was Reiko talking about sending her away? Did she do something wrong? Was it because she didn't stay with Hanae like Reiko told her to? Or was it because Reiko thought Rin might be scared? She wasn't scared, and she would never misbehave again, so there was no reason to send her away!

"Rin? What is it?" Reiko asked again, once more kneeling in front of Rin.

The only thing Rin could think of as a response was to put her hands out together, one flat and one a fist. Seeing this, Reiko frowned.

"You want to play rock, paper, scissors? Right now?"

Rin nodded, her face set in determination. Reiko took a moment to realize the little girl's intentions.

"Oh. I see. If I win, then you have to go live with Kaede. But if you win…you get to stay with me."

Rin nodded again, and Reiko's face softened into a smile. Rin knew it was fake and hated it. That meant Reiko didn't really like this any more than she did. In fact, Reiko looked sad and ready to cry despite that masking smile. So why was she doing this?

"I'm afraid it's not that simple Rin," Reiko began to explain softly, "I'm dangerous to be around. Remember the first day I came here and two ogres came and attacked the village? That was because of me. Remember how I told you a yokai ate my mother? That was my fault. And now it's my fault that Lord Asano is going insane and that the villagers are acting so strange. I_ have_ to go before something bad happens again. Do you understand?"

Rin shook her head. No, she didn't understand. She didn't have to. She already decided it didn't matter what kind of danger there was, she wanted to be with Reiko. And if Reiko wanted to leave, then that was okay with Rin so long as she got to be with her.

"If you want to stay here in Hajimari, I could still get rid of Joji. I could get the Lieutenant to replace the mercenaries for me, the same as last time. Just let me know where you want to stay Rin, I'll make it happen." Reiko offered, reaching out again to smooth Rin's hair.

But Rin shoved her hand away to grab the front of Reiko's hitoe jacket, her small hands bunching up the white cloth tightly. Reiko's fake smile wavered.

"No, Rin. Not with me. I'm sorry. I know, I know I'm being so cruel to you right now. You can be mad at me, I deserve it, but I can't let anything bad happen to you. I can't. I'm not strong enough to survive something like that. And bad things will happen to you if I'm around. So I have to go. I have to break the curse. I can't…I just can't keep tormenting myself with things I can't have just yet."

Rin wasn't mad at Reiko. And the last thing she ever wanted was to hurt her. But would Rin really hurt Reiko if she stayed with her? Reiko seemed so strong, fighting against ogres and Joji and monsters like Naraku, so why was someone like Rin the one who would hurt her? She didn't understand it, but knew that no matter what she didn't want Reiko to leave her behind.

"Rin, listen to me, I know you're upset, but it's for the best. Let's go back to the hut, and we'll get you and Chie ready for-"

Rin couldn't listen anymore and pushed away from Reiko, escaping her embrace. She bolted away from her, making Reiko panic and stand up to chase after her.

"Rin? Rin, come back!" Reiko called out, trying to stop her, but Rin was too fast. Before Reiko could call out to her again, Rin had already disappeared from view.

Soon enough, she was running towards the forest to hide. She didn't want to be away from Reiko, but it was the only thing she could think of to do. If Reiko couldn't find Rin to take her away someplace else, then Reiko couldn't leave. That was enough for Rin right now, though deep down she knew it wasn't a very good plan.

Submerged in the trees, she slowed to a walk, trying to distract herself as she felt her nose twinge with the itch to cry.

The red and gold of sunset streaked through the woods, letting shadows grow long. Rin didn't visit the forest often anymore, though she used to spend a lot of time scavenging in them before Reiko arrived at the village. Rin didn't want to scavenge anymore, she wanted Reiko's cooking every night forever. It was the best in the world. Rin thought that exact thing the first time she got a taste of Reiko's cooking from the rice balls she had offered that day so long ago by the river shack Rin used to live in.

Rin still remembered that day clearly. Reiko had told her so many strange things. That her food could heal yokai, that she was once mute like Rin, and that her mother had been killed by a monster and it was her fault. How could it have been Reiko's fault though? It was a monster. Like Lord Asano's illness, things like that just happened. But Reiko seemed to think every bad thing was her fault, no matter what happened.

Rin put the pieces together, still unsure of the whole picture but certain she had the right answer.

Reiko was so scared of bad things happening to her that she pushed away good things, and that's why she thought it was better to leave than for them to be together. That's because Reiko was so strong that Rin was the only one who could hurt her by getting hurt herself. Rin didn't care if she got hurt – no matter what bad things happened, she'd still rather by with Reiko. But right now, Rin wasn't hurt, so the only one hurting Reiko was Reiko.

That's why she smiled that fake smile, she didn't want Rin to know how much pain she was in. It was the same reason why Rin practiced being invisible. That's what she did to avoid pain.

Rin knew she'd have to go back eventually. It would be dark soon, and Reiko would worry about her being in the forest alone. But she kept walking deeper into the trees. People were always telling stories about evil yokai gobbling up little girls that wandered alone in the dark. Rin wasn't afraid of that, so she thought, but the moment she saw something in the distance, she gasped in fright.

She stopped and turned from it, hiding herself on reflex. She hadn't seen much but knew she wasn't alone in the woods anymore. Was it one of Joji's men on patrol? Or Joji himself? Rin made herself tried to make herself invisible either way.

After a while of silent nothing, Rin peeked out from behind a tree.

It…was a man. But it wasn't like any man she had ever seen before.

The stranger was laid out in front of a tree, his head resting on a strange pile of fur that draped around most of his body. It was startlingly white, like most of him was. Even his hair was white. Like moonlight. He wore a kimono and hakama finer than Rin had ever seen in her life, a long yellow sash tied about his waist and armor. The armor was broken for some reason, and as fine as his clothes were, they were a little dirty.

Was he a traveling warlord? He had to be some kind of warrior, as Rin spied a sword at his side. A mercenary maybe, one working for Joji? Rin wanted to leave before he saw her. He looked to be asleep though. Rin couldn't be sure, his face was turned away from her, but he didn't move at all.

On second glance, he looked to be hurt, as Rin could see there was a long, red gash on his shoulder. Had he been attacked? Then she should go get Reiko and Hanae, they could heal him. But was he even still alive?

Rin curiously shifted a little closer to see, causing the leaves of nearby bushes to rustle as she came out from behind the tree.

The man suddenly sat up, and Rin knew he wasn't a man at all. His eyes were a terrible red as he growled at her, fangs bared. The sound frightened Rin, causing her to cling to the tree with a gasp.

He was a yokai. The kind that gobbled up little girls that were silly enough to be out alone in the woods in the dark. Rin knew that she should be running, but she was frozen and could only stare at him. With the strange crescent moon painted on his forehead, the jagged red lines tracing his cheeks, and his oddly pointed ears, he looked more beautiful and stranger than anything Rin had ever seen. Not even the Princess compared to him, even with his face smudged with dirt.

Though he frightened Rin, he didn't move to attack her. In fact, he just stared at her. If he was a yokai who gobbled up little girls, then why didn't he try to hurt Rin right now? Was it because he was wounded? Or because he only wanted to frighten her away? Rin turned invisible to be safe, so maybe this yokai tried to be scary to protect himself.

That thought made Rin calm down, and she swallowed the rest of her apprehension. Like how Reiko could see Rin even when she was invisible, Rin could see through this yokai's snarl and know that he wasn't going to hurt her. His snarl was a mask, the same as Reiko's smile sometimes was.

That meant he was in a lot of pain, right? More than he showed? And if he came here, then that meant he wanted food to help him feel better. But the spot Reiko gave out food to the yokai of the forest was far away from here. Did that mean he didn't want any?

Or…maybe because Rin was one to find him, she was the one who was supposed to feed him? There had to be a reason for her finding him, and that meant there was something she could do to help. Rin was able to see through his mask after all. It probably fooled a lot of people, like Reiko's smile did, but it didn't fool Rin. He was hurting, the same as her and Rin.

And he needed help.

Rin stood herself up straighter. She then took a step towards the stranger. Then another.

* * *

Thin, wispy clouds ghosted over a full moon. Its generous face lessened the darkness of the forest, allowing for even the weakest of eyes to see clearly in the night. Sesshomaru knew this did not bode well for him then. His resting place was too exposed, and if he wished to remain hidden, it would be better to move.

However, Sesshomaru found he could not be bothered to. In fact, he only further settled himself by propping himself against a nearby tree. He would remain here until he was healed…or until the Blood Maiden approached him.

She had to know he was here, resting just on the outskirts of her village. He did nothing to mask his aura or yoki, and all but announced his presence to her by breaking through her sutra barrier. It had been unconsciously done. Why was a question he did not wish to bother with, not now, but the consequences were a different matter.

Surely the Blood Maiden must have sensed the destruction of her barrier. Or, at the very least, sensed his presence, now closer than ever to the village she so diligently protected. Her scent permeated the air of the village, like a thick miasma that made it difficult to sense anything else but her. But every now and then, this Sesshomaru caught the sound of clanking armor and the stink of humans nearby – soldiers on patrol. Were they searching for him at her command? Why did she not come herself?

Perhaps she was biding her time. Maybe she even sent someone to fetch Inuyasha and his companions, thinking her allies would finish him off while he was still healing. Or, and this was the most likely reason, the Blood Maiden was ignorant of his presence and thought him dead the same as her companions.

After all, by all rights, Sesshomaru should be.

This Sesshomaru almost smirked at the thought. Jaken might have been right when he said his resume was nothing but one long death wish. Before now he never would have even considered such a possibility, but recent events spurred reflection.

He had found Totosai, the coward, after a long and tiresome search. Immediately the blacksmith was commissioned to make a sword, and Totosai said it would take a week to deliver such a blade worthy of him. Yet it came as little surprise to Sesshomaru when Totosai took the opportunity to flee instead, having no intention of making a sword that suited his purpose. No wonder the blacksmith and his father had been friends; they both took such delight in hindering this Sesshomaru on the path to supreme conquest.

At the time, that thought had caused Sesshomaru to smile in amusement – a rare thing indeed, sending Jaken into a panic at the sight of it. The blacksmith and his venerable father really did believe that this Sesshomaru deserved no better than a useless sword like the Tenseiga. That despite his birthright, he was only worthy of a sword of healing. A blade that did not cut. A blade that could only be used by a bearer whose heart held kindness towards humanity. How insulting. But it had merely one of Inu no Taisho's many attempts to lesson this Sesshomaru in the ways of compassion and was as useless as the others.

Again, it had been pathetically amusing to Sesshomaru at the time. Not so now.

He sought to prove how wrong they both were, and pursued Totosai. The old blacksmith didn't get very far and, again with little surprise, Sesshomaru found he ran to seek protection from Inuyasha.

As no doubt the old blacksmith expected, a fight ensued. If Inuyasha was hellbent on protecting Totosai from him, so be it, Sesshomaru did not mind taking him down in the process. The mongrel still wielded the Tessaiga like a caveman, the same as last time. Yet even then, Sesshomaru knew that this blade was far superior to the one left to him. Announcing such truth seemed to insult Totosai, who then helped Inuyasha and his companions escape him.

Yet that was of little concern to this Sesshomaru. For he now had a new goal.

Clearly, Sesshomaru could not continue forward down the path to supreme conquest when the old remnants of Inu no Taisho still laid about. To go forth with the new, he had to destroy the old. It was only befitting that Sesshomaru should destroy the Tessaiga. If he could not wield it, and Inuyasha continued to be unworthy of it, it was only right that he lay the sword to rest, and, in essence, lay their father to rest.

To that end, Sesshomaru slayed a dragon and took its arm. Its claws would resonate against the Tessaiga and would shatter it. He had this plan play in the back of his mind for some time but only entertained trying it then. It was the proper time after all. The Tessaiga was truly an amazing sword; he still remembered the power that flowed from it to him when he wielded it for a short time. That was the power he deserved, that was his rightful due as the heir of Inu no Taisho.

Yet that power…it nearly destroyed this Sesshomaru.

Though he nearly succeeded in shattering the Tessaiga under the pressure of the dragon's claws, Inuyasha wielded the Wind Scar against him. It was almost ironic that it was Sesshomaru who helped him learn to do so, blinding him with his poison, allowing him to catch the scent of the fissure of power and strike.

The moment the Wind Scar struck Sesshomaru's body, he was parlayed by the blow. Even now, he found it difficult to move, and it would take until the morning before he would be able to. It was the closest to true defeat Sesshomaru had ever come, and yet, in that moment, something else happened. A pulse of life struck up at his side, and suddenly he broke away from the Wind Scar.

The sword, Tenseiga, protected him. The blade which he despised, his wrongful birthright, had saved his life. It delivered him to safety here in the forest, acting on its own accord to bring him here of all places. But why?

Even now, Sesshomaru could not come up with a satisfying answer.

Tenseiga was a sword of healing, so when this Sesshomaru's life was in danger, it sought to save his life as per its design. Did it see something worth saving in him then? Some spark of compassion? Of humanity? No, of course not. No such weakness existed in Sesshomaru, but in his father. So perhaps it had been by his father's will, reaching out through the Tenseiga, that had saved him.

This was more of a mockery than if Sesshomaru had died. To be defeated by one of Inu no Taisho's blades, and protected by another. The path of supreme conquest demanded that Sesshomaru surpass his father, and yet, it would seem after all this time, he was still not his father's equal if two of his remaining blades could so easily interfere with his destiny. Not yet.

That would change. It was determined that Sesshomaru would surpass his father in power and might. That moment perhaps was farther in the future than he planned to anticipate, but this Sesshomaru would amuse himself in the meanwhile with making both the runt hanyō and Totosai pay dearly for this setback.

But that was for later. For now, he would focus his yoki and heal. Once he could move again, he would leave this area and find Jaken and his ryu mount.

Unless, of course, the Blood Maiden had other plans.

As the night waned on however, it would seem she was indeed ignorant of Sesshomaru's presence. At this point, he should have expected such. As abundant as her reiryoku was, the Blood Maiden herself was neither observant nor a threat. She also did not see him as her enemy for whatever reason, even though she clearly allied herself with Inuyasha and his companions despite her 'killing' of the hanyō. After all, the last time Sesshomaru had come here, she had been hosting them in her village.

He remembered that night. His search for Totosai led him by her village, and her scent mingled with that of the mutt piqued his curiosity. Naraku proclaimed himself to be an enemy to Inuyasha, and given the way he had treated her, he planned on making an enemy of the Blood Maiden as well. Perhaps she and Inuyasha had finally joined in a true alliance – but no, it was not so, given the way the Blood Maiden kept her sutra barrier up, banishing the mutt to sleep in the woods while his other companions enjoyed what little comforts could be found in a human village. There seemed to be some kind of festivity occurring as well, with lights and food abundant.

And there she was, dressed in fine robes and dancing passionately on a stage for all to see. Including this Sesshomaru.

He had left Jaken and the ryu behind at a safe distance to investigate, some miles away. It was necessary, not because he was concerned of Inuyasha detecting them, no – that mutt could not sense what was under his nose – it was so the imp and dragon did not fall sway under the Blood Maiden's curse. A caution he took when he led them away the night Naraku had wounded her, tainting the air for miles with the scent of her spilled blood. It would have been bothersome if they had fallen prey to it. But as he watched her dance, he wondered if there was any safety to be had where a Blood Maiden was concerned.

Whatever Naraku had made her suffer that night, she had survived it. It seemed to have transformed her for the better, as she was overflowing with reiryoku as she danced her feverish dance. Sesshomaru had known she held more challenge in her than to be defeated by such a lesser being. Even so, he did not need to confirm her survival with his own eyes; her scent returning to its more tolerable potency was sign enough that she was alive and recovering despite her insane raving at him in the woods.

Her proclamations then had been puzzling, to say the least. But that too this Sesshomaru should have expected. Her self-destructive ways had a way of surprising him. Often he had witnessed her walking willingly into danger, like a fawn entering a wolf's den. The last time they met she had been unwilling to denounce her previous kindness to him, even under the threat of owing debts to this Sesshomaru. But then there she was, running to his viewing place in her finely decorated robes, looking furious and shouting to the heavens that she was not afraid of him and would never let someone him touch her ever again.

Some part of Sesshomaru wondered if she was issuing him an actual challenge, and even gave some consideration to accepting it, but he could plainly see that she was not really speaking to him at that moment.

It was as if she had mistaken him for someone else, and he was merely a stand-in for whatever phantom that haunted her. This he found to be oddly annoying. Was it Naraku she mistook him for? He thought her better than to be so easily frightened by such a lowly creature. But then again, remembering the long, curious scar that marred the paleness of her right thigh, she probably had more than one monster lingering in her mind.

If she was truly ignorant of his presence now as she had been then, then Sesshomaru did not need to concern himself about her discovering him wounded yet again. Even so, he wondered what her reaction might be. To try and heal him? Feed him? Or would she hold onto that spark of rage? As Sesshomaru had not bothered with any of Inuyasha's companions, in particular the cousin she held such affection for, it was likely she would continue to act as her merciful nature dictated, and would try to help him. Frankly, Sesshomaru much rather she attempted to shoot him again.

Why would the Tenseiga bring him here, of all places? It could not be mere coincidence, as there were more convenient places for him to recover. Again, to come this close to the Blood Maiden's village it meant that the sword had to shatter through her barrier. Perhaps the blade thought to act further on this Sesshomaru's behalf and seek help from the Blood Maiden by placing them near one another. Did the Tenseiga see her as a refuge of some kind? Strange that it should. For all her posturing of kindness and mercy, the Blood Maiden was but a dangerous lure for yokai, and far from the healing balm many thought her to be.

Perhaps, as the Tenseiga mistakenly saw humanity within Sesshomaru worth saving, it mistakenly saw something of use in the Blood Maiden outside of her curse – a silly notion that was not to even be entertained by this Sesshomaru. Her being a Blood Maiden made her mildly amusing at best, a curiosity to entertained now and again. Without it, she was worth less than nothing, even if the scent of her drifted into the stupor of his slumber…

Sesshomaru felt his jaw clench. Here he was, bested by the Tessaiga once more, and yet it was the Blood Maiden that held his attention. He wondered why that was.

It could not be deciphered, and so he set it aside for now. Though not of his will, Sesshomaru was here now, and would have to wait until he was healed to depart. If the Blood Maiden should discover him in the meantime, he would deal with it when the moment came. As it was, he believed he could depend upon her ignorance.

But then he realized he was no longer alone.

Looking towards some bushes opposite where he lay, he knew something was hiding just beyond them. No, not hiding. It was approaching him cautiously, his eyes picking out its tiny figure in the shadows. The Blood Maiden's permeating scent had stifled his sense of smell, allowing for it to get this close without his notice, but it clearly was a mere human, even if alarmingly small. A child then? What human would be so foolish as to let their young roam in the woods at night?

The child continued to approach, slowly and carefully. They had spotted Sesshomaru no doubt, but seemed to think him asleep. He would ignore them then. Eventually, they would realize he was a yokai and go running back to their brood, possibly even fetch the Blood Maiden and the patrolling men. He would deal with them when they came, and closed his eyes to save his energy for that confrontation.

But the child only continued to approach, and soon, was before him. They shuffled nervously on their feet for a minute before setting something on the ground. This piqued Sesshomaru's interest enough to open his eyes and see, just as the child was turning to leave, that they had set down a bamboo flask. The child then quickly retreated, and disappeared the way they had come.

This…had not been what Sesshomaru expected. A gasp, perhaps even a cry, not an offering of water to drink. Perhaps the child did not realize he was a yokai, and thought him a human needing help. But no, even then the child would most likely go to fetch another human. And there was something else even more puzzling.

The child, a little girl as far as Sesshomaru could tell, smelled strongly of the Blood Maiden. Her natural scent, strangely akin to wildflowers, was practically drowned by the overwhelming scent of the miko. Retracing over his memories, Sesshomaru found he recognized the child. In both his visits to the Blood Maiden's village, she always had that child with her, who was no more than a typical looking peasant girl. But more than that, Sesshomaru recognized the girl as the one who woke him up but a few hours ago at sunset.

He had mistakenly thought it a dream. In the surge of waking, his senses were still lost to the agony of being struck by the Wind Scar, and on instinct reacted to the sound of someone approaching with a snarl. His mind was unable to recall what had taken place between his battle with Inuyasha and coming here, only to be further disorientated by the encompassing scent of the Blood Maiden. So when the pale face of a young girl appeared before him only to then quickly disappear, he dismissed it to reflect on the matter of how he came to be in this forest.

But the child was real. Once more, she was a companion to the Blood Maiden. She could even be another relation of hers for all Sesshomaru knew, but that begged the question of why she was approaching him. If the Blood Maiden wished to lend him aid, she would have come herself rather than use the child as a go-between. Given the anger he had spurned in her for attempting to take her cousin's life, the Blood Maiden would never let one of her loved ones near him willingly.

In other words, the Blood Maiden was still ignorant of his presence and, for whatever reason, the child had decided to care for him in her stead.

Why? The Blood Maiden had something of an excuse for her madness. With her amount of power, she was an anomaly as far as humans were concerned, and bound to have odd quirks like having compassion for yokai. But this child had no such excuse. Surely, she had grown up hearing the dangers of wandering late at night in the woods lest a yokai gobble her up. So why should she help him, the very monster in her stories?

Perhaps the Blood Maiden had rubbed off her bad habits onto the child. He almost felt pity for her then – she would not be long for this world if she continued to imitate the miko.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes, content to rest with the knowledge that his presence was still unknown to the Blood Maiden. By morning he would be healed enough to leave...

The child returned not thirty minutes later.

She approached him the same as before, peering out at him cautiously behind trees as she went. Though he did not bother to open his eyes this time, Sesshomaru caught the scent of cooked fish and mushrooms. She had brought him food, which she laid next to the bamboo flask on a wide leaf. Unwilling to have his rest further disturbed by such annoyances, this Sesshomaru decided let the child off with a warning.

"Mind your own business girl. Your generosity is wasted, I do not eat human food."

He heard the girl let out a quiet gasp, his sudden and harsh voice startingly her. Sesshomaru expected her to run then, but she remained still. She was curiously calm, and there was no stench of fear on her whatsoever. Perhaps this Sesshomaru just could not sense it, as the Blood Maiden's scent was now thickly coating his airway until it felt like he was breathing her in. Eventually, the child did leave, as silently as she had come.

But when she returned a third time, this Sesshomaru's patience came to an end. He found it pointless to waste his time or energy on beings that were no threat to him, they were below his notice after all. But if this girl insisted on making herself a nuisance, then she would find herself being rewarded with more than a spoken warning. Relative of the Blood Maiden or not, it made no difference to him – in fact, it would only make the consequences more severe.

It would seem that the trait to surprise this Sesshomaru was a family one though, as suddenly he felt the girl kneel right beside him. Opening his eyes, he saw her reaching for his face, and reacted by quickly by grabbing her wrist. His grip was kept soft, however, as he was taken aback by how fragile the skin and bones of the child felt. He did not know when he had ever held something so delicate before. Wondering what possible intent the child could have for doing this, Sesshomaru spotted a wet rag in her captured hand.

As if in apology, the child silently pointed to the rag with her free hand, and then Sesshomaru's face.

…had she been attempting to wipe the dirt from off his face?

She thought to just freely approach him and tend to him like some wounded pup? This was a new level of foolishness, one that not even the Blood Maiden had attempted. She at least had something of a healthy respect of him, her heart often hammering in her chest with anxious fear whenever they met. But this child's heart did not even skip a single beat. Even now she was calm, her warm brown eyes wide with innocence and concern. Was she even aware he was a yokai? She had to be, yet he had never met with a creature so foolishly innocent before, human or animal or Blood Maiden.

It was…perplexing. And he had no energy to deal with such things right now.

Slowly, Sesshomaru let go of her wrist. Turning away from her, he closed his eyes again.

"Enough. Leave. This Sesshomaru does not need anything from a human." He told her, his tone harsher than before. This would be her last warning from him. Her innocence earned her that much – one like her would not survive long in this world, and that was punishment enough for her foolishness.

At the sound of his name however, the child gasped quietly. She recognized him. Did the Blood Maiden tell her about him? Or, seeing as how he had established a kind of infamy within this territory, had she heard the stories they told about him here? He expected some kind of reaction of fear then, only to be denied. Instead, the child stared at him for a silent moment, and then stood to leave.

This time she did not return, finally allowing this Sesshomaru peace. He was more eager to depart now, and the morning could not come soon enough. He vowed that there would never again be any need for him to rest and recover from wounds such as these – he tended to meet the most infuriating of creatures whenever he did so.

* * *

AN: I know, I know. I'm terrible, but please don't be mad. Reiko is used to terrible things happening to her the moment she starts to become happy and feeling secure, so naturally she'd expect something terrible to happen and would want to do her best to prevent it. Reiko really thinks getting away from Rin is the best thing she could do to protect her, as much as we and Rin think otherwise. Speaking of Rin, I loved writing her character here. She has such a simplistic view of the world and is genuinely a sweet person, and I hope her desire to help Sesshomaru came across as earnest as it was in the series. She does want to help him, rather than hoping to prove herself to Reiko or something, although like a reviewer pointed out Reiko's influence on Rin does explain why Rin's first reaction upon seeing a hurt yokai is to immediately feed it.

And as for Sesshomaru, my god, I've been looking forward to this scene since I first started this fic! He and Rin together are just the cutest together! Oh, I love it! I hoped you all did too, I know you've waited a long time for it. And I hope I can be forgiven for adding more to their initial meeting rather than keeping it 100% canon. I figured Rin needed to distinguish herself to Sesshomaru since Reiko already tried to help him via food once already. Poor Sesshomaru though, he has no idea what's coming. The most dangerous foe he has ever faced – fatherhood.

Please join Reiko next time as things go from bad, to worse as yokai start to invade the village. Something has broken her barrier, and someone has hurt Rin. Before she can address either though, a wolf yokai named Koga shows up, and all hell breaks loose.


End file.
